


Educating Naomi

by miss_maraudeur



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 188,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_maraudeur/pseuds/miss_maraudeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 27 year-old journalist Naomi Campbell is sent on an undercover assignment at Roundview College as a student, she doesn't know what to expect. What she sure as hell couldn't have predicted though was that she'd fall for her English teacher. Loosely based on the movie Never Been Kissed. A Naomily comedy with loads of Gina and a few others.<br/>Originally posted on ffnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Naomi Campbell had it all figured out, or so she thought. If you had asked her how her life was, she would have replied grand. Naomi was a 27 year old journalist working at the Bristol Evening Post, she was averagely tall and in good shape. By all means, if you’d have seen her you would have thought her to be beautiful with her peroxide blonde hair, frosty blue eyes and fair skin. Naomi was an early riser, a vegetarian, an activist and oozed with confidence. She lived in a nice flat with modern furniture and drove a nice eco-friendly car.

 

Yes, Naomi Campbell surely seemed like she had it all. She felt secure with her life and it was just as she liked it. So therefore, when she heard the news she was more than a little shocked.

 

That morning, Naomi had woken up at half passed five like usual. She had taken a quick shower before putting on her regular black high waist pants, a nice and expensive blood red crisp shirt, black heels and a large silver necklace. She had curled her hair, applied her make-up and ate breakfast just as she did every morning. She had read the Politics column of the competitor’s paper and had scoffed at half the sentences, mentally correcting numerous facts. Then she had driven to work, had parked in her usual spot and walked to her work station, _just like every single day_. As repetitive as her routine seemed to be, Naomi liked it. She liked to keep her life ordered and simple. She had never liked nor approved of spontaneous mindless acts stating that they often lead to accidents or regrettable experiences.

 

She had been working on a small piece on the political situation of Senegal, hoping to show it off to her boss later when one of her co-worker had told her the man in question, Kieran the chief editor of the Post, was expecting all of them in the big room for a staff meeting. Naomi was surprised because there hadn’t been any meetings on the schedule. Nevertheless, she prepared her Ipad and folders and walked to the room. Naomi was nothing if not professional and efficient. She always kept herself ready for anything to be thrown her way. At least that was what she thought.

 

She placed her stuff on the table, aligning her notebooks and pencils and sat at her chair her back perfectly straight and her legs crossed. She intertwined her fingers on the table in front of her and waited in silence as the rest of the staff settled. A few minutes later, Kieran walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Kieran was a big Irish man with a usually unkempt beard, old crumpled clothes and a loud attitude. Today though, he was wearing a striped navy suit that was surprisingly fitting and a soft yellow dressed shirt that looked like it had been ironed. His beard was actually trimmed and he looked like he had showered on that very morning.

 

Okay so maybe his trousers were most definitely from a different suit than his jacket- I mean those pants just _had_ to be brown and if she wasn’t mistaken, the jacket was most definitely black- and maybe Naomi could tell he had only ironed the left side of his shirt and maybe there were a few pieces of toilet paper stuck to some cuts on his chin, but there was no doubt he had tried to make an effort with his appearance. The question was, what for? Naomi had absolutely no idea. She checked her Iphone and her Ipad briefly to see if there was something she had forgotten going on today, but didn’t find anything. This was peculiar. Kieran had never been one to care much about his looks and never really called last minute meetings.

 

“Lads and lasses” he began with his deep voice. “We have a problem.”

 

Naomi frowned and looked around herself at her coworkers’ similar frowns. As far as she knew, the newspaper had been doing well.

 

“Hum, Kieran…” The blonde said in a confident voice. “Aren’t the sales really good lately?”

“Yes but only for the wrong reasons” he said picking up a copy of the day’s paper and waving it in front of his staff.

“Which are?”

“The public is full of eejits and they haven’t yet realized that our paper is utter shite!” The man growled, throwing the paper carelessly in the middle of the long table.

 

An eerie silence fell in the room as every staff member contemplated their boss’ words. Kieran was notorious for being grumpy and negative, but it was the first time any of them had actually heard him insult the newspaper directly and they knew it wasn’t a good sign.

 

“But the good news is, since we’re aware of the crap we’ve been printing, we can improveour game before the sales start going down the drain” Kieran continued.

 

For some reason, Naomi felt a shiver run down her spine at the end of the man’s sentence. She wasn’t sure why that was and if it meant something, but she didn’t like it one bit.

 

“What this paper needs is _feelings_ ” Kieran expressed to the room with a triumphal grin on his face.

 

When he was met with the silence of his staff, the older man continued.

 

“We’ve got to make our readers _feel_ something when they read this paper. We’ve got to do _something_. I want our readers to weep into their cornflakes, I want them to scream at their tea cups and I want them to flay all over their peanut butter jelly toasts. And to do that people, to have that kind of impact, we must grab them by… by… well by their bloody bollocks!”

 

Again, everyone was silent. It’s not that they thought the Irish man was crazy. By all means they knew he was some kindof publishing genius and that his ideas were always successful. No, the collective silence had more to do with the fact that none of them could really tell where he was going. And if there was one thing they had never thought they’d witness in their lives, it was to hear Kieran MacFoeinaiughtalk about feelings.So instead of making fools out of themselves and comment, they opted for letting Kieran reveal his master plan. As the older man looked at them all though, it became clear that he was waiting for some kind of participation from them. Probably to announcehis idea in a much more outlandish and theatrical way.

 

 _“Typical”_ Naomi thought as she rolled her eyes.

 

“And how do you suggest we do that Kieran?” She asked in a bored voice deciding to play along.

“Funny you should ask Naomi” The man said pointing at her.

 

The blonde couldn’t suppress another eye roll. Kieran could be such a fucking cliché sometimes that it made her want to puke.

 

“This paper needs to include a column about more approachable stuff, the field news type. This paper needs a section about project journalism, articles based on field investigation by professionals, by journalists. Are you fuckwits following me?”

 

There was another silence before Kieran sighed loudly throwing his hands in the air.

 

“I swear you lot are just foostering about and I’m the only one knowing what’s what here.” He grumbled before continuing. “I called up this meeting now to announce a new project the paper will be undertaking. I’ll go about it slowly so as not to disturb the jiggling wee little things in your minds too much, okay?”

 

Naomi scoffed at the sarcasm. If there was one thing she had to admit to liking about her grumpy boss, it surely was his dry humour.

 

“Okay so what thing makes the public react and the goss rags thrive?” Kieran asked.

 

When he was confronted by another wall of silence, he pointed to a wiry looking man.

 

“Bradburry, what are you thinking?”

 

Naomi sneered at the man’s look of sheer panic. She had always though he was an utter cock anyway.

 

“Hum… celebrities?” he said unsure.

“No you big gobdaw, what _thing_ not fecking people! Howell” Kieran barked turning to an attractive blonde woman. “Can you do better?”

“Well hum, drugs? Sex?” the woman replied shyly.

“Yes and yes! Now we’re talking, Clare, got anything for us?” Kieran said turning to another woman.

“Drama”

“Elaborate.”

“Love triangles, cheating, suicide… drama.”

“Yes! Okay people, now… what reunites all these on a very frequent basis? And Bradburry if you tell me celebrities again I promise you’ll be out of here arse before head. We’re not fucking Heat. Think people, what _combines_ those juicy things and is relatable?”

 

No one dared answer after Kieran’s charmingly asked question. Naomi wasn’t sure if it was because they didn’t know or because they were too afraid to talk. Either way, they were idiots. The blonde scoffed.

 

“Naomi?” The Irish man said. “Got anything for us or are you too busy acting like a snobby brat?”

 

The blonde felt her cheeks blush a little at that. She heard Bradburry snigger and shot him a death glare.

 

 _“Fucking self-righteous wanker”_ she thought.

 

“Well? We’re waiting?” Kieran pushed clearly challenging her.

 

Naomi raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the man. She didn’t care that he was her boss, if Kieran wanted to play that game with her and be an arsehole, he’d fucking lose and they both knew it.

 

“Teenagers” she stated confidently.

“Yes! Fecking hell I thought you lot would never get there. Right, so teenagers! Teenagers are the key! Or at least they will be for the next few months” Kieran announced. “Teenagers are _real_ , they’re us! Everyone was a teenager once and most of our readers have teenagers. They-are-relatable. So in a few months, we will be presenting a special big piece in the paper about kids of today! What do they get up to, what they’re like, how they think, all of it!”

 

There was a silence and Naomi felt herself frown.

 

“How will this be any different than the pieces we already do?” She asked intrigued.

 

When Kieran turned to look at her with a wolfish grin, the woman shivered for the second time of the meeting. She definitely didn’t like that grin at all. After a few years working for the paper, Naomi knew Kieran and she knew that there was a reason behind that grin, a reason she would, most likely, despise.

 

“It will be different because, like I said, it’ll be a _field_ investigation. We are getting one of you fuckers out there, to infiltrate the teens” the bearded man said proudly.

 

This time, Kieran’s announcement wasn’t met with silence but excited mutters. This was the first time anything of the likes was happening at the Post. Naomi felt her eyebrows raise in surprise and thought the same thing all her colleagues were probably thinking: who would be doing the piece?

 

Kieran smirked at the bemused expressions of his staff, taking the time to look at each and every one of them before setting his gaze on Naomi again.

 

“Naomi, you will be relieved of your regular duties for the next few months. Starting next Monday you are going to be a second year A-level student at Roundview”

“What!?” the blonde exclaimed as everyone turned to look at her.

“You heard me Campbell” Kieran said and Naomi did not miss that he had returned to addressing her by her last name. “You’ve got the rest of the week and the weekend to prepare, meet me in my office in 10 for more details. The rest of you fuckwits can go back to work, not that you actually do any of it. This meeting is over.”

 

The man left the room promptly as everyone started moving again. Naomi, on the other hand, was rooted to her seat. She could feel her face lose all colour and she gripped the edge of the table in front of her to keep herself grounded. This was not happening. She had not just been assigned to do an undercover piece as a college student, had she? Oh god, this was bad, very bad. As if she had been shocked into action again, Naomi sprung to her feet and gathered her belongings quickly with shaky hands. Maybe there was still time to convince Kieran not to send her and use someone else instead? Yeah, she had to try.

 

She marched into her boss’s office confidently, dropping her stuff on his desk. The man, who had his back turned to her, was too busy lighting a disgustingly big cigar to acknowledge her.

 

“You’re not allowed to smoke inside” the blonde said out of habit.

“No shit Sherlock. I said meet me in 10, you can always walk out and come back later if you don’t fancy the smell” Kieran mumbled grumpily before turning to face her.

 

When he noticed Naomi hadn’t moved an inch, he smirked at her and continued.

 

“Alright Blondie, get that pad thingy out will ya? You’ll need to take a few notes to prepare accordingly for this assignment.”

“Kieran!” Naomi said her voice shaking. “Have you gone mad? I’m not doing this.”

“Course you are” the man said automatically.

“No, no I’m not. I can’t do this. This is not what I was hired for!”

“You were hired to write for the paper and this is your next assignment. If you’re not happy with it little lassy, the door is right behind you” Kieran growled angrily.

“But… but…”

“There’s no but Naomi, you were chosen and you will do it. Either that or you get the sack.”

“But why me?”

“Have you looked at yourself? Put on a bit of bolder make-up, toss up your hair a little, put on some dirty old converse I know you still own and you’ll fit right in. You’re the youngest looking personin the office.”

“What about Nigel?”

“Nigel? His hairline is receding faster than Brangelina adopts a new kid”

“Well how about Sheila then?”

“Sheila's 103, and walks with the aid of a zimmer-frame”

“She's not _that_ old! And anyway, it’s a walking stick, not a zimmer-frame!”

“Naomi! Stop trying to shy away from this! It will be you, end of the discussion!”

 

Naomi was silent for a second. As much as she knew that Kieran’s statement was true, she had a feeling there was more to it. This didn’t make sense, choosing her for this didn’t make sense. Maybe her examples hadn’t been the best ones, but she felt sure there _were_ other people in the office that actually were younger than her.

 

“That’s not all of it Kieran…” she said.

“No, but ya don’t need to know all the tiny details do ya? Fecking hell Naomi you should be happy about this! This is a great opportunity”

“What if I can’t do it Kieran? What if I won’t?”

 

The man took a long drag on his cigar before putting it down in an ashtray on his desk. He scratched his chin with his hand, making a few toilet paper bits fall, before sighing loudly.

 

“Listen Naomi… We both know you’re the smartest in this office okay… But… well, to put it bluntly, you’re a right posh snob.”

 

The blonde felt herself tense and frown at her boss’s words. Okay so _maybe_ she hadn’t made any friends at the office and _maybe_ she wasn’t the most approachable person, but that hardly made her a posh snob, did it? She could feel her face grow red in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t gimme that look missy, you know it’s true. You look at everyone here like they’re beneath you and the executives, they don’t like that now do they? To be frank, they want to pull you.”

“What?!” Naomi exclaimed. “How can they even think to do such a-”

“Will you calm the fuck down and let me finish?!” Kieran thundered.

 

The blonde shut up automatically and gave the man a court nod.

 

“Right, so you’re not a person person. I know it, you know it and the execs know it as well. Thing is, you’re also a bloody brilliant piece of a journalist and a spectacular writer and I’m not letting you go that easily. I'd rather fuck Camilla than let the competition have you. For that matter, I'd fuck Prince Charles, too. I'd fuck the pair of them. Do you hear me? I'd rather have a three way with the Prince of Wales and his horse of a wife, in the middle of a garden party, with all the corgis looking on as well, than let the competition have you!”

 

Naomi felt herself smile gratefully then. It was nice to know that, at least, Kieran believed in her.

 

“But if you don’t start showing more humanity, you’ll be out Naomi or at the very least retrograded to mindless fecking fluff pieces that nobody gives a damn about. I decided to put you on this assignment because it will expressly make you use those little things us lower beings like to call feelings. If you can’t manage that Naomi, I’m afraid there won’t be much more I’ll manage to do for you. It’s pretty much the last chance you’ve got.”

 

Kieran stopped speaking then to give Naomi time to assimilate his words. She knew she was supposed to speak, she knew she was expected to express some kind of reaction, but, truth be told, she just didn’t know what to say. What was she supposed to say anyway? She was truly and utterly stuck. On the one hand, she didn’t want to lose her job and very much didn’t want to do useless journalism for the rest of her life. But on the other hand, the idea of this assignment had her shaking in fear. It’s not that Naomi was afraid she wouldn’t live up to this assignment, she knew she could, but College hadn’t been her best time and she didn’t fancy going back, didn’t fancy it at all.

 

To her complete horror, as the silence wore on, Naomi felt her eyes start to water. Fucking hell! She sniffled sharply and batted her eyelids to get rid of the ridiculous moisture. She was _not_ about to fucking cry in front of her boss.

“Naomi…” Kieran started in an incredibly out of character soft voice.

“Don’t” She snapped. She didn’t like to be pitied.

 

A few seconds later, when she felt a bit more solid, she brought her gaze back to Kieran.

 

“Okay then, what do I need to know about this assignment?” She asked trying to convey all the confidence she didn’t really have.

 

;;

 

When Naomi walked back to her cubicle a few moments later, she was so disheartened that she collapsed into her chair and let her head fall on her desk. She had just spent the last 20 minutes or so being told by Kieran in excruciating detail what was expected of her for this assignment and she hadn’t liked it one bit. She was meant to “blend in” and “play nice” and make friends and get all juicy details about the lives of teenagers nowadays. She was supposed to worm her way into a group of popular kids, if she was lucky enough, and then dish out their secrets for the public to know. All throughout the process, she’d have to keep a careful set of notes to keep Kieran and the executives updated. So not only would it be exactly what Naomi was completely shite at, but it would be tedious as well. She groaned in despair and actually considered for a second quitting her job. The idea didn’t even seem half bad anymore. Alas, her mental complaining was cut short.

 

“Hello darling!” Said the unmistakably familiar voice of her mother Gina. “Thought I heard you groan!” She continued walking into the cubicle and perched herself on top of Naomi’s desk.

 

“And of course, hearing _that_ you figured it be jolly lovely to march right in” Naomi whined.

“Well of course sweetheart!” The older woman replied not even sounding a little bit bothered.

 

Naomi lifted herself then and sent a glare in her mother’s direction. Her gesture was returned by a truly unbothered smile and twinkling eyes. _God_ , Naomi thought. Her mother was so irritating at times.

 

Growing up, Naomi hadn’t had a choice but to get accustomed to her mother’s hippy and slightly nutty ways. She had been raised alone by her mother after her father had fucked off and had then had to suffer through her mum’s stage of communal living. Although there had been a few perks of living in those arrangements (her mother had never been very strict and communal living had made her an even softer anarchist), Naomi had been more than eager to move out when she finished Uni. She just liked her life a bit more ordered and living with her mother had resembled chaos a lot more than any type of structure.

 

Naomi had thought she’d get to have a bit of a break from her mother when she moved out, but she had soon discovered it wouldn’t be so. She had been completely shocked when her mum had landed a job as a proof-reader in the same Newspaper Naomi had been hired at.

 

Even though Gina had finally abandoned the life of communal living and settled for a quieter one, she was still every bit as much of a hippy as she had always been. It had taken about two days for Gina to befriend the entire staff, something Naomi had never actually managed in the few months she’d been there. It’s not like the blonde was jealous or anything, she didn’t even _like_ her co-workers, but she had still been amazed by how many nights out they had, now that her mother was with them all the time.

 

No, it hadn’t bothered her that her mother was being invited to stupid and mindless nights out while people barely knew her name. What had really gotten on her nerves was that, for the first month Gina started working with Naomi, she’d bring her daughter a new home-made god awful blend of tea every single day. It was only after Naomi had snapped at the older woman that she stopped. If she had felt guilty for a second for being so rude to her mother, it didn’t match the relief she felt from being treated as an adult. She _knew_ she was already being judged enough as it was by the rest of the staff for being hired so young, she didn’t need her mother making her look even more like a kid.

 

Several years later though, Naomi had sort of gotten used to working with her mum and they rarely ever got into a tiff anymore. Of course, when the old hag dropped by like this when Naomi didn’t fucking need it, it didn’t help.

 

“Mum, can you just piss off please… I’m not in the mood” The younger blonde pleaded.

“You’re never in the mood love.”

 

Naomi closed her eyes and grunted. Fucking hell. She really didn’t want to have a conversation and especially not with her batty mother.

 

“So I’ve heard about the assignment!” Gina continued completely dismissing her grumpy daughter’s attitude. “Isn’t it fantastic!?” she exclaimed.

“It bloody well isn’t” Naomi growled.

“No?” Gina inquired. “Why not honey? I thought this was what you wanted? A real shot at real journalism?”

“It was… but not like _this_ … mumyou _know_ I hated College…” Naomi croaked, her voice suddenly sounding a lot younger and a lot more vulnerable than it had before.

 

Gina’s eyes seemed to soften then and her whole demeanour changed. She sent a shy apologetic smile to her daughter before placing a careful hand on her shoulder and rubbing it a little.

 

“Naomi love… I know it wasn’t your best time… But this is different right? This is just an assignment. And, well, you’re older now, you’ve… changed. It ought to be different” she said sounding hopeful.

“You don’t really believe that” Naomi stated.

 

She hadn’t changed and her mother knew it as well. Her suspicion was confirmed when Gina gave her another apologetic look. Naomi sighted heavily feeling her eyes fill with tears again. She couldn’t believe her life had gone from perfectly fine to a nightmare in just over an hour.

 

Gina hopped off her daughter’s desk and placed both her hands on her shoulders.

 

“Listen to me Naomi” she said staring her right in the eyes. “You are a smart and lovely woman. I believe you can do this, nail it in fact. And once you have, you’ll be able to move on to the more serious stuff like Politics, like you’ve always wanted. You just need to tough this one out”

 

Naomi took a big breath and let it out slowly.

 

“You’re right” she conceded. “Just this one and then I can move on.”

 

Naomi smiled at her mother and the older woman was immediately relieved.

  
“Thanks mum” she whispered quietly moving forward to give her a swift hug. She had never liked displays of affection, but she could make an exception once in a while.

“Anytime” Gina replied casually not making a big deal out of it before announcing she had to get back to work and leaving Naomi on her own.

 

Naomi smiled at the departing back and sniffled. So, yeah, her mum was a bit loony and a bit extravagant, but she actually loved her that way anyway. Truth be told, Naomi was still dreading this assignment like it would be the end of her. She still very much didn’t want to do it and part of her still considered to just drop it and hope for the best. But her mother’s words had also encouraged her and now at least she thought she had the strength to at least try. Who could tell how it would go? Maybe she’d actually manage alright.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 

By the time the dreaded Monday came along, Naomi believed she had been a complete and utter tit to even think for a second she could pull it off. As she stood on the sidewalk facing the familiar front entrance of Roundview, the blonde truly questioned her sanity. No, seriously, her mother had most likely drugged her when she’d convinced her she could do this assignment.

 

Over the weekend, Naomi had done everything to get ready. She had gone to see the College’s Principal, the only one who would know about her real identity, to get everything she needed like her schedule and the number of her locker and had been surprised to see Doug. Fucking hell, he was still there? The man had been there when Naomi had first gone, but he hadn’t been Principal. Back then he was already an exuberant man and Naomi could only fear what he had actually made of the school now that he was in charge of it. Anyhow, he had been delighted to see that the “secret journalist” that would be attending their school was an ex-Roundview student. After a painful meeting, Naomi had walked out of there feeling a bit shell shocked and needing a chat with her best mate, James Cook.

 

Naomi had met James Cook in Roundview College and if you’d have told her back then that he would be the closest friend she’d have in 10 years she would have laughed in your face. The thing was that James Cook, who preferred to be called Cook by anyone but her, was a very loud and outlandish person. With his untidy sandy blond hair and his crooked grin, Cook looked every inch of the trouble he really was. If Naomi was usually tidy and reserved, Cook was a bloody mess and loved to cause a scene.

 

It was almost comical that the two were friends really because they seemed to be complete opposites. But against all odds, they had developed a friendship that was every bit as true and sincere as all real friendships and that was that.

 

“Cook!” Naomi yelled as she entered the cheap tanning salon Cook worked at.

 

At the sound of her voice, the boy lifted his head from his desk and grinned wildly.

 

 “Hey hey! Naomio” He greeted. “Ain’t that a sight for sore eyes, babes! You look well mint today.”

 

The blonde smirked despite herself, before rolling her eyes.

 

“Fuck off wanker.”

“What brings you mate?” Cook asked, not bothering with the insult.

 

Instantly, Naomi lost her smile and her friend looked worried then.

 

“Here” he said motioning her over behind his reception desk.

 

Slowly, Naomi made her way beside her friend and leaned her arse on the wooden surface.

 

“So what’s up Naomio man? You’ve got the mother lode of frowns.”

“I got a special assignment at the Paper” she sighed.

“And that’s bad because?”

“I’m going back to College Cook… Like actually going back to Roundview as a fake student” she explained.

 

The boy stared at her seriously for about 30 seconds before bursting out laughing.

 

“It’s not fucking funny!” She snapped, but that did nothing to stop her friend’s laughter.

 

As it was, Cook was so amused by this news that he was having a hard time breathing. He clutched at his chest with both his arms and swung himself in his chair letting the laughter ripple through his body.

 

“That’s fookin’ priceless that is!” He stated.

“It’s _not_ funny Cook! Jesus! What am I supposed to do?”

“Run for President maybe? Reckon I could give you a tip or two” the boy teased.

 

As it turned out, when they had both been in the last year of their A-Levels, Naomi had tried running for school President only to discover that School Politics was not her thing. Not only had she lost horribly, but she had lost to Cook who had entered just to prove to her that no one cared about Student Affairs. The whole ordeal was usually something Naomi tried to forget as she wasn’t too keen on remembering the public humiliation she had suffered at the hands of her now friend.

 

“Go fuck yourself!” Naomi said, getting up from the desk, her face red with embarrassment.

Cook quickly grabbed her arm though and guided her back to her previous spot.

 

“Don’t take it like that Blondie! I’m just messin’ wiv ya.”

“I don’t need that” Naomi said still angry.

“Sorry mate. This upsettin’ you a lot then?” Cook asked getting a bit more serious.

 

Naomi sighed heavily and closed her eyes running a hand through her hair.

 

“It’s just… College wasn’t like… a good time… you know?” she tried lamely to explain.

 

Cook nodded earnestly then. If there was one thing he couldn’t deny it was the fact that College hadn’t been Naomi Campbell’s best years. And if her sudden lack of vocabulary was anything to go by, and, really, Cook knew it was, then the prospect of going back was worrying his friend more than he had first thought.

 

“That was 10 years ago Naoms, won’t be the same, will it? Won’t be the same kids” he tried to reassure her.

“I know, but… _I_ haven’t changed and if I have… well not that much. And now I have to go and make _friends_ and write a stupid piece with lots of feelings or I’ll lose my position at the paper and I just… I don’t think I can do it James…” She said her voice heavy with emotion.

 

The man got up from his chair then and hugged his friend to his chest. The blonde didn’t even try to fight him off and just clutched at his shirt, sniffling loudly. Even if he didn’t mind it when she did, Naomi only rarely called him by his first name and when she did, Cook knew it meant that she needed him the most. So he kept her firmly in his arms and didn’t say a word. He rocked her just a tiny bit. Not enough to make her feel like a child but just so she knew he was there and he cared.

 

“You know that’s bollocks love. You can do anythin’” he muttered in her ear after kissing her temple.

 

Naomi sniffled one last time before pulling herself out of Cook’s arms. When she did, she swiftly brushed off a tear from the corner of her eye and her friend pretended he hadn’t noticed. That was just how things were between the two, they never put each other on the spot, always respected the other above anything else. Cook knew Naomi would be upset and embarrassed if he commented on her tears, so he didn’t.

 

The blonde settled herself again on the edge of the desk while Cook sat back down in his chair.

 

“You’ll help me though right? If like… If I’m not getting it… You could tell me what to do couldn’t you? You were popular in College” Naomi said shyly.

“Sure I could. If ya want me to, I’ll help ya” her friend confirmed.

“Thanks” she replied a small smile crawling back on her lips.

 

Cook just nodded and Naomi brought her attention to a stray piece of paper on his desk. It had a few things scribbled on it, but what caught her attention was the drawing of a girl in the top corner. Drawing was putting it lightly though. What she was seeing was actually a tiny piece of art. The sketch had been drawn with what seemed to be a regular lead pencil and what amazed Naomi more than anything was how vibrantly alive the woman looked. Somehow, Cook had been able to sketch the expression on her face, the seriousness of her brow, the light blush on her cheeks and the sincerity in her eyes. Her clothes were old and patched and her hair looked tangled and dirty, but there was a beauty to her, a candidness that was perfectly reflected on that dull piece of paper.

 

Naomi grabbed the drawing before Cook could take it out of her reach and she stared at it in awe. She heard her friend groan beside her.

 

“Jesus Cook!” she hissed. “This is bloody brilliant.”

“This ol’ piece of paper? Nann mate, it’s nothin’” he brushed off.

“It’s not nothing! It’s beautiful is what it is, how do you even do that? It looks like a photograph” She argued waving the paper in her friend’s face.

 

Cook grabbed the piece of paper before crumpling it and tossing it at the other side of the salon.

 

“It’s just a doodle Blondie, no need to get your knickers all wet over it. Although if I had known you ate up that sort of shit, I would have defo used that to get into your pants in College” he finished with a laugh.

 

Naomi shook her head though. She wasn’t fooled by her friend’s antics. If there was one thing James Cook didn’t like, it was to value himself.

 

“I just hope one day you’ll realize you’ve actually got potential” she said.

“Ya ya, now, didn’t you want some tips or somat?”

“Yeah”

“Well let’s get on with it.”

 

And with that any kind of serious conversation about Cook’s talent for Arts had been shoved aside. Naomi had ended up staying with her friend for a while though and he had given her a few good bits of advice. Okay so maybe he hadn’t told her anything that spectacular and had basically just told her to smile and not frown so much, but any piece of advice was welcomed. Anyhow, when she had left Cook’s work that day she had felt positively better about her assignment.

 

Now that she was faced with the actual task of beginning it though, she didn’t feel quite so confident. She probably stared at the entrance a tad bit too long because, by the time Naomi figured she had to get a move on if she didn’t want to be late, the other students were looking at her strangely.

 

 _“Fucking fantastic”_ she thought bitterly.

 

She hadn’t even had her first class and already people were looking at her like some kind of alien. Her article would surely write itself if things continued that way, she mentally noted.

 

At least she didn’t have to find her way into the school and that did make Naomi feel a little less gloomy. Also, if she was honest, she was pretty sure she had done a pretty good job with making herself look like a seventeen year-old. During the weekend, she had also gone to her mother’s house to fetch some old threads she knew she still owned. She had been a bit disappointed to see there wasn’t much, but she still had managed to find an old pair of ripped blue jeans and the faithful pair of blood red converse she had worn almost every day when she had been seventeen. She was wearing both articles today with a green t-shirt that sported the phrase “green shirt” she had found at the back of her closet and a black cardigan.

 

Just as Kieran had suggested, she had given her hair a more “tossed up” look. Well actually she pretty much had done nothing but let it dry on its own and pinned back her fringe. When she had looked in the mirror at herself before leaving, Naomi had been satisfied. She really _did_ look much closer to seventeen than her twenty seven.

 

With a bit more confidence, Naomi made her way to her first class of the morning. She remembered Cook’s advice then and tried to smooth over her frowning expression. She could do this. She was a bright woman and a hell of a journalist at that. She could very well mingle and make friends and write that stupid article and then she’d be done with that and she’d get a promotion.

 

The blonde kept repeating encouraging words to herself all the way to her classroom and felt her confidence falter a little when she passed the threshold and noticed a few students looking up at her curiously. She felt her cheeks burn a bit and then actually felt her eyebrows furrow and her expression close itself off. Not half a second later, the students had already lost interest so Naomi took a big breath and turned her head to look at the person who would be her form and also her English teacher.

 

When her eyes caught impressively deep and delicate brown ones, the blonde felt her breath hitch a little. Naomi slowed her pace and took the time to take the rest of her teacher in. One thing was sure and it was that the girl had definitely not expected her teacher to be so _young_.

 

The woman that sat at the front of the class could _not_ be older than she was. To match her chocolate eyes, she had long brown hair that had just a tint of red to it and looked ridiculously soft. She was wearing black work pants with a quarter sleeve white dressed shirt tucked into them. Her arms were nicely toned and her skin was fresh and smooth. There was no sign of wrinkles on her face and as the teacher spotted Naomi and gave her a warm and kind smile with beautifully full pink lips, the blonde realized with a jolt to her stomach that she felt exactly like the school girl she was pretending to be.

 

She walked the few paces left to the teacher’s desk and stared. The other woman was still smiling at her, her expression of welcome changing into one of amusement when Naomi remained silent in front of her. Everything about this woman was supposed to be nice and welcoming, and it was, Naomi realised, but it also made her feel quite uncomfortable.

 

“You must be Naomi” The teacher said confidently, breaking the silence.

 

And by all means Naomi had not expected the woman’s voice to be so deep and rich and silky. It’s not like she had expected anything either, as far as she knew Naomi had never really tried to guess strangers’ voices, but she still felt stunned by this particular one. There was something in the husky tones of the other woman that just seemed to render her a bit wordless.

 

“I hum… Yeah” the blonde stuttered.

 

The teacher gave her another dashing smile and the blonde shifted a bit in her spot.

 

“Hi Naomi, I’m Miss Fitch or rather Emily, most students tend to call me Miss Emily. It’s a pleasure to welcome you in my class even if it’s not the first week of term” She said politely.

“Thanks” Naomi said softly, but still not moving.

 

Both women remained silent for a few seconds until Miss Fitch broke the silence by chuckling. The sound flowed in the air and fitted there so naturally that it somehow reminded Naomi of the leaves in the summer that danced with each passing breeze. It seemed to the blonde that everything about this Miss Fitch seemed to be soft and effortless, from the casual way she moved her hands when she spoke to the lightness of her laugh.

 

“You can take a seat, I won’t make you introduce yourself in front of the class. I’m not really that kind of teacher” the brunette teased.

 

Naomi gave her a grateful, shy smile and a ridiculous nervous chuckle before nodding and doing as she was told. She had probably made enough of a twat of herself by just standing there, she didn’t need to make things worse by _remaining_ there. As she plopped herself in a vacant seat about halfway into the classroom, Naomi caught herself hoping, not quite sure why though, that she had walked somewhat gracefully. She knew she most likely hadn’t though and she couldn’t quite figure out why it seemed to bother her.

 

She buried her head in her arms on the hard surface of her desk and groaned slightly. The thing was that the blonde wasn’t even sure why she felt so unnerved in that instant, so pathetically intimidated by a woman she had only just met and that had shown nothing but kindness towards her. Perhaps it was that though for Naomi wasn’t used to so much gentleness from strangers. Her mom had always said it was something about her frown that made people want to be rude to her, Naomi preferred to think it was because people, in general, were cocks.

 

She sat there on her own, not minding anything for a while. She just wanted the class to start and to get it over with. She felt uneasy and she didn’t like it, she didn’t like this class and this Miss Fitch with her unsettling brilliant eyes and warm smiles. The blonde knew she was full on frowning and that was precisely what everyone had told her not to do, but she couldn’t help it. She just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Howdy doody!” a voice interrupted her thoughts at that precise moment. Just what she fucking needed, she thought grumpily.

 

She turned to glare at the owner of the voice only to be met with a really young looking girl with dirty blonde pigtails and the widest innocent grin she had ever seen. Not only that, but the teen was wearing such a bright coloured top that Naomi was nearly blinded for a second.

 

“You’re new!” the girl exclaimed excitedly.

“Hum… yeah” Naomi replied quickly putting on the friendliest expression she could manage.

 

If the girl hadn’t been scared away by her glare then she probably was the best bet Naomi had at making a sort of friend for her article.

 

“That’s whacker! Where d’you come from then? Where did you transfer from? Or are you one of those home schooled people? That would be super, to be home schooled I mean, but I think I’d get tired of my mom if I were home schooled. I mean she’s super smart and all, but I think she’d make me go ra-ra. You don’t look too loony though so I bet if you’re home schooled, your mom isn’t too bad! I’m Pandora Moon by the way, but people just call me Panda!” The girl said very quickly.

 

Naomi full on stared after that. She didn’t think she had ever met someone quite like this girl. To be honest she didn’t think there could be more than one person like this.

 

“I’m Naomi” the journalist finally provided. “And people usually call me, well, Naomi. Oh and I wasn’t home schooled. I was transferred from John Cabot” she finished with her well-rehearsed lie.

“Naomi, Hi! John Cabot aye? It’s bonkers! Did you like it?”

“Hum… yeah yeah. It was fine.”

“Why d’you transfer?” Pandora asked eagerly.

“Hum… I hum…” Naomi started but was relieved of answering when Miss Fitch got up from her desk and started the class.

 

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly. To Naomi’s surprise, the lecture was actually interesting and for some unknown reason Panda kept muttering to her animatedly all class. It’s not that Naomi had expected the Brunette teacher to be shite or anything it was more like she hadn’t expected to learn anything of value in an A-Level English class when she had taken Uni English classes before. She had even sneered at Kieran when he had told her she’d be taking an English class.

 

 _“English? You’ve got to be shitting me Kieran! I did an English Major at_ Uni. _”_

_“And?”_

_“_ And _what the fuck could I possibly do in an A-Level English class?”_

_“Jesus Naomi, will ya stop overrating yourself? You haven’t even sat one class yet but you’re already judging it to be beneath you? Christ Campbell you seriously need to step back down with us grubby mortals!”_

_“It’s not that…” Naomi had uttered rolling her eyes._

_“Listen will ya? I got you an English class because you’re a journalist and writing is your job. Might as well do it as good as you can. And you can never take too much English no matter the level.”_

_Naomi had agreed begrudgingly because it had to be said, her grumpy boss had a point._

_“Okay, maybe you’re right about English, but can you please explain to me what the fuck went through your mind when you gave me an Arts A-Level with a sculpture orientation?!” she had shot back._

_“Oh that!” Kieran had replied with a laugh. “I just did that to piss you off!”_

 

Fucking tosser. In any case, Naomi didn’t have much choice, but to follow the timetable she had been given as irrelevant as it might seem. She guessed though, in some measure, it was a relief that she had enjoyed the English class because she was sure she wouldn’t be that lucky with the arts one.

 

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lecture, Miss Fitch assigned them some homework and Naomi gathered her belongings. She walked passed her teacher’s desk and felt an urge to look at the other woman. She pushed down the urge though and just continued walking. She was half surprised to notice, when she stepped out of the classroom, that Panda had waited for her.

 

“Do you want to meet my friends?” the girl asked eagerly.

“Sure” Naomi replied with a shrug.

“Bonkers!” Panda exclaimed before setting off, Naomi following.

 

As they walked to the Rec Room, Panda yammered away about around a dozen subjects, Naomi barely following the conversation at all, but nonetheless trying to nod and smile every now and then. When they walked into the room, the younger blonde girl bounced her way to two young guys playing table football. When both girls reached it, the boys turned around to great them warmly.

 

One looked really young with his round face, curly brown hair, blue eyes and bright braced smile. He had a bright yellow t-shirt on, a grey hooded jumper and slack jeans and waved at them both excitedly. The other guy looked a bit older, although Naomi doubted that he was. He was tall and had dark brown hair with a long fringe conveniently hiding away one of his piercing coffee coloured eyes, full lips and a naturally tanned skin tone. He was wearing a black t-shirt with beige loose trousers that hung just a bit on his arse. He gave them both a nod and a smile and Naomi had to admit he was rather handsome.

 

“Howdy doody guys!” Pandora exclaimed happily.

“Hey Panda, who’s your friend?” the tall boy asked.

“That’s Naomi! She’s new! Isn’t that whizzer?”

 

The boy nodded and turned to give Naomi a warm welcoming smile. He then extended his hand to her.

 

“I’m Freddie”

 

Naomi shook his hand.

 

“Hi” She replied.

“And I am JJ! Or rather Jonah Jeremiah Jones, but people call me JJ because it’s much shorter. Although I would have to say that most people don’t call me at all or don’t know my name, which is somewhat sad, but understandable in a way. Considering there are about a thousand students currently attending Roundview, it is normal that most people don’t know my name. And if we take into account that only about half have similar schedules then-” the other boy started before being cut off by Freddie.

“Alright there Jay, easy yeah?”

“Right, sorry! Just call me JJ” the boy finished, his cheeks red.

 

She nodded slowly, her eyebrows raised. Well, she’d be surprised if she hadn’t just befriended the weirdest group in the entire College. Nevertheless, it was the first day and she couldn’t exactly spit on any friendships. It wasn’t like people were queuing up to be her friend was it? Weird or not, they’d have to do.

 

“JJ it is then” She said, putting on what she knew was probably a fake smile. “Very nice to meet you.”

 

She extended her hand and shook his as he blushed furiously.

 

“I’m not used to touching such good looking girls” he admitted bluntly.

 

The blonde gave out a startled laugh and stared a little while Freddie laughed nervously again and put his arm around JJ’s shoulders.

 

“Jay’s a bit hum… direct” He explained. “But really, he means it as a compliment.”

“It’s fine” Naomi assured. “Compliment taken. Thank you JJ.”

 

Both boys seemed to relax at her words and everything seemed to get back to normal afterwards as Panda launched into an elaborate tale about how she was sure she had spotted a leprechaun in her backyard.

 

They all ended up settling in some couches and Naomi listened to the story wondering with each passing word if her new friend was clinically insane. What surprised her most though was how both JJ and Freddie entertained the conversation without ever frowning at how ridiculous it was.

 

“And then he had to go, obviously, so he jumped back over the fence. It was wicked magical!” Panda concluded a few minutes later, looking reminiscent.

“Cool” Freddie said and Naomi couldn’t help eyeing him curiously.

 

Of the three teens, he surely looked like the sanest of the group, yet he was just taking Panda’s story as if it could actually be true. Naomi didn’t really understand why he pretended to believe the rubbish coming out of Panda’s mouth. She didn’t understand why he was friends with both the two other teens for that matter. He just didn’t seem to fit with them, but perhaps there was a lot more to this friendship than she knew. She had only just met the group and already she was judging. The blonde rolled her eyes at herself. She really was unbelievable sometimes.

 

;;

 

The rest of the morning had gone by really fast. She’d attended a sociology class and had then met Panda and the boys for lunch. She had been too busy fretting in the morning about her first day of infiltration to bother making a packed lunch. So now she was standing in the cafeteria line, looking at her options.

 

From one gooey mess to the other, Naomi scanned the food sceptically. There seemed to be a sort of stew, but it reeked so much she’d have rather starved than touch it. Besides, she could see the big chunks of meat floating about and that was enough to make her want to vomit. She walked to the salad bar, only to find it half empty and the few salad choices that _were_ there seemed to be several days old. Again, Naomi didn’t dare try it. Instead, she walked back to the main counter.

 

“Excuse me!” she said haughtily to a dinner lady.

“Problem?” the old woman replied.

“Yes! Where is the vegetarian menu?”

 

The lady eyed her for a second before cutting out a piece of quiche and putting it on a plate. She handed the plate to Naomi without a word.

 

“That’s vegetarian, is it?” she asked full of doubts.

“Yes” the lady replied nonplussed.

“But the sign says it's Quiche _Lorraine_ , which has bacon in it!” the blonde argued.

“I doubt it has any real meat in it regardless. We usually just use meat substitutes” the lady shot back with a shrug.

“What kind of substitute?” Naomi asked, but the second the dinner lady opened her mouth, she changed her mind. “On second thoughts, don’t answer that. I’d really rather not know” she cut off with a disgusted look on her face.

 

She sighed annoyingly and gave the quiche another look. Apart from the fact that it looked way too liquid to be properly cooked, Naomi spotted brownish chunks of what just _had_ to be bacon in the quiche.

 

“Oh my god it _has_ got bacon in it! Just look!” The blonde said pointing at the piece of food.

 

Looking as unbothered as ever, the dinner lady inspected the spot Naomi had pointed and, to the blonde’s horror, proceeded to gauge out the chunk of meat from it with her dirty nail. She turned the plate a few times in her hands and took out a few other pieces. Then, as if she hadn’t just stuck her dirty fingers in the food, she offered the plate to Naomi again. The blonde stared at her for a good ten seconds before replying.

 

“You can’t actually be serious, can you?”

“What d’you mean?” the lady asked clearly annoyed.

“You’ve just stuck your fingers- and God knows where they’ve been before- in the fucking quiche and you expect _me_ to eat it now? Have you got no care for sanitary rules? And I’m not a complete numpty, if there was bacon on the sides, there’s bound to be bacon _inside_ as well.”

 

When she finished her little speech, Naomi could tell the dinner lady had had enough of her. She lowered the plate back on her counter and scowled at the blonde.

 

“Listen _Princess_ , if everything here isn’t good enough for your standards, you can bloody well starve”

“You say that as if I’m being picky! Your menu is shit” Naomi spat.

“For your information, we’re following Jamie Oliver’s new food manifesto!” the lady said haughtily.

“Oh _please_! He’s just a smart-arsed blond fucker” the blonde said before turning on her heels and leaving the dinner lady swearing in her wake.

 

She grabbed an apple and some crackers and went to join her new “friends” after paying.

 

“Is that all you’re having?” Freddie asked her dubiously as the blonde sat down.  

“There’s no proper vegetarian menu so yes” she whined before taking a bite of her apple.

 

She saw JJ open his mouth as if to answer, but then something behind her caught his eye and he shut up instantly, ducking his head low. Next, Freddie was looking in the same direction JJ had and she saw his muscles tense, his jaw clench. She turned around intrigued and then felt her jaw drop a little.

 

There could have been literally anything that had made the boys tense, but as it was, Naomi was sure it was a person, a girl to be exact. But what a girl it was! She was tall and all made of thin limbs, her hair long and falling around her face in brown waves, in a sort of effortless beauty. She was wearing a very thin light grey dress that ended very close to her bum with a pair of fishnets and combat boots. Also, she was sporting an impressive array of golden necklaces and silver bangles.

 

But as cool and poised and attractive as her look was, what really captivated you about the girl was her face. It was beautiful and intriguing with its fair skin, its high cheekbones, its thin nose and its rosy lips. Of course, what really made the girl quite unforgettable was her large eyes made even more impressive by the layer of dark make-up applied around them and not only because they were of a vivid cerulean blue, but mostly because they seemed to hold an infinite amount of amusement and knowledge. That girl had a mesmerizing gaze that just seemed to draw everyone in.

 

Naomi turned around to look at her three new, suddenly very silent, friends.

 

“Who is she?” she nearly whispered.

“That…” Freddie started, his voice sounding much colder than it ever had. “Is Effy Stonem.”

 

The blonde turned around again to see the girl she now knew to be called Effy -what kind of name was that anyway- stroll into the cafeteria looking utterly bored. As she walked through the place, the other kids would move out of her way and it didn’t take much more for Naomi to figure she had to be the College’s Queen Bee or something.

 

She was about to turn away again when Effy Stonem seemed to feel the blonde’s stare and lifted her gaze. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Naomi turned around quickly. She tried to make herself smaller after that, but even before she noticed JJ’s eyes widen in shock, she already knew what would happen next.

 

And sure enough a few seconds later, Effy Stonem was standing beside them in all her coolness.

 

“Oh, Hi Eff!”  Panda said in an exaggerated happiness that rang of falseness.

 

The brunette nodded to acknowledge the other girl, but then set her eyes on Naomi. The blonde’s heart rate accelerated and she felt like her skin was burning under Effy’s stare.

 

“This is Naomi” Pandora quickly filled in. “She just transferred from John Cabot.”

 

Effy nodded again.

 

“Sweet” she muttered, a smirk crawling on her lips.

 

Her voice seemed hoarse, a bit like she hadn’t spoken at all today before that very moment. Naomi lifted her gaze to lock it with Effy’s again and this time she held it. As intimidating as the teen could be, she was just that, a teen. And Naomi was a grown woman of 27 with a bit too much pride to let herself be subdued so easily. Her reaction seemed to please the brunette, though, because her smirk grew wider.

 

Then, she broke their staring contest and turned to look in turn at JJ and Freddie. If the curly haired boy kept his eyes to his lap, Freddie held his head high with his teeth still firmly clenched. He had the face of someone looking for an argument, but Effy only let her eyes trail on him fleetingly before she was turning on her heels and disappearing in the crowd.

 

It was only after that Naomi noticed how quiet it had gone in the cafeteria for, once she had left, everyone started chatting again. Her tongue was burning with questions about the girl, but when she looked at her friends, she noticed none of them seemed to be in a chatty mood so she let it go.

 

“I’m gonna go outside for… well see you later” Freddie mumbled before springing to his feet and leaving the room quickly. Panda looked at him go, her eyes filled with sadness. Naomi had a feeling that the so far ridiculously cheery girl wasn’t just sad that Freddie was upset though, Panda really did look plain dejected. There was definitely a story there, but it was too soon for Naomi to go prying. She’d only known those kids for half a day after all.

 

When she saw Freddie again, Naomi couldn’t help but notice how his eyes were red and glossy and completely empty. If anything it confirmed that there really was a story to get from all this.

 

As she left for home that evening, Naomi felt relieved. At least a lot more relieved than she ever imagined being after the first day of her assignment. She had successfully made contact with a group of people and more than that, they seemed to have a story to tell! As she walked confidently to where she had parked her car, Naomi felt her lips curve in a satisfied smile. In a few months’ time she’d have her article published and she’d have a promotion and her life would be back to how it was supposed to be, under her control.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 

She was late.

 

She checked her watch for the umpteenth time, her foot tapping against the hard tiles of the coffee shop and sighed in indignation.

 

15 minutes. Naomi had been waiting for her damn coffee for fifteen minutes and it _still_ wasn’t in her hands and now, because of the delay, she was late.

 

It was Friday morning and the blonde had a meeting with Kieran to go over her first week of infiltration at Roundview. She was supposed to meet the man at 7, only now it was already 10 minutes to and shewas nowhere closer to having her coffee as she had been when she’d first walked in the place. And that was really starting to put pressure on her already thin patience.

 

Okay so maybe Naomi hadn’t exactly gotten up in the best of moods that morning, but the pathetically slow service in this stupid coffee joint was making it far worse. She checked her watch again and started biting her nails. The thing was that the blonde was supposed to present to her boss her ideas on her project article, even if they were flimsy, and right now she had absolutely nothing tangible to show.

 

When she’d left on Monday after having met Pandora, Freddie, JJ and the elusive Effy Stonem, Naomi had been _sure_ she had stroke gold. When she’d noticed her friends’ awkwardness around the College’s celebrity, she’d thought for sure that there would be a story to uncover. Of course she had known then already that she wouldn’t just pry it out of them in a week’s time, but she had at least expected to be able to _confirm_ that there was a story at all.

 

As it was, Naomi had done no such a thing. Not even close. She’d tried all week to surreptitiously bring the tall brunette into the conversation, but every time she did, her friends would skip over it quickly. The day before, she had even decided to take a more direct approach.

 

_“Can I ask you something?” She’d asked Panda._

_“Of course silly!” the blonde had assured._

_“Great! What’s the deal with that Stonem girl?” Naomi had just ended up saying bluntly._

_“Wha- what do you mean? She’s just Effy. Everyone knows her.”_

_“Yeah, but you guys seem to know her a bit better…”_

_“Do we? Well that’s ra-ra!” Panda had said through a laugh that just_ had _to be fake._

_Naomi had raised her eyebrow at the other blonde curiously._

_“I mean I went to High School with Effy so I’ve known who she is longer, but I don’t know her_ know her _or anything.” She mumbled._

 

The journalist hadn’t pushed the matter further, but she felt certain that Pandora had been lying to her, which in itself was odd enough. She’d also tried to ask Freddie and JJ about Effy Stonem but hadn’t gotten anything either. The first boy had become more silent than a grave as he’d shrugged her off while the other had instantly become so nervous that his speech had reached an incomprehensible speed.

 

So naturally, with having had no luck with that particular “story”, Naomi was left with very little to present. Hence why she’d gotten up on the wrong foot.

 

The blonde sighed loudly again and glared at the barista. Much to her dismay though, the girl didn’t seem to mind her furious glaring one iota. Naomi wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that she was dressed as a teen and therefore just looked like a brat or if it was because she had somehow lost her touch. For once in her life, Naomi really hoped she looked like a brat.

 

Anyhow, a few minutes later, the blonde finally did get her coffee and she rushed out of the place to get to the office as quickly as she could and possibly on time. She didn’t manage to get on time, but she did successfully make it with only about 15 minutes of lateness which really wasn’t that bad in retrospect.

 

The second she was in the office, Naomi charged into her cubicle to gather her stuff. She wanted to make this as fast as possible, but, of course, her mother had other ideas.

 

“Sweety you’re late!” She exclaimed as she walked into Naomi’s cubicle.

“I _know_!” Naomi groaned.

“Well you better hurry up love!”

“You don’t say” the blonde said sarcastically.

“Oh don’t be like that, I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, you’re not. Can you just _piss off_ , I’m already late and I need to get to Kieran’s-” she started before being cut off by the man in question.

“Where the _hell_ have you been Campbell?!” He cried out as he also entered Naomi’s cubicle. “I’ve been waiting for you for-” he continued but instantly stopped when he spotted Gina standing in the corner.

 

Upon seeing the older Campbell, Kieran automatically stood up straighter and brought a hand to his chest to flatten his shirt out. Not that it did anything though since his shirt was wrinkled beyond repair. He sent a very gruff looking smile to Gina and his cheeks coloured instantly when she replied with a smile of her own.

 

“Oh, Hello Gina” He said in an overtly polite voice.

“Hi Kieran” Gina replied almost purring with delight.

 

Naomi crossed her arms on her chest and repressed a shiver. Urgh, those two were so fucking _gross_. It was common knowledge for anyone who worked at the Post that Kieran and her mum had a thing for each other. It’s not like they were exactly subtle about it either and to be fair, they had had a thing for each other for ages. Of course, both were too thick to actually do anything about it. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had the occasion to make their feelings known what with all the office Christmas parties over the years where the alcohol was more than a little abundant. Regardless, nothing had ever happened between them as far as Naomi knew.

 

When she’d first noticed this… _thing_ , Naomi had been a bit uncomfortable with the idea. She hadn’t been sure what would happen if her boss suddenly became her stepfather and she had been a bit afraid of the prospect. It’s not that she disliked the man, far from that really. She figured if anyone was to date her mother, Kieran really wasn’t the worst pick. But suddenly becoming the boss’s stepdaughter hadn’t been something she had fancied.

 

Now though, she just couldn’t stand the googly eyes they kept making at each other anymore. Seriously, they were both grown adults. They didn’t _need_ to act like bloody teenagers. That, mused Naomi rather bitterly, was _her_ job right now. If, when she was with adults, she _still_ had to deal with pathetically unresolved sexual tension and general hormonal bollocks, she would not make it out of this assignment alive.

 

“How are you today?” Kieran enquired still in his sickly nice voice.

“I’m very well, thank you. How are _you_?” Gina shot back pointedly.

 

Her boss was about to reply, but Naomi interrupted him.

 

“No!”

 

Both Kieran and her mum turned to look at her questioningly.

 

“We’re _not_ doing this now. _We_ ” She said indicating herself and Kieran. “Have a meeting to get to and you” She pointed to her mother. “Have work to do! Or at least I _think_ you do! Seriously woman, with the amount of time you waste in my cubicle I’m beginning to think they just keep you around for general entertainment!”

“Now Naomi I don’t think that’s very fair to-” Kieran defended but cut himself off as Naomi shot him a death glare. “I’ll be waiting for you in my office” he finally concluded before walking away.

 

Once she was left with her mother, Naomi finished gathering her stuff and turned to face the decidedly unimpressed older woman.

 

“Would it kill you to be nicer?” The older Campbell asked.

“Probably”

“You can be so aggravating love” her mother complained with an eye roll.

“Well it’s your damn fault. _You_ raised me remember?” Naomi said with an amused smirk.

“Cheeky” Gina conceded with a smile before walking to her daughter and kissing her cheek.

“You should ask him out” The younger blonde said.

“You’ve told me that before.”

“Well just do it already!”

“Says the daughter who’s _never_ brought anyone home”

“Oh please mother, you know really well I would _never_ bring anyone home to meet you! I’d be far too embarrassed!”

“I can never win with you, can I?” Gina chuckled while shaking her head.

“Apparently not” Naomi smirked. “Look mum, I really have to go.”

 

The younger blonde kissed her mother’s cheek before taking a step towards her boss’s office.

 

“But seriously Naomi, everyone needs a bit of love. I hate to see you so lonely” Gina said to her back.

“I’m _fine_ mum, don’t worry okay?” Naomi replied feeling her body tense. She hated when her mother tried to get inside her head.

“I worry anyway. It’s a mother’s prerogative I’m afraid.”

“Right. Well… try not to. Anyway, as I said, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

“Yes. Good luck with your meeting sweetheart. I love you” Gina said as Naomi started walking away.

“Love you too” She shot back quickly before walking straight to Kieran’s office.

 

When she walked in the room, the older man signalled her to close the door. She did as requested and stood in front of her boss’s desk. Naomi placed her stuff on the surface and waited a few moments for Kieran to say something. When he didn’t, she sat down in the chair in front of him and continued to wait. When he _still_ didn’t say anything but continued to stare at her, the blonde got annoyed.

 

“What!? For fuck’s sake Kieran stop staring at me and get this meeting started already!”

“Don’t be so grumpy lassie, I’m just a bit disappointed is all” he said.

“Oh… Look I’m really sorry about being late! The stupid barista at-” She started but was soon cut off.

“Oh it’s not that”

“What is it then?”

“It’s just your clothes” the older man admitted.

“What about them?” Naomi asked looking down at herself self-consciously.

 

It’s not like she had the greatest outfit or anything, but she had thought she looked quite fit this morning when she had put it on. She’d manage to find a pair of raspberry jeans in her closet and had decided to wear it with a loose long sleeve grey top, a pair of black keds and, finally, a black jacket for the slightly chilly weather.

 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” She asked.

“It’s just… I expected it to have a bit more of a Grange Hill look is all” he concluded and if the shit eating grin he wore as he said it was anything to go by, Naomi just knew he had said this just to piss her off.

 

And of course, it totally worked.

 

“Oh go fuck yourself Kieran” She snapped as the man started laughing loudly.

“I swear I had it all imagined! The blazer and the ties would fit you marvellously” he continued.

“Now you’re just being inappropriate” she pointed out.

 

And of course that didn’t stop him from continuing to laugh. Naomi waited for the older man to get over his _own_ joke- and really, how lame was that; laughing so hard at your own jokes? When the man just kept chuckling though, she lost her patience. She checked her watch before snapping.

 

“Look Kieran, I’ve got class at 8h30 and it’s already 7h30, so if you’re just gonna laugh, you’re wasting my time.”

 

The Irish man considerably sobered up after that and gave the blonde a last smirk before saying:

 

“You’re quite right lassie. Now, we have to find out if _you_ ’ll be wasting _my_ time. What have you got?”

 

Suddenly, Naomi wished she hadn’t been so short with her boss. She squirmed in her seat for a few seconds, knitting her hands together in nervousness. She reached for the notebook she had brought along and flipped the pages to find her notes. Of course, there was absolutely nothing helpful in there since she had nothing, but at least it gave her a more serious look. The blonde didn’t say anything and just stared at the small scribbles on the page.

 

“So?” Kieran pushed. “What have you got?”

“Well hum…” Naomi started slowly. “I euh…”

 

She was stumbling on her words and she knew it. Soon enough, Kieran would figure she was just stalling. She really needed to speak.

 

“Well there’s a big problem with the cafeteria!” She finally announced proudly.

 

Kieran’s eyebrows just shot all the way up.

 

“No, like, really!” Naomi pressed. “There is basically no vegetarian menu and the menu there _is_ doesn’t even look edible! Teenagers are being fed crap!”

 

The older man’s eyebrows had not gone back to normal during the blonde’s explanation and Naomi knew he hadn’t been convinced. To be fair, she wasn’t convinced either. Really, she was trying to find any plausible idea or concept for the assignment and teen malnutrition had seemed like a good place to start. If Kieran’s quickly reddening face was any indicator though, she definitely hadn’t found a good enough topic.

 

Thinking fast, Naomi tried to review the instructions her boss had given her the week prior and that’s when it struck her. _Shit_. She’d forgotten about the bloody feelings.

 

“You’re probably wondering where the emotion comes in all of this” She quickly added. “Well it’s a real concern because… hum… because…. Oh! Because of the media and how teenage girls are pressured to look a certain way! Yet the school does nothing and only provides them with gross food! So they’re nearly forced to starve to attain the beauty standards of society! No listen!” She said even more quickly when Kieran’s face had reached what seemed to be his reddest. “It’s a _real_ problem and it’s hurting a lot of teens and-”

 

But she never got to finish as Kieran just lost it.

 

“For the love of God Naomi Stop!”

 

And of course, the blonde diligently obliged.

 

“What the fuck was _that_?” he asked incredulous.

“Hum… My assignment proposal?” she replied unconvinced.

“Like fuck it is! If you think it’s horse shite, how do you think our readers will feel about it?”

“Well… It’s an important issue.”

“Bollocks Naomi! I mean, _yes_ , it is, but it’s _not_ for that type of journalism that we sent you back to College!”

“Well you wanted feelings! This has plenty of feelings doesn’t it? Teenage girls are really suffering” Naomi tried to defend, because she’d always been too stubborn to admit defeat.

“Oh for Christ’s sake! You know this proposal is as ridiculous as the claims that One Direction are the new Beatles” Kieran thundered.

 

When Naomi just shut down and stared at her fingers, the older man immediately seemed to calm down.

 

“Look, if you’ve got nothing, just say so, don’t feed me with crap” he explained.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“No harm done, so, you’ve got nothing then?”

“Not at the moment” Naomi admitted.

“Have you made contact with a group?”

“Yeah I have, but they’re a bit weird… I mean… The girl has issues with her mum?” The blonde tried to offer.

“What kind of issues?” Kieran asked curiously.

“Hum… Apparently her mum is a bit overbearing”

“Not good enough to make a story” Kieran confirmed as Naomi nodded. “Anything else?”

“Not really… she seems a bit odd. She spent a good twenty minutes the other day telling us this story about how she thinks she saw a leprechaun in her garden. I reckon she thinks it’s her new secret best mate or something…”

“Now she sounds positively lovely!” Kieran quipped, clearly amused.

 

The blonde shook her head at that. She wasn’t quite sure why she wasn’t mentioning Effy, but she just didn’t want to. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to get Kieran’s hopes up if it turned out she couldn’t get the story or if it turned out there was no story to begin with.

 

“Well I guess it _is_ your first week...” Kieran conceded. “But I’m telling you Naomi, if you’ve got nothing next week, we’ll be in trouble. Or actually, you’ll be in trouble.”

“I know” she mumbled.

“Get it together Campbell! I know you can do this! Just play nice with the kiddies and squeeze the juice out of them”

“I’m not sure I like your analogy” Naomi said crinkling her nose.

 

Kieran just ignored her and shuffled through his papers.

 

“Look, I’m giving you a break now, but if you’ve got nothing next week, we’ll have to have words” He warned. “What class are you up for this morning?”

 

And now Naomi really sported a disgusted face.

 

“Fucking sculpture” she snapped as her boss laughed loudly.

“Ah here’s my good mood suddenly coming back” he quipped. “I knew I signed you up for that for a reason.”

“Yeah, because you’re a fucking old wanker is the reason.”

“Most definitely” her boss confirmed. “Now go find your inner-self through the intricacies of clay modelling.”

“I fucking hate you so much right now” Naomi whined, getting up and gathering her stuff once again.

“You’ll thank me one day!”

“I very much doubt that” The blonde said as she was opening the door to leave.

 

Just before she had gone too far though, Kieran called her back.

 

“Oh and Naomi!” he said and she turned around to look at him. “Before you go, I just wanted to say that if any of the cool kids offer you drugs, remember, _just say no_. Don’t be like Zammo”

 

And Naomi flipped him off before walking right out under the thunderous laughter of her boss. Kieran really did love his own jokes a bit too much.

 

;;

 

It was barely 10 past 8 when Naomi got to Roundview after her meeting. She parked her car a fair distance away from the main entrance since she didn’t want anyone to see her arrive in it. It was, after all, a bit too expensive for a 17 year-old to afford and she definitely didn’t want people to think she was a spoiled kid. It’s not like she minded walking anyway and the weather was nice enough. A bit grey, if anything, but at least it wasn’t raining.

 

The blonde made her way to the school grounds, walking on the edge of the staff car park. She checked her watch and decided that she still had plenty of time for a cigarette before she had to attend her stupid sculpture class. And really, if Naomi was to be expected to attend such a pointless class, she needed her levels of nicotine to be as high as possible. So she leaned her back on a nearby tree and pulled out her fags from her jacket’s pocket.

 

In no time at all, she had lit one up and was taking a very slow and very satisfying drag. She felt the smoke invade her throat and burn her lungs almost immediately, but held it in as long as she could before slowly letting it out. She took another drag and closed her eyes. Already, she could feel the calming effect of the nicotine as it worked its way into her blood stream. Naomi wasn’t psychic by any means, but she just had this feeling that there would be nothing remotely fun or nice about her art class and she needed as much calming beforehand as she could get. Her suspicions were probably due to the fact that Naomi knew she was as artistic as a demolition truck.

 

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a motorcycle. She snapped her eyes open and immediately spotted the owner of that noise; a street model that was an equal mix of plastic and metal. To say that the motorcycle making its way into the car park was beautiful would have been an understatement. Naomi felt her eyes widen at the sight of the black engine with golden and silver piping as it swerved gracefully around the parked cars. It’s not that the blonde had a thing for motorcycles per se, but it had to be admitted that there was something awfully sexy about the roar of those machines and the refinement with which they moved.

 

The motorcycle came to a stop and its owner swiftly jumped down from it. For the first time, Naomi’s attention was brought to the rider and just by the shape of the person, she could easily tell it was a woman. The blonde felt her stomach churn happily. If motorcycles themselves had a sexy vibe, it was nothing compared the women who rode them. And really, Naomi had to admit that, even if she couldn’t see the face of that one woman in that instant, the way her leather jacket was clinging to her torso was enough to make her look particularly good.

 

By that point, Naomi was full on staring. It’s not like the motorcyclist had noticed anyway, so the blonde brought her fag to her lips shakily, took a slow drag and kept staring. But then the woman took her bright red helmet off and Naomi instantly recognized the soft features and stupidly perfect button nose of her English teacher, Miss Fitch… or Emily.

 

When the brunette turned around and caught Naomi’s eye, the blonde swiftly turned away again, her cheeks burning under the embarrassment. She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. Being caught perving on her teacher was definitely not something she had wanted to happen. Of course, it was only because of the motorcycle and absolutely not because of Miss Fitch, Naomi told herself.  

 

“You know you’re not allowed to smoke on the school grounds” An amused voice cut her musing.

 

Naomi snapped her head towards the voice quickly and blushed bright red again when she saw that Miss Fitch had walked over to her.

 

“Hum... I hum...” She tried but was annoyingly tongue-tied.

 

Jesus! What was it with that woman that made it so hard for Naomi to talk?

 

“I’m only teasing, I’m not going to put you in detention or anything” the brunette assured.

“Oh...” Naomi eloquently replied realizing that she _could_ get detention. “Well that’s good”

 

Miss Fitch smiled brightly at her and nodded. Her leather jacket was open now and the blonde could see a loose royal blue shirt underneath. The other woman also had her helmet dangling from her hand and black motorcycle boots on her feet. Naomi gulped slowly as she took in all of her English teacher. She didn’t look quite as small and delicate anymore, but decidedly more badass. It wasn’t a bad look for her at all, Naomi decided.

 

“Nice ride” The blonde said pointing at the motorcycle and feeling ridiculously relieved to have regained some of her speech abilities.

“Thanks” Miss Fitch replied, her soft smile turning into a huge grin.

“Not very teacher-ish though” Naomi added playfully.

 

Miss Fitch laughed loudly to that.

 

“I used to drive a scooter when I attended College myself, but I decided to switch to motorcycles when I grew up. Teacher or not, I bloody love those things” She explained.

“Scooters seem to fit you more size wise mind” The blonde continued and she felt herself freeze a little.

 

She’d forgotten for a moment that she was supposed to be much younger than the other woman as well as her freaking _student_. She cringed a bit at her comment. Thankfully though, the brunette didn’t seem to be offended.

 

“Oi! No making fun of your teacher’s height!” She quipped. “I _do_ grade your papers you know? You should be careful”

“That is true. I’ve very so sorry Miss Fitch” Naomi replied with a sarcastically sweet voice.

 

The other woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Please don’t call me Miss Fitch. It makes me feel a hundred and three” she elaborated.

“Right... So Emily then?”

“Yes please”

“Right… Emily” Naomi repeated before pausing.

 

She didn’t know what else to add and, admittedly, she was a bit caught in her teacher’s gaze at the moment. The petite woman really had amazingly beautiful eyes. She gulped for what felt like the hundredth time since the brunette had arrived and cleared her throat.

 

“Well…” She started unsurely. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the bike type, but it really is a lovely motorcycle.”

“Thanks!” Emily smiled softly again, finally breaking their staring contest to look at the engine for a second. “I love it something fierce so I try to ride it as often as I can before I get too old and my back decides I need to drive scooters again”

“Too old? Please, you’ve got ages ahead of you, you’re not old at all” Naomi scoffed, realizing only after the words had left her mouth that, actually, Emily probably _did_ look old in the eyes of seventeen year-old.

 

She restrained herself from closing her eyes in frustration. She really was awfully bad at this “pretending to be a teenager” business. Especially in Emily Fitch’s presence.

 

“I... I mean! You just… well you can’t be over thirty, can you? And that’s not old… well, it is, but like… not hum… ancient… right?” She quickly tried to cover up.

 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when Emily just started giggling at her rambling. Good. It would be much easier to have her teacher think she was plain odd than have her realize she wasn’t seventeen at all.

 

“Thank you I guess” Emily said with a smirk. “Was that supposed to be positive? Old, but not ancient?”

“I’m almost certain I intended it as a positive thing yes” Naomi nodded, feeling her cheeks blush a little. “How old are you anyway?” She couldn’t help but ask.

 

She knew it was none of her business, knew that it was probably not something a student should ask their teacher, but, to be honest, she was dying to know. Emily smiled softly at her.

 

“I’m twenty-seven”

“Really!? Me t-” Naomi started enthusiastically before remembering herself. “I mean, wow, that’s ten years older” She finished lamely.

“Ouch” Emily said through a chuckle. “Thanks for making me feel old”

“No problem” The blonde shot back smartly.

 

Emily shook her head slowly before looking at her watch.

 

“Well I’ve got to go. Got a class to teach in a bit and I need to change” She announced.

“Oh… alright… well hum… We’ve got English later yeah? So I guess I’ll see you then”

“Indeed. What do you have this morning?” the teacher enquired.

“Sculpture” Naomi said wrinkling her nose and she was surprised when Emily laughed loudly.

“Oh God, good luck with _that_ ” she teased.

“Why do I need luck?” the blonde asked worriedly.

“Oh nothing big… the teacher’s just a bit of a handful” Emily mused. “Anyway, I really must be going. It was nice to talk to you, see you in class”

 

Naomi nodded and bid goodbye to the brunette begrudgingly. Maybe it was because they were the same age, but the blonde found it really easy to chat with the teacher. It was a bit of a relief after spending the week with kids and spending the morning with Kieran and her mom who often were even worst. She lit herself another fag and finished it quickly before she checked her watch and realised she had to get going as well. She groaned and dragged her feet to the entrance. As much as she didn’t want to go, she didn’t have much of a choice.

 

A few minutes later, Naomi was crossing the threshold of her art class and taking a seat at one of the tables. She set her bag at her side on the floor and rested her elbow on the wooden surface. She barely had time to space out before a boy slid in the seat next to her and gave her a huge, but creepy, smile.

 

“Helloooo” the boy said his head held high.

 

The blonde didn’t even answer, but just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Do you have any raisins?” the boy asked.

“Huh… no” Naomi replied slightly confused.

“How about a date then?” he finished with a proud expression.

 

Naomi burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my _God_ , I haven’t heard such a shit chat up line since I was in College” she started. “Hum… I mean since I _switched_ College” she amended.

 

She really needed to stop blurting these things out.

 

“So… Is that a yes then?”

“Oh it’s definitely a no” Naomi corrected.

“What the fuck? Have you _looked_ at me?” The boy pressed, clearly insulted.

 

The blonde gave him a quick once over and she had to admit, he _was_ pretty fit, probably had never been turned down before either, but he was clearly an idiot and freaking seventeen. Naomi really just wasn’t interested in him… at all.

 

“I’m sorry mate, it’s just not a goer” she tried to explain diplomatically.

“Oh I get it. You’re either one of those prude girls or a lezzer aren’t you? Oh yeah, I bet you’re the muff munching type” He sneered.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt to intimidate her. It probably would have worked if she had indeed been seventeen, but at twenty-seven years old, the blonde had long ago stopped caring about these sorts of taunts. Besides, the boy was just saying anything not to show that he had been completely shut down and, really, he was just a stupid kid.

 

“You know, being with a real man could straighten you up” he said in what he probably thought was a sexy voice.

 

Naomi cringed and was about to reply, when Freddie arrived next to her and interrupted.

 

“Oi Doyle!” He snapped. “She’s not interested, get the fucking message, yeah? Fuck off”

“Problem McClair? Am I stepping on your territory? And here I was thinking you were still pinning after Effy Stonem. Finally realised she doesn’t want shit to do with you mate?” the boy replied, pushing his chest out.

“Fuck _off_ ” Freddie articulated slowly.

“Well good luck with _her_ ” Doyle said pointing his chin at Naomi. “When you’re not trying to tap a girl who’s clearly out of your league, you’re trying it on with a lesbian. That’s a bit pathetic, innit?”

 

Freddie made a step towards the other boy, his fist raised, but Naomi quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. She didn’t want him to get in trouble because of her. Luckily though, the teacher walked in right at that moment and immediately interfered.

 

“What’s going on here?” a sharp voice interrupted.

 

Naomi turned around and did a double take when she set her gaze on the woman that was standing in front of the room, an angry expression on her face and her fists on her hips. The blonde felt her jaw drop in surprise as she took in a familiar pair of brown eyes and a familiar button nose. Was that… was that _Emily_?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 

“Well?” The teacher spoke again, cocking one eyebrow high.

 

Immediately, Doyle-the-wanker ran back to his seat and Freddie sat down. Naomi though was a bit too stunned to move. She just kept staring at the other woman with the oddest expression, not quite believing that Emily could be teaching English _and_ Art- no seriously, what kind of shit College did that? Also, She knew she’d only just seen the other girl and she had told her she had to get changed, but Naomi still had a hard time believing she could be dressed… well like _that_. It’s not that it was awful exactly… but well, the blonde just hadn’t taken Emily for such an animal print lover. She didn’t want to judge or anything, but who on earth actually wore _pink_ leopard print skirts?

 

“Are you deaf or just plain slow?” the brunette snapped at her.

 

Only, this time, Naomi noticed that her voice wasn’t the same. It wasn’t as husky, wasn’t as soothing. It didn’t hold any trace of kindness and tenderness like it usually did. And now that the blonde was properly looking, she noticed that the woman in front of her had a rounder face than Emily’s and her hair didn’t have any red tint to it. Naomi closed her gaping mouth and quickly sat down as she realized that the woman staring daggers at her just _wasn’t_ Emily.

 

“Sorry” she mumbled quickly.

“Who are you anyway?” the teacher asked.

“I hum… I’m Naomi Campbell, I’m new” She offered.

 

To her surprise, the other woman snorted the second Naomi had answered.

 

“Oh right, I got the memo. Wow, your name _actually_ is Naomi Campbell? I thought it was a joke or something… well, surely sucks to be you” she mocked. 

 

The blonde felt her cheeks burn red and she narrowed her eyes. She’d figured by then that the woman had to be Emily’s twin or something- because no one looked that alike without being twins- but she was very different from her sister. If Emily was kind, smart, funny and delicate, her sister seemed to be forceful, snappy and downright nasty. Were teachers even allowed to take the piss at their student’s expense?

 

The teacher seemed to be about to add more when someone knocked at the door. Everyone turned to look then as Effy Stonem stepped into the classroom. She threw a quick bored look in the teacher’s direction before walking to a seat.

 

“Sorry I’m late” She said quietly and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she wasn’t sorry at all.

 

The teacher just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Cut the crap Effy and just sit already” she snapped.

 

Naomi was almost relieved.  The teacher didn’t seem to be any nicer to anyone else so, at least, it wasn’t just her.

 

“Anyway” the teacher started to get the blonde’s attention again. “Why don’t you get up again and introduce yourself since you obviously like the attention”

 

The blonde stared at the other woman for a few seconds in disbelief. When the only reply she got was an annoyed tut and a sharp “Well get on with it, we haven’t got all day”, she officially decided that sisters or not, Emily had absolutely _nothing_ in common with that girl. Without much of a choice, Naomi stood up and looked around at her classmates.

 

“Well… I’m Naomi, I transferred from John Cabot… Oh and I’m seventeen” she finished sitting back down.

“Oh no, you’re not done. That was a bit pathetic, don’t you think? Get up”

 

Naomi did as she was told, but not without sending the brunette an evil glare.

 

“You see Miss. Campbell…” She started with an amused smirk. “This is an _art_ class and, although we usually delve in sculpture in this particular course, I encourage self-expression in all its forms. And your very simple introduction just won’t do”

 

By the end of the teacher’s speech, Naomi was pretty sure that she’d been wrong before. That woman- more like freaking _witch_ , she corrected mentally- definitely had a thing against her.

 

“I don’t need this class to express myself” The blonde challenged.

“Is that so? Then why did you sign up, may I ask?”

“I didn’t, I was forced to take this class. Personally, I think it’s a waste of time” Naomi admitted.

 

The class grew eerily silent after Naomi had spoken, except for Effy Stonem who snorted in her corner. Admittedly, the blonde knew that provoking her teacher was probably the worst thing she could have done, but the other woman just seemed to have an uncanny ability to get under her skin. And for fuck’s sake she was twenty-seven! She could just _not_ let herself be bullied, whether by a student or a bloody teacher.

 

The brunette narrowed her eyes and if looks could have killed, Naomi surely would have been lying in a puddle of her own blood in that moment.

 

“Sit down Campbell” She ordered. “You think you’re smart, don’t you?” She proceeded to ask.

 

The blonde shrugged casually, trying not to appear nervous by any means.

 

“Well we’ll see who’s laughing when this semester’s over and you’ve failed this class, which you most certainly will. I can tell just by looking at you that you’ve got about as much artistic flair as a blind warthog, well, by looking at your clothes I mean” the teacher finished with a satisfied smirk.

 

The class erupted in laughter.

 

“I could report you for that” The blonde shot the teacher.

“Report me?” The brunette laughed. “But what for? Did anyone hear me say anything?” she asked looking at the classroom.

 

When no one said anything, the petite woman smirked back at Naomi.

 

“See? What could you _possibly_ report Miss Campbell?”

 

And with that, she completely dismissed the blonde and started her lecture. Naomi didn’t add anything else, but she was fuming. She lowered her head and stared at her desk. She clenched her jaw tightly as she felt tears of anger well up in her eyes. Of course, like anyone else, Naomi had been humiliated before, but never quite so gratuitously. She had never seen a teacher throw such a personal dig at a student before, let alone been the one on the receiving end of it. She couldn’t believe how the class had just backed up the petite teacher. She felt sure this kind of behaviour was definitely not approved of in the College’s rules, but she also had a feeling rules applied differently where the art teacher was concerned.

 

She felt Freddie’s hand on her knee and lifted her head to send him a tentative, thankful smile. The boy took his hand off her shortly after and turned back to stare vacantly at the teacher. A few seconds later, Naomi felt compelled to look to her left, for some reason. She instantly spotted Effy Stonem, obviously not paying any attention to the lesson, but staring at her intently. She dismissed it quickly though, she didn’t have time to worry about Effy Stonem looking at her right now.

 

The rest of the class went by slowly, or at least it did in Naomi’s opinion. It made her feel a bit sick how possibly every boy in the class kept drooling over this second Fitch. Even Freddie would keep his eyes well trained on the petite woman even if he wasn’t really listening to a word she was saying. She personally was convinced that it had a lot to do with the woman’s revolting cleavage and very little else. Honestly, they nestled there like two bald men kissing beneath a blanket. There was nothing appealing with that image. Nothing.

 

When the bell finally signalled the end of the class, Naomi was the first to rise and leave the premises, feeling immensely relieved when the other Fitch just ignored her. She was a few feet away already when Freddie caught up with her.

 

“Naomi wait!”  He said.

 

She slowed down for his benefit, because she wasn’t angry at him. Really, it wasn’t his fault their art teacher was a complete bitch and Freddie had been nothing but lovely to her.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot to warn you about Katie” he said to her.

“Who?”

“Katie Fitch, our art teacher” he elaborated.

“Oh… well… it’s okay, whatever” she quickly dismissed then wrinkled her nose. “Katie? You call her Katie?”

 

The teen shrugged, his cheeks getting a bit darker.

 

“It’s what she prefers. She’s usually pretty chill and mellow.”

“I’m having a hard time believing you” Naomi said bitterly.

“I bet… I think she’s got it in for you though… I’ve never seen her have a go like that at anyone else before. Then again, I’ve never seen anyone stand up to her before either” Freddie finished with a coy smile.

 

It was good though because his smile seemed to be contagious and quickly spread across the blonde’s features.

 

“Yeah? Well if we’re counting points, I still think she won”

“Fuck that, at least you got a word in. Much better than anyone’s ever done I reckon”

 

Naomi smiled brighter and realised for the first time how glad she was she had met the boy. He was a real mood lifter.

 

“Oh by the way Freds, I wanted to thank you for earlier too”

“What for?” the boy asked looking genuinely perplexed.

“For telling off that wanker, you didn’t have to”

“Oh that was nothing” Freddie shrugged. “Doyle’s a fucking prick with too much ego”

 

Naomi nodded and they fell silent, but the girl could tell Fred had something on his mind. She chanced him a curious look and when he still didn’t say anything, she elbowed him gently in the ribs.

 

“What?” he asked.

“No, _you_ what? I can tell you wanna ask something. Go on, out with it” she pushed.

“Well hum… I don’t… well I don’t want to pry, but I was wondering… Is it… Was he right? Like I know Doyle just said it because you turned him down, but I realised I’ve never asked and I wouldn’t mind so like… are you?” Freddie rambled.

“Am I what?” the blonde questioned her eyebrow raised.

“Well… gay… Are you gay?”

 

Naomi considered what to answer for a moment. When she’d first been told she’d be going back to College, what she’d tell people if asked that particular question was one thing she’d thought about. She hadn’t really made a decision then and now that she _was_ being asked, she wondered what she should say. It took her approximately 30 seconds to decide that she was definitely over thinking this and just decided to go for the truth. So she shrugged and looked at Freddie.

 

“Not exactly”

“So… does that mean you’re bi?”

“I guess, but I just don’t like labels” she explained.

“Cool” Freddie said nodding. “Okay well I gotta go meet JJ, but I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Sure”

 

And with that the teen had disappeared. Well that had been much easier than she had expected. She had to admit that she was pretty glad the boy hadn’t made a fuss about it, but she was quite surprised that she hadn’t had to explain further. If there was one thing she had to appreciate about the new generation it was how readily they accepted things like that. Naomi had said she wasn’t exclusively gay and that she just wasn’t into labels, then that was that, no more questions asked.

 

The blonde walked to her locker and gathered her stuff for her upcoming English class. Then she checked her watch and figured she could sneak in another fag before going, so she stepped outside for a bit. She’d been smoking for a few minutes when she spotted Effy a few meters away, smoking as well. She looked at the brunette curiously. Naomi had been at Roundview for a week and never had she seen Effy Stonem hang out with anyone else but herself. And the thing was that it looked like it was exactly what Effy wanted.

 

After Naomi had been studying Effy for about a minute, the brunette raised her gaze to meet hers. The blonde didn’t turn away though. Both girls just looked at each other for what felt like a couple of minutes, until Effy flicked her fag into the distance and left. As she did, Naomi sighed loudly and tossed her own fag. That girl really was a mystery, a mystery Naomi was dying to solve. She couldn’t stop the feeling that Effy was the key to everything or at least the key to unravelling her new friends’ secrets and the key to her success in this stupid assignment. It was then that she remembered something else that wanker-Doyle had said. He’d said that Freddie was pinning after Effy hadn’t he? Naomi smiled slowly as she made her way to her English class, feeling for the first time that week that she was onto something.

 

When Naomi entered the class, she automatically looked at the teacher’s desk and smiled broadly when she spotted Emily sitting quietly with a book in her hands. She felt ridiculously relieved when she took in the brunette’s updated look and she saw dark jeans with black boots and a grey and red stripped long sleeved shirt. She felt even more satisfied when she didn’t see a sign of animal print anywhere. Before she could stop herself, she walked right to the other woman. She was about two feet away when Emily lifted her gaze from her book and smirked at her.

 

“Had an interesting art class then?” she asked playfully.

 

Naomi groaned loudly and shook her head as Emily giggled.

 

“You’re sister is a bi-” The blonde started forcefully, but cut herself when she saw Emily’s raised eyebrow. “A bully” She said instead.

 

The petite woman giggled again and nodded.

 

“I know, trust me. Around 20 years of living with Katie has shown me how much of a… bully she can be” she finished with a wink.

 

It was Naomi’s turn to chuckle.

 

“So she told you about me then?” She asked the teacher.

“I’m not sure “tell” is exactly the word I would use…” Emily mused.

“Oh? What would you use then?”

“Probably yell”

“Oh right… well whatever she told, sorry, _yelled_ you, just know that she was worse” Naomi defended to Emily’s amusement.

 

She chuckled again and then offered a more serious look to the grumpy blonde.

 

“You might want to lay low for a bit though Naomi… She is a teacher after all, you owe her respect”

“And what? She can disrespect me, but I can’t?” Naomi thundered. “I’m just supposed to bear her shit then?”

“That’s not what I said, but if you lay low, she won’t have any reason to push your buttons”

 

The blonde was about to reply that she doubted Katie needed much of a reason to push her buttons anyway, but was properly interrupted by a very hyperactive Panda.

 

“NA-OOOO-MIIII!” She bellowed as she appeared right next to the two women. “OH MY GOD!? I just ran into Freddie and he told me that you like to buff the beaver and not just surf and turf with boys!! Why didn’t you tell me! I think it’s whizzer! I’ve never had a friend who likes to have lady friends too! How long have you known? Have you ever surfed and turfed with girls? It’s so bonkers I’m super-duper excited! I have so many questions!!”

 

When Panda finally finished speaking, Naomi was convinced she looked like a lobster. She could feel her whole face burning under the embarrassment as she stared at the innocent teen. She glanced at the rest of the classroom and saw a few students looking at her interestingly, but it hadn’t seemed to make much of a fuss. Naomi didn’t really mind them anyway, no, what was making her nervous was actually the fact that Panda had blurted all of this out right in front of Emily.

 

She turned her head slowly to look at her teacher and wasn’t sure how to react when she saw that the brunette, whose cheeks were also a bit red, was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. Naomi gulped slowly and looked back at Panda.

 

“Hey Pandora… Hum… yeah well… maybe now’s not the best time for questions yeah?”  
“Oh of course, but you have to promise you’ll tell me eventually! I’m really into boys me, but I’m just so curious!”

“Right… hum…”

“Oh I know! It’s my birthday in a few weeks! I was thinking of doing a pyjama party! You _have_ to come it’ll be bonkers! Plus my mom doesn’t allow boys at parties so it’ll be just girls and then I can ask you right?!”

“Huh… Well hum… I’ll check, but huh… I guess”

“Whizzer! Now come on silly, let’s find seats before class starts!”

 

And with that the blonde had no choice, but to follow. She sent a nervous glance in Emily’s direction, but the teacher had already gone back to her book, although with a very amused grin on her lips. Naomi groaned internally as she sat down next to Panda and proceeded to listen to her babbling. She couldn’t believe though how Panda had just outed her like that in front of their teacher. It’s not that Naomi wasn’t comfortable with herself or anything, but… well she didn’t quite know why it bothered her. All she knew right now was that her stomach was tied in knots and her brain was working in overdrive.

 

It’s not like Emily would care or anything. She was her teacher, surely she wouldn’t judge her. And, really, there was like _no way_ Emily was a bigot. Naomi could just tell. So why was it making her so nervous? She pushed the thoughts away as the class began and let herself get lost in her teacher’s voice.

 

When the class came close to its end, Naomi was once again really surprised by how much she had enjoyed it. Really, the petite teacher had interesting analysis and ideas about the books they’d so far discussed. Just before the bell rang and she had to let them go, Emily announced an assignment.

 

“Now, I know this is the part you all hate the most, but since it _is_ school, you have an assignment”

 

There was a collective groan from the students and the petite woman just chuckled.

 

“It’s an easy one. We’re still early on so I won’t make you think too hard just yet” She teased. “I want you to pick a classic, whether it’s something from Shakespeare or Dickens and I want you to make an analysis. I’m not setting an essay question either, I want to know if you can read a work and understand it enough to discuss one of its important theme in an essay. There will be points for the essay question you will have chosen and I want you to reference at least two other works. The references don’t have to be other books though, they can be plays or movies, for example. Is that clear? Yeah? Alright, it’s due next week, have a good weekend!” Emily finished as the sound of multiple chairs erupted in the room.  “Oh and also, I’m pretty adept with that thing called a computer, so please guys, don’t plagiarize or I’ll flunk you with no remorse okay?”

 

Naomi chuckled to herself as she gathered her stuff. She offered Emily an uneasy smile as she passed her desk, but she was still way too worried about what Panda had let slip earlier to stop and chat. Besides, she’d already spoken to her before class and if she didn’t want to be judged as a complete nerd, she had to stop hanging out with her teacher, no matter how funny and nice she was.

 

It had been a long week anyway and what Naomi really wanted above all was a freaking drink. So she quickly made her way to the school’s exit. The faster she’d be in her car, the faster she’d be home, or actually at her mum’s since she had promised her earlier.

 

She was walking fast, not really looking around her and already day dreaming about how wonderful a very cold larger would be, or maybe a glass of wine, when a voice startled her out of her thoughts. A very gruff and familiar voice she _really_ didn’t want to hear.

 

“NAOMI!” the voice called and she turned around, her eyes wide.

 

Unfortunately, when she saw the person that had called for her, the blonde realised she had not been mistaken when she’d thought that the voice sounded exactly like Kieran’s. She walked the few feet distancing her from her grubby old boss quickly.

 

“What are you _doing_ here?” She hissed.

“Well I’ve come to pick you up, haven’t I?” He announced happily.

“Pick me up? Why?” She asked.

 

Kieran had to know she had her car, so what was he doing here?

 

“Can’t a man come pick up his stepdaughter sometimes?” He asked loudly.

 

Naomi’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she took that in.

 

“Oh-my-God!! Have you come here to tell me you’ve finally started shagging my _mother_? Are you completely fucking mad?!? Great for you, but I _don’t_ want to know!!” She pressed.

“Wait what?” Kieran replied confused.

 

Then he seemed to understand.

 

“Oh God! No!! I’m not… Me and Gina we’re not… Not that I… I mean…” He started rambling, his cheeks growing redder by the minute. He let out an annoyed sigh and continued. “For fuck’s sake Naomi this is my _cover_ ” he whispered. “You worried me this morning so I decided to come check out the field meself! I needed a cover though, didn’t I? Don’t particularly want to be taken as a pedo or something”

“So your cover is that you’re my _stepfather_? Gee, I wonder where you got that idea from.” Naomi shot back sarcastically.

“I do not appreciate you doubting my professionalism Naomi!”

“Because me thinking you want to make a pass at my mum is “doubting your professionalism”, is it?”

“Yes! Your mother is a lovely woman whom I respect very much, I’ll have you know!”

“Rightttt, anyway, I don’t care if you want to shag my mum or not, just don’t tell me about it and we’re sorted”

“You can be so crude sometimes”

“Because you’re the personification of grace” Naomi said rolling her eyes.

“This is not why I’m here!” Kieran finally said before turning to look at the students exiting the building. “Now, which of these little fuckers do you know?”

 

The blonde turned around as well and started to look at everyone. She spotted Panda in the distance and waved at her. Pandora waved back enthusiastically and Kieran chuckled.

 

“She looks like a mong!” he said.

“She’s the one making buddies with leprechaun”

“In that case, she looks charming!” The man corrected and it was Naomi’s turn to laugh.

 

Then, she spotted Freddie and JJ. The first boy sent her a smile and a slight nod while the other waved shyly. She waved back at the both of them.

 

“The tall one looks normal, not sure I trust the curls on the other’s head” Kieran said. “Anyone else you know?”

“Nope” Naomi said making the p pop a bit.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were shite at making friends” he concluded.

“Cheers”

“I’m just stating the obvious” Kieran said in a sage voice.

 

The sound of a motorcycle made them both turn around and Naomi felt her heart accelerate a bit. She watched as Emily drove closer to them. The petite woman didn’t stop, but when she was close enough, she lifted a few fingers from her left hand to acknowledge the blonde. Naomi waved back lamely and turned back to Kieran.

 

“Now who was _that_? Because this kid looks interesting!”

“You’re just saying that because of the motorcycle. Anyway, it’s not a student, it’s my English teacher”

“I knew there was a reason why you stopped complaining about those classes, teacher looks cool” Kieran quipped as Naomi blushed furiously.

 

Of course, she knew her boss had meant it innocently, but it was still making her extremely fidgety. Which, in turn annoyed her, because, why was she fidgety? It’s not like Kieran had made it sound like she didn’t complain about English because she had a _thing_ for Emily, was it? Which she definitely didn’t have. The woman was nice and all and, okay, perhaps she had one of _those_ smiles, the kind that made you weak in the knees, but really, Naomi didn’t think of her that way. Not even a little.

 

She was probably way lost in her mental rambling when Kieran snapped her out of it. He elbowed her in the shoulder and pointed in the distance.

 

“Her!” he said excitedly and Naomi felt her heart stop when she realised he was pointing at none other than Effy Stonem. “Staff or student?”

“Huh… She’s a student…”

“Do you know her?”

“Well I wouldn’t say I _know_ her… but I know her name is Effy Stonem”

“I want her!” Kieran exclaimed.

“Going to give her a 'Jim'll Fix' It badge, are you?”

“Not like that you idiot, I want her for the article, she’s bloody perfect!”

 

Naomi raised her eyebrow. Admittedly, the man was right, Effy _was_ perfect, or at least she looked perfect for the article, but there was no way for Kieran to know that.

 

“How’d you know?”

“Are you shitting me Naomi? Just look at her! She looks all kinds of fucked up! Dark clothes, dark make up, loner type, she’s bound to be a _gold_ mine.”

“Well you said it Kieran, she’s a loner. Also, from what I’ve gathered, she’s sort of the school’s superstar so-”

“What are you fucking waiting for then?!” the man interrupted.

“What?”

“If she’s the school’s superstar why aren’t you befriending her? Fuck’s sake Naomi, it’s kids like these you want to get to know for the article; the mysterious ones, not the slightly loony!”

“It’s not _that_ fucking easy, is it?” The blonde snapped.

“Easy or not you’ll have to do it. I want you to befriend her Naomi. End of the discussion”

“But-”

“No buts, get it done” Kieran cut.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, sighing.

 

“Great! Now that that’s sorted, want a lift to your car?” he said joyfully.

 

;;

 

When Naomi got to her mother’s house, she was positively sure that her head was about to explode. If she had felt positive about her article earlier, all optimism had now been erased with Kieran’s new desire that she play best mates with Effy Stonem. It’s not that Naomi thought he was wrong or anything, but she had a feeling it wouldn’t be that freaking easy. Effy was a loner. And more than that, she didn’t know her. Didn’t know her and had been seen hanging out with kids who obviously had a problem with her. Oh and that was without taking into account that Naomi was just plain _bad_ at making friends.

 

She let herself in, kicked her shoes off, threw her bag on the ground and it felt so freaking like old times that, if a naked man had walked by in that moment, Naomi would have believed she was actually back in College.

 

“Is that you sweetheart?” her mother called.

“Yeah, are you in the kitchen?”

“Yes, do you want a cuppa love?” Gina asked.

“D’you have anything stronger?” the younger blonde shouted back.

“Of course, I’ve got two bottles of red if you want”

“Perfect, but what will you drink?” she answered as she walked into the kitchen.

 

The first thing she spotted was her mum standing behind the counter, cutting up vegetables. The second was Cook sitting comfortably at the table, a pint of larger in front of him. She cocked him a questioning eyebrow as she walked to her mother.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked calmly.

“Your mum invited me to dinner, didn’t she?” He replied smoothly.

“When you told me you were coming over, I figured it would be fun to make a proper dinner and invite James. The more the merrier!” Gina explained.

“ _That_ should be your life’s motto. Think I’ll put it on your bloody grave” Naomi said when she arrived next to her mum.

 

She placed a kiss on her cheek and reached for a wine glass in the cupboard. She poured herself a glass and went to sit next to Cook. He shot her a big soppy grin as she sat and Naomi noticed his pupils were large and his eyes glossy. She scoffed and took a sip of her wine.

 

“How long have you been here?” She asked. “You look like you’re already pissed”

“Just comfortably cheery love” He replied still smiling.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that you’re getting drunk with my _mother_ Cook?”

“Course I don’t. Gina’s ace” the boy said raising his pint in Gina’s direction.

“Oh James! You’re such a charmer” the older woman replied.

“Just wiv ya Gina”

“Oh _god_ , this sounds terrifyingly close to flirting. I don’t feel comfortable with that idea at all”

“Well I wouldn’t mind” Cook said as Gina laughed and Naomi cringed. “I’m sure your mum has got _moves_ mate. Besides, I’ve always wanted to bang a Campbell woman, might as well get the original, yeah?”

 

Gina laughed again as Naomi exaggerated a shudder. Probably just to piss her off, Cook got up and went behind the older woman. He placed his arms around her waist and Gina leaned into him.

 

“This is so inappropriate” Naomi whined as the other two giggled.

“Jesus Naomio, calm down” the boy said letting go of her mum. “Gina’s like a mother to me… Like a proper mum, yeah?”

“And you’re just like a son” Gina finished, turning to place a soft kiss on the boy’s cheek.

 

This time, Naomi smiled. She had to admit she did love the fact that Gina was quite fond of Cook and vice versa. Every time her best mate would drop by for dinner, it felt like a real family. They had their inside jokes and their old stories and no one was ever afraid to just say whatever they wanted. And having a family wasn’t something she had ever taken for granted.

 

Of course, it annoyed her sometimes how both Cook and her mother seemed to bond over making fun of her, but she didn’t mind, not really. That was their way of showing their love and Naomi liked being teased a lot more than emotional speeches.

 

The evening went by quickly, with those two making her laugh every few minutes. They all bantered and drank and laughed. Cook always had new crazy stories to tell and Gina was always so bloody excited and responsive to them that she really made the best audience.

 

They were well into the evening and had moved to the living room, the two bottles of wine long gone. Gina had taken out an old bottle of vodka from a cupboard and they were slowly working their way through it.

 

“So how was your meeting earlier, sweetheart?” her mum asked after a moment of silence.

 

Naomi groaned loudly before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“That awful?”

“A bit worse actually” she said.

“What’s the problem?” Cook questioned obviously curious.

“The problem is that I have _nothing_ ” the blonde admitted painfully.

“What d’you mean?”

“For my article, I just… I can’t find anything interesting to say”

“Oh honey…”

“And worse is that now Kieran is on my arse about it” Naomi continued to whine.

“Well it’s his job you know” Gina defended.

“I _know_ , but he fucking dropped by after classes today and just decided to tell me who to make friends with”

“Did he?”

“Yeah, and, of course, he just had to choose the College’s Queen Bee or something”

 

Cook laughed at that, but Naomi just continued her rant.

  
“So now I’ve got to make buddies with a girl that probably wants absolutely _nothing_ to do with me. The worst part is that I’m pretty sure the only reason I managed to make “friends” at all so far is because they’re bloody clueless and haven’t clocked on I’m not _really_ interested in making mates, but her? I just know she’ll spot it from a hundred miles”

 

When she was done, the younger blonde took another sip of her drink before sighing loudly. She pushed a hand through her blonde locks and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, both Cook and her mother were looking at her, but neither said anything. She could tell though that there was something on their minds. She moved her eyes from the two and, after a bit, Cook sighed and decided to speak up.

 

“Maybe… well like, I dunno, but you could maybe well… Try for real ya know?” he offered.

“Try what for real?”

“Try to make friends for real”

“Why would I do _that_?” Naomi scoffed. “They’re all seventeen; I can’t make friends with seventeen year olds”

“Why not? It’s not like age really matters in friendships does it?”

“A bit of an age difference doesn’t, but that’s 10 years Cook, it’s too much. We’ve got nothing in common”

“How can you know that?” he pressed.

“I just do…”

“Look mate… I don’t want to be a dick or anything… but you can’t really afford to be fussy in the friends department… it’s not like you’ve got loads….” He said sheepishly.

“Cook has a point” her mother piped up.

 

She knew that the both of them meant well, but that didn’t stop Naomi’s blood from boiling at her friend’s comment.

 

“So?” She said through clenched teeth. “It’s _my_ life and it suits me fine”

 

When her friend lifted his hands in the air, she knew he had clocked on to her anger, but, unfortunately, that didn’t stop him from continuing the conversation.

 

“I’m just saying… Having friends ain’t that bad”

“I’ve got friends, I’ve got you haven’t I?” Naomi tried to cut in.

“You do, I’m always there mate, you know that, but I don’t have to be your _only_ friends, do I? You know me Naomio I don’t mind sharing” He joked to lighten the mood but Naomi was having none of it.

“I don’t see the need of having friends just for the sake of having friends” She snapped. “My life suits me the way it is”

“Cook is just suggesting something sweetheart” Gina continued. “Look love, we know you’ve had a bad experience in the past, but-”

“Shut up!” Naomi shouted.

 

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel herself shaking. She was furious, absolutely livid and she couldn’t believe they had gone there. Neither her mum nor Cook dared to say anything after that. Naomi gulped down the rest of her drink and placed it carefully back on the table next to her. Then she got up. She didn’t miss the apologetic looks of her mum and friend though.

 

“It’s getting late, I’ve got to go home” she stated.

 

Of course everyone knew it wasn’t exactly true, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to leave.

 

“Are you sure you’re good to drive?” her mother asked.

 

“Course” She said, briefly making eye contact with the older woman before walking out of the living room.

 

She paused by the door to put her shoes on and grab her bag and jacket. She was all set on walking out the door without further goodbyes, but Cook stopped her.

 

“Wait mate, I’ll come wiv” he announced.

 

The blonde nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Part of her just wanted to leave, but the other part knew she was already being rude enough as it was. So she waited for her friend and even found it in her to give a really swift hug to her mother when it was time to go.

 

Naomi ended up offering to drive the boy home because he had drunk significantly more than she had and he lived quite far. Of course, Cook was never one to turn down a free ride, so he hoped in. They had been driving in silence for a bit when Cook decided to renew the conversation.

 

“You know Gin didn’t mean to upset ya”

“Urgh, Gin? Really Cook, _really_?”

“Don’t change the subject mate” He said rolling his eyes. “You know she didn’t”

 

Naomi gripped her steering wheel tighter for a few seconds, but soon felt herself deflate. She knew her mum hadn’t meant to make her this angry, but she also knew that Naomi didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“I know” She muttered. “But I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t _need_ to talk about it”

“If you say so Naoms” the boy replied before they fell silent again.

 

When Naomi was in bed later, after having dropped off Cook, she finally let her body relax. She closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. She let the anger she could still feel in her chest seep out of her and let her brain erase the memories her mother had brought up. She focused on her job instead, like she always did. She didn’t need to think about what had happened a decade ago, she was sure of that. What she _did_ need to think about though was how she’d approach Effy Stonem on Monday. She felt herself tense a bit, but willed her body to relax once more. She could tell already that it wouldn’t be an easy task. Effy was mysterious an alluring and Naomi would probably not be the first person to try and become her friend. Perhaps, though, it would be easy. After all, the brunette had seemed to show interest in her when she’d arrived and she had been staring at her a lot today… So maybe when Naomi approached her she’d be receptive and it would just happen naturally.

 

Naomi could always dream.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 

When the next Monday arrived, Naomi was almost glad to be going to Roundview. The rest of her weekend had been a bit weird what with Cook having to work at the salon and her being cross with her mother.

 

And, without them, her life was so exciting that she had ended up spending most of her Saturday doing her essay for her English class. When Emily had first announced the homework, Naomi had figured she’d just find an old Uni paper and present it to the brunette- it wasn’t plagiarism if she was the one that had written it in the first place- but had decided to just write a new one in the end. It had kept her busy and, since she had to admit she was a bit of a book nerd, she hadn’t even minded digging through her bookcase to find suitable references. The final product had been something she was quite proud of and she couldn’t wait to hand it in, even if it wasn’t due until the end of the week.

 

On Sunday, she had gone to a student rally about tuition fees because she had nothing else to do. Even if she wasn’t a student anymore, Naomi was an activist and therefore often joined rallies about causes she thought mattered. That and she had wanted to avoid her mother’s insistent phone calls. The old bat had left her alone the day before, but, apparently, she had nothing better to do of her Sunday than pester Naomi.

 

When she’d come back from the protest, the younger blonde had been much more calm than when she had left. There was something about yelling in the streets with a bunch of strangers that was awfully liberating. She had been feeling so relaxed that she had called her mother and had apologized for leaving in such a hurry on Friday. Her mother had also apologized and so their tiff had been settled. They’d carefully avoided speaking about the real cause of the matter, but that was how they did things. Or rather, how Naomi did things.

 

Still, when Monday came, Naomi was nearly glad to have something to occupy her. Of course, the moment she had set foot on the College’s grounds, she felt the familiar knots reappear in her stomach. She knew she had a week to befriend Effy Stonem and have something to tell Kieran on their meeting the following Friday and that was making her more than a little nervous. It’s not like she had much choice though if she wanted to keep her job.

 

Naomi arrived at Roundview a bit early. She looked around the grounds to try and spot the elusive brunette she was supposed to befriend, but when she didn’t see her anywhere, she decided she might as well walk in. Inside, she pondered if she should go to the REC room and maybe meet with Panda, Freddie and JJ or if she should just go to English right away. She hesitated a moment, but decided that she would see the blonde teenage girl in class anyway, so she made her way to English.

 

When she walked into the classroom, Naomi was surprised to notice no one was there yet. She felt a hint of disappointment course through her, but swiftly pushed it away. Admittedly, she had seen Emily’s motorcycle in the staff car park and had thought the teacher would be there, but it wasn’t a big deal that she wasn’t. It’s not like they were friends or anything and like the blonde wanted to tell her about her weekend. So Naomi just settled herself at a desk in the middle of the classroom and pulled out her IPhone. She was half way through reading her emails when someone joined her in the empty classroom.

 

“Hey” she heard and snapped her head up.

 

A big smile graced her lips when she saw Emily walking in with a pile of folders and papers. The brunette placed the pile on her desk and turned to give Naomi a warm smile.

 

“You’re early” she stated.

“Yeah…” Naomi replied not really knowing what to add and suddenly feeling very nerdy.

 

What if Emily thought she was a loser? She pushed the thought away though. What did it matter anyway what Emily thought of her?

 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here early…” the brunette said walking towards her. “I wanted to talk to you…”

 

Naomi gulped slowly as the petite woman girl sat at the desk besides hers.

 

“Oh?” She said, her heart fluttering a little.

 

Emily gave her a kind smile before nodding. She crossed her legs, straightened her back and eyed Naomi for a few seconds. The blonde was staring at her with raised eyebrows. She could feel a bubble of excitement churning in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what Emily wanted at all, but she very much wanted to know. Somehow, the thought that Emily had been thinking about her was something she rather liked.

 

“I wanted to know if you’ve had the opportunity to discuss your sexuality with someone before” The brunette finally asked very carefully after taking a big breath.

 

The minute the words were out of her teacher’s mouth, Naomi felt her face flame bright red. Jesus fucking Christ! She had _not_ expected Emily to say that at all. So much so that she was rendered completely speechless. She stared at the other woman, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

 

“I know it can be a very hard subject to discuss” Emily offered with a smile. “And I saw how uncomfortable you looked when Pandora mentioned it last Friday. I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me if you need to”

 

Really, Emily was being adorable and ridiculously sweet, but nothing she was saying was making Naomi feel better. Actually, she felt insanely stupid. She didn’t know what she had expected the other woman to say. I mean, of course it would be something like that, right? Of course Emily had spotted her red face when Panda had outed her and, being a teacher and all, it was her job to make sure that her student was okay. Naomi wasn’t sure if she was happy for the other woman’s concern or a bit disappointed that that was what she had wanted to tell her.

 

“Naomi?” the brunette pried after a few seconds of silence.

“Yeah… right… Panda and huh… I’m fine thanks” She said quickly.

“Have you told your parents?” Emily asked.

“Yes!” Naomi provided right away. “And really my mum is fine with it, it’s no big deal, promise, I’m totally fine”

 

The petite woman nodded slowly, her eyes glued to the blonde’s face. It made her feel self-conscious, but it also unnerved her. Emily really had a freakishly profound gaze that just seemed to tear away at her soul every time it landed on her. But really, this time there would be nothing to see. It’s not like Naomi was just coming to terms with her attraction to girls. Of course, Emily had no way of knowing that.

 

“Well that’s good” The teacher said with a smile. “Having a solid support group is really important during the period you’re going through”

 

Naomi nodded along dimly. She couldn’t help feeling guilty, because, even if she wasn’t saying anything, it felt a lot like the blonde was lying to Emily.

 

“I know it can be a harsh business sometimes and teenagers can be mean about it. It’s better nowadays, but if you ever need to talk about it, you know where to find me. I think I can be of help”

“Got personal experience, have you?” Naomi said before she had time to think.

 

Emily’s cheeks coloured instantly.

 

“I’m sorry” Naomi added. “I didn’t mean to imply… I just, it sort of came out. I’ve got this problem called never wanting to shut my mouth-ism. It’s a real plague” she continued to try and ease the tension.

 

She felt a breath of relief get out of her when Emily giggled.

 

“It’s fine” she assured the blonde. “I _do_ have experience actually” she said a hint of challenge in her eyes.

 

When Naomi’s eyes widened and she felt her mouth open in surprise, though, the brunette continued.

 

“I’ve helped students before”

 

The blonde promptly shut her mouth then and gulped slowly.

 

“Right, of course” she muttered as Emily got up and went back to her own desk.

 

Naomi cursed mentally at herself. She’d really thought for a second that Emily had just admitted to her that she liked girls. Of course it wasn’t that at all. Of course Emily just had experience dealing with students coming to terms with their sexual orientation. Even if there was a chance of Emily being gay, there was no way the brunette would just confide in Naomi. She was her _teacher_ , not her friend. The blonde squirmed a bit in her seat as she forced her stare back to her IPhone. The idea that Emily could be gay was making her extremely nervous and she didn’t know why. 

 

They didn’t remain the two sole people in the room very long after that since the rest of the class started filling in. Panda sat eagerly next to Naomi and the class began. Again, it passed in a flash and before she knew it, Naomi was walking back to the REC room with her new friend. She kept a watchful eye to try and spot Effy, but didn’t have any luck.

 

“ _Alright_ ” she thought. If she couldn’t find Effy right now and couldn’t try to approach her, the least she could do was to question Freddie. She still needed to find an appropriate way of doing that though so she settled for sitting with the group for a while. When it came time to go to her next class, she sent what she knew to be her best smile at the tall boy and asked in a velvety voice:

  
“Hey Fred, would you mind walking me to class? I’m still not sure where it is”

“Sure” The boy said instantly, a big smile creeping on his lips.

 

The blonde knew she was flirting, but whatever. If it got her the information she needed, she didn’t mind doing it just a bit. They fell into steps with each other and Naomi waited until they were a bit away from the others before speaking.

 

“Freds… I was wondering if I could ask you something?” She started carefully.

“Yeah?”

“Well you know how you asked me about what Doyle said last Friday right?”

“Hum”

“Well I was wondering if I could ask you about what he said to you as well”

 

Naomi saw the boy straighten up and tense uncomfortably next to her the minute she had stopped speaking. She didn’t press the matter, wanting to let Freddie mull over her demand. She saw him eye everything around them nervously. She could tell he was hesitant.

 

“I suppose… What do you want to know exactly?” he said after a moment.

 

Naomi tried to keep her winning grin in check before she continued.

 

“Well I guess I wanted to know if he was right. Do you have a thing for Effy Stonem?”

 

The boy shrugged and remained silent for a while. They arrived to Naomi’s class and the blonde leaned on a nearby locker to wait for her new friend’s answer.

 

“I guess I had…” he admitted shyly.

“Not anymore?” she pressed a bit.

“It’s complicated”

“Oh? So you guys have history then?”

“You could say that…” He started. “But then not really”

“What do you mean?” The blonde said maybe a bit too quickly.

 

She felt the boy’s discomfort the moment she’d asked and regretted immediately pushing it. His shoulders tensed again and he looked to the side.

 

“It’s a long story... and well, I got to get to class…” he said. “I’ll tell you some other time perhaps, yeah?” he offered with half a smile.

“Yeah alright” Naomi conceded as the boy walked away.

 

She rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn’t sure if this conversation could be qualified as an improvement or if she’d made things worse for herself. She guessed though that Freddie _had_ offered to explain it to her some other time so surely she hadn’t completely scared him away. At least she hoped.

 

;;

 

The rest of the day had been completely uneventful. She’d had lunch with the group and Freddie had been a bit shy around her, but nothing major. She had kept an eye out for Effy all day, but hadn’t seen her at all. She’d left that night feeling a bit worried, but she still had the rest of the week so it wasn’t too bad.

 

When she _still_ hadn’t seen the brunette teen by Wednesday morning though, Naomi got increasingly more nervous. She had two days left before her meeting with Kieran and she hadn’t even _seen_ the girl, let alone made contact. She couldn’t help the nagging feeling building in her chest that she wouldn’t have much more to say on Friday morning than she had the week before and this time, her boss wouldn’t be so nice about it.

 

To make matters worse, Kieran had been keeping a closer watch on her as well. By the look of things, he was spending half of his time sending her emails via her phone and it was really starting on grind on her patience. How did he expect her to get anywhere if he kept bugging her all the time?

 

She was making her way outside for a fag when she heard her phone’s email application go off. She rolled her eyes and quickly clicked the message open.

 

_From: K. MacFoeinaiugh_

_To: N. Campbell_

_Object: Get your arse into gear_

_Any sign of the Stonem?_

_Kieran_

 

She barely had time to groan in frustration at yet another pointless email when she heard another one go through. She considered chucking her phone as far away as she could when she saw it was another message from her boss. She clicked it open nonetheless.

 

_From: K. MacFoeinaiugh_

_To: N. Campbell_

_Object: Friday Night_

_Hello,_

_Despite being the Editor in Chief of this paper, I don’t often find the right words to explain myself. I figured, then, that I’d spare you from my inadequate prose and tell you bluntly that I think you’re exquisite._ _I cordially request that you accompany me to an eating establishment of some kind, for the purpose of light-hearted conversation and the possibility of forming a companionship agreement over the coming weeks.  Or to put it in what I believe is called 'street' language: fancy a date?_

_I look forward to your reply,_

_Kieran_

 

Naomi nearly tripped over her feet when she was done reading. She stared, wide eyed, at the email for a few moments before typing back a reply.

 

_From: N. Campbell_

_To: K. MacFoeinaiugh_

_Object: Re: Friday Night_

 

_OH MY GOD KIERAN!! What the fuck are you on about??_

_Naomi_

It took barely a few seconds before she got a reply back.

 

_From: K. MacFoeinaiugh_

_To: N. Campbell_

_Object: Re: Re: Friday Night_

_Oh bollocks Naomi! I meant to send that to your mum. Sorry about that._

_Kieran_

The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine. Jesus! She couldn’t believe she’d just witnessed her mum getting asked out on a date. What had happened to _not_ telling her about any development between the man and her mum? She did _not_ want to know! Was that so hard to understand? On some level, she knew she was happy for her mum, knew the older woman would be positively thrilled, but at the same time she couldn’t help feeling revolted by the concept of her mum having a love life.

 

Naomi was so engrossed in thoughts of Kieran and her mum going out, making even more obvious googly eyes at each other and- god help her- snogging each other’s faces off that she didn’t look where she was going. That was until she collided painfully into someone and fell back on her arse.

 

“Shit” She hissed before looking up and seeing exactly _who_ she had collided into.

 

And, of course, her luck being just too grand, the person that was staring back at her was the very girl she’d been looking for all week. Naomi’s cheeks flushed red and she tried to scramble to her feet as quickly as possible. It didn’t go unnoticed to the girl that Effy had watched her carefully during the process. Naomi lifted her gaze to meet the brunette’s and offered her a tentative smile.

 

“I’m sorry. My hum… stepfather is being a twat” She said holding up her phone. “Didn’t look where I was going”

 

The brunette didn’t say anything, just nodded slowly. She looked Naomi up and down and then started to walk away. She hadn’t even walked two feet, when panic flared inside Naomi’s body. She had been looking for Effy Stonem all week and now she was right in front of her. It didn’t matter if the blonde had just made an utter arse out of herself by bumping into the teenage girl, she still couldn’t let her go without trying something.

 

“I’m really sorry!” the blonde piped up as she walked to Effy’s level.

 

The brunette still didn’t say anything. Part of Naomi wanted to cry at this obvious dismissal, but the other part pushed further.

 

“Look, do you smoke?” She asked before putting herself in front of Effy, consequently blocking her way.

 

When Effy stopped walking and observed her for a moment, Naomi sensed it as her chance to carry on the conversation. She quickly grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was in her jacket pocket and waved them in front of the other girl’s face. She took two fags out of the pack, placed one between her lips and extended the other to Effy.

 

“Peace offering” she explained.

 

She left the fag extended in mid-air for a few seconds, her stare fixed on the elusive girl in front of her. She didn’t know if it would work, but at least it was something. She felt herself sigh in relief as a smirk appeared on Effy’s lips and she took the fag.

 

“Sweet” the brunette muttered softly before digging in her pocket and getting a lighter out.

 

Naomi lit her own fag and followed Effy as she walked just a bit out of the main way and started smoking in silence. The blonde let her and didn’t say anything for a while. She didn’t want to scare off the other girl, didn’t want to annoy her. It was good enough that she didn’t seem to mind her presence at the moment. When their fags were almost out though, Naomi figured she’d have to say something.

 

“So hum… How long have you lived in Bristol then?” She asked lamely.

 

Effy turned to look at her and tilted her head to the side. She eyed her for a few seconds and the more she stared, the more the blonde felt like fidgeting.

 

“Is that it?” Effy finally asked after a while.

“What d’you mean?” Naomi said confused.

“Your attempt to talk to me, is that it?”

 

The blonde gulped slowly. Admittedly, she had known Effy Stonem wouldn’t be fooled by her small talk, but she hadn’t expected her to be so blunt about it.

 

“I guess” She shrugged.

“You’re going to have to do much better than that then.” The brunette declared, dropping her finished fag to the ground.

 

She had started to walk away again when Naomi spoke up.

 

“Effy wait!” she called out.

 

To her surprise, the other girl did. She then turned around and looked the blonde directly in the eyes.

 

“Why do you want to talk to me?” she asked her coolly.

 

The blonde opened her mouth to reply whatever bullshit had crossed her mind, but Effy didn’t even let her say one word before interrupting.

 

“Truth” the brunette commanded.

 

Naomi shut her mouth instantly and stared. She didn’t quite know what to say to _that_. She just couldn’t tell her the truth, could she? She couldn’t blow her cover.

 

“I don’t know why” She said instead.

“That’s not the truth” Effy stated, not even a single hint of doubt in her eyes.

 

Then she turned around again and walked away. Naomi didn’t try to stop her this time. What could she possibly say to her? Effy had been clear, she wanted the truth. The blonde just couldn’t give it to her. So Naomi sighed loudly and walked back into the school as well feeling completely dejected.

 

;;

 

The rest of the day had been utter shit. For one, she hadn’t seen Effy anywhere so she hadn’t been able to try a different approach to befriend the girl- not that she had any particular idea how she’d go about that. Two, Kieran had messages her _again_ about the bloody article and had sounded well pissed off when she’d admitted she still had nothing. Finally, she had run into Katie Fitch, her whorish art teacher, in the corridors after third period. The petite woman hadn’t done anything but scoff at her clothes, but, being the klutz that she was, Naomi had bumped into some bloke’s shoulder and promptly dropped everything she’d been carrying on the ground. Of course, the bitchy teacher had laughed loudly at her and given her a look so full of contempt that Naomi wasn’t sure how she hadn’t flipped her off in return.

 

When her day had ended, Naomi had retreated home, feeling the need to climb into bed and never get out again.  She hadn’t even been home five minutes when her mother had rung her.  So not only had Naomi had a shit day that had started with her looking like a retard in front of Emily, then progressed into looking like a retard in front of both Effy Stonem and Katie Fitch, but now, it was ending with a painful phone call from her over excited mother.

 

 _“Guess what!”_ Gina said enthusiastically.

“Kieran asked you out on a date” Naomi replied, not caring if she was ruining her mother’s punch.

 _“Oh he did… How did you know?”_ Her mother inquired sounding a bit disappointed.

“The big oaf messaged it to me by accident before he sent it to you” the younger blonde explained.

 

Her mother chuckled on the other end of the line and Naomi groaned in protest.

 

“It’s not funny!” she whined. “Like I fucking want to know about your dating life? You know this could scar me for life don’t you?”

_“Don’t be such a drama queen Naomi, the email was inoffensive! Besides, I thought you’d be pleased!”_

“Why is that?”

_“You always go on about how you wish we’d stop skirting around each other and just get on with it! This is us getting it on”_

“Urghh Mum!! With it! This is you guys getting on _with it_ , not getting it on”

 _“Well I’d quite like to just get it on with Kieran actually…”_ Her mother mused and Naomi cringed.

“Jesus woman! Why are you discussing this with me?”

 _“I thought this was all about scarring you for life?”_ Gina teased.

“In that case, congrats. I’ll need therapy by the time I’m 30”

 _“Not too long to go then”_ her mother piped up cheerfully.

“The thought of traumatising me shouldn’t amuse you so much” Naomi complained.

_“Course it should sweetheart!”_

“Right…” Naomi mumbled and she heard her mother sigh on the other end of the line. 

_“I thought you’d be happy for me Naomi”_

“I am” the blonde provided instantly, the feeling of having fucked up invading her. “I’m sorry okay, I just got home and I had a shit day, but I _am_ happy for you. I hope he treats you proper on Friday”

 _“Thank you love”_ Gina said fondly. _“Shit day you say? Want to talk about it?”_ she then asked.

“Not really. It’s nothing. I’m just struggling a bit with the teenagers, making friends and all. Nothing new”

 _“I’m sorry to hear that sweetheart. Why don’t you just show that big heart of yours sometimes? It would help you I’m sure”_ her mother said.

 

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“I show my heart…” She defended.

_“No you don’t, love”_

“Well… whatever”

_“You should try it”_

“Look mum, I gotta go. I’ll see you on Friday morning, I got another meeting with Kieran”

 _“Oh okay”_ her mother said sounding a bit dejected.

“I’ll ring you on Saturday or something to know how the big date went, alright?”

 _“Okay! But don’t call too early sweetheart, I might have a late night”_ Gina exclaimed sounding way too excited for her comment to be about anything Naomi wanted to know about.

“Fuck’s sake mum! I _don’t_ want to fucking know!”

 _“Goodbye Naomi! I love you”_ the older woman said completely dismissing her daughter’s foul mood.

“Yeah, whatever, Love you too”

 

The moment she had ended the phone call, Naomi dragged herself to her living room and crashed onto her sofa. It barely took a few minutes before the blonde was snoring away, finally letting the stress of her day escape her body.

 

;;

 

To say that the rest of the week had gone a bit better would have been a pure joke. She’d spotted Effy a few times on Thursday, but hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to her. Besides, every time she looked her way, the brunette looked utterly uninterested. It started to be clear to the blonde that she had fucked her chance with the teen and that wasn’t a good sign at all for her article.

 

On the Friday morning, Kieran had been just as pissed off with her as she’d expected. He’d yelled at her and had been red in the face when she’d told him of her encounter with Effy. She hadn’t even known how to defend herself. He’d yelled at her for a bit, but when Naomi hadn’t been able to say anything at all, he’d calmed down.

 

“Just let yourself try, lassie, okay? I put my arse on the line for ya, ya know?” He’d said.

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. Do you know why I was made Editor in Chief? Because it sure as hell wasn’t because of me great looks was it?” he had teased and Naomi had chuckled.

“That’s a given, why then?”

“It’s because I’m a right wanker and I’m always right. You’ll nail this Campbell. Mark my words”

“Thanks” she had muttered before getting ready to leave for her classes.

“You Campbell women are quite extraordinary. Don’t sell yourself short”

“About that” Naomi had said just before leaving. “You better make tonight unforgettable for my mum, yeah?”

“I will try my best” Kieran had smiled.

“You fucking better, tosser” She’d said with a wink and had left.

 

Even if Kieran had been nicer in the end, it hadn’t stopped the remainder of her day from being awful. Her classes had been a nightmare, especially fucking arts with stupid cunt Katie Fitch. When she’d walk into the classroom, the other woman had been sat at her desk, her legs crossed, flipping through a Heat magazine. Naomi had tried to make her way to her seat unnoticed, but, of course, Katie wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Is that really how you’re going to dress every Friday? Because _Christ_ , every time I look at you I feel like I’m visiting my nan’s nursing home”

 

The class had sniggered and Naomi had restrained herself from shooting back that she’d rather remind people of nursing homes than brothels like Katie’s attire no doubt did. A few minutes into her lecture, the blonde had decided that there really was something aggravating about her teacher’s voice. It probably was the lisp, she surmised. In any case, she sounded nothing like Emily.

 

The thought of the other twin and her upcoming English class had helped Naomi get through art and Katie’s frequent jibes. Still, when English had finally come, the blonde was already in a ridiculously pissy mood. Also, when she got there, Emily was surrounded by other students and Naomi hadn’t been able to talk to her at all. It hadn’t helped her mood in the least. At the end of the class, she had handed in her essay and walked out with an awkward wave to the petite brunette.

 

She’d spent the rest of her Friday in a large t-shirt, baggy jogging pants and her glasses watching Geordie Shore and feeling slightly pathetic. In her defence, as bad as Geordie Shore was, it was fucking hilarious and never ceased to make her feel better about herself. Even at her lowest, Naomi never quite reached _that_ level. Good fucking job for that too. 

 

;;

 

When Saturday rolled in, Naomi called Cook and planned a much needed hang out time with him. He didn’t object, but called her a fucking bore when she stated she didn’t fancy going out. Nevertheless, he met her at her flat for dinner with a shitload of beer, two bottles of wine and a contagious smile. Naomi had first intended to cook, but they had ended up ordering Chinese and drinking themselves silly in her living room.

 

They were both sitting on her sofa, Naomi’s feet in Cook’s lap, still drinking and the blonde was feeling excessively more relaxed then she had in days. She really had to love Cook for that. Every time he was around, she’d feel more like herself, all her worries going out the window. She knew he could be a lot of trouble, but Naomi thought he was also one of the sweetest people she had ever met. He never ceased to amaze her, never ceased to make her smile. Of course, she was one of the few people he ever showed that side of him to.

 

“So Blondie, how’s that College quest of yours going?” he asked after a while.

 

By his tone, the blonde could tell he had probably wanted to ask her all night, but had waited until she felt a bit more comfortable. Bless him.

 

“Not going so well mate” She admitted with a sigh.

“Still having trouble with that bird you gotta seduce?”

“Befriend Cook, not seduce” She corrected with an eye roll.

“Befriend, seduce, it’s all the same, innit? You gotta get into her head, might as well get some fun out of it yeah?” her friend said.

“I don’t want to fuck her” Naomi replied sharply.

“Why not? Ain’t she fit?” Cook inquired.

“I suppose… But that hardly matters, she’s bloody seventeen, right? And I just don’t want to shag her”

“Look, all I’m saying is, maybe it would be easier that way yeah? You’re fockin’ mint, sure she’d shag ya if ya tried it wiv her” the boy tried to argue his point. “Or is she only into cocks?”

“I don’t know, do I? I don’t know her and that’s exactly the problem”

“Well, straight or not, I reckon with that pair of tits you could deffo turn her” he teased and Naomi kicked him lightly.

“Fuck off” she chuckled. “I won’t shag her alright, whether I could or not. End of”

“I’ve never seen you so adamant about a shag, or lack of, before” Cook mused. “Is there someone else who’s tickled your fancy?” he asked his face breaking into a huge grin.

 

Naomi felt her face get hot as flashes of piercing brown eyes drifted in her mind. She felt herself get even warmer as she realised that her friend was staring at her. She shook her head.

 

“No, of course not!” She added quickly, her face still feeling stupidly warm.

“Fuck me there is!” Cook laughed. “Who is it?”

“Jesus Cook, no one!” Naomi barked, getting redder in the face and forcing the thoughts of brown eyes and gorgeous smiles out of her mind.

“I don’t believe ya!”

“Well it’s your fucking problem! There isn’t anyone alright?” she snapped as Cook laughed loudly.

“Alright Blondie babes, don’t get all hot and bothered. I was only asking. So if there’s _no one_ , then why is that Effy bird a no go?”

“It’s just not the terms of my assignment. I didn’t get signed in at Roundview to pick up girls, or boys for that matter. Besides, that girl wants nothing to do with me, friends or otherwise. I totally blew it”

“How so?”

“I just made a total arse of myself, didn’t I? Tried to chit chat, but she saw right through me. Now she couldn’t care less about everything to do with me”

“Tough love mate…”

“Yeah…” Naomi nodded.

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds and Cook took a swig of his beer.

 

“So _how_ fit is she exactly?” he asked and Naomi chuckled.

“Fucking hell Cook! You really have a one track mind, don’t you?”

“Don’t judge on the Cookie, yeah? I’m a red blooded bloke, ain’t I? Besides… things have been a bit… slow lately, so the Cookie needs some nice imagery, yeah?”

 

The blonde sent an apologetic look to her friend.

 

“The salon not working as well as usual then?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah, no. I think I’ve shagged the whole clientele ya know? Ain’t many women who want to keep it casual it turns out, so the Cookie gets no love no more” he said with a shrug.

 

Naomi couldn’t help another apologetic look from crossing her face, but she tried to hide it from her friend. Cook had been working at that cheap tanning salon for ages now. He’d first applied when they were in College because it was a “pussy heaven” apparently. 10 years later though, he was still there wasting his life away. Naomi had told him on several occasions that she thought he was better than that, but every time, it ended in a row. So, for tonight, she let it go. It wasn’t worth ruining her evening for. Instead, she decided to play along.

 

“Alright, okay so Effy’s tall, thin, brunette with blue eyes, but much bluer than mine. She wears a lot of dark make-up. Her clothes are pretty weird too. She often wears like large T-shirts instead of dresses”

“Nice, that works. Would totally shag that” Cook confirmed with a nod. “Now, tell me what you’d do wiv her if ya could?” he asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

“Jesus!” She laughed and kicked the boy for good measures. “You’re such a perv”

“Aw Blondie! I thought you were helping me out wiv me fantasies?”

“Fuck off!” she chuckled.

 

The boy sent her a winning grin and another wriggle of his eyebrows. They laughed together for a few seconds and then fell into a comfortable silence. Then, an idea seemed to occur to the boy and he smirked madly.

 

“What?” Naomi asked warily.

 

She wasn’t sure she liked the smile on her friend’s face one bit.

 

“I just got this idea” he said.

“You had an idea? I don’t like the sound of that, what about?”

“Just an idea to help you wiv ya little problem, mate”

“My problem?”

“Yeah, like your job shit and all, yeah?”

“What’s the idea?” Naomi asked feeling even more worried now.

 

She was glad Cook was all out to help her, but she wasn’t sure she trusted whatever he had come up with.

 

“Can’t tell you that Naomio, can I? Will be a surprise”

“No! Cook, just no! What is it?”

“Relax babes, it’s well clever!” He boasted, but it only served to make Naomi even more nervous about the whole thing.

“James… please just tell me” She pleaded.

“I see what you did there! Won’t work Naomikins. Right, so I’ll be off, cheers for the food and company love” he said standing up.

 

The blonde felt her chest squeeze in worry. If using his first name hadn’t worked, she had a feeling nothing would. Yet, she was terrified of what his grand idea could be. Nevertheless, she got up with him and walked him to the door. He brought her to his chest, nearly squeezing the breath out of her before letting go.

 

“When will I find out about this idea of yours?” She asked as he made his way outside.

 

Cook turned around and gave her his trademark Cheshire cat grin.

 

“Soon enough babes, I promise it’s gold, okay?”

“Not sure we have the same definition of gold Cook…”

“This time we will!” he assured before waving her goodbye one last time and walking away.

 

Naomi knew she wanted to trust Cook, she really did. She wanted to believe that his idea was a good one and that it would achieve whatever the boy thought it could. But in all honesty, Cook’s plan always had a way of back firing and fucking things up. For all his good intentions, her friend really was a bit of a mess and she wasn’t sure this particular thing he had planned would fare any better than all his other master plans.

 

She let it go regardless. There wasn’t much she could do about it anyway. If Naomi knew Cook at all, she knew that no matter what she’d tell him, he’d still go ahead with his idea so what was the point in arguing? Still, when she settled in her bed later, Naomi couldn’t help feeling wary. She could just tell that the coming week would be much more interesting than the last one had been. She just wasn’t sure if it would be in a good way.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 

On the next Monday, the blonde was feeling nervous. No, actually, she was a bloody nervous wreck. Cook had avoided her messages on Sunday which only served to confirm that he was really planning something. Also, since he’d been clearly busy, she’d been stuck with a visit from her mother who had then gone on and on about her bloody date with Kieran. By all means, Naomi was glad those two were finally moving on with their relationship, but she didn’t understand why she had to be so involved in the process.

 

“He’s such a simple man! It’s lovely really” Gina had rambled. “He says all he needs for happiness is regular sex and potatoes!”

 

Naomi had cringed a little.

 

“Oh yeah, really lovely. He’s along the lines of Shakespeare isn’t he? Really got all the right words to woo women” She had said sarcastically.

“Well I think he’s sweet” Gina had argued.

“I know you do” Naomi had sighed. “I just wish you’d share this type of information with Barbara or something. I _am_ your daughter after all. The idea of your sex life makes me want to vomit”

“You only say that because you don’t have one!” her mother had piped up.

“Urgh… Here we go again. Fuck’s sake mum, my sex life is none of your fucking business”

“But I’m being serious Naomi! It’s not good to keep it all in! You’ve got to let the pressure out sometimes! Please tell me you at least take the time to masturbate” the older woman had finished with a serious look.

“Alright! That is your cue to leave!” Naomi had immediately decided, getting up to lead Gina to the door.

 

Her mother hadn’t made too much of a fuss and had left after giving her grumpy daughter one last hug. And that had been the only entertainment she’d had on her fabulously thrilling Sunday. 

 

Now though, the weekend was well and truly over and Naomi could only dread what Monday had in store for her. She’d texted Cook in the morning, but he hadn’t replied. She made her way to class, trying not to over think it. Maybe her friend’s idea wasn’t as bad as she feared it would be? Why worry so much about it when she didn’t even know what it was? 

 

When she got to English, no one was there except for Emily who was sitting at her desk. She had her nose buried in papers, her head resting in the palm of her left hand. Her other hand held a red marker which occasionally moved to the papers to note something. Naomi lingered at the door of her classroom for a few seconds although she didn’t really know why. She just found herself staring at her teacher, who looked completely focused on her work.

 

As Naomi observed her, the petite woman brought the end of her marker to her mouth and nibbled it. The blonde felt her lips curve into a smile at the sight. It had to be said that she found it a bit weird to pretend to be a student when her teacher was actually her age, but what other choice did she have really? It didn’t help either that Naomi thought the other woman looked adorable. She scoffed at the thought. Adorable wasn’t a word she usually used to describe people, yet, there really was no other word to describe Emily Fitch. Especially when she was all poised and fixed on her work, her forehead creased.

 

As if sensing the blonde, the petite woman lifted her head from her papers and looked at the door. Naomi walked in slowly and prayed it didn’t look like she’d been watching her teacher, even if it _was_ what she’d been doing.

 

“Hey” Emily greeted softly.

“Hey, sorry, I hope I’m not interrupting” Naomi replied.

“No no it’s fine. Just correcting essays”

“Oh! Are those the ones we handed in last Friday?” the blonde said automatically getting curious.

“Yep. I haven’t done your class yet though” the brunette provided.

“Aw, well that sucks” Naomi answered with a smirk.

“I’m keeping the best for last, aren’t I?” Emily teased with a wink.

 

The blonde’s heart fluttered and she smiled sheepishly.

 

“You consider our class the best?” She inquired.

“Well… don’t tell the other groups, but I’ve got a soft spot for this one” the petite woman said her eyes flashing with amusement.

“I bet you say that to every group” Naomi scoffed with an eye roll.

 

Her assumptions were pretty much confirmed when Emily chuckled softly and shrugged.

 

“As a teacher, I can’t play favourites”

“That’s the College’s guidelines for you, but I bet you _do_ have favourites. Hell I fucking would if I was a teacher. Not that I’d ever do that, it’s a shit job” she mused. “No offense” She finished when she caught Emily’s eye.

 

The petite woman didn’t reply anything at first and just kept looking at Naomi. Her expression was hard to read and the blonde had a feeling her teacher was battling with what she’d say next. A bit as if she was wondering whether or not she should say whatever she was thinking. After a while, she seemed to have decided though. She cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“I wouldn’t call it _favourites_ …” She started. “But there are students I find more… interesting than others, more intriguing if you’d like”

 

Naomi nodded along to the statement and she noticed that Emily’s cheeks had reddened. She was about to ask the teacher which student she found more “intriguing” but didn’t get the time as a group of students entered the classroom and Emily turned her attention to the others.

 

When she walked back to her desk though, the blonde couldn’t deny that her heart was beating a bit too fast for someone who had just been talking. She couldn’t deny either that she hoped _she_ was one of those “intriguing” students, not that she understood why she cared all that much though. It probably was because Emily was the first person she had found genuinely interesting in a very long time. There was just something about the brunette that made Naomi want to gravitate towards her. She couldn’t explain it, but she figured it had to be the reason why she seemed to care so much about the opinion the other woman had of her.

 

Of course, this whole fake student business was making it a bit hard for Naomi. She couldn’t help wanting to know more about her English teacher, but she just couldn’t. As friendly as Emily was, Naomi knew that she was too professional to seriously befriend a student. Besides, as far as Emily was concerned, the blonde was only an impressionable seventeen year-old and that was hardly friend material was it?

 

The class started and ended too quickly as usual. The blonde had even found herself participating in a class discussion despite the fact that she’d promised herself she’d do no such thing. When the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and headed for the door. All thoughts of Cook had evaporated from her brain the minute she’d stepped into the classroom and had found Emily there. As she stepped back out and the teacher sent a dashing smile in her direction, Naomi still found herself forgetting everything about her mischievous friend.

 

She walked alongside Panda as they made their way to the REC room and she had to admit she was barely paying attention to the girl’s blabber. Her mind was still reeling with all the theories and ideas they had discussed in class and her heart was still beating fast at the memory of her teacher expressing them in her usual passionate voice.

 

So it came as a total shock when she walked by the corridor of the administration and saw none other than Cook coming out of Doug’s office. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him standing there in his beige trousers and green polo shirt, collar popped and red braces firmly set on his shoulders.

 

“I’ll catch up with you Panda” Naomi said not even bothering to look if the teen had understood her and walked straight to her best friend.

 

When she was just a few feet away, he turned around and spotted her. He plastered a huge grin on his face and extended his arms as if to welcome a hug. Naomi had no intention of hugging him though.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here Cook?!” She hissed the second she was close enough.

“I just transferred too, didn’t I?” he said happily.

“What?! What are you talking about?” She said frantically.

 

The blonde looked at her friend like he had completely lost his mind. Cook didn’t seem too bothered though and just rolled his eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and moved her away from the main corridor, into a corner where they wouldn’t get overheard.

 

“It’s me cover, innit? Look babes, I know you were struggling and shit and like I didn’t know what to do, did I? But then Saturday I just knew! I’ve enrolled here as well!” he declared happily.

 

Naomi felt her eyes widen in shock as the rest of her body froze. He could _not_ be serious could he?

 

“You did _what?_ ” she asked in disbelief.

“I enrolled! Well, fake enrolled that is, turns out Doug remembers me from me president days” he reminisced with a fond look. “So I told him I was your assistant here to help you get more coverage, yeah? Poor fucker totally ate that shit up. Signed me up for all the classes I wanted”

“ _Oh my God_ …” Naomi said slowly, closing her eyes.

 

As much as she appreciated Cook’s concern, this was so not a good idea. She couldn’t believe it was happening, couldn’t believe Cook had decided to interfere with her job like that! What if he ended up blowing the whole thing? She trusted him, deep down she really did, but her freaking career was on the line here and she just couldn’t take the risk. She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, willing for this nightmare to end. When she opened her eyes though, Cook was still very much there, staring at her with a smirk.

 

“I can’t believe you did that…” She muttered. “What the fuck went through your mind?”

“Oh cheer up Blondie, this will be great, won’t it? It’s fucking brilliant! You’re shite at making friends, I’m not. Now I’m here so I’ll get you in with the big people”

“That’s not as easy as that Cook” she argued.

“Like fuck it is! Simple shit babes. I get popular with the kids and then I introduce ya to whoever you want. Clever, yeah? It’s fucking genius!”

“You really think you can just waltz in here and become popular just like that? Cook this isn’t 2002 anymore, those kids are not like the kids we went to College with for real! For all you know they might think you’re a fucking tit”

“Course they’ll think that!” the boy laughed cheerfully. “I _am_ a fucking tit! How many times do I have to tell you? Tit works!”

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“Jesus mate! I did this for you! Least you could do is be fucking thankful!” Cook said, sounding a bit annoyed this time.

 

Of course, Naomi was just as annoyed and with all the stress weighting on her shoulders, she didn’t find it in herself to be nice.

 

“Oh _please_! Spare me the bullshit Cook! You didn’t do this for me, you did it for you! You’re just fucking bored with your life- not that I blame you- so, to entertain yourself, you decided to mess with mine!” she spat.

 

When she saw her friend’s expression darken, Naomi knew she’d gone too far. They both knew the boy hated his job and his life, it was no secret, but to shove it back in his face wasn’t the most sensitive thing to do either. When the boy set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, the blonde shot him an apologetic look.

 

“Look…” she started, but he shook his head.

“I get that you’re stressed Naomi, but shitting on me won’t make it no better. I’ll see you around” He said seriously before turning on his heels and walking away.

 

She immediately felt a wave of guilt ripple through her. She hadn’t meant it, not really.

 

“Cook wait, I’m sorry!” she cried out to him, but he didn’t turn around and didn’t stop.

 

She let a heavy sigh escape her lips and trotted to her next class feeling a lot less cheerful than she had felt before.

 

;;

 

She had hoped that her next class would distract her from her fight with Cook, but it hadn’t. If anything, it had made her feel even guiltier about what she had said. She knew her words had been a low blow and she knew that her friend definitely hadn’t deserved it. He had been right, she was bloody well stressed out by this whole assignment, but that didn’t give her the right to take it out on him.

 

The blonde had decided that she’d apologize to her best friend as soon as she found him. Perhaps he was even right, perhaps it wouldn’t be that bad to have him around. If Doug had been fooled, then surely Kieran wouldn’t be too mad that he had randomly decided to meddle with the article. As long as there was no harm done right?

 

As Naomi approached the cafeteria, she became aware of a loud cheering sound in the distance. She frowned a bit and kept walking definitely intrigued. When she got a bit closer, she realized that the cheers where more like a chant. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but the cafeteria seemed to be chanting along something. It’s when she was just one corner away that she realized with horror that what they were chanting was the word “Cook” over and over. Holy fuck! They couldn’t be chanting for _her_ Cook, could they? She hastened her pace as fast as she could before running and marched through the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

 

Turns out, they could be chanting for her tit of a best friend and they _were_. Naomi was rooted to her spot when she entered the cafeteria and was faced with the unfolding scene. Right there in front of her was Cook stood up on a table in the middle of the place, eating the contents of what looked like a bucket full of coleslaw. He ate away as if it was a race under the chants of the entire student body present. When he was done, he turned the bucket upside down to show he’d finished and threw it to the floor. He pointed at a forlorn looking boy, who Naomi recognized to be Doyle-the-wanker, and then raised his arms in the air in triumph as the cafeteria erupted in more cheers. Right. It had been a race and, apparently, Cook had just won.

 

Naomi stared bewildered as her friend brought his hands together and made a few more victory gestures. She walked closer to him as he stepped off the table and received a few hand claps behind the back. Then, the boy turned to his left and Naomi noticed for the first time that the dinner lady from her first day was standing right next to him.

 

“Cheers for the staff here! That salad was delic’ mam!” he boomed to the looking crowd. “Is that a Jamie Oliver recipe?” he inquired afterwards.

 

The dinner lady properly beamed at him after that comment and Naomi couldn’t hold in her derisive scoff. The woman snapped her gaze on her and instantly narrowed her gaze. Oops, well apparently, she remembered her.

 

“It _is_. It’s nice to see a young lad like yourself appreciate fine cuisine” she finished throwing a dirty look at the blonde.

“Oh fucking hell! Fine cuisine? Are you shitting me, it’s _coleslaw_ ” Naomi couldn’t help but say.

 

The dinner lady was about to reply, but Cook put his arm around her shoulders and interfered.

 

“Don’t worry about her Janine, Naoms don’t mean to upset ya, alright? She knows your food’s ace. She just put on her grumpy pants this morning” he explained.

 

The blonde shivered when the lady, apparently _Janine_ , gave a sickly sweet smile to her friend and patted his chest with her fat little fingers.

 

“You always find the right words, don’t you James?”

 

And with that, she grabbed the empty bucket of coleslaw and sauntered back to her kitchen. Naomi shook her head incredulously. She had to admit she was impressed. As a few students passed them and greeted Cook with lines along “Fucking ace mate”, the blonde had to give it to him, he hadn’t even been back at Roundview for a full day yet and he was already quite the hit.

 

“I’m sorry” Naomi said shrugging her shoulders. “I was a twat. I’m shouldn’t have had a go at you like that”

 

Her friend nodded slowly and although he didn’t look nearly as mad as he had been earlier, she knew he was still a bit wary with her.

 

“I really mean it, yeah? I _am_ sorry” she said softly. “Can we forget it?”

 

Cook let her squirm for a few seconds, before a grin appeared on his face and he nodded.

 

“Sure can do Naomio”

 

Naomi smiled thankfully and let out a chuckle.

 

“I can’t _believe_ how quickly you won that place over” she said.

“What did I tell ya, uh? Simple as fuck!”

“Yeah and all you had to do was show your marvellous manners! Who would have thought right?” She said sarcastically as Cook cackled loudly.

“Don’t be jealous mate, it’s a _good_ thing! I’ll get you in with the good crew in no time” he assured.

“Right... And you’ve got a plan and all that have you?” She asked

“Course I don’t! I’m not uptight like you, always with a plan and shit. I’ll follow me instincts”

“Because _that_ has always worked so marvellously in the past…” Naomi mumbled bitterly.

 

She didn’t want to upset her friend again, but he _did_ have a history of causing trouble whenever he followed his instincts.

 

“Course it has!” Cook shouted excitedly. “Best nights of me life where when I followed me instincts!”

“Oh really? What about the night your _instincts_ made us crash Johnny White’s daughter’s wedding party?” Naomi asked.

 

She didn’t think she’d ever forget that night. Cook had been bored as he usually was and he’d decided that crashing a party would be the best thing ever. Naturally, when he’d seen the boat guarded by some wide oaf, he’d felt compelled to board. Cook had only been more determined when he’d spotted Johnny White’s daughter and her “magnificent ass”. Against all odds, they _had_ managed to make it on the boat eventually and the thing had ended in a disaster crowned by a food fight and Cook being punched on the nose by one of White’s cronies.

 

“You’re just proving my point Blondie! That night was legendary!” Cook said with a laugh.

“Well… you _would_ think that” Naomi conceded with a smirk.

 

If she was completely honest, it had been quite a laugh afterwards when she’d been sure there would be no consequences to their night of trouble. They walked together for a bit, until Naomi spotted Pandora and the boys at a table.

 

“Okay, I’ll introduce you to the few kids I’ve managed to meet, but you got to promise to be on your best behaviour, yeah? Don’t antagonize them” she warned her friend.

“Course, babes, I won’t… whatever them, promise”

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and they walked to the table. The second they were close enough, the blonde decided to make the introductions. Actually, she figured it was safer if she did most of the talking. That way there’d be less chance for Cook to say something embarrassing.

 

“Hey guys, this is hum… my mate Cook from John Cabot… He just transferred here as well” she announced with a nervous smile.

“Howdy Doody!” Pandora exclaimed joyfully.

 

Cook stared at her with a surprised smirk and Naomi knew he was dying to make a comment.

 

“Well hello lovely” he said simply. “How’s you?”

“I’m good! I’m Pandora, but you can call me Panda!” the girl continued.

“Nice to meet ya” Cook nodded, a wolfish grin on his lips.

“And those two are JJ and Freddie” Naomi provided before her friend had time to do anything else.

 

She didn’t like when Cook smirked like that and she was ready to do anything to distract him from fucking up.

 

“Freddie lad!” Cook greeted energetically as if he and Freddie were long lost friends. “And you JJ, was it?” he said turning to the other boy.

“Jonah Jeremiah Jones, but you can call me JJ, yes, most people do. Actually, about 73% of the population have nicknames that are used broadly by family, friends and even strangers sometimes. Of those 73%, I’d estimate a large number of those being personal nicknames given and used solely between lovers. Although JJ is not that kind of nickname so I don’t think there’s any discomfort with using it. I don’t mind, in any case.” The curly haired boy said quickly.

 

Naomi held her breath for half a second. She wasn’t sure how her friend would react to JJ’s peculiar habit to ramble. She felt herself breathe again when the blond boy just let out a short laugh.

 

“Fuck me, you’re like a statistic machine, aren’t you mate?” Cook said happily. “Got any more facts like that?”

“Well…” JJ started roaming his eyes on his entourage, before settling them on Naomi. “Do you know what “Naomi” is spelled backwards?”

“Oh fucking hell” Naomi muttered, rolling her eyes.

“I moan” JJ finished and Cook started laughing loudly, Freddie letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

“Fucking JJ!” Cook said through his laughter. “I like him already!”

“I bet you do” Naomi snapped with another eye roll, feeling only slightly bad when JJ seemed to redden guiltily.

 

She knew she was being rude, but admittedly, she didn’t really care. She hated being made fun of, even if she knew JJ hadn’t meant to put her on the spot.

 

“I’m gonna go for a fag” She announced.

 

It’s not like Cook exactly needed her, she thought bitterly. He’d only met the kids for about a minute and he already seemed to get along with them amazingly, perhaps better than Naomi herself. Once again, he was showing how easy it was to make friends and how, really, it was Naomi who found it a tedious task. And for all she was, the blonde hated being bad at something. She could feel herself getting mad again and she didn’t need that. A cigarette would certainly calm her down.

 

“I’ll come wiv” Cook said and for a moment Naomi was tempted to tell him “no”.

 

She didn’t though and he walked beside her until they were both outside. She was quite glad when she realized he had the wits not to say anything and just accepted the fag she offered him once they were far enough from the building.

 

“They seem alright” he said after a while, half of his cigarette already gone.

“They’re good kids” the blonde agreed.

“They’re not gonna make your article though” He observed.

 

She knew he was just stating the obvious, but it still hurt to hear. She knew she had done a poor infiltration job so far, she knew she needed to get in Effy Stonem’s good graces. Problem was, she didn’t know how.

 

“I know” she said in a small, defeated voice. “I’m working on it” she half lied.

“I’ll help, Blondie, I promise” her friend said with conviction and she smiled.

“I know that too” she said with a nod.

 

They continued to smoke in silence, until Naomi spotted Effy in the distance and her body tensed automatically. Of course, Cook saw her reaction instantly and turned around promptly. When he saw Effy, his lips turned into one of the biggest grins she had ever seen him do and he laughed.

 

“Fucking hell! Please tell me that that’s Effy Stonem” he said and when Naomi nodded, he laughed harder. “Oh man, this is going to be so much fun! Bloody hell, she’s fucking fit. That’s top shelf shit!” he continued.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“She’s not that easy to approach Cook”

“Yeah? Well that’s ‘cause she’s never met the Cookie, innit? Believe me babes, I know her type, before the end of the week I’ll introduce ya to her proper, yeah?”

“I’m not going to hold you to that” she said with a shrug.

“Oh you’ll see” the blond said ignoring his friend’s lack of confidence in him.

 

He made the first step towards the brunette and Naomi stopped him.

 

“Cook” she said, her voice nervous now. “I… She’s 17, yeah? You know that right?”

“Yeah yeah” her friend confirmed.

“So like… please just don’t… well, don’t shag her will you?”

“Why the fuck not?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

“She’s 17!” Naomi pressed.

“So?” Cook pointed out.

“That’s 10 years younger!”

“I know, I’m not that bad at maths. What’s her age matter though?”

“She doesn’t know _you’re_ not 17”

“Again… so?”

“Jesus Cook, will you _please_ not shag her?” She begged.

 

It was probably because she looked desperate that her friend agreed.

 

“Yeah alright” he said meekly. “I’m allowed to talk to her though, aren’t I?” he teased.

“Yes” She replied relieved.

“Well see you later then Blondie” Cook said before turning on his heels and making his way towards Effy Stonem.

 

Naomi looked at him go and was engulfed with an urge to follow him. Of course, she had a useless class to attend so she couldn’t. She gambled with the idea of skiving off for a few seconds before she turned around and headed back to the building with a sigh. She needed to pass as a student and she didn’t fancy getting in trouble. Still, her heart was beating fast as she glanced one last time at her friend who was walking confidently towards the elusive brunette. She wasn’t sure any good would come from that talk, but there was nothing she could do expect trust Cook.

 

;;

 

Cook himself wasn’t sure if he was trustworthy in general, but he sure as hell had every good intention to help Naomi as he made his way towards the ridiculously foxy brunette. Admittedly, his first thought when he’d seen her had been “I want to fuck that girl” and he was a bit upset that Naomi seemed set on ruining his fun. Still, she was the only reason he’d joined back at Roundview. That and perhaps the blonde hadn’t been completely wrong when she’d called him out on being generally bored with his life.

 

It had been really good for a time, the tanning salon. There were always new birds waltzing in and he had been rather good at picking them up here and there. But things _had_ been rather dull lately and the boy had hit a rather dry spell. If he was completely honest, Cook was almost desperate for a shag, but he could also hold it in if it made Naomi happy, he guessed.

 

“So what does a man have to do to impress the girls around here?” Cook said loudly when he reached the brunette.

 

The girl gave him a quick once over and he stood tall, his shoulders pushed back and a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. If there was one thing Cook knew, it was that he could pull.

 

“Depends” Effy replied. “Are you asking for a friend?”

 

The answer caught him off guard, but Cook had always been a good sport so he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

 

“Funny” he declared, his smirk still firmly in place, his confidence as high as ever. “I like that”

 

When the teenage girl didn’t reply at all, the blond just smirked wider. He really did know her type, aloof and unshakable. He’d fucked dozen like that, he knew how to get through those kind of women.

 

“Nice day out, yeah?” he said stupidly, knowing that the offhand comment would make her reply.

“What do you want?” she asked.

 

Cook knew she could tell he wasn’t fazed by her and that was probably why she was giving him any attention at all. He could tell she was used to boys salivating at her feet and treating her like some godly creature. To be fair, if he’d been 17 for real, Cook might have been one of those boys, only with more bluntness. She was really gorgeous and even he couldn’t deny the magnetism that radiated from her. But he _wasn’t_ 17 anymore and therefore, he could hold himself confidently in front of her.

 

“I’m kind of new around” he said. “And I wanted to get to know the good kind of people, you know? You seemed like the good kind of person to know”

 

He gave her a once over as he let his last words hang in the air between them. He had a feeling she’d figure what he really meant by that. When she smirked, he knew he’d been right.

 

“I am” she declared, unfazed. “A lot of people want to get to know me”

“I bet” he confirmed.

“The real question is… are you the good kind of person to know?” she asked, her voice innocent, but her smile very far from it.

 

He licked his lips slowly. This girl was good, ridiculously so. She knew how to make a man starve for her and even if he was older, wiser, Cook found himself wanting her very much in that moment.

 

“Oh I am” he said cockily. “I’m a great person to know”

 

Effy didn’t reply anything instantly, but brought the fag she had been ignoring moments ago to her lips. She took a slow drag, enveloping her lips around the butt of the cigarette and let the smoke escape her lips very slowly. Cook knew she was doing it to get his attention and, fucking hell, it was working.

 

“The thing is…” She started, waiting for him to complete her sentence.

“Cook” he provided easily.

“The thing is _Cook_ , I’ll need more than your word on how… _great_ you are. Think you can prove it?”

“Sure” he shrugged.

“Good” Effy said. “There are a few rules here at Roundview” she explained. “I’ve personally violated every single one of them. I’ve never met someone as daring though. Think you can be that someone?”

“Most definitely” He said with a Cheshire grin.

 

He’d always had a soft spot for bad girls, especially extremely fit ones.

 

“Great” Effy said, equally smiling.

 

She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and a pen and wrote a list of actions on it that were probably the rules she was expecting him to bend. At the end of the list, she wrote down a number.

 

“Make sure to message me the proofs. ‘Cause I wouldn’t fuck a cheat” she said and then turned on her heels and left.

“Right” he muttered in her wake, a sly smile on his lips.

 

Cook laughed to himself, the list in his hand. He had to admit he’d never quite met anyone like Effy Stonem. She was hot and she knew it, but it wasn’t just that. She was compelling, intriguing and Cook was powerless to play along. What was the harm if it got him in the brunette’s good graces? It was all for Naomi’s sake right?

 

It was with that thought that Cook spent most of the day going through the list. It hadn’t been half as hard as he’d have expected to find a stash of porn in the school and light it on fire before tossing it in an open locker. He’d diligently messaged Effy throughout the day with proofs of his feats so when he spotted her at the end of the third period, they both knew he only had two actions left; take drugs and have sex on the school grounds.

 

He gave her a little wriggle of his eyebrows and she smirked back before licking her lips slowly. Cook’s heart beat picked up a bit when she subtly made a motion with her head and started walking. He followed her at a distance until she disappeared behind a door. The blond walked to it confidently, only grinning wider when he read the inscription _First Aid Post_ on the door.

 

When he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him, he was faced with Effy sitting calmly on the infirmary’s bed.

 

“I’ve just gotta get drugs” He announced. “And sex”

 

The girl smiled at him and pulled a spliff from her purse. She lit it slowly and took a drag before blowing the smoke in his face. Cook inhaled it calmly and when Effy smiled wider and tossed the spliff to the ground he knew what was going to happen next. He knew he’d told Naomi he wouldn’t shag the brunette, but she was fit and willing and he was horny. So he didn’t hesitate when he closed the distance between Effy and him and kissed her roughly as she pulled his t-shirt off.

 

As Effy trailed her hands to his trousers and started working his belt loose, Cook figured that he’d just have to keep this little detail from Naomi. And really, what did it matter if he shagged the brunette or not? Age of consent was 16, right? At least, he thought it was. No, this would work out for the best. In the end, he’d get to introduce Effy to the blonde and it would help her for her article. And honestly, what Naomi didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, could it?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 

The rest of the week passed quickly and before Naomi knew it, it was Friday again. She hadn’t really heard from Cook or even seen him since Monday and that, above all, was making the blonde incredibly nervous. She knew he had talked to Effy, but she wasn’t sure how that had gone. As if she didn’t find her friend annoying enough as it was, the boy had decided not to tell her anything and she wasn’t sure it was a good sign. Of course, he’d told her it was for her own good and that she ought to let go of her control freak habits from time to time, but Naomi felt sure there was more to it and, frankly, she didn’t like that idea.

 

If there was one positive thing about her Friday though, it was that Kieran had given her a break from their weekly meetings. She suspected he was just in a general good mood after having gone on another date with her mother the previous Wednesday, but she wasn’t about to beg for a meeting if she could get away from it. After all, she still had nothing to present.

 

So on Friday morning, she got to sleep in a bit. That didn’t stop her from begrudgingly making her way to her first lesson of the day, sculpture. Honestly, as much as it had to amuse Kieran, the whole class was a complete nightmare for the blonde. Three weeks in and Naomi couldn’t stand her teacher anymore. She didn’t know what it was about Katie Fitch that made her so generally annoying, but it was like that girl had been born to be the blonde’s nemesis.

 

It was also a complete mystery to Naomi how she could dislike someone so much while having completely opposite feelings for their twin. She blushed the instant she realised where her mind had gone, but she couldn’t deny that it was true. She didn’t like dwelling on her feelings too long, she never did, but she had to admit that she’d found herself enjoying Emily’s company. Of course, it wasn’t like she really had gotten to hang out with the other woman, being her fake student and all, but even just the brief talks they’d had were enough for the blonde to know she liked Emily. There wasn’t a lot to dislike to be honest, what with the other girl being beautiful and funny and particularly smart.

 

Still, it was best not go there, so Naomi pushed the thoughts away and made her way to meet her very much least favourite twin. She arrived when the bell rang to announce the beginning of the class and slumped in her seat with a frown.

 

Katie, who had been reading a copy of the latest Heat at her desk, put the magazine down before glancing at the classroom. Her gaze stopped on Naomi and the blonde rolled her eyes in anticipation.

 

“Good morning Naomi!” Katie chirped happily.

 

The blonde frowned because it wasn’t Katie’s style to be nice to her. Of course, the twin wasn’t finished.

 

“You’re looking sexy, have you heard of a shower?” she continued and the class giggled.

 

Naomi clenched her teeth to keep herself from replying, but she was rather sure her frustration was showing with the way the evil teacher kept smiling triumphantly. One day, she told herself. One day she wouldn’t be under the guise of a student and she’d match Katie’s taunts words for words. But for the time being, she could just take it in a furious silence.

 

The rest of the class passed relatively quickly or at least as quickly as Naomi could expect a class she despised to go. She picked up her stuff and started to make her way to the door. Just as she was about to disappear, Katie’s voice echoed in the classroom.

 

“Don’t forget everyone, the plaster assignment is due next week! No additional delays will be allowed! 5% penalty each date it’s late”

 

Naomi stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. Had her teacher said assignment? What bloody assignment? She backtracked and turned around to look at the petite woman. Sure enough, Katie was sitting at her desk, another one of her self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

 

“What assignment?” Naomi asked roughly.

 

Plastering a fake innocent look on her face, her teacher looked at her.

 

“The plaster assignment, Miss Campbell! Surely you know… oh! Oh my! Now that I think about it, I think I might have handed it out _before_ you transferred” Katie announced with the most ridiculous contrite expression.

 

If Naomi didn’t leave soon she’d be sure to explode. She doubted she had ever disliked anyone quite as much as she disliked Katie Fitch.

 

“I thought some friend of yours would have told you though” the teacher said and it was clear to both women what she was insinuating.

“Must have slipped their minds” Naomi mumbled, eager to prove she _did_ have friends.

“Must have” Katie repeated. “I do hope you have enough time to come up with your project, it’s not too hard, you’ve got to create anything you want out of plaster. As you’ll understand I can’t give you an extension, because then everyone would want one, but I’m sure you’ll manage _something_ ”

 

Naomi clenched her teeth tighter and smiled.

 

“I understand of course” She said with the same bogus polite tone Katie had been using. “But it’s okay, I don’t really mind failing this class to be honest. We both know Art is completely useless in the real world anyway” she finished in the same innocent tone before turning on her heels and walking straight out the door.

 

She didn’t wait for Katie to have time to reply to her and made her way outside. She knew she’d most likely pay for her jibe on her grade, but admittedly, she _didn’t_ give a toss about failing the class or not. It’s not like she was a real student and this would affect her grades was it?

 

Naomi was so furious that she ended up smoking a few cigarettes in a row. She contemplated going to English early, but she decided not to. She had been there early a few too many times already and she had to stop. Also, there was an annoying part of her brain that was compelling her to go just to spend some time with the _other_ twin Fitch and Naomi wasn’t sure she liked that at all. It had been years since she’d felt like being in anyone’s company but Cook’s or her mother’s. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

In the end, her stubbornness had won and she’d stayed outside. She was still pretty happy when it was time to go though because she was sure that listening to Emily’s lecture would put her in a good mood.

 

Of course, she had no idea she would be wrong.

 

To be fair to the petite teacher, it wasn’t her lecture in itself that worsened Naomi’s mood, but what came right before it. The blonde had walked to class just a few minutes before the ring of the bell. She sat next to an enthusiastic Panda and waited for the lecture to begin.

 

“Your friend Cook is dreamy” Panda said a few seconds after she sat down.

 

Naomi couldn’t help a cringe.

 

“He’s not exactly boyfriend material though…” she explained carefully.

“Oh I know! Boys like that never look at me and mum always says they just want to get into my box! Still, I’d quite like to surf and turf with him! He’s well lush!”

 

Naomi chuckled at such bluntness and stared a little. She hadn’t exactly expected Panda to say something like that, then again, she figured she really didn’t know much about the girl.

 

“Have you ever surfed and turfed with him?” the goofy blonde asked curiously.

“God no!” Naomi replied.

“Why not? I thought you were ambidextrous” Pandora said seriously.

 

The older blonde had to snort at that.

 

“That’s one way to say it” she smirked. “And yes, I am, but Cook is just a friend”

“Oh okay… But you _have_ surfed and turfed in the past right?”

“Huh… yeah” Naomi replied getting slightly uncomfortable.

 

It wasn’t that sex itself made her uneasy, not at all, but she felt a bit weird discussing it with a teenager.

 

“Whizzer!” the other girl said. “Oh and what about girls!? You’ve done it with girls too, right?”

“Well… yeah”

“Double whizzer! That’s brill Naomi! You’ll so have to tell me at my pyjama party! It’s coming up, you’re coming, aren’t you?”

 

Pandora was looking at her with such hopeful eyes that Naomi was feeling bad to decline. Still, the idea of attending a pyjama party with a 17 year old felt a bit odd.

 

“I huh… we’ll have to figure the details I huh… will try” she tried to answer noncommittally.

“Brilliant! We’re gonna have a whacker load of fun!”

 

Naomi was spared a reply when Emily walked in the classroom, her arms full of papers and notebooks and looking a bit flustered.

 

“Sorry, I’m late!” She mumbled with a smile and the blonde felt herself smile along.

 

She tried to wipe it off her face the moment she realised it though. Fucking hell! She needed to stop finding everything about her _teacher_ smile worthy.

 

“Okay, so first off, I’ve got your marked essays!” the brunette announced to the class.

 

There was a general mumble of appreciation and the class fell silent again.

 

“I’ve got to say, I’m rather pleased with your work! It was a wonderful read!” she continued before taking a pause. “Now... I know you guys want to see your copies now, but I don’t want it to distract you for the rest of the lesson, so I think I’ll hand them out at the end of the class instead”

 

There was another general grumble, but this time of complaints. Emily didn’t seem fazed by it though and giggled.

 

“Okay okay! Calm down guys! I’ll hand them out now if you promise to behave, we’ve got a lot of stuff to cover today. You guys promise?”

 

When the entire class erupted in a loud “yes”, the brunette smiled again and grabbed the pile of marked essays and started calling out names. Naomi had to admit she was rather giddy herself. She had finished school a while ago, so it had been ages since she’d been graded on anything. Sure, there were always editors going over her articles at work, but it wasn’t the same as getting an actual grade. And anyway, her articles were usually about boring pieces of news so the blonde didn’t really consider them much.

 

When Emily called out her name, Naomi sprung to her feet and walked to the other woman. She grabbed her paper, her gaze a bit fixed on the curve of the brunette’s lips.

 

“Good job Naomi” Emily said softly and Naomi’s heart fluttered.

 

She was a bit transfixed until she reached her desk again.

 

“How’d you do?” Panda asked her eagerly and it was then that the blonde remembered to check her grade.

 

She felt her heart drop when she saw the red letter on the corner of her page. She stared in disbelief for a few seconds until Pandora lifted herself from her seat, obviously tired of waiting for the blonde’s answer, and checked her paper. Had she not been so stunned, Naomi might have hidden her paper in embarrassment, but, as it was, she didn’t do it.

 

“Wowzer Naomi! You got an A!” The younger girl exclaimed cheerfully. “Congrats!”

“Minus…” Naomi provided, still feeling mortified. “I got an A… minus”

 

She couldn’t believe it. She’d spent a _whole day_ on that paper. How could she have gotten an A minus? Plus, Emily had _just_ told her “good job”. Didn’t that imply that she had gotten a good grade? Then why on earth was there a minus put next to her A when it should have been a plus?

 

She put her paper in one of her notebooks and crossed her arms on her desk, resting her head on top of them. She was upset, that much was obvious. But on top of being upset, she was disappointed. She’d worked real hard for that paper, harder than any article she’d written recently she thought. She’d put in the research and this was the result? Deep down, Naomi knew there was more to it. She knew there were other reasons for why she felt so hurt by the grade, reasons that had nothing to do with how much effort she’d put in it and everything to do with her teacher. Somehow, she had wanted to impress the other woman. She had a University degree in English and communications after all, surely she was able to write a College A-level essay that was worthy of an A+ or at the very least an A… Even Kieran had always said she was a very talented writer. Apparently Emily didn’t think so though.

 

She groaned softly into her arms and sulked for the rest of the lesson. She knew she was being petty. She knew that A- wasn’t exactly a horrifying grade, but she was an English major for fuck’s sake! Maybe she wasn’t as good as she always thought she was though. The blonde had always thought she was quite talented good and although it sounded cocky, it mostly meant that she was proud of her writing. But perhaps she wasn’t as good as she had always thought.

 

When the bell signalled the end of the lesson, Naomi had managed to make herself feel a lot more shit then she’d even felt after walking out of her Arts class. She gathered her stuff moodily and didn’t spare a glance to her quiet teacher.  She was just passing in front of the other girl’s desk when Emily called out to her.

 

“Naomi, can I have a word please?” she said and the blonde stopped in her tracks.

 

She turned around and when she saw the soft expression on the brunette’s face, she gulped slowly, trying to hide her pissy temper. She didn’t want to be rude to Emily, but she was in a foul mood.

 

“Sure” the blonde mumbled and Emily smiled.

 

For once, the smile didn’t send a wave of warmth to her heart, but just made her stomach churn. The petite teacher indicated a desk at the front of the class and Naomi sat obediently. The brunette then walked to the door before closing it and coming back to sit next to Naomi at another desk. The blonde remained silent, waiting for the teacher to start the conversation. She was the one that had wanted a word after all.

 

“You’re upset” Emily stated eventually.

 

Naomi didn’t want to lie, but she felt a bit shy to admit it too so she shrugged.

 

“Can I know why?” the brunette asked.

“I’m not upset” the blonde tried to deflect.

 

Emily met her words with an understanding smile.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I just want you to know you _can_ if you want”

“It’s nothing, promise” Naomi assured.

“Is it… I mean… I know you had a bit of a run in with my sister in first period. Is that what’s bothering you?” Emily inquired.

 

Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“God no! You’re sister’s a jerk, but I don’t pay attention to what she says anymore” she scoffed.

“Still a teacher Naomi” the brunette replied with a smirk.

“Oh right sorry…”

“I’m glad you’re not letting it get to you though… I mean I know exactly what _you_ said to her, but I doubt she told me exactly what she said… But I know she can be rather… rough”

“It was nothing, like I said, I’m not letting it get to me” Naomi defended.

 

To be honest, she was probably letting Katie’s constant bullying affect her a little bit, but she wasn’t about to whine to her teacher. That’d be pathetic; especially since she was the same bloody age as the annoying Katie Fitch, not that either twin knew it of course.

 

“Well I _am_ your form teacher, so I’m entitled to ask…”

“Of course you are” Naomi mumbled sadly.

“I also wanted to know because I know you’re new and well… I guess that’s probably why I worry about you more”

 

This time, Naomi’s heart gave out a kicker beat and she felt her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t sure why she liked the idea of Emily caring more about her, but she undeniably did.

 

“Anyway” the brunette announced awkwardly clearing her throat. “No matter what it is, focus on the great mark you got on that essay, yeah? That’ll cheer you up”

 

As much as Naomi knew the other woman had meant to lift her mood with mentioning her grade, it didn’t stop her scowl from coming back to her. Emily looked at her with a surprised expression until it seemed a light bulb went off in her head. Then, the petite teacher was smiling brightly and trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh my god! Are you upset about your grade?” She exclaimed.

 

Naomi’s cheeks reddened instantly and she lowered her gaze. When she heard Emily laugh, she snapped her head up frowning.

 

“It’s not funny” she whined grumpily.

“Naomi you got an A!” Emily exclaimed.

“Minus…” she mumbled almost inaudibly.

“That’s still an A” the brunette argued.

“It makes it a bitter A”

 

Emily laughed again.

 

“Okay. So you think you should have gotten a higher grade then?” the teacher asked her teasingly.

“Well when you say it like that, it makes me sound like a brat” Naomi scoffed with an eye roll.

“Well… you _are_ complaining about an A…” Emily mused.

“Oi! Are you calling me a brat?” the blonde said with a bogus offended tone.

“I would never” the petite woman giggled.

 

Naomi felt herself relax at the laughter and smiled. She didn’t know what it was about Emily that made her feel so comfortable, that made her feel better all the time.

 

“Seriously though, what’s wrong with an A-?” the other girl asked, getting back in her teacher mode.

“Well… nothing I guess… it’s just… well I gave you an essay about the disillusionment of the British Empire in Mrs. Dalloway… I just… I thought the subject matter itself was a bit… above College level” she admitted.

“It was very clever” Emily agreed. “I was impressed”

“Then why the minus?”

 

Emily smirked.

 

“You’re a ridiculously smart girl Naomi, probably one of the best students I’ve ever had actually. The arguments in your essay were all strongly presented and supported throughout the whole thing” the petite teacher explained.

“The more you talk, the less I feel like I should have gotten that minus next to my A…” Naomi said confused.

“Just wait” Emily shushed her with a grin. “When I was reading your essay, I could see all your intelligence reflected on the paper. Your writing style is also exquisite, your vocabulary is impressive…”

“And that most definitely deserves a minus! Completely makes sense!” Naomi joked, before she could stop herself.

 

She was pretty happy though when Emily giggled and rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re not a very patient person are you?” the brunette asked.

“It’s taking you ages to get to the point!” she defended.

“Okay, my point is, that that was it. Your essay was clever, very much so, but it was cold”

 

Naomi remained silent for a moment and frowned.

 

“Cold?”

“Yes”

“As in… Should it have been warm?” Naomi inquired.

“Such a literal interpretation for someone who claims they deserve higher grades…” Emily teased.

“Touché” Naomi said through a snort. “But enlighten me please. Cold how?”

“What I mean is that your essay was brilliant, beautifully explained and argued and written, but it was just brains. It had no heart”

“No heart? Well it’s an essay… Surely the fact that the argumentation was top notch would be enough…”

“But it isn’t” Emily countered. “Your argumentation was great, but you completely skipped all discussion on the feelings of the piece. Mrs. Dalloway isn’t _just_ about the British Empire, it’s about feelings. It’s about these people and their personal experience and how they _feel_ about the disillusionment of the Empire, how they feel about everything. You can’t approach such a topic and refuse to discuss feelings! Really, the A- is a testament to how _good_ I thought your essay was despite lacking the emotional evaluation of the book. Had it been done by someone not as strong as you, I think the grade would have been much lower”

 

Naomi let the information wash over her slowly. Had Emily just said her writing lacked _feelings_?

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me…” She mumbled under her breath.

 

She looked down at her knees and sighed. She couldn’t quite believe this particular issue was coming to bite her in the arse again! Had it not been the exact reason she’d been assigned to this whole undercover project to begin with? Had her lack of feelings in _everything_ not been her main source of criticism? Somehow, to hear Emily argue the same point she’d heard from Kieran made it all the more real. She hadn’t known the other woman long, but she could tell she already respected her and her opinions a lot. So surely, if Emily was telling her that her writing in general was lacking heart, then it had to be true.

 

“Hey” she heard the teacher say softly before feeling a hand on her knee.

 

The blonde’s heart jolted in her chest and she snapped her head up, her cheeks colouring.

 

“It’s okay not to be perfect” the brunette said in a voice that was so calm and so earnest that it made a wave of warmth travel through Naomi’s body.

 

She repressed a shiver of excitement at the feeling and let a shaky breath escape her lips. She almost felt like whimpering when Emily took her hand off her knee next.

 

“Lucky for you, you’re still in school” The teacher said reassuringly. “You can learn to put some heart in your writing”

“Actually…” Naomi started with a weak voice. “I… I have no idea how to do that”

 

Her cheeks were even redder now that she had admitted it. She felt a bit ashamed actually. What kind of English major didn’t know how to put heart in their text?

 

“I could teach you” Emily said with a shrug.

 

Naomi stared at the other woman and she wasn’t sure if it unnerved her, but when Emily explained further, she sounded a bit flustered.

 

“Well I mean, if you wanted! I know not everyone is as excited about writing as I am, but well, if you were motivated I could give you extra lessons…”

“Oh?” Naomi said, her heart beating a bit faster somehow. “You could?”

“Yeah, sure. I have some free time after school some days. We could arrange to meet once every few weeks and I could coach you”

 

Naomi didn’t know why the whole concept made her so jittery, but it felt to her like her whole body was vibrating with the proposition. Extra lessons? Did she want that? And with Emily Fitch… Was it a good idea to spend more time with the girl when she already had a hard enough time as it was pretending to be a teenager around her? But then again… If Emily _could_ coach her… What if it made her a better writer? Would she pass up the opportunity?

 

“That’d be great actually…” She heard herself answer before her brain had time to register she’d made up her mind.

“Good” Emily smiled genuinely. “I’m a bit busy next week, but I’ll find some time for us the week after, I promise”

 

The brunette checked the clock behind her.

 

“Wow, it’s later than I thought!” she announced. “I’ll let you get some lunch. Have a good weekend”

 

Naomi nodded, got up and waved her teacher goodbye before walking to the door. She made her way to the cafeteria and realised her head was still reeling with how Emily had said “us”. She snapped her eyes shut for half a second and tried to shake the feeling away. She had definitely liked the sound of that a bit too much.

 

;;

 

The end of classes finally arrived with absolutely nothing else happening to the blonde. She exited the building and was already making her way through the grounds so she could find her car parked, as always, at a fair distance when she heard someone call out her name.

 

“Naomi!”

 

She turned around to see Pandora sprinting towards her.

 

“Hey Panda” she said when the girl had caught up with her.

“Hoody doody?” the teen said cheerfully. “I just got off the phone with my mum and she said I could have my pyjama party Friday in two weeks! So you’re coming right?!”

 

Naomi opened and closed her mouth a few times in attempt to say something, but the real problem was that she didn’t know _what_ to say. On the one side, she felt really uncomfortable going to a seventeen year olds’ birthday party, but on the other, it would sound incredibly rude to decline and she didn’t want to put her friendship with Panda in jeopardy.

 

“It’ll be whizzer!” the teen insisted. “We’ll bake brownies and play twister and wear pyjamas and I’ll probably go rah-rah because brownies gives me a sugar high!”

“Well that _does_ sound exciting” a voice cut through before Naomi had time to answer.

 

Both blondes turned around to see none other than Effy Stonem walking towards them with Cook following nonchalantly. Naomi’s eyes widened in surprise and apparently Panda was just as shocked as she was because she didn’t say anything else.

 

“You said summat ‘bout a pyjama party Pandapops?” Cook asked with a grin.

“Oh sorry Cookie, you can’t come! It’s girls only!” the teenage girl replied.

“Aw… that’s too bad! I’m the life of any party!” the boy said confidently.

“Well _I_ can still come then, can I?” Effy said.

 

Pandora’s mouth open so wide that it was almost comical. Of all the things the brunette could have said, Naomi was fairly certain Panda hadn’t expected that. To be fair, neither had Naomi.

 

“You want to come to my pyjama party?” the usually giddy blonde asked.

“Yes, are you inviting me?” Effy replied.

“Oh of course! Wowzer! The more the merrier, right? It’s going to be brilliant!” Panda exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure will be Pandapops” The brunette said with her trademark smirk. “You’re coming too, aren’t you Naomi? Cook tells me you can be quite the party girl”

 

The older blonde stammered for a second before nodding vigorously. She _had_ to go if Effy was going. It was the best opportunity she’d had since starting her assignment.

 

“Yeah, sure, of course. I’m coming”

“Whacker! We’ll have so much fun, I promise!” Panda cheered.

 

A car honked and they turned around.

 

“Oh that’s my mum! I’ll talk to you two next week then! Let you know the address and everything! I can’t wait!” Pandora said before running to the car. Naomi followed her with her eyes until she had slammed the door shut and the car was departing. She turned around to face the intimidating brunette and her friend again.

 

“So I’ll be seeing you then Naomi…” She said slowly.

 

Then, without another word she smirked and left as well leaving the blonde with her best friend.

 

“Okay!” Naomi snapped to the boy. “How on _earth_ did that happen?!”

 

Her friend just laughed giddily.

 

“Told ya, I’d get you in with the cool kids!” he said smugly.

“How did you manage that? And, more importantly, what did Effy _mean_ “Cook tells me you’re quite the party girl”?!”

“I may have told her about that boat party we crashed…” he said with a shrug.

“Okay… and?”

“And I may have told her you were the one that started the food fight and got a punch on the nose”

“You said _what?!_ ”

“I may have told her you’ve got a habit of dancing on tables topless after a few drinks”

“Oh my god! That’s not even true!”

“I may have told her other stuff too…” the boy added a bit sheepishly now.

“Jesus Christ…”

“They may not have all been true…” he continued.

 

Naomi shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Fucking hell Cook!” she whined.

“You said you wanted a way in!” he defended. “I had to say _summat_! Couldn’t say the truth, could I? I couldn't say that you're always in your onesie by eight o'clock, that you get your only kicks by sitting on the washing machine when it’s on its spin cycle and that, for you, “steamy, hot sex” means fingering yourself in the shower, could I?”

“Cheers!” the blonde said moodily.

“Naw, don’t be like that Blondie! You’re my favourite boring fucker, you know that!”

 

She sighed.

 

“So now Effy Stonem believes I’m some kind of crazy party girl?” she inquired.

“Something like that, although not as negative as you’re making it sound” Cook replied happily.

“And what happens when she realises I’m not that girl at all?”

 

Her friend smiled and walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders easily.

 

“Well it’s your job to make sure she doesn’t, innit?” he said and started walking them away from the school.

“I suppose” Naomi conceded.

“Anyway, what are you doing tonight? I was thinking of hitting the pubs! Make a night of it, get some fanny action, you know? What d’you say mate?”

“Actually, I’ve got a fucking Art assignment to start” the blonde said with an annoyed tone. Fucking teacher is a total cunt, didn’t tell me there was an assignment at all and now it’s due next week”

 

Cook chuckled next to her and let his arm fall from her shoulders.

 

“D’you have Katie Fitch?” he inquired.

“Yeah, do you? I forgot you took Arts too… Why didn’t you take sculpture, by the way? I could use some moral support”

“Sorry Blondie, but fine art is more my thing, ya know? Anyway, I _do_ have Katie Fitch as well. Don’t know her much yet, but she seems cool. Also I wouldn’t mind shagging that!”

“Urgh… She’s gross” Naomi cringed.

“What?! She’s fuckin’ fit! Have you _seen_ her tits?!” Cook shouted immediately.

“You can't _miss_ her bloody tits!  They enter the room five minutes before the rest of her does!”

“I know! Brilliant, innit?”

 

Naomi rolled her eyes.

 

“She has the natural looks, but the way she dresses is just crude”

“Well I like it” her friend shrugged.

“You would” she teased with a wink.

“I would” he agreed. “Anyway, what’s the project?”

“Some plaster bullshit. I’ve got to make anything out of plaster apparently”

“Well that’s easy enough” Cook commented. “Just do whatever you feel like doing. Arts are simple shit mate. You just _do_ what you _feel_ ”

 

The moment he finished his sentence an idea occurred to Naomi and she smiled wickedly.

 

“Oh I _know_ what I’m doing!” she said with a laugh. “I’ll need you, come on”

 

She grabbed her friend’s arm before he had time to object and walked confidently to her car.

 

;;

 

Much later, they were sitting in the blonde’s living room and surrounded by a total mess. If she was completely honest, Naomi had no idea making _anything_ out of plaster would be this messy. There were bits of dried plaster everywhere as well as wet strips lying on her coffee table. Cleaning up her living room would be an absolute nightmare.

 

As for herself, she couldn’t tell because she couldn’t actually _see_ herself, but she was pretty confident she’d managed to apply several streaks to plaster on her face. If Cook’s appearance was anything to go by, she was sure to look absolutely dreadful.

 

“Don’t move!” she scolded. “You’re going to ruin it”

 

He chuckled.

 

“As you wish Blondie” he said.

 

The blonde continued to work in silence and her friend didn’t disturb her. She felt a bit guilty for not entertaining him. Especially since she’d been rather quiet all evening. Naomi wasn’t sure if he thought she was focusing on the project, but she hoped he did. It was a lot less embarrassing then her actual thoughts.

 

As it was Naomi wasn’t focusing on the project, not at all. She was thinking about Emily. Or rather what Emily had told her, she chided herself. She kept replaying their conversation in her head, thinking about what the teacher had said. She had been surprised to realise she was looking forward to the extra lessons Emily had promised her. Sometimes, she’d hear the brunette say “us” in her head again and she wasn’t sure what to make of the reaction it created deep in her stomach.

 

To be honest, Naomi was quite looking forward to spending more time with the petite woman. She found her interesting, compelling in a way and she was dying to know her more. Of course, this whole feeling was inconvenient. Naomi couldn’t be anything, but an eager student. She’d have to find a way to remind herself of that when she was alone with the teacher. She wasn’t going to make a new friend, she was going to learn. She’d agreed to it for her writing anyway… right?

 

“What’s up with you mate?” Cook said bringing her out of her thoughts. “You’ve been silent the whole night”

“Sorry…” She mumbled sheepishly.

“No problem babes, I’m just curious what’s got you all quiet like that. Can’t be the Arts project, you don’t care enough about that”

“It’s nothing” she said, feeling her neck and cheeks heating up.

 

She wanted to tut at her body for betraying her like that. Why was she even blushing? She had been thinking about her future classes. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? It didn’t deserve blushes. They were just future extra English classes. With Emily. Alone. Alone with Emily.

 

She felt her cheeks blush harder and groaned mentally.

 

“If you’re thinking of shagging me babes, stop all the mental debate and get on with it. I mean, I know you’ve always fancied me” the boy teased.

“Fuck off” she replied with half a chuckle.

 

It sounded nervous, even she could tell. It’s probably why Cook’s eyes widened excitedly.

 

“Fuck me Naomio! Youare _so_ thinking of shagging!” he exclaimed with a laugh.

“I am _not_!” she defended her cheeks redder than ever.

“Oh man this is tip top! Who is it? Lad or lass? Come on love! Share the details!”

“Cook stop it!” Naomi snapped. “I’m not thinking about shagging anyone!”

“But you _are_ thinking of someone aren’t you?” the boy pressed with a Cheshire cat grin. 

“Am not” the blonde lied, avoiding looking her friend in the eyes.

 

Of course that only made him laugh harder.

 

“This is priceless! Who is it?”

“No one!”

“That’s not going to work this time! I _know_ there’s someone! Just tell me if it’s a guy or a girl! I bet it’s a girl! You like tits as much as I do!”

“Fuck _off_!”

 

The more Cook laughed, the redder Naomi got. Her heart was beating furiously, so much so, that she could feel each beat reverberating in her ears. She had rarely felt this embarrassed.

 

“Mate, deny it all you want, but you’ve spent all evening locked in that head of yours so it’s obvious something’s troubling ya”

“Exactly, something, not someone! I was thinking about the assignment is all!” she lied.

“I don’t believe you for a second. I know you hate it, but I actually know you Naomikins and that face you’ve got is the face of someone who was busted”

 

Naomi opened her mouth to protest, but Cook cut her off.

 

“Now I don’t know why you’re fighting this so much, but it’s not me business if you don’t want to tell, innit? I will tell you though you’ve got it bad for whoever has been trotting in your head all night”

“I haven’t…” she mumbled feebly. “I mean I can’t…”

 

Naomi tried denying it again, she really did, but the words didn’t come. She thought of how her heart always leapt in her chest every time she saw Emily. She thought of how buzzed she had felt when she’d first seen her on her motorcycle and how alive she’d felt when she’d first heard her laugh. She thought of how it felt like her whole insides were bubbling at the idea of spending evenings alone with Emily and then she just couldn’t deny it at all. She _did_ fucking fancy her, didn’t she? She didn’t know exactly how it had happened, but when she thought about it, it was rather obvious.

 

She groaned internally. How could she have let it happen? It was the absolute worse idea ever. It was all Emily’s fault though, she thought grumpily. It was Emily’s fault for being so fucking lovely and adorable and making her feel warm and happy all the fucking time. It was Emily’s fault for being so fucking gorgeous and so fucking fanciable on that motorcycle of hers.

 

She let a groan escape her lips this time and Cook chuckled.

 

“So who is it then?” he asked.

“The answer is still fuck off” she snapped.

 

She had admitted it to herself perhaps, but she was not about to fucking admit it to anyone else. She _couldn’t_ tell anyone else, especially not Cook. She knew her friend enough to know he’d want her to do something about it and she most definitely couldn’t. Of course, technically, there was nothing wrong about fancying Emily. They were the same age and everything, but Emily didn’t even know they were. There was also the fact that Naomi had absolutely no idea if Emily was gay or bi or anything. No, it was definitely not a good idea to go there, so she wouldn’t and therefore, there was no telling Cook about her new found crush. Her friend didn’t seem bothered by her brush off and just laughed harder.

 

“I’ll figure it out eventually Blondie” he assured and she shook her head.

 

They dropped the subject afterwards. After about a minute of silence, Cook decided to talk.

 

“I know you don’t really care about your grades… But you _do_ realise Katie will be furious about this” he said pointing with his chin at the blonde’s project.

“That’s the plan” Naomi confirmed with a smirk.

 

So maybe her life had gotten a bit more complicated, maybe she was going to a 17 year olds’ birthday party, maybe she had to pretend to be someone she wasn’t to impress another 17 year old and write her article and maybe she was going to attend private lessons with a teacher she’d just realised she fancied the pants off, but at least she was working on something that was sure to piss off Katie Fitch and that, at least, was all positive. She’d take any positives she could get.


	8. Chapter 8: Emily's Interlude

**Chapter 8: Emily's Interlude**

 

“A fucking flip off! That little brat gave me a fucking flip off!”

 

Emily lifted her gaze from the essay she had been reading at the sound of her clearly furious sister’s voice.

 

“Pardon?” she asked in confusion.

“A flip off! A bloody fucking middle finger, Ems! That’s what she gave me”

“Who flipped you off?” Emily inquired.

“No!” Katie snapped exasperated. “No one flipped me off, she _gave_ me a flip off!”

 

The younger twin furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure she was following her sister.

 

“Katie, what are you talking about?” she asked.

“The assignment! You know I gave out a plaster assignment to my students, right? They had to make anything out of plaster, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well that fucking Campbell brat gave me a plastered middle finger!” Katie yelled in outrage.

 

Everything stood still for a moment, silence engulfing both women… And then, Emily burst out laughing before she could even consider stopping herself.

                                                                    

“That’s not funny! Cheeky bitch told me she’d found my advice to express her inner feelings particularly inspiring!”

 

Emily laughed harder and Katie only seemed to get even madder.

 

“This is outrageous Emily! She’s clearly defying my authority as a teacher! How can this make you laugh?!”

“Oh come on Katie! You’ve got to admit it’s clever”

“It bloody well isn’t!” her sister thundered.

 

Emily rolled her eyes. Twenty seven years of being around her twin sister had never gotten her used to her ridiculous moods, but at least now she could comfortably let it show. Emily liked to consider herself a smart and calm woman. She thought she was quite diplomatic and she praised herself for never letting her temper get the best of her. There had been a time where she’d been a bit of a whimp, a time where she hadn’t really had a voice. Of course, deep inside her, she’d _always_ had her own opinions, but, growing up, she’d often avoided voicing them for fear of causing endless rows with her much more expressive sister. She’d figured eventually though that she could actually let her voice be heard _and_ avoid hostilities. She just had to be a bit confident. It was a relief, nowadays, that she could easily disagree with Katie and the other woman didn’t make an almighty tantrum about it.

 

On this particular topic, Emily had to admit that she didn’t see why her sister seemed to have such a thing against Naomi. To be honest, she was getting rather tired of her twin’s little feud with the newly transferred student. She wasn’t sure what Naomi had ever done to earn herself the wrath of Katie, but she sure had. It seemed to Emily like her sister was gradually taking the whole thing more personally every week and she found it unbelievably childish. She just didn’t get why her twin was so bloody bothered by the teenage blonde.  

 

“Katie, relax! You’re making more of this than it is!” she said offhandedly, glancing back at her papers.

“She gave me a _flip off_!” Katie almost screamed.

“So you’ve said!” Emily snapped. “Look, you’ve been on her back since she transferred, you’ve seen what kind of student she is, of course she was going to find a way to retaliate”

“Why are you siding with _her_? God! You’re so annoying sometimes!” Katie whined before sitting herself on Emily’s desk. “I’m your bloody sister. You should, like, side with me by _default_ ”

 

Emily smirked and patted her sister’s knee.

 

“Are you going to flunk her?” she asked then as an afterthought.

“I bloody well can’t! The execution is actually rather good! Fucking bitch is better than I thought she’d be” Katie grumbled.

 

Emily had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing more. As if sensing her amusement though, her sister turned around and gave her an evil glare.

 

“You could at least pretend you find it offensive” she huffed.

“It’s absolutely, undeniably offensive Kates! Hope she doesn’t get away with it” Emily piped up sarcastically.

“Bitch” her twin said with a smirk.

 

Emily let a chuckle escape her lips and went back to her correcting. It didn’t take 30 seconds before Katie was interrupting her concentration again.

 

“ _And this scene represents the director’s love for communism because there’s loads of red in it_. Urgh! How can you stand reading such _crap_!” Katie read from an essay she had obviously picked up from her sister’s desk.

“Katie!” Emily scolded before taking the paper out of her twin’s hands. “Don’t do that”

“What?” The other woman defended. “I’m bored and you’re not entertaining me”

“Believe it or not, I wasn’t born to be your personal entertainer” the brunette said sarcastically.

“Well that makes you completely useless then, doesn’t it?” Katie teased with a smile.

 

Emily rolled her eyes again, but chuckled. Her sister could be the most self-absorbed person on the planet, but she was also very lovable.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Katie piped up before her sister had time to refocus her attention on the essay.

“What is it?” Emily asked worriedly when she noticed the glee in her sister’s tone.

“We have dinner plans tonight!” she announced proudly.

“What? Why?” Emily whined.

“Huh, because you need to get out of your flat sometimes and I deserve some time with my twin?”

“Okay…” the brunette sighed.

 

She knew her sister enough not to argue with this. Besides, dinner with Katie wouldn’t be too bad, it could even be nice.

 

“Oh and I invited a friend of mine as well” her twin added quickly.

 “Wait, what?” Emily automatically asked.

 

She had an idea where this was going and she wasn’t happy.

 

“It’s no big deal” Katie defended. “Don’t look at me like _that_ , she’s really nice and all”

“Katie!” the brunette growled.

“What?” her twin demanded innocently.

 

But Emily wasn’t fooled. Over the past few years, ever since her break up with her last girlfriend, Katie had arranged many dinners where she’d bring some new friend to introduce to Emily and every single time, she didn’t show, leaving Emily alone with the stranger. Of course, the younger twin was infinitely glad that her sister was so supportive of her sexual orientation nowadays- she’d been considerably less supportive when Emily had come out in her teens-, but she wasn’t sure she appreciated her sister meddling so much with her love life. Also, it had to be noted that Katie had a truly awful idea of the kind of women Emily should date and that didn’t help in the slightest.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ set me up with people?”

“It’s not a set up!” Katie shot back way too fast for it to be true.

“I don’t _need_ you to set me up with a woman Katie! If I want to date someone I bloody well will and I’ll find them on my own, thank you very much!”

“As if! Ems, you’ve been single for like… years! Ever since Hayley. That’s like sad!”

“I can be single if I want to. Just because _you_ switch boyfriends every few weeks, you think that I should do the same” the brunette argued.

“I’m perusing the merchandise, I’ll have you know. And anyway, why would you want to be single for so long?” her twin scoffed with a grimace. “Oh my god, please don’t tell me you’re still not over Hayley, babes! Cause that like would be even _more_ sad”

 

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She _was_ over Hayley. Why couldn’t her sister accept that she didn’t fancy throwing herself into the arms of the first woman she could find?

 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe I don’t _need_ to have a girlfriend to be happy?”

“Because that’s what sad crazy cat ladies say to justify how depressed they are”

“I’m not a sad crazy cat lady” Emily scoffed.

“Well…” Katie started. “You do live alone with _two_ cats”

“Leave Morecambe and Wise out of this…” She mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

“Look, it’s just a dinner, no need to get all pissy about it”

“You’re going to ditch me again with this girl and it’s going to be unbelievably awkward!”

“I am not!” Katie exclaimed trying to sound outraged.

“You _always_ do” Emily countered. “Can we just go the two of us Kates? I really don’t feel like being set up again” she finished with a pleading look.

 

Katie had the decency to look a bit guilty afterwards, but she stiffened her back and started chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Emily sighed, knowing what her sister would say next.

 

“Well I’ve already invited her so you’ll have to deal, but you’ll _like_ Mandy I promise!” Katie argued looking positive.

“Katieeee” She whined. “Your taste in women is horrible…”

“Oh come on! Be a good sport!”

“I have been an _incredibly_ good sport for the past few _years,_ Kates! Out of all the people you’ve introduced me to not one has been my kind of woman!”

“Just give this one a shot! Besides, I’ll be there, right? So it won’t be that bad”

 

The brunette groaned. She didn’t trust her sister to make it to dinner, she really didn’t.

 

“Well I’m coming to pick you up” she stated.

“Oh no need Emsy, I can make it on”-

“You are _not_ leaving me with yet another stranger! I’m coming to pick you up!” Emily insisted angrily.

“Alright, alright! Jesus! No need to get so frustrated about it” her twin brushed off. “Pick me up at 7 then”

 

Emily nodded and Katie turned to look at the clock on the wall.

 

“Shit, I better go, your students will start arriving soon” she announced. “And frankly, I’ve had enough of Campbell for one day!”

 

The younger twin rolled her eyes.

 

“I really don’t know why you dislike her so much. I find her extremely sharp and clever. I’ve never seen a student like her before” she mused.

 

Katie looked at her with the most disgusted look on her face.

 

“Why is it that you _always_ like the students I can’t stand?” she said disbelievingly before shaking her head. “Anyway, 7 yeah? Don’t be late!”

“Just _be there_!” Emily warned as her twin waved her goodbye and exited her classroom.

 

She sighed the second she was left alone in the room. Looking at the clock, she figured she had about five minutes tops before the first of her students would start pilling in the classroom, so she grabbed her unmarked essays and stashed them away in a folder. The brunette had barely had time to clear her desk when the first student arrived. She felt a tinge of excitement as she noticed it was Naomi. She seemed in a good mood, a lot more than she usually was after her Arts class with Katie. Emily was pretty sure she knew why. She bit her bottom lip to try not to chuckle.

 

“Someone looks in a good mood” she commented.

 

The blonde turned to look at her and smiled wickedly.

 

“I had an inspiring class this morning” Naomi replied cheekily.

“Is that what you call it?” Emily inquired with a grin.

 

The blonde snorted and smiled even more brightly.

 

“You’ve heard about it, haven’t you?”

“I have” the brunette admitted. “And I’m quite sure I’m not done hearing about it either” she added with a pointed look.

“Oh right…” Naomi said, looking a bit guilty. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s fine” Emily reassured her. “But I thought I had advised you to lay low with Katie. Guess that particular advice didn’t stick”

 

She didn’t want to scold the teenage girl, but at the same time she knew Katie would not forget this.

 

“Yeah…” Naomi muttered looking even guiltier. “Well it really was the only thing I could think of so…”

 

Emily laughed lightly.

 

“Of course, a clever girl like you could _only_ think of that. I’m definitely buying it” she teased.

 

The blonde blushed furiously and looked at her feet and Emily was swamped with a wave of affection. She didn’t know why she’d taken such a liking to this new student, but it was undeniable that she had. Perhaps it was the cleverness, or perhaps it was the soft shyness mixed with the attitude Naomi never showed her, but Emily knew she possessed. The brunette had meant it when she’d said a few moments ago that she’d never met a student quite like Naomi Campbell. And she’d also meant it when she’d told the blonde that she’d been impressed with the argumentation of her essay. What the student had presented to her was Uni level material and the whole thing had made her want to sit with the blonde and have a very long conversation about it all.

 

No matter what it was, Emily had definitely noticed the new addition to her class and she was a bit shy to admit to herself that the blonde had wedged herself a place as the teacher’s favourite. The brunette was a bit embarrassed by it to be honest, because she’d never really _had_ favourites. She hadn’t been teaching that long to begin with and no students had ever had that effect on her. She was eager to start their private lessons, eager to try and help the blonde make her writing completely phenomenal. Emily felt sure that Naomi could do it. It was only a matter of helping her let out some of her obvious self-control, enough so that the blonde could pour more than beautiful words on a page.

 

“Look Naomi, I really do know that my sister can be a handful and, even though you have only been here a month, I know you enough to know that you don’t have the kind of temper that takes anyone’s bollocks, not even a teacher’s” she started and the blonde looked up at her looking surprised. “But you _have_ to know that Katie could make the rest of the year very difficult for you. She can be as sneaky as you just were to her, _trust me_. You don’t want to get in trouble because you didn’t want to lose some imaginary fight”  

 

Naomi bit her lip and shifted uneasily on her feet. Emily waited patiently for the student to think about her words.

 

“I… She just really gets under my skin you know?” the blonde explained a bit lamely.

 

Emily chuckled because she knew that Katie was probably feeling very similarly and would have actually replied to her along the same lines if Emily had told her a speech of the sort. It was hilarious sometimes how people with close personalities got on each other’s nerves. Of course, she knew better than to express that thought for she felt sure the blonde would deny it hotly, as would her twin.

 

“I know, but you’ll be fine” Emily said, getting up from her desk and walking close enough to her student so she could put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

 

She felt the blonde tense a bit under her fingers and withdrew them right away. Other students started filling into the classroom and Emily gave one last smile to Naomi before turning around and writing the lesson’s plan on the blackboard.

 

The lesson in itself went quite fast. As always, a fair amount of students had participated and they’d had a nice discussion. She made them watch a few clips too and everyone had seemed decently interested. Emily prided herself in having interesting classes. She remembered her College days in a private institution with her 200 year-old teacher that would talk in soft mutters and bore the hell out of everyone. It was only in Uni that the brunette had developed a liking for English, or rather a liking to teaching English. Her first year, she’d met Scarlett Corrigan, a 35 year old beautiful blonde who spoke with a hint of a Geordie accent. She had also happened to be her English teacher that year and Emily was quite certain she was the reason she’d become a teacher at all. At first, Katie had made fun of her because she reckoned Emily was only interested in the woman’s looks rather than the actual subject and although it had to be said that the brunette _did_ find her teacher quite fanciable, it had been more than that. Scarlett had been passionate about her subject and original in her lessons. Emily had spent so many hours in the blonde’s office asking questions and discussing texts that Katie had even eventually believed she was carrying on an affair with the teacher. Of course it had always been a professional relationship, but it had still been the most defining one of Emily’s life. Scarlett had encouraged her a lot to pursue a teaching career and even after that semester had ended they’d stayed in touch. Emily still had dinner sometimes with her old teacher and her husband.

 

As she reminisced on her past, the classroom slowly emptied. It was probably because she was a bit absorbed in her thoughts and in gathering her stuff that she didn’t notice Naomi walking up to her. She did notice though when the teen cleared her throat awkwardly.

 

“Hi, did you have a question?” she asked politely.

“I huh… Well I was wondering about those classes you mentioned last week” the blonde explained. “That is of course if you still have time for it… I mean, I’d understand if you didn’t”

“Of course I do!” the teacher reassured immediately. “I’m sorry I completely forgot to tell you about that what with your newfound love of the arts and all”

 

Naomi chuckled and looked considerably relieved.

 

“I was thinking next Wednesday after classes if it suits you” Emily suggested.

“Suits me perfect!” The teenager confirmed with a quick nod.

 

They stayed facing each other for a few seconds and Emily had to bite her lip again to stop herself from laughing. She didn’t know why it seemed like Naomi always had a hard time ending a conversation, but she found it endearing.

 

“Well, I’ll go” she eventually said pointing at the door.

 

Emily nodded and the blonde left. It was maybe a few seconds before the brunette realised she’d been starring at the door after the other girl’s departure. She shook her head and went back to gathering her stuff.

 

;;

 

At 6h30 the same day, Emily was sat on her sofa, Wise comfortably curled in her lap, reading a book. She knew she had to put her book down and get moving because Katie would be expecting her very shortly, but to be fair, she had no desire to go to this dinner at all. If she’d been quite positive about it when Katie had suggested it, her enthusiasm had been completely ruined by the addition of this random friend who Katie would no doubt try to set her up with.

 

It made her feel trapped, this whole borderline blind date business. She felt like Katie was taking her voice away like she’d done so many times in their youth and it bothered her. Of course, she knew that if she said it like that to Katie, her twin would argue that she was merely presenting them to Emily and not _forcing_ her to date them. Katie always had a way of talking herself out of feeling any guilt.

 

Emily let a long sigh escape her lips and finally got up. Wise fell to the floor with a grumpy meow as the brunette gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Sorry buddy” she cooed before dragging herself to her bedroom.

 

Katie lived about 5 minutes away from her flat, so she had roughly 25 minutes to get showered and changed before she had to go. Normally, if she’d been going on a proper date, she’d have prepared earlier than that, but from past experiences with Katie’s set ups, Emily didn’t want to bother too much.

 

At 5 minutes to 7, she was showered, coiffed and dressed. She’d decided to wear a simple cream dress with black tights. She hadn’t done much to her hair and hadn’t put on too much make up either because she didn’t want Katie to think she’d made an actual effort, but she had still done a bit because she didn’t want to look like crap.

 

At 7 sharp, she was on her sister’s doorstep knocking. When Katie actually answered her door in a nice tight skirt and a satin blouse, Emily had to admit she was surprised.

 

“You’re actually here” she voiced her thoughts out loud.

“Huh duh? I told you I would be, didn’t I?” Katie said bitchily.

“I know and that one time with, what was her name? Patricia? You said you’d meet me at the restaurant and never showed. Also that one time with Pauline, you said you were on your way, but then got a “flat tire”. And let’s not forget that one time with Mathilda when you said-” Emily started ranting.

“Alright, alright! Well I’m here now, yeah? So no need to be like that, is there?”

“Suppose” the brunette mumbled grumpily before Katie laced their arms together.

“Let’s go then! Wouldn’t want to make Mandy wait!” she said cheerfully. “Oh! You came in your car! Bless you! That motorcycle of yours is a nightmare” she added when she spotted Emily’s small compact car.

“Don’t you dare insult my motorcycle! And I would have definitely come with it but… well, the dress makes it a bit tough”

“Doesn’t matter, I prefer riding in that banger of yours than that god awful bike” she scoffed and with that, they were off.

 

Katie had booked them a table in some semi fancy restaurant in the north of the city and if the dinner ended up being a nightmare, Emily had high hopes the food there would be worth it all. They arrived sometime after and Katie led them both confidently inside the restaurant. She said her name to the host and they were led to the back of the place. As they neared a table, Emily saw that there was a woman already sitting there on her own. She felt her stomach knot nervously.

 

When they finally arrived at the table, the woman, who Emily was pretty sure was Mandy, got up to greet them. Katie moved forward instantly to hug the other woman and Emily stared. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop in horror at the full sight of her sister’s “friend”.

 

It wasn’t that Mandy was ugly, although she wasn’t the most beautiful woman Emily had ever seen. No, she looked cute enough with her tanned skin, puffy lips and jet black long hair. She was wearing a black dress that looked great on her body too, so that wasn’t a problem. The actual problem was that Mandy looked to be about 5’9”, in other words, a freaking giant compared to Emily’s own 5’3”. Katie looked really pleased with herself and Emily knew her sister thought she’d chosen great because the younger twin had expressed once that she liked taller women, but fucking hell she hadn’t meant _this_ much taller. She could actually imagine herself getting a crick in her neck just by _looking_ her in the eyes.

 

“Emily this is my friend Mandy” Katie introduced.

“Hi” Mandy said politely.

 

Emily managed to close her mouth and put a good enough smile on her face before replying a hello of her own that she hoped was adequate. They sat at the table and a waiter arrived shortly after to hand them menus. They chatted easily for a few minutes as they looked at the food and discussed what to order. Emily was actually surprised because Katie was carrying the discussion, sometimes mentioning things about Emily or Mandy to get them talking to each other. It seemed to the brunette that this method was a lot smoother than what her sister usually did and that was really what was surprising her so much. If she was completely honest, Emily would have admitted she didn’t know her sister could actually _be_ this smooth.

 

When they’d all decided what to get, they closed their menus and it wasn’t even 2 minutes later before the waiter came back to their table to get their orders. It was when Mandy had already ordered and Emily was about to that Katie’s mobile started ringing. The younger twin frowned when her sister glanced at the screen and excused herself before leaving the table.

 

“Katie, hang on! D’you want me to order for you?” Emily asked.

“No, no just give me a minute, yeah?” she said before disappearing.

 

The brunette’s heart started hammering faster the second she was left alone with Mandy. The waiter told them kindly he’d be back in a few minutes to get Katie’s order and disappeared as well. If things had run smoothly when the older twin had been there, now that she was gone, they were infinitely more awkward. Emily gave Mandy a tentative smile and the tall girl chuckled.

 

“So you’re a teacher too?” she asked and the brunette nodded. “What do you teach?”

“English”

“Oh…” Mandy replied looking a bit crestfallen.

“What, you don’t like English?” Emily inquired.

“No I… I mean… I don’t really like to read” The other girl admitted.

“What... _at all?_ ” the brunette asked instantly, hoping she hadn’t sound as appalled as she was.

“Oh, of course I do _read_ ” added Mandy, quickly. “I read the TV guide, and, of course, I never do a _thing_ without checking my horoscope!” 

 

She let out a braying snort, that Emily assumed was supposed to be laughter. 

 

“But I don't read any of that _clever_ stuff, like Reader's Digest, or Mills and Boon.” 

 

If Emily had been just a little bit ruder, she’d have laughed. _Typical Katie_ , she thought. Of all the girls she could have considered introducing to Emily, she had to choose the one that didn’t like to read. The brunette could already imagine herself waving the waiter over and asking for the check for their still uneaten dinner.

 

Of course, she did nothing and when Katie came back to the table with a weird expression on her face, she feared the worst.

 

“I’m so sorry guys!” She said quickly, her mobile still clutched in her hand.

 

When she didn’t sit back in her chair, Emily furrowed her eyebrows and felt her stomach churn in anticipation.

 

“That was Angie on the phone” Katie explained.  “She's had a really bad row with Den.  He's walked out on her again, and she's in a right state.  I'd better get round there before she starts hitting the bottle again.  You know what she's like.”

 

Emily nodded at her twin, but in all honesty, she _didn't_ know what Angie was like. Those names sounded vaguely familiar to her- Katie must have mentioned her friend Angie to her before- but she couldn't quite place when. Still, she had the distinct feeling that this was all bullshit, and yet another ploy from her sister to set her up.

 

“Excuse me?!” Emily exclaimed her jaw dropping wide open.

“Yeah, girl solidarity and all that. I’m sure you can understand” her sister explained.

“We’ll go too then” The younger twin announced getting up, her nostrils flared.

“Oh no, please don’t! I don’t want to ruin everyone else’s night! Besides, Angie would be well embarrassed if she knew she ruined your dinner plans too” Katie insisted putting her hand on Emily’s shoulder to sit her back down.

 

If it hadn’t been a public place and if Emily hadn’t been an adult, she felt sure she’d have punched her sister for the stunt she was pulling. She wasn’t happy, wasn’t happy at all.

 

“I don’t mind staying” Mandy piped up.

 

Katie grinned at Emily with a satisfied smirk that made it even harder for the younger twin not to grab her sister by the shoulders and push her roughly against a neighbouring table. If looks could have killed, Katie would have been long gone.

 

“See? Don’t fuss Emsy! Just enjoy dinner! I’m really sorry about this. If I could avoid it… but well, I can’t! I’ll call you later!” she announced happily before pressing a quick peck to her sister’s cheek.

 

The older twin must have seen how truly livid her sister was though because she paused before leaving, a small look of guilt piercing through her features. She opened her bag and retrieved her purse.

 

“Here” She said putting her credit card on the table. “My treat! Just have fun, alright?”

 

And with that, she left. It was only as her sister tottered away that Emily finally placed where she knew the names of Angie and Den from: they were characters from Eastenders. She sat back down and gave Mandy a very tight smile. She was furious, that much was sure. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen for another one of Katie’s trick. She was done though, she thought, done trusting Katie when it came to set ups. She wasn’t sure why she’d ever thought Katie could be smooth and not pushy. Obviously she’d been naïve. She wanted to sigh at the thought. She had a lifelong history of naiveté when it came to Katie. And where had that ever led her? Currently, it had led her to having dinner with a woman who hated reading, which was probably the worst thing anyone could do in the brunette’s opinion. Still, she had no choice now and it wasn’t in the small teacher’s nature to be rude and impolite. So she gave Mandy a tight smile, grabbed Katie’s credit card and waved the waiter over.

 

“Since it’s just us two now” she started giving Mandy another smile. “Would you be so kind as to bring us a bottle of your _finest_ red wine please?”

 

She cast another glance at Mandy, and thought of the long evening stretching ahead of her.  If she was going to make scintillating conversation with a woman who held Russell Grant in higher regard than Charles Dickens, then she was going to need some help. 

 

“Make that a bottle _each_ ”she added.  “And we’ve changed our minds, we'd both like to have the lobster for our meals please” She finished with a grin.

 

The waiter nodded politely and left again and Emily had to admit that she already felt a bit better. She turned her attention back to Mandy when she managed to take the vengeful smirk off her lips and she was marginally calmer when she asked in a soft voice “So what do _you_ do Mandy?”

 

;;

 

When Emily finally got home later, she was knackered. It had been a pretty long evening and, even though she’d made sure to put as much on Katie’s card as she possibly could by ordering desserts and coffees neither of them had eaten, the brunette just really wanted to take a long, relaxing bath and curl up in her bed to sleep now. Dinner in itself hadn’t been atrocious and Emily had to admit it had gone better than she had expected. After her impromptu date had confessed her disinterest for literature, Emily had been sure the whole thing would be a dud, but, as it turned out, Mandy was nice enough despite that.  

 

Still, the brunette was more than happy to be back home now. She grabbed an old, battered copy of poem collections and placed it next to her bathtub before running the water. A few minutes later, she was tossing her dress to the floor and climbing in the deliciously warm water, her hair tied in a loose bun, the lights pleasantly dimmed. She relaxed for a while, took her sweet time washing herself, read a bit and finally wrapped a towel around herself when she was done. 

 

She made her way to her room, dropped the towel and slipped under her duvet. She grabbed the book that was lying on her nightstand and continued to read where she had last stopped. She’d barely gotten 5 minutes of peace before her mobile started ringing. She turned a raised eyebrow towards the offending device and frowned when she saw the flashing name of her sister.  She clenched her teeth and grabbed the phone, sliding it open.

 

“Katie Fitch you are a fucking cunt, d’you know that?” she said in lieu of a greeting.

 

She heard her twin chuckle on the other end of line.

 

 _“So how did the date go then?”_ Katie replied undeterred by Emily’s dark mood.

“I swear, I’m going to bloody throttle you the next time I see you!”

 _“And they say_ I’m _the dramatic twin”_ Katie scoffed. _“Cheer up Emsy! I found you a lovely date, you should be fucking_ thankful _”_

“I don’t _want_ you to find me dates!” Emily thundered angrily. “Jesus! How many times a day must I tell you?”

“Relax, it’s passed now, innit? Just bloody tell me how it went! Mandy is sweet, isn’t she?”

“How do you even know her?”

 _“She’s mates with Jordan’s sister. I met her at a party he threw last week”_ Katie explained.

“Who the fuck is Jordan?”

 _“Huh my boyfriend!”_ her sister replied clearly offended.

“I thought you were going out with Ian”

_“Ian? Urgh, no! Ian is a prick, inne? We broke up like… two weeks ago!”_

“Sorry, there are so many I lose count” Emily teased.

 _“There aren’t that many”_ Katie defended hotly.

“Sure…”

_“Anyway, that’s not why I’m calling! Stop changing the subject! How was your date?”_

 

Emily sighed heavily. There was no way Katie would leave her alone if she didn’t answer, so she might as well get on with it.

 

“It was alright. She’s not as horrible as your usual picks” Emily conceded.

_“See? I knew it was a good idea! So when are you seeing her again?”_

“How about never” the younger twin answered dryly.

_“Wait, what? Why? I thought you said you liked her!”_

“I said the date was alright, not that I liked her! Do you even listen to me?”

_“Details, whatever, why won’t you see her again? She’s like perfect for you!”_

“Hardly!” Emily scoffed. “She doesn’t like to read”

 _“Which makes her bloody normal…”_ Katie grumbled. _“Look, just go out with her again! I’m sure you guys will hit it off”_

“I don’t think so Katie… She’s not really my type” the brunette defended.

_“Your type at the moment is cats! For Christ’s sake Emily it’s sad! You’re still young and beautiful! Use it!”_

“I just don’t really see myself with her in the future…”

_“Jesus Ems I didn’t tell you to have some big lesbian wedding, with Reeves and Mortimer as bridesmaids! Just have a second date!”_

“My cats are called Morecambe and Wise!”

 _“Seriously, when’s the last time you’ve shagged?”_ Katie continued, ignoring her sister’s intervention. _“I bet there are like cobwebs down there!”_

“Oi!” Emily exclaimed.

 _“Don’t deny it! You’re so fucking boring! I bet you took a freaking bath when you got home, read some shit poetry and you’re probably in your bed right now with like another god awful boring book and your dozen cats”_ Katie listed off.

 

Emily felt her cheeks heat up immediately as Morecambe and Wise purred next to her. She guessed Katie had a point somehow. It was true she hadn’t really bothered to even _try_ to date anyone in a really long time.

 

 _“Did Mandy give you her number?”_ Katie asked when faced with her sister’s silence.

“Yes…” Emily admitted.

_“Okay, so like… just think about it but I think you should call her. Just go on another date, see how it goes. Like I said, you don’t need to marry her, just… be a bit less sad please”_

“Okay… I’ll think about it” the younger twin finally conceded.

 

She heard Katie exclaim a happy “yes” on the other end of the line and a few minutes later, they were saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Emily placed her mobile back on her nightstand. She reached to grab her book back, hesitating at the last moment. She let her fingers trail on the cover for a few seconds, turning her head to look at her sleeping cats. Maybe her life had gotten a bit quiet in the past few years, but she liked it that way didn’t she?

 

She felt a twinge of unease settle deep in her stomach and an empty feeling fill her heart. Maybe Katie was right, maybe it _was_ sad, maybe it _was_ slightly pathetic. Perhaps she could give a chance to this Mandy girl… After all she hadn’t had a terrible time.

 

The brunette decided to call Mandy the next day. She had nothing to lose after all. She still wasn’t sure what good would come out of it, but if it made her feel a bit more fulfilled, a bit less empty, then that would be that. She hadn’t felt her heart flutter with excitement in years, hadn’t felt her cheeks hurt by smiling and her stomach churn in anticipation in probably too long. Maybe Mandy wouldn’t give her any of those feelings, but really, did she even have other options?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 

“Larry!”

“Who the fuck is Larry?”

“The milkman!”

“What? No!”

“Balls… hum... okay… hang on…” the boy muttered.

“Cook stop it!” Naomi snapped, stopping in her tracks to look at her friend.

“Oh I know! Melissa! That barmaid with the big tits!” the boy exclaimed.

“Fucking hell” she mumbled grumpily before continuing to walk to Roundview.

 

4 days. Cook had been annoying her like this for 4 full days. Ever since he (and she too as well) had figured out that she had developed a crush on someone. He’d spent the entire weekend calling her to guess names and if Naomi had hoped he’d stop by Monday, it had been nothing of the sort. If anything, he’d been just even more eager to guess.

 

“Effy!” He’d exclaimed then, sure of his guess. “It’s _got_ to be Effy”

“It’s not, drop it” she’d asked.

“Is it the lad then, what’s-his-name, Freddie, innit? Is it him?”

“Bloody hell, you never let go do you? It’s not him”

“OH! I know! Pandapops! I bet you’ve got it in for Pandapops! Mate, I bet she’s prime stuff kinky! It’s always the quiet or weird ones!”

“What?? Urgh, how inappropriate can you get? It’s none of them, in fact, it’s no one! Just forget it” she’d pleaded, but to no avail.

 

It was Wednesday now and it seemed like the boy had about ran out of ideas. Yet, there was absolutely nothing that would make him shut up. In a way, Naomi still considered herself lucky though. It was better to have Cook suggest that she fancied the most random of people than having him actually figure out _who_ she’d spent the entire weekend thinking about. It was embarrassing enough as it was that, of all people, Naomi had developed this undeniable crush on the petite teacher, but to add to the embarrassment it seemed that now that she had realised it the blonde just couldn’t get Emily out of her head. It was like the other woman had seeped her way in somehow and the blonde was determinably stuck. As it turned out, thoughts of Emily had plagued her so much, that the blonde had even had a rather… particular dream of the other women on Sunday night.

 

It had started rather harmlessly to be fair. She’d been in her cubicle at work writing on her laptop when Kieran had come in bellowing that she needed to write faster and better. Then her cubicle had transformed into a classroom and behind Kieran, a smirking Effy had observed her with this annoyingly mysterious gaze of hers. She’d been about to speak, but Effy had shaken her head and walked out of the classroom, leaving Kieran even more furious.   

 

“Now see what you’ve done?! You’ve ruined us!” He’d yelled.

“Kieran wait!” she’d pleaded, her heart racing. 

“No! I’m _finished_ because of your cold heart!”

 

Then he’d made a move to push Naomi and she’d been really afraid, shocked that Kieran could do such a thing, but before he’d had time to reach her, a motorcycle had zoomed right in the classroom, making an abrupt stop between Kieran and Naomi. And of course, perhaps because it was dreamland, Naomi had jumped right on the back of that motorcycle, circling her arms around the driver’s waist and they’d sped off.

 

Perhaps still because it was dreamland, they’d travelled about 30 seconds and had found themselves suddenly surrounded by trees. They’d stopped by a small green lake, thick bushes and long grass surrounding them and the sun shining powerfully above. Naomi had gotten off the bike and so had the driver. Then, the person had taken off their helmet and _of course_ , Emily had been revealed in all her leather clad body and beauty, her hair flowing freely in the breeze, a smirk strongly plastered on her lips.

 

“Emily…” Naomi had muttered in surprise. “I… Thank you for intervening”

 

The brunette had made a few steps towards the blonde, licking her lips slowly before saying:

 

“Of course. I’d do about _anything_ for my favourite student”

 

And then she’d grabbed Naomi by the neck and planted her lips on hers. They kissed aggressively, Naomi’s hands quick to grab the lapels of the petite woman’s coat as Emily’s roamed her back. And then clothes had started being thrown aside as moans and hums had resonated on the surface of the still lake by their side. Suddenly, it wasn’t day anymore, but night and Naomi had noticed a fire burning softly next to them as she caressed her teacher’s sides with eager fingers and…

 

“Naomi?! Are you even listening to me?” Cook said, making the blonde jump back to reality.

“Wha? Yes, sorry!” she replied quickly, her cheeks heating up.

“Right…” her friend huffed. “So how was your meeting with Kieran last Friday?”

“Oh! Good actually, for once…” Naomi smiled.

“Go on then, tell me about it”

“Okay” She agreed as they stopped walking to the building and Cook took a pack of fags out of his back pocket.

 

_Last Friday_

_Naomi walked into the office more confidently then she had for the past few weeks. She was on time, for one, and also, she actually had some progress to report. She’d been glad the week before when Kieran had given her an out and she’d been even gladder of that escape route when she’d woken up that morning with nothing to tell. But this time, she really felt like she had something, or more accurately the beginning of something._

_She walked passed her cubicle- she didn’t need anything there anyway- and made her way directly to her boss’s office. When she got there, she stopped dead in her tracks because, as it turned out, Kieran wasn’t alone. As a matter of fact, he seemed very busy… with her_ mother _. She cringed in distaste as she looked at the two adults staring at each other. Kieran was leaning against his desk and her mother was directly in front of him a cup of what looked like tea in the man’s hands. Naomi walked a few steps closer, but didn’t enter the room._

_“So you made this especially for me?” She heard Kieran say._

_“Yeah well, I know you’ve been working hard lately, so I figured a bit of a natural pick me up would be good” her mother cooed._

_Naomi cringed harder._

_“I_ have _” Kieran admitted._

 _“And I know for a fact that you’ve been spending a_ lot _of energy on late nighters lately… So this should really help you…” Her mother continued and Naomi felt a shiver run down her spine._

_“Oh god! Ew!” She spat out, making her presence known._

_“Naomi!” Kieran greeted awkwardly, his cheeks a bit red._

_“Hello sweetheart” Gina said with absolutely no shame nor care that they’d just been overheard._

_“Could you guys_ not _do this where I’m likely to overhear? I mean, would that be too much to ask?” she said grumpily._

 _“We say_ plenty _of worse things when you can’t overhear, love” her mother provided happily._

_“Fucking… mum!” she shouted. “Just stop it!”_

_“Just keeping things in perspective love” The older Campbell chanted._

_Then, she put her hand on Kieran’s shoulder._

_“I’ll let you go on with your meeting, you tell me later how you find the tea” she told him._

_“I sure will. It was a lovely gesture Gina. Much appreciate it”_

_The older blonde smiled bashfully and despite herself, Naomi felt her heart warm at the sight. It_ was _good to see her mum so happy. Just before passing her, Gina stopped and looked her daughter._

_“If you’re jealous I’m not giving you enough attention, I can bring you a tea as well” she said._

_“I’d rather drink from the canal, thanks” Naomi shot back with a smirk._

_Gina grinned, obviously amused and turned slightly to Kieran._

_“Haven’t I raised the loveliest daughter?” she joked before giving a small squeeze to the girl’s bicep._

_And then she was gone. Naomi didn’t waste time before stepping into the office herself and sitting in the chair in from of Kieran’s desk. Once he’d sat himself back behind the wooden furniture, he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes._

_“Alright Campbell Junior, what have you got for me? And_ please _, tell me you actually have something.”_

_“Actually I do!” she announced proudly._

_“Jolly good! Shoot” her boss told her and she did._

_She told him first about Cook’s random appearance at Roundview and although Kieran didn’t seem pleased at first, he was willing to forgive the boy when Naomi told him about how he had managed to introduce her to Effy in the end. She moved on to tell him about Pandora’s pyjama party and the Brunette’s attendance and that’s when Kieran’s eyes finally lit up._

_“That is brilliant news!” he said excitedly. “One full night of girly time is_ bound _to make you kiddos over share or something!”_

_“I’m hoping so” Naomi grumbled. “Because spending my evening with seventeen year-olds isn’t exactly my definition of a thriving Saturday night”_

_“Oh please lassie! Like you ever do anything better! Have a great date planned with Russell Howard have you?” Kieran brushed off._

_“Why does everyone have to present my life like this ridiculously boring event?” the blonde rolled her eyes._

_“Because it_ is _honey. Anyway, focus, pyjama party”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“We need to plan this out properly. I can’t have you mess that opportunity up”_

_“Cheers for the vote of confidence” she mumbled._

_“Don’t be like that, I’m your boss, this is my job”_

_“I know” she conceded._

_“Right!” the man said, taking a sip of her mother’s tea and then fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Now, how about we schedule a meeting on Wednesday night to sort this out?” he said as he started typing something._

_“Actually…” The blonde started, feeling her cheeks heat up instantly. “I huh… can’t that night”_

_“Oh? Why?” the man asked her, lifting his eyes from his phone for a few seconds._

_Naomi felt like blushing even more and shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat. She didn’t know why she was so nervous to discuss Emily with Kieran. Perhaps a part of her was afraid he’d figure out her stupid crush on the other woman._

_“I actually have an extra lesson” she admitted._

_“What kind of lesson?”_

_“English…” she muttered and Kieran full on gawked at her. “What?” she asked._

_“English? Seriously Naomi? You’re taking extra English lessons?”_

_“What’s wrong with that? I’m a writer am I not?” she defended hotly._

_“There’s nothing wrong… except you went mental and actually_ sneered _when I first gave you English! Said it was beneath your level and now you’re willingly putting yourself up for_ more _? Excuse me if I don’t follow that logic of yours” Kieran said with a shrug._

_Naomi blushed harder and licked her lips, her eyes skipping around the room to avoid Kieran’s._

_“Yeah well… The teacher I’ve got is actually smart, you know? And she offered, said she could improve my writing so I figured why not” she tried to explain looking as nonchalant as possible._

_Her boss observed her for a few more seconds and then shrugged again._

_“Well I see only good coming out of this” he declared. “I don’t know what that lass teacher of yours does to keep you so interested, but I hope she keeps doing it”_

_Naomi’s cheeks flushed so red after that that she was kind of glad Kieran had gone back to texting on his phone. She licked her lips again and willed her heart to stop hammering so fast in her rib cage._

_“If you can’t do Wednesday, what about Thursday?” the man said, not breaking his gaze from his phone. “Thursday work for you?”_

_“Yeah, Thursday’s fine” she confirmed._

_“Great! Note that down somewhere missy. 6 O’clock sharp” Kieran told her as he lowered his phone and looked at her._

_She nodded and retrieved her own phone. She didn’t have time to do anything though before an email went through, the alert resounding in the room. She frowned and Kieran looked at her before looking down at his own phone. He looked back up in horror._

_“Naomi wait!” He said, but too late._

_She had already opened the email._

.

From: K. MacFoeinaiugh

To: N. Campbell

.

Thank you for the tea. By far the loveliest taste I’ve ever had the pleasure to experience, apart from the taste of you sweet lips, that is. Looking forward to test my new found energy in another late-nighter.

Kieran xxx

.

 _“Jesus fucking Christ Kieran!” Naomi shouted loudly. “How bloody thick can you be?! Stop sending your emails to_ me _instead of my mum! It’s not_ that _hard to do, is it?”_

_“Sorry Naomi!” the man apologized. “It’s just that you’re right next to each other on my list of contacts!”_

_“I don’t give a flying fuck, do I? I don’t want to have first row seats to those kinds of exchanges! She’s my bloody mother! Can’t you change her contact name to some gross pet name like Snicker Doodle or something?”_

_“I said I’m sorry!” her boss exclaimed. “Will you calm down?”_

_Naomi didn’t exactly stop being furious, but did calm down enough afterwards to settle their next meeting._

;;

 

“It’s not fucking funny” Naomi said grumpily as Cook laughed loudly next to her.

“Not funny? You’re kidding right? It’s downright hilarious! Top shelf funny business!” the boy said, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. “Can’t believe Gin is getting some! Good for her” he mused.

“Can we _not_ discuss my mother’s sex life?” Naomi said with an eye roll.

“Sure Blondie, although you seem to know all there is to know about it regardless, eh?” he teased.

 

The blonde didn’t reply anything, but just mumbled a few swear words of choice under her breath as Cook continued to giggle.

 

“So you’re busy after classes then? Bollocks” Cook finally said after he was done laughing.

“Yeah, why? You wanted to do something?”

“Nah, not really. Just wanted to get you drunk until you reveal that crush of yours” the boy said with a grin and Naomi nearly screamed in frustration.

“Will you drop it already?” she snapped and walked up to the school without a backward glance to her friend who had resumed laughing.

 

She made her way into the building, still fuming from her encounter with her idiot best friend. To be fair to the boy, she wasn’t exactly mad at him for trying so hard. She was mostly afraid he’d figure her out. It’s not like her pale complexion was helping her at all with the way she kept blushing madly whenever she thought of or talked to Emily. Also, Cook was rather good at reading people, especially when attraction was involved, so it wasn’t that far a stretch to be this afraid of being discovered. And then what would happen? How would Cook react? Would he tell everyone? Would he mention it in front of other people? Would he try to tell Emily herself? She could only dread his reaction.

 

Naomi was still running her head in circles over these new fears when she walked into the REC room and walked towards Pandora, Freddie and JJ. She sat quietly, her mind still pretty occupied.

 

“Hello Naomi-oh!” Panda said cheerfully. “Me birthday’s coming! I’m whacker excited! Aren’t you?” she continued almost bouncing on her seat.

“Yeah” She said with a small smile.

 

Pandora was always so wickedly happy, it was hard not to take a liking to her.

 

“I can’t believe Effy’s coming!” she continued and Naomi spotted Freddie’s expression darken. “It’s going to be loads of fun”

 

Naomi nodded, her eyes still trained on the teenage boy. Panda, completely oblivious, continued to yammer away until JJ declared they had to go to class. The blonde was just getting up and grabbing her bag when Freddie approached her.

 

“Can I talk to you a minute?” he said in a low voice so that only Naomi would hear.

 

When she nodded, he grabbed her gently by the wrist and guided her to a deserted corner.

 

“What is it Freds?” she asked genuinely curious when the boy didn’t automatically say anything, but started chewing at his bottom lip.

“I… Look… It’s just… It’s a bit awkward” he started.

 

When Naomi raised her eyebrow, he sighed, closed his eyes for a second and opened them again.

 

“I just… I’m not sure it’s such a good idea…”

“What is?”

“Effy Stonem going to Panda’s party…”

“Oh? Why not?” She inquired.

“It’s just… Effy… she’s… You just… be careful alright?”

“Freds… You do realise you’re not making any sense, yeah?” she said gently.

 

He gave a dry chuckle and shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry… I just mean to say that Effy can be… Well she’s not what you might think she is”

“Which would be?”

“I dunno… She’s… complicated”

“Okay…”

“And I just think… well… I’m worried about what will happen at Panda’s…” he explained.

“Freddie…” Naomi started slowly. “What happened between you and Effy to make you so worried?”

 

The boy scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head.

 

“Nothing” he said quickly.

“I know that’s not true, you told me you guys had history…” she replied. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine Freds, but please don’t lie to me”

 

Freddie had the decency to look sheepish after that, but Naomi didn’t want him to feel bad. In fact, she was conscious she’d been prying in his life and they’d barely known each other 5 weeks. She couldn’t expect him to just spill it all out although that would have made it much easier for her to write her article. Still, Freddie was human, a teenage boy, and he had feelings that she needed to respect above the job she had to do. He smiled at her thankfully.

 

“I didn’t mean to lie. I’m sorry. It’s just… nothing exactly happened between us. She’s just… Effy is the kind of person that fuck things up is all” he declared.

“Really?”

“Yeah… and well… I’m not the only one who has history with Effy Stonem… Panda does too… and I know...” he sighed and paused. “I know she’s really ecstatic about Effy being there so if… well if Effy does something… Panda’s the one who will get hurt”

 

Naomi nodded and for the first time, she felt like she had understood something crucial about her new friend’s dynamics.

 

“You really care about Panda, don’t you Freds?” she said softly and he gave her a small smile.

“I do. Panda… she’s all heart, you know? That girl has no ugliness in her, she’s the least malicious human being I’ve ever met. And well, she’s always been a good friend”

“Is that all she is?” the blonde inquired. “A friend?”

 

Freddie laughed lightly and nodded.

 

“Yeah. I love her to bits, but not in _that_ way. Besides, she wouldn’t want me that way either” he assured.

 

Naomi nodded again.

 

“Okay, well, I was just asking” she said.

“No problem”

 

The blonde started walking away when Freddie caught her arm gently.

 

“You’ll look out for her, right?” he asked her, concern and conflict back in his eyes.

 

She nodded slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with him.

 

“I will” she promised and she saw some tension ease from his body.

 

He gave her an uncertain smile, flipped his fringe to the side and let go of her arm. Then, he gave a curt nod and left her on her own. It was only after he’d rounded the corner at the other end of the corridor that it occurred to Naomi that she wasn’t sure he’d meant Panda when he’d told her to look out for _her_.

 

;;

 

The rest of her day had gone by with nothing to note. She’d had lunch with Freddie and the rest and the boy hadn’t seemed any different. She hadn’t seen Cook, but he’d sent her a text mid-day to tell her they’d have to go for that lager soon if they couldn’t go tonight. She hadn’t even run into Katie Fitch or Effy.

 

So when the end of the day finally arrived, Naomi couldn’t even try to pretend that her nervousness was coming from any special event, but had to admit it came solely from the fact that she was about to spend some extra time with Emily. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself for being so excited over this when it was, after all, only a professional meeting. Yet, she couldn’t deny that she was looking forward to the lesson even if it was mostly because of the time she’d have with the brunette and not really for the lesson itself.

 

She made her way as nonchalantly as she could towards Emily’s classroom, smoothing her striped skirt when she reached the door. Her hands were a bit clammy and her heart had already started picking up. She closed her eyes and willed herself to get it together. It was a bit ridiculous really how uneasy and nervous Emily made her. If you’d have judged her by how she behaved in the brunette’s presence, you’d have thought Naomi had never been with anyone ever. As it was, she _had_. Even if it had never been really that serious, she’d flirted with many people in the past, especially on nights out with Cook. Usually, she could be smooth and charming and she never felt really thrown by anything. So she was more than shocked to find that even after trying to control her breathing, her heart was still pumping fast, her stomach twisted in excited knots. What was it about Emily that made her feel like this?

 

She pushed the door open and made her way in the classroom. The second she’d step in it, she spotted Emily, sitting calmly at her desk. If Naomi had been nervous before, it didn’t help when she saw how truly beautiful the petite teacher was looking in that moment with her dark skinny jeans, white loose t-shirt and orange suit coat. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail with her fringe covering her eyes a little and a few unruly locks trailing on the side of her ears.

 

The brunette lifted her head as Naomi entered and gave her one of her usual dashing smile. The blonde gulped slowly and tried as hard as she could not to stare. She averted her eyes to the side and her gaze caught the sight of Emily’s leather jacket and motorcycle helmet. Her thoughts immediately brought her back to her dream and she blushed profusely.

 

“You okay?” Emily asked her curiously and she nodded quickly.

“Yeah yeah! Sure, sorry” she added quickly.

“Okay… well, take a seat, yeah?” Emily instructed her.  

 

Naomi gave her a tight lipped smile before doing as she was told. _“What the fuck is wrong with me?!”_ she thought as she sat at a desk in the front row. Emily was just a woman and, for fuck’s sake, she wasn’t a teenager with a first crush. Once she was seated, Emily grabbed a few papers from her desk and came to sit right next to her, moving the desk slightly so there would only be a small gap between them. Naomi tried really hard not to stiffen as she felt Emily’s presence so close to her. It was like the skin on her arm was pulsating though with the proximity and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

 

“Alright Naomi, first off, what do you want from me?” Emily asked seriously.

“Wh… what?” she replied, her eyes widening.

“What do you want from me?” Emily repeated. “This extra lesson is for you. I want you to feel comfortable telling me what you want from this, what you want from me”

“Oh, right” Naomi mumbled.

 

She didn’t know why her brain had gone directly back to that lake in her dream when Emily had asked her what she wanted from her, but it was a real plague. Okay, admittedly she _did_ know why her brain had gone there, but it really needed to stop.  

 

“So?” Emily probed, clearly amused by Naomi’s shyness.

“I huh… I don’t really know!” she admitted. “Personally, I think my writing is pretty perfect, you’re the one that thinks you could improve it” she continued with a smirk, finally shaking off a bit of her nervousness.

 

She felt relieved when Emily smirked right back.

 

“Indeed I can” the teacher confirmed, holding the blonde’s gaze.

 

Naomi’s heart started beating even harder against her ribcage, but instead of feeling wordless and nervous, she felt a sense of comfort engulf her. Somehow, it felt right joking around with Emily, right in a way that was so natural that it was hard to see it differently. She knew the other woman didn’t see her like she did, she knew that she was just this new student to Emily, but she could still enjoy this simple chemistry she seemed to have with the teacher, couldn’t she?

 

“Alright then, teach me” Naomi said confidently.

 

Emily laughed a bit and the blonde felt like she’d have done about anything to just keep making her laugh like that.

 

“Okay” Emily said with a nod and a challenging look. “If you think your writing is _so amazing_ , surely you won’t mind starting off with an exercise, will you Naomi?”

 

The blonde had to swallow slowly at the sound of her name being said slightly teasingly by the other woman. She had to admit she kind of loved the way it sounded. Actually, she might have liked it a bit too much.

 

“Not at all” she replied regardless, living up to the challenge.

“Good! Then will you be so kind as to write me a small piece on your favourite dessert?” Emily provided and Naomi stared.

“On my favourite dessert? Really?” She asked sceptically. “And that’s supposed to help, is it?”

“Yes” Emily confirmed with a nod and a grin.

“I guess I should trust the one with a University degree” she mumbled.

“You should” the other woman confirmed.

 

Of course it wasn’t as if Naomi didn’t have a degree as well, but she’d play along. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling. To be fair, she wasn’t sure how her “essay” would come up because Emily was sitting right next to her and she could barely concentrate. Still, she was a professional, she could do it. She wrote a few lines and when she was satisfied with what she’d done, she handed the paper back to Emily. The petite woman grabbed it, held it up and immediately chuckled.

 

“Garibaldis?” she said shooting Naomi a look.                                   

“Oi! Don’t judge! They’re biscuits from the Gods”

 

Emily chuckled again and returned her attention to the paper. Her brows scrunched adorably as she started reading and Naomi was caught staring. When Emily finished reading and caught her ogling, Naomi blushed. She needed to stop being so obvious. The teacher seemed none the wiser though and simply put the sheet of paper back on the desk.

 

“This is a perfect example” She said, tapping her index finger on the sheet.

“Yeah?” the blonde asked and Emily nodded.

“See, this is what you do. This essay is simple, as simple as it gets, yet, it’s beautiful. You explain yourself really well, you add details that make your writing compelling”

“But?”

“But, in everything you write, you always stay descriptive. You describe things, you don’t explain them with emotional depth”

“Well… it _is_ about Garibaldis…” Naomi muttered.

“Yes, garibaldis, your _favourite_ dessert”

“Yeah because I like how they taste… Not very emotional is it?”

“But how do you _feel_ when you eat them?” Emily pushed.

“Satiated?” Naomi said with a look of total confusion and a shrug.

 

Emily giggled and shook her head.

 

“Alright, let me give you an example with _my_ favourite dessert” she said. “Close your eyes”

 

Naomi did as she was told.

 

“So my favourite dessert is a strawberry pie my Nan used to do especially for me when I was a kid. Katie always thought it was a bit too sweet, but I loved it. Nanna would wake up early in the morning, almost as early as the sun, to make the crust. She’d start humming as her fingers worked the pastry delicately and that’s usually when I’d find her, her hands and cheeks covered in flour, the sun rising on the horizon and the birds chirping joyfully. She’d give me a smile, pull up a chair next to her so I could watch her work and kiss me on the forehead as she continued to hum” Emily started relating, her voice low and warm.

 

Naomi felt shivers runs down her arms and fought off the urge to lick her lips.

 

“When she was done with the crust, she’d move on to the strawberries themselves. My Nan lived in the country and she’d hand pick her strawberries herself so they were always deep red and sweet and delicious. She’d cut them into smaller pieces, giving me the reddest strawberries to eat. There were other steps obviously, but after that Katie would wake up and demand attention. So it wasn’t until it was served for dinner later that I’d see the pies again. Nanna would serve me the biggest piece every time. And apart from the beautiful memories, her pies were simply sublime. The crust was always fresh, almost melting in my mouth. The fruits were brighter after having been cooked, their sweetness even more apparent, making my taste buds hum with delightfulness. And as I ate, my Nan would watch me with twinkling eyes and a happy smile and I’d smile back, my heart full of love and my senses alight with deliciousness” Emily concluded.

 

Naomi left her eyes closed for a few extra seconds. She could still hear Emily’s voice ringing in her ears, still hear the ridiculously low tone. She opened her eyes slowly, her gaze locking immediately with the brunette’s as she did. She didn’t say anything though, she couldn’t. She felt like if she dared open her mouth she’d blurt out a deep and slightly guttural “Fuck me”. There was always the off chance that Emily would think she was saying it figuratively, but Naomi couldn’t really say it anyway, could she?

 

“Did I make you hungry?” Emily asked, her eyes flashing with amusement.

 

Naomi gulped slowly because, yes, the teacher had made her unbelievably hungry… but not in the innocently literal way that Emily had meant. She stared at the petite woman for a few seconds more and finally broke their eye contact feeling like, if she didn’t, she’d most definitely breach the student/teacher relationship she was supposed to have with this woman. And she couldn’t do that, she couldn’t put her job in jeopardy because she was attracted to a teacher… Her job had to come first and, besides, her crush would pass. They always did. Naomi didn’t need anyone, she didn’t _want_ anyone and whatever those… feelings she had for Emily were, they’d fade away if she ignored them hard enough. And really, it wasn’t like Emily had a thing for her, she reminded herself. To the other woman, she was nothing but a 17 year-old _and_ a student. She had no chance in the world. 

 

“Did you understand my example?” Emily asked eventually.

“I… I think I did…”

“I know it’s a bit silly because it’s dessert, but my point is… When you give an emotional depth to your writing, you can make even the smallest things sound important, captivating”

“Okay… I get that, but I… I don’t really know how to articulate it in writing I guess… I mean… When I think of Garibaldis I don’t think of anything like you just described… I just like the way they taste” Naomi explained slowly.

 

Emily giggled.

 

“Well you’ve got to relax first Naomi” she said placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders.

 

Naomi stiffened under the brunette’s fingers and Emily laughed again.

 

“ _Relax_ ” she urged the blonde, shaking her shoulders slightly.

 

Naomi did as she was told. She let her shoulders ease and the tension escape her body. Her breathing and heartbeat decreased also and she soon found she pretty much loved having Emily touching her. She tried not to focus on the teacher’s brilliant brown eyes, but instead she felt her gaze fall on the other girl’s jaw line and lips. That was so much worse.

 

After a few seconds, Emily let her go, apparently satisfied.

 

“You can’t write with depth if you’re not letting yourself feel it” She said seriously. “If the feelings can’t reach you, then they can’t be put on paper can they?”

“I don’t…” Naomi started but stopped when she struggled for the right words.

“Don’t what?” Emily inquired with a teasing smirk. “Have feelings?”

“No… I… I do… I mean… I just…”

“Don’t know how to express your feelings?”

“Something like that” the blonde admitted.

 

Emily nodded slowly and looked at her for a few dreadfully long seconds. She seemed to be thinking about something and Naomi had no idea what so she just let the silence stretch on.

 

“Okay, here is what we’re going to do” the brunette suddenly said. “Tell me about one of your happiest memories”

“Going to teach me how to conjure a patronus, are you?” Naomi joked in response.

 

The blonde had hoped the teacher would laugh at the reference, but instead, Emily gave her a mysterious grin and a penetrating stare. Naomi wasn’t sure she was comfortable with either.

 

“Do you always do that?” The petite woman asked her.

“Do what?” she questioned.

“Deflect questions when they step out of your comfort zone, when they deal with your feelings?”

 

Naomi opened her mouth to answer, but when no actual answer came out she closed it again. She wanted to deny what Emily had just said because, well, it couldn’t be true could it? She didn’t avoid speaking about her feelings, there was just nothing to talk about. Or was there?

 

She remembered her fight a few weeks ago with Cook and her mum. She remembered how they’d accused her of not making any effort to make friends. She knew they both thought she was closed off most of the time and she _knew_ that they thought it was linked to what had happened before, but it simply wasn’t like that. She wasn’t a closed off person, she really wasn’t… Only now… it seemed like Emily was suggesting the same thing.

 

And even if she was, why did it matter so much? Her life _did_ suit her fine. She didn’t know what the big fuss was about feelings anyway. From her experience, she knew that dealings with those often led to bad things.

 

“Hey” she heard Emily say softly then felt a hand place itself on top of hers.

 

Naomi lifted her head and realised she was frowning when she saw her teacher’s worried expression.

 

“It’s okay you know… We can’t all be open books, can we?” she reassured and Naomi felt instantly lighter.

 

She was only just realising now how upset she’d made herself, now that Emily was telling her it was alright, now that Emily had her incredibly soft hand on top of hers and now that Emily was making her feel better altogether. She felt her cheeks burn and her heart flutter. Why did Emily have to be so lovely? Naomi wanted nothing more than to twist her hand from underneath the brunette’s and lace their fingers together. She had a feeling they’d fit nicely together.

 

She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and sighed instead. She just couldn’t go there. So she took her hand away from Emily’s and uttered a small “Thanks” not to appear too rude. The brunette gave her a warm smile and didn’t seem bothered at all. She cleared her throat and proceeded to give Naomi new exercises.

 

;;

 

About an hour later, Emily declared that’d they’d done enough for the day.

 

“Next Wednesday good for you for another lesson?” the teacher asked her as they both gathered their stuff and headed to the door.

“Yeah, fine” Naomi confirmed.

 

They walked together to the car park, chit chatting easily. When they finally stepped outside, Emily walked to her motorcycle and Naomi followed without really thinking about it. She’d had a good time with Emily and she didn’t want it to end admittedly. If this had been any other circumstances, Naomi would have probably invited her for drinks or something. She was dying to see the petite teacher in another setting than Roundview, dying to get to know the other woman. Because even if she couldn’t go there in _that_ way, it was undeniable that she liked having the petite brunette around and perhaps… well perhaps she _could_ use a new friend.   

 

 _“Maybe once this whole assignment thing is over…”_ she thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. Even then, it would probably be awkward.

 

Naomi stood there as Emily took off her orange suit coat to replace it with her motorcycle jacket. Then, Emily looked at her, her helmet firmly in her hands.

 

“Did you have fun? I mean… I know they’re lessons and I guess I’m a teacher so _obviously_ I’d enjoy them, but well… were those lessons alright?” she asked in a slightly nervous voice Naomi had never heard her use.

 

She grinned happily.

 

“It was perfect Emily. Thank you… for taking the time… for… well bothering I guess. I know I’m not like… a dream student”

“You’re my dream student” the brunette said with a shrug.  

 

Naomi’s eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

 

“I mean… you’re witty and sharp and you actually _want_ to learn, which is more than I can say about half the kids on this campus. I don’t see that combination often. It’s a good combination.” she explained, giving her a kind smile.

 

“Right” Naomi said with a nod. “Well hum… thanks”

“No problem” Emily said, grabbing her helmet and putting it on. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. Have a good weekend Naomi”

“Yeah, you too” The blonde replied before watching Emily mount her motorcycle, start the ignition and drive off with a little wave.

 

She stared longingly at the corner where the other woman had disappeared for probably too long. She wanted to groan at how the other woman made her feel. How could Emily say things like that so… innocently? Couldn’t she _see_ how it was driving the blonde mad? Of course, to Emily this was nothing but a nice comment to a favourite student. Something meant to boost her esteem not make her want to jump the teacher.

 

She sighed and was eventually brought away from her thoughts when she heard a loud roar of laughter behind her.

 

She snapped her head quickly and saw none other than Cook bent over from clutching his stomach laughing.

 

“What the fuck Cook?” she said sharply surprised to even see him there.

 

He tried to answer, but only a laugh escaped his lips.

 

“What?” Naomi asked again, getting worried.

 

Had he seen her with Emily…?

 

“Fuck me!” Cook said between chuckles. “Really Naomio? Mate this is _fucking_ hilarious!”

“What?!” she repeated for the second time, feeling increasingly nervous.

 

Cook couldn’t know about her crush… I mean, he wouldn’t have been able to tell, right? There was no way…

 

“Miss Fitch the second? Really mate?” he continued with his laughter.

“What about her?” the blonde shot back defensively.

“Fucking hell!” Cook cackled. “And here I thought I’d have to get you drunk to figure it out! You have a huge female boner for your teacher!” he finished with another laugh, the kind of laugh that convinced Naomi that her friend _had_ indeed figured it out properly and _nothing_ would convince him he was wrong.

 

Well… shit.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 

Cook knowing about her crush on Emily hadn’t turned out to be that bad… at first. After having laughed himself into exhaustion, her friend had admitted that Emily was indeed a particularly gorgeous woman.

 

“It’s cool mate, I get it, yeah? Proper fit bird and all that she is. I mean, I’d go for the other twin personally, but eh, I’m not judgin’ ya” he’d said.

“Of course you’d go for Katie” Naomi had replied with an eye roll. “She’s vulgar”

 

Cook had laughed and shrugged and dropped the topic momentarily. The blonde had actually thought her friend would leave it at that, that he’d be satisfied with the knowledge of who her crush was, but of course, she had been wrong.

 

Naomi drove them to her flat, not even bothering to ask if Cook wanted to hang out. She knew he did and, if she was honest, she kind of wanted to hang out with him too. They decided to order in because neither felt particularly partial to cooking- Cook was shit anyway and Naomi had only limited skills: she could make an absolutely delicious root vegetable bake, but she couldn’t work out how to make burgers; she partially blamed her mother for that. So instead of bothering, they ordered two pizzas from a nearby pizza place, one meat lover for Cook and a vegetarian for herself.

 

They cracked open a few beers and ate in their usual relaxed easiness. It was funny to think they’d not always been friends, not when they were like this, just sitting together, just being.

 

“So” Cook said taking a long sip of his beer, more than half of his pizza already gone.

“So what?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“So… When do you start showing your lady bits to that crush of yours?”

“What?!” she scoffed, in half laughter, half shock.

“Yeah, you know! When d’you like, charm her pants off and have some lady lovin’ wiv her?” 

“Urgh, how about never?” Naomi replied with an eye roll.

“What? Never? Why the fuck not? She’s hot babes, you should totally try it on, Cookie approves”

“That’s hardly the point though, is it?” She said mildly annoyed.

“Well what else is there?” her friend asked her seriously and Naomi had to roll her eyes.

 

There really was just Cook to consider absolutely nothing but looks when it came to sex. Surely he couldn’t be that thick though could he? There were loads of reasons why she couldn’t make a move on Emily. Even someone like Cook _had_ to see that.

 

“How about the _law_?” she said sarcastically.

“What d’you mean?” the blond boy asked, clearly confused.

 

Naomi stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Seriously Cook?” she said.

“What?” he defended. “It’s not like you and Emily would be illegal or anything, would ya? She’s like… Probably 25, isn’t she?”

“27 actually” Naomi corrected.

“Well there you go, same age, what’s illegal there?” Cook announced confidently.

 

Naomi scoffed.

 

“Yeah, but Emily doesn’t know that, does she?” she explained.

“Oh… right… Well she thinks you’re what? 17, yeah?” he asked and Naomi nodded. “Good! So still legal, innit?”

 

The blonde frowned and shook her head.

 

“No Cook, not legal”

“Wait what?!” he exclaimed, his face looking very pale all of a sudden.

 

Naomi continued frowning. Cook couldn’t be that thick about the law, could he?

 

“Isn’t the age of consent like 16?” he said.

 

She frowned even more because, that wasn’t the point was it? What _was_ illegal about her and Emily getting involved, or what would have been illegal if Naomi had actually been a 17 year-old student, was that they were teacher and student. The fact that Naomi was passing as a minor and Emily was supposedly her teacher; _that_ was what made it illegal. The blonde didn’t know much about the British law, but she knew that these kinds of relationships were called something like position of trust or authority or something. So age of consent really had nothing to do with it, not within the particular relationship she was supposed to have with Emily, the relationship Emily _thought_ they had.

 

“Naomi!” Cook snapped the blonde’s attention back to him. “Age of consent is 16, right? Right?!” he insisted.

 

The blonde wasn’t sure why her friend seemed so alarmed all of a sudden. His eyes were a bit wild and his face white. Why did he care so… Oh fuck. Oh God no… He hadn’t… He hadn’t slept with Effy had he? Naomi thought about it for half a second before she felt a wave of rage build in her chest. _Of fucking course_ he had. This was Cook.

 

“You shagged Effy” She accused.

“Huh…” the boy faltered, looking at anything but her.

“Jesus Christ Cook! I asked you _not_ to!” Naomi shouted, her voice scathing.

“Well she offered!” he defended poorly. “She was just _willing_ and and”

“Do you have no care at all about what I ask of you?” she continued, shaking her head.

“Of course I care Blondie! I just… I needed to get my dick damp and she’s so hot and… The age of consent is 16, though, yeah? I mean, it wasn’t _illegal_ or summat, yeah?” He asked nervously.

 

A part of Naomi wanted to put the boy out of his misery, tell him that in _his_ case, he’d done nothing wrong legally, that, _yes_ , the age of consent was 16, so therefore he was okay, but she was so furious that she just couldn’t. He’d betrayed her! She’d specifically asked him not to sleep with the teenage girl and he had done it anyway. She was livid, proper, full on, livid. If Kieran found out about this he’d sack her for sure. Not only had she let her best mate intervene with her assignment, but now he was shagging the student body. If it got out, the Paper would take the hit. They’d sent her in after all, so obviously it would take the hit for Cook’s poor lack of judgement. She didn’t reckon the housewives that read their publication would be too pleased to know what happened to their precious daughters.

 

“Actually it’s 18” Naomi lied.

“What? No… No it’s not. It’s 16, I _know_ it’s 16!” he argued.

“They changed it mate, didn’t they? Cameron, the conservatives and all that. They moved it up to 18” she continued.

“Fuck!” Cook exclaimed obviously buying her lie. “Since when?”

“I dunno, a while mate. Why? Been fucking loads of teenagers have you?” she sneered.

 

When he gave her a sheepish look, she rolled her eyes. Cook was her best mate, he really was, but sometimes she wondered why the fuck that was.

 

“Better not let the coppers find out then Cookie” she said, deciding to push the joke. “I reckon you’d be in a _lot_ of trouble if they did”

“You think so?” he asked uncertain. “They wouldn’t know, would they? I mean, I’m safe, for sure”

“I dunno… Are you quite certain none of those girls you shagged have talked?”

“I… I…” he tried, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

“Then I’d say you’re not that safe, are you Cookie?” Naomi announced with a grave look.

 

Her friend was full on fretting then. His face was pale and his eyes skipping all over the living room. If she’d been a bit nicer, Naomi would have put her friend out of his misery, but, as it was, she was still pretty angry. She had just decided to let him worry a bit longer when her doorbell rang. They both snapped their head in the direction of the front door.

 

“D’you… you don’t reckon…? Can’t be the coppers, yeah?” Cook asked completely petrified.

 

Again, if Naomi had been a bit nicer… Perhaps just a little bit less angry.

 

“Shit I don’t know…” She said, putting on a worried face. “Might be best if you bugger off though, yeah?”

“Yeah” the boy said, nodding vigorously. “Shit… How? You’ve only got a balcony on the back and no stairs yeah?”

“No choice mate, use the window!” she urged him.

 

He jumped to his feet when the doorbell rang again. Naomi stood up with him and bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw her friend run to a window and climb out quickly.

 

“I’ll call you later!” he muttered hurriedly before climbing down her gutter.

 

Naomi nodded and chuckled once he was out of sight. She walked calmly to her door and opened it to see her elderly neighbour Stella on the other side.

 

“Hello Stell, May I help you with anything?” she asked politely.

“Actually love, would you be a doll and lend me some flour? I’m trying to bake something and I’ve run out”

“Sure thing” Naomi assured with a smile, feeling herself considerably cheerier than she had been before.

 

 Cook would figure out sooner or later that she’d messed with him, wouldn’t he? Unless, of course, he was half way to Heathrow by now. 

 

;;

 

The next day had been quiet altogether. Cook had sought her out though at some point. Apparently he had already figured out that Naomi had played him about the new age of consent.

 

“That was a cheap trick mate!” he’d complained. “I was proper shitting meself!”

“Yeah? Well good for you” she replied unapologetically.

“It was just a shag! I didn’t hurt anyone, did I? As a matter of fact I think I _pleasured_ someone”

“Urgh, what’s the number 1 rule of our friendship Cook? No details. Besides, if Kieran finds out, I’m done for. We’re already playing with fire with you being here at all”

“Right” He’d conceded. “I hadn’t thought about that”

“Shocking” the blonde had deadpanned.

 

They hadn’t discussed the topic much more after that. Naomi was considerably calmer then she’d been the day before. After all, the deed was done so what was the point in dwelling over it? She’d just have to make sure Kieran didn’t learn about it. She could probably manage that.

 

Once her classes were over, Naomi made her way to her office for her special meeting with Kieran about the pyjama party. She didn’t exactly loved the idea that her boss thought she needed extra instructions before attending the party, but, admittedly, she probably needed the help. It’s not like she had any real plan as to how she’d proceed once at the party. Honestly, she was only going backwards as it was.

 

Naomi walked directly to Kieran’s office when she stepped into the building. She found him already there, sat at his desk calmly reading a few papers and making notes.

 

“Wow, it actually looks like you’re working” she said. “I’m impressed”

“I know. I’m impressed as well!” Kieran replied casually, making Naomi chuckle.

 

She sat down in front of him and waited for him to finish up what he was doing. It didn’t take long before the man was putting aside his current work to turn his attention to her.

 

“Alright girly, tell me what you know about pyjama parties?” he started off.

 

Naomi sighed heavily. This was going to be a long meeting.

 

She told Kieran about how she’d never actually _been_ to a pyjama party and they started from there. As she’d expected, the meeting had been rather long. They’d discussed everything they knew so far about both Effy and Panda and Kieran had even tried to give his insight on female bonding activities. Not that it had been thoroughly needed though. Naomi hardly considered _“how hard can it be really? Braiding each other’s hair and chatting about fit lads, yeah? You_ can _make braids, can you?”_ to be a helpful tip. Eventually, they seemed to reach some sort of conclusion.

 

“Alright so how are you going to get there?” Kieran asked as a last thought.

“Not sure” Naomi admitted. “I was thinking about riding my bike actually. I mean my car is a bit too expensive for college student standards. I don’t want to pass off as some brat with rich parents or something”

“Bicycle sounds good then” Kieran agreed.

“Can I interrupt?” The voice of her mother said before Naomi had time to add anything.

 

She turned around and, sure enough, her mother was stood in the doorway with a wide grin on her lips. If her life had taught her anything at all, it was to dread anything that started with an interruption of her mother and a grin like that.

 

“Of course Gina!” Kieran allowed graciously.

 

Naomi tutted loudly and rolled her eyes because she knew her boss would have barked furiously at anyone else who’d have dared interrupt a meeting they weren’t invited to.

 

“I was walking by and I heard that last bit of conversation and I was thinking, I could drive Naomi to the party myself if you’d like”

“Eh?” Naomi asked, her eyes widening.

“Well I _am_ your mother love. Isn’t that what mothers do, drive their kids to parties and such? It would make you appear like a normal 17 year-old at least” the older blonde continued.

“What a delightful idea!” Kieran piped up with a smitten smile.

“What?! No! Not delightful! No way! You’re not driving me!” Naomi intervened.

“Why not?” Gina asked.

“Because I’m supposed to be 17, not 13! No one wants their parents to drive them around at 17, it’s embarrassing”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think love?” her mum replied not sounding quite sincere.

“It’s not! You’re not driving me! I’ll either take my bicycle or catch a bus, but you’re just not driving me. I actually have pride, I’m not having my mother take me to a party” Naomi argued hotly.

“Your mother is quite right Naomi, you _are_ exaggerating. I think it’s a great idea personally. Loads of 17 year-old have their parents drive them around I’m sure” Kieran countered with an obvious smirk.

 

The blonde was sure he didn’t believe a word of what he’d just told her, but was only saying it to support her mother. She groaned loudly.

 

“Look, you two can think I’m exaggerating for all I care, point is, I’m not having mum drive me to this thing. End of” she nearly shouted.

“Oh no Naomi” Kieran said with a grin. “Not the end of, actually. I think this is a great idea, so your mum will drive you to this thing”

“I said that’s not happening!” the blonde argued.

“And _I_ said it _was_. Thing is Campbell, you’ll find that I am your _boss_. So you will do as I say. Understood?” the man countered.

 

Naomi wanted to argue, she really did, but what was there left to say? Her boss was giving her a direct order and as much as she _knew_ he was only doing this to get into her mother’s good graces, there wasn’t anything she could do, was there? She nodded curtly and heard her mother cry out in glee. She clenched her teeth together to keep the snarky comments from getting out.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow so we can fix everything, alright love?” her mother continued excitedly, bending behind Naomi, wrapping her in an awkward hug and kissing her cheek.

 

Then, she skipped out of the office and the second she was far enough away Kieran started laughing loudly.

 

“You’re a complete and utter tosser, you know that?” she said angrily.

“Careful, Junior” he answered with a grin. “Still your boss”

 

She shrugged and shook her head.

 

“You do realise she only wants to drive me to that party so she can snoop into my life, don’t you?” Naomi explained, clearly annoyed.

“Of course I do!” Kieran confirmed with a huge smile still on his lips.

“And you still agreed obviously… I’ll look like a prick” she whined.

“The way I see it” the man started. “You _may_ look a bit clueless on Saturday with your mum driving you and all that, _but_ Gina will be _happy_ about it. So I’m granting her wishes _and_ I get to laugh at your expense, what’s not to love about this decision, eh?”

 

The blonde glared at him and he just started laughing harder. _God_ her boss was the biggest knob of them all. Still, he was her boss. Perhaps she needed a new job?

 

;;

 

Her Friday passed in a blur. Katie had been snappy and generally unpleasant, but Naomi had expected as much. Honestly, apart from her English class, where she’d gotten to stare at Emily as much as she wanted, there hadn’t been many perks to her day at all so far. It didn’t help to make her day any better when Katie sauntered into their classroom at the end of the lecture.

 

Most students had already departed, but, as always, Naomi was taking her time to gather her stuff just so she could stay in Emily’s company longer. It was a bit sad, but whatever.

 

“Ems!” Katie exclaimed. “Please tell me you’re not, like, busy with Little and Large tonight, because there’s this new club opening tonight and Pete scored us VIP entries!”

“They’re called Morecambe and Wise, it’s not that hard to remember” the other twin grumbled.

“ _Whatever_ ” Katie brushed off. “Club opening, yeah? I’m telling you, it’s gonna be well lush and Pete went through a lot of trouble to get us on the VIP guest list”

“Pete?” Emily asked her brows scrunching adorably.

“Yes, Pete! My boyfriend!”

“What? Didn’t you say something about Jordan _last week_?”

“Huh, yeah, like, _last week_ , like you said! We broke up, whatever, anyway, you _have_ to come tonight!”

 

Emily stared at her sister looking bewildered and Naomi chuckled to herself. Perhaps she shouldn’t have because Katie suddenly seemed to notice she was there.

 

“Oh hello Campbell. Hanging behind on a Friday, how very thrilling must your life be” she said with her usual false sweet voice.

“Katie!” Emily scolded as Naomi glared.

 

The bitchier twin rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, just run along, why don’t you?” she continued indicating the door to the blonde.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head, but still grabbed her bag and made her way to the door.

 

“Have a good weekend Naomi” Emily said before she had disappeared in the hallway.

 

Naomi turned around to give the brunette a genuine smile and then left the classroom feeling much better all of a sudden. She felt even better when she heard the distinct reproachful voice of Emily say “Do you _always_ talk to her like that?” as she made her way to the school’s exit.

 

;;

 

When Saturday rolled around, Naomi wasn’t entirely sure she was ready. For one, she knew that if she messed up during the party, there were little chances of her getting any useful information afterwards. Also, she really wasn’t looking forward to her mother driving her. Of course, Gina had called her the previous day to make sure Naomi couldn’t conveniently forget about this little arrangement and on the Saturday morning, she was outside her daughter’s front door with a wide grin.

 

“You do realise I don’t have to be there for several hours, yeah?” Naomi said in lieu of a greeting.

“I know sweetheart, but I figured we could have some mother/daughter time before!” Gina replied, pushing the younger blonde aside to walk inside the flat.

“What a fabulous idea” she shot back sarcastically, closing her front door. “You didn’t want me to leave before you got here, did you?”

“There’s that too!” Gina admitted absolutely unconcerned about being so obvious in her motives.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes, but let her mother be anyway. By the end of the afternoon, when it finally came time to go to the party, she was half glad her mother was there because it stopped her from spending too long wondering what to wear. She grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a loose vest top and a light blue long sleeved shirt and figured it’d have to do. She didn’t fancy her mother seeing how nervous she actually was. Of course, Gina being Gina, she still noticed.

 

“I’m sure they’re going to love you darling” she said once they were both seated in Naomi’s own car- ironically, even though she’d offered to drive her, Gina didn’t even _own_ a car.

“Yeah…” Naomi muttered. “I just hope I can get _something_ and then I can be done with this whole article nightmare” she said a bit louder.

 

Her mother nodded, but didn’t add anything. Moments later, they were in front of a cute two-story brown house where three pink balloons had been placed in the front driveway. From her seat in the car Naomi clearly saw the words “Pandora’s pyjama Party” written on the balloons.

 

“Jesus” she said under her breath.

“Well this looks lovely!” Her mother said energetically. “Come on! I’ll walk you to the door!”

“Mum! No! Wai-” Naomi started, but too late.

 

Her mother stepped out of the car and started walking to the front door. The younger blonde whined and swore a bit, before stepping out as well. When she reached her mother’s side, she plastered a fake smile on her lips.

 

“Please don’t embarrass me further” she said through her clenched teeth.

“Oh pish posh love, you worry too much!” Gina replied before ringing the doorbell.

 

They waited for a few seconds only before the door was promptly opened by a woman in a mint green cardigan, beige skirt and an apron.

 

“Hi!” the woman said happily. “I’m Mrs Moon, Pandora’s mother, you must be Naomi”

 

The younger blonde nodded and before she had time to say anything, her mother stepped forward holding out her hand.

 

“And I’m Naomi’s mum, Gina!”

“Gina! How _lovely_!” Mrs Moon exclaimed clasping both her hands around the older blonde’s. “It is so _refreshing_ to see a mother willing to drive her child to a birthday party. We don’t see that often nowadays”

“Oh well of course!” Gina replied joyfully, sending a sly smirk in her daughter’s direction. “I wouldn’t want her to get lost. Bristol can be such a big city”

“Oh I completely understand” Mrs Moon nodded. “And it can be such a _dangerous_ city too!”

“Oh I quite agree” Gina replies sarcastically, her lips curved in an obviously amused smile.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. Okay, so maybe her mother was a pain in the arse most of the time, but she was also quite hilarious.

 

“There are so many bad things in the world” Mrs Moon mused. “Boys and drugs, guns, alcohol… boys… Evil things!” she concluded. “I’m glad I’m not the only one looking out for my daughter!”

 

Even Gina had to pause there. She shot her daughter a look, her eyebrow raised and Naomi shrugged. She’d never met Mrs Moon, but she was surely turning out to be quite the character.

 

“I do my very best” the older Campbell said with a fake smile.

“Oh, actually!” Mrs Moon exclaimed, looking like she’d just had a moment of genius. “If you have a mobile, you could give me your number if you’d like and I could keep you updated on the party. So you don’t have to worry, of course!”

“Of course!” Gina piped up. “What a s _plendid_ idea”

 

The older blonde handed her phone over after finding it in her purse and as Mrs Moon was busy putting her contact details in, she gave her daughter another look. Naomi suppressed a giggle as her mother mouthed “ _Is this woman for real?_ ”. Seconds later, Mrs Moon was giving Gina her phone back and was about to speak when Pandora’s voice came from somewhere inside the house.

 

“MUMMMMMMM!”

“Pandora! We have spoken about shouting like a goat in the house!” Mrs Moon shouted back, looking a bit flustered and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Panda gets over-stimulated sometimes. We do exercises nightly” she explained, looking back at the two Campbells.

 

In the distance, Panda shouted again and Mrs Moon winced.

 

“If you’ll excuse me” she apologized. “Let yourself in Naomi, don’t forget to wash your hands and put your shoes in the special box”

 

And with that she disappeared in the house, Panda’s voice resonating for a third time. Naomi and Gina stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds before they both started laughing hard.

 

“Oh my god!” Naomi wheezed between giggles.

“She was a bit intense, wasn’t she? This woman makes me look like a bad mother!” Gina said with a head shake when they had both calmed down.

“Actually, I can’t believe I’m even _saying_ this, but that woman makes you look like a _normal_ mother. That’s quite impressive now that I think about it”

 

Gina snorted and shoved her daughter playfully.

 

“Well I hope you behave or I’ll hear about it” she said showing her phone.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe she’s going to be texting you”

“Yeah well, better wash your hands” Gina teased. “Honestly though, that woman is in dire need of relaxation. You might just want to slip something in her drink. That ought to loosen her up”

“Mum!” Naomi exclaimed with a laugh. “I’m not _drugging_ her”

“Oh you’re no fun at all Naomi” Gina complained with a smirk.

 

As Naomi rolled her eyes again, Gina grabbed her daughter by the neck and tugged her closer to kiss her cheek.

 

“Try to have fun love” She said. “Oh and really _do_ wash your hands” she teased smacking Naomi’s ass playfully and walking back to the car.

 

The younger blonde chuckled and rolled her eyes again. Her mother was a goof, but she had to love her for it.

 

Naomi walked inside the house, closing the front door behind her. She pulled her shoes off, threw them in a box beside the door and walked towards the voices she could hear in the distance.

 

Sure enough, she found herself stepping into a kitchen with bowls and flour everywhere as well as a plate full of brownies on the counter. Naomi barely had time to walk in before Pandora hug-tackled her in the doorway.

 

“NA-O-MI!” Panda shouted, squeezing her tightly.

 

The blonde tried to answer, but nothing came out.

 

“Panda!” Mrs Moon exclaimed. “Please, do calm down!”

 

The younger blonde let go of Naomi and mumbled an apology before turning to her mother and starting something that looked like a breathing exercise. Naomi’s eyebrows rose as high as they could as she observed the two. She heard a small chuckle behind her and turned her head to see Effy, arse perched on the kitchen counter while casually eating a brownie. Naomi gave her a quick nod and a smirk, before turning her attention back to Panda and her weird mother.

 

“Alright!” Mrs Moon said happily once her daughter had calmed down. “Pandora, would you help me fetch the pyjamas?”

 

The younger blonde nodded energetically and Mrs Moon beamed.

 

“They’re pink and very very clean” she informed the two other girls with a bright smile that made her look slightly like a lunatic. “After you girls are dressed we could play monster in the dark or pin the tail on the donkey!”

“There’s twister too!” Panda added joyfully. “This party is going to be twistomatic baby!”

 

And with that she was running off to presumably find the pyjamas with her mother following. For the second time that day, Naomi was speechless. She was also seriously starting to doubt her decision to attend this party at all. She had better get a lot of good information for her article, she thought, because, if she didn’t, this was totally not looking worth it.

 

“Well looks like we’re going to have a wild old time” she muttered under her breath and Effy chuckled.

“Don’t worry Naomi, I’ve seen to that” the brunette replied mysteriously.

“Have you?” the blonde asked, a feeling of anticipation crawling inside her chest.

“I spiked the brownies with MDMA” Effy admitted casually. “Mrs Moon has already had 2… It’s bound to get interesting, isn’t it?” she continued with a satisfied smirk.

 

Naomi felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

 

“You… what?”

“Is that problematic for you, Naomi?” Effy inquired.

“I… huh, no, course not…” She said nervously. "Actually, I'd planned on doing something like that, myself" she lied trying to look nonchalant.

 

Of course, Effy didn’t look the least bit fooled. She had probably spotted the blonde’s discomfort.

 

“Relax Naoms” she said with a hint of teasing. “Eat a cake, it’s going to be a long night”

 

She trailed her fingers from Naomi’s shoulder to her elbow and left the room, walking so smoothly she could well have been gliding. Naomi sighed loudly and pushed a hand through her hair. This party was _not_ going to end like she had initially thought, that was for sure. She had no way of knowing what would happen, but she could only fear how it would turn out.

 

Naomi tried to shrug and felt how stiff her shoulders were. She glanced at the plate full of brownies and took one. Being this nervous and wound up was not going to help her, was it? One brownie couldn’t hurt.

 

;;

 

15 minutes. That’s how long it took for the drugs to take full effect. After Effy had walked out of the kitchen, Naomi had eaten her brownie slowly and left to find the others all gathered in a room upstairs.

 

“Naomi!” Mrs Moon exclaimed perhaps a little bit too cheerfully upon her arrival. “I’m so glad you found us!”

 

The blonde nodded slowly, seeing Effy stifle a giggle in the corner. Mrs Moon started looking around her, her eyes dangerously glossier by the second.

 

“Oh, I forgot the brownies downstairs!” she whined. “I’ll go get them”

 

Naomi thought of stopping her - clearly, that woman didn’t need to eat _more_ brownies- but she was under Effy’s penetrating gaze, so she sighed and let Mrs Moon leave. Panda was changing into what appeared to be a very pink quarter sleeve top and equally pink shorts in the middle of the room, seemingly completely oblivious to her mother’s sudden good mood.

 

“Here!” she said happily throwing a pyjama labelled “Sexy Poo” to the blonde’s face.

 

Naomi held it out in front of her, her brows scrunched. She was _not_ going to wear that. She knew she had a job to do, she knew she had to be on her best behaviour to gain the teenagers’ trust, but there were limits and these pink pyjamas were her fucking limit.

 

“Come on silly!” Pandora encouraged.

“I’m not wearing that” she half snapped, trying not to sound too disdainful.

“Why not? It’s a _pyjama_ party!” the teenager exclaimed, looking crestfallen.

 

There were many reasons Naomi could recite off the top of her head why she didn’t want to wear the stupid pyjamas, but she found she couldn’t say any of them in Pandora’s face.

 

“Yeah Naomi” Effy drawled. “It’s a _pyjama_ party”

 

The brunette walked closer to her and lowered her voice.

 

“What are you afraid of Naomi? I’ve heard you were quite keen to undress at parties…”

 

Naomi gaped at her for a few seconds before closing her eyes tightly shut. What the hell had Cook _told_ this girl? She’d never taken her friend for someone with a vivid imagination, so she wasn’t sure where he’d taken his inspiration. Then, a thought occurred to the blonde and she blanched a little. Surely he hadn’t told Effy about that _one_ particular party in their College days, had he?  She’d been well munted and it had been a dare anyway…

 

Naomi shook her head and tried to focus back on the present. She couldn’t _believe_ she was considering putting on the god ugly pjs. She opened her eyes and sighed again. Mrs Moon had better not take a picture of her dressed like that to send to her mother or Naomi would never hear the end of it.

 

She only had time to take off her long sleeved shirt though when Mrs Moon waltzed back in the room, the platter of brownies in one hand and a half eaten one in the other.

 

“Shit…” the blonde muttered under her breath.

“Girls!” Mrs Moon greeted loudly, her limbs looking limp as she leaned on the door frame to hold herself upright.

 

Effy giggled in the distance and, when Naomi turned to look at her, she was staring at the ceiling absentmindedly, looking completely out of it. 

 

“I don’t know what I did to those brownies” Mrs Moon mused. “But they are _delicious_ ”

 

Then, she started giggling slightly hysterically and handed the plate to Pandora. The teenage girl frowned and looked at her mother as if she didn’t recognize her. Naomi thought she had a valid point. She had probably never seen her mother so intoxicated before.

 

“Mum?”  The teenager said uncertainly.

“Ohhhh wow, can you hear that?” Mrs Moon continued, completely ignoring Panda. “What’s that lovely music?”

 

The older woman turned her head slowly around, half closing her eyes as if she could hear the best melody, but of course, there wasn’t the slightest sound around.

 

“Mum?” Pandora repeated as her mother started humming appreciatively.

“Oh that’s beautiful” Mrs Moon said again, a large grin plastered on her face.

 

Then, she started moving her hips to, presumably, a beat only she could hear.

 

“What is she doing?” Panda asked with alarm, looking at Naomi.

 

Mrs Moon had started dancing a bit more quickly now and she was swinging her head from side to side, her eyes completely unfocused. She groaned and hummed and giggled, until Effy walked closer and started dancing as well.

 

“Yeah, I’m getting it” the brunette whispered, her eyes closed.

 

Mrs Moon whooped in pleasure and grabbed the teen by the shoulders, throwing her head behind her and laughing loudly.

 

“Oh this is so good!” she purred and continued dancing as if it was completely normal.

“What have you done?!” Panda exclaimed looking at her mother.

 

Naomi stared and had to stifle a fit of giggles when Pandora’s mum started dancing against Effy. She swallowed her amusement though when she caught the horrified look on the younger blonde’s face. Maybe she shouldn’t have eaten that brownie. It _was_ making her feel a lot mellower than she knew she should have probably felt. Then again, she figured it couldn’t be that bad because although her body was now humming pleasurably, Naomi still felt like she was somewhat in control of herself.

 

“Woohooooo!”

 

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts by a shrill yelp from Mrs Moon who had peeled off her cardigan now. This time, Naomi couldn’t retain her laughter and a let a snort escape her throat.

 

Pandora looked about to comment again, but then the doorbell rang. She frowned at both Naomi and Effy, but if the blonde noticed, the brunette seemed completely oblivious as she continued dancing with Mrs Moon. So Panda turned on her heels and walked out of the room to answer the door. Naomi followed her promptly.

 

By the time it took both girls to reach the front door, the doorbell had rang again and loud knocks could be heard. Naomi was a bit apprehensive, but before she had time to say anything, the teenage girl had opened the door wide. They both stared then as a mass of about fifteen people started walking inside the house, bottles of spirits and packs of beers in hands.

 

“This Panda’s party, yeah?” one boy asked as he walked in.

 

Both blondes were still staring in surprise when more people rounded the corner of Panda’s street and walked towards the house. Then, someone must have found the family’s stereo system because loud music started playing and both girls snapped out of their daze.

 

“Bugger!” Panda exclaimed. “Mum will flip!”

 

She turned towards Naomi then.

 

“Please Naomi! Help me get those people out!” she pleaded, but before either of them had time to move, Mrs Moon was making her way down the stairs.

“What’s going on here?” She said loudly so she was heard above the music.

 

The few people that had started drinking and dancing already stopped and turned to look at the older woman.

 

“Huh… This is where the party’s at, innit?” someone from the crowd said tentatively.

 

It felt like the whole room was holding its breath for a moment, until a big smile broke through Mrs Moon’s face and she exclaimed: “Well turn the music up, then, will you?”

 

Cheers of appreciation broke through the house as the music was indeed raised and Mrs Moon made her way to the makeshift dance floor that had been improvised in her living room. Naomi and Pandora stared as she threw her arms in the air and started dancing like she was either having an epileptic fit or krumping. Naomi wasn’t sure.

 

“What did you guys do to her?” Panda almost whimpered and Naomi turned around to see that Effy had come down the stairs as well.

“You wanted a memorable birthday party, didn’t you Pandapops?” Effy said with a shrug.

“Did _you_ invite all these people?” the blonde teenager asked sounding slightly shocked.

 

Effy smirked and nodded and Pandora’s eyes welled up with tears.

 

“ _Why_?” she demanded angrily.

 

When the brunette shrugged again, but averted her eyes, the teenage blonde let a sob escape her lips and trotted away rapidly.

 

“Panda!” Naomi tried to call after her, but it took barely a second before she had lost sight of the teenager.

 

She tried following her afterwards, but the second she stepped forward, she realised that the room was spinning slightly.

 

“Shit” she mumbled.

 

Maybe the drugs had affected her a bit more than she had thought at first. She turned around to talk to Effy, but the brunette was gone as well.

 

“Just fucking great” she groaned and then made her way to the dance floor in hope of finding Panda.

 

As she walked there, she noticed in her peripheral vision that more people were coming through the open front door carrying more alcohol. The evening was also well underway now and the sun had almost set. As Naomi finally made it to the living room, she noticed with horror that Pandora’s mother had taken off her top completely now.

 

“My name is Angela!” She yelled as she climbed onto her living room’s coffee table. “And I _love_ to have sex with my neighbour!”

 

The crowd yelled excitedly as Mrs Moon started laughing loudly and resumed her dancing. With everyone bumping into her, Naomi could tell that she was stoned because she could feel her body hum happily at the sensation instead of the usual annoyance she felt, but she wasn’t stoned enough to ignore that. She’d have to find Panda later.

 

The blonde walked quickly to the older woman and stopped when she was directly next to her.

 

“Mrs Moon!” she called loudly. “Mrs Moon! Please, come back down”

“Naomi!!” the woman said as if she’d just noticed the blonde.

 

Her eyes were completely glossed over, her pupils so large Naomi couldn’t see the colour of her irises anymore.

 

“Come up here, it’s _wonderful_ ” Mrs Moon continued, blissfully unaware of anything.

 

She dragged her own hands along the length of her arms and smiled lazily, a fit of giggles escaping her lips.

 

“Come on Mrs Moon” Naomi tried again, reaching her hand up.

“Call me Angela!” the woman reprimanded. “My name is Angela and I really _love_ having sex!”

“That’s great Mrs… Angela” the blonde said happily. “But please come back down before you fall”

 

Naomi reached her hand higher, trying to make it as appealing as possible in the hopes that Mrs Moon would take it and get down from the table. The older woman was completely ignoring her though and had now taken her phone out and started snapping pictures of the party goers. Naomi’s hopes completely vanished when a boy that had to be 19 tops jumped on the table next to Mrs Moon and started grinding into her.

 

If the blonde journalist had had any small bit of hope that Mrs Moon would push the boy away, it was completely smashed when she, instead, started pushing her hips back forcefully into the boy’s and started giggling. Then someone threw a can of beer at them and the boy caught it effortlessly. He pierced a hole at the bottom, turning the can towards Mrs Moon and when she pressed her lips to it, he opened it. The older woman chugged the beer effortlessly, lifting her arms in the air triumphantly the minute she was done.  Then she draped them around the boy's shoulders, and started snogging him energetically.  Naomi decided to abandon her attempts to calm Mrs Moon down.  It would take more than a few breathing exercises to do that.  Instead, she decided to find Pandora.

 

She repressed a shiver when, as she was leaving the living room, she heard Mrs Moon ask loudly;

 

“How do you feel about whips?”

 

Naomi quickened her pace and made it to the kitchen. There, she tried to find the blonde and usually bubbly teenager, but there were only strangers there. Strangers who were raiding the fridge. Naomi spotted the remnants of Pandora’s birthday cake as she passed through the room and tried not to wince when she heard the sound of someone puking in the distance.

 

She wasn't sure how on earth the party had come to life so quickly, but there was no doubt now that it had. She walked through the hallway, still not seeing a hint of Pandora anywhere, and passed by a few broken things. She had to give it to Effy, she knew how to start a party.

 

It didn’t take Naomi too long before she had finished looking through every room of the main floor without finding Pandora- or Effy for that matter- so she took her search to the second floor.

 

There weren’t that many people here, but Naomi swore under her breath when she passed Mrs Moon’s bedroom and saw a busy couple occupying it. She mentally then hoped the couple wouldn’t be kicked out by Mrs Moon herself later if she decided she rather liked that boy back there.

 

Naomi continued to walk further and the music didn’t seem so loud anymore. That’s when she heard voices and found both the teenagers she was sort of looking for.

 

“Come on Panda, let me in” she heard Effy’s strained voice say.

“Go away!” Pandora’s voice answered sounding muffled.

 

 Naomi walked closer carefully because she didn’t want to interrupt. She looked around the corner of the hallway and saw Effy leaning against a door by her extended arm, looking both tired and upset.

 

“It was a joke. I thought you’d like a real party” the brunette explained.

 

Then, she lifted herself from the door and Pandora opened it sharply.

 

“You always bog everything up!” She accused, her face red and wet.

 

Obviously, she’d been crying. Effy looked a bit stunned at all the rage emanating from Panda.

 

“It’s always about you! You do everything you like just ‘cos your mother is depressed! You don’t care about others, just about yourself. It’s not my fault your mum was taking your brother’s pills and it’s not my fault he got hit by a bus! It’s not _anyone_ ’s fault”

 

Effy didn’t answer and looked completely shocked. It seemed like Pandora was on a roll though because she didn’t stop.

 

“This was _my_ party and I’m upset because I wanted to play twister and eat jelly and ask questions about making monkey because I’ve never! I wanted it to be whacker and be happy because I had _two_ friends and _you_ were there, but you ruined everything”

“For Christ’s sake, I’ll show you how to do a blow job if-” Effy started, but Panda cut her off.

“I don’t _want_ a blowjob. I wanted my friend back! I wanted you to care!” the teen yelled before breaking into sobs and closing the door again in Effy’s face.

“Panda…” the brunette mumbled, her voice shaking. “I just…” she tried to explain, but nothing came.

 

Naomi walked a bit closer and she could see that tears had developed in the usually so calm and composed teenager.

 

“Effy…” she tried, but when she saw her, the brunette shook her head, turned on her heels and left.

 

Now Naomi was torn, well and truly. She knew she had to do _something_ , but exactly what, that was the problem. On the one hand, there was Panda, crying her eyes out in the room beside her and on the other there was Effy, gone to god knew where, who was also probably crying now. Her natural reaction would have been to forget about the both of them and head home. She hated drama, hated girl drama particularly. There was a reason Cook and her got along so well, neither of them _did_ drama. Whenever Cook had a clingy one-night stand, they’d laugh about it together. It was simple and Naomi was never obliged to care.

 

But now she had to. She had to choose one of the teens and help them, or at the very least, talk to them. She sighed loudly. She knew Kieran would have wanted her to go after Effy. Admittedly, from the journalist point of view, there seemed to be a bigger story there. Hadn’t Panda mentioned something about the brunette’s mother nicking pills and her brother being in an accident? But as Naomi made her way to follow Effy, choosing to leave Panda on her own- she’d be safe in her own house wouldn’t she?- it had absolutely nothing to do with her story or her job. She was surprised to realise that she actually _wanted_ to go after Effy.

 

Naomi wasn’t sure where to find Effy, but when she saw that the front door was open, she knew instinctively that the brunette had stepped out. She felt a surge of relief when she looked down the street and saw the shape of Effy walking in the distance. The blonde followed at a quick pace to try and catch up. When the teenager stopped to sit by the pier, letting her feet dangle just above the water, Naomi approached her carefully.

 

If Effy had taken off when the blonde had approached her earlier, she didn’t make a move to flee this time. By the time it had taken Naomi to reach her level and sit next to her, Effy had lit a fag and was smoking silently. Not too sure what to say, Naomi remained silent as well. She figured she was lucky enough that the brunette hadn’t told her to fuck off, so she wouldn’t press her to talk. Naomi wasn’t a great talker anyway and neither was Effy.

 

The blonde waited patiently, taking the time to look at the water. She wasn’t really in any hurry to jump into an emotional talk. Effy offered her a fag and she took it. They smoked together and it might have been 5 minutes later or 30 when the brunette finally spoke up, her voice coarse.

 

“People… They fuck you up”

 

Naomi waited a beat, before answering. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to answer at all. Then she had a flash of a smile and clenched her teeth.

 

“Yeah, they do” she agreed.

 

They both fell silent after that for a few more minutes. This time, Naomi was lost in her thoughts and she had almost forgotten about Effy altogether when the teen spoke again.

 

“You’re not going to ask me about what Pandora said?” She questioned.

“No” Naomi shrugged turning her head to face Effy. “If you want to talk about it, you can though”

 

The brunette waited a few extra seconds, her eyes staring Naomi down, but when the blonde didn’t move or react, she gave her a small smirk.

 

“My brother was crossing the street one day and, like a twat, he didn’t look. He got hit by a bus”

“Fuck…” Naomi muttered.

“Double fuck is that I was there to see it happen”

 

The blonde didn’t try to say anything to that and waited for the teenager to continue.

 

“He survived, but he wasn’t the same for a while. My mother was never great with these sorts of things; she dealt with it by taking his pills. There would be entire days when she’d just stay in bed completely stoned off her arse”

“What happened then?”

“Then one day Tony got better and so did she”

“That’s good, right?” Naomi inquired and Effy sneered, shaking her head.

“It was until she started shagging my dad’s boss”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… My dad found out this morning. He fucked off. I think they’re getting a divorce. ” Effy finished, her voice quieter on the last words.

 

Naomi could tell she was upset.

 

“Huh… That’s… that’s shit, actually. I’m sorry” she replied, feeling thoroughly inadequate.

“Yeah, it is” the brunette agreed, seemingly satisfied with Naomi’s answer.

 

They didn’t add anything for a while again, not until Effy finished her fag and threw it in the water.

 

“Your turn Naomi” she said then, not facing the blonde.

“My turn?”

“Yes. Tell me something true” the teen requested.

 

For once in her life, the blonde didn’t even think and just answered the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“I don’t know how to be a friend” she admitted simply.

 

When she turned around to look at Effy, the teenage girl was smiling. Naomi gave her a sad smile back and the brunette nodded before getting up.

 

“I’ll see you around” she said then and left without looking back.

 

Naomi was fairly sure that Kieran would be furious once he learned that she hadn’t pushed for more information than that. Her boss would flail and yell and he wouldn’t think she’d made much progress. But as Naomi looked at the slowly disappearing shape of Effy in the distance, she couldn’t help, but think that this _was_ some progress. Something had shifted. She didn’t know what, but she was sure of it and that would have to be enough for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 

Compared to her Saturday night, the rest of Naomi’s weekend had been very quiet. After her talk with Effy on the pier, she’d felt tired and had gone back home. She hadn’t wanted to do much on Sunday, but she’d still ended up driving to work for a few hours. Truth was, it had felt nice to delve back into her regular life for a while. She’d felt at home in the almost empty office, sorting through some papers and mail in her cubicle and then starting her laptop and writing a few things.

 

At her office, they kept a bin for rejected fluff pieces in the event that they really needed to fill a spot last minute and Naomi had ended up picking a few and writing articles about them anyway. She’d found some sort of peace in doing the simple task. It had been so long since she’d written anything for work with the assignment she was currently on and she felt so in over her head with the whole ordeal that it felt nice to be doing something simpler.

 

It’s not like they would be of any use, but before leaving, she’d still left the written articles in the editing department. It wouldn’t hurt anyone to have extra pieces, would it? And, besides, if they didn’t need them they could always trash them.

 

By Monday, Naomi felt a bit more relaxed. She’d managed to push back every feeling her talk with Effy had awoken and she felt like she was more grounded, more herself. If she was honest with herself, the blonde had to admit it was one of the main things she had been looking for when she’d gone to work on Sunday. She wasn’t used to caring quite so much, she wasn’t used to sharing and she’d done both on Saturday with Effy. What was even worse was that it had felt okay to do so as well. This whole assignment was starting to turn her whole self upside down and Naomi didn’t know what to do about it, she wasn’t sure how to make it stop. So, really, going to work on Sunday had given her back that firmer grasp on herself she desperately needed, that grasp she’d felt slipping on the pier.    

 

Of course her newly recovered self-assurance and confidence in who she was disappeared in an instant when she was stopped on her way to English, the shirt she’d left at Panda’s on Saturday thrown in her face.

 

“You forgot this when you fucked off and left Panda _alone_!” an angry Freddie said as the blonde stopped in her tracks.

“Freddie…” Naomi mumbled guiltily as she saw exactly how mad the boy was.

“How could you do that?” he asked her sounding incredulous. “How could you actually leave her completely alone in a raging party?”

“I didn’t mean to… I mean… I thought she’d be alright” the blonde tried to defend.

 

In all honesty, she’d made the decision quickly then and something had compelled her to follow Effy. She’d reassured herself then that Panda would be alright in her own house, but now that Freddie was confronting her about it, she couldn’t help the guilt from invading her. The party _had_ seemed pretty intense when she’d left and Pandora’s mum had completely lost it too.

 

“You thought she’d be alright?” Freddie sneered, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Her mother was stoned off her tits and her house was swarmed with strangers. How is that _alright_ ” he finished sarcastically.

“I…” Naomi started but stopped.

 

She really didn’t know what to say, how to explain herself.

 

“Panda called me sobbing in the middle of the night” the boy continued. “She was terrified. When I got there, her mum was passed out on the couch, half naked! When I asked Panda where you were she said she didn’t know!”

“I left with Effy…” Naomi admitted.

“What?! You _left with Effy_?” Freddie gasped, his eyebrows rising in shock.

 

Naomi frowned for half a second before realising Freddie had probably understood that to mean that she’d hooked up with the brunette.

 

“No, not like that!” she explained quickly. “It’s just… She was upset and I… I was worried”

“Oh, _she_ was upset, wasn’t she?” the boy scoffed. “Bit rich considering it was all her fault”

 

He wasn’t wrong, but Naomi felt the need to defend the brunette.

 

“I don’t think she meant to upset Panda” she said.

“Yeah, well she did anyway, didn’t she? That’s the thing about Effy, she never means to hurt anyone, but ultimately, she does”

 

There was so much bitterness in his voice then that Naomi was pretty sure he wasn’t just talking about the party anymore. She wasn’t sure what had happened between the two teens yet, but whatever it was, Effy had without doubt hurt Freddie deeply.

 

“Look Freds, I’m sorry” she pleaded. “I didn’t mean to leave Panda alone, but Effy looked so upset… I figured she was in her house so…”

 

The boy seemed to calm down then, but he was still not smiling at her.

 

“You could have at least called me… Tell me what was going on” he accused shaking his head again.

 

There Naomi was stumped. He was absolutely right. Why hadn’t she thought of that?

 

“I… I didn’t think about it” she said lamely.

“Apparently not” he said with a sad smile. “I told you to take care of her Naomi… I just… I thought you would. This is what we do, JJ, Panda and I. We take care of each other”

 

She nodded and pressed her lips together. She really didn’t know what else to say.

 

“I guess if you’re going to choose someone you barely know over one of us, then there’s really no point in us hanging out further.” He said slowly, his voice dripping with the disappointment he surely felt.

 

Naomi almost wanted to cry. She had made a huge mistake and now she was going to lose the first friends she’d made at Roundview for it.

 

“Freddie, please” she pleaded.

 

He shook his head and started to walk away.

 

“I took care of _her_ , though” she said louder and he stopped. “I took care of Effy and she needed it and I know you care about that too. She needs someone too”

 

The boy looked at her for a few seconds. He was obviously conflicted, but in the end, he let a long sigh escape his lips.

 

“Yeah well… Good luck with that” he said softly, sounding so much older than 17 in that moment, and turned around and left.

 

Naomi felt deflated as he disappeared around a corner. She didn’t know why she was so upset over this. This would only be the 6th week since Naomi had infiltrated Roundview, so, in the big scheme of things, she didn’t even _know_ these kids that much. And there was also the fact that they were just kids, ten years younger than she really was. So, really, why did she even care?

 

But it didn’t matter if she should have or not, the thing was, she _did_ care. Panda, JJ and Freddie had been the first people to befriend her when she’d arrived. Panda in particular had taken no notice of her frowns and had accepted her readily like no one else ever had in her entire life. They hadn’t judged her, they hadn’t been wary of her. They had just all genuinely accepted her, without question and that had meant something to the blonde. Naomi couldn’t help, but feel like shit that she’d let them down in the end. She hoped Panda was okay now though.

 

She made her way to English, feeling a lot more crestfallen. Her mood didn’t lift when she arrived in class and spotted Panda sitting in a corner with no available seats next to her. Naomi tried to sit as close to the teen as possible, but Pandora didn’t once look at her.

 

Not even Emily’s presence managed to make her feel better. She couldn’t stop glancing at Panda throughout the lecture. A part of her wanted to know if she was okay, but another just wanted to be forgiven. After all, she’d tried to help _someone_. She hadn’t run after Effy especially to hurt Pandora. When the class ended, Naomi decided that she needed to try talking to the bubbly blonde.

 

“Panda” she said tentatively.

“Oh, hey Naomi” the young blonde replied uncomfortably.

“Look Pands, I’m sorry about Saturday. I promise I had no idea it would turn out like that” she explained.

 

The teenager nodded slowly, but didn’t smile.

 

“Yeah I know. It’s okay. I would have liked you to stay on Saturday but you didn’t” she explained with a small shrug. “I’ve got to go now. By Naomi” she said and then left the classroom.

 

Naomi’s bottom lip wobbled a bit and she bit down hard. She hated that seeing Panda so meek and upset was breaking her heart and she felt completely responsible for it.

 

“Are you okay?” she heard as a hand was pressed against her shoulder blade.

 

Naomi jumped away from the touch and turned around, her heart beating fast.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Emily said with a shy smile.

“No it’s okay. I forgot you were there” she explained with a smile of her own.

“Okay… so, what’s going on?” the petite teacher inquired.

“Oh huh… Just… Something that happened over the weekend” Naomi replied slowly.

 

It’s not that she didn’t trust Emily enough to tell her, but she honestly didn’t want to get into the details of the story. Somehow she didn’t want the brunette to think of her as a shit friend.

 

“You don’t need to tell me” Emily reassured, thinking Naomi’s discomfort came from not wanting to share with a teacher. “Just… you looked upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay”

 

Naomi felt her heart flutter and her stomach churn happily. Her lips curved into a genuine smile and she was taken with a need to hug Emily. Of course, she refrained herself, but she was still infinitely glad for the other woman’s presence.

 

“I’m okay” she assured. “I just feel… a bit guilty about something is all” she admitted.

 

Emily gave her such a dashing smile then that Naomi about forgot why she’d been upset to begin with.

 

“We all do certain things sometimes that we regret” the brunette told her. “But that doesn’t make you a bad person, though. The fact that you feel guilty about it means the opposite, actually”

 

And just like that Emily had managed to read Naomi. She’d addressed exactly what the blonde hadn’t wanted to admit was upsetting her and had managed to make her feel better, a feat the journalist wouldn’t have thought possible in that instant. Emily Fitch really needed to stop being so lovely because Naomi could barely take it.

 

The blonde was feeling a bit too much at the moment, so she refrained herself from replying and nodded. Emily made her way back to her desk as the blonde gathered her stuff and started to leave the classroom. Just as Naomi had reached the door Emily spoke again.

 

“I’m quite proud of you by the way” she said casually.

 

The blonde turned around, eyebrow raised. She didn’t even have to ask before Emily elaborated.

 

“You shared an emotion and didn’t even try to deflect” she teased and Naomi gave a short laugh.

“I guess that _is_ an improvement” Naomi joked back.

“It is” Emily said seriously. “Think you can keep this up for our lesson on Wednesday?”

“Perhaps” the blonde smiled.

“Then I’ll be looking forward to it” the teacher concluded and Naomi blushed.

 

So was she. So fucking much.

 

;;

 

At the end of the day, Naomi was feeling a bit less cheerful than she had after English, but she was still not too bad. It was hard to be completely depressed when she remembered that Emily had said she was looking forward to their lesson together, but, still, she’d seen Freddie, JJ and Panda at lunch and they’d all ignored her and that had stung.

 

If it had made her feel mostly sad at the beginning of the day, Naomi was now starting to feel angry about it all. She knew she hadn’t been the best of friends when she’d left Panda on her own, but it wasn’t as if she’d just abandoned everyone and gone home either. She had helped Effy and even if the brunette wasn’t part of their tightly knit group, Naomi _knew_ they all cared about her on some level; especially Freddie. As much as the boy could try to deny it- not that he had even tried though- Naomi knew he _did_ care about Effy and she was certain he’d been glad she had looked out for her in the end. But even then, she was the one taking all the heat now. She had been dropped just like that and although the logical part of her brain was screaming that this was awful for her article, the _other_ , more emotional part of her brain she usually liked to disregard was simply hurt.

 

“Hey” Naomi heard beside her and turned around.

 

It took a second before she spotted Effy, leaning on a nearby tree. Before she had time to think about it, Naomi walked over.

 

“Hey” she said.

 

Effy observed her silently for a moment and only decided to speak when the blonde quirked her eyebrow at her.

 

“I heard some of your fight with Freddie this morning” the brunette explained.

“Oh… right. Well, fuck him” Naomi tried to brush off.

“I’d rather not” Effy smirked and Naomi laughed.

“He’s not your type then?” she inquired.

“I didn’t say that” Effy replied mysteriously, flicking her hair to the side.

 

Naomi nodded slowly and frowned. When Effy didn’t continue, she scoffed slightly. She knew the brunette was pretty much everything she had left at this school for her article, but she couldn’t be bothered to work through her strange ways today. The day had just been long enough and Naomi wanted nothing more than to go home.

 

“Look Ef, was there something else? Cause I really want to go home. I don’t blame you for Freddie being mad, if that’s what you’re wondering” she said tiredly.

 

When the brunette didn’t reply anything, Naomi turned around to leave.

 

“Actually, I wanted to thank you” she heard Effy say and stopped in her tracks.

 

She turned around slowly and stared at the teenager probably looking a bit shocked. The other girl shrugged nonchalantly in response.  

 

“What for exactly?” the blonde asked then.

“For not knowing how to be a friend, but trying anyway” the brunette answered earnestly.

 

Naomi smiled and nodded.

 

“No problem” She replied casually and Effy gave her a small smirk.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Naomi”

 

Naomi nodded again and with that Effy was gone. She smiled to herself as she made her way to where she’d parked her car that morning because, even if things had definitely changed between her and Pandora’s group, so had they with Effy. And despite how much the blonde didn’t want to admit it, she was glad. Somewhere inside her chest, she felt a small wave of warmth take her over at the thought that Effy Stonem had perhaps just become her friend. Perhaps her Monday hadn’t been a total disaster?

 

;;

 

The next two days had been rather quiet. She’d talked to Cook a bit on Monday night because he’d wanted to know how the party had gone. Apparently he’d gotten the invite from Effy, but had decided not to show because he didn’t think Naomi would have liked it. The blonde had been genuinely shocked to hear that until she’d grilled her friend a bit more and he’d admitted he had actually been busy chatting up a girl with a lush arse at Keith’s pub. The journalist had found that outcome a lot more believable. She loved the boy, but she had to admit she sometimes wondered if anything interested him besides sex, or at least if there was anything he _let_ himself be interested in beside sex.

 

On Tuesday, she’d seen Effy again and although they hadn’t become some kind of inseparable duo, they’d smoked together outside during breaks and lunch. They hadn’t said much to each other, but oddly enough, Naomi had felt comfortable with it. She kind of liked that Effy wasn’t very talkative. She thought it made things easier, made hanging out with the teen easier. Actually, if Naomi was completely honest, she sometimes forgot the brunette was a teenager at all and although that thought unnerved her, she couldn’t help it.

 

When Wednesday finally rolled in, all Naomi could think about was her upcoming class with Emily. She wasn’t sure how it would go, but she was still glad for those lessons. Of course a part of her was worried that she’d be as lousy as she had been the last class. To be fair, she wasn’t sure she’d learnt anything. It wasn’t due to Emily’s teacher skills though. No, if Naomi hadn’t learned anything, it was because of her own incapacity to deal with emotions. She was fairly sure she was beyond being taught at this point in her life, but she wasn’t going to refuse spending more time with the young teacher regardless.

 

When the day’s classes finally ended, she made her way to Emily’s classroom and walked in a bit more confident than she had the first time. It was funny how the brunette still intimidated her in a way, but also how comfortable Naomi always felt in her presence.

 

The blonde closed the door behind her and Emily lifted her head, a huge smile on her lips.

 

“Hi” she said simply and Naomi’s heart thudded loudly.

“Hey” she replied, her voice a bit heavy.

“Sit, I’ll be with you in a second” the brunette said before poring over some papers in front of her.

 

Naomi did as she was told and waited patiently, taking out a few loose sheets of paper and a pencil in the meantime. Today, Emily was wearing a thin grey jumper with a Panda printed on the front along with dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair was loose, falling over her eyes on one side while the other was tucked behind her ear. She was nibbling the end of her pen in _that_ way she always did when focused on something and Naomi tried not to find her too adorable. She failed miserably though and decided to avert her eyes before she was caught staring. She could feel her heart beating fast and she closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to control these… thoughts she kept having about the other woman. She needed to stop observing her, stop noticing all the little things that made her so unique, so interesting to the blonde.

 

Naomi opened her eyes when she heard Emily get up from her desk. She followed the other woman’s movement as she walked over and swore internally when she noticed the way Emily’s hips swayed. She really was doing a poor job of pushing away her inappropriate thoughts about the teacher.

 

“Alright” The brunette said as she sat down next to Naomi, bringing two desks together again so she’d be closer. “So what did we learn last time?” she questioned.

“That we wouldn’t be learning about patronuses, which is a shame, and that you’re very judgemental about Garibaldis, which is downright unacceptable” Naomi replied with a smirk before she could stop herself.

 

Emily shot her head back a little and laughed lightly. She shook her head afterwards and grinned back at the blonde in a way that almost made her heart stop.

 

“Anything apart from that?” She asked trying to be serious, but a smile still lingering on her lips.

“That writing is better with feelings” Naomi said, trying to rid her voice of scepticism.

“Not just writing” Emily mused. “But well, that’s what we’re here to talk about so, correct. Now Naomi, tell me, have you given a bit of thought about what I said last time?”

“Which part exactly?”

“About letting yourself feel first in order to then write it” the teacher provided.

 

Naomi pursed her lips and sighed, a twinge of anxiety rising in her chest. She wasn’t sure how to answer that. She had in a way let herself feel. She couldn’t deny it with what had happened with Panda and Effy, could she? But then she hadn’t wanted to and she’d pushed the feelings back. She knew that too. And that was alright too, right? If it suited her, it was okay… right?

 

“Sort of” she answered after a few seconds.

 

She was a bit afraid of Emily’s reaction, but when the brunette smiled kindly Naomi realised she shouldn’t have. Of course Emily wouldn’t be disappointed in her, would she? She was entirely too perfect for that, apparently.

 

“Well, sort of is better than nothing” the petite woman approved. “And what was your conclusion on the matter?”

“That I still don’t know what I’m supposed to _do_ ” the blonde admitted with a bitter scoff, the anxiety in her chest growing stronger.

“It’s okay, you’re still young, you can learn that” Emily said to reassure her.

 

Of course, the fact that Naomi knew she wasn’t exactly _that_ young- or at least not as young as the brunette thought- kind of ruined the teacher’s words and in the end, she wasn’t reassured at all.

 

“What if…” the blonde started, uncertainly, before cutting herself off.  

 

When Emily gave her an encouraging nod, she continued.

 

“What if I don’t… well… If I don’t want to learn. I mean… I don’t see what the fuss is all about” she finished, the anxiety growing so strong now, that she felt like it was consuming her.

 

And essentially, it was true. She really didn’t get it, when it came down to it. She didn’t know why everyone went on and on about feelings and expressing them. It wasn’t that the blonde was insensitive or didn’t have them, of course not. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about anything _ever_ , but she didn’t understand why people in general seemed to urge her to get more in touch with her emotions. Why wasn’t it okay to stay the way she was?

 

Her mother had been on her back about this for ages, that was a given, but she’d never listened. Even Cook, who wasn’t the world’s greatest sharer, thought she needed to express herself more sometimes. Again, Naomi hadn’t listened, because, she _liked_ how she was. She didn’t want to change and if it was just those two, it hardly mattered, right?

 

But then it hadn’t been just her mother and Cook, as she had thought. Then, Naomi had learned that even Kieran- of all people- and executives she’d never even met from the Paper were judging her, saying she lacked _humanity._ What the fuck was that even supposed to mean? According to her boss, it meant she had to show more emotion in her writing and if Naomi had tried to dismiss that, it was so much harder now that she had been told the same by Emily and now that she had accepted to take _lessons_ to fix a problem she wasn’t sure she had.

 

She felt her chest squeeze painfully as the anxiety rose to ridiculous proportions. She hated all this, hated the notion that she had to change, that there was something _wrong_ with her. She was sick of justifying her way of life, sick of being told how she ought to be or not to be. She was the person she was and whether or not she liked to express her fucking feelings, that really was up to her, wasn’t it?

 

 “You say it’ll make my writing more compelling and I guess… I just don’t see why it’s so crucial” Naomi started explaining a bit desperately. “I mean, it’s _fine_ as it is, isn’t it? You said so yourself, you said it was really good. So why should I have to change it? Why bother with this feelings and self-expressive bollocks I don’t even believe in? Why does it even matter? I mean, what if I _like_ the way my writing is? Has this been considered? Is this “emotional business” some kind of social norm I wasn’t aware I had to abide by? I just don’t think that’s fair. I don’t think I should have to do something if I don’t want to”

 

When she finished, Naomi noticed she was a little out of breath. She also knew that somewhere along the way, her speech had stopped being about the extra lessons and from the way Emily was looking at her now, the teacher knew that too. She felt embarrassed suddenly. She couldn’t believe she’d blurted all of this out and to _Emily_ of all people. She got up quickly, feeling her cheeks heating up and started to gather her stuff to leave.

 

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t think this…” Naomi tried to explain, avoiding the other girl’s eyes, but was soon cut off.

“Naomi, sit down” the brunette snapped, her voice firm.

 

Despite the fact that her brain was yelling at her to flee the room, the blonde felt herself sit back down at Emily’s command. She stayed silent for a few seconds and so did the teacher, Naomi still not able to make eye contact with the brunette.

 

“So? How do you feel now?” The petite woman eventually inquired, her voice as calm as ever.

 

Naomi licked her lips as she pondered the question. Her heart was still beating fast and she knew her cheeks were still red. Mostly, she felt embarrassed by the whole outburst, so that’s what she answered.

 

“I feel embarrassed. I’m sorry I lost my temper” she muttered, her eyes still on the linoleum floor.

“And? Do you, by any chance, feel any… lighter?” The brunette pushed.

 

Naomi frowned and realised with a small jolt to the heart that, all things considered, she _did._ She lifted her gaze finally and met Emily’s amused one. Before she could even think about it, the blonde felt her lips curve into a very small smile and she nodded.

 

“I… I guess I do” she admitted sheepishly.

 

Emily smiled brighter at that, satisfaction flashing through her eyes momentarily.

 

“See, this is why, Naomi” she said simply. “This is why feelings matter and why you have to let them out. Because when you don’t, you explode. And listen… I know this little speech wasn’t planned or anything and I know it wasn’t supposed to be a piece of prose, but do you know what? Despite that, I think it’s one of the most passionate pieces I’ve ever heard from you. It was _full_ of feelings and I’ve got to say, it was captivating. I couldn’t have looked away if I had wanted to”

“That might just have been the yelling” Naomi brushed off, feeling herself flush again. “Or the eyes, I tend to have googly eyes when I’m mad”

 

The teacher chuckled and shook her head.

 

“Stop deflecting Campbell” she warned playfully. “But seriously, if I offered you those lessons, if I want to show you how to express your feelings to put them on paper, it’s because I _know_ you’re full to burst with them. You’ve got a fire in you, a passion that is uncanny. On top of that, I think you’re an extremely talented writer. If you could just put the two together… then I think you’d release your true potential and being a teacher and all that, this is what I’m about. I know you haven’t been here long Naomi, but I think… I know you. I believe you can do this, because I see _more_ to you. You just need… well you just need to be brave enough to let yourself be that person”

 

Naomi was speechless as Emily finished speaking. Her mouth was opened slightly and her mind was blank. She was rather certain no one had ever said anything quite like that about her. It felt odd that a woman she’d known barely over a month was doing it now, especially a woman she fancied so much. But Naomi couldn’t lie, it felt nice. It felt unbelievably good to hear the brunette say these things about her and to _know_ she meant them. Was it possible that Emily was right? Despite what Naomi had always believed, was Emily onto something?

 

The blonde gulped slowly, but didn’t say a word. What did you reply to someone who had just said such things about you? Her heart felt warm and Naomi knew then that she’d never be able to ignore the way Emily made her feel. She’d never be able to forget how _full_ the other woman made her feel. She’d just have to deal with it for the sake of her article and her job, but she just knew that she was screwed then. She had never met anyone quite like Emily Fitch before.

 

“That being said” Emily continued when it was clear Naomi wouldn’t say anything. “If this is not what you want, these lessons, if you’re not comfortable with it, please just tell me. I never want you to feel obligated to be here and to do this. You’re completely free to stop at any time you want” the teacher finished in all seriousness.

 

She wasn’t offended by what Naomi had said, the blonde could tell. She was just genuinely telling her that this was her choice. And perhaps that was why Naomi shook her head almost instantly.

 

“No I… I don’t want to stop” she admitted, her voice barely over a whisper.

“I’m glad to hear that” Emily said, a bashful smile illuminating her features.

 

Naomi was a bit speechless again.

 

“Do you want to call it a day? I mean, I know we haven’t done anything really, but we can stop here today anyhow if you’d rather. Maybe you need a break” Emily said simply. 

 

Naomi shook her head. Somehow, she wanted more, like Emily’s words had given her the courage to _do_ more even if she wasn’t sure she could _be_ more.

 

“No I…” she started. “Actually… I… Well, last time you asked me to tell you about a happy memory of mine… Maybe I could… tell you? Like now” she offered.

 

The blonde wasn’t sure what had compelled her to say this, she really didn’t. Even if she’d felt like doing more, offering to share something private about herself with Emily was quite atypical for her. Still, the offer had left her before she even had had the time to consider it. Maybe it was because she felt stronger since the teacher’s speech though, maybe it was the other woman’s faith in her that was making her want to prove herself. If Emily believed in her, than perhaps she really could do anything.

 

“If you want to share… I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured” the brunette explained.

 

Naomi shook her head again.

 

“No, I want to” she confirmed. “I want to tell you”

 

At her words, Emily’s eyes seemed to glow with admiration and happiness and Naomi seriously considered scraping her work ethic just so she could have a shot at making Emily look at her like that again and again. Instead, she swallowed and licked her lips nervously.

 

“Just before… can I ask you something?” the blonde questioned politely.

“Of course”

“That story about the pie and your grandmother… Was it just for the lesson or is it actually true?”

 

Naomi didn’t know why it even mattered, but when Emily gave her a smile and said “It was true, all of it”, she felt lighter, happier. If the petite teacher had trusted her enough to share a part of her life with her, the blonde could do the same.

 

“Okay, right. So… a happy memory. Okay, well, it’s always pretty much been just me and my mother, since I was little… The only relative I ever had was my grandfather, my mum’s dad” she explained. “Honestly… that man was the greatest person I’ve ever met” Naomi said, feeling an affectionate smile creep on her lips. “He was also quite possibly the _craziest_ sod I’ve ever met”

 

She glanced at Emily to see her wearing a similar smile on her face and continued.

 

“He was… well he was a total hippy” she reminisced with a chuckle. “He lived by a lake in this house, or at least he called it a house, but really it was more like a shack. It had running water, but no electricity. He kept a bunch of candles so we could see at night and he always argued the walls were thick enough for him to be fine during winter. Anyway, we’d go there during the summer, mum and I, when we could… And when mum was working too much, she’d send me alone”

 

Emily shifted her head to rest it on her open palm as Naomi spoke, but the blonde barely noticed. She was quickly letting herself soak back into her memories and the feeling was so intense it almost felt like she was back there.

 

“The man himself was the kindest, most patient person ever. I don’t think I ever heard him speaking ill of anyone, although mum always said I just missed his activist phase. Anyway, every single day, he’d wake up at the crack of dawn and meditate for a few hours. Then, when he’d feel “energized” enough, he’d wake _me_ up” the blonde explained. “Only, waking up for him wasn’t exactly what it was for the rest of the world”

 

Naomi stopped herself to grin and Emily bit her bottom lip.

 

“Go on” the teacher urged her to continue.

 

“Grandpa always said that you couldn’t start a day proper if you weren’t in sync with the universe” the blonde explained, her voice full of the fondness she’d always had for the old man. “Also, he was a quarter French and although he could hardly speak more than a handful of words in the language, he always prided himself of this heritage. So every morning, he’d put on any song from this French singer called Joe Dassin as loud as he could on his old wireless radio, he’d walk into my room singing at the top of his lungs to wake me and then, I wasn’t allowed to go on with my day before I had ran straight out of bed and jumped in the lake”

“What!?” Emily exclaimed surprised, but also giggling.

“Yeah” Naomi smiled. “He always said that every day was a new day to reinvent yourself. So plunging in the lake every morning was supposed to be my rebirth or something” she finished with an eye roll.

 

Emily looked like she wanted to ask something, but she bit her bottom lip again and nodded for Naomi to continue.

 

“Of course, he also always had a warm towel for me the instant I got out of the lake. He’d wrap it around my shoulders and then we’d sit together on the deck to look at the calm water for a few extra songs… Those times were… when I was the happiest…” Naomi finished, realising for the first time that she hadn’t been happy like she had been then in a long time.

 

Emily waited for a moment before speaking, as if she wanted to make sure the blonde was done. When it became apparent that she was, she spoke up.

 

“Thank you so much for sharing this with me” she said, her eyes shining. “It was… precious. You must have loved your grandfather a lot”

“I did” Naomi confirmed, a knot forming in her throat. “He died when I was 13” she explained.

 

Emily nodded understandingly.

 

“See… those feelings you’ve shared, they’re never really far away and they can be accessed when you write” the teacher explained.

“How?”

“Simple, they’re an inspiration. Straightforwardly, if I asked you to write me a paragraph about that lake your grandfather lived by, you’d automatically think back to that time, wouldn’t you?” Emily said to which the blonde nodded. “Well, it’s the same inspiration you want to find if I ask you to write me a paragraph about _any_ lake. It’s not about telling your life story, but it’s accessing the memories that make things special or different”

“Okay…” Naomi said slowly.

“So if I asked you to write me something about music, like a critique or something… without necessarily talking about that singer you mentioned, you could still write an assessment of music based on how it made you feel and you could evaluate those feelings because you _have_ had feelings about music before. Do you understand what I mean?” Emily inquired.

“I huh… think so.  Your memories are like… some kind of basis you use when you write, like some sort of scale? You don’t compare per se, but it’s a reference” the blonde asked and the petite woman beamed happily.

“Exactly. You don’t write your life, your memories, not necessarily, but if you know them, if you _own_ them, then you can write about anything while including the emotional resonance they have with you”

 

Naomi frowned and nodded slowly.

 

“I think I get it” she said.

“Yeah?” Emily challenged with a smirk. “Okay, then, let’s put it to the test”

 

And with that, she gave Naomi an exercise.

 

The rest of the lesson passed rather quickly after that. The first few exercises had been sort of easy since Emily had been kind enough to centre them around the memory Naomi had shared with her, but then they’d gotten harder as the teacher strayed away from that general topic. Still, they’d laughed a lot and they’d even had a few lengthy conversations about writing techniques in general. When it had reached 7 though, Emily had exclaimed that they really had to go, apologising for keeping the blonde so long.

 

“I hope your mum won’t worry about where you are!” the brunette said guiltily to which Naomi laughed.

 

Gina had barely ever worried about her whereabouts when she had been an actual teenager, so, of course, she wouldn’t care now.

 

“Don’t worry about it” the blonde still reassured the teacher.

 

They walked to the car park together and Naomi was surprised when they stopped in front of an old beat up car instead of the usual motorcycle. She had to admit she was kind of disappointed she wouldn’t get to see the teacher in her biker’s gear up today.

 

“Where’s the motorcycle? Did you finally decide it wasn’t “teachery” enough?” The blonde teased.

“No way!” Emily quickly defended. “It was pouring this morning, so I left it home”

“Oh right, that makes sense” Naomi agreed. 

 

Then, the blonde stood there a bit stupidly as the brunette rummaged through her purse to find her keys. Once she had, Naomi felt a bit ridiculous to just observe her. As much as she’d have stayed with the other woman a lot longer, she knew it was awkward for her to take so much of her time.

 

“Well, hum… I’ll see you Friday” the blonde said tentatively, trying to hide the longing in her voice.

“Oh of course” Emily said happily.

 

Naomi stayed still for about a second before her brain yelled at her to just fuck off and stop looking like a loon. She started moving away reluctantly, but before she had gone really far, Emily called after her.

 

“Actually Naomi, can I ask you something before you leave?” she requested politely.

“Anything” the blonde automatically responded and then scolded herself.

 

 _“Seriously, you great big wanker, sound a bit more eager why don’t you?_ ” she mentally whined.

 

“Did you have a favourite song? I mean, from that singer your grandfather always made you listen to… I know it doesn’t exactly matter, but your story got me thinking about that and I just figured I’d… ask” she said with a shrug.

 

Naomi bit her lip to contain a smile at the thought that Emily had wanted to know more about her and tried to focus on the answer.

 

“I did, but then they’d always change. I always had a new one every summer” She answered truthfully.

“What about now?” Emily inquired. “What would your favourite song of his be now?”

 

Their gazes locked as the brunette finished her question and Naomi’s heart quivered. She gulped slowly as a title came to her mind. Emily continued to look at her expectantly and Naomi almost told her then, told her the title of the one song she could think of in that instant, but in the end she didn’t. She couldn’t tell her. Instead, she gave her a playful eyebrow quirk and a smirk.

 

“I think I’ve done enough sharing for one day” she replied casually and Emily laughed and gave her an eye roll.

“And here I thought we had made progress” she teased.

 

God Naomi loved when the petite woman was smiling and feeling playful like that.

 

“We _did_ ” Naomi said with a pointed look.

“Well then?” Emily demanded.

“Then, don’t push your luck” the blonde concluded with a smile that was probably a bit too wide, probably a bit too revealing.

 

But then Emily smiled right back and for a second, Naomi didn’t care that she was falling more and more for the teacher. It wasn’t appropriate, it was a mess actually, but she couldn’t help it. Emily had the most beautiful smile and Naomi was just hopelessly smitten.  

 

In the end, she tore her gaze away though and started walking away, sending a small wave to the other woman. Yes, she was falling and she couldn’t help it, but she could still control herself… for now.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 

After her private class with Emily, Naomi reached her car and made her way to her mum’s. She hadn’t really seen the woman in a few days and she’d promised her to come round on Wednesday since her mother was busy every other evening, apparently. It wasn’t as if she exactly minded though. Dinner at her mum’s always ended up being a laugh with loads of wine and fine food she didn’t have to cook. Naomi had long ago learned not to underestimate the value of a good meal ready made for her, so, really, she kind of enjoyed those dinners.

 

She made it by 7h30 and when she opened the door with a shouted “hello”, it took barely a few seconds before her mother was meeting her in the hall with a glass of wine.

 

“Bless you, you fantastic human being!” Naomi cheered as she took the glass and then a sip.

“Have you ever considered that you might have a drinking problem?” Gina observed her daughter’s enthusiasm with an amused smile.

“If I have a drinking problem, what do _you_ have? You drink twice as much as I do” the younger blonde shot back smartly.

“Yes, but when _I_ do it, it’s devastatingly charming, thank you very much” her mother replied smoothly.

 

Naomi laughed, but didn’t comment. She was about to make her way to the kitchen when there was another knock on the front door. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her mother.

 

“Oh! I invited James!” she provided happily, walking forward to open the door.

“Of course, you did” Naomi chuckled as the door swung open and her best mate walked in with a bottle of cheap scotch in hand.

“Hello Campbell ladies!” He said loudly, bringing Gina and Naomi into an uncomfortable three-way bear hug. “What’s for dinner then? Shall we move the party to the kitchen?” he asked enthusiastically, not waiting for an answer before walking further into the house.

 

Gina chuckled fondly and Naomi rolled her eyes, but they both followed. It’s not like Cook wasn’t used to the house anyway. They found him in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of scotch, before walking over to the cooker.

 

“Looks fab, Gin!” he said with a big soppy grin and Naomi grimaced.

“Still not used to you calling my mum _Gin_ ” she whined.

“Oh I think it’s a lovely nickname!” Gina piped up happily as Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

Those two would always team up no matter what she said. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing when Cook lifted a pot lid and attempted to plunge his finger into her mother’s food, only to be swatted away by Gina. When her friend actually pouted and whined that he was hungry, Naomi couldn’t hold the laughter in any longer.

 

The evening went a bit like this. They chatted a bit about various subjects. Gina told them about her new project of the week and the latest environmental issues and Cook told them about the last few girls he’d been with. If this would have seemed strange to anyone else, it was nothing more than a regular evening for Naomi. All the years she’d known Cook, Gina had long since gotten used to his conquest stories.

 

They eventually ate and talked some more. Cook poured some scotch for both her and her mother and the younger blonde cringed at the taste.

 

“Jesus Cook! You sure it’s scotch and not your bloody after shave?” she said.

 

Instead of defending his alcohol, her friend sniffed it diligently for a few seconds.

 

“Could be” he said with a shrug. “I mean I bought it real cheap from a lad I know, so maybe it’s not like proper scotch, ya know?”

 

She tried to look disgusted, but in the end she found that she was mostly amused. It was hard to get mad at Cook when he was being this ridiculous.

 

The evening went on and both her mother and friend continued talking. As for Naomi, she was a bit distracted. It’s not that the stories didn’t interest her, but her brain kept bringing her back to the same thing; Emily. It was both a bit pathetic, and downright annoying. Seriously, how was it that everything suddenly reminded her of the teacher? She couldn’t look at a book without wondering if Emily had read it and, if she had, what she’d thought. She couldn’t look at fruits without thinking about strawberry pies and tiny little Emily, smiling with a kind grandmother. Jesus, she could barely hear a laugh without thinking about how much nicer Emily’s was. God, she hated being smitten.

 

“Are you alright, love?” her mother’s voice came through to cut her out of her thoughts.

“Hum?” the younger blonde acknowledge, still a bit stuck in her Emily daze.

“You’ve been quiet all night, is something the matter?” Gina inquired, looking slightly worried.

 

Before Naomi had time to reassure her mother, Cook started sniggering loudly.

 

“Oh she’s alright Gin!” he said with a sly grin.

“Cook!” Naomi warned, feeling her face paling.

“What do you mean James?” Gina demanded.

“He means nothing” Naomi answered pointedly.

“You had your lil’ private lesson tonight, dincha?” the boy asked her in response, his grin growing.

“Private lesson? I didn’t know you took private lessons! What for?” Gina commented.

“They’re just lessons” Naomi tried to brush off, sending death glares to her friend.

“Private lessons with a teacher you fucking fancy, yeah?” Cook finished with a chuckle.

“Fucking hell Cook!” Naomi exclaimed angrily.

“A teacher you fancy?” her mother questioned immediately. “Oh, honey! You fancy _someone_!” she finished with an ecstatic smile.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and tutted.

 

“Seriously mum? _Someone_? You’re making me sound asexual or something”

“Well, you haven’t really dated in the past few years… You know I’d love you just the same” Gina argued.

“What?! Oh for Christ’s sake, I’m not asexual!”

“Ya, she’s not asexual, she wants to roll around and get her lezzer on with a fine bird, she does” Cook provided.

“You” Naomi snapped, turning to her friend. “Will you fucking shut it!”

“Oh! So it’s a woman? Wonderful!” Gina piped up. “What’s her name, dear?”

“That’s none of-” the younger blonde started, but Cook cut her off.

“Emily!”

“Emily! What a _lovely_ name”

“Fucking Christ!” Naomi whined.

“She’s _lovely_ too, if ya know what I mean, yeah?” Cook continued with a chuckle. “Perky bum and petite and fucking lush”

“Oi! Don’t talk about Emily like that” the younger blonde defended.

“She sounds great! And you said she was your teacher? How old is she, sweetheart?” Gina asked just as if her daughter hadn’t been exasperated.

“Can we _not_ talk about Emily? I mean, she’s just my teacher, it’s nothing…” Naomi said with a groan.

 

Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly true, but she really didn’t want to discuss it.

 

“Nothing?” Cook exclaimed. “Mate, I caught you almost _drooling_ after her! I mean, granted the motorcycle get up _did_ look sexy as fuck, but still, that’s not nothing, yeah?”

“Will you fucking _shut up_!” Naomi snapped, throwing her best friend- who she was seriously considering downgrading- a cushion.

“Now Naomi, there’s no need to be this rude!” her mother chided, “I’m glad James told me! To be honest, I was a bit worried! It’s not natural to deprive oneself of human contact! Do you remember what I said about letting the pressure out sometimes?”

“God no!” Naomi shouted. “We are _not_ going into that conversation! I mean I know you like to pretend you’re some new age mother with advance parenting techniques, but just _no_. I’m not going to tell you details about my sex life and honestly woman, why are you so fucking interested? The average parent would _love_ to be able to pretend their children didn’t have sex or sexual interest at all! And, really, after your bouts of communal living, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re most definitely _not_ an average parent, but, _Christ_ , you’d think you’d have _some_ standards of parenting!”

 

Her little rant was first met with silence and then, quite simply, her mother smiled.

 

“Darling” she said seriously. “What would you _ever_ do with an average parent?”

 

Naomi didn’t want to, but she felt herself smile despite her best efforts. Her mother had a point.

 

“Now, are you quite done with the dramatics sweetheart? Because, if you are, I’d quite like it if you told me more about this Emily” Gina said calmly.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Naomi inquired, already knowing the answer.

“Not a chance” her mother confirmed. “And if you won’t tell me, I’ll just have to ask James”

“ _Fine_!” Naomi eventually agreed, making a big show of sighing and rolling her eyes before she did though.

 

Both Cook and her mother chuckled and the blonde proceeded to tell them a few things about Emily. She didn’t say much though apart from the fact that she was an English teacher and 27 and generally an adorable human being. It was why she wasn’t surprised when her mother seemed disappointed when she stopped talking.

 

“Is that it?” she inquired.

“Yes”

“Well that’s not much, is it?” Gina complained.

“What did you expect? She’s my _teacher_. I hardly know her”

“Okay, in that case, you should invite her over for tea!” Gina said happily.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“You and Cook! Seriously, how hard is it to comprehend that I’m undercover _and_ that she thinks I’m _17_! I’m not going to invite her for bloody tea” The younger blonde explained tiredly. “Especially not with my mum!” she added as an afterthought.

“Oh… Good point” Gina conceded as if she’d really just considered that fact. “Maybe after your article is published you could”

“Doubtful… it’d be well awkward what with having lied to her for weeks… Besides I don’t even know if she’s interested in women that way…”

“I still think you could just flash her your tits” Cook supplied. “From her face you’d know if she was into birds and even then, I reckon they’re lush enough to convince her to give it a try anyway”

“Cheers mate. That ought to do it” Naomi said sarcastically.

“You could try to bring the subject up subtly when you next see her!” Gina said instead. “When is your next class?”

“Friday” the blonde answered. “And how exactly am I supposed to ask her subtly?”

“Tell her a story of one of your crazy lady loving shags and see if she asks you for a re-enactment” Cook suggested.

“Or you could tell her a story about your first girlfriend and see if she’s curious about it” Gina continued. “I’m sure Emily won’t be able to tell that the girl never really existed, love”

“Oh better, tell her about your special carpet licking moves and see if she gets hot and bothered!”

“Perhaps you could pretend you have a crush on another student and ask Emily if she has any tips for charming women!”

“Good one Gin! Only, instead of tips to charm women, ask her for tips about fingering them” the boy said with a laugh.

“Ask her how she feels about turkey basters” Gina piped up, clearly joking now.

“Yeah, or electric toothbrushes!” Cook said with a chuckle.

“Both of you stop! This is ridiculous, besides, that’s not the point. The problem isn’t that I don’t know if she’d be interested, the problem is that she thinks I’m _17_ ” Naomi interrupted as her mother and Cook just continued to laugh.

 

Eventually, they did calm down.

 

“Well it _is_ a bit complicated” Her mother finally relented. “I guess you can’t really reveal your age, can you?”

“Not without ruining my article and destroying my career at the same time, no” Naomi sighed.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. These things have a way of figuring themselves out on their own. I’m sure it’ll turn out okay in the end” the older woman mused. “More wine?” she finally suggested before getting up and running to the kitchen anyway.

 

Naomi nodded, even if it was pointless.

 

“I hope you’re right” she then muttered under her breath.

 

;;

 

In comparison to her Wednesday, her Thursday had been completely uneventful. Freddie, Panda and JJ were still not talking to her although the latter had at least _smiled_ when they’d run into each other after third period. It was better than nothing.

 

On Friday morning, she had to go to her usual meeting with Kieran, but for the first time since starting the undercover job, she had tangible information to bring to the table. She had been so excited about that fact that she’d even typed a brief report the previous day and had handed it happily to her boss upon her arrival. She had liked that she could do something ordered and planned for once. It felt a lot more familiar, a lot more like herself and she felt secure in that knowledge. She’d been a bit nervous that Kieran would be displeased by how little details there really was as he had browsed the document quickly, his brows furrowed and his head tilted weirdly so that it looked like he had about three chins. She’d been notably relieved when he’d looked up with a grin.

 

“Good job lassie” he said enthusiastically. “This is a definite start, I trust you to dig deeper into this. I want the scrawny little details on the matter”

 

Naomi nodded and promised to do her best and Kieran had let her go to her class. She’d dragged her feet admittedly, because classes with Katie were always a nightmare. Especially now that they had started the new module which, to Naomi’s dismay, was fucking pottery.

 

The blonde had been completely depressed about the prospect of her class, but when Effy sat down casually next to her, she perked up a little.

 

“Ready to express yourself Naomi?” the brunette teased and the journalist chuckled.

“As I’ll ever be” she scoffed and Effy grinned.

 

Katie walked in then and the class began. As it turned out, having Effy next to her wasn’t just a good laugh- Effy liked to drag her hands suggestively along her clay model and wink at the boys she caught perving-, it was a good buffer against Katie who seemed to be less incline to taunt Naomi under those circumstances. Still, when, at one point, the blonde managed to splash clay all over her top, Katie couldn’t help herself, but comment.

 

“D’you know what?” she said, looking pensive. “I think it actually improves it, it covers the awful flower print and now you actually look like an Art wanker instead of a tramp. Good job Campbell”

 

Naomi flipped the petite woman off quickly behind her back as Effy sniggered.

 

“Fuck off” she snapped moodily at the brunette who just shrugged.

“It’s entertaining” she explained, not that it really explained anything.

 

The rest of the class passed without a hitch and, before she knew it, Naomi was making her way to her much favoured twin’s lesson. When she arrived, the petite brunette wasn’t there yet, so she walked to her seat a bit disappointed.

 

Naomi had barely been there for a few minutes when a glimpse of blonde hair by the doorway caught her attention. She didn’t really know what compelled her to look, but when she turned her head, she was glad that she had. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realised with horror that the shock of blonde hair she’d seen belonged to none other than her mother.

 

Naomi felt rooted to her seat as she watched the older woman try to glance into her classroom, probably thinking she was being inconspicuous. When sense of reality came back to her, she jumped from her seat and dashed to the door.

 

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed in half a whisper. “What the actual _fuck_ are you doing here?!”

“Naomi! Thank God you’re here! I wasn’t sure I had the right room” Gina greeted her daughter as if she hadn’t just randomly appeared outside Naomi’s classroom.

“Okay, I’m going to repeat this once and you need to focus and give me a bloody good answer, got it? What the actual _fuck_ are you doing here?” the younger blonde said angrily.

“Why so angry, sweetheart? I’m just here to get a quick glimpse of Emily, of course!”

 

Naomi felt her jaw drop at the revelation.

 

“What?! You’re what?!”

“I’m here to get a quick glimpse of Emily” Gina repeated patiently.

“No, you’re not” answered the blonde, shaking her head frantically. “Oh fuck no, you’re not!” she continued more forcefully.

“Why not? It’ll only take a second! Please Naomi!”

“No! Definitely not! Are you fucking _mad_? D’you realise you’re putting the whole undercover thing in jeopardy? Fuck off!” she urged.

“What do you mean jeopardy? It’ll only be a quick look, don’t overreact” Gina brushed off.

 

Naomi opened her mouth to argue further, but was cut off by someone else speaking up.

 

“Hi” a husky voice said behind them.

 

The blonde’s heart about stopped as she and her mother both turned around and were faced with a smiling Emily.

 

“Hi!” Gina responded almost straight away. “Are you the teacher of this class?”

 

Naomi tried to send a glare to her mother, but the woman diligently avoided her eyes.

 

“Yes, I am” the brunette replied with a beautiful smile. “Emily Fitch” she continued extending her hand.

 

Gina shook it happily, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

 

“Emily! What a lovely name! I have to say, it suits you very much, you’re such a beautiful young woman. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, another woman complimenting you like that?” the older Campbell said to her daughter’s horror.

 

If Naomi hadn’t been in such good shape, she was sure she’d have had a stroke by now, what with all the tension she could feel building in her body. This was by far the most nervous she’d ever felt in her entire life.

 

“Oh, huh, not at all, thank you” Emily replied politely, looking a bit surprised.

“I always find it ridiculous how some people get uncomfortable in such situations. If a woman compliments another on her looks, it doesn’t make her a lesbian, now, does it?” Gina continued with a fake chuckle.

 

It was then that Naomi caught on to what her mother was trying to do.

 

 _“Oh Jesus…”_ she thought desperately.

 

Her mother was trying to find out if Emily was gay!

 

“Now don’t get me wrong. There’s _absolutely_ _nothing_ wrong with being a lesbian! I’ve always thought sexuality to be something fluid! It’s not about parts, it’s about connection. Wouldn’t you agree, Emily?”

 

The teacher stared at Gina looking stunned for a few seconds and Naomi wanted to crawl in a corner and die of embarrassment. Then, her face seemed to light up, as if she’d thought of something.

 

“Oh, hang on, are you Mrs Lawson, our guest speaker for today?” Emily suddenly inquired enthusiastically.

 

Gina froze for half a second and then, to the younger blonde’s complete consternation, she nodded quickly.

 

“Yes! I am! But please just call me… huh… Nigella!” Gina said a bit desperately.

 

As Emily quirked her eyebrow, facing away from the younger blonde and looking amused, Naomi lifted her arms in the air and mouthed a very clear _“what the fuck”_ at her mother. 

 

“Ah huh yes… I know what you’re thinking” the older Campbell tried to salvage. “Complete coincidence, I assure you”

 

The teacher chuckled and turned to Naomi with a playful look in her eyes.

 

“I suppose it can’t be worse than being called Naomi Campbell, can it?” she teased.

“Naomi was a very lovely name before _that_ woman came along” Gina defended automatically.

“Right…” Emily muttered a bit surprised and confused as Naomi wondered if it was actually _possible_ to die of embarrassment.

 

“That makes me think!” Gina changed the subject suddenly, reaching out for her bag. “There was something in there I was meant to give you”

 

Naomi frowned at her mother, wondering what on earth she was going to do now. Then, the older woman grabbed a few CDs from her bag and handed them to Emily

 

“Would you be a dear and hold onto those for me for a second?” Gina said.

 

It was right after that that Naomi noticed _what_ the CDs were. She almost whimpered then because, _really_ , did her mother _have_ to be as blatantly obvious as to bring Ani DiFranco and Melissa Etheridge CDs?

 

It was when the older blonde continued to look through her bag and Naomi was sure she spotted a fucking turkey baster that she knew she had to stop this somehow. Seriously, her mother _had_ to be bloody joking!

 

“Not to be impolite, but, isn’t the class about to start?” Naomi said briskly, firing a death glare at her mother.

“It is!” Emily instantly agreed. “You’ll have to give me whatever you were looking for later” she continued turning her attention back to Gina.

 

Then, she handed the CDs back and smiled.

 

“Anyhow, welcome to our class Mrs Lawson. You can come in and get settled whenever you’re ready. We’ll start then”

 

And with that the teacher disappeared into the classroom. Gina was about to follow her when Naomi grabbed her by the arm.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she asked looking almost certainly like a complete lunatic.

“Well I figured we’d have a better idea of her sexuality, dear! She looked quite at ease with it all, don’t you think?” Gina said excitedly.

“I don’t mean _that_ \- although you’re _so_ not off the hook, a turkey baster, really?! You’ve got to be a complete nutter!- Anyway, what were you _thinking_ , saying you’re a guest speaker!” Naomi snapped.

“Oh! _That_!I’m sorry, I panicked!” the older Campbell admitted.

“Oh God!” the younger blonde whined, closing her eyes.

 

This couldn’t be happening, could it?

 

“Just relax, love” her mother instructed her, before trying to walk into the class.

“What are you doing?” Naomi demanded, stopping her. “You’re not seriously considering going along with that guest speaker thing, are you?”

“Well what other choice do I have now?” her mother shot back, before side stepping her daughter and walking into the classroom.

 

Naomi stared at her back for a few seconds before following her inside and regaining her seat. She settled and waited anxiously for the class to begin. She had a feeling that whatever would happen next, whatever that ended up being, it would be memorable, and not in a good way.

 

Sadly, she soon found out that she’d been entirely right.

 

“Hi everyone!” Emily greeted happily. “Today we’re getting a break from English as we welcome Mrs Lawson into our classroom”

 

The teacher pointed at Gina who in turn waved happily at the students. Naomi continued to stare silently, her head between her hands. She felt like she was watching a train crash waiting to happen or something. She knew it would be awful, yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

 

“Mrs Lawson is here today to discuss teenage sexual habits and means of protection” Emily continued casually as Gina did a double take and seemed to freeze.

 

Naomi, for her part, felt her heart drop at the same time as her jaw and hands. She shook her head in disbelief and felt her face blanch. Dear God, no…

 

“Now the College wants me to remind you that its official policy is abstinence. Despite that, it has decided to invite Mrs Lawson to talk to you today in an effort to be in accordance with the government’s program to reduce teen pregnancy. So, please, be nice to her” the brunette finished with a pointed look to her students before turning around to look at Naomi’s mother.

 

Gina stood silently in front of the classroom for a few moments and Naomi waited anxiously for her to say something.

 

“I huh… Hi… Class!” She greeted awkwardly and the blonde groaned and winced at her mother’s words as if they were actually wounding her.

 

And in a way they _were_. They were leaving deep, bloody scars of embarrassment-trauma in her psyche. A trauma she felt sure she’d carry with her for years to come.

 

“So sex!” Gina continued with a slightly uncomfortable grin. “Exciting, isn’t it? In various ways!”

“Oh for Fuck’s sake” Naomi muttered under her breath as her mother giggled on her own.

“What is there to say about sex!” the older woman continued. “Well, lots of things as it is! Now… I don’t know much about abstinence to be honest, but I’m sure it’s a lovely concept”

 

This time, a few people in the class giggled, although, personally, Naomi had never wanted to disappear more.

 

“But let’s face it, it’s not very realistic, is it?” Gina continued, suddenly looking a bit more comfortable. “It’s hard to control yourself when it’s that bloody good!” She piped up as the class laughed loudly.

 

Naomi felt the sudden urge to bash her head on her desk. She felt like it would bring her comfort. Instead though she did the next best thing to bring her immediate happiness and turned her head to look at Emily. The teacher was biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing, a slight expression of shock visible on her face. Whatever she’d expected from their guest speaker, Naomi felt sure it wasn’t _that_.

 

“The key with sex” Gina mused, now seeming wholeheartedly comfortable with the situation. “Is to do it smartly, because it’s all fun and games until someone gets pregnant! So, use protection, _yes_ , but you can still have _fun_ with it! Creativity is good in everything, you know?”

“Oh God...” Naomi said to herself. “I think I’m going to be sick…”

“Creative how?” Someone shouted from the back of the classroom to which the blonde nearly responded with a forceful _“Oh my god, will you_ not _encourage her!”_

“Now that is a very good question!” Gina responded joyfully.

 

She really was starting to enjoy this impromptu role of guest speaker, Naomi thought, a bit too much perhaps.

 

“See, the condom is a really simple, yet efficient, way to protect yourself during sex” She explained. “But it’s also a bloody boring piece of work! So, to spice things up, there’s this technique that’s quite effective that requires you to put the condom between your lips and-”

“Huh okay!” Emily suddenly interrupted.

 

Which was a relief because Naomi had been seconds away from shouting _“Will someone_ please _stop her_?”

 

“I think it’s best if you don’t give huh… graphic instructions since we’re, well, in a school” the teacher explained, her cheeks cutely red.

“Oh! Right! We _are_ in a school!” Gina laughed. “Almost forgot! Well… Is it less graphic if I say that there’s not only chocolate and whipped cream you can eat off of someone?” She finished with a wink.

“Afraid not…” Emily replied shyly, her cheeks bright red as the classroom erupted in excited giggles.

 

Naomi wasn’t even sure anymore if she wanted to disappear or downright cry… perhaps it was a bit of both. To her relief though, her mother seemed to have nothing left to say. Of course, her relief was short lived when Gina seemed to perk up.

 

“You know, I’m just thinking, there _is_ a nice way to be abstinent and _still_ get your release now and then!” she said with a smile.

 

The class stared back at her blankly.

 

“Masturbation!” Gina announced with the biggest grin possible.

 

The class laughed again and Naomi didn’t even react. At this point, what was the use? Things couldn’t get worse right?

 

“You’re laughing, but it’s entirely true! I’m sure all of you are well acquainted with masturbation by now and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it. It’s a great way to deal with sexual urges without having sex per se! And you know what they say, if you want a job done well, you better do it yourself” Gina continued with another playful wink.

 

More laughter resonated in the room and Naomi wasn’t sure what was worse; the fact that the class seemed to love her mother’s “conference” or the fact that she was finally having the “sex talk” from her mother she’d thought she’d managed to avoid. Somehow, she thought the latter was worse. Probably because she still remembered that dreadful day when the older woman had strolled into her bedroom…

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Naomi had asked.

“I wanted to talk to you, actually” her mother had admitted.

 “About what?” she’d asked suspiciously.

 

The woman had walked into the room and sat herself on the end of the blonde’s bed.

 

“Well, I was just chatting with my friend Marcy the other day and you know her daughter Gretchen just turned 13 the other week…” She’d trailed off.

“How lovely” The blonde had deadpanned while rolling her eyes. “I assume you had a point to make in there somewhere and didn’t just come here to chat about some kid’s 13th birthday”

“Yes well, Marcy told me she just had, you know, _the_ _talk_ with Gretchen and that made me realise, we’ve never had that talk!”

 

She had continued quickly before Naomi had time to protest.

 

“Now of course, I _know_ you’re not a virgin anymore, but we can still talk about it! I’m very knowledgeable and it would be my pleasure to answer any questions you might have. Even the lesbian ones, darling, because there was that time in College when I-”

“Please stop!” Naomi had interrupted. “I don’t have any questions, go”

“Are you quite sure, love? I mean I-”

“I’m sure!” she’d snapped. “Seriously mum, I know everything I need to know”

“Alright, alright. I was just _offering_. I’ve had quite a lot of sex, you know? You _could_ trust me. The 70’s were such great years”

 

Naomi had been truly mortified. To be fair, the fact that the conversation had only happened two months ago didn’t help in the least.

 

She’d still been glad though to have avoided the worst of it, but now, it looked like she was going to get all the information she hadn’t wanted anyway.

 

“You should remember though, that masturbation usually works much better with stimulation, like thinking about your fantasies. Here, let’s get an example. You” Gina said, suddenly pointing at Naomi. “What do you think about when you masturbate?”

 

The blonde stared at her for a few seconds, her jaw wide open. She just couldn’t believe her mother was actually asking her _that_ in front of an entire class _and_ her current crush. She could feel the anger rising in her chest at the idea.

 

“Go on love, don’t be shy” Her mother prodded.

“Jesus!” she exclaimed. “That is _none_ of your fucking business, is it?”

“Naomi…” Emily chastised softly.

“It’s okay” Gina reassured the teacher. “But really darling, there’s no need to be shy! This is a safe place” she continued, indicating the class with her fingers. “So, out with it, tell us about your fantasies. It’s completely alright to share”

“Yeah?” Naomi snapped, her anger having got the best of her now. “Well if it’s so _alright_ _to share_ , why don’t you tell us if you swallow?”

 

There was a comical gasp and a few giggles from the class as Emily exclaimed a louder “Naomi!”

 

“Well actually-” Gina began, but the blonde didn’t let her finish.

“Oh Fukcing hell! It was rhetorical! You’re not supposed to bloody answer!”

“As I told you this is a safe place. There’s no need to be so secretive. Have you always been this uncomfortable with your sexuality?” Gina teased and Naomi had enough.

“Okay no, that’s it” she snapped, getting up and gathering her stuff. “You’re not even fucking qualified for this, so, really, there’s no reason for me to endure it. I don’t have to answer your questions”

 

And then, she marched right out of the classroom. She was fuming, downright, bloody _fuming_. She couldn’t believe her mother’s nerve. She had come into _her_ classroom, risked _her_ article and then embarrassed her in front of Emily and the whole class.

 

The blonde had barely just had time to turn a corner before someone grabbed her by the arm.

 

“Hey, wait!” the unmistakeable voice of Emily said.

 

Naomi turned around slowly, her anger diminishing a bit.

 

“You know you can’t just walk out of class, yeah?” the teacher said, her hand still on Naomi’s elbow.

“I… huh… I” the blonde fumbled for words.

 

Truth was she didn’t know exactly what to say and even less how to explain her behaviour.

 

“I should put you in detention…” Emily announced. “You walked out and insulted a guest speaker…”

“Right…” Naomi conceded, feeling her throat squeeze.

 

She’d disappointed Emily and now she felt like shit.

 

“Hey, calm down” the brunette said softly when she obviously noticed that Naomi was getting upset.

 

She took a step closer, her hand still on the blonde. As she did so, Naomi had a whiff of her perfume and almost swooned. There weren’t many things she wouldn’t do to get to be this close to Emily all the time. She clenched her jaw tightly to stop herself from taking a step closer as well.

 

“Look, I can see that you’re upset and I apologise for not interrupting Mrs Lawson. I should have and you were right, you don’t have to answer those kinds of questions. I guess I was a bit… well shocked! That lady is nothing like I expected” the brunette explained with a giggle.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, feeling calmer.

 

“She’s a bit of a nutter” the blonde commented.

“Yeah, I guess…” the teacher mused. “I find her oddly endearing though” She added with a shrug.

 

Naomi almost rolled her eyes, but she was stopped by the realisation that Emily actually _liked_ her mother. She felt a little surge of happiness erupt at the pit of her stomach at that thought.

 

“Anyway, I’m not going to give you a detention” Emily told her. “But if someone asks… Pretend I did, okay? I’ll see you next week. I better get back now… I’m not sure it’s safe leaving Mrs Lawson alone with the others…”

“Probably not” Naomi smiled.

“Bugger off now! Don’t get me in trouble for letting you go unscathed” The brunette teased with a wink before finally letting go of Naomi’s arm and leaving.

 

Just before she had disappeared though, the brunette turned around again and looked at her.

 

“Hey! Since I’m being a nice teacher and all, maybe you could tell me what that favourite song of the moment is” the petite woman said with a sweet smile.

 

The blonde’s heart soared at the fact that Emily had remembered that little piece of information at all and smiled bashfully, while shaking her head.

 

“Not a chance” she replied and Emily laughed.

“Bugger… well, I had to try” she said simply, gave the blonde a last small wave and turned around again to leave.

 

Naomi stared after the other woman until she’d walked back into her class and sighed internally. Fucking hell, she’d never get over this crush if Emily kept touching her like that and teasing her like that. It felt a bit like magic how calmer she was now. Still, the blonde decided to make her way outside. She’d been excused anyway, hadn’t she?

 

Before she made it to the front door though, she came face to face with her best friend and, all of a sudden, her anger was back.

 

“Blondie!” Cook exclaimed happily. “How’s me favourite lezzer?”

 

She frowned and clenched her jaw and tried to calm down again.

 

“Don’t you have a class to attend?” she still said quite sharply.

“Said I was going to the pisser” the boy explained. “It was boring as fuck”

“Right…” She said and tried to leave.

 

She didn’t trust herself to stay in his company, because the longer she was, the more her anger was coming back.

 

“Where you going?” he asked.

“Outside for a smoke”

“Oh, lemme come wiv!”

“No” she snapped before she could stop herself.

“Why not?” her friend asked, looking genuinely confused.

“I don’t want to see you right now”

“What?! Why?” Cook exclaimed.

“Why? Why?!” Naomi said forcefully, turning around again to face her mate. “Maybe because you couldn’t keep your trap shut and just _had_ to tell my mother all about Emily and maybe because of that she showed up today at school and fucking passed herself off as a guest speaker in our classroom and totally embarrassed me”

 

The boy stared at her for a minute, before grinning widely.

 

“She didn’t!” he said excitedly as Naomi rolled her eyes. “Fuck me that’s priceless” he continued with a short laugh. “Guest speaker for wha’? Please tell me it was drugs!”

“No, not priceless! Maybe you find it amusing to keep interfering with this assignment, but I’m not laughing. This is my life Cook, not a fucking game” she said angrily.

“Chillax babes, I’m sure it’ll be fine” he brushed off.

 

Naomi shook her head, feeling some of her anger being replaced by sadness and disappointment.

 

“Everything’s always so simple for you Cook, isn’t it? Just _chillax_   and everything will sort itself, won’t it? What’s the point in actually caring anyway” she said sarcastically. “That’s not quite how life goes, I’m afraid. You can keep living in that little fantasy world you’ve created for yourself, you know the one in which you waste your entire life in a tanning salon fucking cheap wags and pretending you could never do anything else anyway. You do that if you want, but I’m not like that. I care. I want to actually _be_ someone and I want to _do_ something. And this could be it, this assignment. It’s important for me, it’s an opportunity to _maybe_ finally get my career going. I _care_ about it and if you can’t take it seriously then I guess we don’t have much to say to each other. Now if you’ll excuse me”

 

And with that she left her friend behind and stepped outside. He didn’t try to follow her. She had known that he wouldn’t.

 

Naomi lit a fag and brought it to her lips. Somehow, she wasn’t even surprised when Effy seemingly appeared out of nowhere after a few minutes and broke her silent moment.

 

“I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to skive off” the brunette said softly.

 

Naomi didn’t even bother to look at her when she shrugged and replied truthfully:

 

“I’m not”

“What are you doing here then?” Effy asked, curious.

“Shit day” Naomi answered.

 

She saw the teenager nod from the corner of her eye. Then, Effy plucked the fag from the blonde’s fingers and brought it to her lips, taking a drag.

 

“Well, I know only one way to improve a shit day” the brunette said after letting a cloud of smoke escape her lungs.

“And that is?” Naomi asked.

“Here” the brunette said handing her phone over. “Put in your address, I’m picking you up at 10 tonight, we’re going clubbing”

 

Naomi looked at the phone for a moment. She didn’t know if it was the best idea, but, in that moment, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. So she took the phone from the brunette’s hand and typed in her address. Maybe a night out would be just what she needed after all.

 

;;

 

Cook watched Naomi walk away from him with a frown on his face and his heart feeling heavy. It didn’t happen often, but the boy always hated it when it did; he felt guilty.

 

He’d had many fights with the blonde over the years, many petty arguments about one subject or another, but none of those had ever felt quite like how this one was feeling right now.

 

Part of him wanted to go after Naomi and try to talk things out. Cook was, against all odds, rather good at talking when he wanted to and perhaps he could fix it right away. Another part of him though wasn’t so sure. Naomi had seemed hurt and not angry and _that_ thought was a lot more terrifying then he’d have imagined. Because, honestly, if Naomi was just angry, then she would always calm down in the end. But if she was hurt…

 

Cook decided not to follow his friend. She clearly didn’t want to see him right now, so he would respect that. Instead, he turned around and started walking aimlessly around the school hallways with no intention of going back to that class he’d just skipped out.

 

As he walked, Cook realised for the first time how weird it really was to be back in this place. It had been years since he’d attended for real, yet, it didn’t _feel_ like that long ago. Because, really, what had really changed in his life since then? The answer was simple; nothing.

 

Back then, he’d _just_ found out about the job at the tanning salon and he’d been sure it was the most brilliant idea he’d ever had. It had been, in a way, for a while. But 10 years later, Cook wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. If the boy was honest with himself, he _hated_ working there. After shagging most of the staff and clientele, there really was nothing fun about washing tanning machines all day. Plus, the pay was shite. He lived in a crappy flat in Easton because it was all he could afford and even then, most month, he’d come up a bit short on rent. There had been a time when he’d rounded his income by selling a little, but Naomi had quickly made him realise that, if he kept it up, he’d end up in jail.

 

With literally nothing ahead for him, Cook was beginning to wonder where his life was headed. He hadn’t admitted it to Naomi though because he knew she worried about him enough as it was. It’s not like he had an actual plan to change his situation anyway. It’s not like there was _something_ he dreamed of doing instead…

 

There had always been only one thing Cook loved doing apart from shagging a fit woman and it was drawing. But even then, it wasn’t like he could take this love for Arts anywhere, was it? Okay, so maybe there were careers in Arts, but they weren’t for him, he was no _artist._ As a matter of fact, Cook hated artists, bunch of posh fuckers they were… His mum had been an artist and she’d been quite successful, but she’d been a sorry excuse for a human being and Cook was _nothing_ like her.

 

Cook snapped out of his thoughts when he realised, he’d walked right to the Arts classroom. He frowned to himself and stood in front of the door for a few seconds before entering the empty class. He walked to an easel and sat in front of the blank paper pad that had been set on it. Then, without really thinking about it, he picked up a charcoal that was lying there and started to draw. It wasn’t before he had started to sketch the details of a face that he realised he was sketching Naomi. He frowned to himself, but continued. He drew her slightly scowled brow and the line of her thing nose. He brushed a few fingers on her cheeks to accentuate the curve of her jaw and spent quite some time on depicting the shape of her eyes just perfectly.

 

He’d been done for just a few seconds when a voice startled him.

 

“Not bad, although I think Campbell looks _way_ more attractive in your drawing then she actually does in real life”

 

Cook jumped slightly and turned around to see Katie Fitch standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed and her face severe. Others might have been intimidated, but not Cook. He didn’t really care about all that bravado the teacher always liked to put on. Sure, she was a bully, but it would take a lot more than that to intimidate him. She was just a bitchy teacher, after all, and she was hardly the first he’d had like that.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Katie walked closer to him and inspected his drawing with attention.

 

“I like your shading work” she said after a while.

 

Cook gave her a boyish grin and she walked to her desk, perching her ass on the front and crossing her arms again.

 

“She looks really sad though” she then commented.

 

The boy nodded slowly and took another look at his drawing. He half laughed bitterly when he realised he’d drawn the face his friend had made before walking out on him earlier.

 

“Happens” he said softly as an explanation.

 

He ripped the paper off the pad and set it aside. Then, he took back his piece of charcoal and started drawing again.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Katie inquired and the boy shrugged.

“Pro’bly” he admitted.

 

He knew there was a good chance the teacher would throw him in detention, but he didn’t care. He felt good drawing and, besides, she hadn’t told him to go yet. Instead, the petite woman seemed inclined to observe him. Cook wasn’t sure why though.

 

“It’s James, isn’t it?” Katie asked.

“Yup” the boy replied, brushing his pinkie on the paper. “But people just call me Cook”

 

The teacher didn’t reply anything to that and Cook looked at her. She was so still it was almost uncanny and her face was completely blank. He continued to draw, waiting for her to speak. When she didn’t, he felt a bit uncomfortable for the first time ever in the woman’s presence.

 

“Most teachers would have thrown me out by now” he said casually.

“I’m not most teachers” Katie replied simply.

 

Cook nodded and continued to draw, his brow furrowing.

 

“How long have you been drawing?” the brunette eventually said.

“Dunno”

“You have little to no technique” she surmised, lifting herself from her desk and walking to the sketch of Naomi.

 

She picked it up and examined it closely, her fingers tracing some lines as her eyes seemed to search for something. She lifted her gaze to look at him draw then and shook her head slowly.

 

“Yeah, no technique” she confirmed. “But your movements are fluid and this” she said lifting the sketch. “Is one fucking beautiful piece of art”

 

Cook licked his lips slowly and felt his heart jolt in his chest. Apart from Naomi, no one had ever really complimented his art work before- not that he showed it off often anyway. It felt odd, yet good to be complimented now.

 

“Thanks” he said awkwardly and Katie nodded.

“You’ve got what I call raw talent” she explained after a few silent seconds. “You should do something about it”

 

Cook’s fingers stopped their motion and he lowered his hand. He placed the charcoal piece back on the easel, wipes his dirty fingers on his shirt and sighed. His eyes travelled the paper before he ripped it from the pad and got up. He walked over to Katie and handed her his second sketch.

 

“They’re just drawings, nothin’ special” he said thickly, the words coming out of his mouth like they’d been programmed. 

 

Then, he turned around and started walking away. Before he had time to disappear though, Katie spoke again.

 

“Your lines are strong, the proportions perfect” she said in a contemplative tone. “But I don’t think I look quite that lonely. Artistic liberty?”

 

Cook stopped walking and turned around again with a grin.

 

“No” he replied. “I draw it like I see it”

 

He hadn’t meant to make it sound like such a challenge, but that was definitely how it had come off. He held Katie’s gaze though as she observed him, impassive.

 

“Right” she said with a challenging quirk of her eyebrow. “I wonder what you’d draw then, if you had to draw _yourself_ ” she continued and Cook gulped slowly, his heart squeezing at the thought.

 

What _would_ he draw? Cook could say he honestly had no idea and he could tell Katie knew it.

 

He waited for her to continue, but the teacher didn’t add anything and started to walk towards him. Katie continued right passed him and he turned around to follow her with his eyes. She stopped in the doorway and chanced him a look.

 

“You’re wrong, by the way, they’re _not_ just drawings”

 

Then, she turned around and left him on his own. The boy stood there for a long time after that. He had been wrong about Katie. Maybe she wasn’t _just_ a bitchy teacher after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 

After her fag with Effy, Naomi had gone home. The minute she got there, she walked straight to her bathroom to prepare herself a bath. She was still upset about her mother humiliating her in front of her class, and Emily, and about Cook brushing the whole thing off.  She knew a bath would help her calm down.

 

She went to her bedroom as the water filled the bathtub, threw her bag on the floor carelessly and looked around for her Ipod. She needed time to completely lose touch with reality and she knew there was nothing better than music for that.

 

A few minutes later, she was plunging into her deliciously warm bubble bath, a groan of contentment escaping from her lips. She put on her earphones and closed her eyes, finally feeling the tension of the day seep out of her body. This had been a good idea. She smiled to herself and let herself relax.

 

It didn’t take long before she had completely lost track of time. The water was so warm she felt a bit lightheaded and it was completely what she wanted. Her pores were open, her skin smooth and wet.

 

Naomi relished in the feeling and the sound of her music until she felt a cold breeze on her naked shoulder. She opened her eyes and jumped in fear when she automatically saw that she was no longer alone in her bathroom.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She screamed in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

 

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and she sat a bit more upright in her bath, pulling her earphones off in a quick movement. She was on the verge of panicking when she realised that the person in her bathroom was simply her mother.

 

“Have you truly gone fucking mad?!” she yelled angrily.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart! I didn’t mean to startle you” Gina said sheepishly.

“Well you scared the shit out of me” Naomi continued grumpily. “Anyway, what are you doing _here_? I don’t want to see you”

“Oh honey…” the older Campbell said sadly. “I’m sorry about earlier”

 

Naomi clenched her teeth and was about to step out of her bathtub to flee the room when she remembered the fact that she was completely naked. She glanced down at herself and realised that she’d exposed her tits completely when she’d sat up. She plunged herself back deeper into her bathtub, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 

“Okay, fuck off. I’m in my bath and I’m naked and I _don’t_ want to see you right now” she said.

“Naomi, we are going to have this conversation whether you like it or not. And honestly, I don’t care you’re in the bath, I’m your _mother_ , I’ve seen all your naughty bits before, haven’t I?” Gina argued.

“Yeah well… That was ages ago…” the blonde complained. “Look, if you’re not leaving, just go wait for me in the kitchen until I get dressed, alright?”

 

Her mother observed her attentively and nodded.

 

“You’ve got 15 minutes before I come back to harass you” she said before leaving the younger woman on her own again.

 

Naomi let her head drop on the side of her bath and groaned. She kind of hated when her mother was being so… well, _motherish_.

 

10 minutes later, Naomi was dressed in black sweat pants and a loose top, her hair slightly wet from her bath. She walked into the kitchen and spotted her mother sitting calmly at the table, two glasses of wine in front of her.

 

“You can’t _bribe_ me, you know?” she said moodily, but still sat down and took a sip.

 

She swore a bit mentally when she immediately recognized the taste of her favourite wine. Damn, her mother was good at this apologising thing. Gina smiled knowingly, but didn’t comment. Then, she reached her hand forward and grabbed her daughter’s.

 

“Naomi…” she started softly. “I am truly sorry about earlier in your class”

“Hum…” the blonde mumbled.

“I got a bit carried away” Gina explained.

“You shouldn’t have been there in the first place” Naomi snapped.

“I know… My curiosity got the best of me and then Emily asked me if I was this Mrs Lawson and I panicked”

“Right…”

“I _am_ sorry, darling. I know I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t want that” Gina said sincerely and Naomi felt her anger dissipate a little.

 

She squeezed her mother’s hand and took another sip of wine.

 

“For what it’s worth” the older Campbell continued. “I think Emily looks like a lovely young woman. She’s really pretty”

 

Naomi couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“She is rather pretty, isn’t she?” She said sheepishly.

 

Gina gave her a warm smile and her own hand squeeze.

 

“She really is, darling. And she looked quite concerned when you walked out of the classroom. She cares about you, I can tell”

 

Naomi smiled again, but then, she felt the weight of their reality hit her. Emily was _still_ her teacher, wasn’t she? Okay, so perhaps she cared. But in what way? She sighed heavily.

 

“What’s wrong?” Her mother inquired.

“It’s just… It’s not simple, is it? Even if she does care, she thinks I’m a teenager and, I mean, I can’t just _tell_ her I’m not really 17, can I? This just can’t go anywhere” Naomi explained in a weak voice.

“Did I ever tell you how angry I was when I found out I was pregnant with you?” Gina started calmly, her thumb tracing patterns on her daughter’s hand.

“Is this going to cheer me up? Because I really need cheering up, okay?” Naomi warned.

“I'm getting there. I had met the man of my dreams. I wanted to travel the world, fuck on every beach in India, be in love. And then I found out I was pregnant” the older woman continued unfazed.

“I can only apologize” the blonde deadpanned.

“And you know your dad turned out to be a shitty little prick and it was all a little bit rubbish… until you made my life complete… and really rather fucking wonderful.” Gina finished with a loving smile.

“I did that?” Naomi questioned, her throat feeling tight.

 

Gina nodded slowly before continuing.

 

“I wasn't expecting it. The people who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it”

 

Naomi let a long sigh escape her lips as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She pushed them back and managed not to start crying in front of her mother, but she knew the woman had seen anyway. She squeezed her hand again and gave her another smile.

 

“I know this situation is messy, Naomi love, but like I told you before, these kind of things have a way of sorting themselves on their own if they’re meant to be. Just have a little faith”

 

Naomi nodded and squeezed her mother’s hand back. She didn’t know what to say, but she knew she didn’t need to say anything for the older woman to know she was grateful. Still, her throat was still feeling tight and her tears were dangerously close, so she decided to change the subject.

 

“Anyway, how did the end of the presentation go?” she asked, a smile forming on her lips now.

 

Somehow, now that her anger had dissipated, she was finding the whole situation a lot funnier.

 

“Rubbish!” her mother exclaimed. “Mrs Lawson actually turned up as I was discussing the Kama Sutra. It was well awkward, let me tell you that!”

 

Naomi laughed loudly along with her mother. She shook her head and glanced fondly at Gina.

 

“You’re a right fucking cow” she announced, kissing the other woman’s cheek. “But I also fucking love you”

 

Gina beamed back and chuckled.

 

“Well, _obviously_ ” She replied happily.

 

;;

 

 In the end, Gina had ended up staying for dinner, but had left right after when Naomi had told her about her plans to go out. When her mother had departed, she’d gone to her room to raid her closet for something suitable to wear. The truth was, Naomi hadn’t really gone out in ages and, whenever she did, it was with Cook and they usually ended up in shitty dives where dressing up wasn’t necessary anyway. Add to that the fact that she mostly owned dressed shirts and work pants or skirts… Let’s just say Naomi was finding it hard to find anything suitable.

 

Still, she’d managed to find a nice pair of dark skinny jeans and a royal blue halter top that was a bit snug on her chest, but looser on her hips. She’d added to that a simple silver bracelet that she’d decided to wear on her upper forearm and matching silver heels. Finally, she’d curled her hair slightly and had applied a small layer of make-up.

 

When she was done, Naomi looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit it was simple, but quite effective. She didn’t like to brag, but she thought she looked quite lush. Effy arrived at 10 as promised and when Naomi opened the door to her she gave her slow once over.

 

“Sweet” the brunette said with a mischievous smirk.

 

Then, she stepped inside the blonde’s flat as if she’d been there several times before. Naomi held her breath as the teenager surveyed the cleanly arranged furniture, spending a few seconds eyeing her bookshelf.

 

“Where’s your mum?” the teen asked, still looking around the place.

“Oh, she pissed off home, thankfully” Naomi replied without thinking.

 

When Effy turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at her, the blonde realised that the teen probably thought she still lived _with_ her mum… like regular teenagers. She was so bad at this. She quickly backtracked.  

 

“I mean, her _boyfriend’s_ home… She's there so much now, it almost feels like she doesn't even live here anymore” she explained, hoping the brunette would buy it.

 

Effy nodded slowly.

 

“Lucky” she muttered and then continued to look around.

 

Naomi let a breath of relief escape her lip and waited for Effy to finish her inspection in silence.

 

“It’s a nice flat. Bit too clean though” she surmised before finally walking to the kitchen and sitting herself on a stool at the central island.

 

Naomi followed her, forcing herself not to inquire what the teen meant by “too clean”– surely there was no such thing…

 

“So where’s the alcohol?” the brunette demanded and Naomi released the breath she’d been retaining.

“Right” she muttered, before hurrying to her alcohol stash. “What are you in the mood for?” she questioned.

“What have you got?” Effy inquired.

“Everything” the blonde replied with a shrug.

 

When Effy gave her a slightly surprised but definitely impressed look, Naomi congratulated herself on being best mates with Cook. Apparently there _were_ benefits to their friendship- like having a cabinet always full of alcohol.

 

“Scotch then” the brunette replied and Naomi complied.

 

She grabbed glasses, filled them with ice cubes and walked back to the table. She poured the glasses and raised hers towards the teenager. She could tell Effy was still impressed by her behaviour when she raised her glass as well with an appreciative smirk on her lips.

 

“On the rocks” the other girl said. “A woman after my own heart”

 

Naomi chuckled. To be honest, she needed the alcohol herself and hadn’t really thought about Effy’s preferences. She was 27, about to go out with a _teenager_. She was also feeding _alcohol_ to that same teenager. It was everything Naomi wasn’t supposed to be, morally speaking…

 

Whatever, Effy had promised her a night out to improve her shit day and Naomi had decided to take her up on the offer. So what if drinking when _technically_ she was on the job was frowned upon? Tonight, she didn’t give a fuck.

 

The blonde shrugged.

 

“Well, you’ve heard the stories” she said referencing to whatever lies Cook had invented about her. “What’s the point of beating around the bush, yeah?”

“Amen” Effy replied, smirk still firmly in place.

 

Then, they clinked their glasses together and drained them in one. Naomi cringed as the taste hit the back of her throat, but grabbed the bottle and poured them both another glass. Just for tonight, she was allowed to forget everything.

 

;;

 

About an hour later, Naomi was feeling much cheerier and a lot less sober. She’d drank quite a lot with Effy at her flat before the teen had told her they needed to get going. Effy had decided to touch up the blonde’s make-up though before they left, making it a bit bolder, a bit heavier than it had originally been. Before she left, Naomi glanced at herself in the mirror and smirked. She had to give it to Effy, the result was rather nice and she looked sexier.

 

“Oh, I’ve almost forgotten” the teenager said before they were too far from the flat. “You do have fake ID, don’t you?”

“No, why?” Naomi replied without thinking.

“You don’t? Shit, the place we’re going isn’t a college dive, I don’t pull _boys_. Perhaps you should wear a top that shows off your tits more” the teen said seriously.

 

Naomi groaned. She really didn’t have anything else to wear, especially not something showcasing her tits. She was about to voice that fact to Effy when her hazy brain finally connected. She didn’t have fake ID, but she had a _real_ one; a real one that stated she was actually _27_.

 

“Oh wait!” she exclaimed. “I _do_ have one!” she announced proudly.

 

Effy chuckled at her enthusiasm and shook her head.

 

“You’re already munted, aren’t you?” she asked and Naomi shrugged.

“Alright, come on tiger” the teen muttered, grabbing Naomi’s hand and setting off towards their destination.

 

;;

 

They’d eventually made it to the club. It was a place Naomi had never been before, but the second she’d stepped inside, she’d known right away that Effy had been right; it wasn’t a College hang out. The crowd looked to be at least in their twenties and it was honestly a welcome sign to the blonde- she’d been hanging out with teens far too much since the beginning of the assignment.

 

The minute they’d walked in, Effy had dragged her to the back of the place, to a small wooden bar. She’d thrown a glance at the barman and seconds later they’d been served. Naomi had to admit that the teenager’s magnetism was highly useful in a club.

 

They’d done a few shots and Effy had then dragged Naomi onto the dance floor. The brunette had started moving her hips slowly, throwing the blonde glances she would definitely not have been comfortable with if she’d been slightly more sober. But of course, Naomi _wasn’t_ more sober, so she’d just started dancing alongside the teen. God it was good to forget everything for a night.

 

;;

 

They danced like that for a while; Naomi wasn’t exactly sure how long. Her brain still felt fuzzy and her eyelids were heavy. She could guess it had been a while though because she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she’d consumed earlier fading away. She was still feeling pretty good though. The music was good and, even if a few men had tried to dance with her, they’d been decent enough to fuck off once she’d made it clear she wasn’t interested. The air was thick though and, now that she was coming to her senses a bit, she could smell the heavy scent of cologne surrounding her, almost choking her. She was sweating; the heat of the lights and nearby dancers making it almost unbearable, but it also wasn’t the most uncomfortable she’d ever been. At least she wasn’t thinking about… Fuck.

 

All night, the blonde had managed to keep her thoughts away from the petite teacher, but now that the alcohol was dissipating, those thoughts were back with a vengeance. It was bad enough that she gulped slowly and looked around herself and, for a second, she thought she had actually _seen_ the object of her current fancy.

 

“Fucking ridiculous” she grumbled to herself and sighed angrily.

 

She did not need to go down that train of thought tonight. Not when she could still remember her mother’s affirmations that things would sort themselves while she _still_ didn’t think it would ever be possible. She didn’t want things to _fix_ themselves, she just wanted these feelings to go away and they wouldn’t. They were greedy little things, attaching themselves onto her, giving her no escape pod, no way out. Why was it so fucking hard for her to forget about Emily?

 

She sighed again and decided she was way overdue a drink.

 

“Effy!” she yelled, waving a hand to get the teen’s attention.

 

The brunette was dancing, seemingly completely lost, her eyes closed tight, her arms in the air. Naomi tried yelling her name again, but when she got no response, she shrugged and walked over to the bar alone. Effy was totally trollied anyway- she’d popped a pill earlier, offering one to Naomi who’d had enough wits to refuse- and would hardly notice she was gone.

 

The blonde made her way through the crowd, muttering empty apologies when she’d shoved people out of her way. After a few seconds, she reached the end of the dance floor and walked a bit more comfortably towards the bar. She was strolling casually when she spotted a shock of brown hair and soft skin in her peripheral vision that inevitably reminded her of Emily.

 

 _“Fucking one track mind”_ she complained mentally, her head still turning to look at the stupid person who looked similar enough to remind her of the teacher.

 

She did an almost comical double take when her eyes fell on someone who actually wasn’t similar to Emily, but _was_ Emily. She gaped at the brunette for a few seconds, observing her and noticing how she was leaning against the bar; her head looking worriedly over. In her mind, she turned around and walked right back to Effy, because going over to Emily when she was still tipsy was _not_ a good idea. In her mind, she grabbed Effy by the arm and convinced her that the club was lame and she dragged her elsewhere.

 

But of course, in real life, Naomi found herself standing right next to the brunette teacher.

 

“Emily, hi!” she said awkwardly, the words tumbling from her mouth without her permission.

 

The petite woman turned around and the second her eyes connected with Naomi’s blue ones, they widened in surprise.

 

“Naomi!” she exclaimed, looking truly shocked. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I huh… well, Effy dragged me clubbing so…” she explained clumsily.

 

Emily nodded slowly, furrowed her eyebrows and the blonde winced a little. Why had she even gone over? Why had she not done what she _knew_ she should have? Obviously, the teacher was uncomfortable about running into her like that outside of school. She was such a twat…

 

“Effy’s here too…” Emily said. “Gosh, I am too old to be running into my students in clubs” she chuckled.

 

Naomi felt reassured by the laughter and smiled. Maybe Emily wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable…

 

“Well, if it’s any comfort, this isn’t a College hang out. Effy just fancied pulling older guys” she said.

“Oh, well you _do_ have me slightly reassured” the brunette said with a smile.

 

Naomi stayed there for a second, not saying anything. It was a bit stupid how she’d gone out to forget about Emily, only to fucking run into her. Maybe her mother was right… Maybe these sorts of things _did_ have a way of working themselves out…

 

“Oh Christ!” Emily whined suddenly.

“What?”

“I just realised… You’re bloody underage! The both of you” the teacher said looking slightly traumatised.

“Oh… I huh… Well… We’re already _in_ anyway, so…” Naomi mumbled with a shrug.

“It’s just… I’m supposed to have morals” Emily explained almost sheepishly.

“Are you gonna have us thrown out, then?” Naomi questioned, a bit amused.

 

Emily bit her bottom lip and shook her head, crinkling her nose cutely. God she had such a cute nose… And cute hair… Damn, perhaps Naomi was a bit drunker then she thought she was.

 

“I’ll just pretend you’re not 17 tonight, okay? Besides, Katie used to drag _me_ out all the time when we were 17. I don’t really think you’re doing some awful thing.” Emily said with a soft smile and Naomi’s heart caught in her chest.

 

She was liking this new side of the petite brunette. She was liking it a _lot_ actually. It was a bit horrible how much she fancied the other girl. It was almost physically painful how everything Emily said or did made Naomi want to smile and laugh and made her heart flutter helplessly. The blonde stared at her eyes then, locking her gaze with the soft brown of Emily’s. She had such lovely eyes. Her eyes were warm and open. Her eyes were inviting. Not like Naomi's own which were often cold and closed off. She was in trance, staring, unable to stop. Her body couldn’t move, not while she was in Emily’s presence, not while Emily was also looking at her.

 

Naomi licked her lips and sighed nervously. She’d never been with Emily outside of Roundview before and she had to admit that she liked it. Maybe it was for that reason that she said the next words… That and probably the alcohol in her system.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” she tried to ask casually.

 

She wasn’t sure she’d nailed it though because her heart was hammering furiously and that generally made her voice tremble. Emily’s eyes widened at the suggestion and her cheeks reddened.

 

“Naomi, I… You’re… It’s just… I don’t think it would be appropriate” the teacher mumbled nervously.

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because you’re my student… and 17” Emily replied, raising her eyebrow as if the answer had been obvious.

 

The blonde sighed again and shifted in her spot. This time, it definitely _had_ to be the liquid courage in her veins that made her continue.

 

“I thought you were pretending I wasn’t 17” she started slowly, a smirk forming on her lips when Emily laughed. “Just tonight, right? What would you say if you’d just met me tonight and I asked you that?”

 

The brunette blushed harder and her eyes almost imperceptibly trailed down Naomi’s body. It was so quick that the blonde wasn’t even sure it had happened at all. Still, it felt like a mini victory.

 

“You’re still… I mean, I still _know_ , don’t I? It wouldn’t be very professional of me…” the petite woman explained.

 

She didn’t really sound convincing though and Naomi’s smirk grew wider.

 

“Emily, we ran into each other in a club. I think professionalism is well out the window, don’t you?”

 

She waited hopefully and felt her heart jolt excitedly when Emily grinned slowly.

 

“Well… when you put it like that” she conceded and Naomi chuckled happily.

“Great! So, what are you drinking, then?” she asked, moving herself slightly closer to the other woman.

 

Emily giggled next to her and Naomi could almost feel the vibrations on her skin. She smiled goofily as she waved the barman over. Then, she turned her head to the side to look at Emily. She was quite pleased when she saw that the other woman had been observing her, a look of surprise on her face. Somehow, it felt to Naomi like perhaps this was the first time the brunette was actually _seeing_ her and not just looking at her.

 

She was so happy. This seemed like a moment she’d been waiting to happen for a while now. She knew the alcohol had a lot to do with her sudden confidence and her subsequent giddiness, but whatever. She was with Emily and for once she wasn’t her student. Naomi turned her head again to look at the brunette and her eyes fell on the curve of her jaw. Her hair was loose and a lock had stuck to the side of her face. Naomi wanted nothing more than to reach out and tuck it behind the other girl’s ear, but then, the moment was gone as Emily noticed the loose lock and tucked it herself. Still, Naomi continued to stare at her; her delicate fingers as they tucked away the offensive hair, her pink tongue that darted out for a moment to wet her lips as she did so. The blonde couldn’t take her eyes off of her, she was so beautiful, how could she?

 

“Emily…” she started, her brain apparently deciding it would be okay to say so to the brunette. “You’re so-” she continued, but was cut off before the rest of the sentence was out.

“EMILY!” a voice Naomi had never heard before exclaimed.

“Oh shit…” the petite woman mumbled just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

 

A gigantic woman arrived seconds later, stopping right next to them both.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you for ages!” She said.

 

And then, she placed an arm comfortably around Emily’s shoulder and Naomi gaped. Emily seemed to stiffen at the other girl’s touch, but Naomi didn’t even notice. Her brain was too busy whirling excitedly.

 

 _“Oh my God!”_ it yelled. _“Does Emily have a girlfriend? Does she have a_ girl _friend?! Is she gay?! Oh my God, YES!”_ The blonde’s heart leaped hopefully. _“Oh shit, wait! She probably has a girlfriend! Which means she’s fucking taken! Shit!”_

 

 Naomi was completely paralyzed for a few seconds, but it didn’t matter much because Emily’s new company was completely ignoring her. That is until the barman returned with the drinks she’d ordered.

 

“That’ll be 10 pounds” he said loudly enough to get everyone’s attention.

 

The blonde quickly paid to shut him up and then turned around to see Emily looking at her blushing madly and the other woman looking at her quizzically. Naomi paused for a moment with both drinks in her hands and then did the only thing she could think of.

 

“Here” she said weakly handing the drink over to the petite brunette.

“Huh, wait a minute” the other woman interrupted before Naomi had time to get rid of the extra drink. “Who are _you_ and why are you buying _my_ date a drink?”

 

If Naomi’s brain had been able to focus like it was supposed to, maybe she’d have answered the woman’s question. As it was, though, it couldn’t and the only thing it registered was the fact that the giant woman had said that Emily was her _date_. Which meant two very very good things; Emily was into dating women and Emily wasn’t taken.

 

“Are you deaf? I asked you a question!” the girl pressed when the blonde continued to stay silent.

“I huh…” she began, but Emily quickly intervened.

“Mandy! This is Naomi. I know her from work” she clarified.

“Oh?” Mandy said quirking her eyebrow at the petite girl. “So what do you teach?” she then asked Naomi.

“Huh…”

“Naomi’s not a teacher actually…” Emily began awkwardly.

“What does she do then?” Mandy pushed and the brunette blushed harder.

“Naomi’s hum… She’s hum…”

“A caretaker!” the blonde interrupted with the first thing that came to her mind. “I am the school’s caretaker!”  

 

Both Emily and Mandy stared at her awkwardly after that.

 

“Okay…” the giant woman eventually said. “So you just thought you’d buy Emily a drink, did you?” she continued obviously upset.

“Well hum…” Naomi fumbled for a second.

 

She wasn’t usually intimidated by others, but this Mandy was gigantic and she didn’t fancy getting crushed by a jealous woman. She needed to find an excuse.

 

“I mean… actually, I was just huh… buying her a drink because I owed her one” she provided.

“What?!” Mandy snapped, throwing an angry look at Emily. “Did you two go out before?”

 

Naomi’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

 

“No! I mean, I owed her a drink as a thank you because huh… I huh… Oh! Because there was this mess in her classroom I should have cleaned up, because I’m the caretaker, yeah, and well she cleaned it in my stead!” the blonde quickly invented.

“A mess?” Mandy inquired looking doubtful.

“Yes! A mess! I mean, nothing like… disgusting, but just huh… this huh… chalk mess! Some kids sort of crushed chalk all over and well I couldn’t clean it because…” Naomi began.

 

God she was so bad at improvising.

 

“Because I’m allergic to chalk!” she finished with a nervous giggle.

 

A long silence followed her story. Mandy was looking at her like she was a complete nutter while Emily was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

 

“You’re a _school_ caretaker, but you’re allergic to chalk?” Mandy recited slowly.

“I…” Naomi started to say, shooting Emily a glare when the brunette snorted. “am” she finished trying to put on a solemn look.

“She’s very sensitive about it too” the teacher provided, hardly managing to keep her amusement in check.

 

Naomi nodded energetically, because joking around with Emily was actually quite fun. Especially if it was at Mandy’s expense.

 

“So Emily cleaned it up for you? Isn’t she lovely?” she finished sounding a bit sarcastic.

“She _is_ lovely” Naomi immediately defended, only slightly regretting her verbal slip when she noticed the brunette’s blush.

 

“Right…” Mandy said slowly disdainfully. “Anyway” she continued turning her attention back to Emily and completely ignoring the blonde. “Let’s go dance! I feel completely energised! Venus is in Gemini right now and I can just _feel_ it!”

“Oh! _That’s_ what it is!” Naomi shot back sarcastically before she could stop herself. “I _knew_ there had to be a reason for my partying mood tonight. It’s _Venus_ _in Gemini_! Why didn’t I think of that?!”

 

Emily snorted again and playfully elbowed the blonde in the ribs as Mandy glared at her. Naomi tried not to smirk too much at the giant because, admittedly, she was still afraid of getting crushed, but it was hard when she now knew how ridiculous the other woman was. What was Emily doing with this girl?

 

“Come on Emily” Mandy said, grabbing the brunette’s hand and tugging her away from the bar. “It was lovely to meet you Naomi” she said, not meaning it in the slightest.

 

Emily shot the blonde a lingering glance as Mandy began to lead her away and perhaps it was that look that set Naomi in motion. As it was, she chugged down one of the two drinks she was still holding and placed both glasses back on the bar’s countertop. Then, she quickly followed after the two women. She managed to catch up with Emily and just as Mandy was about to pull her into the crowd, Naomi grabbed onto her free hand and instinctively laced their fingers together.

 

She tried to ignore the jolt of pleasure that shot through her arm and settled for a smile when Emily stopped walking and let go of Mandy’s hand.

 

“What are you doing?” The teacher asked softly.

“Saving you from a horrible date” Naomi answered casually, still not letting go of the brunette’s hand.

“Emily!” Mandy yelled as she tried to make her way back to where Naomi and Emily were standing.

 

The poor woman was struggling though, hoards of dancers constantly putting themselves in her way. Naomi giggled at the other girl’s misfortune and took a few steps back, leading Emily further away from her freakishly tall date.

 

“Sorry! Mars is in alignment with Snickers so I just _have_ to do it! But, hey, stay alive! We _will_ find you!” She yelled cheekily before turning around fully and walking away.

 

She didn’t even feel bad when she heard increasingly more muffled and angrier “Emilys” behind them, because the brunette hadn’t let go of her hand either and was giggling behind her. Naomi was almost euphoric when she finally managed to drag the petite woman outside the club for a bit of fresh air.

 

When they stepped outside, they were both still giggling and the blonde was completely reeling from their hand holding. She _really_ had it bad for Emily if holding her hand was making her this happy.

 

They walked a few paces away from the main door and when Naomi leaned back on the brick wall, the brunette seemed to notice their entangled fingers and brought her hand loose, to the blonde’s disappointment. The minute their hands were free, Emily buried hers under her arms, hugging herself while Naomi’s fingers begin to lightly twitch. Barely 5 seconds without the contact and, already, the blonde was missing it. As silly as it was, Naomi wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the brunette’s hand again. Since she couldn’t really do that though, she grabbed her pack of fags from her back pocket and decided to light one.

 

She began smoking slowly, trying to be mindful not to blow the smoke in Emily’s direction. She didn’t really know what to say though so she remained silent. Eventually, Emily leaned her shoulder on the brick wall and faced Naomi.

 

“So…” the brunette said tentatively. “You realise smoking is not good for you”

 

Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh but Emily, tonight, Jupiter is in a three-way with Leo, Virgo and Pisces! And, wonderfully enough, this planetary marvel makes it so that it is utterly impossible for anyone smoking tonight to develop lung cancer. I mean, have you been paying _any_ attention to the planets lately?” the blonde explained in a falsely shocked voice.

“Fuck off” Emily chastised her with a smile on her lips before chuckling.

 

Naomi chuckled along and bit her bottom lip.

 

“Okay, this is… I mean, I shouldn’t say anything, but… Really? _Her_?” she eventually asked and Emily chuckled even more. “That woman is huge, Ems! You looked like a bloody toddler next to her. Do you know how troubling an image that is?”

 

It was only after the comment was out that Naomi realised she’d shortened the teacher’s name. She felt a twinge of fear grip her heart as she waited for the other girl’s reaction. When Emily shook her head and continued laughing though, she was relieved.

 

“Stop it” the brunette said.

“I’m sure she’s well nice and everything, despite being a bit of a nutter, but honestly you made her look like an ogre!” Naomi continued.

 

Emily laughed again and shoved the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“I said stop!” she chastised again, a huge smile still on her lips.

 

After a pause, she added:

 

“Actually, I don't think that's me, she just looks like that anyway”

 

Naomi began to laugh. All the more so, when she saw the shocked expression on Emily's face at what she had just said.

 

"Christ, you've got me criticising my own date now!" Emily argued. "You have to stop!"

“I’m sorry” Naomi pretended to apologise.

 

The blonde stayed silent for about 5 seconds and then just had to add:

 

“But seriously, _why_ would you _ever_?”

“Okay, shut up!” Emily giggled, shoving the blonde again. “Katie set me up with her, alright?”

“Oh…” Naomi started looking contemplative. “That actually explains it”

 

Emily laughed and shook her head again.

 

“Don’t start on Katie” she pleaded.

“Okay” Naomi said simply, a bashful smile forming on her face.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Naomi gulped slowly. They really weren’t that far away from each other when she thought about it. Just about a foot and a half. The blonde had to admit, she kind of loved this new proximity.

 

“I’m sorry about the little interrogation, by the way” Emily said. “I never imagined she’d be like that”

“Right, how much do you know that girl then?”

“I hardly know her at all, actually. This was our second date”

“Well it looked like it was going brilliantly!” Naomi teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

“Yeah… I had _just_ managed to lose her in the crowd when you found me”

“You _did_ look a little freaked” the blonde conceded.

“Oh I was! She’s been babbling about bloody Venus all night. That’s why she dragged me to a club to begin with, I usually don’t go clubbing much. Anyway, the entire night has been nothing but astrology and auras. At one point, she tried discussing the news, but her version of “the news” is the Daily Mail’s headlines”

 

Naomi snorted loudly at that last comment.

 

“Oh _Emily_! She sounds like a real keeper!”

 

They laughed together for a few seconds and eventually calmed down. When they did, they got caught staring at each other again. By then Naomi had finished her fag and had tossed it aside. Their eyes locked naturally, like it was the simplest of things. Naomi’s amusement completely vanished as she got a bit lost into the other woman’s brown orbs. She felt herself sigh and perhaps because she was already far too gone along that road, the blonde’s mouth began speaking again without her brain’s approval.

 

“I don’t understand why you would need Katie to set you up with women” she admitted. “They have to be lining up for you, haven’t they? You’re just… so ridiculously beautiful and kind and smart and… I guess I just don’t get how you would be single is all”

 

Naomi knew the moment she’d finished speaking that she’d managed to put tension in the moment. Somehow, as she was speaking, Emily had shuffled a bit closer to her and they were now no more than a foot apart. The brunette’s cheeks were flushed and it was her turn to gulp slowly.

 

“Thank you” she half whispered.

“You’re welcome” Naomi replied in kind.

 

They continued to stare for a moment and Emily chuckled nervously.

 

“Just so you know, I didn’t _ask_ Katie to set me up. She just did” the brunette defended.

“I find that easy to believe” Naomi conceded.

“And really… there’s no one _lined up_ for me” Emily continued, another nervous laugh echoing in the night.

“That, I find harder to believe…” Naomi added, her eyes shifting for a second to the teacher’s lips.

 

Emily gulped again as the blonde’s eyes travelled back to hers. A gush of wind blew past them, sending a lock of Emily’s hair in her face. Naomi didn’t even think this time before reaching a hand out and tucking it away. Her fingers lingered a bit on the side of the brunette’s jaw and Emily breathed in nervously. The blonde took her fingers away, trying her hardest not to trail them across the other woman’s skin, barely managing it.

 

They were so close now. Close enough that Naomi knew she’d just have to lean in a bit and their lips would meet. Her heart fluttered at the idea and she shivered. She’d probably topple over if she did kiss Emily. Her legs would start feeling like jelly and she’d just fall. Still, even so, Naomi kind of wanted to try it anyway. She longed to know how it would feel like to have those rosy lips against hers. She longed to know how sweet Emily would taste. Admittedly, she’d been fantasising about the teacher for so long now that she didn’t even know how on earth she still hadn’t kissed her. Maybe it was the fact that she had sobered up considerably despite chugging that drink earlier. She didn’t feel quite that courageous now. And what if Emily pushed her away? And her article… fuck! She couldn’t blow her cover, could she? Naomi was annoyed at herself when a part of her thought that it would be worth ruining her career if it meant she could kiss Emily.

 

“Naomi…” the brunette said softly.

“Hum?”

“Will you tell me what the song is?”

 

The blonde laughed a bit and smiled brightly.

 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” she asked.

“No… I tried looking him up, your singer, but I just… I don’t know what it is” she admitted.

“You looked him up?” Naomi asked, surprised.

“Yeah…” Emily confirmed, her cheeks bright red.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

 

Naomi paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip for a second before asking what she had to ask.

 

“Why is it so important for you to know?” she then inquired, her heart beating so loudly in her ribcage, she was afraid Emily would hear it.

 

Naomi needed to know. She really did. Because, it could change everything. Emily was her _teacher_ , even if she wasn’t really, that’s what she was _supposed_ to be. So why was she this curious about a song, about Naomi? Why did she care so much? Naomi _really_ needed to know the answer to that question.

 

The brunette gulped slowly and let a shuddered breath escape her lips. She looked at Naomi, her bright eyes glowing with sincerity, but also with shock and confusion.

 

“I… I don’t know” she answered and Naomi knew that she meant it. “I just… care”

 

The moment felt so tense, that it was a bit like everything around them had stopped existing. She couldn’t hear the bass of the club. She couldn’t hear the yells and laughter of the partygoers. She couldn’t hear the noise of retching nearby. All there was, was Emily and this moment and their proximity. Naomi gulped one last time and started to lean in. Fuck everything else right? She needed this, needed Emily in a way she had never needed anyone ever. The brunette’s eyes widened a little as Naomi’s face got closer, but then… then her eyes started to close.

 

And just when Naomi was about to close the remaining space between them, just when she was about to finally press her lips to Emily’s, the club’s door opened and a blast of excessively loud music broke the moment. Naomi chickened out and stepped away from the brunette, feeling like the biggest wuss in history. She was about to mumble a stupid apology, she felt so embarrassed, but she raised her eyes above Emily’s shoulder and spotted a familiar figure stumbling towards a dark road.

 

“Effy?” she said with a frown.

 

Emily turned around to look at the teenage girl as well and when she turned back to Naomi, there was obvious worry etched on her features.

 

“She doesn’t look too good” she said and Naomi nodded. “You should go after her”

 

Naomi nodded again and looked back at the teacher. They were still standing close, but the second Naomi realised that, so did Emily apparently because she took a step back. The brunette turned her gaze to the ground and cleared her throat. Naomi felt like crying. She’d been so close to kissing her and now… Now things were awkward.

 

Emily looked up at her after a second.

 

“You should really go” she said, turning for a moment to look for Effy. “She needs a friend”

“Yeah… Yeah I should” Naomi replied, her voice rough and shaking slightly.

“I’ll see you in class…” the brunette continued.

“Right…” the blonde agreed, letting a long sigh escape her before finally stepping off the brick wall. “I’m sorry…” she then began, but she wasn’t sure _what_ she was sorry for so she stopped.

 

Emily nodded awkwardly and Naomi began walking away.

 

“Naomi!” Emily called after her.

“Yeah?” The blonde asked, turning around hopefully.

“Could you… keep it to yourself…? I mean, about me and women and well… Could you not spread it around the school please? I’m not ashamed or anything, but I don’t really fancy my personal life being student gossip material”

 

Naomi nodded and Emily thanked her. Then, she turned around again and walked away to find Effy.

 

As she chased after the teenager, the blonde couldn’t help berating herself. What the fuck had she been thinking? She’d been about to kiss Emily, she really had. If Effy hadn’t walked out of that club, she’d have done it. Naomi was angry at herself, really fucking mad, and the worse thing was... she wasn’t sure why she was angry at herself. Because she’d nearly fucked with her assignment by kissing Emily or because she’d chickened out in the end? She knew logically which one she ought to be mad about, but somehow, she felt like it wasn’t the right one.

 

She pressed on and walked faster, her eyes fixed on Effy’s stumbling body. If she didn’t know what to think about her situation with Emily, she could always focus on Effy.

 

Naomi eventually got close enough to the teenage girl to call out to her.

 

“Effy!” she yelled after her, but the other girl didn’t stop walking. “Effy!” she yelled again.

 

The brunette continued forward though, stumbling every few steps, seemingly completely oblivious to Naomi. The blonde frowned and walked faster. The more Effy was ignoring her, the more she worried. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, but clearly, there was something.

 

She managed to catch up with the other girl and reached out to grab her arm.

 

“Eff” she said as she gripped the brunette’s bicep.

 

Effy turned around with a yelp, her eyes wild and glossy, her face pale. Naomi frowned deeper and gripped the teenager tighter as she tried to pull her arm away.

 

“Effy, Jesus, it’s me, Naomi, calm down” She tried to reassure.

 

The other girl barely seemed to recognise her though and continued to try to tug herself free.

 

“No, no, they caught up, they can’t” she muttered and Naomi’s heart leapt with fear.

“Effy, hey, Eff” she tried again, her voice softer, while her other hand was coming to grasp the girl’s shoulder.

 

She didn’t know what was wrong still, perhaps Effy was tripping on some pills she’d taken, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good. The brunette looked completely out of it, her eyes moving rapidly, looking at everything, but nothing at the same time. The teenager’s breathing was fast and hard too, like she’d been running or something. Naomi didn’t like it one bit. She moved her hand from Effy’s shoulder to the side of her face and forced the brunette to look at her. She seemed lost for a few seconds, but then, it was like her eyes finally focused on Naomi and she automatically calmed down.

 

“Naomi?” she asked and the blonde nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, Eff, it’s me”

 

Then, before Naomi had time to even register that she was moving, Effy leaped forward and pressed their lips together. The blonde almost choked from the shock and pushed back on the teen’s shoulders.

 

“Eff, wait!” She yelped.

“What’s wrong?” the brunette asked. “I know you like girls” she affirmed and then tried to kiss Naomi again.

 

The blonde moved away though and Effy frowned.

 

“Don’t” Naomi told her.

“Why?”

“It’s just not a good idea” the blonde tried to explain lamely.

“No, no! It’s perfect! Don’t you get it?” Effy said, the blonde’s heart stopping for a second.

“What?” she asked, a bit shocked.

“It’s perfect! You and me, we don’t give in, we stay strong so we can fight them off, yeah? You understand, don’t you Naomi?” she said, looking a bit crazy.

“What are you talking about Eff?”

“The faces! Together, we’d be good, but not too happy! Never too happy”

 

The blonde tried to make sense of it all, but the more Effy was talking, the more she was starting to believe this wasn’t some drug induced ramble. There was something more going on, something wrong. This girl before her was an Effy she’d never seen before, this girl looked terrified beyond her wits and Naomi wasn’t sure what to do about it.

 

“You’re not like him! You’re not too happy” Effy continued, apparently oblivious to Naomi’s mounting worry. “Never”

“Like who, Eff?” she asked.

“Freddie...” the teenager replied in a whisper, her voice trembling on the name, her eyes losing themselves in some deep memory. “Freddie... He loves me, everybody loves me” she explained a moment later.

“Okay...” Naomi said slowly.

“I lo... No. He makes me weak, I can’t. You’d never be like that, because you don’t _want_ to. It would just be sex”

“Effy... I’m not going to be your fuck buddy” Naomi told her.

 

The teenager frowned and her eyes glossed over. Her bottom lip trembled and so did the rest of her body. In that moment, she looked like a kid.

 

“Please don’t leave me on my own... I don’t want to be alone” she pleaded.

 

Naomi’s heart broke for her then, broke because of all the pain she could see in the girl’s eyes. How old was she? 17? She wasn’t supposed to look so tired, so weary and scared, not at 17.

 

“I’m not” the blonde assured. “I’m not going to be your fuck buddy, but I’ll be your mate, alright?”

 

Effy nodded slowly and Naomi brought an arm around her waist to support her.

 

“Come on, then. Let’s get you home”

 

And with that, she set off into the night, ready for this eventful evening to end.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 

Naomi was sitting in her car, her hands poised on the steering wheel, her eyes fixed on nothing. The car was still, the keys not even in the ignition. She’d been sitting like that on her own for a few minutes. It’s not that she wasn’t feeling well- she was fine, so to speak- but she needed some time to think about the reason why she’d just lied to her boss.

 

After Effy’s small meltdown outside the club on Friday night, Naomi had managed to get the teen’s address and had hailed a taxi to drive them there. Once there, she’d coaxed Effy into finding her house keys and had then entered the place as quietly as possible. The teen had still been a bit out of it, rambling about faces and voices and sometimes Freddie. Naomi had let her, but hadn’t commented, just let the teen get it as much out of her system as she could.

 

Despite not being completely herself, Effy had still been conscious enough to lead the blonde to her bedroom. There, Naomi had helped her into bed and Effy had grabbed her by the neck, offering her one last time to take their new friendship further, her eyes still wide with fear and confusion. The blonde had ignored Effy’s obvious empty come ons and just convinced the teen to close her eyes and try to sleep. She’d sat by her side, lightly brushing the brown locks out of her face to soothe the teen to sleep. As Effy had finally fallen asleep, she’d mumbled one last thing.

 

“Sometimes I think I was born backwards, you know, came out of my mum the wrong way... I hear words go past me backwards...”

 

Then, she’d passed out, leaving Naomi a lot more confused and worried.

 

After that, the blonde had ended up keeping watch on the teenage girl for most of the night, curling herself in a chair in a corner. She’d ended up falling asleep at one point only to wake up a few hours later with a bad crick in her neck and a ridiculous sore back. She’d given Effy a final glance and when she’d been sure the teenager was really sleeping, she’d gathered her things to leave.

 

She’d descended the stairs and as she’d passed the kitchen, she’d been startled by the presence of an older blonde woman standing in the doorway.

 

“Who are you?” the woman had demanded.

“Huh, I’m Naomi, I’m Effy’s friend”

“Oh, alright, she upstairs then?”

“Yeah, sleeping” Naomi had nodded.

“That’s good. She doesn’t sleep enough. I’m Anthea, Effy’s mum. Come in the kitchen with me, will you? I’ll give you a cuppa before you go”

 

The younger blonde had followed although she hadn't really fancied a cuppa right then. Still, there was just something in Anthea’s personality that was making her listen- probably a similar kind of magnetism Effy herself had-, that and it was also this woman’s house she was in.

 

She’d sat at the table while Anthea poured her a cup. They’d stayed silent for a while. Naomi hadn’t known what to say and admittedly, the moment was awkward. It had been Anthea, in the end, that had decided to speak.

 

“She’s a special girl, my Effy” she’d said. “Before she hit the world she was this fire heating every bit of me, so intense, burned. I think I knew even then that she was gonna be remarkable...”

 

Naomi had nodded along, but hadn’t commented. What was it with the Stonems and being cryptic?

 

Anyhow, Effy’s mum had looked like she wanted to continue, but she hadn’t and Naomi couldn’t deny she was glad for it. She hardly knew the woman after all. So, whatever she’d wanted to say, she’d kept it to herself. She’d cleared her throat instead and asked:

 

“How is she?”

 

And then, the weirdest thing had happened. Naomi had been honest.

 

“I think she’s sick” Naomi had admitted, voicing the worry that had been growing inside of her all night.

 

Anthea had nodded simply and maybe it was because of the woman’s seemingly unbothered reaction that Naomi had added:

 

“She needs help, professional help”

“Effy doesn’t ever want help” Anthea had replied.

“That doesn’t mean she shouldn’t have it” Naomi had argued.

 

Anthea had nodded again and given a sad smile to the blonde. Naomi had wanted to rip it off her face for how condescending it looked.

 

“Thank you for bringing her home, Naomi” she’d said and just like that, Naomi had known she was dismissed.

 

She’d left, leaving her almost untouched tea on the table, and feeling even worse about Effy.

 

She’d gone home to bed after that and had slept for most of Saturday. She’d been woken up by an angry phone call from Kieran late in the afternoon.

 

Apparently, the fucker had learned about her night out from her mother and he had been pissed off that Naomi hadn’t told him about it. He’d immediately told the blonde that she was to show up at work the following day for a report meeting. She’d groaned and complained, but in the end, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

 

The rest of her Saturday had consisted of doing nothing really. She’d texted Effy to make sure she was alright and had been more relieved than she should have been when she’d gotten a simple “Yes” as a reply. She hadn’t pushed it because she knew it wasn’t in the teen’s habits to discuss things, but she’d still been glad to have, at the very least, an answer.

 

The second her mind had been reassured about Effy though, she’d automatically started thinking about Emily. Actually, she’d spent the rest of her Saturday thinking about the petite teacher. She still couldn’t believe she’d nearly kissed her the night before.

 

Naomi had been slightly mortified when she’d realised that, a day after, she _still_ wasn’t sure if she was mad at herself for almost kissing her or for _not_ kissing her.

 

She’d gone to bed that night, her head full of Emily and cheeky smiles and laughter and closing brown eyes as she’d leaned in. She knew what her _heart_ wanted to think about that last fact, but she wasn’t sure if she could allow herself to think it.

 

When the next morning had come Naomi had gotten ready for her meeting just like she always did. She’d driven there like usual and had walked in feeling as normal as she ever had. So, really, she didn’t understand now why she’d lied.

 

_Earlier_

 

Naomi walked into Kieran’s office a bit grumpy. Because it was Sunday, there weren’t that many people at the office and even Kieran wasn’t there yet. She kind of hated that his authority position gave him the power to call her up for a meeting and then arrive late to it. Still, she sat calmly and decided to wait for him in his office. That way, he wouldn’t have any choice but to have their meeting as soon as he got in. She didn’t fancy hanging around the office all day, so she felt quite comfortable with the idea of cornering him. 

 

It was a few minutes later when Kieran finally arrived. He set his bag on the ground, not even looking at Naomi, already sat there, legs crossed neatly with a pad of paper on her lap.

 

“Morning Campbell Jr” he greeted cheerfully.

“Morning” She mumbled grumpily.

“Someone’s in a bad mood?” he inquired.

 

She didn’t feel like getting into an argument with her boss today. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible, so she bit back her retort about punctuality and shrugged.

 

“Not really, I just want this meeting over with” she said instead.

“Alright then, missy, go on. How was your night out?” Kieran asked, sitting down in front of the blonde.

“It was fine”

“Listen lassie, if you want this meeting to go fast, you’ve got to give me more than half arsed answers” he chastised.

“Right, sorry” Naomi conceded. “Well, what d’you want to know?”

“Stonem. I want to know everything about that girl. I want to know the little scrubby details of her dark and troubled teenage mind” he joked, but Naomi frowned.

“Why d’you say that?” she asked him. “ _Dark and troubled_? What d’you even know about that?”

“Nothing and that’s exactly the problem. Now, the question is what do _you_ know about it? Come on Naomi, spare me no details. Tell me exactly how persecuted this girl thinks she is” the man said with a laugh, but Naomi didn’t laugh along.

 

She felt a twinge of anger settle in the pit of her stomach and clenched her jaw. Maybe it was because she knew now that Effy _was_ troubled that she wasn’t finding Kieran’s joke very funny or maybe it was because she’d spent most of Friday night looking at her fitful sleep.  One thing was for sure, she wasn’t laughing.

 

She could still remember Friday, she could still remember Effy’s vacant eyes and scrunched eyebrows. She could still remember her terrified and shaky voice as she’d yelled about faces and needing to be strong enough to scare them off. She could still remember all the pain and tiredness she’d felt coming from the teenager and that wasn’t funny. It wasn’t funny at all.

 

Naomi knew she hadn’t been faking it either. Whatever was going on with Effy, it was serious and if what she’d witnessed was anything to go by, Naomi knew it was endless. Whatever was plaguing the teenager, it was constant, travelling through her like venom, tainting her heart with darkness, filling her mind with unspeakable demons.

 

It wasn’t a joke, it wasn’t laughable material. It was real and it was every day and Naomi feared that one day, it would be too much. She’d never seen someone hurt so much before. Deep down, she knew she couldn’t blame Kieran for joking about it. She knew he didn’t _know_ , knew he didn’t mean to be such a prick, but that didn’t stop her from getting angry.

 

She had seen a side to Effy on Friday that she hadn’t even known existed. She had seen a lost little girl that was terrified and tired and fragile and Naomi couldn’t help it that she cared about her.

 

“Naomi?” Kieran said, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

“Sorry” she mumbled quickly.

“Bloody typical” he grumbled. “Anyway, so what’s what with Stonem?”

“So, nothing” She replied instinctively, only realising what she had said once the words were out.

 

Kieran stared at her for a few seconds and Naomi’s heart picked up its pace.

 

“Nothing?” he asked, looking sceptical.

“Nothing” Naomi repeated, her heart jumping in her throat.

 

Her boss sighed loudly and shut his eyes closed. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and Naomi took in a nervous breath.

 

“Look love, you need to find me _something_...” He said, trying to sound calm, but the blonde could tell he was pissed off with her.

 

She bit her lip and said nothing. He had every right to be mad at her. She was supposed to come up with a story and it was weeks later and she was still telling him she had nothing. Even if it was a lie, there was no way _he_ could know that.

 

“So, you’re sure you’ve got nothing?” he asked again, as if he could sense that Naomi wasn’t being honest.

“I really don’t” she said with a shrug. “Effy pulled pretty early on and then she left” she invented.

 

Kieran nodded slowly.

 

“Alright, you can go, but Naomi, this is starting to be worrisome. If you have nothing by the end of this assignment, it’ll be the door, you realise that, lassie?”

 

The blonde nodded, her throat squeezing painfully.

 

“If you at least had a poor article idea- and don’t you dare suggest that diet bollocks, that can’t even be called an idea- then you’d just be downgraded, but with how things are going right now, the executives will throw your arse right out”

“I know” she said weakly.

“As long as you know. See you Friday” he waved her off and Naomi walked out of his office and out of the building.

 

She walked to her car and sat in it and that’s where she was now, in her car, sitting. She still couldn’t believe she’d outright lied to Kieran. And why? Because he’d made a silly joke about Effy? Why had it bothered her so much?

 

She knew the answer to that... It had bothered her because she cared… She really did. She’d been angry at his words, she’d felt defensive of the brunette she’d barely known a month. She hadn’t wanted to spill her secrets to Kieran. She hadn’t wanted to tell him about how delirious Effy had sounded and how Naomi was thinking now that she was probably sick. She hadn’t wanted him to know that about the teenager. She hadn’t wanted him to rejoice at the information either and encourage her to write all about it in a stupid newspaper article like she knew he’d have done. It felt too private to share.

 

“Fuck” Naomi swore softly.

 

She was in trouble, wasn’t she? Kieran had been clear, if she didn’t come up with something great, she’d be out of a job and what Kieran wanted her to come up with was Effy Stonem’s life story. And now... Now Naomi didn’t want to share it. Somehow, she felt like if she did, it would be betraying the teenager, even if what she’d seen had been accidental and not an outright confession. Still, Naomi was nothing if not loyal to her friends... And somehow- she wasn’t even sure how it had happened- Effy had become her friend. She hated herself for allowing it, but there was no denying it now. She considered Effy a friend and there was no way around that. Which meant, obviously, that she was now utterly and entirely screwed.

 

Naomi squeezed her eyes shut for a second and sighed as she opened them again. There was little she could do about it at this point, was there? She’d done everything to avoid this. She’d stayed distant as she always had, yet, she had still ended up caring in the end. So, really, there was no point in dwelling on the matter for the time being.

 

She put the keys in the ignition and left. She’d figure it out along the way somehow.

 

;;

 

On Monday, Naomi showed up at Roundview early because she still hadn’t started her new Art project and as much as she didn’t want to do it, she needed to. It honestly had to be the worst part about this undercover job, having to do homework. Especially the Arts project. Okay, so perhaps seeing Katie’s seething face the last time when she’d handed in Cook’s middle finger plaster model had been totally worth the trouble, but she doubted she could do something similar this time around. After all, the project was fucking pottery.

 

When she arrived just outside the school, Naomi did her usual car park sweep and automatically noticed that neither Emily’s old car nor her motorcycle were there. She tried not to be too disappointed; she’d get to see her in first period regardless. Still, knowing that Emily was close by seemed to be a mood lifter for her these days.

 

The blonde made her way into the school and walked to the art class. She checked the classroom before walking in and gave a sigh of relief when she saw it was deserted. She had no doubt that her attempt at pottery would be a disaster, the last thing she needed was other students or, god forbid, Katie Fitch to laugh at her.

 

She walked into the room, threw her bag in a corner and started looking for the material she’d need to get started on her project. Several minutes later, she’d managed to gather everything she thought she’d need and was sitting on a stool, facing the pottery wheel with an uncertain look on her face. She had set a bowl of water next to the wheel and a big chunk of clay onto it and she wasn’t even sure this was the way to go.

 

Naomi dipped her fingers tentatively in the water, before setting them unsurely on her piece of clay. She stared at the equipment for a few more seconds before letting a long sigh escape her lips.

 

“Here goes nothing” she muttered under her breath and finally put her foot on the pedal to set the wheel in motion.

 

She tried not to tense too much when she began feeling the clay move under her fingertips.

 

“Okay” she whispered hopefully a second later when nothing bad had happened yet.

 

She scrunched her eyebrows in concentration and dipped her fingers again. She continued the process for a few seconds, trying hard to remember everything Katie had said about pottery during their last few lessons. Naomi was surprised when, about a minute later, nothing had gone wrong still.

 

Admittedly, her bowl, or vase or whatever the hell she’d end up making, was pretty fucking crooked, but the blonde didn’t even care. The fact that it at least slightly resembled the shape of a bowl, or vase was quite an achievement on its own, in her opinion.

 

She continued to work in total concentration. Her project was coming along faster than she’d ever thought it would. Perhaps she wasn’t as shit at Arts and crafts as she’d always thought she was, she reckoned with a satisfied grin. And of course, the moment the thought hit her, it was like her body set out to prove her wrong.

 

She tried to step on the pedal softly, but ended up jolting the wheel much faster than she’d expected. She jumped in surprise and squeezed her fingers and the next moment, a huge hole had formed in her bowl-vase, bits of clay detaching themselves from the piece and landing all over her top and face.

 

“Oh fucking bollocks!” she grumbled, stopping the wheel.

 

She looked at the disaster in front of her as she wiped some of the clay off her face. Then, she sighed, grabbed the thing and rolled it into a ball once more before starting over from scratch.

 

Half an hour later, Naomi was about ready to donate a kidney if it meant she’d never have to touch a fucking pottery wheel again in her entire life.

 

She’d been working hard, trying her best to concentrate, trying her best to keep the wheel turning at a constant pace, but the truth was, she was just total shite. Her top would probably never recover from this and she’d already started over about 5 times now. Worst was that she was absolutely no closer to being done.

 

“Come on you fucking tit of a project…” she mumbled as she began her 6th or 7th attempt.

 

She had just placed her fingers on the clay when she felt a presence behind her. Her body tensed and she was about to turn around, when the person sat right behind her and a wave of familiar musky scent hit her nose. Naomi clenched her teeth together to keep herself from smiling a little when the person she knew was Cook pressed himself against her a bit, completely comfortable with the proximity. She pushed the pedal and focused her attention on her pottery work.

 

When his arms circled her and he settled his hands casually on her project, she gave in to her smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, continuing to handle the clay.

“Dropped by your flat, didn’t I?” Cook replied softly, his hands creating regular motion, modelling the clay in a way Naomi would have never managed alone. “You weren’t there so I reckoned you’d be here” he continued.

 

Naomi nodded, but didn’t offer him any other reply. They continued to work on the pottery for a bit until Cook sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, Blondie” he said so low that she only heard him because he had spoken directly in her ear.

 

Naomi didn’t reply again, but she felt her body relaxing and took a long breath. She wasn’t mad at him anymore, but she had to admit it felt good to hear him apologise.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset ya” He explained. “I know this is an important deal to ya… And well… You weren’t wrong, yeah? I _do_ care about things… I care about you, don’t I?”

 

The blonde smiled again, feeling her heart flutter in relief. She _knew_ Cook cared about her. He always had. But sometimes, it was hard to deal with his simple lifestyle and carefree attitude. Sometimes, he still reminded her of that loud boy she’d met in her first year of College, the boy she’d never thought she’d have anything in common with. So it felt good now to have him remind her _why_ they were friends, why he was her _best_ friend.

 

“I love ya to fuckin’ bits, love. I promise. I’m just a fucking waste of space…”

“Don’t say that” the blonde interrupted.

“It’s alright mate…”

“No it’s not. Don’t fucking say that” she snapped. “You’re Cook, okay? And that _means_ something, it means something to _me_ ”

 

They stayed silent after that, until Cook chuckled softly and sniffled once.

 

“Cheers” he whispered, his voice a bit rough and Naomi didn’t comment on it.

 

Just like that, she knew they were alright. Apologies weren’t always enough to repair fights and feelings of hurt, but _genuine_ ones usually were and Cook’s had been 100% genuine. The boy was a right tosser more often than not, but he was _her_ tosser and she needed him. She knew that he knew it too.

 

They continued to model the clay, Naomi barely doing anything at all as Cook worked the matter as if he’d done it his whole life.

 

“This is actually proper romantic” the boy eventually said, bringing his fingers over Naomi’s.

 

The blonde laughed loudly.

 

“Fuck off” she chastised with no real anger.

“No, I swear like, check this shit out” Cook continued, adding water to the clay so it would glide through their slightly tangled fingers.

 

Naomi continued to laugh and when her friend actually started to hum “Unchained Melody”, she elbowed him in the chest.

 

“Fucking wanker” she teased as she turned around, a big soppy grin on her lips.

“Watch who you’re calling a tosser” he mused, pointing at the pottery wheel.

 

Naomi turned to look at it and realised that there was now something that quite looked like an long and high vase on the wheel. If she hadn’t been undercover, she might have felt guilty for letting Cook help her once more with her Art project, but then again, if she hadn’t been undercover, she’d never have taken an Art A-level either.

 

“You’re a lot nicer than people think, aren’t you Cook?” Naomi told him with a smile.

 

Cook grinned back at her. This was what Naomi had told him the first time they’d ever had a proper conversation 10 years ago. Now, it was sort of their thing.

 

“Fuck you” the boy replied.

“Fuck you right back”

“Fucking finally!” He teased her with a wink.

 

Naomi chuckled and shook her head a bit. She inched closer to her friend and gave him a small peck on the lips. She knew he’d been lonely lately and she knew he’d needed that peck when she moved away from the boy and saw the thankful smile on his lips.

 

Then, to ease the tension that had settled into the room, she grabbed his face between her hands, effectively covering him in clay. He jumped away from her, but quickly moved back towards her again after that, bringing his own hands forward. It was Naomi’s turn to jump away as her friend began chasing her around the classroom.

 

They giggled like a pair of 12 year-olds for a few minutes and eventually called it quits when Cook successfully managed to trap the blonde inside his arms. Once they were done goofing around, they took Naomi’s vase to dry and cleaned up the mess.

 

“You know” Cook started when they were almost done. “It sort of looks like my knob” he said pointing at the vase. “I reckon you could well piss off Katie again if you wanted to”

 

Naomi laughed loudly when she realised he was kind of right.

 

“Of course you’d model something like your willy” she said with an eye roll. “Typical”

“Oi, don’t judge” Cook defended. “You _do_ know it’s totally outstanding, man”

“I really don’t” she argued.

“I could show ya” he offered, but she shook her head.

 

They continued to clean up in silence after that and the mood turned a bit more serious. Perhaps that was why Naomi started thinking about Effy then. She hadn’t heard anything from the teen since Saturday and somehow, she was a bit worried she wouldn’t get to see her today either. It’s not that she was expressly scared of _something_ , but she just wanted to see the other girl, see for herself that she was alright.

 

“Why the long face, love?” Cook asked her.

 

You had to give it to the boy, he could be insensitive sometimes, but he noticed things most of the time. Naomi bit her bottom lip and considered brushing off the question for a second, but then she realised that Cook was perhaps the only person she trusted enough to confide in. Furthermore, he knew Effy well, didn’t he? Or at least, he’d slept with her, so it wasn’t like they were complete strangers. Perhaps Cook could actually help.

 

“Can I tell you something, mate?” she began uncertainly.

“Course”

“This has to stay between us though, yeah?”

“Yeah, go on”

“I mean it” Naomi warned.

“Fucking hell, my lips are bloody sealed, alright?” Cook replied with an eye roll. “What’s going on?”

 

Naomi looked at her friend for a few extra seconds and when she saw his brow furrow in worry, she concluded that she could, indeed, trust him.

 

“Okay, it’s about Ef actually…”

“What about her?”

“I went out with her on Friday and she got weird” Naomi began to explain.

“Weird how?”

“Like, mentally sick weird. At first I thought she was having some fucking bad trip or something, but mate… I’m not sure it was just that” she admitted.

“You sure it wasn’t just a particularly nasty bad trip though? Maybe she got slipped a bad pill. Those fuckers kill you” her friend asked seriously.

“I really don’t think it was that, Cook. You know I’ve seen _plenty_ of bad trips, all sorts and I’m telling you, this wasn’t it. She looked terrified. Fuck’s sake _I_ was terrified for her”

 

The boy nodded slowly, his brows still furrowed.

 

“What d’you reckon we do ‘bout it?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m shit at this” She complained.

 

Cook nodded again and Naomi wasn’t even bothered that he seemed to agree with her statement. She knew she was. Another thought struck her mind then and she felt her heart stop and her throat squeeze.

 

“Cook…” She muttered. “She was in a really bad way… what if… what if she offs herself?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“Hey hey, don’t. Don’t go there” Her friend automatically chastised, stepping forward and bringing her into a hug.

 

Generally, Naomi hated hugs, but right now, she needed it. She buried her nose slightly in her friend’s shoulder and let him coo her a bit.

 

“We’ll watch out for her, yeah? She’ll be fine” he reassured and Naomi nodded against him.

 

She took a big breath then and left the safety of his arms.

 

“You’re right” She said, trying to sound confident. “She’ll be just fine”

 

Cook gave her a hopeful smile and she nodded to herself again. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

 

“Okay, I got to get to class, talk to you later, yeah?” she told her friend and he waved her off.

 

Satisfied, she turned around and made her way to English, her worries about Effy momentarily disappearing, replacing themselves with thoughts of Emily. She sighed again and walked faster.

 

;;

 

When Naomi arrived at the classroom, there were only a few minutes left before the beginning of the lesson. She hurried inside and found a seat quickly. She was a bit surprised though when she noticed that Emily wasn’t there yet. It wasn’t in the teacher’s habits to cut it close to her lessons, so Naomi frowned to herself.

 

When there was only a minute remaining before the start of the class, the blonde began to think that perhaps Emily wouldn’t come at all. She gulped slowly at the thought. She couldn’t help but think that perhaps it was her fault if Emily didn’t show up. She knew things had been a bit awkward at the club, she knew she’d stepped across the line, but nothing had actually happened either, so where was Emily?

 

Not even a minute after she’d thought that though, the teacher was walking into the classroom, looking a bit flustered.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m here! Sorry for making you believe for a second you’d have a morning off” the petite woman joked as the students groaned in unison.

 

She walked to her desk, setting a pile of papers on top of it and sighed a bit, before standing up straight again and glancing at the classroom. Her gaze met Naomi’s briefly at one point, Emily’s eyes moving rapidly away. The blonde tried to ignore the disappointment that installed itself in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Okay, so, let’s start, shall we?” she said and so began the lesson.

 

;;

 

Naomi had always thought Emily’s lessons were so interesting, that they passed in a flash. So when this particular lesson seemed to drag on forever, she was surprised. It wasn’t that the content had been particularly bad or boring- it had been fine, really- but it was more so that Emily had avoided looking at Naomi during the entire thing. Or at least, that’s how it had felt to the blonde.

 

It’s not that the teacher usually spent a huge amount of time looking at her either, but sometimes, she’d chance a look at her while saying a particular sentence and she’d give her a smile and Naomi actually loved it. It was only now that she hadn’t looked at her at all that Naomi was realising how much she actually loved it when she did. Sometimes, it would be sentences that reminded them both of their lessons together, or something Emily probably knew would amuse the blonde. They weren’t even important really, but they’d made Naomi feel _happy_. So to go an entire lesson without anything…? It had been excruciating. 

 

And really, she didn’t understand what was going on. Had she been too out of line at the club? Was Emily mad at her? Was she mad that she’d almost kissed her?

 

When the bell resonated in the classroom and everyone got up to leave, Naomi decided to stay behind to talk to Emily. She had a feeling it would be an awkward conversation, but she needed to have it. She couldn’t stand the idea that Emily was somehow mad at her, or thought of her badly.

 

So she sat and waited, but when she saw Emily gather her things quickly and leave the classroom, she stared at the door in shock for a second and jumped out of her seat to follow.

 

“Emily!” She yelled after the teacher who was almost at the other end of the corridor now.

 

The teacher’s shoulders seemed to tense when she heard her name, but she slowed down and turned around. When Naomi caught up with her, it seemed like all she could see was the look of apprehension on the teacher’s face. She felt a twinge of hurt go through her chest and felt her face fall. Was Emily this disappointed to see her?

 

“Naomi…” the brunette said slowly. “Was there something I could do to help?”

 

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but ended up closing it with a frown. Emily hadn’t been this distant with her in ages.

 

“I huh…” she began, trying to find something to say. “You huh… You seemed in a hurry” she finished lamely.

“Yeah well… I’m a bit late in my correcting” the petite woman explained a soft blush coloring her cheeks. “I didn’t do any this weekend so…”

“Right” Naomi agreed. “Were you feeling rough after Friday night?” she asked before she could stop herself.

 

Emily’s cheeks turned a brighter red and she licked her lips nervously.

 

“No it’s not… Actually, let’s hum… not talk about this, okay?” the teacher said and Naomi’s heart fell even further.

“Oh… yeah okay…”

“It’s just… I’d rather we pretend it didn’t happen, you know?” Emily said nervously.

 

The blonde clenched her teeth a bit and felt her throat squeeze.

 

“Pretend that _what_ didn’t happen exactly?” she inquired, her eyes fixed on Emily.

 

The petite woman shifted on the spot for a second, gulping slowly.

 

“Pretend we didn’t run into each other, of course” Emily finally provided. “What else would there be?”

 

Naomi didn’t reply for a moment. Her eyes were still on the other woman, trying to find a hint of lie or _something_ in there somewhere. When she didn’t she sighed. Maybe Emily hadn’t realised that she’d almost kissed her? Maybe she was just regretting having hung out with her student at all. If that thought alone was making her uncomfortable though, maybe it was better that she hadn’t noticed Naomi’s intentions.

 

“Right okay” the blonde said and Emily seemed to relax.

 

They stared at each other a bit awkwardly after that.

 

“Listen, I’ve got to go” Emily said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, of course” Naomi agreed. “I’ll see you on Wednesday though, right?” she asked nervously.

 

When Emily’s face fell, Naomi felt her heart squeeze with nervousness. 

 

“Actually, I’m really rather busy this week… I mean, there’s like a few things I forgot I had to do and well… I have to do it… So I huh… Don’t think I can have a private lesson with you this week at all” she explained.

 

At the teacher’s words, the squeeze on Naomi’s heart released - it felt to the blonde like the organ had fallen to the bottom of her stomach in disappointment. It must have shown on her face too, because Emily gave her an apologetic and sad look in response. Naomi waited for her to say something else then, but nothing came. The brunette’s fingers even twitched against her thigh, but she kept them there.

 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled after a few seconds, her eyes shooting to the floor.

“It’s okay… I understand” Naomi replied, her voice trembling a bit. “Next week, then, yeah?” she continued hopefully.

“Yeah… maybe…” was the half-hearted answer she got in return. “Anyway, I’ll see you in class on Friday… Have a good week Naomi…”

 

And with that Emily turned around and left her standing alone in the empty corridor, feeling completely empty. Naomi watched her go, her heart heavy and her chest heaving slightly.

 


	15. Chapter 15: Emily's Second Interlude

**Chapter 15: Emily’s second interlude**

 

Emily had lost track of how long she’d been sitting in her living room. She knew it had to be more than an hour, but she couldn’t figure if it had been more than two or- God forbid- even longer. In theory, it should have been easy to tell, really, since she’d turned on the telly before sitting, but the truth was that she’d barely glanced at it since then. She was far too busy staring into space and chewing at her bottom lip to pay any attention to anything else.

 

At one point, her cat Wise had tried to get her attention. He had come up to her and had nudged her hand in the hopes of getting a cuddle, but the brunette had barely petted his head for a second, before getting lost in her thoughts again. He’d left her alone after that, not that she’d actually noticed that either.

 

No, Emily was way too deep in her own thoughts to notice what was happening around her. She hadn’t eaten anything since getting up; she hadn’t even gone to the washroom. She wasn’t sure where her mobile was and she’d only been half conscious of hearing it ring earlier. It was as if nothing existed, nothing except her thoughts about the previous night. 

 

When she’d set out for that night out, Emily hadn’t known it would turn out like it had. Now that she knew how it _had_ turned out, though, she almost wished she hadn’t gone at all.

 

She groaned to herself and closed her eyes as she remembered the whole thing again.

 

The most ridiculous thing was that, at first, she’d just meant to go for a cup of coffee with Mandy. She hadn’t even _really_ wanted to go, but she’d told Katie she’d give the girl another date and her twin had been harassing her about it for weeks. So Emily had figured she’d just do it quickly, go for coffee, endure the girl for a few hours and be done with it.

 

When Mandy had started talking about astrology over her latte, Emily had first thought she was mostly joking. Forty five minutes later though, she had realised that Mandy had been doing no such thing. It was at that moment that she had started counting the minutes until it was appropriate- and believable- for her to pretend to have to go. Of course though, her plans had been ruined when Mandy had suggested they go for drinks and Emily had found herself nervously accepting, not really knowing how to decline politely. She was too darn nice sometimes.

 

When “drinks” had turned into clubbing though, the brunette had wanted to turn right around and fuck right off. She’d almost actually done it when, in the queue, Mandy had looked at her and told her she had a beautiful aura.

 

“You’ve got this aqua energy floating all around you, it’s captivating” she’d said.

“Precious…” Emily had replied, wondering to herself if this was the other girl’s way to flirt with her.

 

She’d guessed it had to be, when the gigantic woman had taken a step closer to her, lifting a hand to brush her shoulder, seemingly for no reason at all. Emily had pressed her lips together to hide her grimace. She hadn’t been sure what had troubled her the most; the fact that Mandy’s palm was slightly sweaty or the fact that her hand was so large it seemed to be as big as Emily’s foot.

 

At first, she’d thought the clubbing itself hadn’t actually been that bad. Once Emily had realised that the loud music actually kept her from having to _talk_ to the other woman, she’d figured it was perhaps the best option. It was when Mandy had tried to dance _with_ her that she’d realised it really wasn’t a good plan at all. The girl was so fucking tall that her hips arrived at Emily’s stomach so that every time she tried to move sensually, she’d end up hitting the smaller girl. Perhaps Emily didn’t go clubbing often, but she was pretty sure dancing wasn’t supposed to involve pain. 

 

So she’d done her best to lose the woman in the crowd and she’d been more than relieved when she’d finally managed it. But of course, then, the night had taken an even more unexpected turn in the shape of Naomi.

 

Emily groaned again as thoughts and memories of the blonde started invading her. _That_ was the reason she wished last night had never happened.

 

If she was honest with herself, like, sincerely, completely honest, she didn’t exactly _regret_ seeing the blonde. She’d had a surprisingly good time with Naomi. The girl had made her laugh and as much as it had been inappropriate to let her take the piss out of Mandy, Emily had loved it. Of course, she’d known Naomi had quite the attitude, obviously, because of Katie, but to actually see it had been a whole new experience. Even then, she’d realised she shouldn’t have found it as hilarious as she had.

 

The fact remained though, she _had_ found it hilarious and she _had_ loved Naomi’s company. Emily had seen a whole new side to the blonde, a side she had just never seen before. The problem was that she hadn’t expected to like that new side so much.

 

“Jesus” Emily muttered as she cuddled up on her couch, tucking her feet under herself.

 

Emily could still remember the blonde’s confident voice when she’d offered to buy her a drink. She could still remember that cheeky smirk on her lips and the way she’d raised her eyebrow when the teacher had mentioned professionalism. Fuck’s sake, Emily could even remember how her heart had made a flip in her ribcage and how she had just wanted to say yes instantly.

 

The problem was, Naomi hadn’t looked like a seventeen year old in that club. Usually, when they interacted at Roundview, the teenage blonde was shy, a bit awkward and quick to blush. She was smart and funny and quite witty as well, but still, she was her student and it showed. There was this distance between them that hadn’t seemed there last night. Oh no… Emily wasn’t sure if it had been the alcohol or just their environment, but, Naomi hadn’t been her usual awkward self with her. She had been just as funny and witty and smart, but without the teenage quirks that usually came with it. And now that she’d seen this bolder, older-looking version of Naomi, Emily couldn’t forget it existed. And _that_ was the problem.

 

Of course, there was also the possibility that Naomi had been just her usual self and that it was Emily who had seen something different. After all, for the first time ever, she had actually _looked_ at Naomi. That was the scariest part really, because, if it had been just the environment and the alcohol, then that would be alright. If it had just been those things that had made Naomi look like someone else for a moment, then Emily could deal with it. She could deal because when she’d see Naomi on Monday she’d be her student again and nothing would be different.

 

If it hadn’t been that though… if it hadn’t been the time and place- or even the fucking club’s lighting- if it hadn’t been that one moment in time, then it meant that she’d just seen Naomi for the first time… Really _seen_ her…

 

If it was that, then she was screwed. She was screwed because the girl she’d seen, she had liked. A lot.

 

Emily closed her eyes, feeling tears prickle at the corners. That couldn’t be right, could it? She wasn’t such an idiot, was she? No matter how Naomi had _looked_ the previous night, it didn’t change the fact that she was seventeen and furthermore, her bloody student. So, really, Emily couldn’t have enjoyed her company like she had.

 

The teacher opened her eyes again and a flash of blonde on telly caught her attention. She focused her eyes on the program long enough to see a blonde bimbo lean in to kiss some dark haired lad and immediately, she was brought back to the end of the night.

 

That was another problem actually. Had she imagined it or had Naomi been about… about to kiss her? Also, had _she_ really been about to _let her_?

 

She could still see the blonde’s gorgeous blue eyes looking at her, shining with mirth and pride and cheekiness as they leaned on the wall of the club. Emily had found her adorable already and, as if to make matters worse, Naomi had told her she was beautiful… She’d told her she was beautiful and she’d meant it. Really, Emily hadn’t expected her heart to hammer so fast at the comment. The moment had been tense and then… and then, she was pretty sure Naomi had leaned in and she didn’t know what the actual fuck she’d been thinking, but she’d started to close her eyes and had let her.

 

Emily sighed on her couch, shaking her head slightly. She wanted to believe she’d have stopped it even if Effy hadn’t ruined the moment. She wanted to believe she would have realised what was happening and would have pushed Naomi off. She wanted to believe so hard that Effy hadn’t been the sole reason nothing had actually happened, but Emily had the annoying habit of being honest with herself and she knew it was a lie.

 

She didn’t know _why_ she had been about to let Naomi kiss her though and that was what was really driving her nuts. She _knew_ she didn’t fancy Naomi, she was sure of that. She’d never even thought of the girl that way! She was her _student_ , for Christ’s sake, of course she’d never thought of her that way. It was true that she’d always liked her, favoured her even compared to other students, but to actually _fancy_ her? No, that was too much. Emily was a professional. She’d always had a barrier between her and her students, a barrier she’d never struggled with. They were teens and she wasn’t and even if she was a fairly young teacher and often had good connections with her students, everything always remained within the norms.

 

Even her relationship with Naomi had always stayed within the norms. Okay, so perhaps they’d been alone together more often than she had ever been with other students, but that was _normal_. She was giving the girl private lessons, of course she had to be alone with her. There, she’d been spending time _alone_ with Naomi and, even during those lessons, _nothing_ had ever happened that could have been reproachable. They chatted and wrote and discussed writing techniques. That was it.

 

So maybe lately she’d been growing more curious about the blonde as a person, but that was just professional interest, wasn’t it? It was natural for her to get intrigued about _anyone_ after spending time with them, wasn’t it? And really, her curiosity for that bloody song was just _normal_ curiosity, even if she really did want to know.

 

_"Why is it so important for you to know?"_

 

Naomi had asked her that last night… Honestly, Emily wasn’t sure why she cared. What she was sure of though was that she’d been sincere in her reply, she just _cared_. She didn’t know why she did or what that meant, but she did.

 

This _caring_ was actually what was bothering her the most now. Despite what had happened or nearly happened outside the club, it was this tiny knowledge at the bottom of her heart that she _cared_ that mattered the most. Emily guessed it mattered because, she’d been about to let Naomi kiss her tough. She’d been almost let the girl kiss her and she still wasn’t certain if she’d see the blonde differently now that that had happened. Without both of those, her caring was irrelevant, just professional interest. But with those two elements… then the fact that she cared so much about Naomi in general would be a big fucking problem.

 

She was so confused…

 

Emily sighed again. She really didn’t know how she was going to sort this out.

 

“There you are, you bloody inconsiderate prick!”

 

Emily jumped slightly as the unmistakable voice of her sister woke her from her thoughts.

 

“Katie?” She said surprised.

 

Her sister eyed her carefully, her fists on her hips, her stance firm and her features severe. She was upset, that much was obvious.

 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Katie asked her, still fuming.

“What do you mean?” Emily inquired. “What are you even doing here?”

“I let myself in, didn’t I? I’ve been calling you all morning, but you didn’t answer! Dozy bitch! I’ve been fucking worried, yeah?”

 

From her sister’s angry slur, Emily knew she wasn’t joking.

 

“Oh? Have you?” she said lamely. “I didn’t hear”

 

Katie seemed to calm down then, a worried frown replacing her angry one.

 

“Okay, seriously Ems, what’s up with you?” she asked, her voice softer.

“Nothing…” the brunette tried to deflect. “I’ve been watching telly is all”

“Oh really?” Katie asked looking doubtful.

“Yeah” Emily nodded.

 

Katie, who happened to be standing in between her sister and the telly turned around and then faced Emily again.

 

“What’s on, then?” she asked, raising one eyebrow challengingly.

“Pardon?” Emily replied weakly.

“If you’ve been so caught up watching telly, please, do tell me what’s on”

 

Emily gaped at her sister for a moment. Shit, Katie totally had her now. She definitely had no clue what was on, so she tried to strain her ear to catch a few lines. Perhaps she could figure it out.

 

“Now, that’s just cheating!” Katie automatically accused pointing her finger at her.

 

Emily tutted and rolled her eyes. It was so annoying to be a twin sometimes for the simple fact that Katie really did know her well.

 

“Emsy” Katie cooed, coming to sit next to her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” the brunette automatically defended. “I’ve just been a bit tired today, is all”

“Yeah? Oh god! Did you pull that blonde bird from last night?!” Katie exclaimed and Emily stared back at her shocked.

“What?! How do you…? You weren’t even there! How the fuck do you know anything?” She exclaimed.

“Emsy, _please_ , I know everything” Katie said smugly. “Also, Mandy called me this morning. Whatever did you do to her, she was well upset”

 

Emily had the decency to blush at that.

 

“Mandy called you?” she asked sheepishly.

“Yeah! She was like, proper upset! She said you guys were on a date last night and you fucked off with some blonde toothpick and didn’t come back”

“She wasn’t a toothpick!” Emily replied without thinking.

“Oh my god! You really left Mandy there to fuck off with some blonde girl you met at the club? _Emily_! I’m ashamed! Actually, scratch that, I’m impressed! Why did you hide the fact that you had game for all those years? We could have had a blast clubbing together!” Katie teased her.

“Fuck off!” Emily replied with a smirk.

“No, but seriously, Ems, Mandy said she didn’t remember the girl’s name, but that you told her she was the school’s caretaker. Now, last time I checked, the school’s caretaker was Edgar and he’s _definitely_ not blonde or a babe for that matter, so, who was she?”

 

Emily blushed harder at the question and felt her heart pick up its pace. She couldn’t tell Katie who the blonde had really been. She knew her sister would flip, hell, _she_ , herself was flipping.

 

“Just some girl who bought me a drink. Mandy got jealous so I pretended she was a co-worker”

“Huh… So, did you fuck off with her then? Did you like roll around with her or something? Please tell me you shagged!”

“Katie!” Emily chastised.  “I didn’t, okay?”

“For fuck’s sake Emily! You _need_ to get sorted good and proper! It’s not _natural_ to be this abstinent!”

“God, you’re so annoying!” Emily whined.

 

Katie stayed quiet for a few seconds. She always did that when she could tell Emily was getting seriously tired of her. Of course, the silence didn’t last long.

 

“Alright, so what _did_ you do then if you didn’t pull? I mean, you _did_ run off with her at one point, didn’t you? That’s what Mandy said”

“Yeah, I mean, she grabbed my hand to get me away from Mandy is all. She had realised earlier that the date was a disaster so she helped me get out of it, that’s it” Emily explained.

“A disaster?” Katie said surprised. “I don’t get it! Mandy is a lovely woman!”

“A lovely woman?!” Emily scoffed. “Have you actually had a conversation with her? I mean, at least _once_?”

“Well… hum… I… There was that time when we… Or… Wait, hang on… I’m sure we did… Oh! I know, we totally talked about you being into fannies” Katie exclaimed.

 

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“What is so wrong with her anyway?” Katie inquired.

“Everything!” Emily almost shouted. “First off, she’s _gigantic_! Did you even _look_ at her? Seriously Katie, she’s twice as tall as us! And I mean _us_ , as in if you were actually sitting on my shoulders”

“Oh come on Emily! It’s not like you to be this superficial. Besides, I thought you _liked_ taller woman!”

“Not _this_ much taller! And anyway, that’s not all! Katie, I’m an _English_ teacher! I love _literature_! Mandy _hates_ reading!”

“Well, she may not love it, but she’s got like... favourite books… I know, I asked her when I was trying to decide if I was going to set you two up!” Katie defended.

“ _Please_! Her favourite book is _The Secret_!” Emily said with an eye roll.

“So? I’m sure that gives her a highly positive outlook in life and that’s a _good_ thing” Katie continued, smirking a little this time.

“Her favourite _novel_ is 50 Shades of Grey! She actually wishes the author would write a lesbian version!”

“Ah! Well that can only be good, can it? Means you’d have a healthy sex life! God knows you need one” Katie said, half laughing.

“Bloody hell! Define “healthy”, if Mandy actually tried to tie me to a bed, I’d be mortified she’d crush me to death with that body of hers!” Emily complained.

“Now that’s just mean” Katie laughed.

“Katie, you don’t understand, that woman spent most of the evening asking me questions about my birth to see if our signs were compatible! She said she couldn’t consider having kids with someone whose sign wasn’t compatible because it was a bad omen!”

“Ah Ha! I knew Mandy was a top quality lezzer!” Katie explained with a triumphant grin. “Bringing up babies on a second date, that’s like the holy grail of lesbianism, innit?” she finished, obviously taking the piss now.

“Speaking of babies!” Emily continued, laughing as well now. “She wants to name hers David and Victoria!”

“Well _you_ will probably call your kids something like Reeves and Mortimer so…”

“Fuck off”

 

Both twins giggled loudly together. After a moment, they calmed down. They stared at the telly together until Katie broke the silence.

 

“Alright, I guess Mandy was a pretty shit choice for you” she conceded.

“You think?” Emily scoffed.

 

Katie chuckled.

 

“Alright, don’t rub it in, yeah? So if Mandy wasn’t doing it for you, why _didn’t_ you pull your blonde saviour? What was wrong with her?” she inquired.

 

Emily felt her cheeks heat up and she licked her lips nervously. She’d managed not to think about Naomi while Katie and she had been making fun of Mandy, but now that her sister had mentioned the blonde again, the thoughts were coming back to her, full force. She tried not to pay attention to her twin and continued to stare at the telly, but she could feel Katie’s gaze burning holes in the side of her face. She shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, but she knew she had done a poor job when she saw Katie smile brightly.

 

“Oh my god! You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?!” she said happily.

“Katie, no! I’m not” Emily retorted automatically.

“But you are! Oh _Emily_! You’ve got a crush!”

“I do not!” Emily snapped, her voice harsh this time.

 

Katie seemed startled at her sudden outburst and Emily automatically apologised.

 

“I’m sorry, Kai, I just… She was nice, but I don’t have a crush. Can you just drop it?” She asked as calmly as she could.

 

It wasn’t easy though considering that her heart had started beating loudly in her chest at her sister’s suggestion. Katie continued to eye her suspiciously for a moment, both her eyebrows raised high.

 

“Okay…” She began slowly. “So did you get your _non-crush’s_ number?”

 

Emily groaned and closed her eyes shut tightly.

 

“I did not”

“God, you’re useless”

“I didn’t because I didn’t want it, okay? Now leave me alone!”

 

Katie tutted loudly.

 

“Look bitch, I’m just being a sister right now and I’m sorry if me caring pisses you off. You don’t have to be a bloody cow about it though. Obviously something’s upsetting you so I’m digging. Deal with it and stop being such a cunt” Katie shot her sternly.

“I’m sorry” Emily apologised, feeling sincerely miserable now.

 

Her sister seemed to sense it and looked at her right in the eyes.

 

“Why does it matter so much if you fancy her or not anyway?” she asked.

“What if…” Emily started uncertainly. “What if she was not the kind of person I should fancy?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Just that… Just imagine that…”

“How can you possibly know she wasn’t a good person to fancy?”

“Just fucking _imagine_ , okay!”

“Okay, okay! Jesus!” Katie grumbled. 

 

She stayed silent for a moment, as if she was truly thinking about her answer.

 

“Okay, well, the thing is, it doesn’t matter really if you should have or shouldn’t have, does it? It’s either you fancied her or you didn’t, there’s no logic in attraction, babes” Katie provided.

 

Emily stared at her for a moment before whimpering.

 

“God I hate it when you’re being wise.

 

“Oi! Fuck off, I’m always wise! Anyway, did you or did you not find her fanciable? ‘cause that’s, like, the question you should ask yourself, not whether you bloody _should_ ”

“I don’t know” Emily admitted.

“You don’t?” her sister asked slowly.

 

Emily shook her head and her twin sighed.

 

“Explain” she demanded.

“I’m not sure if it was just the moment, you know? She was nice and funny and-”

“Was she fit?” Katie interrupted and Emily started blushing madly again.

“I… I…”

“Jesus Emily, it’s not that hard! Was she fit? Yes or no?”

“I…” Emily mumbled.

 

She didn’t want to think about it, but now that Katie was asking, she couldn’t help it. Her brain instantly sent her images of Naomi; of the way her lips curved when she smiled or the way she looked when she was deep in thought. Then, her brain kindly reminded her of the way her hips moved when she walked and the way her legs seemed to never end and Emily let a shuddered breath escape her lips.

 

“Yeah… really gorgeous” she replied, her voice trembling with horror.

“Why d’you make it sound like it’s a bad thing?” Katie said confusedly. “Anyway, go on”

 

Emily gulped slowly before carrying on.

 

“I had a few drinks and so did she and I’d had a terrible time with Mandy… So I don’t know if I _really_ fancied her or if it was just the moment…”

“Okay…” Katie said with a nod. “So you’re scared that if you see her again, she won’t look as lush as she did last night, is that it?”

 

 _“The opposite actually”_ Emily thought.

 

“Something like that” she mumbled instead.

“Well, fat chances of finding out if you didn’t get her number, is there?” Katie scoffed.

“Maybe that’s just a better idea”

“Well now you’re just being stupid. I thought we sorted this out ages ago, no? Gay, not stupid?” Katie teased and Emily smiled.

 

They didn’t say anything else for a moment and Katie placed a careful hand on her sister’s knee.

 

“Look Ems, I don’t know why this is upsetting you so much, but don’t let it”

“Easier-”

“Said than done, yeah yeah. All I’m saying is, don’t dwell on it. Stop obsessing over it, because it’s passed now. Chances are, you’re never going to see that girl again anyway” Katie reassured.

 

Of course, it would have been a whole lot more reassuring if Emily didn’t know that to be completely false. When Katie noticed that her twin till hadn’t cheered up, she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

 

“It probably _was_ the alcohol and the timing, you know. You weren’t completely sober and you said it yourself, you’d had a shit time with Mandy and she was there to help you out of it. End of. Now can you please, cheer up?” she pleaded.

 

Emily thought about it for a few seconds and felt her heart rate calm down. This had to be right, hadn’t it? It was the turn of events that made the most sense. She’d spent evenings in Naomi’s company and _never_ had she felt any sort of feelings other than professional interest towards her. She was captivated by her mind and her ideas. She believed in her talent as a writer and she felt inspired by it. That was all she’d ever felt for Naomi, so why worry because of _one_ night where she thought she might have felt differently? Sure, it was troubling. Emily had never imagined in a million years that she’d ever be in a situation to doubt her own feelings towards one of her students, but at the end of the day, Katie was right. She _had_ had a few drinks in her and Naomi _had_ arrived at the most perfect moment, getting rid of Mandy for her. This had to be all it had been.

 

“Thanks Kai” she muttered, leaning her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“No problem” Katie replied.

 

;;

 

The rest of the teacher’s weekend went rather well. After Katie had dropped by on Saturday morning, Emily decided to follow her advice and not let what had happened on Friday night upset her. Of course, it was a bit harder than that to achieve, so to prevent herself from freaking out, she decided to busy herself with just about anything.

 

By the time Sunday night rolled in, Emily had corrected every single paper she’d received in the past week and she’d even planned out the rest of the term. She’d also made an evaluation chart for the next two assignments she wanted to give and had started to plan the year’s finals. Never in her career had she been so prepared with her classes. She knew it probably meant something that she had to keep herself so busy, but she brushed it off with more work- her flat had probably never been _this_ clean ever.

 

Still, when Emily went to bed on Sunday, she was proud to say she’d managed to erase all worries about the last Friday and her relationship with Naomi. The girl was her student and Emily didn’t fancy her and that was that.

 

;;

 

On Monday morning, Emily woke up with her stomach slightly in knots. She tried to ignore it by stepping into the shower and turning the knob to the coldest temperature she could. When she was done- and properly shivering- she stepped out and got dressed. She hated herself a bit when that step took longer than it usually did. She told herself it was completely normal to want to look good on any given day and that there was nothing to it. Certainly, it had nothing to do with seeing Naomi in class later. That was just ludicrous.

 

Emily continued her morning routine as usual after, stepping into her kitchen to try and eat something. The problem was that everything looked unappealing to her this morning. She could feel that her stomach was still knotted and the thought of eating was making her feel sick. She sighed heavily. She’d just have to skip breakfast.

 

Having nothing much else to do, the brunette decided to drive to a coffee shop nearby before going to work. She had extra time anyway and if her body was refusing to eat, surely, it wouldn’t deny her caffeine. So she drove to the coffee shop and ordered herself a huge latte and, after the first sip, sighed in relief. Coffee had been a good idea, she was already feeling a bit more like herself. So much so that her stomach growled in hunger and she ordered a few scones to go.

 

She’d just taken her first bite when she got a text from Katie asking her if she had arrived at Roundview yet. Emily giggled to herself when, after she’d send a quick “no”, her sister responded with a typical “Well, get the fuck here! I got in early, I’m bored”. The brunette finished her first scone in one bite and went back to her car.

 

She arrived at Roundview a few minutes later with still several minutes to spare before the beginning of classes. She checked her phone to see if Katie had texted her again, but she hadn’t, so Emily decided to make her way to her sister’s classroom. She had to be only a few meters away when she heard voices talking inside the room. She frowned to herself, not recognising Katie’s voice among them. She was curious to see who could be in this early if not Katie herself.

 

Emily walked towards the doorway and heard giggling. She realised that, despite not being Katie’s, the voice- and giggles- were familiar and it was when she finally reached the door and saw who was in the classroom that she realised why. Her heart nearly stopped when her eyes automatically fell on Naomi, her hair tied in a loose bun, her smooth skin covered in flecks of clay.

 

The brunette gulped slowly as she took in the girl’s appearance, a bit more thoroughly than she’d ever done before, and it had to be a full five seconds later when she noticed that Naomi wasn’t alone in the classroom; she was with that new kid, James Cook. Not only were they together, but they seemed to be rather close, Emily observed. He was sitting right behind her, his legs on each side of hers. The teacher felt her heart pound loudly in her chest and gulped again, feeling uneasy.

 

“ _This looks private_ ” she thought.

 

It really felt to her like she was intruding on a moment, so she decided to leave, her heart heavy. Just as Emily had been about to turn around and walk away, Naomi leaned into the boy, not completely unlike she’d done to her on Friday, and placed her lips against his.

 

The kiss must have lasted half a second in reality, but somehow, that half second felt like a year to the brunette. Her blood froze in horror and her heart squeezed painfully. The teacher felt herself grow a bit faint and her body started to shake. She turned around right after, terrified that the two teenagers would see that’d she’d been standing there and started walking away. 

 

Emily almost ran to her office, common decency stopping her from actually doing it. When she finally reached her destination, she opened the door forcefully and locked it behind her. She walked to her desk and let herself fall into her chair, grabbing her head between her hands.

 

Her body was still shaking and her heart was pounding louder than ever. Her head was throbbing slightly and she couldn’t stop seeing images of Naomi kissing that boy over and over again. Her throat squeezed and she felt tears rise to her eyes. She thought of the blonde with that boy again and a lump of cold hatred formed in her stomach.

 

“Oh God…” she muttered helplessly as she recognised what was happening.

 

She was jealous. She was undeniably, irrevocably, fucking _jealous_. Just thinking about the boy was making her angry and annoyed and she wanted nothing more than to find him and yell at him. She didn’t even _enjoy_ yelling at students! But she’d have enjoyed yelling at _him_ , she thought, her teeth clenching as she realised how he’d smiled when the blonde had kissed him.

 

At the thought of Naomi, Emily felt an urge to cry engulf her. She bit her bottom lip and pushed the tears back, but the feeling remained. She was feeling hurt, sad, disappointed, confused… a whole lot of feelings she wasn’t ready to deal with. But above all, her heart was aching at the knowledge that the blonde had kissed someone else. She didn’t know how her confusion from this weekend had evolved into this, she’d thought she’d sorted herself, but now she knew she hadn’t, not really. She didn’t want Naomi to be kissing anyone else. She didn’t want Naomi to _want_ to kiss anyone else, either, she realised. What she wanted was… Oh God, what she wanted was for Naomi to want _her_ … to want to kiss _her_. Like she had on Friday…

 

A lone tear escaped her eye as the brunette realised that simple fact. She’d spent the weekend convincing herself that it had just been the club and the atmosphere, but now that she had _seen_ Naomi again, especially now that she had seen her with someone else, Emily knew she’d wasted her weekend. There was no way for her heart to forget the woman she’d met on Friday, there was no way to make it forget how fun and beautiful and attractive she’d been. It wanted her, it wanted Naomi. That fact was certain now and Emily had a bad feeling there was nothing she’d be able to do to change the way she felt. She was so fucking screwed.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 

Naomi was sitting on her mother’s couch in silence. It was Saturday and the blonde had agreed to come over at her mother’s request, but truthfully, she wasn’t really in the mood for socialising. Really, she was there, but she hadn’t said much all day. As a matter of fact, she hadn’t said much all week. She’d mostly hung out with Effy- who she’d been relieved to see was seemingly alright- and together, they weren’t usually the most talkative of people. Naomi guessed the teenager didn’t fancy chatting about their night out and her break down and the blonde just didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Either way, it worked for her since she wasn’t really feeling like talking. She’d been in a foul mood all week and if she was completely honest, it had everything to do with Emily.

 

After their quick talk on Monday, Naomi hadn’t even seen the young teacher around the school much. It was like suddenly Emily had disappeared - or at least disappeared whenever Naomi was around. She’d been in class on Friday, but she’d arrived at the last minute and had left as quickly as she had on Monday. This time, Naomi hadn’t tried to catch up with her and had just let her go.

 

Still, it had filled her with even more disappointment. She’d gone home afterwards, ignoring Cook’s phone calls and then straight to bed. Naomi wished she wasn’t so affected by the teacher’s sudden distance, but she was. She couldn’t help wondering if she’d done something wrong, if perhaps it really was her behaviour at the club that had made Emily decide to be like that, so… cold. She hoped it wasn’t. Actually, the mere thought that it might be her fault was making her sick.

 

“Will you stop being such a mardy bum? Seriously honey, it’s driving me crazy” Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

 

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not even saying anything, how can I be a mardy bum if I’m not saying anything?” she defended.

“It’s all in your attitude, love. I can _feel_ that you’re being a mardy bum in spirit”

“That’s rubbish…” Naomi mumbled under her breath and looked at her knees.

 

She wasn’t being grumpy, she was just… sad. She’d never guessed that having Emily be this distant with her would have made her feel so empty, but it had. To be honest, Naomi missed her. She sighed again and let her head fall back on the couch, looking blankly at the ceiling.

 

“Alright, what’s going on?” Gina asked, a bit more seriously this time, sitting herself down next to her daughter.

“It’s nothing…” Naomi replied weakly.

“Nothing doesn’t make you sigh so much, sweetheart. Okay, I’m going to put the kettle on and make you a good cuppa and you’re going to tell me what’s upsetting you so much”

“Mum… don’t… I’m fine” the younger blonde said, but her mother was already getting up and walking to the kitchen.

 

Naomi didn’t try to call her back. Perhaps it _would_ make her feel better to discuss the matter with her mother. Usually, she tried to avoid any kind of serious conversation with the woman, but this time, she really felt like she needed someone else’s opinion. She needed to know if her mum would think it was her fault or if the blonde was just torturing herself pointlessly.

 

So she waited as patiently as she could, her head still resting on the couch, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She felt herself sigh again and almost chuckled. It was a bit pathetic that she was this upset. After all, she’d only known Emily for 8 weeks now, so wasn’t it a bit much for her to react so much to her sudden disappearance from her life? Normal or not, Naomi couldn’t stop it. She _was_ upset, no matter how silly she thought it was.

 

It was almost odd, though. Never in her life had Naomi ever cared about anyone as much and as fast as she seemed to care about Emily. She didn’t particularly want to think about what that could mean though. She wasn’t sure she was ready for the answer to that question.

 

In what felt like 5 minutes to the younger blonde, her mother was back with two steaming cups of tea. Naomi smiled as Gina handed her her mug, smelling automatically the scent of the only home-made mix she didn’t think was disgusting. This was their ‘special talk’ tea and Naomi had to admit, she was appreciating the gesture.

 

“Now, love, tell me what’s going on. I haven’t seen you this upset since… well, you know” Gina began.

 

Naomi sighed again and bit her bottom lip. She took a few sips of tea to gather her thoughts. As much as she’d mentally decided to talk to her mother, it wasn’t that easy to do it for real. She really wasn’t much of a talker when it came down to it. Still, she had to try. She could hardly feel worse than she already did anyway and as barmy as her mother could be, she was also very good at cheering her up when she needed it.

 

“Mum I… I think I fucked up and I just… I don’t know…” she started weakly.

“Is this about Emily, dear?” Gina inquired.

“Yeah…”

“Did something happen between you two?” her mother asked, looking surprised.

 

Naomi frowned.

 

“Not exactly, but why so surprised? You don’t think she’d ever be interested?”

“That’s not it honey. Emily just seemed like a very professional young lady is all. I didn’t imagine anything would happen while she thought you were a seventeen year-old student” Gina explained calmly and Naomi had to agree.

“Yeah, well… nothing happened exactly… It’s just, not last Friday, but the one before, I went clubbing with Effy, yeah? Well, we sort of… ran into Emily at the club…”

“Oh dear...” her mother whispered. “Go on”

 

Naomi sighed once more. She didn’t reply right away either. She wasn’t sure how best to word what had happened next.

 

“So, we ran into Emily, well, _I_ ran into Emily… And she was on a date… with a woman”

“Oh lovely!” her mother couldn’t help, but exclaim. “I _knew_ she’d looked positively pleased and comfortable when I complimented her!”

“Not the point of this story mum…” Naomi chastised.

“Oh sorry! Go on, dear”

“Right… Anyway, the date was going horribly wrong, Emily seemed like she needed to bail and, well, I’d had a bit to drink… so I sort of kidnapped her from her date and-”

“Oh good for you!” Gina congratulated happily.

“Quit interrupting me!” Naomi complained. “Do you want to hear the end of the story or not?”

“I’m sorry! I’m just getting excited for you! I’ll let you finish, though, go on”

 

The younger blonde glared at her mother a bit longer for good measure, before licking her lips quickly and continuing her story.

 

“So I kidnapped her from that God awful woman and dragged her outside… and well… we were getting on great, we were joking around, you know? And then… I just… She was so beautiful and I… well I told her”

 

Gina opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Naomi repressed a grin and rolled her eyes.

 

“What?” she asked.

“I’m so proud of you right now, darling!” her mum said happily.

“Because I told my _teacher_ I thought she was beautiful?” Naomi asked slowly.

“Yes! Well, no, not exactly. I’m proud because you were honest with her, you opened up. This woman is having a great influence on you, love” the older woman explained.

“Yeah…” Naomi admitted sheepishly. “I…I don’t know what it is that she does, but she just… I feel generally happier when she’s around”

“Oh honey!” Her mother cooed, her eyes shinning with happiness and Naomi scoffed.

“Anyway, that’s not how it ends…” she reminded the older blonde gloomily.

“What happened then? Did she not like _your_ compliments?” Gina asked, slightly teasing.

“She liked them _fine_ ” Naomi defended with an eye roll.

“I was just teasing, sweetheart. What happened after that then?”

“I… it was just… She was standing there and she was looking so beautiful and the moment was so sweet I just… I… I sort of… leaned in… to kiss her I mean” She explained, looking at her knees.

“Oh…” her mother whispered. “And did you?”

“No… well… Effy sort of came out of the club and it broke the moment and Emily told me to go after her and I did and... Well… Since then she’s been… distant… at school I mean. She cancelled our private lesson and she doesn’t stick around before and after her classes anymore and… I just…”

“You worry it’s your fault?” Gina finished knowingly.

“Well yeah…” Naomi confirmed with a shrug.

 

She stayed silent for a moment.

 

“Is it?” she then asked, her voice almost inaudible.

“Oh sweetheart…” her mother replied, bringing an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “This is what’s been upsetting you?”

 

Naomi nodded weakly, not daring to look at her mother. How was it that whenever her mother would say such a thing as “Oh sweetheart” in _that_ motherly voice, she’d get teary? It was seriously frustrating.

 

“It’s hard to say if it’s related…” Gina started. “But it _does_ sound like it might be”

 

Naomi sighed loudly, her eyes filling with tears even more. She worked hard on keeping them there though, taking a few sips of tea to distract herself. She didn’t want to weep like a little girl in her mother’s arms. Still, if even her mum thought it might be related, then it probably was. She’d freaked Emily out and now the teacher wanted nothing to do with her.

 

“I’ve ruined everything… Fuck… Now she probably hates me and I-” She started to whine.

“Naomi, let me finish” her mother interrupted. “Emily might be more distant now, but that doesn’t mean she _hates_ you”

“It doesn’t?” she said weakly and slightly hopefully.

“It doesn’t. Like I said earlier, Emily is a very professional young woman. I’d imagine she’d be highly uncomfortable after meeting you in a club. You have to remember that to this woman, you are seventeen _and_ her student”

“Yeah…”

“So I think that perhaps this is just her way of re-establishing the student/teacher balance that was disturbed that Friday…”

“By being cold and cancelling our classes together?”

“Yes, dear”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, no, love. I don’t know the girl, but it’s what makes sense to me. I’ve got a question though, darling. Did Emily look upset that you were about to kiss her? Do you think she’d have stopped you?”

“I… I’m not sure… She didn’t… she didn’t look upset, no… And I … I really don’t think she would have, but I just… I’m not sure.”

“Well there you go love. I’d imagine it would be quite confusing for Emily to realise she was about to let her student kiss her” Gina said wisely.

“Yeah… yeah I suppose” Naomi admitted.

“Now though, if it upsets you this much that she’s keeping her distance-”

“I’m not _that_ bothered” the blonde lied.

 

Her mother chuckled loudly at that.

 

“That was an appalling lie, darling. Anyway, as I was saying, if it upsets you this much, you should try talking to her”

“And tell her what?” Naomi scoffed. “That I fucking miss her? How would that help anything?”

 

Gina gave her a sickeningly sweet smile at her words and Naomi almost regretted saying them. God she had such a big mouth sometimes. She was forgetting how her mother really was.

 

“Oh Naomi, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you like anyone like that” her mum said happily. “It’s quite cute really”

“Fuck off” the younger blonde snapped, half-heartedly.

“Anyway, what you _should_ tell her is that you miss the _classes_ with her. Play it safer dear. Just behave like you would if she really was much older than you and your actual teacher. It’ll probably reassure her”

“You think that would help?” Naomi questioned seriously.

“It should… and if it doesn’t, well, at least you’ll have tried that approach”

 

The younger blonde nodded slowly, but didn’t add anything. They sat together in silence for a few more seconds before Naomi decided to speak again.

 

“Thanks…” she said to her mother.

 

She’d been right. Talking about the situation with her mother _had_ made her feel better.

 

“No worries, darling. I’m going to fetch us some more tea, shall I?” Gina said, getting up after grabbing both their cups.

 

Naomi nodded after her, still a bit lost in her thoughts. She was brought back to reality by the tone of her cell phone going off. She fished it out of her pocket and looked at her message.

.

From: K. MacFoeinaiugh

To: N. Campbell

.

Hello my little Snicker Doodle,

Once again, I find myself having trouble sleeping. Now that I’ve discovered how sweet it is to lie down beside you, it’s hard to be on my own. It is especially hard to go to sleep now that you’ve got me accustomed to an evening of passion beforehand. When I go to bed now, I can’t help remembering those sweet moments spent with you or the shape of your exquisite naked body. I’ve also had trouble keeping my arousal in check because I keep remembering that _thing_ you did the other night when you…

.

Naomi stopped reading there. She didn’t know what that _thing_ was and she was sure as hell not willing to find out.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Naomi yelled angrily as her mother walked back into the living room.

“What’s wrong, love?” Gina asked.

“Will you tell your bloody prick of a boyfriend to _stop_ sending _me_ your horrendous sexy messages! I swear to fucking God I’ll actually kill him with my bare hands if I get one more of those atrocities” Naomi yelled, throwing her phone at her mum in frustration.

 

Gina yelped a bit as she avoided the object.

 

“Dear God Naomi! I didn’t raise you to throw things like that” she chastised.

“Blame it on the fucking strays you invited into my childhood home” the younger blonde grumbled angrily.

 

Gina rolled her eyes and picked up her daughter’s phone from the floor. She read the message and started blushing and smiling to herself. Naomi grimaced in disgust.

 

“You actually find it lovely, don’t you?” she said in the most revolted tone she could muster.

“Well, it is rather lovely” Gina admitted.

“Urgh, this is so gross…” Naomi mumbled to herself. “You do realise _I_ gave him the idea for that stupid nickname? I mean, it’s just wrong!”

“Course it is, sweetheart. Do you mind if I answer on your phone love?”

“What?! No! Fucking, no! Answer on your own bloody mobile! I don’t want any more of his messages” the younger blonde started yelling until she saw her mother giggling.

“I was just joking! Seriously, honey, you do need to relax”

 

Naomi tutted and groaned loudly.

 

“Do you want to help me with the reply?” her mother asked. “I could tell you what _that thing_ is…”

“Fuck off!” Naomi snapped, knowing very well that her mother was teasing her now.

 

Gina laughed loudly before walking out of the room. When she was out of sight, Naomi let herself grin a little. There really was never a normal day with her mum, but she guessed it kept things interesting.

 

;;

 

On the following Monday, Naomi had managed to convince herself to try talking to Emily again. Her mother was right, if she tried to play it as innocently as she could, surely Emily would be more receptive. Still, she was really nervous. She had never been so nervous at the prospect of simply _talking_ to a woman before. It was a bit pathetic really, because it wasn’t like she wanted to invite her out on a date or anything similar. She was just going to talk to her, see if perhaps they could resume their private lessons and that was that.

 

Naomi walked to her classroom as confidently as she could. When she walked in and Emily wasn’t there yet though, she couldn’t help feeling a little bit crestfallen. If the teacher was still arriving just in time for their lessons, it meant that her behaviour from last week was most likely going to be carried on to this week as well. Naomi had to admit she’d half hoped she wouldn’t have to talk to Emily because things would have gone back to normal, but now she was realising it wasn’t the case. She walked to a seat slowly and it was only once she’d sat herself down that she noticed she’d sat right next to Panda.

 

“Hey” she said to the girl hopefully.

 

When the usually bubbly teenager gave her a half smile and a small “hey” in response though, the blonde frowned sadly again. She guessed Panda and the boys were still not up for talking to her then. She didn’t try to engage the teen in conversation after that, preferring to remain silent until Emily’s arrival.

 

As she’d thought, Emily arrived just in time for their lessons. Once again, it went slower than usual. Naomi kind of hated herself for feeling so depressed about this new turn of events. It was making her feel slightly dependent to be this sad over the teacher’s distant behaviour. It was a bit like Emily had this hold on her, a hold Naomi couldn’t shake, no matter what she did. It was a bit like she half didn’t _want_ to shake it off too. The blonde had to admit there was a part of her that actually _liked_ being this infatuated with the brunette, even if she hated feeling vulnerable in general.

 

When the class came to an end, Naomi didn’t bother touching her stuff before springing to her feet and walking up to Emily’s desk. The teacher was already packing up her stuff to leave by the time the blonde made it to the front.

 

“Hi” she said as confidently as she could.

“Oh, hey” Emily replied vaguely, only looking up at her for half a second.

“Did you have a minute? I was hoping I could talk to you a bit…” the blonde started, her heart hammering in her chest as her nervousness increased.

“Yes, yes of course” Emily replied, her voice shaking slightly. “What about?”

“It’s just, I was wondering… I mean, I know you’ve been busy lately, but well I… I was wondering if you’d have the time this week for another lesson, you know… I mean… I… I quite enjoyed them and I… well I’ve been missing them this past week… The classes, you know” she said clumsily.  

 

She kept her eyes fixed on Emily as she spoke, studying her reaction as much as she could. When she’d said the bit about missing the classes, she was sure she’d seen the petite woman’s body tense and her chest heave.

 

Emily didn’t answer anything for a moment, lifting her head to glance at the rest of the classroom which was empty now. She licked her lips nervously and raised her gaze to look at Naomi. The blonde didn’t say anything else and tried to look as casual as she could. It was a bit hard though under the teacher’s stare. It felt to Naomi like the moment lasted for hours. She kind of loved having Emily’s eyes on her, but at the same time, it was making her feel extra self conscious. After a moment, the petite woman sighed and gulped.

 

“I… I’m so sorry Naomi…” she began weakly. “I can’t this week either”

 

Naomi felt like her lungs had deflated completely. Her features fell and her heart stopped for a second.

 

“Oh… Right” she said slowly, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

 

Emily looked horribly guilty when she met the blonde’s gaze again. There was a frown on her delicate face and she looked ridiculously sad. Actually, now that Naomi was taking the time to really look at her for the first time in a week, she couldn’t help, but notice that her eyes were a bit red and there were small purple bags underneath them. It was then that the blonde realised how _tired_ the teacher was looking. She felt automatically guilty that she had troubled her with her stupid demands about a private lesson. Obviously the woman was exhausted and over worked and she just didn’t have the time for her.

 

“God you look knackered…” Naomi said with a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry I asked, forget it… you must have so much work these days and here I am being selfish... I’m so sorry, forget I even said anything, I won’t bother-”

“Naomi” Emily interrupted her.

 

The blonde stopped talking automatically and Emily just looked at her for a moment. Her brown eyes roamed her face for a few seconds and Naomi held her breath. Then, the brunette looked away with a shaky sigh and Naomi started breathing again.

 

“I’m not… I’m not busy… I mean… It’s not why I can’t… I just… I have to supervise detention all week. All teachers have to at one point so… I’ll be doing that all week” Emily explained.

 

Naomi nodded slowly.

 

“Okay” she said.

“Anyway, you hardly need the private lessons anymore” Emily continued. “Your writing has improved so much already. I doubt there’s more I could teach you…”

“I don’t think that’s true…” Naomi admitted sincerely. “You… I feel like you teach me something new every single time we talk, actually. Not just about writing, but about… being more honest and… well, I think there’s more I could learn from you… there’s more I’d like to learn from you… Besides I… I really _liked_ our private lessons together” she finished, not sure if she was talking about the lessons anymore or Emily herself.

 

The teacher bit her bottom lip nervously and looked at everything, it seemed, but Naomi.

 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled. “I’ve got to supervise detention so… We’ll see for later alright?”

 

Naomi nodded slowly, her heart feeling heavy now. She wanted to ask Emily then, ask her if it was her fault that the teacher was so distant, ask the brunette if she was avoiding her. She had the words on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn’t come out. What if Emily said yes? What would she do then? She wouldn’t be able to delude herself that maybe it had nothing to do with her, would she? So she said nothing and let Emily gather the last of her things and bid her a quick goodbye before disappearing.

 

;;

 

The rest of the day went by without anything to note. At lunch time, Naomi had walked through the cafeteria, spotting Freddie and JJ in the distance. She’d looked at them for a bit, but then Freddie had turned around and seen her looking and he’d shaken his head at her so she’d walked away. She hated how their friendship had turned out and she wished sometimes she could talk to the boy again. Perhaps if she explained again he might stop this cold treatment he’d been giving her. It was especially hard in Arts when she’d see him looking at her with disapproval. Still, she did nothing.

 

Naomi was leaning against her usual tree after her last class of the day, smoking a fag as she usually did before going back home. She was a bit lost in thought when Effy joined her.

 

“Hey” the teen greeted.

“Hey” Naomi replied with a small smile.

 

Effy took out her pack of fags from her bra and grabbed one between her lips. Naomi barely blinked before pulling out her lighter and lighting her friend’s cigarette. It was so usual for them now to find each other at the end of classes that they had developed these habits. It had been such a while since Naomi had made a true friend, but she’d come to realise that that’s what Effy had become to her. Of course, the blonde knew she was much older, but that fact that had bothered her so much at first didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

 

They smoked in silence like they usually did. Naomi was deep in her thoughts and Effy was always silent. It was a surprise then, when the brunette teenager decided to speak.

 

“I never thanked you for getting me home that night…” she said slowly, not looking at the blonde.

 

Naomi stared at her in shock for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

 

“It’s alright” she said with a shrug. “I couldn’t leave you, could I?”

“Yeah well… Thanks”

 

Naomi nodded again, her expression serious. This was the first time Effy had brought up her break down since it had happened. Part of Naomi wanted to ask her more questions about it, but she wasn’t sure how the teen would react. Nevertheless, she decided to try. The worst that could happen would be that Effy would shut her down.

 

“Has this… happened to you before?” She asked carefully.

 

The teenager seemed to ponder for a moment before she nodded slowly.

 

“Sometimes… When I’m not careful” she replied vaguely.

“Does it… happen when you haven’t had a drink or pills?” Naomi continued, just as carefully.

“Not as much… but… sometimes” Effy admitted.

 

Naomi frowned in worry, but not in pity. If she’d been in Effy’s position, she’d have hated to be pitied, so she sure as hell wasn’t going to pity the other girl.

 

“Have you… well are you doing anything for it?”

 

The brunette shook her head.

 

“I manage” she said with a shrug.

“You shouldn’t have to” Naomi argued. “It’s not something anyone should have to manage”

“Maybe…” Effy replied slowly, her gaze trailing away to the distance.

“Just… If it gets rough again… Call me, yeah?” the blonde said sincerely.

 

Effy smirked cryptically at her.

 

“I thought you didn’t know how to be a friend” she teased.

 

The blonde scoffed and shrugged.

 

“I don’t” she argued.

“Could have fooled me” Effy replied.

 

She stayed quiet for a moment before adding:

 

“I’ll bare that in mind though”

“Good” Naomi replied with a satisfied smirk.

 

Her smirk disappeared though when she noticed Emily walking through the front door with her leather jacket on and her motorcycle helmet dangling form her hand. She followed the petite woman with her eyes. She observed her carefully with a look of longing and sadness as the teacher put her helmet on and climbed on her motorcycle. She continued to follow her with her gaze as she reared the engine to life and left the school’s premises.

 

When Emily was out of sight, Naomi let a long sigh escape her lips and brought her attention back to her surroundings. It was then that she noticed Effy staring at her with a knowing smile on her lips. Shit… Had Effy just noticed her longing after Emily?

 

“Interesting…” the teenager said, smirk still firmly in place.

“What is?” Naomi inquired nervously.

“I’ve just figured out why you didn’t want to fuck me the other day” Effy replied nonplussed.

 

Naomi blushed hard though and chuckled nervously.

 

“What?” she tried to deflect, but Effy just grinned wider.

 

“You’ve got it for Ms. Fitch, haven’t you?” the teen asked her and Naomi grimaced.

“Jesus… Is it that fucking obvious?” she inquired, not even bothering to deny it anymore.

“Well… Don’t have to be a genius to work it out” the brunette answered with a shrug.

“Apparently…”

“Someone else figured it out then?”

“Cook” Naomi replied dryly.

“Ah, I see. He is rather observant sometimes, isn’t he?”

“Just when it’s annoying” the blonde corrected with a smirk and Effy chuckled.

 

They stayed silent for a bit after that, Effy extending her pack of fags to Naomi so she’d take another one. The blonde was gathering that the teen wanted to talk to her some more. She didn’t mind so she complied and grabbed a cigarette.

 

“So, how long has it been then?” Effy demanded.

“I don’t know… few weeks perhaps” Naomi replied.

“Few weeks, eh? Well that’s interesting. Done anything about it?”

“Of course not… She’s our teacher…”

“So? She’s rather young, isn’t she?” Effy argued. “Besides, she’s pretty lush. I can understand why you’d fancy her”

“Yeah well, she’s hardly going to fancy me back, is she? What with being her student and all…”

“You never know. She may find it hot. Forbidden relationships always are… Maybe she imagines the two of you fucking on her desk at night” Effy teased and Naomi chuckled as she blushed furiously.

“Jesus Ef!”

“I’m just saying… Or perhaps it’s you who’s been fantasising about that lately…”

 

Naomi blushed harder and refrained from answering. She wasn’t going to tell Effy that Emily’s desk was only _one_ of the surfaces she’d fantasised sleeping with the teacher on.

 

“Does she know?” Effy asked then, becoming a bit more serious again.

“Know what?”

“That you fancy her”

“God no… That’d be well awkward…” Naomi scoffed.

“Would it?”

“Definitely…”

“Okay then…” Effy replied mysteriously.

“Look, I ran into her that Friday we went out” Naomi said.

“Really?” the teen said, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah and I may have… Well… I told her I thought she was beautiful, okay?”

 

Effy smirked widely at the admission.

 

“And?”

“And now she’s stopped giving me private writing lessons and she’ll barely talk to me”

 

Effy smirked even wider and Naomi frowned.

 

“Why d’you look so pleased about that?”

“Don’t you think maybe Ms. Fitch is staying away from you because she may want to fuck your brains out as much as you want to fuck hers?” she asked bluntly and Naomi almost choked.

“What?! No! I don’t think that at all, actually!”

“Why not? What’s your theory?”

“That she thinks I’m one little creep” Naomi said in a sigh.

“Well… That’s one way to see it… One way or the other though, there’s only one way to find out…”

“Which is?” the blonde asked sceptically.

“Ask her” Effy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Naomi scoffed and shook her head disbelievingly.

 

“That’s well rich Ef! I can’t just bloody go up to her and ask her, scuse me, but I was wondering if you want to shag me, cause I’d quite like to shag you”

“God you’re as smooth as an elephant, aren’t you Naomi?”

“Well, how d’you reckon I ask then?” the blonde inquired with an eye roll.

“I don’t know. Maybe you should just try to snog her and see if she responds”

“You’re right, that’s so much smoother” Naomi deadpanned and Effy rolled her eyes.

“Jesus, I’m _joking_. Just get her to talk to you. Try to get another one of your cosy lessons together, bring up feelings. Make it semi subtle and see how she reacts” Effy explained.

 

Naomi thought about it for a moment. Could she really just ask Emily? Would that accomplish anything? As if sensing her uncertainty, Effy began speaking again.

 

“Look, if you don’t want to straight out ask her, at least try spending more time with her again and try paying attention to how she acts around you”

“You really think I should pursue this… her, I mean…? Isn’t it… well… Don’t you think I shouldn’t?”

“Why? You obviously care about her”

“Yeah, but… she’s my teacher… I wouldn’t want to get her in trouble” Naomi said.

 

Real teacher or not, there was no doubt that if Naomi pursued Emily, she _would_ put her in trouble. And she didn’t want to do that for the brunette. She cared too much.

 

“Naomi…” Effy began calmly. “If there’s a chance she might feel the same way about you, I think it’s worth a shot. Sometimes, all the trouble in the world is worth it if it means we get to not be lonely anymore” she finished, her voice heavy with sadness.

“What about you…?” Naomi couldn’t help, but ask. “Wouldn’t the trouble be worth it for you too?”

“I said sometimes…” the teen replied quietly.

 

Naomi didn’t push further and Effy closed her eyes for half a second before opening them again.

 

“Anyway, set up one of those lessons of yours this week and then you’ll see” she told Naomi.

“I can’t…” Naomi answered.

“Because?”

“She’s supervising detention all week, she can’t give me a lesson” the blonde explained.

“Well that’s brilliant” Effy said seriously, a huge smile forming on her lips.

“How is it brilliant?” Naomi asked curiously.

“It’s brilliant because now you can actually corner her” the teen explained. “All you have to do is _get_ detention”

 

The blonde looked at the other girl in shock for a few seconds before she realised that she was completely right.  She _could_ corner Emily if she got a detention. Then, the teacher would have no choice, but to stay in her presence. There was only a slight problem though.

 

“I have never gotten detention… I… I don’t know how to get one” she admitted lamely.

 

Effy chuckled and shook her head as if Naomi was the most helpless case she’d ever seen. Perhaps she was though.

 

“And _of course_ you know absolutely no one who could help you get detention, do you? I mean, you can’t get yourself into detention… but I think you know a man who can” Effy told her with a devilish grin.

 

And then, it occurred to the blonde what the teenager meant. She _did_ know a man who was rather an expert at getting detention or getting into trouble in general. And if she knew him as well as she did, he’d help her with absolute pleasure. Naomi grinned back at Effy before taking her mobile out and sending a quick text to Cook. They had work to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

 

After her talk with Effy, Naomi had gone home where she knew Cook would be waiting for her. As she’d thought, when she arrived at her flat he was already there, sitting on her front door step.

 

“So a little birdie tells me, you up for some trouble, ain’t ya?” He said with a grin as she walked towards him.

“Cook… _I_ told you”

“Ya, well… Still. You up to some trouble, eh?”

“I am” she confirmed and opened the front door so they could both walk inside the flat.  

“Naomio, I have been waiting for this moment all my life” the boy said almost skipping as they made their way into the kitchen.

“All your life? Really, mate?” Naomi replied, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a way of speaking, babes”

“Cook, I've just asked you to get me in trouble!” Naomi answered.

 

Cook's eyes lit up like a pinball machine, and she knew instantly that she'd said the wrong thing.

 

“I can get you in trouble right now if you like!” Cook grinned as he reached for the zipper of his jeans.

“I didn't mean get me pregnant!” Naomi explained with a scowl, although she knew that he was only kidding around.

 

Sure enough, he chuckled - and mercifully left his zipper closed.

 

“Point is, I can’t believe you’re asking me to put you in trouble! On _purpose_! It’s going to be legendary, mate!”

“Cook, calm the fuck down, will you? You’re making me regret asking for your help!”

“Don’t say that!” the boy automatically defended, bringing a hand to his chest as if he’d been physically wounded. “It’ll be the best thing eva! Promise!”

“Just try not to get me actually _expelled_ , yeah?” Naomi finished with a sigh. “I just want to get detention is all…”

“Speaking of, why exactly d’you want detention? Not that I really care, mind, as long as I get to help ya, but just, why?” The boy asked suddenly.

 

Naomi felt herself blushing instantly. When her friend raised his eyebrow questioningly though, she knew she’d have to answer.

 

“Emily has been… weird lately… Ever since that night… well she’s not really talking to me and huh… she’s supervising detention this week so…”

“Ha! Fuck yeah!” Cook whooped happily, properly grinning.

“Don’t look so pleased…” Naomi mumbled, knowing full well that she was blushing hard now.

“Why the fuck not? This is fucking grand! You’re getting into deliberate trouble and all for love. It’s proper romantic, that is. The Cookie approves”

 

Naomi’s heart almost stopped at the mention of love and as much as her brain wanted her to correct her friend, something inside her stopped her from doing so.

 

“Since when have you been the romantic type?” She asked instead.

“Me? Always, babes! You know that” Cook replied casually.

“Is that what you tell all your one night fucks, then, before you throw them out? That, really, you’re just mushy and sweet on the inside?” Naomi teased and Cook laughed.

“Right, touche”

“It’s still touché, tosser” She finished with a wink.

 

Cook laughed again.

 

“Right well, enough with the romantic shits, let’s focus on the trouble part, yeah? I’m gonna get you that detention Blondie, trust me” he eventually said.

 

 

Cook’s lips curved into a mischievous smile and Naomi wondered for a second if she should have tried to do this alone. She wasn’t sure her friend could be trusted. But then she started thinking about _what_ she’d have done to get a detention and she came up blank. She really did need Cook on this one.

 

“Order Pizza, though. This is going to be a long night and I need me food and drinks to get inspired” Cook exclaimed, slapping his belly playfully and the blonde scoffed.

 

She picked up the phone nonetheless and ordered some pizza. As ridiculous as her friend was being, she needed his help.  If that meant she had to order pizza, then so be it.

 

;;

 

They spent the rest of the night together, Naomi kicking Cook out hours later. When he finally left and the blonde had a chance to go to bed, she really wasn’t sure anymore how their plan would work out. They’d thrown a few ideas here and there and Naomi had tried to veto Cook’s more extreme schemes. In the end though, Cook had left with a much too large grin on his face -  making the blonde fear he’d end up doing something entirely too over the top, putting her in a lot more trouble than she really wanted.

 

Still, there was hardly anything she could do now that she’d planted the seed in her friend’s mind.  He’d go ahead and do whatever he’d planned regardless of her pleas. Besides, when she thought about it, she didn’t really _want_ him to listen to her. She couldn’t help but remember that she was doing this to see Emily and to talk to her - and that in itself made it seem like it was worth it.

 

She still couldn’t stand it. She genuinely hated feeling so dependent on someone, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to know if Emily was mad at her or something. She couldn’t stand the idea of never knowing, and if she had to get her first detention ever in order to find out, then so be it. Naomi was ready. Even if she ended up in so much more trouble than she’d bargained for.

 

There was a part of her that knew her plan wasn’t perhaps the smartest. She was aware that getting into trouble had a chance of putting her whole assignment in danger - shit maybe even ruin everything. 8 weeks ago, when she’d started the whole thing, Naomi would have _never_ even considered doing what she was about to do. She would never have risked her job for anything or anyone. But this was 8 weeks later and the blonde had changed. She wasn’t sure just _how_ she had changed yet.  All she knew was that she _had_ \- because here she was putting her job in jeopardy just to get some time with Emily. That and also the fact that she’d _lied_ to Kieran about Effy to “protect” the teenager somehow. That too wasn’t something the blonde reckoned she’d have done 8 weeks ago.

 

Yes, Naomi had definitely changed and only time would tell her if it was a good thing or not.

 

;;

 

On Wednesday morning, Naomi woke up feeling slightly nervous. She’d agreed with Cook that they would put their project into execution that day and the blonde had to admit she was feeling tense. It’s not that she didn’t trust her friend or anything- she knew he’d been planning this ever since Monday- but she couldn’t help worrying. It didn’t help that she was convinced the boy had planned a whole lot more than he was actually admitting.

 

Nevertheless, it was much too late too back out now. Naomi had no choice but to go with it. Every time she got too nervous though, she reminded herself of Emily and calmed down instantly. She’d get a few minutes with Emily and if she was lucky, there would just be the two of them. That was why she was doing all this, and she needed to stay focused on that. Besides, Cook had promised her that he wouldn’t get her expelled. She figured he knew what he was doing.

 

She arrived at Roundview at the same time as usual. Cook had instructed her to do so and even go to class like usual. He’d decided for some reason that it would be better to strike during the last period of the day. Then, Naomi was to excuse herself from her lesson and find him nearby the women’s washroom on the ground floor. She hoped the location had nothing to do with the plan though.

 

Naomi did as she was told regardless. Quite honestly, she wasn’t the mastermind behind their plan, not one bit. She was just supposed to be blamed for it. After being excused, she walked through the school slowly, as silently as she could. It was ridiculous really, because she was technically allowed to walk around the halls, but the blonde couldn’t help being nervous anyway. She really wasn’t cut out for these kinds of things.

 

Luckily, she found Cook exactly where he’d said he would be. He was wearing dark jeans and a red T-shirt and he was leaning casually on the wall next to the washroom. When he spotted her, he gave her a wide grin and Naomi rolled her eyes. It really was so typical of her friend to be this bloody excited for mischief while she was on the verge of bricking it.

 

“You ready babes?” He said the second she was close enough.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” she mumbled grumpily.

 

Cook laughed at her though, dismissing her bad mood entirely.

 

“This was your idea, love. Besides, it’s for a proper cause remember?” He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah… I know…” she agreed slightly sheepishly.

“Right! So Everythin’ is ‘bout ready, mate. Just need to get you into position”

“Why d’you make it sound like it’s a bloody military mission? Fuck’s sake Cook, have you done more than we talked about?” she asked him with a frown.

“Just a few things” her friend admitted.

“Cook! I told you _not_ to!” she complained.

“Don’t worry, love, it’s all going to be alright. Promise”

 

The blonde sighed heavily, but let it slide. She’d known after all, that he would have some surprises planned for her.

 

“Are you quite sure it’s going to work?” She asked him instead.

“Babes, I’m the king of mischief me, don’t ya worry” he replied cockily.

“It’s just, we have one shot, yeah?” She reminded him.

“I know that, don’t I? And I’m telling you sugar tits, this is gonna work and it’s like, going to blow your mind”

“Right… okay” the blonde said nervously.

 

She wasn’t sure she wanted her mind to be blown. Especially not by Cook. Somehow, she feared she wouldn’t like it.

 

“Just chillax” her friend told her, a wide grin appearing on his face when he saw her tense.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” she asked him almost in disbelief.

 

She’d always known her friend was privy for pranks, but she’d never imagined it would make him this gleeful.

 

“This is better than bloody Christmas, this is” Cook confirmed with half a laugh.

 

Naomi shook her head, but smiled along nonetheless. It was hard not to get into the spirit when he was in such a good mood.

 

“Alright, follow me, Naomikins. I’ve got a surprise you’re going to fuckin’ love” Cook told her with a chuckle.

 

She frowned slightly, but followed her friend anyway. They walked in silence until he’d led her to their destination.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Naomi exclaimed when she realised where they were.

“Not shitting you none, hun” the boy said proudly.

“Oh this is going to be brilliant” the blonde couldn’t help but say, a smile crawling onto her lips.

“I knew you’d like that” Cook confirmed.

 

They didn’t say anything else for a few seconds and both observed the Arts classroom. Naomi had to give it to her friend, he really was a fucking genius sometimes. All the worry she’d been feeling all morning had properly fucked off once she’d realised they’d be pranking none other than Katie Fitch.

 

Whatever Cook had planned that he hadn’t told her, Naomi didn’t care anymore. Not if Katie was on the receiving end.

 

“Right, so you stand here” her friend said, breaking the silence.

“Okay” Naomi said, placing herself in the spot right in front of Katie’s door. “What then?”

“Then nothin’ mate. You just wait and enjoy”

“Really?” she asked in surprise. “You sure she’ll put _me_ in detention? Just because I’m standing outside her room?”

 

Cook gave her a sly grin.

 

“Do you really need me to answer that question?” he said casually and Naomi realised what he meant.

“Oh, right. Almost forgot for a minute this was Katie Fitch. Course she’ll blame me”

“Exactly. Okay, I’ve got to get movin’ if we want this to hit off” the boy announced.

“Alright, I’ll call you later, yeah?” she said.

“Sure” he said as he started to jog away.

 

He stopped then and turned around.

 

“I almost forgot” he said. “Good luck with that chat, yeah?”

 

The blonde nodded thankfully and Cook was satisfied. The next second he was gone.

 

The waiting started in full then. Naomi really had no clue what her friend had planned in the end. He’d told her he would start a commotion and she knew there were supposed to be bouncy balls involved, but she doubted that would be the actual prank now. She had no way to know anyway so she just waited, her eyes were fixed on the classroom. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on in there as far as she could see. The students were sitting quietly, taking notes once in a while, while Katie walked at the front of the room, seemingly explaining something. Probably some shite concept or idea, Naomi thought bitterly.  

 

It must have been about 10 minutes later when it all began.

 

At first, Naomi thought she was hearing things when she distinguished the first notes of “Ace of Spades” coming from the classroom. She realised she _wasn’t_ hearing things when the music grew louder and louder, until it was blasting into the room. She saw Katie gesticulate angrily at the front, and every student looking around bewildered.

 

That’s when the second event occurred. Coming out of nowhere there was an explosion - mostly muffled by the sound of the music - and the next second, hundreds of bouncy balls were bouncing off the walls and floors in all directions. Naomi heard a few screams and saw several students shielding their faces with binders and such. Oh, so Cook _had_ kept the bouncy balls then, she thought amused.

 

She’d barely had time to take in the scene before her when there was _another_ explosion and actual fucking fireworks erupted in the classroom. Naomi gasped in surprised and her eyes widened in shock. Red, blue, yellow, green, there were colourful explosions everywhere; dancing devils spinning uncontrollably on the floor, and sparkles going off in every direction. Although none of them were exploding anywhere near the students, Naomi heard screams and shouts coming from the room and brought a hand to cover her opened mouth. She could not _believe_ Cook had pulled all of that off.

 

She stifled a laugh when she saw a panicked Katie trying to get away from a few fireworks that seemed to be chasing her. A heavy coat of smoke started floating around the room, and just when Naomi wondered if that would set off the school’s sprinkler system, it did. Only it wasn’t water coming from the classroom’s sprinklers, the blonde realised after a few seconds, it was _paint_. Naomi’s eyes widened as shrill shrieks erupted in the classroom and students started darting out of it in panic. She couldn’t suppress her laughter than and started chuckling in earnest as more and more students stumbled into the hallway, covered in smelly white paint. She’d never seen anything quite like that in her entire life. Cook _really_ was a prank genius.

 

Naomi was laughing so hard that she almost missed Katie’s exit from the room. Of course, the second she saw her, the teacher stopped right in front of her. She was covered in paint, her hair a right mess and Naomi couldn’t help but gloat then.

 

“You know what, Miss Fitch? I really dig what you did with that top. It’s very nouveau chic, isn’t it?”

“You fucking little-” Katie started, smoke almost coming out of her ears in anger. “Follow me” she yelled.

 

Naomi obliged, although not without throwing a falsely offended “Why” along the way. As she followed the petite teacher, the blonde realised she’d never seen her _this_ angry before. She’d have to thank Cook for that later, she thought.

 

As she expected, Katie marched her right to Doug’s office, barging in without knocking. Naomi followed nonchalantly.

 

Doug’s head lifted in surprise at the sound of the intrusion and his eyes widened almost comically when he saw the state of Katie.

 

“Oh dear! What’s happened?” he asked, looking at his teacher and then at Naomi.

“What happened?!” Katie thundered. “I’ll tell you what happened! _She_ ” Katie began, her voice full of disgust when she indicated Naomi. “Set up a series of practical jokes on _my_ classroom! Fireworks and bouncy balls and loud music and _paint_! My top is _ruined_ ”

“Deary me!” Doug exclaimed, regarding Naomi with shock. “Is that so?”

“Course not” Naomi lied instinctively.

 

She knew the point had been to get a detention, but she could already tell that with Katie’s level of anger, it wouldn’t stop at a simple detention. She’d have been mad at Cook really if the whole thing hadn’t been one of funniest thing she’d ever witnessed. Also, Naomi had to admit she was loving the idea of making Katie this upset.

 

“Don’t fucking lie!” Katie yelled.

“Now now, Miss Fitch! Please mind your language” Doug chastised.

 

Katie sent him such a deadly glare at his interruption that Naomi was surprised when Doug didn’t drop dead.

 

“What I’m saying is, it’s her fault. I know it” the teacher said, her voice on the verge of yelling still.

“Oh, you just know it, don’t you?” Naomi shot back. “Bit rich, don’t you think”

 

Katie sent her deadly glare her way and Naomi held it with amusement. Yep, she really was enjoying this.

 

“Miss Fitch, please” Doug called out. “Would you please tell me why you think Miss Campbell here is responsible for these tasteless jokes?”

“She was standing _right outside_ my classroom!” Katie accused. “Laughing” she added pointedly.

“Coincidence!” Naomi defended. “I just happened to be walking by and saw the commotion. I was curious so I stayed”

“That’s a lie” Katie argued. “That is a ridiculous lie! You’ve planned this, I know you did!”

 

Naomi continued to hold Katie’s glare and an idea occurred to her.

 

“But why would I do such a thing?” She said calmly, staring Katie right in the eyes. “Why target _you_? It’s not like you’ve ever been unfair to me in any way, is it? I mean, I don’t think any student in our class would say you’ve been, would they?” she finished seriously, fighting hard against the smirk that was threatening to appear on her lips.

 

Katie chewed at her bottom lip, obviously fuming. They both knew though that Naomi had her there. Katie could hardly admit she’d been bullying Naomi in front of Doug, could she?

 

“Right…” Katie said slowly, trying hard to keep the anger out of her voice. “This is precisely why I don’t understand how you could pull such a nasty prank on me, Miss Campbell”

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me” Naomi lied again.

 

Katie’s brows furrowed further and it was clear to Naomi that the petite teacher didn’t believe her for a second.

 

“Okay…” Doug called after a few second of very tense silence. “I think we huh… must agree that the evidence against Miss Campbell is quite… How should I say this? Lacking”

 

Katie snapped her head to the man and he almost fell back in his chair by the sheer force of it. He gulped slowly and continued though.

 

“I think perhaps… a detention? Whether or not the, huh… events that occurred in Miss Fitch’s classroom were your doing, you were still in the corridors without permission” Doug explained.

 

Naomi could have argued that she _had_ permission, but she didn’t. She _wanted_ the detention after all.

 

“A detention?” Katie said in disbelief. “That’s it?”

“Yes, indeed. I shall have a word with Miss Campbell, though” Doug announced. “Perhaps you should go home though Katie. Those clothes would really benefit from a wash right now”

 

It was clear to Katie then that she was being dismissed. She proceeded to leave, but not before she had time to send Naomi another murderous glance. When she had turned on her heels and closed the door loudly behind her, Doug turned to Naomi.

 

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you Miss Campbell?” he asked seriously.

“Of course not Doug! I’d _never_!” Naomi lied through her teeth.

“Good good… because I seem to remember a certain riot in your days at Roundview and well… I just thought perhaps…”

“Right…” the blonde said awkwardly.

“But if you say it wasn’t you, then-”

“It wasn’t me Doug” She lied again. “I mean, I’m a 27 year-old adult, yeah? I’d _never_ do something as childish. Besides, why would I even _want_ detention?”

“That’s a good point!” Doug chuckled.

 

Naomi felt almost guilty for deceiving him, but then again, it was just Doug and it _had_ been for a good cause.

 

“Very well then!” the man said. “You’ll understand that I gave you that detention to calm Miss Fitch. You can kindly skip it, if you want”

“Huh… Actually, Doug, I think I better go” Naomi said quickly. “You see, it’s the other Miss Fitch, Emily, who’s supervising detention this week and well, being twins with Katie… I think it’d be safer if I did attend the detention… Or else, Katie might hear about it…”

“Oh! Good thinking Naomi!” Doug agreed readily. “You’re quite sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all” the blonde said happily.

“Brilliant! It’ll be in room B-102. Ogie ogie ogie!” Doug said forcefully and Naomi chuckled.

 

She’d usually have rolled her eyes at this, but right now, she was feeling way too happy to be grumpy, so instead she decided to humour the poor man.

 

“Oi, oi, oi” she muttered. 

 

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in her words, Doug’s joy at finally receiving that response was immense.  He beamed happily, looking like he had just won the lottery. Naomi chuckled again and left his office.

 

The second she was out, she grabbed her mobile and dialled Cook’s number. Her friend answered quickly.

 

“ _So?_ ” he asked her instantly.

“You’re fucking brilliant, you know that?” she told him with a laugh.

 

The boy chortled loudly at the other end of the line.

 

“This was the precious, mate, bloody _precious_!” Naomi continued.

“ _Cheers!_ ” Cook replied happily.

“Thanks again, seriously” she said more sincerely.

“ _Got your detention, then?_ ” he questioned.

“Yeah! Although, you went big, mate. I’m lucky Katie couldn’t prove it was me or I’d have been chucked out”

“ _Nan_ _, babes, not lucky. Was all planned, wasn’t it? I knew Katie wouldn’t have anything on you. Besides, Doug knows you’re like an insider, don’t he? So, he couldn’t chuck you out_ ”

“Right well, I reckoned he might have anyway if he’d known I was guilty. Still, that’s not what happened”

“ _Told ya_ ” He said proudly.

“Yeah” Naomi agreed. “You’re quite the Weasley mate! What should I call you? Fred or George?”

“Eh?” Cook asked confusedly.

“Nevermind” Naomi mumbled, blushing. “Anyway, I gotta go. Got a detention to attend” she continued, positively grinning.

“ _Enjoy that, yeah?_ ” her friend told her.

 

Naomi promised him she would and hung up. She took a deep breath and then set off outside. She had a bit of time before her detention and a fag would do her good. Then… then she’d face Emily, whether the other girl wanted it or not.

 

;;

 

After her fag and after the last bell of the day had resonated into the school, Naomi collected herself as much as she could for her detention. As glad as she was that she’d obtained it, she couldn’t help getting nervous now. Of course she wanted to face Emily, she really did, but it was making her really anxious. What if the teacher was angry to see her? What if things were awkward? What if Emily didn’t even talk to her? Technically it _was_ detention, not fucking afternoon tea with a teacher.

 

Naomi took a big breath and made her way to the room anyway. It was no use getting herself worked up in anxiety before it had even begun.

 

She arrived at room B-102 first. She was slightly disappointed when she saw that Emily wasn’t there yet and even panicked for a second, thinking Emily had found a way to avoid her again. But then she calmed herself down and sat at a desk, not too far away from the teacher’s table. There was no way Emily would go to the trouble of finding a replacement for her last minute just to avoid her, was there? Besides, there was still no reason for her to believe Emily was avoiding her at all.

 

Naomi sighed nervously, but still decided to wait patiently. She was ridiculously relieved though when, about 5 minutes later, Emily walked into the classroom.

 

The petite brunette stopped walking when she saw her, a look of shock blatantly spreading across her features. Naomi gave her an uncertain smile, feeling almost guilty for a minute for having cornered the other woman.

 

“Naomi?” Emily asked disbelievingly. “What are you doing here?”

“I got a detention” the blonde replied, with what she hoped was a casual shrug. “I’d have thought you’d have heard actually” she then admitted.

 

Emily’s mouth opened wider.

 

“Did you… Did _you_ pull that prank in Katie’s class?” she asked.

“I didn’t say _that_ ” Naomi replied smartly. “But your dearest sister certainly thinks so. Didn’t she tell you?”

“She hasn’t told me anything yet, I just heard about it in the teacher’s lounge! Oh my God!” Emily continued, looking truly bewildered.

“Don’t look at me like that! I never said I actually _did_ it, you know…” Naomi said, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

“Right… and… did you do it?” Emily inquired, a smirk appearing slowly on her own lips.

 

Perhaps it was the sight of that smile that reassured Naomi enough to make her grin back comfortably.

 

“I would _never_ do something like that to Katie, obviously” she replied cheekily and Emily chuckled.

“Just when I thought your little war couldn’t get worse…” Emily said through her giggles. “She’ll get you back for this, you know?”

“Told you, I didn’t do anything” Naomi argued with a smile and the teacher shrugged.

“Consider yourself warned nonetheless” she said, walking to her desk.

 

Naomi tried hard not to look too pleased with herself, but she was positively vibrating with happiness right now. It had been ages since she’d had such a playful exchange with Emily and she couldn’t even try to pretend she hadn’t missed it ridiculously.

 

The teacher was looking a bit tense, but still a lot more relaxed than she’d been in the past week with Naomi. It was a relief to see a bit of her old persona back. Emily busied herself for a few minutes with the papers and folders she’d brought with her and Naomi waited patiently in silence.

 

“You’re a bit shit at this, aren’t you?” Emily eventually said, out of the blue.

“Pardon?” Naomi asked surprised.

 

She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be shit at. Had Emily expected her to talk to her?

 

“You’re a bit shit… at this detention thing” the teacher explained.

“Oh…” Naomi said almost disappointed. “Why is that?” she then asked.

“Well, most people show up late or not at all and here you are, actually early… No one does that, really”

 

Naomi giggled and nodded.

 

“I bet” She admitted. “I’ve never had a detention before”

“Really? Well, glad to be your first” the teacher said, blushing hard the second the words were out of her mouth.

 

Naomi laughed nervously as Emily looked away. Had the teacher just made an innuendo? The blonde could hardly believe it. She was sincerely about to rejoice when she noticed that a certain tension had settled once again between her and the other woman. Emily’s shoulders looked stiff and her jaw was set.

 

“Right, so huh… you’ve got an essay to write about your actions and huh, the reasons you acted the way you did and why it was wrong” Emily said after a moment. “Talking is prohibited during the entire time of the detention”

 

Naomi nodded sadly. Emily had barely looked at her during her explanation. She tried not to focus too much on that though and took a piece of paper and pencils out of her bag and pretended to start her essay. She honestly didn’t care about it, because she knew Doug wouldn’t give a flying fuck if it was shit, but she needed to at least appear to be doing something. Besides, she hadn’t gotten the detention to actually _have_ a detention, so she didn’t need to try and write something remotely smart. What she _did_ need to do was find a way to get Emily to start talking to her again. That was the only reason she was here.

 

About 10 minutes into the detention, a woman walked into the classroom and over to Emily. She handed the petite teacher a sheet of paper.

 

“Jim Mullin?” Emily muttered. “I haven’t seen him at all”

“No surprises there” the other woman said. “He always skips detention. Looks like it’ll just be Miss Campbell then” she finished, pointing her chin at Naomi.

 

The blonde tried to pretend she hadn’t been listening, but looked at the duo long enough to see Emily blush a bit and look at her nervously.

 

“Alright, thanks Marcy” Emily said. “But if you _do_ see Jim Mullin, send him here, yeah?”

 

The woman, Marcy apparently, nodded and left after that, leaving Naomi alone with her favourite teacher again. She lifted her eyes to look at the other woman, but Emily wasn’t looking at her. Actually, she was pointedly staring at a piece of paper in front of her as if looking at Naomi would be the absolute worst thing she could do.  

 

The blonde sighed sadly and continued to stare at her own piece of paper. She needed to find a way to start a conversation with the teacher and at this point, anything would do.  

 

When perhaps 20 more minutes went by and Emily still hadn’t said a single word to Naomi or so much as glanced at her, the blonde got desperate. She didn’t care how she was going to get the conversation going anymore, she just needed to start it. She raised her hand in the air and waited expectantly.

 

Eventually, Emily raised her head and saw her hand.

 

“Yeah?” she asked softly. “Do you need help with anything?”

 

Naomi nodded, not daring to say anything just yet. She was too upset and was afraid that, if she did open her mouth now, she’d just end up blurting out all the things she wanted to say.

 

“Well, come here” Emily instructed her.

 

The blonde didn’t waste a second. She stood up instantly and walked to the teacher’s desk. Emily seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden determined look. Or perhaps it was the fact that Naomi had left her fake essay at her own desk and didn’t look remotely like she was about to ask a question about it. Either or, Emily seemed a bit surprised when the blonde stopped next to her. They both didn’t say anything for a bit, until Emily gulped slowly and raised her eyebrow.

 

“Did you have a question?” she said and Naomi nodded.

“I… I did actually” She said, finding it hard, all of a sudden, to calm her racing heart. “Did I…” she started, her voice stupidly high pitched.

 

Emily frowned at her and Naomi closed her eyes for a brief second to calm herself down. She sighed a bit before starting again.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” She finally asked, hating a bit how weak her voice was sounding.

“What?” Emily asked her, confused.

“Did I… Did I do something wrong?” Naomi repeated, her voice wobbling dangerously. “Because… because we used to chat more and well… there were the lessons and now… Now you’ve stopped giving me those and you barely talk to me and I just wonder… I wonder if I did something wrong… I mean… I know you were awkward with us meeting at that club… I realise it’s not a teacher’s idea of a good night out, but I… I thought we’d had fun… At least I had… But now… It just feels like I upset you and I… I never meant to do that, really…” she explained quickly, growing more nervous as she went.

 

By the end of her little speech, Naomi had turned her head away. She couldn’t face Emily. She knew she hadn’t said anything about the near kiss, but she feared she had said too much anyway. She wasn’t sure how she’d be able to carry on explaining herself if Emily asked her. She didn’t know if she could explain to the other woman why she was upset without revealing how much she liked her.

 

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts and turned her head back to look at the petite brunette when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned her head swiftly, her neck cracking and her heart jumping into her throat at the contact. Her fingers were tingling and Naomi had to work hard not to let her thumb brush against the teacher’s knuckles, just to see what it would feel like.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding hands, and it was a blissful moment for Naomi. Emily wasn’t speaking and wasn’t looking at her face, her eyes resolutely fixed on the blonde’s hand, but the contact, the warmth spreading through her fingers was telling Naomi it was okay.

 

“It seems” Emily eventually said, breaking the silence. “That I’m the one who’s upset you”

 

Naomi chuckled a bit nervously. She couldn’t deny she was upset, could she?

 

“I’m sorry Naomi” Emily said softly, her gorgeous brown eyes lifting to look at the blonde.

 

Naomi was speechless. Emily was looking at her with such tenderness that, if she wasn’t careful, Naomi would think maybe her feelings for the teacher weren’t completely one way. The brunette brushed her thumb against Naomi’s knuckles and the blonde shivered slightly. Then, the teacher let go of her hand slowly, as if she’d had to will every single finger off before letting go.

 

“Me too” Naomi said. “I should have left you alone that night… I… really didn’t mean to impose and make things awkward…”

“Don’t apologize…” Emily muttered, looking at her fingers. “You saved me from a horrible date, remember?” she continued, lifting her eyes just a bit, with a small smile on her lips.

 

Naomi smiled as well.

 

“I _do_. Hard to forget her, isn’t it? She was rather imposing” she joked and Emily chuckled.

“Yeah…” the petite woman agreed softly.

“So, does this mean… I… well, does this mean you’re not, like, mad at me or something?” Naomi heard herself ask then.

 

Emily gave her a sad smile for some reason before shaking her head.

 

“I’m not mad at you” she voiced.

“Good” Naomi said. “Because I… well I didn’t like to think you were”

 

The teacher nodded again and Naomi bit her bottom lip. She managed to stay quiet for maybe a few seconds before another question blurted out of her lips.

 

“Does that mean we can have a private lesson again?”

 

It was Emily’s turn to bite her bottom lip then. The teacher looked at her desk for a moment and seemed to be hesitating.

 

“I don’t know Naomi…”

“Why not?” the blonde asked a bit desperately.

“I… I…” the teacher started, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Look… I don’t want to be a bother… I’m sorry….” Naomi added quickly, her face falling a bit.

 

If the teacher didn’t want to give her private lessons anymore, Naomi really shouldn’t be pushing. Emily frowned and shook her head.

 

“You’re not. You really aren’t, don’t say that, please” The petite woman said.

 

Naomi tried to nod and smile, but she couldn’t. If she wasn’t a bother than why was Emily refusing to give her the lessons?

 

“I’m just… busy. Finals are next week and it’s just… time consuming” she explained weakly, not meeting the blonde’s eyes.

 

Naomi nodded, but her heart was still feeling like it had lodged itself in the very pit of her stomach. She knew she really should let it go, but she couldn’t. She needed to see Emily.

 

“Can I… Well… Do you think we could have… like one last lesson then? Just the one to sort of like… conclude everything. I just… I really miss you is all” she finished only realising after that she’d said she was missing Emily and not the classes.

 

So much for her mother’s advice not to put too much pressure on the brunette.

 

Emily seemed to stiffen a bit in front of her and let out a nervous sigh. She looked at Naomi carefully, her eyes looking a bit lost, like Emily was in front of her, but not really there at all. It was a bit like _she_ was lost, somewhere deep in thoughts. Then, it was like something washed over her features and she seemed to relax.

 

“Just one last class, yeah?” The brunette said, a very tiny smile appearing on her lips slowly.

 

Naomi’s heart jolted in her chest and she nodded quickly. A more genuine smile broke through Emily’s face and Naomi smiled along with her.

 

“Then it’ll be done, though” Emily warned. “It’ll be better... I mean, because I’m so busy and all…”

“Yes, of course” Naomi agreed.

 

The petite woman bit her bottom lip then, a shy smirk still on. It looked like she wanted to say something, but was hesitating. Whatever it was, she seemed to battle with it for a few seconds before a larger smile returned to her features and she looked back up at Naomi.

 

“I’ve got one condition though” she announced.

“Anything” Naomi replied all together too eagerly.

 

She was so fucking pathetic. At least Emily seemed to find her eagerness amusing, because she smiled brighter. God, she was so fucking beautiful when she smiled so openly like that, the blonde thought.

 

“Okay, so I’ll give you a last lesson… But during that lesson, we’ll talk about _that_ song”

“What?” Naomi half chuckled.

“That’s my condition. If you want a last lesson, it has to be about that song. That’s the emotion I want to work with. Whatever that particular emotion is, it feels important” Emily said confidently.

 

Naomi laughed nervously, but felt herself nod nonetheless. As much as it was a horrible idea, she couldn’t say no if it meant another night with Emily. She hoped she’d be able to find a plausible emotion to replace the actual one the song inspired in her, though.  

 

“Can it be this week?” Naomi asked, eagerness be damned.

 

She’d already been too eager, a little bit more wouldn’t change anything at this point. Emily laughed and bit her lip again, before scrunching her nose and nodding adorably.

 

“ _Jesus fuck she needs to stop being this kissable_ ” Naomi thought.

 

“Yeah, okay. I think I can get someone to supervise detention in my place on Friday. Is that alright with you? I mean, will that be too much of me in the same day?” Emily joked.

“I don’t think it’s possible to get too much of you” Naomi replied automatically.

 

The brunette blushed profusely and Naomi swore mentally. What the fuck was wrong with her? She had to stop blurting these things out to Emily, for fuck’s sake! She was being ridiculously obvious and if she wasn’t careful, Emily would notice.

 

 

“Friday’s fine” the blonde muttered, looking at her feet.

“Great” Emily replied, barely above a whisper.

 

Naomi nodded automatically.

 

“Good… So I’ll huh… go back to my seat, yeah? For, like, the rest of detention”

“Yes, sure” Emily replied quickly.

“Good”

“Yeah”

“I’ll just be huh… yeah” Naomi finished stupidly and walked back to her seat.

 

When she finally sat back down and raised her eyes to look at Emily, she noticed straight away that the teacher wasn’t looking at her, but she was smiling to herself rather cutely. Naomi bit her bottom lip and tried to focus her attention on the essay she hadn’t even started.

 

She stared at it for a long time after that, her brain entirely too busy thinking about the upcoming Friday to produce anything intelligible. By the end of the detention, Naomi had succeeded in writing a pathetic piece of 200 words which had at least managed to make Emily laugh.

 

Naomi walked with the teacher to her motorcycle for the first time in a while and when she waved her goodbye, she couldn’t help but feel lighter. God she could hardly wait for Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 

After her detention on Wednesday, Naomi had immediately called Cook to tell him about her next and final planned lesson with Emily. She’d been so excited about it that her friend had barely been able to say anything in return. He’d laughed a whole bunch though and had called her majorly whipped at some point in their conversation. Naomi had told him to go fuck himself, but she knew he’d been right anyway.

 

The more she knew Emily, the more whipped she became. Emily was like a disease; she had made her way into her body unexpectedly and now Naomi couldn’t get rid of her. She’d infected her entirely, tainted her heart and soul. Yes, Emily Fitch was like a disease, an adorable, tiny disease, but a disease nonetheless. And at this point, Naomi was a willing victim. 

 

;;

 

On Thursday, she’d met Effy outside the school in their usual spot for their routine fag and when Emily had walked up the main road in her motorcycle get-up, Naomi hadn’t even tried to hide her eye fucking.

 

“She is rather fuckable in that outfit” Effy commented through a cloud of smoke.

 

Naomi tried to hide her smirk, but then, the petite teacher spotted her and waved at her shyly and the blonde’s smirk turned into a bashful smile.

 

“Dear God” Effy chuckled. 

 

Naomi flipped her off, casually as she continued to smoke, her cheeks red with slight embarrassment.

 

“So I’m guessing detention went well” Effy added a beat later.

“You could say that…” The blonde confirmed, her thoughts lost in anticipation about the next day.

“Yeah?” Effy pushed.

“I have another lesson with her tomorrow” Naomi admitted and Effy grinned.

“Nice” She muttered in a tone that wasn’t unlike Cook’s usual one. “Going to shag her then?”

“What?!” The blonde spat out. “No! God, Ef, no!”

“Why not?” the teenager asked.

“Because she’s _still_ our teacher and it’s _still_ illegal… I… I wouldn’t do that to her, I told you” Naomi replied.

 

Effy smiled softly then.

 

“It really is kind of sweet in a way…” she observed.

 

Naomi wasn’t too sure what to make of her friend’s comment so she held her tongue. She continued to smoke after a shrug and so did Effy. They didn’t say anything else until they heard laughter in the distance and instinctively turned around. Naomi’s heart faltered painfully in her chest when she spotted Freddie, JJ and Panda goofing around near the school’s entrance. As much as she tried to avoid thinking about it, their rejection was still hurting her and in some really weird and fucked up way, she actually missed them. Sure, Panda had been quite whacky and JJ mostly odd and Freddie always a bit mysterious and stoned, but they’d been unexplainably endearing nonetheless.

 

The blonde sighed softly as her eyes studied their smiling faces. Then, she noticed she wasn’t the only one looking at them. She turned her gaze slowly from the group to settle them on the brunette teenager next to her and waited. She didn’t _see_ anything, not really. Effy was far too good at hiding her feelings for that, but Naomi still thought she glimpsed a hint of longing in her eyes. It wasn’t much, but the blonde knew she wasn’t wrong.

 

Naomi continued to observe the other girl as Effy settled her gaze on Freddie’s face, her perfected mask of indifference cracking for half a second to show a deep, seething sadness. She couldn’t stop herself from saying something then.

 

“It’s not too late you know” the blonde said suddenly.

“For what exactly?” Effy asked, her face back to its perfect casual hardness.

“Not sure… for him, for you” she explained tilting her head towards Freddie.

“There’s no-” Effy started, but Naomi cut her off.

“Oh go on Ef, lie to me. I want to see this”

 

The teenager shut up immediately and turned her gaze to Freddie again. The boy didn’t seem to notice though and never glanced back in their direction.

 

“It’s complicated” Effy finally said.

“Right, so I seem to understand, but no one will tell me why”

“Yeah…”

“Effy… What are you so afraid of? You think he’d break your heart?” Naomi questioned, genuinely concerned.

“Nobody breaks my heart” the teenager replied, her voice level, almost as if she’d trained for that answer.

“Isn’t it the point though?” The blonde argued.

“To have your heart broken?” Effy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“To be shaken” Naomi explained with a shrug. “To at least try”

 

She wasn’t sure where the idea had come from, but now that it was out, Naomi couldn’t take it back. Effy considered her for a moment before smirking, clearly amused.

 

“That would apply to you too, you know? And to Emily as well”

“Yeah? Well… maybe I’ll consider it” Naomi said, smirking back. “Will you?”

“Maybe” Effy conceded with a mysterious wink.

 

When Naomi followed after her into the school, she had no idea if the teenager really meant it. She could only hope that she did. Because, really, the idea of Effy spending the rest of her life alone was not something Naomi liked at all. No one deserved to be that lonely in the end…

 

;;

 

When Friday morning finally arrived, Naomi was so eager that she woke up several minutes before her alarm clock rang. She tried to get back to sleep since she’d already set the bloody machine early enough as it was. Of course, all she could think about was her upcoming lesson so she didn’t sleep one bit. She eventually gave up and decided to spend extra time getting ready instead.

 

After a long shower, Naomi went back to her room to find something to wear. She’d known all along that getting dressed that morning would be a nightmare, but she hadn’t expected it to be _that_ painful.

 

After several minutes spent debating outfits and trying on several, Naomi was actually glad she’d woken up earlier than planned. With the amount of time it had taken her to find something to wear, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have ended up ridiculously late if she’d gotten up any later. In the end, she settled for a pair of nice dark ochre jeans and a slightly loose, thin white cotton button up shirt. She’d chosen white flats to go with the outfit as well as a few faithful bangles and a pair of black feather earrings.

 

When she was satisfied with her clothes, Naomi went back to her bathroom to curl her hair slightly and apply light make up. When she was done, she shamelessly pulled out her perfume and applied some on her neckline and wrists. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with her look. She had to admit she didn’t look like the teenager she’d been playing since going back to Roundview, though. No, today, Naomi was certainly looking a lot more like the 27 year-old woman she actually was. Part of her knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but another part of her- a part that was growing stronger every day- didn’t care much as long as Emily thought she looked nice.

 

A few minutes later, the blonde was ready to go. Her mood seriously deflated then. She’d been looking forward to today ever since her detention with Emily, but it hadn’t occurred to her until now that she had one of her last meetings with Kieran as well as a class with one Katie Fitch before she had her private lesson.

 

Naomi cringed as she sat in her car and turned on the ignition. She wasn’t looking forward to either of those. Sure, the promise of some time alone with Emily could pretty much carry her through any shit day, but she knew neither of those two prior engagements would turn out well.

 

The reasons why she thought her Art class with Katie would go shit were really rather obvious. After her little stunt on Wednesday, she knew the bitchy twin would be out for blood - and as much as the prank in itself had been satisfying, Naomi wasn’t looking forward to the teacher’s revenge.  If she knew anything about Katie at all, it was that there _would_ be revenge. 

 

The reasons why she wasn’t looking forward to her meeting with Kieran weren’t as obvious as the ones she had for Katie, but they were just as real. The thing with Kieran was that her assignment was quickly coming to an end with finals being next week and she still hadn’t presented him with any ideas for her article. She hadn’t even given him any useful information, not since Panda’s pyjamaparty and that had been at least 3 weeks ago. She knew her boss would be mad when she’d come in today with still nothing to say. She knew he wouldn’t understand because as far as he knew, Naomi hadn’t gotten closer to anyone. He’d think she’d done absolutely nothing. 

 

She knew the easy way out of that one would be to admit that she _had_ gotten closer to someone, to reveal what she knew about Effy, but Naomi couldn’t do that. She hadn’t been able to tell Kieran about Effy after they’d gone clubbing and she certainly knew she wouldn’t be able to tell him anything now. Especially not now that the teen trusted her, not now that they were friends.

 

By the time the blonde was done ruminating over those ideas, she had, sadly, arrived at the office. She stepped out of her car and walked into the building reluctantly. She walked into the Papers’ writing room and felt her heart accelerate. She continued to walk slowly towards Kieran’s office, stalling as much as possible on her way there- “Sheila! Is that a new cane? And it matches your glasses, brilliant!”, “Nigel, mate! How’s it going? I really like your huh… tie! Nice tie. Really brings out your eyes”.

 

“Campbell!” she heard Kieran’s voice from the end other end of the office. “Get your arse in here!”

 

She winced a bit at the fact that the man seemed to be in a bad mood already. Then, she did as she was told. She stayed silent as she walked into her boss’s office and closed the door behind her. She didn’t need her colleagues to hear how bad things were going for her.

 

“Okay, lassie” Kieran said once she was ready. “I’ve been more than patient with you and I understand you needed time and everything, but the fact is that this assignment is coming to an end next week and you still haven’t presented me with anything tangible. So please tell me you have something”

 

When he was done speaking, Kieran looked up at her hopefully and Naomi tried to smile, but didn’t really manage. She didn’t know what to say or what to do.

 

“Naomi?” Kieran inquired when she didn’t speak.

“I huh…”

“Have you learned anything new on Effy Stonem? Anything at all?”

 

Naomi inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She shook her head slowly, preparing herself for the fury she knew would come.

 

“Alright, that’s it Naomi” her boss said angrily and the blonde’s heart almost stopped.

“Wha… What?” she squeaked.

“That’s it” he repeated.

 

For a second Naomi thought she’d actually done it, she was fired and she’d ruined her fucking career, but then, Kieran continued to speak.

 

“I’ve tried being patient with you, but this is not working, is it? What part of ‘you will be out of here arse before head if you fuck this up’ did you not understand Naomi? Because, honestly, I don’t know what to tell you anymore” he said.

 

Then, he stood up and started pacing his office.

 

“I thought you could do this, you know? I really had faith in you, but you’ve brought me nothing!” he continued, sounding desperate. “I like you Naomi, you know I do. I still think you’re one hell of a writer, but you’re fecking this up. This piece is _huge_ , Blondie, or at least it _should_ be. It’s a project! First one the Paper tries! It was meant to be a big deal”

‘I know…” Naomi said weakly, her head down, looking at her knees.

“Your bloody arse is on the line lassie and I need to tell you, you’re as good as fired right now with what you have for this article”

 

The blonde gulped slowly, her stomach heavy. She was feeling sick. Here she was, sitting in front of her boss, getting told that she was soon to be out of a job and she _still_ couldn’t say anything about Effy. She was in trouble, she really was, yet, she couldn’t fucking betray the one friend she’d ever made in years apart from Cook.

 

“I won’t enjoy chucking you out of here, I really won’t, but I fecking will, Naomi. I won’t have any choice if you can’t produce something decent by the end of next week” Kieran told her calmly then, sitting back down. “Are you really sure you have _nothing_?” he asked again and waited for her to say something.

 

Naomi gulped again and squirmed in her seat. She _knew_ she had the solution to all this. She knew she could just say half of what she’d learned about the teen and she’d satisfy the man for a bit, but she fucking _couldn’t_. She was about to reply and say that she really didn’t have anything when there was a knock on the door.

 

Both Kieran and Naomi turned to look at it when it started opening, Kieran’s frown disappearing instantly when Gina’s head popped in with a bright smile. As horrible as she’d been feeling seconds ago, Naomi had to bite down on her bottom lip and roll her eyes at how adorably smitten with her mother Kieran looked.

 

“Can I interrupt for a second, darling?” Gina asked the man sweetly.

“Of course!” he instantly conceded.

 

Once she had his permission, Gina walked into the office and launched herself at Naomi, hugging her. The younger woman froze in surprise at her mother’s gesture.

 

“Naomi I am so happy!” her mother cooed excitedly, still not releasing her grip on her daughter. 

“Mum… What are you on about?” Naomi inquired.

“I’m talking about Emily of course!” Gina explained, finally letting go of her daughter.

 

Naomi opened her mouth to say something, but her mother cut her off.

 

“Cook called me yesterday to tell me about your little detention idea to talk to Emily and I am so proud you didn’t give up sweetheart! He told me you had another lesson with her tonight as well! I’m so excited for you, honey!” the woman started to say quickly.

 

The more she spoke though, the more Naomi blanched. She looked sideways at Kieran for a second and saw his face growing redder by the minute.

 

“Mum…” She tried to say to stop the older woman.

“I hope you’re going to try to be as honest with her as you can, given the circumstances love, because I really think this woman could be good for you! It’s been so long since you’ve fancied someone like that and-”

“Mum!” Naomi tried again, willing her to shut up right now.

“She’s really a lovely young lady! I think you’d make an adorable couple and, well, once you’ve handed in your article you could ask her out properly and-”

“MUM!” the younger blonde shouted.

 

Gina finally stopped talking, her eyebrows scrunching into a confused frown, until she turned her head and saw that Kieran was now bright red with anger. She smiled sheepishly at her daughter then, realising she had put her in trouble.

 

“I huh… I think I’ll leave you two alone again, shall I?” she said tentatively, backing out of the office slowly.

 

She sent her daughter one last apologetic look before closing the door behind her. The second the door had closed with a click, Kieran spoke.

 

“Okay, lassie, you have one minute to tell me who the feck Emily is” he said calmly, but through clenched teeth.

“She’s my English teacher” Naomi said weakly.

“English teacher? The one you’ve been having extra lessons with?” her boss questioned angrily.

“Yeah…”

 

Kieran took in a big breath then and set his stare on the young blonde. Naomi gulped in anticipation.

 

“What the fuck are you playing at Naomi?!” he yelled at her. “Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems to me that your mother just informed me that you have a crush on your English teacher _and_ that you got into detention this week?”

 

Naomi opened her mouth to answer, but when Kieran continued to shout, she shut it right back.

 

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong again Blondie, but I think this constitutes as fucking _something_! And _you_ are supposed to tell _me_ every _fecking_ thing!

“I… I….”

“You what?! Forgot to mention?! Do you realise it’s my bollocks on the line here too? Don’t you fucking understand that _I_ vouched for you to the executives on this and now I learn that you’ve been keeping things from me?!”

“I’m sorry” the blonde mumbled.

“You’re sorry?! Is that it? You’re one foot away from the door and you’re tainting _my_ reputation as well and you’re _sorry_? I _trust_ you, I give you an opportunity to boost your career because I have faith in you and you piss on me?” the man continued incredulously.

 

Naomi was feeling like shit now. She hadn’t been this low in a long time. She knew her boss was right to be angry, but it didn’t change the fact that she hated it. She had disappointed him and she hated that too. Kieran had always been very decent to her and, he was right, he _had_ trusted her more than anyone ever had and she’d done nothing for him in return.

 

“I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t know what to do Kieran… I didn’t expect to fall for her” she said sincerely.

 

He seemed to relax at her confession and nodded.

 

“Tell me now” he ordered.

 

Naomi nodded and did as she was told. She left out the part about the near kiss and the clubbing with Effy though. As shit as she was feeling for having lied to Kieran, she _still_ couldn’t betray her friend. When she was done, Kieran seemed positively calmer, a bit alarmingly so.

 

“And she’s been acting cold towards you? But you have a lesson with her tonight?” he said.

 

She nodded and he gave an evil smile.

 

“What?” she asked the man.

“Naomi this actually is brilliant” he said, looking gleeful now. 

“How so?” the blonde inquired.

“I’ve got an idea that might just save this article!” he announced proudly.

 

Naomi stared at him in surprise.

 

“Charm her” he then said and Naomi gaped.

 

“What?” She asked nervously.

“Charm her!” Kieran repeated. “Shouldn’t be too hard, you actually _like_ the woman! So charm her!”

“I… I don’t understand… why?”

“Don’t you see Naomi? This is perfect! A school teacher falls for her student; it would be the perfect kind of dramatic bollocks we need for that article” he explained and Naomi’s heart faltered.

“What?” she exclaimed. “You want me to charm Emily on purpose and then write an article about it?”

“Exactly!” Kieran said happily.

“No way!” Naomi piped up instantly.

 

She could never do that to Emily, there was no way. She would never betray the woman like that. Kieran frowned at her, his earlier anger coming back a bit.

 

“Why not? It’s not like you’ve got a better idea for that article, is it?”

“I’ll find one” Naomi said instantly.

 

There was no way in hell she would do that. She just couldn’t. Besides, if anyone didn’t deserve that, it certainly was Emily. The woman was the sweetest, kindest, most adorable person Naomi had ever met. She’d never do something that nasty to her.

 

“Will you? Reckon you can find something on Stonem, then?” her boss asked her.

 

Naomi blushed a bit and bit her bottom lip.

 

“Or someone else, but I’ll find something” she said.

“No” Kieran replied automatically, shaking his head.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no! I don’t want you to find a half arsed topic on some bloody pimply kid. I want an article on Effy Stonem or your Emily. One or the other, you choose” he told her.

 

Naomi’s heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. He couldn’t be serious, could he?

 

“But Kieran…” she tried to argue, but he cut her off.

“There’s no ‘buts’ Naomi. You’ve given me no choice. I tried to let you go on your own, but you have nothing. So I’m taking control of this and it’s Stonem or the teacher. You choose your story, Naomi, but you fecking well will have one.”

 

The blonde didn’t argue further. Honestly, there was no point, not with that kind of determination in Kieran’s eyes.

 

“Now get the hell out of my office” he told her and she left.

 

Naomi left the office without talking to her mother. She thought she might murder her if she did. She was in deep fucking trouble now and for the life of her, she had no clue how she’d get out of it.  She’d have to figure it out fast though, since her time was running out.

 

;;

 

Things didn’t get much better for the blonde once she got to Roundview. As she’d expected, when she walked into Katie’s classroom, the evil twin was not too happy to see her. Naomi had almost hoped the petite teacher would throw her out of the class so she wouldn’t have to attend it, but, of course, she hadn’t been that lucky.

 

Instead of throwing her out, Katie had let her stay, but had spent almost the entire lesson throwing digs at her. Naomi tried to stay calm and not let the bitch get a rise out of her, but it had been hard. When Katie had ‘accidentally’ knocked over Naomi’s clay project with the world’s most fake ‘whoops’, the blonde had wanted to throttle her.

 

“Guess you’ll have to start over real quick if you don’t want a zero” Katie had said with a sneer.

 

Effy had giggled at Naomi’s murderous glare and patted her on the knee to calm her down.

 

“If she thinks I’m going to make another pot she can shove it up her arse. I don’t fucking care about failing this stupid class” Naomi had said through clenched teeth.

 

Effy had laughed again.

 

“Do you realise that if you get with Emily, Katie will be your sister-in-law?” She’d mused once she’d stopped laughing.

“You’re not helping!” Naomi had whined, making the teen chuckle once more.

 

It was a total nightmare, but eventually the lesson did end. 

 

“Now the fun part begins” Effy told her with a smirk as they walked outside.

“Jesus, it better perk up because I’m about ready to shoot myself” Naomi whined.

“You can be so dramatic” Effy chuckled. “Just think about Emily” she continued. “The rest of your day is basically her, isn’t it?”

“Yeah” Naomi conceded with a goofy grin.

“God you’re revolting” Effy joked.

 

Naomi shrugged and they chuckled. Her mood did get a bit better afterwards though. Effy was right, after all, the rest of her day _would_ be filled with Emily and that had to be good.

 

;;

 

Effy’s prediction about things getting better turned out to be pretty accurate. Naomi’s English lesson had been a lot more pleasant than the last few she’d had these past two weeks. For one thing,  Emily had looked at her and smiled at her and it had made her feel a whole lot better. When the class had ended, the petite teacher hadn’t run off either, but had taken her time to gather her stuff so that Naomi had stopped to talk to her a bit. They hadn’t said much, but just a few words from Emily was enough to make the blonde feel much better. Admittedly, Naomi had been slightly afraid that the brunette would cancel their lesson together, but when Emily had told her to meet her after classes in the English classroom, her heart had soared with happiness.

 

Naomi had gone to the rest of her classes then, not really paying attention to anything. She was just counting down the minutes until the end of classes so she would be with Emily again.

 

She wasn’t sure how their lesson together would go. She knew what Emily had said about wanting to work on _that_ song and she knew it wasn’t perhaps the best idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. As long as she got to spend some time with Emily, she’d figure out the rest somehow.

 

;;

 

Lessons finally ended after a long day and Naomi couldn’t have been more happy or nervous about it. Now that the time had finally come to attend her private class with Emily, she was a lot more anxious. What would she even say to the other woman? Should she admit she had feelings for her as Effy had suggested? Should she just play it cool, try to remain as professional as she could until her assignment was finally over?

 

She knew she couldn’t reveal that she wasn’t really a student to the teacher though. She was in enough trouble already with her boss as it was without voluntarily blowing her own cover. She wanted to trust the other woman, trust her to keep her secret if she revealed it, but the fact was that there was no way for Naomi to know how the brunette would react.  And she just couldn’t afford to have her cover blown to the whole school if Emily flipped. Naomi’s job was already enough in jeopardy without her making it worse.

 

And what about the song? She knew she’d been telling herself all day that she’d figure it out once she was there, but now that it was actually time to go to the lesson, Naomi was realising she still had no clue as to what to do about it. Perhaps she could lie and find some other song to talk about… Somehow though she had a feeling Emily would be able to tell. The teacher had the uncanny ability to read her and, besides, Naomi didn’t want to lie to her. She was lying enough as it was.

 

She went to the washroom for a few minutes to fix her hair and make up a bit before meeting Emily. Never in her life had she fussed so much over someone else. It was making her so nervous to be this out of her depth. She couldn’t help it though, Emily had that effect on her. She was addicted and totally out of control. She couldn’t stay away from the other woman as much as she had wanted to at first. Now, she was way too far gone anyway to even try and restrain herself.

 

Naomi made it to the English classroom about fifteen minutes after the final bell of the day had rung. Emily was already there when she arrived and the blonde’s nervousness dissipated a little. Instead, she felt her stomach clench with glee and anticipation. The brunette hadn’t noticed her walk in yet and was poring over some papers like she usually did in her free time. Naomi took the time to perve on the other woman just a bit then.

 

Emily was rather gorgeous in general, wasn’t she? Today, she had decided to wear a pair of light skinny jeans along with a very simple black long sleeve shirt with three buttons open at the collar, leaving her collarbones a bit exposed. Even just that simple hint of skin was making Naomi’s own skin buzz. She was so undeniably attracted to the other woman, it was almost painful at times.

 

“Watching me correcting can’t be that fascinating, can it?” Emily suddenly said without turning her attention away from her papers.

 

Naomi blushed hard when she realised she’d just been caught red handed, staring at the other woman. She stayed rooted to the spot for several seconds before Emily lifted her head slowly to look at her. The brunette waited a full second then, her eyes just trailing along Naomi’s body, before smirking and raising her eyebrow at the blonde.

 

“Well come in and get settled. Didn’t you want that class?”

“Oh! Yeah!” The blonde nodded before walking in.

 

She had the uncanny impression that Emily’s gaze had followed her until she sat, but when she turned around to check, the teacher’s eyes were resolutely on her papers again.

 

A few seconds later, Emily was putting her papers away and getting up to sit down next to Naomi in the classroom.

 

“Hi” she said cutely, her lips curved into a gorgeous smile.

“Hi” Naomi replied, chuckling a bit.

“How are you?” Emily asked.

“Very good, you?” Naomi replied.

“Very good, thank you” the teacher said happily, her smile still lighting up the room.

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, both just looking at each other. Naomi wasn’t sure what Emily was thinking, but she personally couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful the girl next to her was. Her big brown eyes were shinning with intelligence and mirth, her skin flawless, her hair falling loosely around her face, framing it perfectly. Her lips were rosy and so fucking inviting, Naomi had to be careful not to lean in.

 

“So what have you been up to lately? Apart from setting up fireworks in my twin sister’s classroom?” Emily asked, tilting her head to the side a little as she asked.

 

Naomi chuckled and shook her head.

 

“Emily!” she said in a falsely shocked voice. “I didn’t! I _told_ you, didn’t I?”

 

It was the petite woman’s turn to chuckle and shake her head.

 

“Okay, go on, just lie, why don’t you? I guess I _am_ a teacher though…” She said pensively.

“Exactly. And how thick would I be to incriminate myself to a teacher?” Naomi teased.

“Right, well, in that case, let’s discuss something else, yeah?” Emily said with a smirk.

 

She seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, her nose scrunching cutely as she did so. Then, her eyes lit up and she turned to Naomi again.

 

“How about the Love Ball? Finals are next week and next Friday is the Love Ball, are you going?”

 

Without warning, Naomi’s body tensed completely at the mention of the stupid dance that had been a tradition of Roundview’s even when she had been a real student there. A shiver passed through her veins and her heart leapt into her throat.

 

“You okay?” Emily inquired immediately.

“Yeah… sure…” Naomi brushed off quickly.

“You don’t look okay… What is it? Finals or the Love Ball?” the teacher asked.

 

The blonde tried to chuckle, but didn’t really manage it. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn’t look at Emily. She knew she was grimacing and as much as she wanted to wipe that expression off her face, she couldn’t.

 

“Neither, I’m fine… So huh… why aren’t we doing the lesson?” she asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

 

Emily didn’t reply instantly, but instead observed her. Naomi grew nervous under her watchful eyes. It had to be unnerving really when it felt to her like the brunette was looking at her soul and not just her face. 

 

“Okay…” Emily said slowly, although Naomi could tell straight away that she hadn’t just dismissed her reaction. “What’s the song?”

 

Naomi opened her mouth, but closed it instantly. She just didn’t know what to say. She knew she’d asked the teacher to start the lesson, but she hadn’t expected her to say _that_. Emily continued to watch her, a smirk growing on her lips the longer Naomi stayed silent.

 

“Thought so” she said after a while. “You see Naomi, I know you a bit, don’t I? And if we’re going to talk about something emotionally important to you, we can’t just dive in. You need time to decide you trust me enough first” she finished with a wink.

 

Naomi almost gaped at her, mouth wide open, at how simply Emily had unravelled her. Emily smiled brightly at the effect she had caused.

 

“So… Knowing how good a student you are, I’m going to go on a whim and say it’s the Love Ball topic that touched a nerve. Good guess?”

 

Naomi’s surprise was soon replaced with a dark look. She really fucking hated the Love Ball. She’d spent years trying not to remember the thing existed in the first place. It had worked wonders before she had to go back toRoundview. Now, though, she could hardly avoid it, especially not with the teacher asking her about it.

 

Emily frowned in concern when she spotted Naomi’s darkening expression. She scooted her chair closer to the blonde and brushed her fingers lightly on the other girl’s shoulder. It lasted barely a second, but Naomi bit her bottom lip to stop herself from fucking moaning at how nice it felt to have Emily touch her like that.

 

“What’s the matter?”

“I just hate that dance” Naomi admitted.

“Why? You’ve never been, have you?” Emily inquired.

“Huh… yeah, I mean, I hate those kinds of dance” she corrected quickly. 

“Bad experience?”

“You could say that…” Naomi scoffed, losing herself for a moment in very old memories.

 

Emily let her for a moment, before bringing her back gently with another brush of her fingers. Naomi turned to look at the teacher, her brain screaming a thousand messages to her. Emily was so fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect in every little way. Naomi could barely take it. She stared for a bit and she was glad when the other woman let her. Then, she gulped and the moment was broken.

 

“I thought you’d want to go with your boyfriend” Emily said, averting her eyes a little.

 

Naomi frowned instantly, a scoff escaping her lips.

 

“My boyfriend?” she questioned.

 

Emily turned to look at her, a weird expression on her face that Naomi couldn’t quite place.

 

“Yeah… Aren’t you with that boy…? James, I think” she said slowly.

 

Naomi’s eyes widened.

 

“You mean Cook?!”

“Yeah, I think that’s him, James Cook”

“Oh dear God _no_!” Naomi exclaimed and started to laugh.

 

She had no clue where Emily had gotten the idea that she was dating Cook, but it was so ludicrous to her that she couldn’t help laughing loudly.

 

“Jesus! Cook is _not_ my boyfriend! Don’t get me wrong, I mean, he’s my best mate and I love him, but he’s also such a man whore I’d never go near that with a ten foot pole!”

 

Emily blushed cutely next to her, a smile slowly drawing on her lips.

 

“Oh” she muttered, her mouth staying in that shape for half a second. “I thought… Well…”

“You thought we were together?” Naomi asked incredulously. “Why would you think that?”

 

She couldn’t help sniggering some more. It really was fucking silly to imagine herself dating Cook. She just couldn’t picture it. She honestly had to know why Emily had thought they were.

 

“I… saw you kiss him in the Art classroom the other week” Emily admitted, her cheeks bright red, and the blonde’s mouth fell open.

“Shit, you did? That was nothing!” she quickly explained.

 

She didn’t want Emily to think it had meant something, not when it was _her_ she actually fancied.

 

“He was feeling pretty down so I gave him a peck. I’ve known him ages, he’s like a brother. Honestly, there’s nothing romantic going on between us” she assured.

 

Emily blushed even more, but smiled. Naomi wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but when the petite woman started giggling nervously, she joined in. They laughed together for a moment before Emily shook herself out of it, her cheeks still red.

 

“God, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed. I guess I’m just old fashioned! I saw you kiss him and I just thought he was your boyfriend. To me, kisses have always meant something” she explained.

 

Naomi nodded along.

 

“They mean something to me too, when I like… properly kiss someone or want to kiss someone it’s because… well, it means something” she said, finishing her sentence barely above a whisper.

 

She glanced at Emily’s lips for a second and when she looked back up, she could swear Emily was blushing harder. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look away. This wasn’t the time for a replay of what had happened outside the club, was it?

 

“Okay so… you’re not going to the Love Ball and you hate those things then?” Emily recapped, clearly to try to ease the tension.

 

Naomi turned to look at her again and smiled thankfully as she nodded.

 

“You’re lucky you can skip it. _I_ have to go” the teacher admitted.

“Yeah?How come?”

“I’m a chaperon” Emily explained, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

“So you don’t like these dances either, do you?”

“It’s funny actually because, in my teens, I’d have loved to go to a dance like that. They had a similar thing at the college I went to and I’d have loved for a girl I really fancied to take me without shame or fear. I’d have thought it was proper romantic, you know?” Emily shared. “But going as a teacher to chaperon is something else entirely and no fun at all!”

 

Naomi frowned a bit.

 

“No one ever took you? I can’t imagine that” she said, although as soon as she had she wondered if _she’d_ have taken Emily to the Love Ball if they’d gone to the same College and they’d met in her teens.

 

She wasn’t so open about her orientation back then, so maybe she’d have chickened out. Now though, as a grown woman, she couldn’t imagine ever being anything but proud to ask Emily Fitch anywhere.

 

“Oh no, someone did take me, a boy” Emily explained with an eye roll. “My sister thought he was well lush and I didn’t have the courage back then to admit I wasn’t into men. So I went with him. I had this huge crush on this girl though and I think I wanted to ask her, but I didn’t have the bottle to do it”

 

The blonde nodded slowly, willing the teacher to continue.

 

“Turns out I might have had a chance because the girl I had wanted to go with ended up going with some girl I’d never seen at our school before” Emily told her.

“Do you regret not asking her?” Naomi asked.

“No, I ended up hooking up with her later on and she was a horrible shag anyway” the petite woman said casually.

 

The blonde choked a bit, but then started laughing loudly. Emily laughed along with her although her cheeks were red once again and she looked surprised.

 

“I can’t believe I said that!” she exclaimed.

 

Naomi just continued to laugh, an impressed smile on her lips.

 

“It’s all your fault” the brunette complained. “You just make me say these things!”

“That’s it! Blame it on someone else!” Naomi said with an eye roll.

 

Emily giggled and shoved her shoulder playfully. The blonde was delighted by the contact.

 

“I shouldn’t tell you all this… You’re my student” the brunette said weakly.

“It’s after school hours, it doesn’t count” Naomi joked to reassure her.

 

Emily smiled kindly at her, but she looked a bit sad. When Naomi opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong, Emily started speaking again.

 

“Okay, time to turn the pressure on someone else, isn’t it?” the teacher said. “How about we start working on that lesson, yeah?”

 

Naomi tensed instantly.

 

“Jesus” Emily giggled. “How nervous are you?”

“Quite” the blonde admitted with half a smile.

 

The teacher locked her gaze with Naomi’s.

 

“Do you trust me?” she asked simply.

 

Naomi found herself nodding before her brain had even had time to process the question.

 

“Yeah” she said anyway, to voice what her body had already said.

“Good” Emily smiled. “I know sharing is hard for you and I feel like perhaps this song is about the part of yourself you find the hardest to share, am I right?”

“Yeah… it’s something like that…”

“I just want you to know that whatever you tell me stays between us. I’d never tell anybody else, if that’s what you’re worried about”

“No… I… I know you wouldn’t do that” Naomi assured the brunette.

 

Emily smiled again, her eyes telling the blonde that everything would be alright. Perhaps it was that above everything else that made her speak. She hadn’t wanted to, but she couldn’t lie to Emily. She couldn’t invent something that wasn’t true and deceive her like that when she was looking at her with such openness and softness.

 

“The song… it’s… well… It’s about a girl… It makes me think about a girl” Naomi admitted, her voice so low she wasn’t sure Emily could hear her.

“Oh?” The teacher said. “Is this what’s been bothering you? I thought you were okay with your orientation…”

“I am” the blonde said quickly. “It’s not the fact that it’s a girl it’s just… I don’t… I don’t know how to deal with those feelings I guess”

 

Emily nodded slowly, her eyes a bit out of focus as if she was analyzing every word out of the blonde’s mouth. She seemed so attentive that it made Naomi want to continue.

 

“I’ve never… I’ve never really felt this way before, about anyone. And I don’t… well I’ve never really shared these kinds of things with anyone. I don’t like to. I never have the words so…” she trailed off.

“But that song has the words?” Emily questioned softly.

“Yeah…” She said with a nod.

“What does it say?” The brunette asked huskily.

 

Naomi shivered a little and let out a shaky breath. Emily was so close now, probably too close for the conversation they were having. The blonde knew she probably should move away, but she couldn’t. She felt like having Emily this close to her was the only way she’d be able to say what she wanted to say, what she needed to say. It was a bit of a battle though because, somewhere inside her something was screaming at her to stop. It was faint though, brought away by Emily’s presence. So she continued.

 

“Well, in the song, he’s singing about winter in Canada at first and how it’s so very cold. He says that everything is frozen, everything sort of still, holding out for when summer will come again… He says how everyone is a bit desperate because winter seems so long…” she started to explain.

 

Emily’s eyes were locked on her now, almost unblinking. Naomi couldn’t stop talking.

 

“And then… then he says that he doesn’t feel the cold at all because he’s met this one girl who is just special… He loves her so much that it feels to him like he gets all the warmth he needs from her smile, like the sun shines through her eyes night and day so he’s never cold. She’s his sunshine…”

 

Emily gulped slowly, licking her lips. Naomi’s eyes followed the movement, making her gulp in turn.

 

“That… that sounds really beautiful” Emily whispered.

“Yeah… and then… then it’s spring again and everyone is waking up and everyone is warm again, except… except him because he’s lost her… and nothing will ever be the same because he’s lost her light and love…”

“Now that sounds sad”

“A bit… It’s mostly… It’s mostly the part about feeling like this one girl’s eyes is everything he will ever need in life that I… well… that I really like…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Because I understand what he means… I… I never did before, but I do now…”

 

Emily looked at her still and Naomi barely dared to breathe. They were still much too close for Naomi to be able to manage coherent and logical thoughts. She wasn’t thinking anymore, just feeling and acting. It was terrifying.

 

“What’s it called?” Emily asked then and Naomi could feel that this one question would change everything.

 

She gulped slowly, feeling her rational brain stop her from spontaneously answering. Then, Emily reached out her right hand and placed it on top of Naomi’s left, reassuringly. She brushed her thumb across the blonde’s knuckles.

 

“It’s okay…” she whispered, her brown orbs locked with Naomi’s blues. “You can tell me anything”

 

Then, it felt like the floodgates had been opened and the blonde could no longer hold it in.

 

“Dans les yeuxd’Emily” she said, her voice shaking a bit.

“Wha… what?” the teacher asked, her eyes widening a little.

“It… it means ‘In Emily’s eyes’” she finally admitted, feeling her heart beat furiously inside her ribcage.

 

Naomi sighed nervously, her whole body trembling from the weight of what she’d just admitted. She held Emily’s gaze as the teacher’s eyes widened even more, a dawn of understanding coming across her features. And then, the next thing Naomi knew, a pair of warm and soft lips had connected with hers.

 

She welcomed them as if they’d always been meant to be against hers. No hesitation, barely any surprise at all. Emily’s lips fitted against hers like no other pair of lips had ever. Her heart was beating so fast that Naomi was almost scared it would stop completely out of exhaustion.

 

Her hands had moved of their own volition, finding the petite girl’s waist and circling it enthusiastically. Somehow, Emily ended up sitting on her lap, her fingers in her hair, pulling her as close as she could be. Their tongues met in the middle somewhere, moans escaping lips and sighs falling into the ambient air.

 

Kissing had never felt so good before, never felt so right, Naomi thought.

 

She pulled Emily closer, tilting her own head to kiss the other girl deeper. Her heart screamed a thousand words of love right then and Naomi knew she was an absolute and total goner. Nothing would ever make her forget this girl, nothing would ever matter as much or feel so perfect. Nothing would ever set her senses alight like this, nothing would ever make her world fall apart as much. She couldn’t imagine it.

 

And then, almost as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Emily pushed herself off Naomi, fumbling a little to get to her feet. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Emily’s eyes wide with fear and panic, her lips red and swollen and her hair a bit messy.

 

Naomi didn’t dare move. She didn’t want to scare Emily, but, as it turned out, she shouldn’t have worried because Emily bolted anyway. How was it possible that one second, Emily had been in Naomi’s lap, holding and kissing her to within an inch of her life and the next she was gone?

 

The blonde bolted after her, fear gripping her guts. She needed to tell Emily everything, screw her article. She needed to tell the teacher who she really was and how old she really was. She couldn’t have the teacher worry that she’d just kissed her student, she couldn’t do that to her. So she ran as fast as she could to catch her, screaming her name in the almost empty corridors. But when she reached the main entrance and pushed the door open, she couldn’t see Emily anywhere. She knew the petite woman had gone through there, but once outside, she had no idea where she’d gone. Naomi looked around herself, feeling the panic engulf her, but no matter how much she looked, there was just no sign of the teacher.

 

Naomi crumbled to the floor, her head spinning. She sat herself on the front steps of the school, clutching her head between her hands. So much had happened she had a hard time to grasp it all. She had just kissed Emily and it had been amazing. Now, Naomi was left with two very distinct conclusions. First she was irrevocably, completely in love with Emily and second, Emily was gone.

 

“Fuck” she muttered to herself as she realised she had no clue where to go from there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 

Naomi wanted to cry.

 

She didn’t understand how her life had turned upside down so fast, but the fact remained that it had.  And now she just wanted to cry. She was sitting on her couch, her faithful sweatpants on, an old t-shirt and her eyes filled with tears.

 

After Emily had run out on her on Friday, Naomi had stayed on the College’s front steps for a while. Then, she’d seen the teacher’s motorcycle in the car park and had perked up a little. She’d walked to the vehicle and had decided to wait next to it. She’d figured that Emily would be back for it sooner or later and that she’d catch her then and explain everything to her.

 

She’d tell her about being a journalist and 27 and Emily would hopefully be relieved instead of unbelievably mad. They’d kiss again and it would be just as sublime and then she’d ask the teacher out on a proper date. Okay, so maybe she hadn’t really had any hope of that happening, but she could always dream, right?

 

Her dream had been crushed though when Emily hadn’t shown up to get her motorcycle at all. It was well past ten o’clock when Naomi finally decided to go home. She’d waited hours and the petite woman hadn’t shown up. She’d been starving and tired and emotionally drained, so she’d just gone home, her spirits as low as they’d ever been.

 

Cook had tried calling her, but she’d ignored his calls and messages. He’d buggered off after a while and had, thankfully, left her alone for the entire weekend.

 

Incidentally, her weekend had ended up being complete shite. She’d spent the entire time obsessing about Emily and what had happened between them. She was totally sure that she was in love with the other girl now. She didn’t know how that had happened, but she sure as hell knew that she was. She couldn’t stop replaying their kiss in her head, couldn’t stop thinking about Emily’s soft lips and tongue against her own. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she actually _felt_ whenever Emily was around, how a simple smile from the petite brunette was enough to brighten her day and how any kind of contact was enough to make her skin buzz.

 

How could she deny loving the girl when she could feel her heart expand and shiver in her chest at the mere though of her? How could she deny it, when it had felt to her all weekend like she could still feel Emily on her lips, still feel Emily on her lap? There was no denying it. Naomi had always been good at lying to herself, at hiding the inconvenient truths deep within her brain and soul, but this time it was too much.

 

She couldn’t ignore this feeling. How could she? How was it even possible to ignore such a feeling? Naomi could feel her hands trembling at memories of Emily’s face; lips and eyes and overly cute dimples. She could feel her heart beat loudly at the memories of all Emily’s _sounds_ ; whether it was her laugh, the groans she’d let out when the bell would ring in the middle of her sentence, the way she cleared her throat before answering a student’s question or the way she had moaned against the blonde’s lips on Friday night. She could also feel her chest inflame with anticipation and want and _need_ at the idea that she might get to discover _more_ about Emily.

 

Naomi had been a coward and a runner many times in her life. She hated feelings and the idea of being in love was terrifying to her. She’d have done everything in her power to deny this, but she couldn’t, not this time. She was still afraid, but she was certain; she was in love. Emily had taken over her entirely, taken over her mind, taken over her body. Naomi kind of hated that there was nothing she could do about it, but it was what it was.   

 

Perhaps it was because she felt so strongly about this that Naomi had decided over her dreadfully long weekend that she’d talk to Emily come Monday. She wasn’t allowed, she had to remain undercover and Kieran would kill her, but she couldn’t let it go - let Emily go. She had to explain to the other woman that it was okay, that _they_ were okay. They could be together and maybe, if Naomi managed to explain it well enough, Emily wouldn’t be too mad at her. The blonde could only imagine with a cringe how the teacher was feeling right now. Knowing the other woman, the blonde knew she’d be in a bad way. She _knew_ Emily wasn’t the kind of woman to lust after her students and she felt sure she had probably spent the weekend guilt tripping herself over what had happened between them, trying to make sense of _how_ it had happened.

 

It was why Naomi _needed_ to explain it to her, to explain to Emily that she just _wasn’t_ a student - that she wasn’t 17 and that Emily had done nothing wrong. She couldn’t bear the idea of her precious petite brunette beating herself up for something she hadn’t even done.

 

So when Monday finally came around, Naomi was more than ready to admit everything to the other woman. Of course, she had to find her first. Since it was the final week of classes, the students didn’t have their usual schedule. Instead, it had been replaced with a special one just for Finals. It made things easier in the way that Naomi’s usual load was now reduced, but it made things harder since she just couldn’t walk up to her English class and confront the teacher.

 

A feeling of dread first came to her when, after a full day of looking, Naomi didn’t locate Emily anywhere. It got considerably worse when she checked the car park and found the brunette’s motorcycle parked in the exact same spot it had been on Friday.

 

The dread didn’t hit her full force until the following afternoon though. The blonde had spent the entire day trying to find Emily, but without success. Finally having had enough, she’d decided to walk to the teacher’s lounge and knock on the door as confidently as she could. She’d been a bit relieved when the person that had answered hadn’t been Katie, but she’d been foolishly disappointed that it hadn’t been Emily either. Instead, an old woman had opened the door, looking at the blonde curiously.

 

“Yes dear? Can I help you?” She had asked.

“Yes actually… I huh… I was looking for Miss Fitch, Miss Emily Fitch” she’d explained her voice shaking ridiculously.

 

Then she had suddenly realised how formal that sounded - 'Miss Emily Fitch' - like something from a Jane Austen novel. She almost felt like adding 'I wish to tell her how ardently I admire and love her'.

 

Instead, she just said “Is she in here by any chance?”

“I’m afraid she’s not, dear” the teacher had answered. “Miss Fitch seems to have caught a bad bug over the weekend. She’s called in sick for the entire week”

 

Naomi’s heart had stopped and her stomach had churned painfully.

 

“Oh…” she’d whispered, feeling the first bout of tears well up in her eyes at the realisation that Emily was officially thoroughly avoiding her.

“I happen to be an English teacher as well though, love. Do you require assistance?” the older woman had asked kindly.

 

Naomi had tried to smile politely as she’d declined, but really, she had felt completely shattered inside and doubted that she did a very good job. She’d walked home right then, had thrown her clothes across her flat before grabbing her comfort ones. That was when she’d slumped onto her couch and had felt the urge to cry.

 

Emily was avoiding her and nothing was alright.

 

;;

 

On Thursday evening, Naomi was sat on her couch just like she’d been the two previous nights. She’d gone to Roundview during the day, just like she had the day before, in hopes that the old teacher had been mistaken and that Emily would be there. Sadly she hadn’t - there wasn’t any sign of the petite woman. Her motorcycle had remained untouched, parked neatly still.

 

To say that Naomi was now wallowing in her own self pity would have been correct. As pathetic as it was, there really was no point in describing it differently. She really felt like it was a stupid way of reacting, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to do anything beside sit in front of her telly and whine mentally about how Emily had disappeared from her life in an instant.

 

She didn’t know how to feel about it.  Hell, she didn’t know how she actually _was_ feeling about it. All she knew was that she felt like shit and she didn’t know how to stop it. Every time her heart beat, it throbbed a little, every time she exhaled, her throat ached and her stomach churned. She had been restless too. Naomi hated how she couldn’t really get it out of her head, get Emily out of her head. Why had she fucking met the girl in the first place if it was to all go to waste in the end? It just wasn’t fair.

 

Naomi was cut out of her brooding by a loud noise coming from her bedroom. She almost jumped out of her skin, her heart beating furiously. Then, she heard footsteps and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach with dread. She got up quickly, grabbing a lamp from a nearby side table, yanking the wire out of the wall. She gripped the object tightly, her hands trembling a little, her body quivering with fear.

 

She walked slowly towards her bedroom, her heart jumping every time she heard a new noise. She heard the distinct sound of her window being shut and a shiver ran down her spine. Someone had come into her apartment through her window. She continued to walk and stopped right outside her bedroom door, the lamp held high above her right shoulder. She heard footsteps again and gripped her improvised weapon tighter. When the door was opened and someone stepped out of her room, Naomi swung the lamp as hard as she could. The object collided forcefully against a forearm, smashing broken to the ground afterwards, and the person swore loudly.

 

“FUCKING SHIT!” the person said. “What the fuck Naomio?” it continued.

 

And then, Naomi’s brain caught up with her eyes and she realised exactly _who_ she’d just beaten up with a lamp.

 

“Cook?!” She exclaimed disbelievingly. “Jesus fucking Christ! What the actual _fuck_ are you doing?!”

“What am _I_ doing?!” he said incredulously. “You’re the one who just whacked me wiv a fuckin’ lamp, ain’t ya? What was that for?”

“ _You came into my flat through my bedroom window_!” Naomi yelled exasperatedly.

“Oh, did I scare ya?” the boy realised, rubbing his forearm.

“Well fuck!” Naomi groaned, throwing her arms in the air. “I thought you were a robber or something!”

 

He paused and looked at her comically for a moment before nodding slowly.

 

“Huh… yes, I could see how you might think that” he concluded, clutching his arm now.

 

It was then that Naomi realised he was bleeding. It figured, she’d swung that lamp really fucking hard. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Alright, come on, you twat. Let’s patch you up” she said, leading her friend to the bathroom. “Seriously though, why didn’t you fucking ring at my door?” she asked.

“Was afraid you wouldn’t answer” he explained. “Been ignoring me calls and texts all week, haven’t ya? I was worried. Besides, you made me crawl out that window once, I reckoned I could crawl in the same way”

 

Naomi tutted loudly.

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot” she said.

“Yeah well, I’m your idiot, ain’t I?” Cook said with a chuckle.

 

As he did, his hand moved against his arm and he winced a bit.

 

“Fuck me Blondie, you’ve got a mean swing” he commented as they walked into the blonde’s bathroom.

 

Naomi just laughed and shook her head.

 

“I mean it mate. You could like join a lezzer softball team, I reckon” he continued and she shoved him playfully.

 

Cook really was an idiot, but he hadn’t been wrong. He was her idiot.

 

;;

 

Once she’d patch up her friend, Naomi had led him to the living room where they’d both sat on her couch.

 

“So what’s up with you, mate?” Cook asked instantly.

 

He wasn’t one to beat around the bush and generally, Naomi loved him for it. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it now though. Part of her wanted to talk to him, but the other just wasn’t sure. She’d been already upset enough over this, somehow she was afraid to feel even worse if she discussed it with Cook.

 

Of course, her best mate noticed her dark expression instantly and furrowed his brow.

 

“Alright, Blondie. What’s going on? I thought you’d be well chuffed after your lesson wiv Emily, but you’ve been silent all week so I’m wonderin’”

 

At the mention of the brunette’s name, Naomi felt herself tense. She clenched her jaw and fought back the tears she could feel coming. Cook frowned even more.

 

“Did somethin’ happen?” he asked, his voice laced with worry. “Right, mate, you’re gonna have to tell me, yeah?”

 

The blonde let a long sigh escape her lips and she shook her head. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes not daring to meet Cook’s. He shuffled closer, but didn’t reach out to touch her. He didn’t ask again either, waiting for the blonde to speak on her own terms. She appreciated the gesture. After a slow and deep inhale, Naomi finally let it out.

 

“We kissed” she admitted, her cheeks coloring.

“What?!” Her friend exclaimed, a grin slowly forming on his lips.

 

Naomi smiled at him as well, only hers was full of sadness. Obviously noticing this, her friend’s grin morphed into a confused frown.

 

“You and Emily kissed?” he asked and Naomi nodded. “Mate I thought this was what you wanted… Why d’you look so fucking sad?”

 

The blonde bit her bottom lip again, her chest heaving with difficulty with each breath she took. She was finding it hard not to burst into tears at the moment.

 

“Was it shit?” Cook asked.

 

Naomi scoffed and shook her head vigorously.

 

“It was… fuck Cook” she muttered. “It was fucking perfect”

“I don’t get it then…” he said sincerely.

 

Naomi frowned.

 

“It’s just… She ran away, Cook…” she explained.

“She ran away?” the boy asked looking surprised.

 

He waited a beat before cackling loudly.

 

“Jesus Blondie, I knew you were out of practice, but I didn’t reckon you’d be _that_ bad a kisser” he teased.

 

When the blonde’s eyes filled with tears though, he quickly lost his grin.

 

“Naomio…” he backtracked softly. “I was just messing wiv ya, mate. D’you know why she ran away?”

“No… I mean… Yes, I _know why_ , but she just left… I didn’t even… Fuck… One minute we were snogging and the next… she was gone”

“Did ya try talking to her?” he asked.

“Course… she hasn’t been to Roundview all week. Proper avoiding me I reckon” Naomi explained, her voice shaking now.

“Are you sure it’s that? I mean, maybe she’s not-”

“I’m sure” she interrupted.

 

Cook shut up instantly and looked at his friend. Naomi didn’t look back at him though. She was too focused on fixing her gaze on some random spot on her wall. She wasn’t really looking at it though, her mind lost in memories.

 

“We kissed and it was… I can’t even fucking put it into words… It’s like it shook me up inside completely, you know? But the next second she was gone and you didn’t see the look of horror on her face…” Naomi said. “I don’t think she ever wants to see me again” She continued, a tear sliding down her cheek.

 

Cook shuffled even closer, his hand settling on top of Naomi’s thigh. The blonde let herself lean against him, fucking grateful for his strong body holding her up.

 

“Blondie, you don’t know that, do ya?” he said calmly.

“Don’t know what?”

“That she never wants to see you again. I reckon she’s just flipping, mate. You’ve said it yourself, yeah? It’s like illegal for her to shack up wiv her students and there she’s snogged you and well, that’s got to be shit from her point of view, innit?”

 

Naomi sniffed and nodded into his chest.

 

“She don’t know, does she? She thinks you’re 17, mate” he continued.

 

Naomi nodded again.

 

“I wanted to tell her” she admitted then.

“Tell her? That you’re not really 17?”

“Yeah” Naomi said. “That and everything… When I saw her running away, looking so fucking terrified, I wanted to tell her”

“Why didn’t ya?”

“She didn’t let me… I would have otherwise”

 

It was Cook’s turn to nod.

 

“Why don’t you tell her now then?” he asked.

“I wanted to… but didn’t you hear me? She hasn’t been at Roundview all week” she reminded her friend.

“And you’ve already given up, haven’t ya?”  

 

Naomi shrugged. She hadn’t _really_ , but then again, the week was almost over wasn’t it? And with that week the semester would be over as well. If Emily didn’t want to see her then what could Naomi do?

 

“I don’t know where to find her” the blonde said.

“Bollocks, Naomio” Cook called out instantly.

 

Naomi sat up straight again, turning her head to frown at her friend.

 

“What?” she asked, confused.

“I said, bollocks. You know where to find her” he repeated.

“I don’t” she said with a frown.

“Yeah you fucking do” Cook pressed.

 

Naomi stared at him blankly.

 

“The Love Ball!” he provided when she still didn’t have a clue.

 

Her heart made an uncomfortable lurch in her chest and she winced at his suggestion.

 

“Now I know how you feel about that dance Naoms, but like, it happened _years_ ago, didn’t it? Besides, you know Emily’s gonna be at that dance, _every_ teacher is. It’s your best shot”

 

The blonde’s heart beat loudly and she sighed. Cook had a point, she _knew_ Emily had been supposed to go. It would be the surest place to find her, but then again…

 

“What if she skips that too?” She asked.

“What if she doesn’t?” he shot back.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip nervously, considering the option for a minute. She _had_ told Emily she wouldn’t be at the Love Ball, so if the petite teacher really was avoiding her, then perhaps she’d feel safe to go to the dance… Of course, just the idea of stepping into the school’s gymnasium was making Naomi sick. She had no particular wish for reliving _that_ night and she felt sure that she _would_ if she went to that stupid dance. On the other hand though, if it was her only chance of seeing Emily and explain everything to her… But then again, did she still _want_ to explain everything to the other girl? Wouldn’t it just be better if she forgot anything had ever happened and moved on?

 

Naomi’s heart scoffed the second she considered forgetting. Right… What she’d actually forgotten was that there was _no way_ she’d be able to forget. Perhaps she could still move on though. Besides, letting go of Emily was the wisest move to do if she wanted to preserve her career.

 

“You could go to the Love Ball” Cook suggested suddenly cutting through Naomi’s musing. “And if ya see Emily you could talk to her”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea…” Naomi said softly, not sure if she was meaning her words at all.

“What d’you mean?” Cook asked her, his brow furrowing in confusion.

 

She trailed her eyes on the floor for a moment, hesitating a bit before speaking again

 

“Look… Maybe it’s for the best. I mean, yeah alright, the kiss was really great, but I’ve been lying to her Cook… I mean… I’ve been meeting with her regularly for weeks and I’ve let her believe I was a 17 year old student. Now she’s probably fretting over the whole thing and she has no idea she hasn’t done anything wrong… I don’t know how I can expect her to ever want to talk to me again after I’ll have admitted that I lied to her so much… Besides… If I blow my own cover, I’m screwed. The fact that I’m a fake student will leak and we’ll loose the scoop and I’ll certainly be out of a job… I guess… I guess I should just leave it” she explained slowly.

 

She felt her heart twinge horribly at the thought of letting go and bit hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from losing it. Cook sighed next to her and shook his head.

 

“Fuck sake’s Blondie, will you _look_ at yourself for a minute?” He said, disbelievingly.

“What?” She asked.

“You’re obviously upset about this” he exclaimed forcefully.

“It’s not _that_ bad” she lied, her voice cracking ridiculously.

“Yeah, it is! You know what I think, love?” he said then, his features turning serious. “I think you have really strong feelings for that girl and you’re being a chicken shit abou’ it” he finished harshly.

 

Naomi winced at the accusation, her eyes welling up with tears once again.

 

“I know how you get about these kinds of things, don’t I? You don’t ever get attached, you pretend you don’t care. You’ve always been a bit like that, but ever since you-know-what, it’s been worse. And I fuckin’ regret not doing anythin’ abou’ it, mate, because I saw it was getting worse and worse and I just let you be, you know? I figured you’d figure it out on your own terms when you were ready, but you’re not doin’ anythin’. You fancy that Emilio more than you’ve ever fancied _anyone_ and that scares the shit out of you, don’t it? I get it, I do, but how long ya expect to live like that mate? You’re fuckin’ lonely and you know it. I haven’t seen you so happy since Emily walked into your life and now you’re just giving up? Come on Naomi…” he said.

 

Naomi’s lips wobbled at her friend’s words. She’d always known he knew her really well, but he’d never been so frank to her about anything before. The shock added to the fact that she’d been feeling bloody vulnerable to begin with finally managed to break her a bit. Silent tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

 

Years. It had been _years_ since she’d felt even remotely that bothered about anything or anyone. She’d shoved herself so deep into her work for ages that she’d forgotten there was anything else. Sure, between Cook and her mum, she’d had some sort of social life, but she’d never really let anyone _in_. She hadn’t always been this cold, she knew Cook was right. She hadn’t always been like this, this… reclusive. She had been different at one point, approaching people and friendships with carefulness, but not outright disdain and disinterest.

 

She’d pretended she was fine. She’d done a great job about it too. She’d build up walls around herself, around her heart. She’d managed to keep it so safe, that she hadn’t really been hurt, not really shaken. But Cook was right. She _had_ been lonely. She’d gone to work every day and gone home every night and she’d pretended she was fine, but really, she wasn’t. Naomi had been splendid at going through the motions, but splendid or not, it couldn’t erase the loneliness that weighed down her heart.

 

And then… then she’d met Emily who fucking made everything better. She’d met Emily, that one tiny woman who made her want to be a better person, who made her heart swell and her hands shake.

 

Everything had fallen into place after that, hadn’t it? She’d let Emily get to her, she’d let her break small pieces of her wall and just like that she hadn’t been impenetrable anymore.  Others had started affecting her as well, others like Effy and Freddie and Panda who had wormed their way into the blonde’s life in the most unexpected way. She hadn’t wanted to get attached to anyone, but now she was and curiously, she wasn’t as lonely anymore.   

 

Cook was looking at her silently, patiently. Naomi knew he was waiting for her to do something, to say something. She knew he was waiting for her to either admit he was right or deny his words like she had always done in the past. A small part of her felt inclined to lie and tell him he was wrong, but it quickly shut up when she realised, she didn’t want to lie anymore. So she breathed in shakily and nodded slowly, finally admitting he was right about her.  

 

Nodding to himself as if he was satisfied with her response, Cook continued.

 

“It’s okay to be scared, ya know?” he said softly. “But tell me this, mate, yeah? How do you feel about her?”

 

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and Naomi bit down a sob. She knew the answer to that question, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to voice it.

 

“Come on Naomi” Cook said seriously, his hand squeezing her knee affectionately. “I _know_ , yeah? I just want you to say it. You _need_ to fucking say it” He urged her.

 

She took in a deep breath, letting her feelings hang on the tip of her tongue. She closed her eyes, more tears falling down her cheeks and opened them again.

 

“I… I love her” she whispered, half sobbing.

 

Her heart opened up and squeezed all at the same time. It felt to Naomi like she’d finally just opened up that part of her that she had kept tightly shut for years. With just 3 simple words, her world had shifted. She would never again be Naomi Campbell, that girl who didn’t give a toss about anyone and who was perfectly fine on her own.

 

When the blonde thought to herself that perhaps she didn’t mind not being that person anymore, she was almost immediately stopped by the memory that Emily had ran… Fuck… She couldn’t forget that, could she? She couldn’t forget that Emily had ran away from her, that Emily had skipped the last week of school entirely and that Emily would probably hate her for all the lies she’d told. How did anyone deal with their hearts being opened up and then crushed instantly?

 

“God Cook… I love her so fucking much… But this is so bad… I’ve lied so much” she whispered. “I can’t stop thinking about her, I don’t know how. I just… I just… I love her… Fuck I love her” she babbled before her friend grabbed her and held her in his arms.

 

She let herself sob against his chest for a bit and it felt alright. The weirdest thing about being this open was that, once she had stopped crying this hard, she felt lighter than she’d felt in the past decade. It was like the weight had finally been lifted from her heart, but also like she’d been breathing through a mask for so long and now she wasn’t anymore. She left the safety of Cook’s arms and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

 

“Better?” the boy asked her.

 

She nodded and gave him a feeble smile. He smiled back a lot more powerfully than she did.

 

“Now” He started, putting on a serious face once again. “It’s time to face the music, innit Naoms? It’s time to fuck those demons of yours. So you’re gonna go to the fucking Love Ball and you’re gonna find Emily and you’re gonna tell her everythin’ from who you really are to how you feel. Then, hopefully, you’re gonna have one hell of a shag”

 

Naomi chuckled genuinely for what felt like the first time in a while.

 

“Doubtful about the shag”

“Well if it happens, I want pictures”

“Not a fucking chance” she said shaking her head.

 

They smiled at each other, until Naomi remembered that her job was in a precarious state and frowned. Her friend noticed her expression, but she didn’t give him the time to inquire and found herself speaking first.

 

“What about my job, Cook?” she asked seriously. “If I tell Emily, chances are I _will_ lose my job”

“Fuck that!” her friend responded forcefully. “Fuck that stupid cunting job if they’re too fuckin’ dumb to see how fucked they’d be to lose ya” he continued just as forcefully.

 

Naomi smirked thankfully at her best mate.

 

“Besides” He added. “Think you’ll find Emily is worth any fucking job, isn’t she?”

 

The blonde’s lips curled into a sincere smile and she felt sure her eyes shinned with fucking stars then because, yes, Emily really was fucking worth it.

 

There really was only the one course of action then, wasn’t there? She had to go to the Love Ball.

 

;;

 

The next day, Naomi barely did anything but fret. It was Friday and the Love Ball that would end the term would take place in the evening. After her talk with Cook, Naomi had felt marginally better, but she was still extremely nervous. She’d woken up in the morning, unable to sleep, her mind buzzing and fretting over the evening to come.

 

As the day went by, Naomi tried to distract herself as much as she possibly could, but it still passed incredibly slowly. Nevertheless, the blonde was all fired up with a brand new determination now. She’d find Emily and she’d talk to her. She _had_ to.

 

At around noon, the blonde’s determination faltered a little when she realised she had absolutely no clue what to wear for the evening. It wasn’t like she didn’t own a few dresses already, but when she browsed through her selection quickly, she didn’t find anything that suited the occasion. She needed to make an impression or, at least, she _wanted_ to make an impression. Emily would be less likely to blow her off if she looked stunning, right? Perhaps she’d been hanging out with Cook too long, but it was worth a shot. It was with that conclusion that Naomi had gone shopping.

 

When she came back to her flat, a few hours later, the blonde promised herself she wouldn’t go shopping again anytime soon- she’d been stepped on by an old lady who hadn’t even bothered apologising and she’d been actually fucking _followed_ by an over eager saleswoman.

 

It had been worth it though, she guessed, because the dress she’d bought was fucking gorgeous. It was made of a silver fabric that wasn’t silk, but almost glowed like it was. It left her shoulders bare, hugging her chest snugly before falling in beautiful waves around her waist and legs.

 

Yes, the dress sincerely looked great and it looked even better on her. Cook would have been proud. She’d certainly get Emily’s attention now.

 

;;

 

When the time finally came for Naomi to leave for the Love Ball, her anxiety had barely subsided. Still, she had to go. There was no way around it anymore.

 

She spent a great deal of time fixing her hair and makeup before leaving and when she was done she had to admit she was rather proud of herself. She looked quite nice.

 

She grabbed her car keys and braced herself. This was it. There was no turning back. She inhaled and exhaled a few times, willing her heart to slow down a bit before she set off to Roundview. She was still very nervous, that much was obvious, but she could do this, she _needed_ to do this.

 

So she put on a pair of heels that matched her dress, left her flat and headed for her car. She _could_ do it.

 

;;

 

Naomi arrived at Roundview, her stomach in knots. She parked her car close by, no longer caring if anyone saw her in it. She was about to blow her own cover to Emily, for fuck’s sake, the time for secrecy was pretty much over.

 

She walked as confidently as she could towards the entrance, scoffing mentally as she spotted the huge heart that had been set around the main doors. It was the same set up that had been used in her time, but without the big flashing words of ‘Love Ball’ above it all.

 

Naomi didn’t spend more time than she needed to inspect her surroundings and just walked in. She had noticed though, in her brief scan of the place, that Emily’s motorcycle was still where it had been all week.

 

Inside, the school had been decorated slightly. Hearts on strings set up randomly, paper cupids and red garland; it was so tacky it could have been a set up for Valentine’s Day. Naomi walked through the corridors, making her way between the teens to the gymnasium. Just like the last time she’d gone to the Love Ball all those years ago, the school was ridiculously crowded.

 

There were people everywhere; boys in tux with smug grins and girls in dresses giggling annoyingly. There was music playing already in the background, but Naomi could tell the dance hadn’t exactly started either. People were still looking fresh, hair and make-up still nicely done, no red and sweaty cheeks from dancing. She continued to walk towards the gym, the music growing louder as she did.

 

Her heart was beating furiously and not just because she was nervous. With every new step, Naomi could feel her chest tightening, her brain vibrating with memories. Her hands were shaking, so she clenched them together as she continued to walk.

 

In no time at all, she made it to the gym. She braced herself a bit as she made her way into the room, balloons and garlands everywhere. It was a bit uncanny how she felt like she was going to be sick, yet everyone around her looked happy. She took a few steps, delving deeper into the room.

 

It was nice, in a way, she thought. They’d decorated the place prettily, the lights were quite nice, the ambience actually pleasant. It didn’t make the blonde’s heart any less sick, but she could recognize a nice set up when she saw one. The gym was full of students too, a stage at the far end barely visible between the mob of people. Still, Naomi noticed a stand in the middle of the stage and a large white screen hanging on the wall. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the sight, but she wasn’t sure why.

 

She tried not to look, but it barely took a second before Naomi’s eyes shot to the mezzanine overlooking the gym. Her stare lingered as she observed the rows of benches up there, stacked neatly one after the other. She glanced at the door at the far back and wondered for a second if it was locked.

 

 _“Probably”_ she thought gloomily.

 

She snatched her eyes away from the mezzanine and closed them for half a second. She was here for Emily and Emily alone. She had to remember that.

 

When she opened her eyes again, there was a new resolve in them. She had to find Emily and that was all that mattered. She repeated it to herself as if it was a mantra.

 

_“Emily, just Emily”_

 

Naomi set out in search of the teacher, her eyes scanning the room rapidly. Her heart started beating loudly in her ribcage as if it was some sort of clock, reminding her with each beat that her time was counted. She had one night to find Emily and after that, she’d have lost her chance. There was no way she’d be able to find the other woman when the summer holidays hit and by the time the next term would start it would be entirely too late. No, Naomi had to find Emily tonight.

 

Her eyes continued to search the room frantically until a few people moved on her right and her eyes caught a tiny shape on the opposite side of the room. It lasted one blissful moment, but her heart leapt in her throat as she recognised Emily. Naomi’s head snapped as she turned it with force, her eyes focusing on the corner where she had glimpsed the teacher. She started to walk towards that corner, trying her best not to shove people out of her way, but the blonde was getting increasingly frustrated as more people kept putting themselves in between her and Emily.

 

Then, when she was perhaps half way there, people moved again and a path cleared itself straight to the tiny teacher. Naomi let a shuddered breath escape her lips as she was able to take in the other woman’s appearance this time.

 

Emily looked breathtaking in a simple black dress, her hair tied into a loose bun, brown locks framing her perfect face. Naomi’s breath caught in her throat when Emily turned around slightly and she noticed that her dress had an open back, revealing more of the teacher’s skin than Naomi had ever seen. She started walking faster then, determined to make it to the other woman.

 

Her eyes were set and so was her course. She felt like some predator zoning in on its prey. As if sensing her gaze, Emily eventually turned around, her head moving slowly until her own gaze locked with Naomi’s. The blonde almost faltered when Emily just looked at her then, completely open for one brief moment. In that one moment, she saw it all in the other woman’s eyes; the anguish, the sadness, the surprise, but also the undeniable attraction, the undeniable force that had driven Naomi to the brunette to begin with. They were connected, she could tell. There was something between them she’d never felt with anyone else before and just for that, the blonde couldn’t give up on them.

 

Naomi was just a few meters away when she bumped into someone forcefully. Her eyes left Emily’s as she turned around, ready to apologise to whomever she’d just almost knocked over. The blonde trailed her eyes to the person and her brain registered who it was just as they yelled an angry “Watch it”. She groaned internally.

 

 _“Katie Fitch, of fucking course”_ she thought to herself.

 

Apparently, Katie was thinking similarly because she looked at Naomi and rolled her eyes.

 

“Course, some lazy slob bumps into me and it’s _you_ ” she said with disdain.

“So happy to see you as well, Katie” Naomi deadpanned.

“It’s Miss Fitch to you” her least favourite twin snapped and it was Naomi’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

The blonde shifted her gaze from Katie to look at Emily, but when her eyes found the spot, the other twin was no longer there. She groaned out loud this time, swearing under her breath.

 

“Uh, hello?” Katie said annoyingly to get her attention. “Did you hear what I said?”

 

Naomi clenched her teeth together, feeling her anger rise and snapped her eyes back to Katie. She was sick and tired of the other woman’s shit. She’d been putting up with the petite girl’s attitude ever since her arrival at Roundview because she had to stay in character, but now she had had enough of it.

 

“I fucking heard you alright” Naomi replied sharply.

“Don’t talk to me like that” Katie snarled automatically.

 

The blonde felt her nostrils flare as her anger reached boiling point. Enough was enough.

 

“Listen to me very carefully Katie” she began, her voice menacing. “I put up with your bullshit and bullying because you were a teacher and everything, but now the term is over. You are no longer my teacher and I can drop the compliant act and talk to you the way it fucking pleases me. Got that?!”

 

Katie’s own nostrils flared and her cheeks reddened with rage. There was no doubt to the blonde that no one had ever talked to Katie Fitch like that. She was almost proud for a second to be the first.  

 

“Term over or not, I’m still a fucking teacher and you owe me some respect, you self-satisfied bitch” the petite woman said through clenched teeth.

 

Naomi scoffed arrogantly and shook her head.

 

“Fuck you” she said simply. “I’ll treat you the way you deserve and you do _not_ deserve my respect”

 

She really didn’t care about Katie Fitch and she was done playing nice. She was wasting her time talking to her at all anyway. She had better things to do, like finding Emily.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me” Naomi said as she started walking away.

 

She stopped in her tracks though when the music was turned off suddenly and the lights directed to the back of the gym. Naomi lifted her gaze to see Doug standing on the stage, the former white screen behind him now blue. The man smiled enthusiastically to the crowd before walking to the microphone that had been installed on the stand.

 

“Welcome everyone!” he greeted happily.

 

There was a general groan of recognition before Doug started speaking again.

 

“I am so happy to see so many of you here tonight! It’s a pleasure to have you all”

 

He paused to glance at the room.

 

“Now, before we start dancing properly, I have an announcement to make”

 

Naomi frowned curiously. It was quite rare that Doug had announcements. The last time she could remember was when he’d announced there would be student elections and God knows that had turned out to be a disaster. Somehow, Naomi doubted this announcement would be much better. It was Roundview after all…

 

“As most of you know, the Love Ball has been part of Roundview’s traditions for a long time. When it was started years ago, no one knew it would have quite the popularity it has today. The Love Ball is a perfect event to celebrate the end of classes and let yourselves loose after one stressful semester. It has known its fair share of success and it is probably the most enjoyed event Roundview hosts”

 

Naomi’s frown deepened and she wondered where the hell the teacher was going with this. She looked around herself to see many students with equal frowns on their faces. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one wondering. Doug smiled kindly at them before going forth with his speech.

 

“As enjoyable as it mostly is, I have to say that the Love Ball has also known its rather… tragic nights”

 

The blonde’s blood froze in her veins at the Principal’s words. He couldn’t mean…

 

“Alas, this year’s edition of the Love Ball reminds us of perhaps the most tragic of events that’s ever transpired at Roundview”

 

 _“No… Fuck”_ Naomi thought, quickly doing the maths.

 

“10 years ago, a young girl lost her life on the night of the Love Ball” Doug said grimly and Naomi’s heart stopped. “To commemorate her passing, the administration of Roundview has decided, with the permission of her family, to rename our famous annual dance”

 

The man paused for a second as he turned around, a remote in his hand now. He pointed it at the screen and the next second, a picture of a young girl had appeared and Naomi felt like she was about to faint.

 

“The Love Ball shall now be known as the ‘Sophia Moore Memorial Dance’” Doug said with a sad smile. “May her poor soul rest in peace”

 

 He waited a few seconds in silence. The whole room did. Naomi stared at the picture, unblinking. She was feeling numb, her limbs feeling suddenly heavy.

 

“I will be back later to tell you more about our dance’s new namesake. In the mean time, enjoy your night!” Doug concluded. “Ogie Ogie Ogie!” he yelled cheerfully, but no one replied.

 

The music returned and Sophia’s face disappeared from the screen. Naomi stayed rooted to her spot a few seconds longer. She was finding it hard to breathe, her brain invaded by a flood of memories.

 

 _“Don’t think about that”_ She chastised herself.

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on Sophia, not tonight, not _ever_. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

 _“Emily_ ” She reminded herself. _“Just Emily”_

 

And with that, she set out in search of the teacher.

 

;;

 

As Naomi left suddenly, she never noticed that Katie had been looking at her. The petite woman was frowning deeply as she looked at the quickly disappearing blonde.

 

“What the actual fuck was that about?” She muttered to herself.

 

She didn’t know why Naomi had gone as white as a sheet upon seeing a picture of a student that had died _10_ _years ago_ , but Katie felt sure there had been a reason and whatever that reason was, she wanted to know it.

 

A smirk slowly crept on Katie’s lips.

 

She didn’t know what she’d find, but as she exited the gym and headed to the library to investigate about Sophia Moore and the circumstances of her death, the teacher had a distinct feeling she was about to stumble onto something big.

 

Katie’s feelings were rarely wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

 

Naomi’s heart was still racing and her limbs were still shaking from having seen Sophia’s picture as she started walking around the crowded gym again. She hadn’t expected that, fuck, she really hadn’t. She knew going to the Love Ball would be painful, she knew she’d be confronted with thoughts and memories of what had happened, but she hadn’t expected it to be so blatant.

 

Somehow, she’d thought she’d be able to deal. She’d thought it would be just her and her head and she’d figure out how to let go of this story. She’d even thought foolishly for a second that Cook had been onto something and perhaps facing her ‘demons’ as he had called would be a good thing. Now though, now that she was confronted with her past, now that it had been shoved in her face, she wasn’t sure she’d been ready at all.

 

“ _Don’t, for fuck’s sake_ ” she thought. “ _Just focus on Emily_ ”

 

She darted her eyes around the room, trying desperately to spot the teacher. More than ever now, Naomi could feel the urgency of the situation. Now that Emily had seen her, there was no way to know if she’d escape before the blonde could talk to her. That couldn’t happen.

 

She searched harder, her eyes travelling fast from body to body. There were so many people here, it was uncanny. How was she supposed to find Emily if the other woman didn’t want to be found? Naomi could only hope she’d be lucky a second time.

 

The blonde was completely focused on her task, eyes travelling as fast as they could. So when a hand grasped her wrist, she almost jumped out of her skin.

 

“What the-?” she exclaimed, trying to tug her arm away.

“Lassie, relax” a familiar gruff voice spoke as she turned around.

 

Her eyes widened as she set them on the person that had grabbed her. Her brain finally made the connection.

 

“Kieran?!” she asked in surprise. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too” her boss scoffed before letting go of her wrist.

 

Naomi observed him slowly, her eyebrows scrunching when she realized what he was wearing. She wasn’t sure what the worst thing about his outfit was though; the forest green colour of the tuxedo he had decided to wear, its ridiculously wrinkled state, its mouldy smell or the mustard tie he had around his neck. The man looked like he had dressed formally, but he looked even more like a homeless man than he usually did.

 

“Huh… hi” she said slowly, still taken aback.

“Hello” Kieran replied, once again pleasantly.

 

Naomi was still frowning, wondering what on earth her boss was doing at the ball until a thought hit her.

 

“Are you checking up on me?!” she demanded, feeling herself get angry.

 

She knew Kieran hadn’t been happy with her after their last meeting, but if he’d thought that tailing her to the Love Ball would be a good idea, he had been sorely mistaken.

 

“Fecking hell, Naomi” the older man grunted in reply. “It’s not all about ya, is it?”

“Oh…” the blonde acknowledge, calming down slightly. “Then why are you here?”

“Was invited, wasn’t I? Or at least the Post was” he started explaining. “They wanted coverage on this Sophia Moore name business”

 

Naomi’s heart leaped in her chest at the mention of the other girl’s name and she sighed shakily.

 

“Right…” she whispered, her eyes looking down at the floor for a moment. “Hang on, why are you the one here then? Hardly the type of coverage for the chief editor, is it?”

 

Kieran gave her a wicked smile.

 

“Well I reckoned it wouldn’t hurt to check up on you a little. I figured you’d be here” he admitted.

 

Naomi’s anger came back with a vengeance.

 

“Nice” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“You’ve brought this on yourself, lassie” Kieran told her sternly. “If ya had an article, I wouldn’t need to be here”

“I _will_ have an article” Naomi defended automatically.

 

Her boss observed her for a few seconds, before scoffing.

 

“We both know you better” he told her. “Just don’t forget what we’ve discussed. Stonem or the teacher” he reminded her.

 

Naomi felt her body stiffen. Kieran glared at her in response.

 

“You got that, haven’t you Naomi?” he asked her.

 

She shifted from one foot to the other and darted her eyes around instead of answering.

 

“Naomi” Kieran growled, not looking amused at all.

“Look Kieran, I told you you’d have an article and you’ll have one, alright? Just… back off for a minute, will you?” she answered, her eyes still not meeting her boss.

“This is your last chance” the man told her.

 

Then, he nodded to her and started walking away. Naomi only noticed once he was gone that she’d been barely breathing through the whole exchange. She was so fucked.

 

She barely had time to dwell on the fact thought, because she caught sight in her peripheral vision of a familiar figure.

 

She turned around and instantly recognised Effy. The girl was looking stunning in a short azure dress, her longs legs on display. Naomi stared at her for a few seconds. Effy looked so out of this world sometimes, like a completely alien entity. It was clear after just one brief look that the girl didn’t belong here; not here in a lousy gym, amongst kids and balloons. She looked so out of place, but so confident at the same time. Effy often looked like that. Only… only right now, she wasn’t looking that confident.

 

Naomi frowned and her eyes continued to follow the teenage girl as the latter started walking smoothly, her eyes steeling with determination, but also fear. Even in the distance, the blonde could tell. She let her eyes travel ahead of Effy and her heart did a double take when she saw Freddie, looking pretty fucking suave in a black tux, along with Panda and JJ a few meters away. The boys were laughing as Panda was, apparently, trying to teach them the wackiest dance moves Naomi had ever seen. 

 

Naomi shot a look back at Effy who was still walking, her eyes most definitely set on them.

 

“ _Shit”_ the blonde thought.

 

She wasn’t sure what the teenager had in mind, but she doubted that particular confrontation would go well.

 

Naomi was automatically overtaken with the urge to walk to them, then. She wanted to go over and make sure thing would be okay. She was worrying. Fuck. She needed to find Emily, she didn’t have time to get distracted with other problems, yet… Yet this was Effy and Freddie and Panda and even fucking babbling JJ. She _cared_ about those damn kids.

 

Her eyes travelled around the gym one last time, before Naomi sighed and felt her feet start moving in the teenagers’ direction.

 

;;

 

Her heels reverberated on the hard floor, only becoming silent when she reached the library and stepped on the old grey rug that covered the place.

 

Katie cringed in disdain as she entered the room, the smell of dust and _old_ attacking her nostrils instantly. She never understood why people like Emily liked such things as libraries. In her opinion, libraries were pretty much as bad as it got. Seriously, what was supposed to be appealing about a place where you couldn’t talk and that was inhabited by geeks, rejects and elderly people? What was more depressing than old useless texts, lying on metallic shelves, almost fucking begging to be picked up?

 

Everything was so unequivocally drab about libraries. The floors were always grey or bloody brown and the walls where always painted in these god awful earth tones. There were no colours in libraries, unless you counted the kids’ corner sometimes. Katie lived for colour, for originality, for shapes and forms and _movements_. Everything about libraries was plain and boring and just _dead_.

 

Of course, Emily would have told her that she only felt this way because she wasn’t looking properly. Emily would have told her that there _was_ life in libraries, that every single book held not only its unique colour, but its unique set of movements, its own world. Emily had always been a bit of an idiot.

 

Katie made her way quickly through the library. She only stopped once she’d made it to the few computers set up at the back of the place. She sat down in one of the plastic chairs nearby and booted the thing up. She hated libraries, of course she did, but even her hatred of the place wouldn’t keep her away this time. Oh no, this time, Katie had a mission and she was set on accomplishing it.

 

Ever since she’d noticed that little pretentious bitch’s face pale on the dance floor, Katie had felt like she’d been lit up with a passion. There was something not quite right about Naomi Campbell, something that didn’t exactly add up and Katie was resolute on figuring it out.  Was it wrong to feel so passionate about potentially bringing down a 17 year-old? Probably. It certainly wasn’t normal or even healthy, but nothing would make Katie back down. That bitch had gotten on her nerves from day one and Katie had had it with her. No one talked to her like that and got to leave un-scathed. In her teens, Katie would have full on attacked her, but as an adult- and a teacher no less- she had to take a slightly more subtle approach.  She’d find out what it was about her, she’d find out and she’d make sure as hell to get her revenge. 

 

;;

 

Naomi had always hated how sometimes, it feels like time moves quickly, like the adrenalin rushes through your body so fast, that your vision becomes like a tunnel and all you can see is what’s right in front of you. She’d always hated how it could do the complete opposite as well though; how sometimes time could move so slowly it felt like the world had stopped around you, making you extra conscious of your surroundings.

 

What she hated most about both those feelings was that you never really knew when they would hit you. It was why she felt utterly unprepared when, as she was walking towards the group of teens she’d come to regard as friends, she spotted Emily for the second time of the evening.

 

The blonde stopped in her tracks and almost changed her course when she spotted her, gorgeous still, her eyes looking around herself furtively, her shoulders hunched a bit in worry. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable; Naomi wanted nothing but to go to her and hug her to her chest and tell her everything would be okay. She almost did too, but then she glanced at the teens again and saw Freddie’s gaze stop on Effy’s approaching form and his shoulders tense. She turned to look at Effy and caught the gulp of anticipation travelling down her throat.

 

Naomi’s heart beat furiously against her chest, almost tearing in half. She glanced back at Emily, her beautiful, perfect Emily. She was _just there_. Naomi knew she’d be able to reach her without the teacher spotting her this time and then, hopefully, she’d get to explain herself. But then… then she glanced at Effy one last time and saw a very small shiver travel down the girl’s arms and Naomi knew she couldn’t just leave her.

 

So she kept walking towards the teens, willing her heart to stop aching so bad at her decision. She’d have to find Emily later, because, right now, Effy needed her.

 

;;

 

The internet browser lit up the screen and Katie typed the girl’s name into the search bar.

 

_Sophia Moore_

 

She couldn’t even believe she was researching this, researching her.  Months, she’d spent _months_ hearing about the girl. Doug had been so over enthusiastic about the renaming of the dance, that it had almost been creepy. He’d talked of barely anything but Sophia Moore. In every single staff meeting they’d had since the beginning of the term and the official announcement that the dance would be renamed, Doug had mentioned her. Always the same fucking shit too, never anything new.

 

It was tragic, obviously. Katie wasn’t enough of a bitch to have no feelings about it, but fucking Christ did the principal really need to constantly droll on about the whole thing? It would have driven anyone mental. Hell, even sensitive flower Emily had gotten a bit tired of the story in the end, not that she had admitted it, but Katie knew she had.

 

Katie guessed she figured why Doug was so obsessed though- hadn’t he been there when the girl had died? If the petite woman remembered anything from her boss’s dull speeches, the girl had apparently sneaked her way onto the gym’s second floor mezzanine’s seats and had jumped to her death.

 

As far as she knew, Sophia Moore had decided to jump due to tensions about her future with her parents mixed with a likely depression that had never been diagnosed. That’s what Doug had always told them anyway.

 

Katie had thought she’d known everything there was to know about the story to be honest. She hadn’t paid _that_ much attention to Doug, but anyone with at least two brain cells would have remembered the story after having it repeated so many times and from what she knew, there was nothing remotely connected to Campbell about Sophia Moore’s death. Still, there _had_ to be something missing because Katie had _seen_ the look on the girl’s face and that wasn’t the look of someone not connected.

 

Katie clicked through a few links, frowning when the same story she knew came up over and over again. She sighed and continued her search, finding links to newspaper articles and online letters from kids that probably hadn’t even known her. There had to be something else though, Katie knew there had to be. 

 

She clicked through a few more links and when she still came up blank, she decided to try something else.

 

 _‘Sophia Moore and Naomi Campbell’_ she typed into the search bar this time, hoping she wouldn’t find some fantasy fan site about the model, but something actually relevant. The page loaded and the first thing that popped up, right in front of Katie’s eyes was a picture.

 

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

 

Right there, before her unblinking eyes, there was Sophia Moore, smiling with another teenage girl with a blonde braid and a very fucking familiar face.

 

Fucking hell, was that Campbell?!

 

;;

 

When Effy reached Freddie and his pals, Naomi was just a few paces away. It was good really because it allowed her to hear the first words being exchanged.

 

“Hi” Effy said softly, her eyes travelling slowly from Freddie to Panda to JJ.

 

The blonde could tell the teen was nervous, but she had a feeling she was the only one able to see it. To an untrained eye, Effy looked as smooth and composed as she always was.

 

“Hi?” Freddie sneered, looking the brunette up and down.

 

Effy shrugged in reply and turned her eyes to Panda.

 

“You look lovely” she told the other girl.

 

Pandora blushed, but didn’t reply.

 

“You too JJ” Effy continued.

“Okay, what the fuck do you want?” Freddie attacked, obviously upset.

 

Naomi felt more than saw Effy take a mental step back so she made a step forward and settled herself right next to the brunette. Effy’s head snapped towards her as she did and automatically, the teen relaxed.

 

“Hey Freds” Naomi greeted. “What d’you say if we toned this down a notch, yeah?”

 

The boy frowned, but didn’t argue. Naomi turned to look at Effy briefly and saw a thankful flash in her deep blue eyes. She smiled despite herself. Then, the brunette turned towards Freddie and licked her lips.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to dance” she said simply.

 

Naomi had to work really hard not to say the ‘seriously?’ that automatically sprung to her mind. Effy so didn’t look like the kind of girl to ask some boy to dance at a school ball that it was almost comical. A slow grin actually did appear on her lips at the thought, but when she saw Freddie’s expression, she lost it quickly. The boy certainly wasn’t finding this funny at all.

 

“You want to fucking dance?” he asked incredulous.

 

The brunette nodded and licked her lips again.

 

“Yeah, and then perhaps Panda, you could show me the moves you were doing earlier?” she suggested.

 

Pandora’s eyes widened and she quickly looked at Freddie, who was properly fuming now.

 

“Really Eff? You’re doing this?” he asked her, his own eyes wide.

“I just… This is the last day of College and I… I figured I’d just ask” she explained with another shrug.

 

Naomi thought it was valid enough, but obviously, from the surprised expression of the teenagers, there was something she was missing.

 

“That’s it? You ignore us for a year and suddenly, since College is ending, it’s okay to talk to us again?” Freddie demanded.

 

Effy seemed taken aback by the answer and she shifted slightly uncomfortably on her feet. She swished her hair to the side and shrugged again.

 

“I like to live in the moment” she mumbled.

 

Freddie’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at that. He frowned and scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly.

 

“You like to live in the moment?” he repeated. “Really, well live in this, go fuck yourself” he finished harshly.

 

Effy seemed to take his words like a physical blow, her demeanour faltering a bit.

 

“Freddie…” she muttered. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

 

She left her sentence hanging and Freddie waited for the end for a bit. When it was obvious it wouldn’t come, he shook his head again.

 

“Not good enough Eff” he said sadly.

“Panda?” the brunette tried, her voice almost pleading.

 

When the blonde teen looked at the floor Effy sighed.

 

“Guys…” Naomi started lamely.

 

She wasn’t sure what to say exactly, but it was breaking her heart to see Effy being rejected so blatantly.

 

“It _is_ the last day of College, yeah? Can’t we just enjoy it?” she continued.

 

She turned to look at Panda and JJ and gave them both a tentative smile.

 

“I’ve missed you guys and so has Effy, right Eff?” She said, sending a look in the brunette’s direction.

 

Effy’s eyes were fully locked on Freddie when she replied with a genuine ‘yes’. Instead of calming down like she’d hoped he would though, the boy’s expression grew even darker.

 

“You’ve missed us?” he sneered, his dark eyes full of sadness. “Well if you’ve missed us we should just forget everything, shouldn’t we?” he continued sarcastically.

“Freddie” Naomi chastised.

“Look Naomi, don’t” he told her. “I don’t mean to be a dick, okay? But you can’t understand”

“Explain then” the blonde pried. “I mean, I know Effy probably fucked up, but she’s here now, isn’t she?”

 

It felt a bit weird to the blonde to be speaking of her friend like she wasn’t there, but she couldn’t shut up either.

 

“Probably?” Freddie said with a slight shake of his head.

 

He turned his gaze on Effy and it was almost as if the anger had completely vanished from his body. The only thing left was a deep, despairingsadness Naomi hadn’t even known the boy felt. She felt sorry she’d pushed so much then. Maybe this wasn’t the time and place to discuss the teens’ issues with each other.

 

“Look Eff…” he started to say softer than he’d been speaking so far. “I’m not gonna speak for Panda because it’s her business with you, but I personally can’t do this”

 

The brunette’s eyes flashed with regret and she inhaled deeply.

 

“You broke my fucking heart…” he admitted with a shrug. “I thought we were happy you know? I thought you were happy and then… You fucked me over Eff and it fucking killed me, okay?”

“I’m sorry…” the teenage girl mumbled, her voice shaking.

 

Naomi stared at them, her eyes wide open. She’d known that Freddie had feelings for the girl- it hadn’t been hard to guess really- and she was pretty sure Effy had feelings for him as well, but she hadn’t known they’d actually _been_ together. From what that tosser had said all those weeks ago in Art class about Freddie pinning after Effy, she’d thought the girl just had never given him a chance.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip as Freddie sniffled loudly. She could tell Effy had wounded him deeply. Whatever she had done to ‘fuck him over’, it had worked true and proper.

 

“I’m sorry too” the boy said simply.

 

He continued to look at Effy for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and turning around, ready to leave. Naomi saw the teenage girl deflate before her eyes and she couldn’t help herself then.

 

“Wait!” she yelled after the boy, willing for him to stop.

 

She had to do something. She couldn’t let them leave it at that.

 

;;

 

 

_Sophia Moore and her friend Naomi Campbell at a University open day in October a few months before Moore’s death in June 2003_

 

Katie could not stop staring at the caption below the picture. Sophia Moore and her friend Naomi Campbell? 2003? Her brain was running in circles, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Campbell had known Sophia Moore? Campbell had been her friend? She’d been to a University open day in 2003?

 

What the fuck was going on? If Campbell had been mates with the dead girl, then it had to mean that she had been at Roundview in2003… But then… fuck.

 

Katie opened a new page, her fingers trembling in anger. She typed the College’s website address and proceeded to log into her own staff account the minute she could. Once she was in, she scrolled through the main page to find what she was looking for. She wasn’t sure what the picture meant, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

 

A few years ago, the College had decided to modernise itself and had proceeded to computerise their entire archives. Katie had often seen the link when she’d browsed her account, but she’d never felt the need to check it. What did she care about old students? They were gone weren’t they? But today, she was caring for the first time.

 

She found the link easily enough and clicked on it without hesitation. Her heart was pumping hard in her chest and her hands were still shaking. She was trying hard not to overact right away, trying hard to focus, but her anger was barely contained. If this meant what she think it did, then Campbell would fucking pay for her audacity.

 

A search bar appeared and Katie still didn’t hesitate before typing ‘Naomi Campbell’. Seconds later a prompt appeared.

 

_Naomi Sunbeam Campbell_

 

The petite woman did a double take at the name. Sunbeam?! Jesus, if that really was Campbell, she’d never let her live her middle name down. Katie allowed herself a light chuckle, but soon composed herself. She didn’t have time to laugh. She had to find out the truth. She clicked on the name and waited anxiously for the page to load.

 

And sure enough, once it was loaded a picture of none other than the Naomi Campbell that had been attending her class for 2 months stared back at her. Her hair was shorter in that picture, cut above her shoulders and she looked generally angrier with an obnoxiously snotty look on her face. Her cheeks where a bit fuller too and Katie realised with shock that she looked a lot younger.

 

She shifted her gaze from the picture to the profile. It felt like her heart had stopped for a second when she saw the birth date flash mockingly at her.

 

April 16th 1986

 

Katie stared at the date for a few more seconds. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. So Campbell really _had_ been at Uni open days in 2003 because she was… 27? Her surprise slowly subsided, letting a growing anger replace it. The pretentious _bitch_!

She had been lying about her age the whole time! She’d lied to Katie’s face and she’d challenged her in front of all her students and she really wasn’t even one of them? How dare she? Fucking Christ, Katie was livid.

 

Katie copied the date and opened another window. She pasted the date into the search bar and added the other woman’s name. The first hit she got was a link to the Bristol Evening Post. She clicked on it and scanned the page until she found the name she was looking for. Her mouth fell open when she realised she was in the staff section.

 

_Naomi Campbell (16-04-86) Goldsmith University graduate; journalist_

 

That paisley-wearing, artistically challenged, jumped up little lying _bitch_!Katie’s anger turned into full self-righteous fury then. Campbell had fucking played them. She’d always disliked the girl, but now things had gone to a whole new level. No one made a fool out of her. Not only had Campbell lied about her age, but she’d been a _journalist_? Was she doing this for the fucking press? Was that why she was at Roundview? What was the point of her presence? Clearly she didn’t really care about her classes, at least not the Art classes. Katie was sure of that fact.

 

A thought occurred to the petite woman then. There _had_ been one class Campbell had been interested in; Emily’s class. Her fury only intensified when Katie remembered that her sister had been apparently ill for an entire week and had refused to tell her what was wrong exactly. Katie had found the prospect of her sister being too ill to teach odd enough in itself- Emily never took her sick days, Katie usually took them for her-, but her twin had been adamant that she was unwell. Now that Katie was thinking about it though, hadn’t Emily had a private lesson with that fashion-impaired blonde bitch just before she got all ‘ill’? Had Campbell done something to her sister?

 

She clenched her fists together tightly as well as her jaw. If there was one thing you had to know about Katie, it was that no one had ever been allowed to hurt Emily _ever_. Emily was _her_ twin and there was nothing Katie wouldn’t do for her. So if Campbell had done something to upset her… then Katie could not be held responsible for her actions. 

 

She closed the internet pages she’d opened, until she was back to the picture of Naomi with Sophia. She was about to close that page as well when she saw the title of a blog article that peaked her curiosity.

 

‘ _What_ really _killed my sister_ ’ by Matthew Moore

 

She clicked on it and began to read. When she was done, she couldn’t believe what she’d found. She got up and went to the librarian’s office, opening the door easily by inputting the staff’s security code into the door's keypad. She searched the office until she found a small flash drive. That would be perfect. She grabbed it and left the room, walking back to the computer, an evil smirk on her lips.

 

She would make Naomi Campbell regret the day shecame back to Roundview and decided to fuck with the Fitches.

 

;;

 

Freddie stopped at the blonde’s words and turned around, his eyebrows raised. Naomi was chewing on her bottom lip nervously as he observed her. She hadn’t felt this anxious in a long time.

 

“Just… just wait, okay? Don’t just turn your back on her” she pleaded.

 

Freddie’s mouth opened in surprise, some anger returning to his features a moment after.

 

“Naomi, stay out of this” he told her.

“I can’t” she replied, sounding a bit helpless. “I can’t because it’s fucking silly”

 

A moment of silence followed her words and she gulped uneasily.

 

“Look, it’s clear you two still have feelings for each other and I may not know what happened exactly, but feelings like that should not just be tossed aside because of a few mistakes” she said when the silence dragged on.

“A few mistakes?” Freddie scoffed. “I guess those lads you _fucked_ could be counted as a few mistakes, could they Eff?”

 

It was the brunette’s turn to gulp slowly.

 

“You want to know what happened, Nai?” Freddie continued, his eyes cold and hard. “What happened was that I told her I loved her and she said she loved me too. I opened myself up to her completely like a fucking idiot and she threw it right back in my face. Didn’t have the decency to just, I dunno, tell me to fuck off or something, though, did you love?” he added bitterly, chancing a look at Effy. “Nah, that’d have been too mild for the infamous Effy Stonem. Instead, she invited me over to her place one night so that I caught her being fucked against her bedroom window by some lad. Real fucking eye opener that was…”

 

Naomi stayed silent this time. What was she supposed to say?

 

“When I confronted her about it, she told me she didn’t understand why I was so upset, that she didn’t do love and I should have known. And then she pretended we’d never fucking happened, so excuse me if I’m not too eager to give _us_ another chance” Freddie finished.

 

Again Naomi was speechless. She was relieved then when Effy spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry” she repeated. “I didn’t know how to handle it” she admitted. “You made me go mad, I thought love wasn’t supposed to do that”

“Yeah? Well you made me go mad too and _I_ think that’s exactly what love is supposed to do” the boy argued.

 

They didn’t add anything and Freddie shook his head again.

 

“Fuck this” he muttered under his breath, ready to leave again.

 

“No Freds don’t!” Naomi stopped him yet again.

“What do you fucking want Naomi?” he asked her angrily. “Why do you even fucking care?”

“I care because I care about you both!” she exclaimed. “I care about all of you” she admitted shyly, glancing towards Panda and JJ.

“If you care, just let this go” he replied.

“I can’t! You’re making a mistake”

“Oh am I?” he scoffed.

“Yes! Look, so Effy fucked up, I get it, but I know you still love her” she said.

 

The boy opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. He glanced at Effy uncomfortably and Naomi saw the girl have a hint of a smile.

 

“And if you still love her despite that, then I think it’s worth working for, isn’t it?”

“I don’t trust her” Freddie explained, sadness back in his brown eyes now.

“I know” Naomi said. “And obviously you won’t just start trusting her again, that’s something you can work on though”

 

The blonde could see that she was getting to Freddie a bit.

 

“Just take it step by step, the lot of you, actually” she added, pointing at Panda and JJ. “You guys don’t understand, friendship and love and all that… it’s so fucking lonely out there without them. Don’t just fuck it up over mistakes that ultimately can be fixed”

 

She was getting emotional now, she could feel it. The more she spoke, the more her throat squeezed uncomfortably. Her anxiety was rising and so was her heartbeat.

 

“Naomi…” Freddie whispered still uncertain. “I know you’re trying to do good, but maybe it’s just too late, yeah? We should all just let it go”

“No!” the blonde argued. “You don’t get it… Fuck you guys are so young… You think it’s better to ignore all this now, I mean, you always think it’s simpler to ignore shit when you’re 17, but trust me, it isn’t! Perhaps just _talking_ about things can help, right? And if it’s not better for you it could be better for someone else and that’s still worth it” she continued.

 

Freddie frowned at her and the blonde could tell she was losing them. Fuck, she was losing herself even. She could feel her brain being invaded by regret and feelings and she couldn’t shut them out. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears now that she was feeling like she’d just ran a bloody marathon. She had to get some control back before she blew everything.

 

“Naomi?” Effy said softly. “You alright?”

 

The blonde turned to look at her and saw worry etched on her friend’s face. Her eyes darted to the mezzanine and she let out a strangled sigh. She wasn’t alright. Fuck, this was all so much. She couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t handle being here, dealing with this teenager drama and seeing them ready to throw everything away in a heartbeat.

 

“I… just… don’t shut each other out, don’t do that. Just talk… because… because, what if that had fixed everything, you know?” She mumbled stupidly.

 

They needed to understand. They needed to _know_ , know that it wasn’t worth it to be this stubborn. But she didn’t know how to make them realise and her words were failing her.

 

“I don’t actually…” Effy said slowly, a confused frown appearing on her features.

 

Naomi shut her eyes for a second to regain at least _some_ control over her emotions. She needed to shut the memories out. When she opened her eyes again, all four teens were looking at her warily. She took a big breath and licked her lips.

 

“Just give yourself a shot to work it out. Trust me, you don’t want to spend the next 10 years regretting. 10 years is awfully long…” she said softly, her voice feeling so heavy with age in that moment. “Just be fucking honest… For once, just be honest” 

 

She wanted to add more, but she couldn’t. She turned her head to the side and just like that, just like it at been somehow arranged, her eyes fell on Emily. Her heart leapt with hope this time, beating hard and filling her with love. She was so in love with that woman. And she had to tell her now.

 

“I… I have to go” she finished, leaving the confused teenagers behind.

 

She walked with determination towards Emily. She would take her own advice, she would just be honest, for once in her life. She’d spent half a lifetime dodging and ignoring, but it was over. She was turning over a new leaf and that leaf would start with Emily.

 

Naomi had almost made it to the teacher, when the music stopped and the lights were turned to the stage once again. The screen lit up and the picture of Sophia came back. Despite herself, Naomi stopped walking and turned her attention to the stage, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

 

“Good evening again!” Doug welcomed everyone again. “I hope you are all having a jolly good time!”

 

A few people in the crowd giggled at the man’s weirdness, but Doug didn’t care. He continued to beam.

 

“Now I’m sorry to cut into your evening with such a sad story, but I’d quite like to tell you all about the new namesake of this dance. Let me introduce you to Sophia Moore”

 

As Doug finished his sentence, a new picture of Sophia appeared on the screen. Instead of the picture in her army gear that Naomi had gotten so used to seeing 10 years ago, the screen lit up with one of the girl at what looked like a birthday dinner. She was smiling, her eyes bright and shinning. Naomi choked on a sob and bit her bottom lip. She almost fled the room then, but something kept her rooted to the spot. She didn’t want to see this, yet she couldn’t turn away from it either.

 

“Sophia Moore was a bright girl. Like all of you, she had her entire future ahead of her” Doug began. “She was seventeen and full of dreams and full of passion”

 

He paused for a second and changed the picture.

 

“One passion she had though was drawing” he explained as a picture of Sophia’s art came onto the screen.

 

Naomi’s eyes filled with tears when she actually recognised the image. It was a girl, drowning in a stomach.

 

“As her Art suggests though, Sophia wasn’t the happiest girl” Doug continued darkly. “No, Sophia had dreams she felt didn’t concur with her parents’ wishes and she was a lonely girl”

 

The blonde breathed deeply and tried to calm herself. She couldn’t just start weeping in the middle of the gym. She had to get a grip on herself.

 

“She didn’t know who to talk to and ultimately, Sophia felt like she could no longer find happiness in this world”

 

The gym was so silent after Doug’s last sentence that it was almost eerie.

 

“She felt like there was nothing else she could do and Sophia decided to take her own life on the night of the Love Ball, 10 years ago”

 

Doug took another pause before continuing.

 

“On the 10 year anniversary of her death, her family has granted Roundview permission to honour her memory, to highlight her death and make sure everyone knows about Sophia. It is important for every one of you to know that you are not alone. No matter how hurt you are and how sad, there is always an open door waiting for you. Depression can happen to anyone and it is okay to ask for help” the man said, a smile reappearing on his face.

 

Naomi had to admit she was touched by the man’s words. In all the years she’d known Doug, she’d never really taken him seriously until now. The blonde was feeling considerably better after his words and that was something she had certainly not expected.

 

“ _Maybe it was a good idea to come here after all…_ ” she thought.

 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Katie walked onto the stage confidently, a smirk on her lips. Naomi felt herself shiver, without really knowing why. Still, she had a bad feeling about this.

 

Her bad feeling was almost confirmed, when Doug turned to look at Katie and a confused frown appeared on his face. The petite teacher whispered something in his ear and he nodded vigorously.

 

“Ladies and gentleman” he said. “Your lovely- Naomi snorted and rolled her eyes at the description- Art teacher Miss Fitch would like to add a few words”

 

Then, he stepped a few paces away and Katie walked up to the microphone. Another set of shivers travelled down the blonde’s spine.

 

“Hello everyone” Katie started confidently. “I just wanted to add a few words, because there is actually more to Sophia’s story than what is commonly known and I feel like it would be a dishonour to the beautiful and bright person that she was to not mention it”

 

Naomi’s heart accelerated, a nauseous feeling invading her. Katie was looking too happy, too pleased with herself. It had to mean something horrible…

 

“When you’re a teenager, everything feels amplified. You argue with your parents, you get a bad grade, you have a stupid job, it feels like the worst. You fall in love and you think it will be the only chance at love you ever get” the teacher continued calmly.

 

The blonde gulped slowly, her breath catching in her throat at the mention of love. She had a bad feeling about where this was going, but it couldn’t be, could it? Still, there was no way Katie _knew_ … Right?

 

“Sophia Moore was an artist. She dealt with her feelings through the Arts, but just like everyone else, she was still fragile, she had a breaking point”

 

Katie paused for a second, her eyes travelling the room.

 

“Sophia wasn’t just driven to such hopelessness, such depression, because of an argument about her career. Sophia was driven there because someone broke her heart” Katie announced.

“No…” Naomi muttered to herself, her eyes widening.

 

This was not happening, fuck, this couldn’t be happening. Katie didn’t know, Katie couldn’t know.

 

“Sophia Moore fell in love… with a girl” Katie continued, a stupidly phony sad smile on her face. “She fell in love with her friend and that friend rejected her coldly”

 

Naomi forgot to breathe for a moment. She was feeling dizzy, her head heavy. Her eyes fell to the ground, her chest heaving.

 

“Could you put up the picture Bradley?” Katie spoke.

 

The blonde’s head shot up in a flash just as the picture of Sophia’s art vanished.

 

 _“Oh God”_ she thought, desperately as the next picture appeared.

 

She felt like crying when her face was displayed for everyone to see, that stupid open day picture.

 

“Sophia was in love with a girl named Naomi Campbell” Katie said loudly, her name resonating in the gymnasium.

 

The blonde’s heart stopped and she started shaking violently. Whispers erupted in the room and a few heads turned in her direction. She saw a few fingers being pointed at her, but she barely noticed. How had Katie found out? Fuck!

 

“She was in love with Naomi and when Naomi rejected her, Sophia could not find her usual safe place in her Art. Now where are you Naomi?” Katie asked, almost not managing to keep her triumphant smile in check. 

 

A few people turned around to look at her.  She should have fled right then, but she was too stunned to move.

 

“Ah there you are!” Katie finally exclaimed, her eyes locking with the blonde’s. “How are you finding the evening? I’ve heard you became a journalist since your _real_ College days” she continued, putting a lot of emphasis on the word real.

 

Naomi’s jaw clenched and she willed herself not to cry. Everyone was looking at her now and she had never felt so ashamed, so uncomfortable in her entire life, but she wouldn’t give Katie the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

 

“You know, it’s a bit of a mystery to me why you chose to come back to Roundview after all these years, _this_ year no less. Did you decide to come back to work on a piece about Sophia?” Katie inquired.

 

Her eyebrows rose innocently and her lips curved in an evil grin as she witnessed the blonde’s horror. 

 

“I sure hope so” She continued. “It would be good to see that you’re honouring her memory despite having failed her in your teens… I guess you were just a kid back then as well though, yeah? Anyhow, I can’t wait to read what you’vecooked up. I’m sure you’ll treat her with a lot more love and respect than you ever did back then” She finished, her words cutting right through Naomi’s heart.

 

“I hope everyone can learn from this” Katie suddenly said, turning her attention to the rest of the audience. “Or else, you might just find yourself responsible for someone else’s death”

 

_Responsible for someone else’s death_

 

Naomi tried to breathe, but couldn’t. Hundreds of eyes were on her now and it felt to the blonde like they were all judging her. She couldn’t blame them, but then again, this was unfair. What Katie had said was unfair. Things hadn’t been that clear cut, or that’s what she’d tried to tell herself for the last 10 years.

 

Panic rose in her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but what could she possibly say? There was nothing to say. Nothing would erase what Katie had just said, nothing would erase those judging looks around her.

 

So she did the only thing she could think of, she spun on her heels and fled the gym as quickly as she could. She pushed her way through the curious crowd, her limbs shaking and her heart beating furiously.

 

When the cold air of the evening hit her face, Naomi remembered to breathe. She started walking away from the main entrance, stopping shortly after the front steps. She put her hands on her knees, breathing raggedly, pushing sobs back down her throat. She could still see every pair of eyes on her, she could still hear Katie’s judgemental words echoing in her head. It had been just like last time. Everyone had deemed it her fault back then as well, hadn’t they? Cook had said they hadn’t, but Naomi could see it in their eyes.

 

She closed her eyes and stood up a bit straighter. She’d spent so many years trying to forget the guilt she felt. She opened her eyes when she saw Sophia lying in a pool of blood.

 

“Fuck…” she muttered under her breath.

 

It had been the worst sight she’d ever seen. After Sophia had jumped, she had run to a bathroom and had vomited the entire contents of her stomach. Cook had found her a while later, crying against the porcelain seat, a hand over her eyes in shame. He’d grabbed her in his arms and had physically carried her out.

 

That had been the moment when theybecame true friends. They’d joked around with each other, they’d talked a few times and had hung out, but they’d never really shared anything meaningful. But that day, Cook had come looking for her and he’d found her and he’d taken care of her. It had taken her weeks back then to get over the initial shock. She felt so guilty all the time. She’d moved on eventually and had carried on with her life.

 

She’d never expected anyone to bring this story up though. Especially not this poorly or in front of hundreds of people.  Fuck Katie Fitch, Naomi thought bitterly.

 

“Naomi!” Kieran’s voice cut through the blonde’s musings.

“Shit…” She whispered, the reality of her situation smacking her right in the face with the apparition of her boss.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Sophia Moore?!” the man asked her angrily, once he was at her level.

“Why would I have told you?” she shot back.

“Because I have to know everything!” the man thundered. “Don’t you realise how bad this is?! You’re cover has just been blown to smithereens!”

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?!” Naomi snapped getting angry herself. “I was there, in case you missed it”

“This isn’t the time to be smart, lassie. If I’d known about the Sophia stuff, I’d have chosen someone else for the assignment! This is really bad”

“If I’d known it would turn out like this, I’d have fucking told you” Naomi scoffed, her eyes glossing over for a moment.

 

Kieran seemed to calm down a bit then.

 

“I don’t mean to be an arse, Naomi” he said softly. “But this is going to be all over our competitors’ headlines tomorrow ‘The Post’s Major Fuck Up’. We need to react. Please tell me you have some good stuff on Stonem. We need a bomb article to survive this”

 

Naomi let out a long sigh.

 

“I don’t have anything” She lied.

“What about that teacher Emily?” He pressed on. “Please tell me you’ve managed to seduce her because _that_ would fix everything”

 

The blonde felt a bubble of rage build in her stomach and she frowned angrily.

 

“For Fuck’s sake Kieran!” She began, intending to tell him there was _no way_ she’d ever write such an article on Emily, but something in her peripheral vision stopped her.

 

She turned around, her heart dropping heavily when she realised that what she’d seen was a very confused and hurt Emily.

 

“Emily…” Naomi whispered her eyes wide with shock.

“Is that what I meant to you?” the teacher asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Emily no!” the blonde started to say, but the petite woman turned around and started walking away.

 

Without taking a second to consider Kieran, Naomi started running after the brunette.

 

“Emily please! Wait!” she yelled after her.

 

When Emily stopped and turned around abruptly, Naomi almost collided with her.

 

“I can’t _believe_ you!” the petite yelled through her tears. “This was all a game to you? Do you have _any_ idea how it’s been for me this past week?!”

“It wasn’t like that!” the blonde tried to defend.

“I’ve been a _mess_ , Naomi, a _mess_! I haven’t properly slept in days and I’ve been worried _sick_ over this! D’you know how guilty I was feeling?! D’you realise I could have lost my job _and_ went to prison for this if you’d actually been an underage student? How do you imagine I felt about that?”

“Emily, please listen to me! It’s not what you think! You weren’t an article, I promise!” She tried to explain quickly.

“Yeah? Sure seems like I was” Emily bit back angrily.

 

Then, it was like her entire petite frame deflated right in front of Naomi’s eyes and more tears fell from the beautiful brown orbs the blonde had come to love.

 

“I just… Why? I don’t understand how you could be so cruel” Emily said softly, her voice broken.

“Emily, you were _never_ an article! Kieran, my boss, he wanted me to use you, but I _never_ agreed to that! I promise you weren’t a subject! Emily, I meant everything I told you last Friday, I’ve been trying to find you all week!” She said rapidly, but she could tell Emily was barely listening.

 

The teacher shook her head, her eyes shining with a sadness Naomi had never seen in her before. She hated that she was the cause of it.

 

“I don’t know if I can believe that Naomi. I don’t even know you” the petite told her with a sad shrug.

 

The blonde bit back a sob.

 

“You do…” she said.

 

The teacher looked doubtful and when Naomi went to say more, she shook her head again and turned around.

 

“Goodbye Naomi” she muttered as she did.

“No, please, let me explain” she pleaded, reaching a hand to grab the woman’s elbow.

 

Emily moved her arm as if she’d been burned the second Naomi had touched her.

 

“Don’t!” she snapped.

 

Naomi stopped instantly, her arm falling uselessly along her side.

 

“I… This is too much. I don’t want to see you ever again” Emily told her before turning around once more and leaving the blonde alone in front of the College.

 

Naomi’s heart broke in pieces as she looked at the petite woman walking away from her. Tears finally fell down the length of her cheeks and she started sobbing as quietly as she could. She was feeling Emily’s loss all the way to her bones. It had been just one second and already Naomi was feeling like she’d just lost an organ or something as vital as that.

 

She sniffled and brushed a few tears away. She turned around, trying to orientate herself a bit and saw Effy standing in the distance, a deep frown across her forehead. Naomi didn’t try to walk towards her and Effy didn’t move. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the teenager broke their eye contact and started walking away. More tears fell out of the blonde’s eyes.

 

She turned away from the College and began walking home then. It was time to leave. She’d ruined enough things in one night. There was nothing left here for her.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

 

Naomi had ended up managing to fall into a fitful sleep a few hours after she’d come home from the Love Ball. She was still shattered, still completely in bits over Emily’s rejection, but she’d been completely exhausted as well. She’d spent a great deal of time, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The tears had stopped at some point, Naomi didn’t really know when. She hadn’t been able to find the energy in her to care anymore. She’d felt so empty.

 

Her mum had texted her at one point; no doubt Kieran had told her about the night’s events. She’d been grateful to see the message of love, but she hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. Actually, there _was_ one person she’d have liked to talk to, but that person had made it quite clear that she didn’t feel the same.  

 

Eventually, Naomi had passed out, entering a world of dreams that were filled with broken brown eyes and disappointment.

 

The blonde was almost glad then when, the next morning, she was woken up by insistent knocks on her front door. She got up and walked groggily to the door in her pyjamas. She was still half asleep when she opened it. She woke up pretty quickly though when she saw who exactly was on the other side.

 

“Effy!” she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“Hey” the teen greeted, her voice completely even.

 

Naomi stared at her for a couple of minutes, not really even believing the teen really was there.

 

“Gonna let me in?” Effy eventually asked, a small smirk crawling on her lips.

“Oh shit, yeah! Sorry” Naomi said, quickly stepping aside.

 

Effy strolled in with her trademark effortless grace and Naomi followed clumsily behind. She closed her front door and when the click resonated in the empty apartment, the teen turned around to look at her.

 

“So this is _your_ flat then” she stated.

“Yeah…” Naomi confirmed uncomfortably.

“Right” the teen said with a nod.

 

She looked around herself a bit like she’d done the first time around.

 

“It’s still a bit too clean” she joked.

“Eff…” Naomi said. “What are you doing here?”

 

She didn’t mean to be rude, but she couldn’t stand this casualness. She couldn’t stand there in her flat with Effy as if nothing had happened. Things _had_ happened, they were both shockingly aware of that.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m pretty fucking glad you’re here, but last I saw you, you were walking away… So what are you doing here now?” she continued.

 

The teen looked at her a few seconds, her blue eyes unblinking, inspecting her it seemed.

 

“Yesterday wasn’t a good time to talk” Effy explained.

“Yeah… can’t deny that” the blonde agreed.

“I knew there was something different about you the second you walked into Roundview” the brunette announced. “I didn’t know what it was, but you were different, special”

“You know now… I’m not special, just older” Naomi said with a shrug.

 

Effy gave her a wry smile and shook her head.

 

“Your age explains certain things, but there’s more to you”

“More? How?” The blonde inquired curiously.

“Why did you lie to your boss about me?” the teen demanded.

“Pardon?” she shot back, surprised.

“Why did you lie to your boss about me?” the teen repeated. “You said you had no information on me. We both know that’s not true. So why the lie?”

 

Naomi opened her mouth to answer, but shut it a few seconds after. How could she explain herself? How could she explain that it had been stronger than her, that she just hadn,t been able to tell her boss?

 

Effy continued to look at her though, still unblinking and the blonde realised that she’d have to answer whether she knew how or not. Also, if Effy was giving her a chance to explain herself, she had to take it.

 

“I… I couldn’t tell him” she started slowly.

“Why?” Effy pushed.

“Because it was none of his business, was it?” she shot back a bit too aggressively. “I mean…” she backtracked quickly. “The stuff I know about you is private, Ef. I couldn’t betray you like that, I couldn’t tell him”

 

The teen smiled triumphantly and Naomi wasn’t exactly sure why.

 

“But I’m much younger than you” Effy said.

“I know”

“And you don’t do friendship” she added.

“I know”

“You still couldn’t bear the thought of blabbing about me, not even for your career”

 

Naomi didn’t reply this time.

 

“You backed me up with Freddie last night”

“Yeah…”

“And I would bet you fifty quid you _hate_ these kinds of confrontations”

“I do…” the blonde admitted.

“You care about me” the brunette stated comfortably then, a smile still firmly set on her lips.

“I…” Naomi contemplated lying for a second, before she decided she’d done enough lying as it was. “I do” she said with a nod.

 

Effy smiled wider.

 

“See? You are special”

“Because I care?”

“Yes, because you didn’t want to, but you still do. Some people try their entire lives, but never really manage to care about anyone but themselves. You’re not like that, even if you try to be” The teen explained.

 

Naomi had to admit she was a bit speechless after that.

 

“Thank you for not saying anything” Effy continued. “I appreciate it”

“It was only the decent thing to do” Naomi tried to brush off.

“I’m still grateful. I didn’t expect to become friends with you, Naomi. I knew from the start there was something you weren’t true about, but then I realised that whatever it was, you weren’t being deceitful about your friendship”

“You were right” the blonde conceded.

“I’m always right” The brunette said with a mysterious grin.

 

This time, Naomi smirked along. She was feeling so much better than the night before. She hadn’t expected Effy to come around, even less with the intention of talking things out. When she’d seen the teen walk away from her as well the night before, Naomi had thought she’d lost her too. She was glad she’d been mistaken.

 

“Come on, let’s sit” Effy eventually told her, walking to the blonde’s couch.

 

Naomi almost laughed about being ordered around in her own flat, but then this was Effy. There was something very natural about the teen being so at ease and in control in her flat. She didn’t really mind anyway. She sat down next to the other girl and waited for her to speak. She knew she could have waited for a long while, but thankfully Effy was feeling chatty- something Naomi didn’t think she’d ever witness.  

 

“You can write about me if that helps” Effy said.

“What? No, Ef, I really can’t” Naomi argued.

“Course you can” the brunette brushed off, as if she didn’t care. “Everyone knows I’m a fuck up anyway” she tried to joke, but her eyes filed with the heavy tiredness and sadness Naomi had come to notice and she knew then that Effy _did_ care.

“Ef” the blonde said, reaching a hand and placing it carefully on the girl’s knee. “I’m not going to write about you. You’re my friend. I wouldn’t do that, I don’t _want_ to do that.”

 

She looked at the other girl for a few seconds in silence to really let her words sink in.

 

 “And you’re not a fuck up” she added afterwards. “Christ! You’re 17, we’re all a bit whacked at 17. Trust me, when you hit twenty you’ll be painfully boring just like the rest of us old sods”

 

The brunette cracked a smile and started chuckling. Naomi chuckled along with her, leaving her hand on Effy’s knee comfortably. When their laughter subsided, Effy turned to the blonde and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“What?” Naomi asked.

“You’re quite sure you don’t want to shag?” Effy replied bluntly. “I’m digging this friends business, but I’m not really one for strict lines, so…”

 

Naomi started laughing again, half in surprise and half in embarrassment and she was thankful when Effy didn’t seem to take it personally, but started laughing too instead.

 

“Sorry” Naomi said, shaking her head. “You’re a bit too young for that”

“Besides you love Emily” the teen added.

“Besides I love Emily” Naomi agreed, her heart feeling heavy all of a sudden and her smile falling from her lips.

 

The blonde stared in front of her for a few minutes then, all amusement gone from her body. All of a sudden, the only thing she could think of was Emily and how she’d told her she never wanted to see her again. Christ… How was she supposed to stand that? It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and Naomi was already missing her.

 

It was Effy’s turn then to place a hand on the blonde’s knee.

 

“Talk to me” she demanded softly.

“There’s nothing to say” Naomi replied with a shrug.

“That’s not true” Effy argued. “Come on Naomi, don’t be a pussy”

 

The blonde let out a long sigh and closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

“She was just… so angry and so hurt and disappointed… I never wanted to be the cause of that” she admitted.

“Of course not. Did you think she’d be relieved to learn you're not 17?”

“Not really… I _hoped_ she would be. We… we kissed in that last private lesson, but then she freaked”

“You kissed her? Good job” the teen said proudly.

“Actually, she kissed me” Naomi corrected.

 

Effy laughed and Naomi allowed herself a smile. It lasted only a small second though. Why smile about this when she knew that Emily wanted nothing to do with her now?

 

“It’s hitting you hard, isn’t it?” the brunette inquired.

 

Another sigh escaped the blonde’s lips and she nodded.

 

“Yeah… I mean, it’s a bit pathetic, isn’t it? I love her and she never wants to see me again”

“In her defence, it really didn’t sound very nice out of context. Especially that part about seducing her for your article” Effy said, an apologetic look on her face.

 “That’s not what happened though. I didn’t try to seduce her, I _fell_ for her. And I wasn’t going to write about her, I really wasn’t”

“I know” Effy replied. “But she doesn’t”

“Yeah… Apparently not” Naomi scoffed. “It’s so fucked up… I mean, the only reason Kieran ever got that idea was because my mum let it slip I fancied Emily”

“Your mum?” the teen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, right…” The blonde mumbled, realising that Effy didn’t know about Gina’s involvement. "She works at the Paper too and started dating my boss” she explained quickly. "And then she blabbed about me liking Emily in front of Kieran and he got the idea for the article"

"I see..." Effy said slowly.

"I never agreed to do it though. I wouldn't do _that_ " Naomi repeated, sounding almost indignant.

"I know" the teenager said again with a smile.

"It's all fucked now, honestly. Emily thinks I'm a cunt and I can't blame her..."

 

The blonde's voice shook as she said the words, fresh tears threatening to break through her eyes. She held them back though, sighing heavily to let at least some pressure out. Effy observed her carefully, her azure eyes barely moving, her lips thin and firm.

 

"You really _love_ her, don't you? I can see it everywhere on you" she commented.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip for a moment. Of course, she _knew_. She was desperately in love with Emily and nothing would change that, but voicing it was still hard. She wasn't just saying love because it was the easy explanation, she really was completely enamoured with Emily. She chanced a look at the teenage girl beside her and it was when she saw the serene look on the other girl's face that Naomi found the courage to answer.

 

"Yeah... yeah I really do. I've never felt like this before"

"That's actually kind of sweet" Effy teased her, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Shove off" Naomi chuckled, her cheeks reddening embarrassingly.

"I mean it. You're well smitten"

 

The blonde tried to deny it, she really did. She opened her mouth to argue, but then, her brain was invaded with images of Emily and she shut her mouth instantly.  Right... she _was_ bloody fucking smitten, to the core, and Effy knew it just as well as she did. So why lie? She opted for a nod instead. The teen seemed pleased too because a wide grin spread on her lips.

 

"Good girl" the brunette teased.

"It's not actually a good thing you know" Naomi commented bitterly.

 

Effy didn't dignify her with a reply, but arched her eyebrow at the blonde to urge her to continue.

 

"Emily was more than simply mad Eff..." she started to explain, her bloody throat feeling ridiculously coarse as she spoke. "She was... broken. Smitten or not, it's too late now... I fucked it up"

 

The brunette nodded slowly at her words and Naomi felt herself deflate. There was something utterly upsetting about Effy not even arguing. Because really, if the teen wasn't arguing, then she really _had_ fucked it all up...

 

"There's no doubt things are complicated right now" the teen eventually said, choosing her words carefully. "But, Naomi, don't you think she might just be worth the trouble of trying again?"

"That's not what I meant" the blonde defended automatically. "Of course I think she's worth it, but _she_ 's the one who doesn't think I am..."

"You don't know that" Effy argued instantly.

"Think she made it pretty clear when she told me she never wanted to see me again" Naomi replied, clasping her lips tightly together afterwards.

"Naoms..." Effy started.

 

The teen didn't continue until the blonde had turned to look at her. Once Naomi had though and their eyes had locked- blue on blue, but so different from each other- she continued to speak.

 

"If you give up now, if you don't even _try_ you know full well that you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I can see it in the way your eyes light up whenever I just _say_ the word 'Emily'. If you let her go without even trying, you'll not only lose her, you'll lose a bit of yourself as well"

 

Naomi didn't reply anything for a while. She wanted to dismiss the words, wanted to pretend they weren't true, but she was feeling it deep inside her bones, they _were_ true. If she lost Emily- if she hadn't lost her already- she'd never be the same again. There was no way she'd come out of this un-scathed, unaffected, she knew it now.

 

Still, wasn't it what life was supposed to be? You met people that changed you, allowed you to grow into your own person, then they left and you had to let them go. Maybe that was what Emily had been for her, a catharsis she'd needed to change, to grow. Maybe now that her entire life had been thrown upside down, now that her heart had been opened and her walls had been for the most part torn down, she _had_ to let Emily go. Sure, the mere thought of doing that was killing her inside, but it didn't mean it was the wrong choice.

 

"I did try..." She argued, her voice almost inaudible. "I tried to explain myself, she didn't want to hear it Eff"

"And you think you've tried your best, do you?" the teenager asked her sceptically.

"Well... yeah" Naomi answered with a shrug, not sure if she was lying or not.

"Right" Effy scoffed. "Let me ask you one thing then, if you'll indulge me for a minute"

 

The blonde nodded, her eyebrows quirking almost comically in confusion. The brunette waited a beat or two, her enticing eyes never leaving the blonde's.

 

"Did you tell her you love her?" she asked simply, a grin forming on her lips before Naomi had even answered.

"Of course" She provided automatically.

"Are you sure about that?" Effy asked her calmly, cocking her head slightly to the side as she did.

 

The blonde opened her mouth to confirm that she was, but then she closed it. She frowned and tried to remember. She _had_ told Emily... Right? She couldn't have forgotten... Yet, the more she tried to remember _when_ she had told the most important thing she needed to tell the teacher, the more she couldn't.

 

"Fuck..." She muttered and Effy's smile grew even wider.

"Maybe you ought to tell her before you decide it's irreparable and everything, don't you think?" the teen said almost comically.

 

Naomi stayed mute for a few seconds. There was a huge lump in her throat and she felt like if she tried to talk now, she just wouldn't be able to. When she felt like the lump had subsided a bit, she inhaled deeply and said:

 

"What if it doesn't change anything?"

 

Effy didn't reply right away, but just continued to stare at Naomi, her head still cocked to the side.

 

"Do you reckon you could live in a world where you don't know if it would have?"

 

Naomi didn't reply. She didn't need to. They both knew the answer anyway; no, she couldn't live in such a world. She couldn't contemplate it. The prospect of living an entire life without knowing if perhaps Emily might have given them a chance if she'd just told her she loved her was sickening to her. She couldn't bear it.

 

She didn't know how she'd reach out to the petite woman, she didn't know how she could possibly tell her when she had no clue where to find her, but she'd have to figure something out. She _had_ to tell Emily.

 

"I'm going to go" Effy eventually said, breaking the blonde's musings.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, not saying anything. The teen observed her for a second then leaned over to place a very soft kiss on her cheek. A warmth spread through her body from where Effy's lips had touched her and seemed to settle itself around the Blonde's heart.

 

As she watched the teen get up and leave, Naomi caught herself thinking that, perhaps, Effy Stonem was the kind of friend that had been missing from her life. Of course she loved Cook and he was a tremendous mate as well, but as her front door closed with a click, Naomi couldn't help, but think that Effy was just something else.

 

;;

 

The next couple of days passed in a weird blur. Naomi hadn't gone back to Roundview because there was nothing there, there was no use. The term had ended and there would be no teacher around, let alone Emily.

 

Kieran had called her the day after Effy's visit. He had sounded really sorry on the phone when he'd told her she still needed to hand in an article despite the mess that had happened. He'd actually been gracious about it though and he'd even told her confidently that he had faith she could still do something great. Naomi had doubted she would do anything he'd actually like until the conversation had ended and Kieran hadn't mentioned either Effy or Emily. Perhaps there was still a chance for her job after all, she'd thought with a bit of hope.

 

It was after that phone call that Naomi's days had gone a bit weird. The first thing she had done after hanging up had been to take a long needed bath. She'd let herself soak in her thoughts and feelings for hours before coming out. She had let her skin wrinkle, wondering for half a second if letting herself look like an old lady would give her the same kind of wisdom you could only expect from the elderly.

 

Then, she'd gone into her kitchen and put the kettle on. Once her tea was ready, she had brought it carefully between her shaking fingers to her office space. She'd placed the cup carefully beside her laptop before starting it up. A minute later, she'd been sat cross legged on her chair, the cup in between both her hands, staring at her screen.

 

She'd contemplated the empty page for a very long time. She'd just sat there, staring, taking a sip once in a while. She'd even brewed herself a second cup at one point- her document still completely empty- and had sat back down in front of her computer again. It seemed silly, but she just hadn't known what to write.

 

And then... then she had. She'd placed the cup on the desk again and had started writing straight away. She'd been almost unstoppable for a while. She had written and written, taking breaks sometimes to go to the bathroom, but for nothing else. She'd erased a lot of stuff too, an incredibly embarrassing amount actually, but she'd kept writing along with that. She'd researched a few things at one point although briefly, getting herself a pad of paper to take a few notes down as she wrote some facts down. She'd gotten lost in her world, her heart beating with the rhythm of her fingers hitting the keyboard.

 

She had eventually finished writing, she wasn't sure how long later and had only then left her self induced coma. She had stared at the page for a bit, almost surprised to see it full of words.

 

Of course, she hadn't really been done. She'd printed the document, had taken a few pens out and had commenced the tedious job of editing herself.

 

This time, the work was carried out all over. She'd worked on her couch, in the bathroom, in her bed and even on her front steps. She'd also gone to the public library, smiling lovingly as she crossed the threshold. She'd taken a pad of paper and the draft of her article everywhere. By the end of it, Naomi wasn't sure if there was a single sentence left in there that she hadn't modified at least a bit. 

 

After what had felt like weeks, but really had only been 2 or 3 days, Naomi finally had something. She'd modified the computerised version of her article, re-reading it once before dropping it off at the office. She'd been relieved when she realised the text didn't make her cringe. That was definitely something.  

 

;;

 

On the Thursday morning after the disastrous Love Ball, Naomi was summoned to Kieran's office. She had handed in her final draft two days prior and hadn't really been back to work since then. She'd earned a few days off anyway and it wasn't like they were going to give her another assignment before this one was even completely done.

 

She'd done nothing much while she waited for Kieran to go through her work. Truth be told, she was pretty sure she'd be fired if not at least demoted. It wasn't that she thought her article was shit though, she knew it wasn't, but she just couldn't imagine her boss being happy about it. It wasn't anything he'd asked for, after all.

 

Perhaps it was because she had so little expectations that Naomi didn't feel nervous when she got the phone call from Kieran for their last meeting. The man had been really brief and Naomi had a feeling this meant nothing good. Even so, she couldn't find it in herself to fret over it. Two months; she'd been worrying and fretting for two whole months already. She'd spent sleepless nights and long waken hours thinking about this assignment and her career and everything. Now that it was over, whether the meeting went well or whether Naomi got the sack, the only thing she could feel was relief.

 

"Naomi?"

 

The blonde was brought out of her musings by the voice of her boss. She'd been waiting for a few minutes in front of his office. he lifted her head calmly to meet his eyes when he said her name.

 

"Come in" he told her and she followed obediently.

 

The atmosphere felt awkward and tense as the blonde walked into the office and stood in front of the man's desk. Kieran turned around and gave her a funny look before sitting down in his chair.

 

"Sit down, lassie" he told her.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, but did as she was told. Everything felt so weird to her. She was feeling disconnected, as if she knew this meeting was supposed to be extremely important, but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She'd already most likely lost Emily, after all, and everything else in comparison felt poignantly mild.

 

"You okay?" Kieran inquired after a while when Naomi hadn't said a single word.

 

She nodded slowly, but when his eyebrows furrowed in worry, she decided to speak.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said.  "It's been a long week..."

"Yes, I can imagine" he replied softly.

 

Actually, everything Kieran had done or said so far, he'd done so softly. Naomi frowned in confusion. She wasn't sure why he was being so calm when the last time they'd met he'd basically yelled at her.

 

"How are you holding up?" he asked her and her frown intensified.

"Look Kieran..." She started slowly. "I'm not sure how this is relevant, yeah? Can we just... can you just tell me whatever you've summoned me for and then we can just... carry on"

 

Her boss gave her an apologetic smile and nodded slowly.

 

"Alright Naomi" he said, looking through a few piles of paper on his desk before he retrieved a brown folder and opened it.

 

Inside, Naomi could see clearly the article she'd handed him. Her heart did a bit of a summersault when she noticed that the whole thing was unmarked. There were no notes, no nothing on it. It was blank, just like she'd handed it in. God... how awful had he found it?

 

"I read your article" Kieran announced looking straight at the blonde.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, taking a slow gulp. Sure, she hadn't been exactly nervous, but now that she was in front of the man, she couldn't help feeling a bit unnerved. She pressed her lips together and braced herself as she awaited his verdict.

 

"It's not what I asked for" he continued, unfazed and unsmiling.

 

Despite that she'd known he'd react similarly, Naomi couldn't help feeling deflated. She'd tried her best, but it hadn't been enough. She nodded again, feeling a bit sick.

 

"Shall I clear my desk now or...?" she tried to say jokingly.

 

Her mood wasn't exactly in it to joke though. At her words, Kieran smiled softly and let out a dry chuckle.

 

"Deary me lassie, what happened to the cocky bastard you used to be? Anyway, you really need to quit the habit of cutting me off, that’s no way to address your boss, is it? Let me finish”

 

Naomi felt some hope bubble in her stomach at his words and nodded.

 

"Right, so this is not what I asked for" Kieran repeated. "It's actually much better" he finished.

 

Naomi waited a beat and another before her boss's words hit her.

 

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

 

Kieran grinned and chuckled again.

 

"Yes really" he confirmed.

"So... You're not mad then?" she asked him still in disbelief.

"Mad?" He puffed out loudly. "Bloody heck yeah, I'm mad!"

"But you said..." she half whimpered, quickly deflating again before he caught her off.

"I'm fecking mad I'm just finding out _now_ that you can write like this!"

 

Naomi's heart soared with relief and she blushed a bit.

 

"Naomi, this is a beautiful piece. When I sent you off on that assignment, I wanted you to write me something with feelings, something that rang true. This is everything and more that I wanted. You've really come through with something great" he told her, his voice dripping with sincerity.

 

His expression turned a bit more serious then and a flash of sadness crossed his eyes.

 

"I have to apologise to you actually Naomi" he told her.

"Apologise?"

"Yes, I've been a right bastard about this article. I've pushed you and I've tried to coax you into doing things you weren't comfortable with. I've yelled at you and I didn't listen. I've been a complete arsehole is what I've been" He explained, his expression sad and serious. "You've got to understand that I did everything with the best intentions. I didn't want you to lose your job Naomi, I'm fecking fond of you actually, and I pushed when I should have trusted"

"Kieran..." the blonde interrupted. “Stop, please. You don't need to apologise. Truth be told, I _had_ nothing...You were right to be mad"

"Maybe" the older man conceded. "But I was way out of line to ask you to choose between fucking over Effy or Emily for an article. So I'm sorry"

 

This time, Naomi took the apology with a nod.

 

"You're a great writer" he finished with a smile.

 

Naomi blushed hard and crinkled her nose.

 

"I'm not..." she argued.

"Don't be modest now, Naomi. It really doesn't suit you" he joked.

 

She giggled a bit but shook her head.

 

"No, I mean... this, this entire way of writing... I had no idea how to write like that" she admitted.

 

Kieran tilted his head slightly and waited for her to continue.

 

"It's Emily..." She said, whispering the name, half loving how it felt in her mouth, half hating it because it hurt to just think about her. "She's the one who taught me... I had no clue"

 

The man smiled and nodded.   

 

"This tiny gal seems to have had quite the effect on you" he said.

"Yeah..." Naomi agreed.

"Well, if that's the sort of influence she has on you Naomi, I reckon she's a keeper"

 

The blonde felt her eyes fill with tears and she nodded, looking at her intertwined fingers in her lap. Kieran didn't add anything, but let her regain some control. She was grateful for it.

 

"Things not too great, are they?" he eventually asked when she lifted her gaze again.

 

Naomi shook her head.

 

"You guys will figure it out, lassie" he told her confidently.

 

The wished she had his confidence.

 

"It's weird, eh? The people who makes us happy are really never the people we expect" he mused and this time Naomi laughed.

"That's what my mum says all the time" She said with a smirk.

"Yes well, I did take it from her. Smart woman she is that one" he explained, a goofy loved-up smile forming on his lips.

 

Naomi's heart soared a bit in happiness at the sight.

 

"I'm really glad the both of you finally worked it out" she said genuinely and Kieran beamed.

"Me too, kiddo" he said with a wink.

 

They stayed silent for a moment until Naomi broke the silence.

 

"So you're going to use the article then?" She said almost matter-of-factly.

"Actually, no" Kieran surprised her.

"Why not?" she inquired.

"Naomi, this is a fantastic piece of writing, definitely the best I've read from you, but blimey, it's extremely personal. I'm not putting it out into the world. This is yours, love" he explained.

 

The blonde didn't say anything for a while. She wasn't sure how to react to that news. Faced with her silence, Kieran decided to continue speaking.

 

"This is why I called you in actually. You and I are going to work on a piece together for the rest of the week. Your article inspired a few ideas in me and, well, I want you on board obviously, I need your input and your words. Can I count on you?"

 

Naomi had a hard time to speak, she was too shocked. She felt like a brick had been lifted from her stomach and it was only now that Kieran was telling her the article was too personal and wouldn't be published that she realised how _relieved_ she was by that prospect. Her eyes filled with gratitude.

 

"Thank you so much Kieran" she mumbled.

 

He smirked and waved her off as if it was nothing. She guessed that, to him, it _was_ nothing, but to her it meant the world.

 

"Ready to get to work then?" he asked her.

"Yes" she confirmed with a smile. "Actually, I have an idea..."

"Alright lassie!" Kieran chuckled. "Let's hear it" He said enthusiastically.

 

Naomi smirked confidently and they got to work.

 

;;

 

Much later, Naomi returned home with her original article clutched in her hands. She was feeling a hundred times better than when she had walked out this morning. She had to admit, things were looking up. Sure, the situation with Emily was still shit, but at least the rest was settling itself. Kieran had loved her ideas for the assignment and she'd ended up writing a lot. She felt great about it too, actually really inspired. To be honest, the afternoon had reminded her of what she loved so much about journalism, something she'd forgotten a bit in the last two months.

 

She got home in the early evening and settled herself for the night. She crashed onto her couch and put the telly on and tried to relax. Approximately 2 minutes later, her mood started down spiralling as thoughts of Emily invaded her again.

 

As great as the day had been and as happy as Naomi was to still have a job, she had to admit it didn't make up for the distinct lack of Emily in her life. It had almost been a week since the Ball and the blonde was missing the other woman with a fierceness she hadn't even known she could muster. It didn't help that she still had no clue as to how she was supposed to find Emily.

 

Naomi was certain now that she needed to find Emily, she needed to explain herself properly and tell her that she loved her. The problem was that she just had no clue how to achieve that goal. How was she supposed to do it? Roam Bristol until one day she miraculously stumbled upon Emily? The idea was tempting- she'd have done anything to see Emily again- but not exactly realistic.

 

Naomi was well on her way to sulk for the entire night when she heard noises coming from her bedroom. She turned around, frowning slightly until she heard a familiar grunt as well as the sound of her window being slid up. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing loudly. Fucking Cook...

 

Sure enough, a minute later, her best friend was walking out of her bedroom, his arm raised protectively above his head. Naomi sniggered on her couch.

 

"What's this? No fuckin' lamp being smashed on me head then?" He asked her.

"Didn't want to waste _another_ lamp on you, wanker" Naomi replied rolling her eyes again.

"That's not really careful though, innit? What if I'd been a proper burglar?" he teased as he walked into the living room, letting himself fall onto the couch next to his friend, his hands buried in his coat pockets.

"Yeah well you aren't" the blonde shrugged. "Is this going to be your new thing then? Cause mate, I assure you, my front door is quite functional"

"Nah!" Cook said. "Front door is boring, innit? Besides, I'm always about the back entrance me" he finished with a smirk and a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Ew Cook!" she whined. "I do _not_ want to know your sexual preferences"

 

Cook guffawed loudly as the blonde shook her head.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” she asked him once he’d calmed down.

“You’re no fun, Blondie, straight to business and all that, aren’t ya?” Cook complained.

“Not really” she replied with a shrug. “You’re welcome to hang out if that’s your sole purpose, but somehow I doubt it is. You're checking up on me, aren't you Cook?”

 

Her friend grinned happily and chuckled.

 

"Well fuck me you've gotten insightful!" he replied casually.

"You do realise I actually _know_ you?" Naomi teased, a grin on her own lips.

 

She didn't really mind that her friend had felt the need to check up on her. If anything, she was glad that he seemed to still care like that. There was only one thing bothering her though.

 

"Hang on, who sent you? You weren't even at the Love Ball" she questioned.

"Nobody sent me babes, I came on me own free will, didn't I?" the boy replied looking almost offended.

 

Naomi couldn't help the fond smile from crossing her lips. As shocking as it was, Cook could actually be adorable sometimes.

 

"I mean, how did you even know there was something to check up on" she explained.

"Oh... Well, Effy texted me... And Gina" he added as an afterthought.

 

Naomi let out a short laugh and shook her head.

 

"Precious..." she mumbled half amused and half annoyed. "It's nice to know everyone expects me to be a total wreck"

"Well..." Cook began tentatively. "Aren't you? Over what happened with Emily I mean"

 

The blonde paused for a moment. She felt the familiar heaviness drop into her stomach and sighed. She was so sick of this feeling.

 

"I've been better" she admitted weakly.

"Yeah... Have you talked to her since?" he inquired.

"No" she shook her head.

"You should babes, explain yourself and shit"

"I wish I could, Cook... But I don't know where to find her" Naomi whined.

 

Her friend looked at her with a pleased grin though.

 

"Wait, you're not arguing wiv me?" he said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually _want_ to talk to her?"

"Of course! Jesus I just want a chance to explain myself properly, you know? I just want to tell her what she means to me and- Cook! What the fuck are you doing?!" She exclaimed as her friend grabbed her in a tight hug.

 

"Cook!" she continued to squeak as the boy giggled and hugged her to his chest. "Let me go you fucking tosser!"

 

After a few seconds, he finally did let her go. As soon as she was free, Naomi looked at her friend with a deep frown.

 

"What the fuck was that for?!" she asked him.

"I'm so fucking happy mate!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to convince ya, ya know? I thought you would have given up!"

"Oh..." the blonde mumbled, a dawn of understanding crossing her features.

"You've changed" Cook declared happily, looking at her with pride.

 

Naomi felt her cheeks heat up under his stupid gaze and shoved his shoulder playfully, a smile tugging at her lips. He continued to look at her goofily though.

 

"Stop it!" she chastised half heartedly, trying her best not to smile along.

 

It was hard though. Cook had always had the kind of boyish smile that just made you grin along.

 

"I'm just happy for ya babes..." he said quietly, his eyes completely sincere.

 

The blonde didn't reply, but gave him a grateful smile in return.

 

"Besides" the boy continued, reaching a hand for the inside of his jacket. "This new development is making me job so much more simple"

 

Naomi eyed him curiously as he extracted a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. When she hesitated to take it, Cook grinned even wider and waved it in front of her encouragingly. Still a bit doubtful, she took it from his fingers and unfolded it carefully.

 

Her frown deepened when she saw an address scribbled on the piece of paper.

 

"What's this?" Naomi asked her friend.

"That, love, is your chance" he began.

 

The blonde continued to eye him curiously and when it was clear she didn't understand, Cook grinned wickedly.

 

"It's Emily's address" he finally explained.

 

Naomi's eyes widened comically and her jaw fell open a bit.

 

"How... How did you..." she tried to ask, but was too shocked.

 

She tore her gaze away from her amused friend and brought it to the piece of paper. She scanned the scribbles intently, as if just looking at it would teleport her directly. She brought one of her hands to it and traced the letters and numbers with her index finger. This was Emily's address. If she just went there, she'd actually _see_ the other woman. Naomi continued to stare as her heart soared in her chest at the idea of seeing Emily again.

 

She was brought out of her reverie eventually by Cook's chuckles.

 

"How did you get this?" she asked him, her fingers trembling now.

"Nicked it actually" he explained with a shrug. "I sneaked into Ol' Doug's office and found it in one of his files"

"Jesus!" Naomi exclaimed. "What if you'd been caught?" she chastised.

"It was worth it mate" the boy replied sincerely.

 

The blonde's eyes widened again.

 

"Look Blondie, I love you to bits and pieces. I've been worried for ya for years. This Emilio, she's changed you, she's brought out that side of you only I got to see. I like it, ya know? So when Effy called me, I thought 'what can I do to actually help?'. I'm not good with words and shit and you know it so like, I didn't know what to do. Then I figured, breaking into offices, doing rather questionable things - that’s the sort of shit I'm good at, yeah? I reckoned I could do it, so I did. I found her address for ya and now you've got to go see her. That's all I'm asking actually, as payment for my illegal services" he explained.

 

Naomi looked at him for a long moment before reacting. Then, in a swift movement, she brought him into a hug, her arms snaking around his shoulders, one hand finding the back of his neck. He hugged her back willingly, tugging her closer to his chest, enveloping her in his muscular arms. She held him there for a moment as tears invaded her eyes. She stroked the back of his neck affectionately, feeling him relax under her fingers.

 

"Thank you so much Cook" she whispered in his ear.

 

Instead of replying, he hugged her tighter for a beat and then let her go. When they separated, Naomi brought her sleeve to wipe her eyes quickly.

 

"You gonna go then?" the boy asked.

"Yeah" she confirmed with a nod.

"Good" he grinned.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip and sighed, a small feeling of worry invading her stomach.

 

"I... You think I should, yeah?" she asked. "You think I should go to her, right?"

"Yes" Cook replied automatically. "I think it's worth a shot"

"What if she doesn't want me?" Naomi asked, her voice shaking violently.

"Then you gotta respect that, don't ya? But Naoms babes, I think she'll want ya. You just be honest, yeah? Be honest wiv her so she'll see your heart"

 

The blonde nodded slowly.

 

"Alright then, grab your shit" Cook told her suddenly.

"Wait what?"

"Grab your shit and go!" her friend explained.

"What? Now?!"

"Fuck yeah now!" he exclaimed. "You gotta go now before you lose your nerve! I know you Blondie! So gather your shit and _go_!"

 

Naomi looked at him for a beat and then she shot upwards, her friend cheering madly at the sight.

 

"I'm gonna go shower!" She yelled and Cook whooped loudly.

"I'm gonna go babes, alright?" he shouted back. "I'll put an outfit for you on your bed before I go though, yeah? Don't want you to end up fretting so much you don't go!"

"Alright!" Naomi agreed, smiling to herself as she started stripping off. Then she jumped into the shower.

 

She was just stepping out of it when she heard her front door close with one last goodbye from her friend. When she made it to her bedroom, a towel wrapped around herself, the blonde was actually surprised to see that the outfit her friend had chosen for her wasn't dreadful. It was simple really, dark jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. She started to deliberate whether or not she would wear it when she remembered what her friend had said. She shook her head and put on the outfit. Cook had been right, if she hesitated too long before leaving her flat, she'd lose her nerve.

 

After applying some light make-up and fixing her hair a bit, Naomi was ready to go. She had just stepped out of her flat when she remembered what Cook had said.

 

_Just be honest_

 

A thought occurred to her then and she stepped back inside and ran to grab the article she'd originally written. This, she thought, was as honest as she could be. If Emily wouldn't talk to her, maybe she'd be willing to read?

 

With her article in one hand and Emily's address in the other, Naomi felt a little bit more ready. She walked as confidently as she could to her car and departed.

 

Barely 10 minutes later, she was standing in front of the address Cook had found for her. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, so much so that she felt sure the whole street could hear it. She didn't remember the last time she'd been this nervous about anything. Her entire body was shaking and her stomach was constricted into tight knots. Still, there was no going back now. She needed to talk to Emily, she needed to at least _try_.

 

She walked to the front door, her heart racing ridiculously. She reached a hand forward and hesitated for a moment. She closed her eyes for half a second and inhaled deeply. Then, she brought her fist towards the door and knocked loudly.

 

Naomi waited eagerly and it felt to her like ages before she heard stirring from  inside the house. She took a step back when she saw a shadow on the other side of the thick frosted glass of the front door. She held her breath as the door started opening slowly, only releasing it when her eyes fell on the small Fitch in front of her.

 

Then, her brain caught up with her sight and she felt herself deflate.

 

Of course, she thought nervously.

 

Wrong fucking twin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 

Naomi stared for a second and then another.

 

"Oh fuck no, you aren't!" Katie screeched and before the blonde had time to do anything, the front door was closed in her face.

 

She stared at the front door for another long second before she snapped back to reality. Right, she thought as she frowned and moved her hand to knock again. She had made it this far and she was definitely not going to be thwarted by anyone, especially not Bitch-in-Chief Katie Fucking Fitch. She had come to tell Emily that she loved her and she _would_. If Katie had a problem with that, she could very much fuck off as far as Naomi was concerned. She'd hesitated enough about this. She'd moped enough in her flat like a loser. Now, she was acting and Katie would _not_ get in her way.

 

She knocked loudly. When that didn't seem to do it, she sighed angrily and knocked again even louder. When the door was _still_ not opened, she decided to knock and didn't stop until the door disappeared from under her increasingly red knuckles.

 

"Alright, what the _fuck_ do you want?" Katie snapped angrily at her.

"Evening Katie" she said in a mock polite voice, a fake smile on her tight lips. "Reckon I could have a word with Emily?"

"Ha! Funny" the angry twin deadpanned. "Fuck off bitch, no one here wants to see you"

 

Naomi sighed, her face falling a bit at the words.

 

"Look... I know Emily is mad, but I really need to talk to her... It's not what she thinks, okay?" She said, trying a gentler approach.

"Oh really?" Katie replied sarcastically. "It's not? Well shit, does that mean you're actually 17 and not a journalist? Does that mean you haven't been lying to her for months?"

 

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She licked her lips nervously.

 

"That's what I thought" Katie sneered angrily, moving to close the door again.

 

This time though, Naomi stepped forward and stuck her foot in the way. The door bounced back on her foot and Katie glared at her.

 

"Wait!" She cried out. "There's more to it! I don't know what she told you, but-"

"Everything" the petite woman interrupted. "She told me everything. How you fucking tricked her into falling for you, how you got her to kiss you, and all this for a stupid article. How selfish are you? You better fucking leave Campbell, because I swear I don't know what's stopping me from punching you right now"

"It wasn't like that! I swear I didn't trick her! " Naomi defended automatically, choosing to ignore the threat.

"Whatever, like I believe you, fuck off before I break your face" Katie threatened again.

"I'm not leaving! I _need_ to talk to _her_!" the blonde repeated firmly.

"Tough luck babes, because _she_ doesn't want to talk to _you_! You hurt her and now she doesn't want you!"

"Katie..." Naomi said through clenched teeth, willing herself to calm down. "I know you loathe me, alright? The feeling's fucking mutual, by the way, but however you feel about me has nothing to do with my relationship with Emily"

"What relationship?" the other woman scoffed. "You don't have a relationship, you lied to her and used her!"

"I fucking didn't! Listen, you don't know me or how I feel about Emily, you know nothing about this, and I don't have to justify myself to _you_... So just... go get her, okay? I really do need to tell her something"

 

Katie observed her sceptically for a few seconds, her teeth still tightly clenched. It looked to Naomi like she was having an inner battle over being angry and nosy. Obviously, the nosy part seemed to win in the end.

 

"What do you even want to tell her that's so important?" she questioned.

"Ha! I'm certainly not going to tell _you_ first, am I?" the blonde shot back with an eye roll.

 

Katie was the _last_ person she wanted to open up to. After what the crazy bitch had done to her at the Love Ball, Naomi was certainly not going to reveal anything else about herself to her.

 

"Lovely, well it was lovely to see you Campbell, you can pretty much fuck off now" Katie told her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

She tried to close the door again, but Naomi's foot was still in the way.

 

"Right, take that damn foot away or I'll _make you_ " the twin shouted.

" _Jesus_ " the blonde muttered irritably, slowly losing control of her anger. "You'd think Emily was old enough to deal with her own affairs without you doing it for her. Ever reckon she _didn't_ need you to fucking mother her?"

"Now look who's talking about shit they don't know?" Katie scoffed. "Just leave. Emily doesn't want to see you"

"I'm not leaving before I talk to her" Naomi argued, stepping a bit closer to the door.

"Don't push it, slag" the brunette said through gritted teeth, squaring her shoulders and not backing up an inch.

"Just go get her" she ordered.

"She's not even here. You're just making a fool of yourself for nothing. Fucking pathetic that is"

"Yeah right" Naomi scoffed, trying to advance on Katie a little.

"She's _not_ " the other woman repeated, lifting her hand to push on the blonde's shoulder.

 

Naomi glared at the hand and tried to move forward anyway.

 

"Don't!" Katie warned her.

"I don't see what the problem is, I'm not going to bloody hurt her, I would never do that. I just need to talk to her"

"I don't care"

"Well I do"

"Go away"

"No _you_ go away" Naomi replied childishly, trying once more to walk in.

 

She was stopped though when the other woman let go of the door frame and shoved her forcefully out. Surprised, Naomi went down like a sack of shit, her arse connecting painfully with the ground. Katie gave her a satisfied smirk before going to close the door for what would be the final time. The blonde felt panic rise in her chest, her anger completely vanishing. She didn't care if it was Katie anymore, didn't care about anything, but the fact that Katie was going to close the door to her only chance.  She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let Katie close the door. She just _couldn't_ lose her chance, so she did the one thing she could think of to stop her.

 

"I love her!" She shouted.

 

As she'd hoped, the door stopped moving and the next second, Katie had opened it fully again and was staring at her slightly shocked.

 

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I love her" Naomi repeated, scurrying to her feet quickly, but not trying to walk into the flat this time.

 

When she was sure that Katie would not close the door on her, she began explaining hurriedly. She had a feeling this was her one shot to do so with the other woman actually listening to her.

 

"I didn't _trick_ her, I didn't _seduce_ her. I fell in love with her, okay? The seducing bollocks was my idiotic boss's idea! He knew I fancied her so he told me to use my attraction to get to her, but I was never going to do it! I didn't plan for anything to happen, I promise! I didn't want to cause Emily any pain or trouble, which is why I didn't tell her how I felt. I swear I didn't think anything _would_ happen,  but, fuck Katie... Something _did_ happen and I can't stop thinking about it. I _love_ her like a stupid nutter and I can't stop and I'm sorry if I'm coming off as totally unhinged, but I just _need_ her to know that. I need her to know I'd never have betrayed her. She's the best person I've ever met and I'm just totally, inescapably crazy about her and I'm _sorry_ that she found out this way about me because I _swear_ I was going to tell her! I never wanted to hurt her, I love her so much... So please... can you just... go get her" Naomi finished almost out of breath.

 

Katie observed her for a long time after her little speech. She shifted a bit on her feet and bit her bottom lip. For the first time since the blonde had arrived, she looked like she was hesitating. She glanced back at the flat behind her and then again at Naomi. Then, she let out a long sigh and shrugged.

 

"Like I said..." she began slowly. "Emily is out... She asked me to watch her huh... cats"

 

Naomi felt herself deflate a bit and clenched her teeth when she felt her throat burn with the urge to cry. She was pretty sure Katie was lying, but a part of her was actually wishing she wasn't. Because, really, if Katie wasn't lying, it meant that Emily was somewhere in that flat and had heard everything Naomi had just said and she still hadn't come to meet her. Which meant that, surely, Emily still had no desire to see her ever again.

 

"You're quite sure?" the blonde asked, her voice feeling as empty and broken as her heart.

 

Katie actually sent her a sincere apologetic look then - a first for the twin- and looked behind her one last time before nodding slowly.

 

"Okay..." Naomi whispered, sniffing a bit and willing the tears to stay away for a while longer.

"You've... You've hurt her pretty bad..." Katie murmured. "She's been crying a lot..." she admitted.

 

And damn it if Katie's words weren't the tipping point. The blonde felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. She brushed them away quickly with the sleeve of her shirt, but of course the petite woman had seen them. She looked shocked too.

 

"I know..." Naomi said pathetically. "I just... I'm really fucking _sorry_ "

 

Katie didn't reply, but from the look on her face, the blonde could tell she believed her now. It was then that Naomi remembered what she'd brought along. A last bit of hope flared in her chest. She bent to pick up her article which she had dropped when Katie had pushed her.

 

"Could you..." She said to Katie extending the papers to her. "Could you give her that for me, please?"

"What is it?" the other woman asked warily.

"It's the article I actually _did_ write... The first one... I mean, we're not going to use it, but well... It still says it all... I mean... Could you just... Well, maybe if she reads it she'll understand, you know? Just... Look, just give it to her, _please_ Katie" She almost begged.

 

Katie took the sheets of paper from her fingers and nodded once. Naomi smiled thankfully.

 

"Thank you..." she muttered.

 

She started to walk away, but then had an idea and stopped.

 

"I... If Emily sort of... changes her mind... I mean, if she's interested in talking to me... In letting me _explain_ , then... well I'll be at the Fishpond Tavern tomorrow at 7, it's in Easton... I'll be waiting for her, you tell her that, yeah?" she said and with a final nod from Katie, she turned around fully and left.

 

;;

 

As Katie watched Naomi go back to her car and drive away, she felt sorry for the girl for the first time ever. After having spent the week with a shattered and heartbroken Emily, the brunette hadn't thought she could ever feel sorry for Naomi, not after what she'd put her twin through, but it was undeniable; Katie _was_ feeling sorry. She had been so shocked by the tears that had come sliding down the other woman's cheeks, by the utter look of pain etched on her features that she was starting to regret ever outing Naomi's identity at the Love Ball in such a nasty way.

 

When she had gone to Emily's flat after the dance, the older twin had been all smiles. She had wanted to gloat about her discovery and 'that look on that stupid bitch's face', but when she'd walked in and had found Emily sprawled on her couch, sobbing heavily, she'd lost all sense of happiness. She'd rushed to her sister's side and had engulfed her in a hug. It had taken ages for Emily to calm down enough to tell her what was wrong. Ages and a lot of convincing on Katie's part.

 

At first, Emily hadn't wanted to tell her anything, but when Katie had made a scene about how Emily couldn't just expect her to find her in tears and not know why, she'd relented. Her first reaction when her twin had told her with watery eyes and a sheepish look that she'd kissed Naomi while she thought she was a seventeen year-old student had been total and utter shock. Out of the two of them, Katie had always thought that if someone would make that sort of mistake with a student, it would most certainly be her. When she'd pointed that out to Emily, her sister had started crying again and Katie had cursed herself a bit.

 

Then slowly, Emily had told her the entire story. After that, Katie no longer felt shock, but only waves and waves of anger. Emily had actually had to stop to calm her a bit when the part about Naomi using her sister for her article came up.

 

"Okay that's it! I'm going to find that cunt and smack her right and proper!" She'd bellowed.  

 

Emily had successfully managed to calm her down though and had reminded her that walking into the offices of the Bristol Evening Post especially to maim one of their employee might be frowned upon.

 

"Besides, I don't want you to hurt her" Emily had admitted, her bottom lip wobbling and her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh fuck Emsy..." She'd grimaced, recognizing that _look_ in her sister's eyes. "Please don't tell me you love her..."

 

And then Emily had started sobbing again and Katie had known. According to her sister, she had no idea how she'd managed to develop such strong feelings for the blonde. She'd only thought she fancied her at first, but then she'd told her about some French song apparently- nauseatingly sappy, Katie thought- and they'd kissed and Emily had been thrown. She'd been completely shocked, but completely enflamed. If Katie was to believe her sister- which she didn't always in things like romance because Emily was one romantic sap- it had been one earth shattering kiss that had left her with no doubt that she did love Naomi Campbell. It was completely insane, entirely too early, but she did.

 

Naomi had fucked with her though and Katie had been spending the week at Emily's to pick up the pieces of her sister's broken heart. The older twin had wanted nothing, but to find the blonde and throttle her during that entire week, but now... now she wasn't sure anymore. She'd spent a week cursing Naomi Campbell and her heartlessness, she'd spent a week being completely infuriated that someone could use her sister like that, but now that she'd actually _seen_ her, Katie wasn't sure what to believe. She knew what Emily thought had happened, but she'd also seen the look of despair in those blue eyes when she'd said her sister was out and now she was wondering if perhaps, there _had_ been a slight misunderstanding about certain things. Sure, Naomi had still lied about who she was, but Katie was also certain she hadn't lied about loving Emily. Katie didn't know much about love, but she knew enough to recognize it.

 

"Is she gone?" Her sister cut through her thoughts.

 

Katie turned around to look at her. Emily looked like a complete mess, her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were swollen and red. She'd been crying again for sure.

 

"Yeah... she's gone" Katie confirmed.

"Good" Emily said angrily, not exactly pulling it off.

 

Her eyes kept glancing at the front door as if she was still expecting Naomi to come back. Katie could tell that her twin was torn between not wanting that to happen and wanting it very much. After a few silent seconds, Emily's eyes turned back to her.

 

"What's that" She asked, nodding at the papers still in her sister's hands.

"Naomi left that for you" she explained. "Apparently it's her article"

"I don't want it" Emily replied harshly, turning on her heels and walking to her kitchen.

 

Katie licked her lips slowly before following after her. In the kitchen, Emily was busying herself with getting a kettle out and putting it on the cooker. The older twin hesitated for a bit before speaking again. Emily was clearly upset enough as it was and she didn't really want to upset her further, yet she needed to say this.

 

"Ems... Maybe like... I dunno... you should... read it" she suggested.

"What, why?!" her sister snapped angrily.

"Well... if she wanted you to read it... You might find something in it you didn't know you were looking for" she answered, surprising herself by how wise that sounded.

 

Emily scoffed loudly though. She continued to fret over the kettle, not looking at her twin at all as she said:

 

"Out of everyone, I never thought _you'd_ be the one sticking up for Naomi. I mean you _did_ humiliate and insult her in front of a crowd" a hint of reproach in her voice.  

"I'm not! I'm not sticking up for her" Katie felt obliged to say, although she felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. "I'm just saying... Did you hear what she said?" she continued, changing the subject slightly.

"Which part" Emily asked, being purposefully obtuse.

"The part about not having tricked you, the part about her actually _loving_ you" Katie shot her back, not willing to indulge her.

 

Her sister froze at those words. Her eyes that had been so carefully trained on her task, on nothing but tea bags and kettle shifted downwards for a moment. Then, she inhaled slowly, painfully and nodded.

 

"Yeah... yeah I did..." she whispered.

"She looked like she meant it Ems..." Katie told her.

"Well she didn't" Emily argued her voice breaking. "You didn't hear her boss Kai,  he wasn't joking, it was one of her plans... Besides, she lied about everything else, what's one more lie"

 

Katie hesitated again for a moment.

 

"Look... I don't know, yeah?" she said eventually. "All I'm saying is that she really looked like she meant it. You didn't see her face... Fuck Ems, she was crying, like actually crying when I told her you were out... Anyway she gave me that article and it looked like it was really important for you to read it... So maybe you should. It's all I'm saying. Give it a go, yeah? What can it hurt"

 

While she had been speaking, Katie had walked up to her sister. So when she'd said all she wanted to say, she shoved the papers into Emily's hands with a pointed look. Her twin hesitated for a second, then her features darkened, she scowled and brushed past her.

 

"Thanks, but no thanks" she said and dropped the article in the rubbish bin as she passed it.

 

And then she was gone and Katie knew she wouldn't see her anymore for the rest of the night- bloody fucking stubborn bitch that she was. She sighed heavily as she took the kettle off the cooker and started putting everything away.

 

When she was done, Katie walked slowly towards the rubbish bin. She stared at the article lying on top of everything for a moment, before admitting defeat and fishing it out of there. Then, she read.

_ An Exercise in Loving _

_By Naomi Campbell_

_I hate spinach. I’ve never figured out if it’s the acidic taste that gets to me or if it’s the way it always seems to roll in my mouth, but as far as I can remember, I’ve_ always _hated spinach. It’s a bit unfortunate considering that it's actually a rich vegetable. Still, I can’t help it, this is who I am, an unapologetic Spinach hater._

_Despite such affront, I cannot say I’ve ever received any grief about my anti-spinach ways. I’m fairly certain that the fact that everyone is entitled to their preferences is something that’s protected me over the years. Yes, it is a common belief that everyone should have the luxury to like and dislike what pleases them; that’s what makes us different and unique. That being said, there has always and will always be one thing that unites us all and that thing is the pursuit of love and ultimately happiness._

_Human beings, it seems, are born full of love. From the moment our eyes open to see the light, and our lungs pop full of air, we are cradled, cherished. There is no malice about an infant; there is no stain on a baby’s heart, on their soul. It’s with age and consciousness that we are ruined, modified. Everyone has that one moment they realise that the world is not filled with as much love and beauty as they are._

_For some, that breaking point is the moment they learn they were abandoned by the people who brought them into the world in the first place, for others it’s when Suzie, that gorgeous girl with a pink stripped dress refuses to play hopscotch with them. For me, it was when my mother collected me from preschool one evening instead of my father, bent low to look at me with tears in her eyes and announced to me that daddy wouldn’t pick me up anymore. From that one moment on, it seems like everything we encounter is a painful reminder of that fact; that the world is not full of love. School is a great example of that._

_Schools are places dedicated to children, learning, and self-development. It is hard to imagine that places with such pure raisons d’être, places where people go to achieve similar goals would be filled with anything but love, kindness and universal understanding. Yet, schools are bursting with pointless and misguided hatred. They are so full of it that, according to a study conducted by the National Foundation of Educational Research last March, 46% of children and young people have been bullied at some point in their lives._

_So when my Editor-in-Chief told me two months ago that he was sending me back to College undercover to write an article about something ‘relatable’, something with lots of ‘feelings’, the last thing I expected to end up writing was that the world_ is _, in fact, filled with love._

_Let me stress how unexpected that conclusion is coming from me by telling you briefly about my real College experience._

_When I first attended Roundview as an actual student, I thought the years I'd spend there would be some of the best in my life. I had just finished high school which I hated because I didn't have any friends- I was that weird kid who actually loved school and loved reading- and I thought College would be different; a new start. It was with this newfound positivity that I decided that first year to run for the position of Roundview's student president. I was opinionated, I actually knew about politics and I had a sharp tongue. It felt like the position had been created just for me. I couldn't see where my plan could fail until I stood up on a table one day and was brutally brought back to earth by a sneering 17-year-old boy. He made fun of me, the entire room erupted in laughter and I fled the place like it was on fire, more ashamed and humiliated than I had ever been. After that, I tried keeping to myself. It took months before people stopped sniggering at the sight of me in corridors. I didn't engage with others, not easily, until one day, a girl engaged with me. Her name was Sophia Moore and she was actually lovely._

_Sophia was a bright girl. I took to her almost instantly. She had a dark kind of humour, something I actually priced above a lot of things. For a while, I thought perhaps College wouldn't be so bad after all. It was shortly before the end of our first year that Sophia confessed she had romantic feelings for me. If there is one thing I regret above all in my life it was that I reacted harshly to the news, I freaked. I told her I wasn't interested in her like that and I shut her out. We left for the summer break and I pretended she didn't exist. When the next term started, I continued this silly game until, one day, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take her own life. To this day, I have never been as shattered by anything else. I couldn't understand then how I could be the cause of such despair, how I could have been that girl's only source of love. I was full of guilt and anger. It all seemed to prove to me how right I had been in thinking that the world was one nasty place where love only played a fleeting role._

_With that perspective, it seemed ludicrous to me two months ago that I would end up writing anything positive, especially about_ love _, if I had to take my inspiration from a place that had caused some of the most miserable years of my life. What I discovered though is that if there’s a breaking point in which you learn that the world is not perfect, there’s also one very similar where you realize that it’s not as grim as you thought it was either. My very own came in the form of a tiny and exceedingly smart English teacher; Emily._

_I met Emily on the very first day I started my assignment and if I can be shockingly honest, I’d have never guessed then that she would turn my world inside out, simply by opening me up to hers. If I've been a snotty, snobby woman more than half of my life, I am convinced that Emily has always been the complete opposite. I had never met anyone quite like her before. To be fair, I didn't even think such people existed. Emily is a little ray of hope and sunshine. So much so that it was a bit overwhelming at first. I didn't know what to make of her light and I had the complete intention of doing absolutely_ nothing _about it until the day she did the unthinkable: she criticised my writing._

_As an English major, I'd been convinced when I was forced to attend College again and do English homework amongst other things, that I would ace the class without even trying. So when Emily challenged me and told me it wasn't perfect, that it actually lacked essence, I was stunned. I thought it would end there but Emily took me by surprise offering, with the kind of selflessness I've not often seen, to tutor me in her own free time._

_She peaked my curiosity, that much was sure. Between the almost blinding light emanating from her heart and the casualness with which she had both criticised me and offered to help, I was fascinated. So I agreed, eagerly. I don't think I knew then that it would change everything._

_The thing about people like Emily is that they cannot_ not _change you. They cast a light so bright that they can make any shadow flicker for a moment. During these lessons with Emily, I learned about a woman that was passionate about her job and had so much love to give, that she could give it to everyone she met. Every time I'd see her, she'd show me a bit of the world through her eyes and every time I'd see her, she'd shed her light on my bitterly shadowy heart._

_That's when the change really started happening. Through the cracks Emily had formed in my carefully erected armour, I started seeing the world differently. Things around me didn't change though. Kids still messed with each other, they still bullied and they still wounded their peers. They were still cruel and careless in a way only teenagers can be, but among all this, I realised that they also loved and cared for one another._

_Once I started seeing this love, it was everywhere. Where I'd only seen negatives before, I was now seeing everything. If I'd thought before that some kids were only hanging out because they had no other friends, I realised that they actually cared deeply about each other. If I thought another kid didn't care about anything or anyone and was happy with it, I realised they were petrified of letting people in because they had so much love stashed away in their heart that it was driving them mad. Suddenly, snogging teenagers I thought were running high on hormones became actual lovers and all these teenagers I'd thought were just going through the motions became people full of hopes and dreams and, of course, love._

_The most fantastic thing about seeing the world anew, about opening yourself up to love, I discovered, is that it will create ripples. Soon enough, it was affecting me personally. The teenagers I had encountered and thought were accessories to my job started becoming friends. I started caring about their lives, their heartaches, their dreams and their fears._

_Above all, though, the longer I stayed in contact with Emily, the more my own personal barriers fell, until that one day I realised that Emily wasn't just my breaking point anymore, she wasn't just my catharsis; she had become a woman I was in love with. Of course, with my situation, I couldn't admit or act on my feelings. Emily would have never welcomed them anyway since she is one extremely professional woman and never saw me as more than her student._

_Still, she opened my heart so much, shined so bright that she was able to make me feel things in a way I'd thought I never would. She reminded me of how it's supposed to feel to be actually alive. It's not about keeping score with life, with love. It's not about counting whether you've been hurt more than you've been happy. It's not about sticking your toe in the water to see if it's freezing before taking a big leap. It's about the risk._

_It is entirely possible to live a life that is safe and rid of all meaningful relationships, but what purpose does it serve? As far as I know, it serves none and, really, I_ should _know, I did it for ten years. These last ten years, I cannot say I have accomplished anything worthwhile and, even if I had, there would have been no one to congratulate me. Apart from one true friend I do have and my mother, no one would have even known. I'm not even sure_ I _would have been excited about it. So what's the point in living like this?_

_Sure, taking the plunge is scary, sure, you can end up getting wet, but everything that's wet eventually dries. What are a few scars other than a proof that you've actually tried? Love is a terrifying thing, love can make you a fool and a victim, love can wound you so deeply that you'll never be the same. There has not been a day in ten years where I haven't thought of Sophia and how her love for me and my rejection was the final drop that pushed her to commit suicide. I also know there won't be a day in the future where I don't think about her either, but as guilty as I feel about the way I treated her then, I have realised that Sophia's scars and wounds were not my sole doing. People do desperate things when they think all love is gone. That's perhaps, the scariest part of all._

_I am scared too. I am afraid and I am uncertain, more so than ever. Still, my eyes are open and I can see all the love. Under its light, my scars look like beautiful intricate life tattoos._

_Emily was my breaking point. I may never see her again, I may never get to tell her how much she truly means to me, but even if I never do, nothing will ever take away what she's brought into my life. My walls are shattered at my feet and, yes, I can feel the cold on my skin, but I can also feel the air and sun. I can hear the laughter and see the smiles. I am whole, I am alive and the world is beautiful._

 

 

As she finished the article, Katie groaned and shook her head.

 

"Right. Stupid fucking prick" she complained under her breath and walked away.

 

;;

 

Emily woke up the next day feeling worst for wear. She was exhausted because she'd slept horribly, she was starving because she'd skipped dinner and her eyes were killing her because she'd spent most of last night crying... again.

 

She couldn't be blamed this time though. Naomi turning up like that at her front door had been completely unexpected. Emily wasn't sure how she'd found her address, but the sight of her had been a shock. If Emily was completely honest though, a part of her had been really happy to see the blonde even if it had been sneakily through a window as Katie talked to her. She'd been as beautiful as ever, her bloody blue shirt bringing out her gorgeous eyes. Emily had hated herself a bit for being so ridiculously attracted.

 

She'd managed to pull herself away from the window at one point and had been meaning to go hide in her room when she'd heard her.

 

_I love her_

 

Her body had shivered and her heart had soared. Emily hadn't been able to move as the blonde had continued to speak. Then, though, it had been entirely too much and Emily had fled. She couldn't let herself believe it was true. She couldn't let herself trust Naomi, because if it turned out it was another set of lies, Emily knew her heart would be shattered even worse than it already was. She couldn't stand that.

 

Still, she was a bloody romantic and a part of her _wanted_ to believe Naomi. It had taken her everything not to clutch that article tightly when Katie had handed it to her and read it as fast as she could. It had taken her everything to throw it away and stop stirring these feelings inside of her. She had to stop thinking about Naomi, she had to stop wondering if her feelings had really been mutual or if it had all been a lie. She couldn't keep doing this to her heart.

 

Emily got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, her stomach gurgling loudly. She looked through her living room as she passed and when she didn't see Katie on her couch she realised her sister had left. Emily felt horrible that she hadn't noticed before now and even worst when she realised she had no clue if Katie had left last night or early this morning. She made a mental note to call her sister later.

 

As she walked into her kitchen, something on the dinner table caught her eye immediately. She made her way to it and it was only when she was right next to it that she recognised that it was Naomi's article.

 

Stuck to it was a post-it.

 

_You should really read it._

_She'll be waiting for you_

_at the Fishpond Tavern_

_tonight at 7._

_Love K xxx_

Emily moved her hand to the paper, taking the post-it off. She trailed her fingers slowly on the page, her eyes glazing over the words.

 

 _An Exercise in Loving_ , she read.

 

Her heart caught in her throat, her brain was invaded by soft blonde hair, a cheeky smile and seriously beautiful blue eyes. She grabbed the article and walked out of the kitchen.

 

;;

 

The next day at 6h30 in the evening, Naomi was sitting at the Fishpond Tavern with a drink in her hands. Cook had decided to join her, stating there was no way he was going to let her wait on her own. He'd tried to convince her to take a few shots with him, but she'd refused. She wanted to have a straight head if Emily ended up coming. The blonde didn't really have much hope that she would, but still, getting trollied before 7 was still a bit sad, with or without Emily coming to meet her.

 

At 6h35, Naomi realised that if she wasn't going to drink to dissipate her nerves, she had to do something else. To occupy her mind and try to keep it as far away from Emily as possible, she decided to talk to Cook. Besides, it had been a while since they'd talked about his life and not hers.

 

"Cook, tell me about your life, yeah? I'm going nuts waiting..." she told him.

 

If it had been anyone else, they might have given her grief about how self-centred her request sounded, but not Cook. She had to love him for it.

 

"Me? Huh... I dunno mate" he replied with a shrug, taking a large sip of his lager.

"Oh come on, there must be something new... A recent shag? Something?"

"Not really..." He shrugged again.

"Alright, well how is the salon these days?" she asked, desperate to find _anything_ to talk about.

 

At this, her friend smiled sheepishly. She gave him a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

"Actually, I quit yesterday" he said.

"What?! Oh my god Cook! That _is_ news you moron! What made you finally make the move then?" Naomi asked, genuinely enthusiastic that her friend had _finally_ quit his stupid job.

"Well... It hum... It was Katie, mate" he admitted.

"Katie?! As in Fitch?! As in Emily's evil sister?!" Naomi questioned, her jaw almost dislocating in surprise.

"She's really not that bad" Cook defended. "Actually, she turned up at me place last night, said she'd figured I wasn't seventeen either if we were close mates and you weren't, said she found me address in my fake school file"

 

Naomi chuckled and smirked.

 

"Two peas in a pod, the two of you" She teased and Cook smirked along with her.

" She told me she wanted to go for drinks to talk. I thought it was a code for a guaranteed shag and with tits like that I couldn't refuse" Cook said with a wriggle of his eyebrows. "Turns out we really _did_ just talk though, but it was... nice" he finished more seriously.

"Wow... Just... what did she possibly say to make you quit the salon?" Naomi inquired.

 

Cook smiled shyly and the blonde frowned. She wasn't sure she'd _ever_ seen him smile like that about anything. No, scratch that, she _was_ sure. This was completely new, a side of Cook that was actually _shy_. It was uncanny.

 

"She told me she thought I could make it wiv me Art..." he said. "She told me all these ways I could like make money off of it... She said she'd help me... She... she really thinks it could be something..."

"Cook!" Naomi snapped angrily. "Are you bloody kidding me, I've been telling you the same thing for 10 fucking years!"

"I know" the boy admitted. "And no offense babe, but you're my mate, you're biased, and well... you don't know shit about Art, do ya? Katie she's... well she's different. Art is her world, ya know? And she like... believes in me"

 

Naomi couldn't help but smile. She was so happy for her friend. It was hard for her to imagine Katie being nice like this, but she was glad she had been and she was glad it had finally made Cook realise he was worth so much more than he'd always thought he was.

 

"She'd be an idiot not to" she told him. "I may not know much about Art, but I know you're fucking talented mate"

"Thanks Blondie" Cook replied a soppy grin on his face.

"What about your flat though? D'you reckon you'll make enough money to keep it?"

"Katie thinks so. She's gonna help me set up a website and shit and she knows a few gigs here and there I could do in the meantime. If it gets rough though she said she had a shed in her building's backyard I could crash in" he finished with a sly grin.

 

Naomi frowned slightly, feeling like there was more to it than Cook was letting on, but she let it go. She didn't want to ruin the good news by asking questions.

 

"You know what? That deserves some shots" She said, knowing full well that this was the surest way to please the boy. 

"Fucking tip top!" Her friend exclaimed happily and, for a minute there, Naomi forgot all about Emily and just enjoyed a little bit of celebration with her best friend.

 

He deserved it and, besides, it felt good to relax even if it was just for a minute.

 

The anxiety came back with a vengeance though when 7 came and went and there was no sign of Emily. By 7h10, Naomi was fretting so much that Cook had to calm her down.

 

"Relax mate, it's just ten minutes after! No need to get your knickers in a twist. She's coming" he said confidently.

 

When 7h30 came though, there was still no sign of Emily.

 

At 8h00, when Emily _still_ hadn't shown up, Naomi was sure Emily wouldn't come at all, but Cook still tried to reassure her.

 

"Maybe she caught like... traffic or summat..." he suggested tentatively.

 

When 10h00 whirled around though and Emily hadn't arrived, even Cook started to doubt.

 

"Maybe it's still a bit too fresh for her, yeah?" he told her calmly.

 

Naomi nodded along, her eyebrows scrunched together to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to start sobbing in the middle of the pub.

 

"D'you wanna go?" Cook asked her seriously.

 

She shook her head quickly.

 

"No, I want to stay"

"You sure Blondie? Cause like, we can go, I won't mind"

"No, let's stay" she repeated firmly. "Let's not just make tonight about me and my pathetic life, yeah? Tonight is a big night for you so let's forget about Emily and celebrate"

 

Her friend hesitated for a moment, but eventually shrugged and smiled. Naomi could tell he was very aware that she wasn't in the greatest of moods, but if she wanted to celebrate the pain away, he'd indulge her.

 

So they celebrated. If Naomi had been careful about taking shots earlier, she wasn't anymore. They drank and laughed and danced even though they were pretty much alone in the pub. Cook offered to move the party elsewhere, but Naomi refused. The boy could tell it was because in a small part of her there was still a bit of lingering hope that Emily would show up.

 

At 11 though when Keith told them it was time for him to close, Naomi turned to her friend, her eyes brimming with tears and asked him if he was still up for 'taking the party elsewhere'. Cook's heart shattered a bit at the sight, but he swung his arm around the blonde's shoulders and together, they set out into the night.

 

They ended up at some random club, dancing and drinking still. They stayed together despite the fact that a few girls sent looks in Cook's direction. Tonight, he was there for his friend, not to pull. When Naomi tried to drink more alcohol than she weighed, Cook decided to step in. He managed to steer her away from the bar and make her focus on him. By the end of the night, she was still really drunk, but a lot better than she would have been if her friend hadn't intervened.

 

They went back to Cook's and Naomi decided to stay over. She argued with her friend for a good while on who should take the bed and who should take the couch, but she eventually relented, too exhausted to fight. She fell into her friend's bed, still fully dressed as he started to undress next to her.

 

The minute she lay down, it felt like her brain was switched back on. The entire room was spinning, she was still ridiculously drunk, but now she couldn't pretend she didn't remember Emily anymore. Her eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped her lips and barely two seconds later, Cook had sat down on the bed next to her, trousers the only thing he still had on.

 

"Hey, you okay babes?" he asked softly, a worried frown on his face.

 

She nodded, unsurely, sniffling.

 

"Yeah" she croaked. "I just... I had really hoped she'd come, you know?" she mumbled.

"Yeah I know..."

"At least I tried..." she finished, closing her eyes, a few tears escaping.

"Yeah, you did. It's her loss, babe, okay?" the boy whispered.

 

She nodded and breathed deeply for a few seconds, trying to swallow back her sobs. She felt Cook's fingers brush her tears away with his thumb and bend to kiss her forehead. She felt instantly calmer.

 

"Try to sleep" he told her. "Things won't look so bad in the morning"

 

And then, he left her to it. She fell asleep only seconds later hoping with all her soul that things _would_ be better in the morning.

 

;;

 

Naomi woke up the next morning just before the sun, her head throbbing painfully and her throat drier than the Sahara. She had a few blissful seconds before everything about the previous day came crashing back into her consciousness. She grimaced as she hid her face behind her hands.

 

Her heart was squeezing in her chest and suddenly all she wanted was to go home. She got up as quietly as she could, taking a few seconds to find her footing. Then, she tiptoed into her friend's sitting-room, stopping only a few seconds to write a note for the boy. She looked at him for a bit as he slept half on the couch and half on the floor. She smiled affectionately and left the place.

 

Naomi decided to walk home instead of calling a cab. A bit of fresh air would do her some good. She walked, her hands in her pockets as the sun started to rise slowly over the horizon. There was something extremely calming about Bristol at this hour of the morning, she realised. It was calming her throbbing head and heart. Sure, the pain of Emily's rejection was still fresh, it still made it a bit harder to breathe, but she could still move and that was better than nothing.

 

Naomi reached her flat several minutes later. The sun was mostly up now and Bristol was slowly waking up. With the rest of the world, it felt to Naomi like her pain and sorrow had woken up as well. She grimaced as she walked up the few front steps of her flat, her heart getting heavier with each new second.

 

She opened her front door and stepped inside. Before she had made it further into her apartment, the blonde saw an envelope lying on her floor. It had no address and no name on it. Someone had had to have delivered it in person then.

 

She picked it up curiously and opened it.

 

When she saw what was inside, a huge smile crept up onto her lips and her heart leaped in her chest.

 

Cook had been right after all. It was morning and things were decidedly not as bad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and a cool breeze blowing. It was the type of day you could only truly appreciate by being outside. Naomi was really grateful therefore, that she had taken the afternoon off. That being said, she had had such a lovely time at work in the morning, that if she hadn't had better things to do in the afternoon, she might have stayed.

 

She and Kieran had finished the first draft of the main article of her assignment about Roundview and had attended a meeting with the executives very early in the morning to present it to them. They'd read the thing attentively and then Kieran had told them all about her idea. In all fairness, her grumpy boss had pitched it perfectly. He'd first explained to the executives how her assignment had led Naomi to discover that many teens suffered from various problems and that very few of them actually had access to proper information about it. He'd moved on from that to explain how Naomi had thought of writing one main article about her experience, with heartfelt feelings, and then write several smaller informative pieces on some of the problems she'd encountered. That way, the kids would get the information they needed, but their privacy would be respected.

 

Naomi had been rather nervous of their reactions, but when they'd exclaimed that they loved it, she'd felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They had shook hands with her and told her they were really proud of her work and the second they'd walked out of the conference room, Kieran had nudged her happily in the ribs. In his office, her mum had been waiting and she'd engulfed her in a tight hug when Naomi had told her the good news.

 

It had taken a long time for Naomi to manage to stop her mum from fussing over her. Actually, it had taken the promise of a celebration dinner that same evening at Gina's house. Cook and Effy were both invited. The younger blonde had pretended to scowl and had rolled her eyes, but really, she'd appreciated her mum's gesture.

 

So, yeah, her morning had been rather good, even if she'd spent it at work. Still, it really was her afternoon that she was looking forward to - or rather the meeting she had scheduled at the park this afternoon. If she'd been nervous about the meeting with the executives in the morning, it was nothing compared to the nervousness she was feeling now. She shook her head and tried not to focus on that too much. It would do her no good to freak out before she had even made it there.

 

After driving home and since it was such a nice day out Naomi decided to walk to the park instead of taking her car yet again. On her way there, she stopped by one of her favourite coffee shops, deciding that any time was always a good time for caffeine. Besides, she was a bit early and she didn't want to look _that_ eager. She waited in the queue as patiently as she could and when it was finally her turn, she quickly ordered her usual soy latte. Then, she realised that she'd look like some selfish prat if she showed up to the park with a coffee and hadn't brought another one along. She stared at the menu in concentration as she tried to decide what else to order.

 

"Huh..." she started lamely. "I huh... Could I have like... a Macchiato and huh... A Frappucino I guess and well, a black coffee with milk and cream in a separate bag?" She finished uncertainly.

 

She waited for a few minutes on the side of the counter only to realise with a blush once her order had arrived that there was no way she could carry all of this on her own.

 

"D'you want a carrying tray?" the barista asked her with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

Naomi blushed harder, but took the tray nonetheless with a soft 'thank you'.

 

A few seconds later, the blonde was walking out of the coffee shop with 4 coffees and a smile back on her face. She was feeling confident about this coffee idea. No one could be in a bad mood after being offered coffee, right?

 

It didn't take her long after that before she reached the park. As she stepped onto the gravel path, her heart started hammering in her chest. With each new step she took, her heart beat faster and faster. She tried to calm her breathing, to calm her frantic heart, but it didn't really work. For a second, she almost regretted buying coffee because if she was already this nervous, caffeine would undoubtedly make her shake like an old lady with Parkinsons.

 

Still, it was entirely too late now, she thought as she made it to the spot they'd agreed to meet at. Or perhaps she could still toss the coffees in the nearest rubbish bin. She could probably make it over there and come back rather quickly. It would take what? 5 minutes tops? She could do it.

 

Naomi had half begun walking away when a voice rooted her to the spot instead.

 

"Hey" It said simply, but shivers travelled quickly down the blonde's spine and she shuddered.

 

She turned around slowly, willing her heart to just stop beating so _loudly_. She also tried to breathe properly, she really did, but she didn't quite manage it. It was a bit like she couldn't remember how. She was shaking already, she could tell because the coffees were sloshing a bit in her hands. She tried to stand upright, to puff out her chest and somehow look like a confident grown up instead of the ridiculous twat she knew she was coming off as. In the end though it was pointless because nothing would ease her stress. Still, even if she did look like a complete basket case, the least she could do was reply and so she did.

 

"Emily... hey"

 

The name rolled on her tongue pleasantly and, not for the first time, Naomi realised how lucky she was to be standing here in the other woman's presence.

 

Emily smiled softly then, looking so ridiculously cute in jeans and a jumper, a scarf around her neck. The blonde could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. She didn't even smile back in that moment because she couldn't. She was frozen, stood there in a lovely park under the warm sun. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything, but just _look_. Look at Emily and wonder how on earth she'd gotten lucky enough to have met her.

 

She'd fallen so completely for the petite teacher, she'd fallen completely and quickly and _hard_. So hard that it consumed her in a way. She'd been scared, gosh, she'd been terrified. Terrified because she hadn't known it was possible to want someone like she wanted Emily. Terrified because she was bad at love and feelings in general. Terrified because if Emily didn't want her, then she was screwed forever. She'd been terrified for too long though. She was done with it.

 

Of course, Naomi couldn't pretend that there wasn't a small twinge of fear still remaining, because there was. She was so completely enamoured with Emily, and the other woman could still break her heart to pieces. Yet, it was okay. As scary as it was, it was okay. She was willing to try it, try this whole love thing. For Emily, she reckoned, she'd about try anything.

 

In her moment of silence, Naomi expected Emily to grow uncomfortable, but she didn't. Instead, it looked like she grew amused because her smile turned into a smirk and she raised her eyebrow at her comically. Naomi licked her lips and tried to say something- anything at this point- but nothing came out.

 

Emily giggled and shook her head at her muteness and nodded at the coffee tray.

 

"What's all this?" she inquired. "Were we expecting anyone else?"

"Oh huh no" Naomi replied awkwardly. "I just... well I didn't know what your order was so I got you something sweet, something bitter and something cold"

 

Emily's smirk shifted into sweetness again and Naomi was breathless.

 

 _"Jesus"_ she thought. _"I'm so fucking doomed"_

 

Was she always going to be so affected by Emily? Because this was seriously inconvenient. How was she supposed to explain _anything_ when she could barely form a coherent thought?

 

"Can I have everything? It all smells delicious, I'll just take sips of everything in turn" the brunette asked, biting her bottom lip.

 

Naomi's chest expanded and she smiled goofily before nodding.

 

"You can have everything you want" she replied sincerely.

 

Emily eyed her carefully, cocking her head to the side. She didn't comment though and grabbed the tray from Naomi's hands. The blonde followed her lead and said nothing, reaching back to grab her own coffee.

 

"What did you get?" Emily asked her, her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"A soy latte" she replied.

"Lactose intolerant?"

"No, vegetarian actually with bouts of veganism"

"Oh..." the brunette said a bit pensive. “I didn't know that" she concluded casually.

 

It was probably meant to be just that, a passing, casual comment, but Naomi's chest constricted painfully and she grimaced.

 

 _I don't even know you_ , she remembered. That's what Emily had told her after the Love Ball. Naomi had wanted to argue, but the brunette had been right in a way, hadn't she? She didn't really know her, not the simple things like the fact that Naomi was a vegetarian. She didn't know that Naomi cared about the environment, but couldn't and wouldn't for the life of her take the bus ever- bloody piece of crap with half arsed schedules the drivers couldn't actually respect, filled with drooling kids and smelly people. She didn't know that Naomi was very vocal about her dislike of anything related to pop culture and celebrity gossip, but could be caught once in a while lounging on her couch with a copy of Heat- there was something tragically beautiful in the thing's patheticness. Emily didn't know her favourite colour or her favourite meal. She didn't know where she'd gone to school and what her favourite band was. There was so much Emily didn't know but at the same time she _knew_ her, Naomi was sure of that. Emily knew her in a way no one had ever known her. Emily could _see_ her, like, terrifyingly deep, soul seeing kind of deal. She had to know that, right?

 

"I sleep naked!" She blurted out suddenly, unable to stop herself.

"Wha-?" Emily chocked out her cheeks becoming flaming red.

"You said you didn't know me, so huh... I sleep naked" Naomi repeated shakily, taking a big gulp. "My favourite word is aubergine because it's both French and English and it sounds much classier than _eggplant_. I have an unhealthy relationship with Garibaldis, I probably have enough packets at home to survive an apocalypse, but I just can't seem to get tired of them and there's very little that makes me angrier than _not_ having any when I want some. When I was a kid I had this weird dream to be 5'7, I have no idea why, but I know I'm still a bit disappointed I stopped at 5'6 because it feels so close yet so far. I went to Goldsmith University, I majored in English at the top of my class, yet I've never had a teacher as competent and perceptive as you" she finished a bit out of breath.

 

Naomi waited for Emily to say something, to react in some way after that. Her heart was beating fast, her hands trembling on her paper mug. The other woman was looking at her silently, her grin gone from her face, instead replaced by a serious expression. Naomi kicked herself mentally. She'd probably scared Emily now with her word vomit. She'd spent so much time worrying about this meeting with the petite teacher and now she was fucking it up.

 

"Will you walk with me?" the brunette eventually asked, taking the blonde by surprise.

 

Naomi nodded quickly, her heart unclenching just a bit. If Emily hadn't walked away yet, perhaps she hadn't fucked _everything_ up.

 

They walked together in silence for a bit. Sometimes, Emily would grab a cup from the tray and have a sip, humming under her breath as she did. Sometimes, she'd close her eyes too, as if she needed to experience the drink without other external stimuli.

 

The longer the silence dragged on, the more nervous Naomi got. Yet, it was such a beautiful day out that it was hard for her to go into full panic mode. It was a rather cool day out for summer, a soft breeze blowing the leaves of the nearby trees. Yet, as cool as it was, the sun was shining and warming up Naomi's cheeks. Her heart was still beating uncomfortably fast just because Emily was with her, actually _right here_ next to her. She wasn't avoiding her anymore and that was something. Maybe Naomi would get the chance she'd so wanted to explain everything.

 

They had been walking for what felt like half an hour to the blonde, but what was probably just 10 minutes, when Emily finally spoke.

 

"These coffees are delicious" she said simply. "I absolutely love a good dose of caffeine no matter the time of the day"

 

Naomi nodded, smiling tentatively. Emily returned her smile and the blonde's heart unclenched a bit more again. Then, the petite woman bit her lip funnily, one of her fingers starting to play with the top of one of the coffee cups. She looked sideways at Naomi furtively before sighing a little.

 

"You hate spinach" she said softly, almost too softly for Naomi to hear.

 

In fact, if the blonde hadn't been waiting for Emily to say about anything, she would have probably missed it. As it was though, she didn't and blushed a bit.

 

"I really fucking do" she chuckled, her eyes shining involuntarily at the implication behind Emily's words.

"I still think I was right" the brunette continued. "I... I don't really know you, not like I thought I did"

 

Despite herself, Naomi's face fell.

 

"But" She tried to intervene, but Emily smiled and raised a hand to stop her.

"But" the brunette echoed. "I was... wrong too. I think I _do_ know you still. Especially after reading your article"

 

Naomi's heart leaped with relief and she smiled.

 

"So you really _did_ like it?" she asked shyly, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

 

Emily's eyes flashed with softness and she nodded.

 

"Of course" She assured. "I thought I'd made it clear"

 

Naomi smiled as she remembered. She'd been so crestfallen on Saturday when she'd spent the evening waiting for Emily to pop up and she hadn't. More than crestfallen, she'd been shattered, broken in the worst of ways. She'd tried to forget her sorrows with alcohol a bit, but Cook had stood valiantly next to her and had made it all bearable, at least a bit.

 

When she'd walked home on Sunday, she hadn't expected anything to lift her mood. She didn't know how it could. She'd _tried_ , for once in her life she'd pushed aside her fears and she'd actually made a bloody effort. She'd tried so hard to be true and honest to herself, to her feelings, but Emily hadn't even wanted to see her.

 

Then though, she'd walked in and had seen the envelope and everything had changed. She remembered how she'd opened it with trembling fingers and a curious frown. It had taken her half a second to recognize what it was and when she had, she couldn't have stopped the smile even if she had wanted to. Because really, how could she _not_ smile?

 

She'd taken the papers out, stared at them as if they'd dissolve in her hands if she looked away. Her heart had been beating fast, not unlike it was now, a mix of surprise, hope and excitement all rolled into one thump.

 

She'd forced herself to blink after a while, longer than was actually required for blinking purposes. When she'd opened her eyes again, she'd half expected everything to be gone, but of course it hadn't been.

 

There, right in front of her eyes, as if it too was staring at her, was her article, the one she'd given Katie. And at the top of the right corner, in a beautiful red scribble, a small little letter.

 

A+

 

She'd chuckled in disbelief as she realised what it meant. She'd been engulfed by relief and- she had to admit it- pride. She'd gotten her A+ in the end.

 

She'd taken out the rest of the article and she'd seen it lower on the page, a yellow post-it.

 

_See me._

_Monday at 14:00,_

_Conham River Park_

_Emily_

Naomi had chuckled at Emily's choice of words and just like that she'd been filled with hope again. She hadn't cared if she'd manage to get the afternoon off or not, she'd known right then that she would be there. If Emily was willing to meet with her, then she'd go, no matter what.

 

"Yeah... Yeah you did" she replied, focusing on the present again.

 

She felt her cheeks blush slightly.

 

"Good" Emily nodded to herself.

 

She looked at Naomi silently before biting her bottom lip and nodding again.

 

"I liked it... a _lot_ actually... But I still... I still want to hear it from... well, you. I... There was a lot of things expressed in that article and I think we have to talk about them before..." the teacher trailed off.

"Before what?" The blonde questioned as casually as she could, but her voice was still shaking with nerves. 

"Before I... Before _we_ decide anything" Emily finished.

 

Naomi nodded, licking her lips anxiously. She couldn't help feeling like perhaps this was a good sign- the word 'we' was ringing in her head like it was some kind of wonderful melody- yet, she didn't want to get her hopes up too much.  Things could still fall apart, especially if Emily didn't like how she explained things. Still, this was a beginning, this was more hope than she'd felt since that bloody Love ball. And really, no matter the outcome, Naomi _had_ to try.

 

"What do you want me to tell you?" She asked seriously.

"Everything" Emily replied just as seriously.

"Okay" Naomi agreed simply, surprised by how easily it had fallen from her lips.

 

She'd been guarded her whole life, but somehow, the concept of telling Emily about herself didn't scare her so much. She wanted Emily to know her, all sides of her.

 

She didn't start speaking right away though, not while they were walking. She looked up and realised for the first time how lovely it was. Conham park was a beautiful spot, filled with trees where you could take a few dirt paths through the forest, one even going along the Avon river. On that Monday afternoon, the trails were mostly deserted so it was just Naomi and Emily walking peacefully, the sound of the river nearby and the rustling of leaves in the cool breeze.

 

The trail they'd taken was mostly overshadowed by tall trees, the sun coming up between small gaps in the leaves. The light seemed to dance as Naomi stared, dance at the rhythm of each of their steps. She stared some more, somehow enthralled by being in such a magical place with a person she cared so much about. Her heart did a funny flip and she almost lifted her hand to her chest to feel it underneath her fingers.

 

Naomi felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned her head to realise that Emily was looking at her funnily, her face between wonder and curiosity. The blonde gave her a smile and she swore in that moment she saw the teacher's breath catch in her throat.

 

They walked a bit longer until they reached the trail following the river. Without thinking, Naomi continued walking, the sun on her skin now. Emily followed her without saying anything, without pressing her to talk either. She followed until Naomi stepped away from the path and walked closer to the river. Then, the blonde sat down on a tiny old dock, big enough for about just the two of them, her feet hanging just above the water.

 

The brunette seemed to hesitate for a moment. Naomi waited patiently though and a few seconds later, Emily had sat down next to her, her feet hanging considerably higher over the water then hers, the coffee tray at her side now. They waited a bit more in silence. This was it though, this was the blonde's moment to explain everything. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. Where was she even supposed to begin? It felt to her like there was so much to say, but no actual words to say it all. After a few more seconds of silence, Emily chuckled softly.

 

"Well that's a bit anticlimactic. I thought that the sitting down would be like your cue to start talking"

 

 Naomi laughed along nervously.

 

"That was the idea" she admitted.

"Something came up?" Emily inquired

"Yeah, my brain" Naomi scoffed.

"Oh? Care to explain?"

"Yeah well... I..." she started, but stopped again.

 

She frowned, angry at herself for being so pathetic. She stared at her knees, her fingers curling into fists on her lap.

 

"Naomi..." the petite teacher eventually said.

 

She nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't lift her gaze. Her heart was beating so ridiculously fast and her brain was filled to bursting with questions and apprehensions and lingering fears of 'what if'. What if she couldn't find the right words, what if she could, but it wasn't enough? She started shivering then. Her body suddenly shockingly aware of how cooler the air was around them. She wasn't sure if it was the proximity to the river- which honestly was a bit silly since it was a _river_ not a seaside or something- or just her fear of her vulnerability faced with the intensity of her feelings for Emily.

 

"Naomi" Emily repeated, a bit stronger this time.

 

The blonde lifted her head then, meeting the brown gaze she'd totally fallen for. Her breath caught in her chest. Shit, Emily needed to stop looking at her like that, so _open_ and, fuck, Naomi couldn't take it.

 

"In essays" Emily began. "You always start with your thesis, so in other words your most important information. I know feelings and such are hard for you to discuss... Maybe if you try viewing it like an essay... Maybe that would help"

 

Naomi smiled, her eyes probably shinning with love at the brunette's words. God, what had she ever done to deserve meeting such a perfect woman?

 

"The most important information?" she asked.

 

Emily nodded encouragingly.

 

"Well then, I love you" she said without further hesitation, and with complete sincerity.

 

Surprise flashed across the teacher's face but then a very shy, but pleased smile crossed her lips. An impossibly cute blush covered her cheeks and she averted her eyes. Without thinking about it first, Naomi reached out her hand to the other woman's chin and lifted her head back up. When she had Emily's eyes on her, she continued.

 

"I'm completely out of my depth in anything feelings-related and I've always thought I didn't know the first thing about love, but you changed it all for me. I know I've lied to you about my age and I am so sorry for that, I wish I could take it back... I didn't lie about this though. Emily... I love you. I know I still need to explain the rest, but you have to know this. It's my thesis and everything only makes sense if you know that my love for you is _not_ a lie" 

 

Naomi stopped speaking after that, leaving time for her words to really sink in. Before she could stop herself though, she brushed her thumb on the side of Emily's jaw before letting go of her, her fingers buzzing with the loss of the feeling.

 

The petite teacher blinked once, twice and then blushed a bit more. She licked her lips and averted her eyes again. This time, Naomi let her. She was rather certain she'd put her point across.  

 

"That's quite the thesis" Emily croaked and Naomi almost moaned at how husky her voice was.

"I mean it" she whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder.

"I... I know" The brunette mumbled back.

 

Naomi started to smile in relief, but when she spotted Emily's confused and tormented frown she stopped. She waited for the other woman to tell her what was wrong, but when she didn't and the tormented look on the teacher's face increased, she decided to speak up.

 

"Emily..." she whispered. "What is it?"

"It's just... Since when? How did it happen?"

"What do you mean how?" Naomi asked in confusion. "I think I pretty much looked at you and it happened..."

 

The brunette bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

 

"No I mean... Look Naomi, you say that you love me and I... I believe you. I can tell you mean it, I can _see_ that you do, but I need to know how it happened... I need to understand"

"I'm still not sure how to answer that..." Naomi admitted. "It just all sort of happened... I met you and I got to know you and I just... it was sort of inevitable..."

 

Emily stayed quiet for a few seconds, still biting her bottom lip. It was clear that somehow she wasn't satisfied with Naomi's answer. The blonde tried to think then, tried to find some better way to explain it, but Emily began speaking again before she had time to try another explanation.

 

"Was it... was it like... an unfortunate consequence of your seducing plan? Is that how you fell for me?" the brunette finally asked. 

"Emily, there was no plan" Naomi replied.

"No? Because well... It... It makes sense, doesn't it? These last few days I've been... thinking. Ever since the Love Ball it's all I've been able to do actually and it all just seems to make sense"

"How can it make sense?" Naomi asked dumbfounded.

"Don't you see? Ever since you joined Roundview you've been _everywhere_. You've occupied a  big part of my life and it's like I never even noticed before... I mean, it started with the private lessons which I know where my idea, but maybe you just got lucky and then the one night I go out, there you are and you're being so.. and I just... God! I can't even speak properly" Emily started explaining quickly.

"No... Shit Emily, it wasn't like that" The blonde tried to say, but the teacher cut her off.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg! I mean after that night at the club I _tried_ to put some distance between us. I stopped the classes and I didn't spend as much time with you after classes, but you _still_ found ways to spend time with me! Explain to me how it can't be a plan when you got detention the one week you _knew_ I'd be supervising. And then you convinced me to give you another class and I feel so fucking stupid that I fell for it all and-"

"Emily stop!" Naomi interrupted loudly when the brunette became frantic.

 

Emily stopped talking right away, but she shot Naomi a look that was filled with so much pain and sorrow that the blonde felt like her entire heart had fallen to the pit of her stomach.

 

"There was never a plan Emily" She repeated desperately. "You've got to believe me..."

"But your boss-"

"Is a wanker! I know it sounded like there was some sort of plan to seduce you the way he said it, but there wasn't! At least not for me! Look, I was sent to Roundview to write a story about teenagers that was relatable and full of feelings. As you know full well, I'm not that great at it and I actually didn't even want to do this assignment at all!"

"Why did you do it then?" Emily asked.

 

She looked a bit calmer now. In any case, she looked like she was ready to hear Naomi's version of things and that was all the blonde was asking for.

 

"I had no choice actually. It was either do it and try my best or get demoted or fired"

"Oh..."

"Yeah... So I took the job and I was just sent there, no plan, no nothing. I was to report to Kieran, my boss, every Friday and work on a story. I thought it would be a quick thing, you know? I'd go every day, find some lame story and be done with it, results be damned you know? I'd have tried at least"

"You thought? What changed?"

"You. I met you and it all changed. It's sort of my thesis, remember? It's like I wrote Emily... I met you and it opened up something in me I didn't even know could be opened up. I started actually caring about others who weren't myself"

"So you met me and reported to... Kieran was it?"

"No!" Naomi insisted. "No Emily, I _didn't_. I don't even know why I didn't actually, it just... felt wrong. You gave me an A- and I felt ridiculously insulted as an English major and then we started the lessons and I _should_ have told Kieran, but I didn't because... because I guess I wanted to keep that... whatever _that_ was, it was between us and I needed to keep it to myself"

"But he _did_ know about me, didn't he?"

"He learned about you much later. It was sort of an accident too. I hadn't wanted him to know at all but he learned about detention and then I _had_ to tell him about the classes and everything"

"How much later?" Emily questioned.

"Huh... just before our last lesson I think..."

"Oh... So... right before... before we kissed..." the brunette said, her expression turning sad again.

"He didn't put me up to it if that's what you're thinking" she exclaimed instantly.

 

Emily bit her bottom lip and gave the blonde a heart wrenching look. Naomi could tell she _wanted_ to believe her, but was finding it hard.

 

"Emily, I promise... He learned about you and I had to tell him everything, including the fact that I had feelings for you. That's what gave him the stupid seducing idea actually. He thought it'd be easy for me if I was already interested"

"So he did bring up the idea of seducing me _before_ anything ever happened between us..."

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with what happened. You've got to trust me, when he suggested it, I told him to get to fuck. I'd have never done that to you" Naomi replied firmly.

 

Emily hesitated for a moment, her eyebrows still scrunched into a frown.

 

"I meant it you know" Naomi continued in hope of reassuring the other woman. "Everything I said during that lesson about the song and how I felt... I meant every word"

"So you didn't... you didn't say that in hope I would... well in hope I'd do exactly what I _did_ do" the brunette said looking a bit sheepish.

"God no! It really was how I felt, how I _still_ feel. I had been holding back for so long it just... It just came spilling out. Emily when you look at me, it feels like there's nothing I can hide from you"

 

Emily nodded slowly as if she was taking the time to take every word in. 

 

"What... what about that night at the club..." she questioned in a whisper.

"Total coincidence, us meeting I mean"

"Yeah? Because... because... You just... popped out of nowhere, didn't you? And then you were so _opposite_ to Mandy, you were so... well... fucking _lovely_ " Emily admitted with a blush on her cheeks. "It's when it all started for me, you know? I had never seen you as more than a student before, but there you were that night looking stupidly gorgeous and being so... funny and charming and _flirty_. It's just... I've been thinking about it a lot and it makes sense if it was all a plan, because otherwise, how can it be possible that you'd arrive this randomly and be exactly everything I needed, everything I wanted..."

 

Naomi felt her heart burst with happiness at the brunette's words. Emily had never spoken so bluntly about how she felt about her before and the blonde had to admit it felt damn good to hear. It felt good and it was a bloody relief to know that all she was feeling wasn't one way, at least not completely.

 

"I was out with Effy, I really was. Us meeting was a complete coincidence, I swear. As for being the opposite of Mandy, I'd fucking _hope so_ " The blonde joked, making a smile appear on Emily's lips briefly. "If I'm honest, when I saw you, the rational part of my brain wanted to fuck off before you saw me as well"

"Really? Why?" Emily questioned, sounding surprised.

"Because I already knew I fancied you then and I _knew_ that talking to you while I wasn't completely sober wasn't a good idea... I guess that's mostly why I got so snarky with Mandy and so... well... flirtatious with you... I couldn't help myself" She explained.

"So... you flirted with me because... because you wanted to?" the petite teacher asked, looking hopeful, Naomi thought.

"I've been wanting to flirt with you for a very very long time actually" the blonde chuckled. "I didn't because I had a cover to maintain and I didn't want to put you in that situation, thinking you were doing something wrong with a 17 year old and all. I was just too tipsy to restrain myself that one night"

"Oh... so... so it wasn't... well... a set up?" the petite teacher asked sheepishly.

"Emily, how could it have been? How could I have even known you were going to be there?"

 

The brunette nodded slowly. She stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

 

"You almost kissed me that night" She then stated bluntly.

"Yes..." Naomi admitted, her cheeks colouring.

"But you just said... you didn't want to put me in that situation..."

"I didn't, but I... well... I can't help myself when I'm around you. I can't stop myself from... wanting you" she explained, her cheeks reddening further.

 

She felt a bit better when Emily blushed as well, pursing her lips together, her eyes shooting a glance at the blonde's lips. Naomi felt a jolt hit her heart and she realised for the first time how close they were sitting. She gulped slowly though and restrained herself. It was definitely not the time to pounce on Emily.

 

They stared at each other for a while though, both pairs of eyes devouring their features it seemed. They stared until Emily seemed to snap herself out of it and shook her head slightly. She sighed shakily before pursuing the conversation.

 

"What about the detention thing?" She asked.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip at the mention.

 

"I huh... am guilty for that scheme I guess... Or at least Cook is"

"So you _did_ set fireworks into my sister's classroom?" Emily questioned with a smirk this time.

"Technically, Cook did" Naomi replied with her own grin. "But yeah I'll admit that was a scheme to spend time with you..."

"Why?"

"Emily... You said earlier that you tried distancing yourself from me and I... well I wasn't sure if you were really doing it on purpose, but I could still feel it and it drove me fucking crazy. I started missing you... I didn't even know I _could_ miss someone, but there I was missing _you_. I couldn't stand it. So Effy suggested I tried to get into detention to get some time with you"

"Effy knew about your feelings for me as well?!" Emily inquired with surprise. "Cook I had guessed but Effy... Jesus, how many people knew?"

"Just those two... I didn't want anyone to know, actually, but they both figured it out. Apparently I'm not overly subtle about my feelings when I look at you" the blonde admitted with a shrug and a small blush.

 

Emily had the grace to grin cutely at that comment.

 

"So yeah, Effy suggested I get myself into detention and since I didn't know how to do that alone, Cook helped me"

 

The brunette nodded.

 

"What if you'd been expelled for that stunt instead of just getting a detention? That would have ruined your article"

"Didn't really care at the time. I just... I just needed to talk to you, or get you to talk to me" Naomi admitted.

"Did Kieran know any of this? The schemes with Cook, the night out, the almost kiss?"

"Not until quite later and I never told him about the almost kiss, just like I didn't tell him about the _actual_ kiss. Although he _did_ sort of figure it out when you yelled at me at the Love Ball..."

"I'm sorry about that"

"You don't have to be... I'm the one that's sorry. I hate that you learned about me that way. I was going to tell you everything. After we kissed I... I just... I couldn't keep this from you anymore. I was going to tell you everything about my age and my job. You have to believe me"

 

Naomi waited nervously for Emily's response. She knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't just be a response to her last statement. It would indicate if Emily believed her about everything she'd just explained or if she didn't.

 

As if the brunette knew it was an important reply, she took her time delivering it. She waited and pondered, her eyebrows scrunching cutely as she considered. Then, her features relaxed and a smile graced her beautiful rosy lips.

 

"Ok" she said simply.

"Ok?" Naomi repeated, not sure if she could allow herself to feel this much relief.

"Yeah, ok, I... I believe you" Emily confirmed.

 

Naomi's entire face lit up and a huge smile crossed over her features. She looked at Emily with all the love and gratitude she could feel. She let her feelings appear on her face as if it was nothing although she didn't think she'd ever looked so openly at anyone before. But this wasn't just _anyone._ This was _Emily_ and Emily was special. Somehow, Naomi felt like she would always be.

 

"Thank you" Naomi whispered, her voice constricted with the emotion.

"Thank _you_ " Emily said, reaching a hand tentatively towards the blonde's hand.

 

She started playing almost absentmindedly with the top of Naomi's fingers, tracing them as if she was actually studying their exact shape.

 

"Thank you for sharing all these things about you with me... In your article I mean" she continued, her eyes meeting Naomi's briefly. "I know it can't have been easy to rehash all this stuff about Sophia"

 

The blonde nodded, the wave of sadness that would always accompany Sophia's name engulfing her for a moment.

 

"You were just a kid Naomi..." Emily said softly as she caught the look in the other woman's eyes. "We're rarely full of tact at that age"

"I know, but I... I just wished I'd have done _something_ to help her when I didn't. It's hard not to ask myself if she'd still be alive today if I had done something. I knew she wasn't well. Honestly she started almost stalking me after I rejected her... I mean... I... I guess I can't exactly blame her" She admitted sheepishly.

"Oh?" Emily said.

"Yeah we... we had huh... slept together just the once... I mean... We'd drank and I was proper pissed and I guess I was horny and well... curious and she was just _there_. So when she kissed me I didn't stop her. She told me how she felt shortly after that and I shut her out. I wasn't ready to accept that I was attracted to women in general and since I didn't fancy her that way it felt simpler at the time to just shut it all out, my feelings about girls _and_ her"

"You were scared. We all tend to make mistakes we regret when we're scared" Emily said sagely, her fingers still playing with Naomi's.

"I know... Still, I'll never _not_ think about her. I just... I guess now I've just accepted that I can't change what I did and it's therefore pointless to think about the things I could have done differently"

 

Emily didn't add anything to that, but she flattened her hand on top of the blonde's and stroke her thumb against her skin. Naomi closed her eyes to focus on the feeling and Emily let her.

 

They stayed sat like that in silence for a while. They stayed long enough for Naomi to actually get cold. She'd only been wearing a t-shirt and now the wind had increased a bit. She shivered and opened her eyes. She tried to brush it off, but her arms were covered in goose bumps.

 

"You're freezing" Emily observed, taking her hand away.

"No no I'm fine" Naomi pleaded, desperately wanting the other woman to take her hand again.

 

Emily shook her head though and unrolled her scarf from around her neck. Then, she wrapped it around Naomi's.

 

"Don't..." the blonde argued half heartedly, her nose already invaded and overwhelmed by the brunette's scent. "Now you'll be cold"

"It's okay" Emily assured. "I've got a jumper"

"You sure?"

"Positive" The teacher said with a smile.

"Thanks" Naomi muttered before lying down on her back, her feet still dangling over the edge of the dock.

 

Emily followed her down silently. Again, they just enjoyed each other's company in silence, Naomi with her nose buried deep within Emily's scarf. The brunette didn't grab her hand though and Naomi didn't dare grab hers. Still, the blonde was no longer cold, her entire body buzzing with hope, relief and love.

 

"So..." She said after a while, her eyes glued to the sky.

"Hum?" Emily replied softly.

"What's your opinion on spinach?"

 

Emily giggled and turned her head to look at her blonde companion. Naomi waited for her to reply, but when she didn't she turned her head as well.

 

"Well?" she said.

"Why do you want to know?" Emily asked amusement dancing in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well, I want to get to know _you_ better a bit... If... If that's alright with you"

 

The brunette gave her a dashing smile and Naomi didn't feel cold at all, but actually warm in that moment.

 

"In that case, I'm afraid my opinion isn't as extensive as yours. I'm comfortably unbothered by spinach"

"How can you be though? It's so disgusting" The blonde said with a cringe.

 

Emily giggled again and Naomi thought there really was no better sound. Well except maybe... but they weren't quite there yet, were they?

 

"Would you rather be thrown into a pit full of spiders or full of snakes?" Emily asked, getting Naomi's mind out of the gutter.

"Urgh, really? I mean, can't there be a pit of bunnies or something?"

"Bunnies? Oh come on! Bunnies are adorable! It wouldn't be a dilemma!" Emily snorted.

"Adorable?" Naomi gasped exaggeratingly. "Bunnies are sneaky bastards! They've got hoppy legs and twitchy little noses and one minute you're stroking them and the next they're biting you! I'm telling you Ems, bunnies are evil"

 

Emily started giggling, not commenting at all on the nickname that had fallen so easily from Naomi's lips. And the moment was so perfect and so nice that the blonde thought she could have spent her entire afternoon like that, lying down next to Emily Fitch, asking her questions and making her laugh. And indeed, that's pretty much how the rest of the afternoon went.

 

The sun had started its descent in the sky when they eventually decided they had to go. The blonde would have stayed forever but she _had_ promised her mum she'd be there for dinner. She walked Emily to the car park diligently. Since she'd come on foot, she didn't really care where Emily was going. Also, she reckoned she'd have walked Emily anywhere just to spend a few more minutes with her regardless of her own situation.

 

When they arrived in front of Emily's beat up car they stopped awkwardly. Naomi dug her hands in her pockets before shifting uncomfortably on the gravel.

 

"Thank you for meeting me" she said, her eyes only glancing in Emily's direction. "I... it means a lot to me that you've let me explain"

"Actually... It's Katie you should thank for that one" the brunette admitted sheepishly.

 

Naomi stared at her, her jaw opening comically.

 

"What?!" she exclaimed when she'd regained her vocal abilities.

"Don't look so surprised" the petite woman giggled, rolling her eyes. "She's not as evil as you seem to think"

"Could have fooled me at the Love Ball" the blonde grumbled grumpily.

 

Emily gave her an apologetic smile.

 

"Yeah... Not her nicest moment" she conceded. "But she's not usually that bad... She thought you'd done something bad to me... She gets a bit... well... _mental_ when she thinks someone's hurt me"

 

Naomi nodded.

 

"I can understand that actually... Even if what she did was as nasty as it gets"

"Well, she _is_ to thank for me meeting with you. I wasn't going to read your article, but then she did and she strongly suggested that I should... She also spoke on your behalf and said she thought you were sincere. Katie doesn't do apologies but this kind of gesture from her is sort of the same in her world"

"Oh... well... thank her for me then, yeah?" Naomi said, feeling for the first time ever a bit of affection for Katie Fitch.

 

Every time you think you know something, the world just surprises you, doesn't it?

 

"I have to confess" Emily said looking guilty. "I... I _was_ home when you came over the other day... I told Katie to tell you I was out... I'm so so sorry. I didn't think I could trust you then"

"It's okay" Naomi whispered, still feeling a pang in her heart at the idea that Emily had heard her confession, but not come out.

 

As if Emily could tell Naomi didn't fully mean her words, she took a step closer and clutched the blonde's forearm.

 

"I really _am_ sorry. I was... I was so hurt Naoms..." she explained.

 

The blonde's heart warmed at the nickname.

 

"I was afraid to trust you"

 

Naomi nodded understandingly. She took her hands out of her pockets and let Emily's own hand slide along her forearm until she had laced their fingers together. 

 

"It's okay" she repeated, meaning it completely this time. "I'm just glad you've given me a chance to explain now. And if... well... I know I hurt you and I can't apologise enough, but... well... If there's anything I can do to make it up to you... anything more... Just tell me and I'll do it"

 

Emily bit her bottom lip and swung a bit on the blonde's arms.

 

"Actually... I think there _is_ something you can do" she announced.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked with a grin.

"Yep" Emily said with a broad smile.

"Go on"

"I was thinking... To make it up to me you could take me out on a date..."

 

Naomi's heart somersaulted in her chest and a broad grin crossed her features. 

 

"I... what?" she said incredulously.

"I want you to take me out on a date" Emily repeated. "A bloody good one though, yeah? I think you owe me a great date, don't you agree?"

"Yes!" Naomi exclaimed instantly. "Absolutely, totally yes!"

 

Emily giggled.

 

"Eager, eh?" she teased.

"Yes, very much" Naomi replied with a shrug. "Considering how much I love you, I think I'm allowed though"

 

Emily beamed at the words and nodded.

 

"Right, so Thursday, you pick me up at mine? Say 8?"

"That's a date" Naomi beamed as well.

 

The brunette bit her bottom lip as if to stop herself from smiling too much. Then she nodded almost to herself, let go of Naomi's hand and turned around to open her car door.

 

"Oh hang on!" the blonde stopped her. "Your scarf"

 

Her hands were already half way through pulling it off when Emily's grabbed the scarf and pulled it back down on Naomi's chest. The blonde let her own hands fall to her side as Emily smoothed the fabric of the scarf over her shoulders softly.

 

"You've still got to walk back home" she said. "You hang on to it for now, yeah? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold and have to cancel our date" she teased.

"No chance of that" Naomi assured.

"Good" Emily smiled. "Well take care, I'll see you Thursday"

"You will"

 

The brunette smiled one last time, before climbing into her car and driving away. Naomi watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore. Then, she dug her hands into her pockets again and buried her nose into Emily's scarf as she started walking home. She smiled under the fabric, her heart about bursting with love. Love, when it happened to be for Emily Fitch, was definitely not as bad as she'd always feared.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

 

Naomi had always considered there were a lot of things she was good at. Indeed, there _were_ a lot of things she had quite the talent for. For example, she could memorise about any amount of dates in 5 minutes tops- a feat that had come in handy several times when she'd still been a student-, she had a pretty decent sense of direction- she'd never gotten lost once since she'd obtained her driving license- and she had to say she was quite a good cook when she put her heart into it. Furthermore, Naomi could balance about any inanimate object on her head effortlessly- sober _or_ drunk-, she could cook the most perfect pancakes in existence- golden with a slight crust on the sides- and, in her youth, she'd won a cheap plastic bowling trophy for completing a few games with a perfect score - bowling was an innate gift she always said. So _really_ , Naomi was far from being a useless twat.

 

Despite that though, if there was one thing she was absolutely atrocious at, it had to be dating. In all fairness, the blonde had never really dedicated much time to the activity. At 27, her experience in the matter was actually quite pathetic. Sure, she'd gone on a few dates in her time, but they had always seemed so trivial to her, so unnecessary. So much so that she'd never really tried. She'd always been busy, or at least she'd always felt like she had better things to focus on. At first, it had been Uni and coursework, then it had been work and her career.

 

Emily, of course, changed it all for her in that matter as well. She'd spent more than half her life focusing on everything but her personal life, but this time... This time it was different, because this time it was Emily. This time she actually cared, this time she actually wanted to try to get this right.

 

Perhaps it was for that reason that she found herself on Thursday evening standing stupidly in front of her mirror.

 

She'd lost track of time a while ago and therefore had no idea how long exactly she'd been there, just staring at her reflection. Perhaps it was better that way though. Knowing how long it had been would surely only serve to make her feel even more ridiculous.

 

It wasn't completely bad though. She'd actually managed to get dressed and that, she felt, was a very strong step in the right direction. Okay, so maybe it had taken her a full forty five minutes and the emptying of her entire closet, but she was dressed now and it _was_ better than nothing.

 

She'd hesitated for a long time on her outfit, debating what look would suit the evening best. She'd settled in the end for something casual, straight leg dark grey trousers and a quarter sleeve white cotton shirt with three buttons at the top. She'd figured she'd wear her old trustworthy leather jacket along with Emily's scarf when she'd step into the cool air of the evening.

 

Apart from choosing her clothes, she'd also managed to sort her hair and make-up. She'd curled her hair a bit, but had mostly just left it hang over her shoulders in soft waves. She'd applied some light make-up, just a step down from a proper smokey eye. She'd kept the colours of her eye shadow dark because she was well aware that it made her eyes pop out insanely in contrast. What? There was nothing wrong with playing up her assets was there?

 

It was quite a good start, actually, it was _more_ than just a start. For all intents and purposes, Naomi could say that she was ready to go. She surely _looked_ ready to go, but what she was feeling was entirely different because she sure as hell wasn't feeling ready at all. And in all honesty, how was she supposed to feel ready?

 

On Monday evening after her talk with Emily, she'd felt lighter and happier than she'd ever felt. She'd walked to her mum's directly after the park, her head still well lost in her thoughts and daydreams. Of course her mother, the hippie over-sensitive cow that she was, had noticed her dreamy eyes right away. When Naomi had told her about the date, Gina had been so pleased she'd shed a few tears. The younger blonde had been mortified.

 

"Blimey mum! Don't fucking _cry_!"

"I'm just so happy for you" Gina had said, wiping her eyes quickly.

"It's just one date..." Naomi had tried to say grumpily, but her heart had jolted at the word date and she'd been unable to stop a smile from forming on her lips.

"Oh Naomi " her mother had cooed.

 

She'd indulged her mother then and had let her give her a hug. Both Effy and Cook had been quite happy for her as well later on when they'd turned up. Cook had showed his enthusiasm by wolf-whistling and asking her if she needed a practice willy waggle in case she ended up needing to please Emily and didn't remember how, while Effy had just smirked at her and winked. All in all, it had been typical responses from the both of them.

 

So Monday in general had been a good day. By Tuesday though, her nervousness had started reappearing. It wasn't that she was starting to doubt this entire enterprise of dating Emily though. If there was one thing she was unwaveringly sure of it was that she _wanted_ to be with the other woman. She wanted to try. Of course, her fear hadn't totally fucked off and Naomi reckoned it never really would. Maybe that was the point of being open, it made you constantly  vulnerable and that was scary as fuck, but still, she was ready for it.

 

No, her nervousness wasn't born out of doubts of trying, but out of doubts of failing. What if the date went horribly wrong? What if Emily decided in the end she didn't reciprocate Naomi's feelings? The blonde _knew_ Emily cared for her, but she wasn't sure to what extent. After all, she hadn't said those three little words, not that Naomi had expected her to either though.

 

It was still a bit nerve wracking and stupidly scary to go into this knowing her heart was fully, completely committed and fearing Emily's wasn't. Somehow though, Naomi couldn't help herself from trusting the other woman. Maybe it was that glint in her brown eyes every time the blonde had told her she loved her, maybe it was that indescribable curve of her smile, but _something_ in Emily made Naomi want to trust her and so she did.

 

She trusted Emily and trusted that there _was_ something between them. After all, it had been the brunette who had kissed her and if Naomi had to guess her feelings just by how she'd reacted to the entire story, she had to conclude that if Emily didn't love her, she surely liked her a lot.

 

Despite all this, despite the trust and hope, she still found herself in front of her mirror on Thursday evening, a ball of stress and nerves.

 

"Emily, Hi!" she said with an uncertain smile.

 

Her smile fell.

 

"I sound like a tosser..." she muttered shaking her head.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

"Hello Emily, how do you do?" she tried again, her voice sounding weirdly deeper than usual now.

 

She tutted in annoyment.

 

"How do you _fucking_ do? Jesus, might as well follow with 'If you'll follow me through my lady, my carriage is awaiting at the door', stupid inarticulate twat"

 

She played with the hem of her shirt for a bit, biting her bottom lip nervously.

 

"Hey Emily!" she said this time with the brightest smile she could muster.

 

As it turned out, it made her look like a total lunatic, her voice comically high pitched.

 

"Oh for Christ sake!" she whined, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at herself anymore.

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She had a bad feeling she'd make a total fool of herself tonight. Fuck's sake, if she didn't even know how to say hi to the girl, how could the rest go smoothly? As shit as she was with dating, she was quite certain it would be expected of her to hold a bloody conversation.

 

Naomi was distracted from her thoughts by the chime of her mobile in the distance. She snapped her eyes open and walked to retrieve it. When she reached it and clicked it opened, she saw that she had a text message from Effy waiting for her.

 

She let a chuckle escape her as she read it.

 

 _'Just fucking go_ ' it said and absolutely nothing else. She checked the time and was surprised to see it was actually 7:30. Effy was right, she had to go. She typed back a quick ' _I'm going_ ' before inhaling slowly and deeply and walking to her front door. As planned, she put on her jacket and Emily's scarf, burying her nose automatically in the fabric. It was starting to smell more like herself than Emily now, but there was still a lingering hint of the brunette and it was enough for Naomi to appreciate the scarf all the more.

 

She put on an old pair of black Vans, grabbed the backpack she'd prepared earlier and walked out the door.

 

After a short stop at the florist and a small drive, Naomi was pulling over in front of Emily's flat. She inhaled and breathed out a few times to calm herself before grabbing the flowers and advancing towards the front door. Her hands were shaking so she squeezed the flower pot tighter between her fingers. Once she had climbed the last few steps between the sidewalk and the flat's door and announced her presence with two sharp knocks, it occurred to Naomi that she still had no clue how to greet the brunette.

 

"Shit..." she muttered, under her breath as she heard footsteps approaching.

 

She'd just have to wing it, she thought. Then, the door opened and it didn't matter whether or not Naomi had known beforehand what to say because the sight of Emily rendered her completely speechless. Her eyes widened and she felt sure her pupils did the same. Emily, for her part, was standing there, a broad smile on her lips looking as if she wasn't aware how exquisitely gorgeous she looked. 

 

The overall look was simple really, but _god_ was it effective. The brunette had opted for a pair of tight dark blue jeans that showed off her arse quite nicely, a slightly loose cream satin top with a cleavage low enough to make Naomi salivate without being inappropriate and a black blazer with its sleeves rolled up on her forearms. Emily had also decided to wear a pair of ankle boots with just a bit of a heel, making her legs look just that bit longer and her hair was coiffed beautifully, her fringe clipped back into a quiff.

 

Naomi swallowed slowly and opened her mouth to say something, but Emily's initial warm smile turned into a pleased smirk and the blonde closed her mouth. 

 

"Hi" Emily said, her voice just as delicious husky as usual.

 

Naomi nodded, but didn't say anything. She really was so completely fucked. So in love and so pathetically useless in Emily's presence. The brunette chuckled at her absent response.

 

"Er, the word you're looking for is 'hi'" Emily teased, her eyes warm and affectionate.

"Hi" Naomi repeated lamely. "Ems you're... I can't even... Just beautiful. You're beautiful" she managed to add.

 

Emily blushed cutely, biting her bottom lip to keep her broad grin in check.

 

"This is okay, you're sure?" she asked. "I mean I didn't know if I ought to wear something fancier or..."

"It's perfect, you're perfect" Naomi said sincerely.

 

Emily blushed harder. Her brown eyes travelled the length of Naomi's body before coming back up to meet awaiting blue ones.

 

"Well, you're _very_ easy on the eye as well" she purred.

 

The blonde was astonished the next second to find out she had not turned into a puddle at the sound of Emily's voice like _that_. As if she could read Naomi's mind, the petite teacher chuckled and it was the blonde's turn to blush.

 

"Anyway, what's this?" Emily asked, nodding at the potted flowers in Naomi's hands.

"Oh huh, these are for you" She said nervously extending the pot to the brunette.

 

Emily took it, a curious eyebrow quirking with amusement.

 

"Right" Naomi realised. "Well, this is our first date and I mean, I know flowers are cliché and stuff, but I thought... well maybe you _like_ clichés, or you know _some_ clichés and flowers, well, flowers are nice generally, but not cut flowers because those just die and it's a cruel and sad thing to just buy flowers and watch them die when you can just as easily buy them potted and keep them forever. Or at least that's what my mum's always said so I think she's conditioned me this way or maybe I was always meant to have an aversion for cut flowers" she started to ramble. "Anyhow, these are red Camellias... they mean... Well they're _supposed_ to mean that you're the flame in my heart, that's what the lady at the shop said, but then again I think she might have just wanted me to bugger off... I think I walked in as she was watching reruns of Corrie, which between you and I is fucking silly, I mean that show is bad enough the first time around, why on earth would you want to watch the reruns? Anyway, I guess for tonight we can pretend it's what they mean though, even if it might not be... That's what I _want_ them to mean in any case... I hope you like them and don't think I'm too tacky and cliché for buying them, because well that'd be bad and I wouldn't want that and _Jesus_ I need to stop talking right fucking _now_ "

 

Emily started giggling hard once Naomi had finally shut herself up. The blonde for her part only gave one or two nervous chuckles, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Then, the brunette placed the pot carefully on a side table just next to her door before taking a step back towards Naomi. She placed a careful warm palm on the blonde's cheek before stepping even closer and pressing her lips delicately on Naomi's other cheek. The next second, she had stepped back.

 

Naomi looked at her a bit gobsmacked.

 

"What was that for?" she asked. "Not that I mind" she added as an afterthought.

 

Emily smiled and shrugged.

 

"For being _you_ I guess" she answered.

"Being me?" Naomi inquired, her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah... I sort of thought the whole shyness and rambling was, you know, an act or something. Some persona you put on to be more believable as a 17 year old, you know? Because you weren't like that at the club so..."

"So you thought the entire time I'd been with you had basically been me putting on an act" Naomi finished.

 

Emily gave her an apologetic smile in response.

 

"Right, well, I'm sorry to inform you that this heavily awkward and moronic persona of mine is definitely not an act. I'm really _this_ lame, at least when faced with you. The club was different because I was like a drink away from being completely off my fucking tits, but you generally render me completely unable to utter anything smart. I reckon it has something to do with the fact that I've never not wanted to fall for someone the way I didn't want to fall for you. So there you have it" She explained.

 

Emily laughed.

 

"That's a lot of negatives for one sentence. You should rephrase it" she teased the blonde.

"Oh excuse me _professor_ " Naomi replied, feeling a  bit more comfortable now. "I've never met anyone to whom I was this attracted to before. It's a bit debilitating for me. Is that any clearer?"

"Much" Emily said with a wide grin.

"Good, shall we go now?"

"Sure! Just let me grab my bag" the brunette said, turning around for a few short seconds and then stepping outside beside Naomi.

 

As they made their way towards the blonde's car, Emily spoke up.

 

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see shortly" Naomi replied, with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

"Really? You're going for the surprise? What if I'm unsatisfied" Emily teased.

"Believe me, when I take a woman on a date, she always ends up _completely_ satisf..." the blonde started to answer offhandedly until her brain caught up with her actual words.

 

Then, her heart made a nervous lurch in her stomach and she heard herself falter. Jesus, way to sound like a complete over confident and over flirty _twat_ on the first date.

 

"Shit, I didn't mean... Sorry about that! Think I hung out with Cook one too many times this week" she back-tracked, looking at her feet.

 

When Emily didn't reply anything to that, Naomi started doubting herself just a bit, but then, the brunette nudged her affectionately and flashed her another of her gorgeous smiles and Naomi knew she had nothing to worry about.

 

;;

 

They drove for maybe 20 minutes before arriving at their destination. Naomi had noted the address on a small piece of paper before leaving and even if she took a good look at it, Emily was unable to guess where they were going. To be fair to her, it was rather impossible to guess.

 

"Where are we?" the petite woman asked looking around her.

"In a street, where else?" Naomi replied knowing full well how unhelpful she was.

 

Emily rolled her eyes at her, but Naomi took no notice as she retrieved her backpack from the car and put it on her back. Then, she extended her hand to the brunette, a playful smirk on her lips. The other woman took her hand without further questions and Naomi led her to a spot where a thick hedge was meeting a tall wooden fence.

 

She let go of Emily's hand momentarily to take off her bag and grabbed the brunette's hand again. Then, she walked a bit into the branches before squeezing into a larger gap just beside the fence. Emily followed her wordlessly. Once they'd crossed on the other side though, she let go of Naomi's hand and stopped dead in her tracks.

 

They'd stepped into a huge backyard, yards of perfectly cut green grass, a tall mansion-like house in front of them at a distance. There were several trees on the property, along with bushes and flower beds and proper trails. There was a weeping willow in one corner and something that looked like a huge pool in the other. Next to the house, there was another building, also quite big, but slightly more remote that Naomi knew was an immense garage.

 

Emily's mouth opened comically as she took in their surroundings and she turned to Naomi. 

 

"Where are we?" she asked again.

"Emily, welcome to the Cliffords" Naomi said before chuckling at the other woman's confused and surprised expression.

"The Cliffords?" Emily questioned, a small dawn of understanding crossing her features. "You don't mean... Oh my god! Is this a _private_ property?"

 

Naomi nodded and started laughing when Emily's expression turned from confused to slightly horrified. Of course, the blonde had known the other woman would react to that news, but she hadn't imagined she'd react quite like that.

 

"Naomi!" Emily chastised, only making the blonde giggle even more. "Are we fucking _trespassing_!?"

"Just sort of" Naomi shrugged casually.

"Sort of?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah" the blonde confirmed.

 

When Emily still looked dubious, Naomi had to fight off an urge to kiss her cute frown away. She bit her lip instead and smiled lovingly at Emily.

 

"Ems..." she muttered. "Don't be so worried, the actual _owners_ of this place aren't here. They're Holidaying in... Bora Bora I think"

"So what are we doing here? I warn you Naomi, if the next thing out of your mouth is 'break into their house' I won't fucking follow"

 

The blonde chuckled and shook her head.

 

"Of course not! Blimey Emily, you're awfully nervous"

"Bit hard not to be!"

"Alright then, follow me" Naomi said reaching a hand to the brunette.

 

Emily took it despite the fact that she still looked completely uncomfortable with being there in the first place and together they set off towards the house. The brunette's apprehensive look didn't disappear as they got closer to the house. Naomi, for her part, seemed completely relaxed.

 

When they reached what seemed to be a side door, the blonde lifted her free hand and rang a doorbell. Emily waited in anticipation next to her, her eyes glancing nervously around her. Since it was still too soon to kiss her temple to calm her down, Naomi squeezed her hand reassuringly instead. The brunette gave her a thankful smile before the door was flung opened.

 

"Naomi!" a man in a suit with thin grey hair and a round face greeted them happily. "I'm so pleased to see you"

"Hey Francis!" the blonde replied casually. "It's good to see you too. Didn't Cook say I was coming?" She added with a frown.

"Alas no!" Francis replied. "James called to inquire about the masters' holiday, but he failed to mention you'd be joining us for tonight's showing! I assume it's the reason for your presence?"

"It is and that's Cook for you, isn't it?" Naomi said rolling her eyes comically.

 

As Francis chuckled in response, Emily shifted on her feet nervously and Naomi suddenly remembered she was there.

 

"Oh Francis, let me introduce you to Emily! Emily, this is Francis, the Butler-in-chief for the Cliffords and all around fantastic bloke"

"Ta!" the old man said to Naomi with wink. "I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance miss Emily" He continued, bowing at the brunette.

 

Emily blushed at the gesture and Naomi chuckled. Francis could be so formal sometimes.

 

"Very pleased to meet you as well" the petite woman said politely.

 

Francis beamed at her words and Naomi could tell he liked her already. Not that she was surprised though, the blonde was positively certain it was impossible to meet Emily and _not_ take a liking to her instantly. They stood in silence for a short moment after that until Francis spoke again. 

 

"Will you be needing some snacks and refreshments tonight?" he asked the blonde.

"No!" Naomi replied quickly. "I've got all I need, thanks Francis! I mostly came over because Emily here was a bit nervous about our trespasser status"

 

Emily squeezed the blonde's hand, her face heating up in embarrassment as Francis chuckled.

 

"No worries about that miss. The masters are definitely not coming back tonight and, in their absence, you are most welcome on their property"

"Thank you, that's very kind" the petite woman said shyly and Naomi smiled.

"Alright, better go get settled. Thanks for the chat Francis. You're as pleasant as ever" she finished with a wink.

"And so are you" the butler replied with a bow.

 

Naomi started leading Emily away, but then turned around abruptly as if she'd forgotten something.

 

"Oh shit... Francis!" She shouted the butler's name. "Which frequency tonight?"

"120.3" the man shouted back.

"Thanks!" Naomi said before continuing to walk away, Emily still holding on to her hand.

 

They walked to a spot that was halfway between the weeping willow and the main house, flower beds trailing behind them, making the ambient air smell marvellous. Then, Naomi stopped and let go of Emily's hand. She grabbed her backpack and started rummaging inside it, pulling out a large blanket moments later. She spread it out on the ground and sat down, shooting Emily an encouraging smile. The brunette followed, sitting herself right next to the blonde. She looked a lot more relaxed now and slightly in awe. Naomi quite liked that look on her face.

 

"Alright Campbell" Emily said, an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her lips. "Explain. How do you and Cook know this Francis and what exactly did he mean by tonight's 'showing'"

"Well, whenever the Cliffords go on holiday, the butlers and maids organise a private movie showing every other night. They project it on that side building over there" she explained, pointing at the garage. "The sound will be on the frequency I asked Francis about" she continued pulling out a small wireless radio from her bag. "They have outdoor speakers, but the neighbours would complain if they played the sound out loud for everyone to hear"

"So we're sort of... at the cinema, but outside in a gorgeous garden?" Emily asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Naomi confirmed with a smirk. "Only thing is we don't know what the movie is, but you can assume something old. Francis loves his classics"

"Wow..." the brunette muttered under her breath and Naomi had to admit, in that moment, she was quite proud of herself.

 

She mentally patted herself on the back. Maybe she wasn't _that_ bad at this dating thing.

 

"And _how_ did you come across this?"

"Oh, right, quite simple really. Cook fucked the Cliffords' only daughter a few years ago. He only meant to have a one off, but he sort of ended up having a fling with her for the summer instead. Anyway, he used to come round here all the time that summer. He ended up becoming quite chums with the staff, Francis in particular, so they told him about their little movie nights. Course, Cook brought me the minute he could and we've been coming once in a while- when the weather's not too shit usually- ever since"

 

Emily nodded slowly before chuckling.

 

"What?" Naomi inquired.

"I can't believe this comes from a shag!" she said. "I mean, this is dreamlike, isn't it? It just feels odd that it comes from a shag"

"Yeah I guess it would" Naomi admitted pensive. "Honestly, I'm used to it. Things tend to always originate from shags when you're friends with Cook. It _does_ have its good points obviously, like knowing about nights like these, but his shags have also brought us quite a lot of trouble. I mean, we're sort of banned for life from Jungle Rumble Adventure Golf... Don't ask" she finished when she caught Emily's amused raised eyebrow.

"I'll get the story out of you one day" the brunette said with a smirk.

"Oh, just ask Cook honestly. He quite likes to brag about that one particularly. Seriously, all you need to know is that you actually _can_ step inside the windmill, but it's _not_ soundproof. Found that one out, but not firsthand!" Naomi explained with a smirk.

 

Emily's eyes widened at the blonde's words and she erupted in laughter. Naomi's smile quickly turned into laughter as well.

 

"Wait, but then, why did _you_ get banned?" Emily asked through her giggles.

"Who d'you think _found_ them?! I think the manager thought we were all setting up for some mini golf orgy" the blonde said dryly with an eye roll before starting to laugh again.

 

They laughed together like that for a moment. Naomi's heart was beating fast and her skin was buzzing. Her cheeks were actually starting to burn from smiling so much. Emily made her so freaking happy it was almost unbearable.

 

When the laughter finally died down, Naomi gave the brunette an affectionate grin before grabbing her backpack again. She pulled out a few plastic containers and set them on the blanket.

 

"Dinner" she explained. "I've cooked a few things, nothing fancy really, just like a salad and there's a coconut soup in that thermos over there that's actually really good, one of my favourites. Everything is vegetarian though, I hope you don't mind"

"No not at all" Emily said, reaching out to open a few containers enthusiastically. "Thanks, I didn't know you could cook! It looks delicious!"

 

Naomi grinned happily before pulling out two plastic cups. She handed one to Emily before rummaging through her bag again and fishing out a bottle of wine.

 

"Pinot Grigio?" She offered.

 

Emily smiled brightly and extended her glass back to the blonde.

 

"Most definitely" She piped up eagerly.

 

Naomi chuckled and then poured. If nothing else went well tonight, at least she could say that the date had started well.

 

;;

 

They ate and drank, comfortably chatting as they did. Naomi had assured Emily that the movie wouldn't start for at least an hour so they took their time. With every new bite from a new container, Emily would hum in pleasure and close her eyes, chewing each new food slowly. And every time she moaned in pleasure at a new flavour, the sound made Naomi's insides squirm.

 

The blonde loved simple moments like these, because it enabled her to discover new things about the petite woman. While Emily ate, Naomi observed. It felt fascinating to her to be able to just _look_ at the other woman and figure out all the small things that made her _her_ \- like the fact that every time she had a bite of something new, Emily would bring the food close to her mouth first, pause for a second to smell it briefly before eating it or like the fact that anything containing a bit of pepper made her scrunch her nose adorably. Naomi just couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She wanted to take it all in.

 

Admittedly, Naomi didn't really have any reason to stop because every time Emily caught her looking, she'd smile shyly and her cheeks would blush a little, making the blonde's heart melt just that bit more. She had to admit there was something undeniably adorable about a blushing Emily and luckily for her, the more wine they drank the redder Emily got.

 

By the time they were through with the food Naomi had packed, they were on to the second bottle of wine the blonde had brought along and Emily's cheeks seemed to have become permanently red. Naomi herself could feel that her head was spinning a bit. She wasn't hammered by all means, but she was comfortably tipsy. Tipsy enough to feel a bit silly.

 

"Oh Ems look!" she said pointing at the stars above their heads. "See this constellation there? It's the holy Sapphic constellation, see how it's sort of shaped like a clit?" she announced trying to keep a straight face.

 

She grinned proudly when the brunette started giggling beside her, shoving her shoulder slightly.

 

"I'm serious!" Naomi defended falsely with a smirk. "And you know what? The way it's positioned in the sky tonight, like a quarter and a half yard away from Uranus? Well that _specific_ position in the sky tells me that all brunettes out with blondes tonight will have an absolutely wonderful time"

 

Emily giggled even more and Naomi beamed.

 

"Oh _God_ " the petite woman eventually said through her laughter. "Don't remind me of Mandy!"

"I still can't _believe_ you dated her" Naomi chuckled.

 

Emily shoved her again only, it felt more like a brush of her hand than an actual shove. Naomi's heart jolted happily in her chest.

 

"Anyway..." the petite woman trailed off, clearly deciding not to rise to Naomi's dig. "I don't know about all brunettes... but I know one brunette who's having a good night so far..." 

 

Naomi's smirk turned into an adoring look as her heart sped up a notch.

 

"Yeah?" she said her voice shaking a bit.

 

Emily grinned back at her, her hand finding Naomi's on the blanket.

 

"Yeah" she muttered.

 

;;

 

They continued to chat a bit after that, sipping wine from their plastic cups, right until the wireless radio came to life and a large image appeared on the side of the garage. To Naomi's delight, Emily didn't let go of her hand when she decided to lie down on the blanket, the backpack resting behind her head. Naomi lay beside her, her thumb tracing patterns on the back of the brunette's hand. Her heart was so full of love in that moment that she couldn't take her eyes off Emily's grinning face. The music announcing the beginning of the movie began to play and the blonde could tell by the changing of colours in her peripheral that the movie had properly started as well.

 

Still, she kept her eyes on Emily.

 

"Stop that" the brunette chastised, her grin widening.

"Why?"

"The movie is starting, twat, and you're distracting me"

"Right, sorry" Naomi chuckled not sorry at all, but still turning her head to look at the gigantic projection. "Olivier's Henry V! Good going Francis" she said happily as she recognised the feature.

 

They watched the movie like that for a while, their hands connected always and Naomi's thumb moving absentmindedly. Still, every time Emily would sniffle or move an inch, Naomi would look at her and end up staring a bit. It was a surprisingly clear night out tonight. The moon was out and it was illuminating the brunette's delicate features in a way that made it really hard for Naomi to pay attention to the bloody movie. She had nothing against Laurence Olivier, but really he was no match for the teacher.

 

"You're doing it again" Emily said at one point when the blonde had been staring for quite a long time.

"I  can't seem to be able to help myself" Naomi explained.

 

Emily smiled and bit her bottom lip.

 

"Is that so?" she inquired and Naomi nodded. "May I ask how come?"

"Because you're breathtakingly gorgeous, that's why" the blonde admitted simply.

 

The petite teacher blushed. A look of pure happiness and adoration crossing her features as she turned her head slightly to look at Naomi as well.

 

"You really mean it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nah" the blonde joked. "Obviously it's the wine talking. Completely off my tits, I am"

 

Emily giggled loudly and knocked their shoulders together. When, afterwards, the brunette didn't really put more distance between them, but instead cuddled up to Naomi's side, the blonde breathed in shakily and her heart leapt to her throat. She moved her head slightly to the side so that her lips where right next to the brunette's ear.

 

"I mean every word Ems..." she whispered softly then and Emily closed her eyes and smiled.

 

They stayed like that for a while, watching the movie in silence. Naomi couldn't really turn to look at Emily now because the other woman was too close. The blonde was far from complaining though. She could feel the brunette's warmth on her side, she could hear the sounds of her slow breathing. There was nowhere else Naomi would have rather been.

 

;;

 

She lost track of time for a bit. Time didn't matter anymore as long as it kept coming and as long as Emily stayed close to her.

 

"This is nice" Emily spoke eventually, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hum" Naomi hummed in response, her body completely relaxed.

"Everything is just so perfect. The night, the movie, you... Even the weather's cooperating" she continued.

 

Naomi lifted her gaze to the sky. Hundreds of stars were shinning, there wasn't even one cloud.

 

"Yeah, it really _is_ nice" she muttered.

 

Silence fell again around them. Naomi felt her eyes closing on their own. She didn't want to fall asleep, but she was so comfortable that she could hardly help it. And then, just as the blonde had been about to drift off, she was woken up sharply by the feel of water on her skin, _loads_ of water.

 

"Jesus _fuck_!" she yelped as she jumped to her feet.

 

Emily shrieked beside her and they turned to look around them in confusion. Naomi looked upwards in reflex as she searched for the source of her sudden wetness, but as her gaze lifted, she realised that the sky had nothing to do with it. It wasn't raining.

 

Her mouth opened comically as she realised that it was the garden's automatic sprinkler that had come to life and was quickly soaking both her and Emily, changing the face of their lovely outdoor picnic quite fast.

 

"Fuck!" Naomi swore as Emily started giggling hysterically next to her.

 

The blonde quickly gathered the blanket and containers, stashing them in her bag as fast as she possibly could. Then, she grabbed Emily's hand and together they ran through the garden until they reached the weeping willow. Naomi bent bellow some branches and pushed forward until she was standing next to the trunk. Under the tree, the water from the sprinklers couldn't reach them.

 

They paused there, both heaving slightly from their run. Then, Naomi turned to look at the brunette and started giggling. Emily joined in on the laughter instantly.

 

"Quite a finale" Emily said.

"I'll say! Fuck, I'm so sorry about that" Naomi apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it" the petite woman reassured her.

 

Naomi looked at Emily for a moment, a bit lost for words. Despite her newly wet hair, she still looked gorgeous. The blonde stared for a while until she spotted Emily shiver.

 

"Shit, are you cold?" she inquired, stepping towards the other woman.

 

The brunette nodded cutely, bringing her arms around her shoulders.

 

"I'll be okay" she said.

"No, here" Naomi said, taking off Emily's scarf from her neck to roll it around its owner's. "I don't think it got wet. It was tucked a bit under my jacket"

"Aren't you cold now though?" Emily inquired looking concerned.

"No, don't worry. The water didn't go through my jacket. One perk of wearing leather" She reassured.

 

The brunette nodded, obviously accepting the explanation. Then, she buried her nose in the scarf and a wide grin formed on her lips.

 

"It smells like you" she said happily.

 

The blonde smirked.

 

"Yeah I know" she replied. "It's a shame though"

"I don't think so" Emily argued, biting her bottom lip and blushing.

 

Silence fell around them again as Naomi's heart soared in her chest. She could get used to this, she thought. Spending time with Emily was so easy, so _lovely_. She loved it all, the joking, the talks, the looks... She couldn't see how she'd ever get tired of that girl. Maybe she couldn't.

 

Emily shivered again and Naomi stepped forward again, rubbing the brunette's shoulders to try to warm her up.

 

"Jesus you're freezing" she muttered. 

 

Emily unfolded her arms and brought her hands to the lapels of Naomi's jacket. Suddenly, the air felt extremely warm for the blonde. Emily's right index finger had started tracing her zipper lazily and Naomi had a hard time breathing. Her hands stilled on the brunette's shoulders and she let a shaky sigh escape her lips. She wanted to kiss Emily so bad in that moment, but she wasn't sure if it would be okay. So to help herself resist the temptation until Emily was warm enough to step away from her, she decided to look at everything, but the other woman.

 

After a minute or so though the teacher still hadn't moved, so Naomi attempted a quick look to see if she was alright. The second their eyes met, the blonde knew there was no way she'd be able to look away again now.

 

Emily's eyes were staring right at her, unblinking, unwavering. Naomi had the uncanny impression that the other woman could see all the way into her soul and if she'd normally have found that information unnerving, in that moment she didn't mind. She just stared back, her blue gaze probably betraying just how much she loved Emily. She didn't care anymore though. She was well past that now.

 

And then, unexpectedly, Emily's fingers squeezed around the leather of Naomi's jacket and she lifted herself, her eyes closing slowly. The blonde didn't need more than that to close her own eyes and meet the other woman half way. Their lips met in the middle, Naomi pushing a bit down so that Emily could plant her feet back on the ground firmly without disconnecting the kiss. They moved together, lips against lips, gasps and sighs escaping them both.

 

If their first kiss had been a burst of passion, a rushed and forceful explosion, their second was the complete opposite. It was beautifully calm and unhurried, but even so, it was filled with meaning, filled with emotion. Neither one of them tried to deepen the kiss. They seemed to both feel quite at ease, nipping at each other's lips, their noses brushing together gently as well.

 

It ended as softly as it had begun. Her eyes still closed, Naomi lifted her face a bit, keeping her face just inches away from Emily's. She felt it on her bottom lip when the brunette sighed contently a few seconds after their kiss had ended.  They stayed like that for a few more seconds, the both of them just trying to grasp a sense of reality again it seemed.

 

Then, Emily's fingers released Naomi's jacket and she stepped back. She didn't go really far though and her hand found Naomi's automatically. The blonde grinned broadly, her cheeks really hurting from smiling so much now. Her heart was still beating furiously. It seemed it wasn't about to forget that they'd just been kissing moments ago.

 

"I thought this was supposed to be the kind of thing that occurred on your door step. We've dealt with that a bit early, haven't we?" Naomi teased.

"Who says I don't expect one then as well?" Emily teased her right back.

 

Her heart jumped happily.

 

"Duly noted" she said with a wink. "Time to take you home then, miss Fitch"

 

Emily chuckled, but followed when Naomi led them back to the edge of the weeping willow's branches.  

 

"Ready?" she asked.

 

Emily chuckled, but nodded and then they set off at a run, giggling madly as they crossed the still very sprinkler-active garden.

 

;;

 

Not much later, Naomi was pulling up in front of Emily's flat. They walked to the front steps, both smiling stupidly. The brunette climbed on the first one before turning around to face Naomi again. She placed her hands casually on the blonde's shoulders.

 

"Well this is me" she said chuckling.

"Yeah... Thank you for tonight. I had a great time"

"Thank _you_ " Emily corrected. "You're the one who planned everything. Honestly Naoms, it was brilliant. I can't remember the last time I had as much fun on a date"

 

The blonde beamed proudly.

 

"I'm glad to hear it" she muttered, her eyes falling on Emily's lips.

 

She couldn't wait for that other kiss the brunette had sort of promised her would happen, but she didn't want to seem too eager. Besides, there was something she needed to ask first.

 

"So... if you enjoyed yourself... Does that mean I get to take you out on a second date?" she asked carefully, feeling nervous despite everything.

"Yes" Emily replied instantly. 

 

Naomi's entire stomach erupted with butterflies. She grinned widely. She didn't remember the last time she'd been so happy, but she had a feeling it was because she had never been _this_ happy ever. They continued to look at each other for a moment, but not that long. Now that Naomi had asked the one question she really cared about, she didn't see the point of denying herself another kiss anymore so she placed her hands on Emily's hips and pulled her in.

 

The kiss started slowly again, but unlike the one they'd shared under the weeping willow, it quickly built in speed and need. Naomi's fingers flexed against Emily's hips as the brunette bit at her bottom lip, deepening the kiss a second later. Naomi reciprocated eagerly, moaning at the feel of Emily's tongue against her own.

 

The teacher's hands that had been resting against the blonde's shoulders lifted around her neck, pulling her in closer. Naomi's heart was beating furiously now, her stomach churning and roaring with desire and want. Fuck, she could feel wave after wave of warmth travel through her entire body, settling uncomfortably between her legs. She didn't reckon she'd ever wanted someone as bad as she wanted Emily.

 

Naomi pressed herself closer and the brunette let her. They continued to kiss for a moment until Emily disconnected their lips with a loud smack. They stood in front of each other, both their eyes black with want, heaving slightly.

 

Emily's cheeks reddened furiously as she cleared her throat and stepped away from Naomi.

 

"Christ..." she muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"What?" The blonde inquired.

"Nothing, it's just... You make me lose my head a bit" she admitted.

"I know the feeling" Naomi whispered, leaning in to peck the brunette's lips quickly.

 

She lingered there just a second too long for a normal peck, but then stepped back again. When she opened her eyes, Emily was biting her bottom lip to hide a grin. They stared for a moment, but then the petite woman's smile faltered and she gave Naomi a nervous look. The blonde felt her heart clench painfully in fear.

 

"Look Naomi... I really _really_ enjoyed myself tonight and I definitely want to see you again" she started.

"But?" Naomi tried to tease, but her voice was shaking slightly.

 

Sensing or seeing her nervousness, Emily stepped closer again, a hand coming to caress Naomi's cheek tenderly.

 

"I don't want to throw myself into anything too fast, okay? I... I'd like it if we could take this slowly... take the time to get to know each other properly... spend more time together... What do you think?"

 

Naomi nodded, a wave of relief engulfing her. She could do slow. As long as Emily wanted her, she could do anything.

 

"Of course, slow is fine" she assured.

 

Emily granted her a dashing smile in response.

 

"Thank you" she said, closing the gap between them once again.

 

Their lips moved together for a moment, before Emily broke the kiss again with a chuckle. When Naomi opened her eyes, the brunette was shaking her head.

 

"Now _go_!" she ordered gently. "And call me about that second date"

 

Naomi promised her to do so and pecked Emily one last time cheekily before walking back towards her car.  Emily waved to her adorably before walking back inside and only when she had done so did Naomi allow herself to drive away. When she went to bed that night, she fell asleep like a log, a huge grin on her lips and hoping that her dreams would be filled with Emily, always just Emily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

 

Naomi couldn't remember the last time she'd slept this soundlessly. It wasn't that she'd ever had insomnia or anything, but the last ten years of her life hadn't been the most relaxed years either- what with Uni and then work and the stresses that usually came with both. For the first time in what truly felt like forever though, Naomi could genuinely say that she'd slept with complete and utter abandon.

 

It seemed silly in a way, but when she'd woken up on her own without an alarm blaring her to consciousness, she'd felt more rested than ever. There was a lazy smile on her lips as she stretched slowly, feeling every muscle in her arms and legs wake up and no hint of annoyment.

 

She stayed in bed a while longer, just relaxing, just because she could.  She closed her eyes and her mind instantly thought of Emily and the wonderful date they'd shared the night before.

 

In all modesty- not that that had ever been the blonde's forte- it had been perfect. Naomi had been so terrified to mess everything up that it was a bit hard to believe now that things had actually gone smoothly. She'd been certain she'd cock up at one point or freeze at another or at least do something stupid and make it all awkward, but she hadn't.

 

She'd been nervous at first, of course she had, but it hadn't taken that long before she'd felt comfortable with Emily. It was weird actually, how she always ended up feeling comfortable around the other woman. Sure, Emily made her incredibly nervous and speechless on a regular basis, but there was also something intangible and untouchable between them- like some beautiful if albeit totally bizarre connection.

 

Naomi didn't know how to explain it, but she surely wasn't complaining. Actually, she liked this feeling that seemed to form deep in her stomach every time the brunette was around. She didn't know what it was exactly, but every time she was with the petite woman, Naomi was simply happy. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember a time in her life where she'd felt so elated, so ridiculously content to just be. Whenever she was with Emily, it didn't matter if she'd mostly always been a cynical and doubtful twat because she wasn't anymore. Whenever she was with Emily, it didn't matter if this whole love business was alien to her and completely new.

 

Reason and logic, cause and effect, all of that didn't matter. Things just were and she was ready to accept them. So what if her happiness was coming from a tiny, gorgeous brunette? So what if it was risky? It was and she was happy and in love and it was the only thing that mattered.

 

Naomi's smile extended as she remembered the looks they'd exchanged and how Emily's face had looked under the moonlight. Christ sake! How her face had looked under the moonlight?  She thought with a disbelieving snort. She was so infatuated with the other woman, she was turning into a right sap.

 

She shook off the memories of moon and loveliness and instantly started thinking about the kisses they'd shared instead. It didn't take a second for Naomi to feel rather hot all of a sudden.

 

She could still remember clearly how Emily's lips had felt against hers and how her agile fingers had clenched around her neck. Shivers erupted on her skin as Naomi remembered how she'd pressed herself against Emily's small taut body in front of her flat and how they'd fitted together. She bit her bottom lip and a shaky sigh escaped her lips.

 

Shit, now she was feeling really fucking horny.

 

To be fair to the blonde, Emily was quite hot and the kiss they'd exchanged by her door would have made anyone feel just as horny. Also, it had to be said that it had been a really long while since Naomi had been with anyone.

 

Of course, she was conscious that the brunette had asked her to take things slowly and that obviously meant that they wouldn't be doing anything to release her of her desires any time soon.

 

It was a bit easier, she guessed, since her brain and heart really did agree with the other woman. Everything had moved quite fast between them since her true age had been revealed. To be honest actually, Naomi hadn't even thought they'd kiss at all on their date. By all means, it was a lot wiser to wait and go slowly and get to know each other a lot better.

 

But fuck if her body wasn't totally ready to burst with desire for the teacher. She was only human after all and she really did love Emily deeply. She couldn't help but long to feel the brunette's skin under her fingers, to feel her skin against her own skin, to hear her moan and groan and feel her body move underneath or above hers.

 

"Jesus..." Naomi muttered under her breath.

 

Just thinking about having sex with Emily was making her squirm. She couldn't imagine how actually sleeping with the other woman would feel like.

 

She closed her eyes tighter, trying to control her dirty thoughts. She had to keep herself focused. Emily wanted to go slowly and above all Naomi didn't want to pressure her. There was no rush really. The blonde wasn't a fifteen year old boy. She could totally wait.

 

As a ragged breath escape her, Naomi felt her hand move lower on her body. Surely, that was allowed, right? Given the circumstances, it wouldn't be considered weird of her to get at least some release while thinking about Emily, would it?

 

Naomi had been about to push her hand below the hem of her pants when a loud knock reverberated in her flat.

 

"Christ..." she complained moodily.

 

She got up slowly, putting a pair of jogging trousers on as she made her way to the front door.

 

"If it's my mother I swear to fucking God..." she whined as she reached the door and opened it.

 

Naomi's grumpiness dissolved instantly when she saw that it wasn't her mother on the other side.

 

"Good morning" Effy greeted her with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Morning! Jesus Eff, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine" the teenager replied casually, walking past Naomi and into the flat.

 

Naomi closed the door and followed the other girl.

 

"And you're here because...?"

"Honestly Naomi, you do know how to make a girl feel welcome..." the brunette chuckled as she entered the kitchen. "Coffee?"

 

Naomi rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

 

"Yeah sure, coffee sounds good"

"Great, you make it then I don't know where your shit is" the teenager replied with a smirk, making the blonde chuckle.

"Of course" she answered, stepping into the kitchen.

 

She started pulling out the things she needed to make coffee before speaking again.

 

"Since you won't answer why you're here, I'm just going to assume you were already missing my awesome company"

 

Effy snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

"You wish" she replied with a smirk. "I'm here to inquire about your big date, you pillock, why else?"

"Oh" Naomi said, her lips automatically quirking into a smirk.

 

Effy chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm guessing it went well then" she said slowly.

"Yeah... yeah it really did" the blonde answered, looking completely somewhere else.

"Aw, look at you" the brunette cooed sarcastically. "All loved up. How incredibly heart warming"

"I'm not loved up" Naomi said rolling her eyes.

 

Effy raised her eyebrow real high and Naomi sighed.

 

"I mean I am in love, but I'm not loved up... I... I don't think Emily is quite there yet"

"Where? Loved up or in love?"

"Dunno, both" she shrugged, quietly continuing to make coffee afterwards.

 

A few seconds passed until Effy decided to speak up.

 

"Hey, you okay?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah" Naomi said with a firm nod. "I mean I can't expect her to feel the same. She's just learned the whole truth and we've only had one date..."

"But it'd be great if she felt the same anyway" the teenager continued.

"Obviously" the blonde confirmed. "But it's okay that she doesn't"

 

They were silent for a few more seconds.

 

"I'm sure she will, eventually" Effy said.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked feeling a bit insecure all of a sudden.

"Yes" the teenager assured.

"I am quite loveable" the blonde joked, feeling a bit better now.

"Not really, but you've got a really nice arse and fantastic tits" the brunette shot back with a wink.

 

Naomi chuckled loudly at that and then refocused her attention on making coffee. A few minutes later, she was serving two hot mugs. She handed Effy hers and went to retrieve some soy milk and sugar. She placed them on the isle, but the teenager had already started sipping her coffee. Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

"You've got to be the oldest 17 year old I know" she commented. "I mean who drinks their coffee black at 17?"

 

Effy smirked above her cup.

 

"I'm an old soul" she said with a wriggle of her eyebrow.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes again, but smirked nonetheless.

 

"I'm moving to Manchester..." Effy announced out of the blue.

"What?" the blonde said surprised.

"I'm moving to Manchester" the teenager repeated. "I've been accepted at the University of Manchester"

"You... wha... Oh my god Ef!" Naomi exclaimed. "This is fucking brilliant!"

 

Effy smiled genuinely at her friend's response.

 

"Thanks" she said sheepishly.

"Wow... I just... wow" Naomi continued stupidly. "I didn't even know you'd applied! What program did you get into?"

"I... I'm going into psychology" Effy said, turning serious. "I figured that maybe it would help me understand"

 

The blonde looked at her friend for a moment before replying anything.

 

"Understand... What exactly?"

"Well, how actual normal people's thought processes work and stuff"

 

Naomi frowned at the answer.

 

"Okay two things. First, I thought you already understood that, I mean, aren't you all seeing or something? Oh and also, there is no such thing as normality, you know that right? It's a concept at best, not a tangible norm"

"I'm not all seeing. I observe people, I notice things and then I can guess what they will do or what they are feeling. I do not understand them though... What drives them... Stuff like that... And as for normality... thanks, but I'm pretty sure hearing voices, even if it is only sometimes, isn't normal by any standard, don't you think?" Effy replied looking so much older in that moment.

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip uncomfortably. She had never been really good with these kind of talks to begin with and she cared about Effy too much to fuck up her answer.

 

"Look Eff... If you're waiting for me to tell you how much of a fuck up I think you are, you're going to wait a long time because I'm not going to. There really is no such thing as normality. We're all abnormal. We all have our weird quirks and I can understand that you'd find this particular quirk of yours daunting and overwhelming, but it is not all of you. You're actually much more than that. I know you like to pretend that you don't care or anything and maybe you do it a little differently than most, but at the end of the day you _still_ care and love... Probably a bit too much even... So like... don't be so hard on yourself, yeah?"

 

The teenager didn't reply anything at first, but just looked at Naomi with her large blue eyes curiously while sipping her coffee. Then, after a lot more time than the blonde would have liked, her lips curved into a smile and she spoke.

 

"Thank you" she said simply. "Although, I don't think anyone's ever described me as caring before" she joked.

"Idiots, the lot of them" Naomi argued firmly.

 

Effy chuckled and smirked.

 

"You're going to be absolutely brilliant. Mark my words, Manchester won't know what hit them" the blonde added and just like that the conversation carried on and the teenager didn't look so sad anymore. 

 

They chatted for a while after that, probably longer then they had ever talked before. Of course, Effy still being Effy, Naomi did most of the talking. It didn't take long before the teenager was pressing her for details about her date with Emily. It didn't turn out to be much of a problem though, because the blonde soon realised she actually wanted to talk about it. She spent probably too much time going over every little detail, every little smile and look Emily had given. When it came time to tell her friend about the first kiss she and Emily had shared during the night, she'd grinned like a lunatic and the teen had teased her real good for it.

 

For once in her life, Naomi hadn't even cared about being teased. She had carried on talking about their date casually and happily until she reached the part about the other kisses they'd shared in front of the teacher's flat. A frown slowly appeared on her features as she explained to her friend how Emily had asked her to take things slowly.

 

"D'you... D'you reckon it's a bad sign or...? I mean it's normal, yeah? It doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't trust me, does it?" Naomi asked, uncertainly.

 

Effy pondered for a moment or two before answering.

 

"Well I do think it's normal, yes" she said, making Naomi sigh with relief. "And I don't think it means that she doesn't trust you _per se_ , but clearly she's still somewhat on her guard"

 

The blonde's face fell.

 

"How can I change that? How do I get her to just trust me fully without being afraid? I really love her Eff..." Naomi said sadly.

"I know you do" the teen replied. "Just continue to do exactly what you're doing. She'll see eventually that she doesn't need to be afraid because _clearly_ you're a big ball of marshmallow"

"Fuck off" the blonde shot back with a smirk.

 

Effy chuckled and the conversation moved forward. They strayed away from Emily this time, discussing Uni and Manchester and Effy's plans. By the time 11 rolled in, they had each drank about three cups of coffee and they were still chatting easily. They were interrupted a few moments later when the doorbell rang. Naomi frowned, but Effy smiled.

 

"That'll be my lift" the brunette announced. "I told him to pick me up at yours, hope you don't mind" She continued, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, no, no problem" Naomi replied automatically.

"I need to go to the pisser though. Mind answering? Tell him I'll be just a minute" the teenager continued, not waiting for the blonde's response before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

 

Naomi frowned after her, but got up to answer the door nonetheless. She understood why Effy had been a bit weird the second she opened the front door and there in front of her stood an awkward looking Freddie.

 

"Freddie!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Hi"

"Hey" the boy replied a bit sheepishly. "So hum... how is it going?"

"Good good... you?"

"Good..."

 

A silence stretched between the two before Naomi remembered herself and invited the boy in. They stood in her entrance after that, still silent and Effy still in the bathroom. The longer they waited, the more Naomi had the feeling that the teenage girl hadn't really needed the loo at all.

 

"I didn't know you and Effy were back on speaking terms..." she heard herself say eventually.

"Yeah... yeah we are... I mean... sort of" Freddie replied still awkward.

 

Actually, Naomi had never seen him so nervous before. His hands were hidden inside his jeans pockets and he was shifting on his feet constantly, his eyes on the floor. There was another uncomfortable pause and she heard him sigh.

 

"Look, I owe you an apology Naomi..." he said, looking up, his brown eyes full of guilt.

"Freds, you don't have to-" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"Yeah, I do. I was a real wanker to you about Panda's party... I'm sorry, yeah?"

"Look Freddie, it's okay. You were right when you said I shouldn't have left Panda on her own. I sort of panicked at the time and I decided to follow Effy, but I should have rang you" Naomi said.

"Yeah well... Panda did call me... Effy wouldn't have... I... you were right, you know? She needed someone too. Panda had me and Jay, but Eff... Well all she had was you... so... like... I guess what I mean is... thanks for hum... looking out for Effy" Freddie rambled uncomfortably.

 

Naomi couldn't help but smile at the boy's admission. She had always known he still cared about the brunette and now that she knew their history, she could understand why.

 

"It was no problem" she replied. "I'm still sorry I didn't call you though. I know Panda is like a sister to you so..."

"Forget it. It's good. We're good, yeah?" Freddie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course" Naomi grinned.

 

They stayed like that facing each other with stupid grins until, not even a minute later, Effy emerged from the bathroom and  strolled over to them. She looked well pleased with herself and when she sent an obvious knowing look in Naomi's direction, the blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. The teenager really was a conniving one, she thought, but she couldn't say she wasn't happy she had meddled, at least just this once.

 

"Ready to go?" Effy asked the boy and he nodded.

 

Before leaving though, he turned again to Naomi.

 

"Huh... We're hanging out at mine on Sunday, Jay and Panda and me. You could come if you wanted" he tried to say casually but still ended up looking a bit nervous.

 

Naomi smiled so brightly though that Freddie looked relieved before she had even answered.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that" she still said.

"Cool, well I'll text you the address, yeah? Cheers"  he said happily and waved her goodbye.

 

Naomi waved back and after Effy had sent her a quick wink, both teenagers left together.

 

;;

 

For the rest of the morning, Naomi didn't do much. She tried to keep herself busy, cleaned a bit, watched some telly, but it was all rather futile. All she could think about was Emily. She didn't want to seem too keen and text the other girl extremely early, but she was finding it hard to focus on anything else. All she really wanted was to talk to Emily, know how she was doing, if she'd slept well, if she'd thought of her... She really was ridiculously in love. Perhaps Effy hadn't been totally wrong when she'd compared her to a marshmallow. 

 

At around 1 pm, Naomi had had enough. She couldn't stand it anymore and didn't care if she looked over eager. She grabbed her mobile and texted Emily.

 

_Hey,_

_Thanks for the great_

_date last night. I hope_

_you slept well._

_Naomi xx_

She had hesitated for about a second before putting the kisses, but then she'd remembered that they _had_ actually kissed and she figured it would be alright. Her heart was already racing when she put her mobile back on the coffee table. Naomi tried to will herself not to stare at it as she waited, because she knew there was a good chance Emily wouldn't reply right away and staring at her mobile wouldn't help in the least. Still she found herself sat on her sofa, her eyes fixed on the damn object.

 

Her heart jolted happily in surprise when barely a minute later, her cell phone chimed. The blonde snatched it quickly and a broad grin appeared on her face when she saw the name _Emily_ on her screen. Her phone had never looked more beautiful, she thought.

 

_I'm the one that_

_should thank you._

_It really was wonderful._

_I slept really well, had_

_the sweetest dreams._

_How about you?_

_Ems xx_

 

Naomi's smile was so huge when she finished reading that her cheeks were hurting. Her heart was beating happily in her ribcage and a sense of relief and blissfulness was quickly invading her. She bit her bottom lip to try and control that smile of hers as she typed back a reply.

 

_Very nice dreams as_

_well. There was this hot_

_brunette with the most_

_gorgeous smile that kept_

_popping up._

 

The blonde worried for a moment if she'd been a bit too forward in her flirting, but then Emily's reply came through and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

 

_Funny you should mention._

_Mine also had a rather_

_hot woman in them._

_She had the most_

_ridiculously blue eyes..._

_I've been wanting to_

_see them again ever_

_since I woke up._

 

The blonde chuckled happily as she typed back.

 

_Maybe you should_

_have a nap then._

 

Naomi felt rather proud of herself when Emily texted her back.

 

_Maybe I will..._

_;-) xxx_

 

It was all she needed to spring into action. Before she had too much time to think about it, Naomi had gotten dressed and had grabbed her car keys. A few minutes later, she was parking in front of Emily's flat and walking to her door. She rang and waited impatiently, her heart still beating with the adrenaline that had brought her here so suddenly in the first place.  

 

Her adrenaline rush stopped abruptly though when, a few seconds later, Emily opened the door and stared at her in complete shock.

 

"Hey" Naomi said, her voice wavering.

 

The brunette didn't answer right away. She continued to stare at her, her big brown eyes as round as saucers. During that time, Naomi took in the fact that Emily was wearing a pair of rather short plaid boxers along with an old tank top. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting her at all. The blonde chastised herself mentally. Of course Emily hadn't been expecting her! She was _such_ a twat. It wasn't because she'd said that she had been wanting to see her eyes all morning that she had actually wanted Naomi to just turn up. 

 

"Naomi, hi!" Emily eventually exclaimed, still sounding really surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I huh... I was in the neighbourhood?" the blonde replied lamely.

 

When Emily raised a sceptical eyebrow Naomi shifted on her feet.

 

"Right... I thought I'd surprise you and huh... well when I left home it felt like a _really_ brilliant idea, very romantic in a spontaneous kind of way, you know? But hum, now I think it may be coming off as a bit more stalkerish and random than I anticipated..." She started to explain.

 

She stopped talking when she heard Emily giggle. She waited for the other girl to say something, but when she didn't she grew nervous.

 

"I wanted to see you... I'm sorry if it's a bit weird" she added softly, her eyes shifting down.

 

She felt Emily step closer and lifted her gaze in time to see the petite woman snake her arms around her waist and inch upwards for a kiss. Naomi met her half way eagerly, grinning as their lips met softly.

 

They kissed like that on the brunette's front step for a few seconds, until Emily disconnected their lips with a soft hum. She kept her arms around the blonde and buried her nose in the crook of her neck.

 

"It's lovely that you're here" Emily muttered against her collarbone. "Maybe a bit freaky, but lovely nonetheless" She giggled. 

 

Naomi's stomach churned happily and she kissed the side of the teacher's head. The next second, Emily had let her go and was grabbing her hand and leading her inside. Naomi followed her without question or hesitation. Once they were inside, Emily let go of her hand and walked further into the apartment. The blonde didn't want to snoop, but she found herself looking at her surroundings with interest. She'd never been inside Emily's place before and she had to admit she was finding the whole thing quite fascinating.

 

"Sorry if it's a bit messy" the brunette said. "I wasn't exactly expecting guests"

 

Naomi smiled and waved it off, her eyes still scanning every inch of the place. After the first glance, she had to say she was really loving the place. It wasn't big, quite smaller than Naomi's own place, but it didn't feel like it at all.

 

The apartment was full of weird objects and odd furniture, all paired together in a way that was tasteful if only a bit surprising. Everything was unique and quirky in its own way- like a lamp in one corner with bead necklaces glued to the shade and an old mustard yellow carpet with strange lettering and the rather large papier mâché sculpture set on top of it in another.

 

There were a lot of these little things everywhere, things that felt like they had their own story and things that made Naomi want to ask a million questions. Her favourite thing though had to be the brunette's bookcases, full to the brim with books of every colour and every size.

 

Naomi wanted nothing more than to step closer and examine each volume in turn, but she suddenly remembered that Emily was actually there and that she hadn't said a word in probably too long so she stopped herself. When she turned around to look at the petite teacher, she found that Emily had actually been looking at her with a smirk on her face.

 

"D'you like the place then?" the other woman asked.

"Yeah" she replied sincerely. "It feels... Alive"

"Alive?" Emily chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just like... I don't know, everything looks like it means something or like it has a background, you know? Like that sculpture over there" she finished, pointing at the papier mâché.

 

Emily's smile widened and her eyes glowed with pride.

 

"That was a gift" she explained. "After Uni, I taught English in India for a while. That's a sculpture the kids made me when I had to leave"

 

Naomi nodded slowly, feeling her heart flutter at the other woman's adorableness.

 

"Emily Fitch" she said. "Did you forget to tell me you were a saint or something?"

 

The brunette giggled at her words and shook her head.

 

"I'm not a saint..." she whispered, her cheeks reddening a bit.

"No? I mean, clearly someone this adorably perfect has got to be on their way to be beatified"

 

Emily shook her head again, her cheeks still red.

 

"I'm not perfect either" she mumbled, casting her eyes downright.

 

Naomi walked over to her and pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

 

"Could have fooled me..." she whispered back.

 

Emily beamed at her, her eyes flashing with emotions that Naomi couldn't quite place.  She stepped a bit closer, before biting her bottom lip and taking a step back again, a shaky sigh escaping her. The blonde felt a frown creep up on her face, but before she had time to ask Emily if anything was wrong, the girl had started to speak.

 

"So... Did you have anything in mind when you decided to drop by my flat?"

 

Naomi couldn't help feeling like it was a clumsy change of subject, but she let it slide nonetheless.

 

"Huh, not really..." she admitted.

"Right... You just figured you'd drop by and, what? Hang out?" Emily continued with a smirk.

"Yeah well... I figured you might want to and since I was in the neighbourhood and all" Naomi joked.

"Of course" Emily said through a smile.

"Seriously though, I can go too. I mean, I didn't want to impose... I just... wanted to see you" the blonde added, all trace of humour gone now.

 

The brunette shook her head.

 

"Don't, stay. I really don't mind you being here and we can definitely do something. I just don't know what we could... Oh hold that thought!" she finished, a huge grin forming on her lips. "You know what? I know _just_ the thing we can do! Can you wait for me while I get changed?"  

 

As soon as Emily had said that, Naomi's eyes automatically shot down and she was quickly reminded of how _short_ Emily's boxers were. She gulped as her eyes drank in the sight of the brunette's perfect legs. They were deceptively long for someone so small and Naomi was finding it hard to concentrate all of a sudden.

 

She was brought out of her perving though when Emily cleared her throat loudly. Her eyes snapped back up and a blush covered her cheeks when she spotted the other woman's amused pointed look.

 

"Ye-yeah sure, go on" she hurried to reply. "What are we doing then?" she continued, eager to direct the attention away from her indiscretion.

"You'll see" Emily smirked mischievously, walking away in the direction of what Naomi supposed was her bedroom.

"Yeah? Well look who is pulling a surprise this time! Am I going to like it?" she shouted.

"I don't know, but _I_ sure will" she heard Emily shout back.

 

Naomi chuckled, but didn't reply anything else. Since Emily was busy, she figured she could take a closer look at that bookcase.

 

She was still looking at the titles when, a few minutes later, Emily came back.

 

"You ready?" the brunette asked.

 

The blonde had fully intended to reply, but when she turned around and her eyes focused on an Emily in all her motorcycle get-up glory, all coherent words- or thoughts for that matter- escaped her. She felt her mouth open as her eyes started roaming the sight of the other woman in that leather jacket and those boots. She closed it though when the brunette started giggling.

 

"If that's how you've been looking at me, no wonder Cook and Effy figured it out" she teased, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry it's just... Do you _know_ how stupidly stunning you look in that jacket?" Naomi argued back, lifting her arms in the air in total defeat.

 

Emily rolled her eyes, but the satisfied smirk she'd been sporting didn't disappear.

 

"So you don't mind if we take the motorcycle?" She asked.

 

The blonde shook her head and Emily nodded approvingly.

 

"Alright come on then" she said, walking towards the entrance.

 

Naomi followed and they stepped outside. The blonde waited as Emily walked to what looked like a small storage unit. She unlocked it and opened the doors. Predictably, Emily's motorcycle was occupying almost the entire space.

 

Naomi continued to wait as the other woman took the motorcycle out, then went back in to grab her helmet. She came back outside momentarily to place her helmet on the seat of her motorcycle and went back into the storage unit once more. When she came back out, she had a white helmet in her hands. It wasn't the full face type of helmets like the one Emily actually wore, but the type that was just big and round and made you look a bit stupid. Naomi groaned mentally and Emily gave her a sheepish smile in return.

 

"I'm sorry, that's the only courtesy helmet I have..." she explained.

"It's okay. I will try to live it down" The blonde said cheekily.

"Come here" the petite teacher said through a small chuckle.

 

She walked up to Naomi, lifted the helmet above her head and carefully put it on, holding it by the straps. The blonde had expected her to let it go after that, but instead, Emily stared at her, her smile gone, her hands still holding onto the straps.

 

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid do I look right now?" She teased to ease the tension.

"Zero..." Emily muttered, her eyes becoming darker.

 

Naomi gulped slowly and felt her heart flutter when the other woman's eyes flickered to her lips for a moment. She started leaning in, but then, as if the brunette had been shocked, she let go of the helmet and stepped back. Naomi frowned, her stomach churning uncomfortably. For the second time that day she felt like asking the petite woman if anything was wrong, but then Emily stepped back closer, tied the straps underneath her chin and then gave her an uncertain smile.

 

"Let's go yeah?" she said and Naomi felt her question die in her throat.

 

No matter what had upset Emily, it was clear she didn't fancy talking about it. Even if she didn't like it, Naomi let it go. She nodded and the next minute, the storage unit was locked once more and both she and Emily were sat on the brunette's motorcycle.

 

Naomi placed her hands on her thighs awkwardly as Emily roared the engine to life.

 

"Alright, we're ready to go" Emily announced.

"Ok" she replied, still not too sure what to do with her hands.

 

She heard Emily chuckle.

 

"You're going to want to hold onto me tightly, Naomi. This thing _does_ go quite fast" the petite woman said.

 

She certainly didn't need to be told _that_ twice. Naomi smirked happily and snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. As she pressed her front against Emily's back, she felt the other woman lean back into her. Her smile widened and she thought, as the motorcycle started moving, that it didn't really matter where they were going as long as she could hold onto Emily like this for a while.

 

;;

 

"You've got to be shitting me!" Naomi exclaimed loudly when she recognised the stupid green and orange neon sign of Jungle Rumble Adventure Golf.

 

When Emily had parked her motorcycle outside the Cabot Circus shopping centre, Naomi hadn't thought much of it. She'd wondered momentarily if shopping was what the petite teacher had had in mind and she'd hoped to God it wasn't. Now that she was standing in front of the mini golf place though, she wished the other woman's intentions _had_ been shopping. 

 

"What? You're not game?" Emily teased through giggles.

"Emily... I was _banned_ from this place remember?"

"Oh come on! They're hardly going to have a photo of you at the counter, are they?"

"Well you never know... They were really intense about it..." Naomi argued seriously, a deep frown on her face.

 

When Emily chuckled harder, the blonde shook her head.

 

"Seriously Emily! They chased us out of the place screaming that we were deviants! Cook didn't even have time to pull his trousers up properly!"

 

The teacher continued to laugh and shook her head.

 

"How long ago was it anyway?"

"Huh... probably like 2 years ago or something..."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine. I bet there won't even be any staff that was there back then. Come on Naoms, you'll see" she said, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

 

And of course that gesture paired with the use of a nickname was all the convincing Naomi really needed.

 

"I'm warning you though. If we get kicked out it's all going to be _your_ fault" The blonde added moodily.

"Duly noted" Emily said, pecking her on the cheek before walking towards the entrance.

 

Naomi followed after her, relishing in the fact that, at least, she was with the other woman.

 

;;

 

They managed to walk into the place and pay for their game without trouble. When they arrived at the first hole of their chosen course, Emily turned towards Naomi with a smug expression on her face. 

 

"Not too disappointed you didn't get chucked out, miss felon?" she teased.

"Not really" the blonde shrugged. "As damageable as it is to my reputation, I kind of like that it's not cutting our second date short"

"Second date?" Emily inquired a big smile on her lips.

"Well yeah, that's what this is, isn't it?"

"Can it already be a second date if our first was last night?"

"I think it can" Naomi nodded firmly.

"Alright then" Emily conceded with a wink. "Let's play, yeah?"

"Of course" the blonde agreed, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips now. "You go first"

 

The brunette didn't argue. She walked up to the beginning of the course, set her ball on the green turf and positioned herself. She hit the ball a first time and looked at it as it went to the back of the course, a few feet away from the hole. Two shots later, the ball was sinking into the hole.

 

"Not bad" Naomi congratulated with a smile.

"Thanks" Emily replied happily. "Your turn now"

 

The blonde nodded and walked to the turf. She placed her ball carefully, turning her head a little so she could check the course as she was bent. Then, she got up, grabbed her club firmly between her hands, squinted her eyes and hit the ball. It sprung forward in a perfect trajectory until it sank into the hole. Naomi smirked smugly as she turned to look at a surprised Emily.

 

"Wow! Nice shot!" the brunette said genuinely.

"Thank you" the blonde replied casually. "Must be first hole's luck"

 

Emily nodded and they continued forward. After the 6th hole though, when Naomi sank her 4th hole in one, Emily stopped her.

 

"Ok, first hole luck my arse! How good exactly are you at this?!" she questioned disbelievingly.

 

The blonde chuckled.

 

"Ok, I might not have been totally honest..." she admitted. "Mini golf is sort of my thing. That and bowling actually"

"Is that why you brought your dates here before being banned? To show off?" Emily asked and Naomi grinned.

"It may have been one of the reasons" she confessed as Emily gaped incredulously at her. 

"Oh my God! I can't believe you let me pretend it was luck! You big show off!" the brunette exclaimed half chuckling.

"In my defence, the mini golf was _your_ idea!" Naomi said innocently.

"Cheeky bitch" Emily said under her breath, walking towards the 7th hole.

 

When she got there, she placed her ball on the turf and prepared herself for her shot. Before she had time to play though, Naomi had walked behind her, circling her arms around her waist.

 

"D'you want me to show you how to hit the ball?" the blonde muttered in the other woman's ear.

 

Emily shivered and leaned into Naomi's body. She nodded and the blonde positioned herself so that her hands were covering Emily's.

 

"Alright, well mini golf is all about angles and knowing your obstacles. Here it's actually easy. The hole is behind that big volcano and you just have to hit that yellow wooden stopper over there at three quarter of its length" She explained.

"What?" Emily asked, turning her head so she could look at Naomi. "You've totally lost me"

 

The blonde smiled lovingly at the adorable confused frown on the brunette's face. She kissed the side of her head.

 

"Here, let me show you" she said, letting go of the petite woman in her arms.

 

Emily stepped aside and watched as Naomi focused on her shot. A minute later, the ball had sprung across the turf and sank into the hole. The blonde grinned proudly and wriggled her eyebrows as she turned to Emily. The brunette was biting her bottom lip to control her smile.

 

"How did you even learn to play like that?" she asked curiously.

"Ah! Well that one is easy enough. My mum had this whole communal living phase when I was a teenager and she used to let just about anyone come live with us. At one point, one of our lodgers was this massive crazy eyed guy named Sir Antoine- or at least that was how he liked to be called, I think his real name was George or something... Anyway, Sir Antoine was a big believer of _earning_ your due so he set up a mini golf course in our kitchen and anyone who wanted to get _anything_ from the fridge had to sink a bloody hole in one. I'm telling you, when you're a starving teenager, you learn fast" Naomi explained casually. 

 

Emily stared at her in disbelief.

 

"You can't be serious..." She said slowly.

"Oh I promise I am!" the blonde insisted. "We had all sorts of looney tunes. There was Evelyn who liked to shout out swear words randomly to see with what kind of stigma people with Tourette's syndrome lived, there was Jamsie who believed complete freedom meant walking around naked all the time and there was also The Messiah who took a liking to bunking with me at night. It's a wonder I'm not more damaged than I am, really"

 

Emily chuckled, still looking completely bewildered.

 

"Now, how about I show you how to make this shot, eh?" Naomi suggested.

 

The brunette nodded and came to place herself in front of Naomi. The blonde circled her and Emily leaned into her again.

 

"Right" she muttered into the petite woman's ear. "Like I said, you wanna hit that wooden plank at three quarter of its length, but you can't hit it too hard, yeah?"

"Hum" Emily hummed back.

"You need to move just a bit, let your hips and your arms move in sync" she continued.

"How?" the other woman asked softly.

 

Naomi grinned to herself.

 

"Well..." she started, her left hand letting go of Emily's hand and bringing it instead to her hip. "You want to bend your hip just a bit" she continued, her hand pushing on the brunette's body. "And as you do you lift your arms a bit..." she said, still guiding Emily. "Then, you let it all go at once, your hips shifting back and your arms descending" she guided Emily's arms back down and her hips into place, but didn't hit the ball. "Don't stop the movement afterwards. If you jerk to a stop it'll deviate the ball. Now, try again"

 

Naomi moved Emily's hips again with her hand as the teacher moved her arms up. Then, she guided the brunette into a swift movement down and together they hit the ball. The blonde watched confidently as it moved across the turf, hit the wooden plank perfectly and sank into the hole.

 

"Oh my God I did it!" she exclaimed in surprise. " _We_ did it!" she continued, turning around to hug Naomi.

"Of course! You're not the only one who can be a great teacher, you know?"

 

Emily smirked in response.

 

"True... You know I think you might deserve a kiss as a mark of my gratitude" she added, her voice huskier than usual.

 

It was Naomi's turn to smirk.

 

"I would definitely not mind that"

 

She barely had time to finish her sentence before Emily's eager lips connected with hers. Naomi responded instantly, feeling herself hum into the kiss. She knew it wasn't the first time she'd kissed Emily, but even so, the blonde really couldn't get enough of the other woman. Her lips were just the perfect combination of soft, wet and firm and Naomi was mind blown every time.

 

For a second, she forgot where they were. She forgot everything that was outside of them, outside of this moment, outside of their lips meeting. She moaned loudly, probably too loudly for what was allowed in a public place, but didn't care. Their kiss was heating up with every second, Naomi's heartbeat along with it.

 

Then, Emily disconnected their lips with a loud smack. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes dark. She gave Naomi a sultry look that only made the blonde want to kiss her again.

 

"You are so much _trouble_ " Emily hissed, her eyes travelling between Naomi's eyes and lips. "Christ..."

 

She untangled herself from the blonde's arms and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

 

"I've not wanted to snog like this, like a bloody _teenager_ in ages..." Emily muttered, shaking her head. "If we weren't in such a public place, one with that many _children_ around too, I swear I'd..." she trailed off.

"Well..." Naomi mumbled, gulping slowly. "I happen to know that the windmill is quite roomy" she finished with a suggestive smirk.

 

Emily laughed loudly, shook her head and headed for the next hole. Naomi followed diligently, laughing along.

 

;;

 

They continued to play for a while, Naomi helping Emily from time to time and kissing her when she couldn't stop herself. Her initial nerves about coming back to the mini golf had subsided gradually every time she saw a new member of the staff and realised she didn't know them. By the time they reached the last hole of the course, Naomi was confident that Emily had been right- there weren't any staff member from two years ago anymore.

 

Of course, it was just as she came to that conclusion that she spotted a lanky man a few feet away that she _did_ recognize.

 

"Shit!" She swore under her breath, trying to hide behind Emily.

"What's wrong?" the petite woman inquired as she turned around to look at the blonde.

"That man over there" Naomi started to explain, still bending a bit to hide her face. "The one with the black shirt, yeah? _He_ 's the one that threw us out the last time!" she finished urgently.

"Oh wow, really?" Emily asked, turning around to look at the man.

"Yes! Don't look at him, Jesus! You're going to attract him!" she hissed under her breath.

"Naoms come on! I bet he's not even going to remember you" the brunette tried to reassure her.

"But what if he does?" Naomi said urgently.

 

She looked around Emily quickly to look at the man and ducked away from sight quickly when she saw him look in their direction.

 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" she said, looking at her feet and praying for the best.

"Hum Naomi..." Emily stared uncertainly. "I think he's coming over..."

"What?!" the blonde gawked, her heart jumping into her throat.

 

She checked over the petite woman's shoulder and when she saw the man walk straight over to them she whined.

 

"Oh fucking Christ..."

"Hey! You!" The man said when he was a few feet away.

 

Naomi clenched her teeth together and gulped slowly. She felt a bit faint when she spotted the golden pin on the man's chest that read 'manager'.

 

"You!" He repeated, stopping right in front of Naomi. "I know you from somewhere" he added, his eyebrows scrunching a bit.

 

Naomi's heart was beating fast.

 

"I huh... I don't think so..." she tried to lie, but the man was having none of it.

"Yes! Yes I _do_ know you from somewhere" he assured. 

 

The blonde shook her head, but then, a light of recognition flashed through the man's eyes and she knew she was screwed. He had just remembered who she was and she had a strong feeling she was about to be kicked out of the place. She gulped and winced a bit as she waited for his fury.

 

"Oh I remember now!" he exclaimed, a slow grin forming on his lips instead of the furious scowl Naomi had expected. "I _know_ where I've met you! It was at that convention!"

 

The blonde frowned for a second, not sure she understood what the man meant, but then she did. She paled as she realised exactly what the man was talking about.

 

" _Oh dear God no. Please don't add anything_ " she thought just as the man opened his mouth to continue.

"Yes! That fetishism convention!" he said proudly. "You were hanging out right next to the handcuffs while we were all waiting for that presentation about butt plugs!"

 

Naomi could have sworn she felt her heart stop as the guy smirked happily and Emily started laughing next to her. She closed her eyes for half a second, wishing this moment wasn't actually happening.

 

"Huh, I think you've got the wrong person, mate" the brunette started to say, until she turned around to give Naomi an amused smirk and spotted her expression.

 

Then, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened wide.

 

"It was a work assignment..." the blonde mumbled lamely, her cheeks flaming red.

 

Emily didn't reply anything, but her shocked expression slowly morphed into amusement. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Naomi, for her part, felt like disappearing.

 

"Was quite the presentation, wasn't it?" the man continued, apparently completely oblivious to Naomi's embarrassment. "I really liked the bit about safe lubrication, ya know?"

 

Emily snorted loudly and the blonde shook her head in disbelief.

 

"Can't believe I'm running into you today, what a coincidence! Small world" the man said happily.

"Oh my God, we didn't even _talk_ " Naomi said a bit outraged.

"Yeah well, I still remember you, don't I?" the guy continued with a shrug. "Besides, us fetishists know how to recognise each other, don't we?" he added with a sly wink.

 

Naomi glared at him angrily in response and Emily let out another muffled laugh.

 

"Anyway, I've got to go" he declared. "I'm manager after all" he said proudly pointing at his chest with his thumb.

 

Naomi nodded, eager for him to leave.

 

"I'm sure I'll see you around, eh" he said with another gross wink.

 

He made a few steps away, but then turned around quickly.

 

"Oh, just so you know, we don't really wash those clubs so like... Wouldn't be safe to do anything funny, if ya get me, yeah? Cheers"

 

And then he was off. Naomi stared at his back, her mouth wide open and let go of her club instantaneously. Emily burst into loud laughter next to her.

 

"Oh. my. _God_ " Naomi said under her breath, her cheeks still stupidly red.

"Okay this has _got_ to be the funniest moment of my life!" Emily wheezed out between giggles.

"It _wasn't_ funny!" the blonde shot back moodily. "Did you _hear_ that comment about the clubs? How disgusting was that!?"

 

Emily laughed harder as Naomi shook her head disbelievingly.

 

"So a fetish convention, eh?" the brunette said eventually, clearly teasing. "I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff..."

"It was a work thing!" Naomi exclaimed. "I was _assigned_ to cover the event!"

"Such a convenient excuse..." Emily continued with a smirk.

"I _swear_!" the blonde said.

 

Emily looked at her slowly, a smirk playing on her lips.

 

"Really Naomi, I don't know why you're fighting this hard to defend yourself. Fetishism isn't all that bad... I mean, there's nothing wrong with a bit of bondage, is there?" the petite woman said, her eyes locked with Naomi's, her voice as sultry as ever.

 

Naomi gulped slowly and stared, her insides churning in desire. When Emily gave her a satisfied smirk and walked away, she sprung into action to follow.

 

"Did I mention just _how_ roomy the windmill is? Plenty of room to string up a set of chains, really" she said, hearing the other woman's delicious laugh as she did.

 

;;

 

They didn't stay much longer after that. With only one hole to complete, the game was soon finished and they were finally leaving the mini golf, the creepy manager giving Naomi one last disgusting wink on their way out. A few minutes later, they were back in front of Emily's flat, the motorcycle back into the storage unit along with the two helmets.

 

Maybe it was because of the heated kissed they'd shared after Naomi's little stint as a golf teacher or maybe it was because of the allusion to bondage, but as soon as the brunette opened her front door, they found themselves snogging energetically in her doorway.

 

Naomi wanted to feel guilty in a way because she still felt somehow like she'd invaded Emily's day by showing up unannounced in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to really feel guilty at all. Not when she was pressing the smaller girl against a wall, her hands roaming along her sides. If she was honest with herself too, it didn't look like Emily minded her presence at all if the fierceness with which she was snogging her back was any indicator.

 

The blonde felt a moan build deep in her throat as Emily's hands found the hem of her shirt and explored slightly underneath it. She felt the moan actually escape her lips and resonate in the empty apartment when the other girl splayed her fingers wide on the skin of her back.

 

Naomi pushed against the other girl harder, their hips falling into place naturally. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her head, her blood pulsating in her entire body, but specifically between her legs. She couldn't remember a time when she'd desired someone as much as she was desiring Emily in that one moment. Their lips were slipping against each other, teeth sometimes biting and tongues sometimes licking in a desperate attempt to satiate this building need Naomi felt sure they'd both felt during the day.

 

Leaving one hand still firmly set at the bottom of Naomi's back, Emily detached the other to grab the blonde's neck. She pulled harder as if trying to get rid of any inch of space separating them. Naomi was only too happy to comply, pressing herself even harder, feeling her entire chest about to explode with love and lust. Then, her hips moved on their own accord, grinding into Emily's just the once and the brunette snatched her head back, disconnecting their lips, but not without letting a low, guttural groan escaping her.

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing heavily against each other. Naomi didn't dare reconnect their lips. She couldn't help feeling like they'd gotten carried away a bit somehow. She licked her lips slowly, trying to find something to say. She came up blank though and was therefore relieved when Emily chuckled incredulously.

 

"So huh... Thanks for the golf lessons..." she eventually said, her voice stupidly husky and her cheeks red.

 

Naomi chuckled nervously, stepping back a bit from the brunette, her hands still on the other girl's hips.

 

"Yeah, right... Sure... No problem" she answered.

 

Emily cleared her throat and looked at her feet and Naomi stepped back again. When the brunette looked back up, although her eyes were dark and a bit hooded, there was an uncertain frown on her face. Naomi didn't like the sight of it one bit.

 

"I... I'd invite you to stay, but huh... Katie is coming over for dinner so like..." Emily said, her eyes not meeting the blonde's and looking extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

Naomi felt a painful pang at the bottom of her stomach.

 

"Okay" she said with an attempt at a smile, hoping more than anything for Emily to return it.

 

When the brunette didn't but just nodded, she felt even worse.

 

"So I guess I'll huh go then..." she said, her voice shaking.

 

This time, Emily's eyes met hers and Naomi saw a flash of guilt in them along with the same feeling she'd seen earlier before their date. She frowned in confusion. She was convinced once again that there was something upsetting Emily and instead of ignoring it like she had in the morning, she decided to inquire about it.

 

"You okay?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"Yeah yeah fine" the brunette said quickly, her eyes glancing down.

 

Naomi knew right then that the other girl had lied. She opened her mouth to inquire again, but this time Emily didn't let her.

 

"So yeah... you should go" the teacher said firmly, successfully shutting the blonde up.

 

She tried not to look too upset as she nodded and retreated back to the front porch. Still, when Emily gave her a final nod and a tight smile before closing the door in her face, Naomi couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt. Her heart squeezed painfully and her stomach churned.

 

They'd spent a lovely day together and she knew Emily had enjoyed it, but this sudden change of behaviour was confusing to say the least. As Naomi slowly made her way back to her car, she tried to talk herself into not worrying. She tried to tell herself that it was probably nothing and that she definitely shouldn't panic.

 

Hours later though, when she was back home, she texted Emily to thank her for the day and she finally let herself worry a bit when Emily never replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

 

Luckily for Naomi, the text silence didn't last long. On Saturday afternoon, the blonde had already been about ready to explode with nerves and anxiety, so she'd been quite relieved when a text from Emily had come through. It had been short and borderline cold, but it had been a text nonetheless. 

 

On Sunday, Naomi had gone to Freddie's and although she'd been really happy to see the trio of teens again, she hadn't been completely able to take her mind off of Emily and her sudden cold demeanour. The blonde had refused to lose herself to her panic though. Even if she'd always been the slightly over-thinking type, she'd worked hard to remain warm and pleasant with the other girl and not too overtly flirty in her texts. She'd felt like her patience had paid off when, on Sunday night, Emily's messages had started to get a little longer and a little warmer themselves.

 

Naomi felt a huge wave of relief though when on Monday, the other woman was back to sending flirty messages and they arranged to see each other the following day. Still, as comforting as a promise of another date with Emily was, it wasn't quite enough to make the blonde forget the stressful weekend she'd spent. It also wasn't enough to make her forget about her worry that something was up with Emily. The worst thing was that if there was indeed something with the other woman, she had no idea what it was.

 

It was no surprise then that she spent her Tuesday stressing. She'd gone to work, of course, because she had to, but her mind really hadn't been in the work mood at all. She had attended a brainstorm meeting about a potential new column and she'd done a bit of editing on some of her old essays and some of her colleagues', but, in all fairness, she knew she'd done poorly on all these tasks. Lucky for her, her investigative piece had been such a hit that everyone from Kieran to the executives was ready to cut her some slack.

 

She'd gone home after work and had set out to get ready for her date, her stomach in complete knots. She'd gone through the basics like showering and getting dressed, but she'd done so with trembling fingers. When she arrived in front of Emily's flat, she had to admit she was still shaking.

 

She rang the doorbell nonetheless and a few seconds later, Emily was opening the front door with a huge smile on her face.

 

"Hi" Naomi whispered, her heart soaring in her chest.

 

She hated herself a bit for being so enamoured when she felt her stomach doing flips and her own broad, goofy smile spring to her lips. She couldn't help it though, as nervous and anxious as Emily had made her feel all weekend, seeing her was still the best thing in Naomi's day. Seeing her was still making her incredibly happy.

 

"Hey" Emily muttered back, unable to control her own happiness and drinking the blonde in with her eyes.

 

Naomi felt a chill run down her spine as the beautiful brown eyes she loved so much racked her body with attention and yearning. Since Emily was doing it, the blonde decided to indulge as well. She trailed her blue eyes over the other woman's tight jeans and halter top at first, then moving on to admire the smooth skin of the girl's shoulders that were on display. She tried not to perve too much and dragged her eyes back up, only to be met with Emily's already staring at her intensely. She smiled shyly, not exactly embarrassed for having being caught staring, but unsure of what to say.

 

They stood there for a few seconds like two silly kids, too enthralled by each other to move. Then, Emily let out a shaky breath and rolled her eyes as if to say 'fuck it' and moved forward. Naomi barely had the time to hear the small whispered 'come here' before she felt the brunette's lips on her own and forgot about the rest. Her hands came to rest naturally on the petite woman's waist. It felt to her like her entire body was humming with the feeling of finally holding Emily close again.

 

The kiss didn't last long though and before it had time to heat up too much, the brunette had disconnected their lips and was stepping back slightly, her arms still around Naomi's neck.

 

"Hey" she repeated with a grin.

"Hey" the blonde repeated as well, bending down to peck the other girl's lips, just because she could. "You ready to go?" She asked afterwards.

 

Emily nodded and let go of Naomi's neck.

 

"Just give me two seconds" she said, walking back into her flat.

 

The next second, she was back out with her bag and was locking the door behind her. She grabbed Naomi's hand with hers and gave the blonde a dashing smile as she interlocked their fingers.

 

"I'm all ready now" she said and with that they were off.

 

;;

 

Since the entire history of their relationship had been completely and thoroughly unusual, Naomi and Emily had decided for their third date to do something as common as possible; go to the cinema. They'd discussed a few cliché options like going to the restaurant, but in the end they'd figured the movies was good enough.

 

During the drive, Emily hadn't let go of Naomi's hand. The blonde had been tempted to take a few detours just so she could indulge in the moment, but since Emily knew Bristol rather well she decided not to. There was no doubt she'd have realised what Naomi was doing within seconds.

 

Since it was a rather short drive, it didn't take long for them to arrive at the cinema and for Emily to unclasp her hand from Naomi's. The blonde tried not to brood though as she parked the car as close as she could and they made their way inside. Being Monday, it wasn't too crowded so it didn't take long for them to get their entrance tickets as well a large bag of popcorn and some drinks. Only maybe fifteen minutes after arriving, they were sat comfortably into their seats, the bag of popcorn between them.

 

"I can't believe you didn't let me pay for at least _something_ " Emily whined, just before shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"That's sort of the _point_ of dating Emily. I'm trying to impress you" the blonde replied with a smirk.

 

The petite woman wrinkled her nose as she chewed and rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm just saying, the cinema has gotten so expensive these past years that you'll probably have to sell a kidney in order to cover for tonight"

 

Naomi chuckled and it was her turn to shake her head.

 

"Aren't you well impressed though?" she asked with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

 

Emily snorted and bit her bottom lip.

 

"I'm not going to be that impressed when you're short one kidney" she teased.

"Well thanks Ems, I didn't peg you for such a shallow person. I mean I thought you liked me for my personality, not for my body" Naomi shot back.

"Shut up" the brunette replied, throwing popcorn at the blonde.

 

Naomi retaliated and they both ended up in a fit of giggles as they threw popcorn at each other. They stopped though when some old man sitting a few rows in front of them turned around to tell them to quit it. Emily tried to look upset about being caught acting like such a kid, but she was biting her bottom lip so hard to keep herself from laughing hat it didn't really work. Still, when after a few seconds she didn't give up her act Naomi gently poked her in the ribs. Emily jerked away, her hand coming to grab the invading finger.

 

"Don't!" she squeaked as Naomi laughed.

 

The blonde moved to poke Emily again, just to see if she'd squirm away, but then the brunette pulled her arm over her lap and circled it with her own and Naomi had absolutely no desire to move.

 

After a minute of sitting this close, Naomi had forgotten their entire silly fighting altogether until she heard Emily giggle.

 

"What?" she asked.

"You're quite the push-over, aren't you? I mean, that's it? That's how easily you give up?" the brunette teased.

 

Naomi wanted to argue, she really did, but then Emily squeezed her hand and laid her head on her shoulder and she felt the argument disappear quickly.

 

"Yeah... I guess it is" she ended up admitting instead, letting a contented sigh escape her lips as Emily chuckled and the lights turned off completely to announce the beginning of the movie.

 

;;

 

They watched the movie huddled close together like that for maybe forty-five minutes, eating popcorn once in a while and not saying a word. The movie in itself was in all honesty a bit shit, but as far as Naomi was concerned, she was quite happy nonetheless. Still, when Emily shifted slightly away from her, laced their fingers together and turned towards her, the blonde couldn't say she minded the imminent interruption.

 

"Naoms" the petite woman said softly.

"Hum?" she hummed in reply.

"This movie is horrible" she stated.

 

Naomi chuckled as silently as she could and nodded.

 

"Yeah, it really is. Do you wanna go?" she asked.

 

When Emily shook her head and bit her bottom lip in a smirk, Naomi frowned. Then, the brunette leaned in brushing her nose against the blonde's ear.

 

"I just think we should do something more useful than pay attention to that pile of bollocks" she whispered and Naomi shivered.

 

A wolfish grin crossed her lips and the next second, Emily had wiped it off her face by crushing her own lips against it.

 

They snogged like that for the remainder of the movie- like a couple of hormonal teenagers- and all things considered, Naomi reckoned this was a much better way to pass the time.

 

;;

 

It wasn't until they left the cinema, still holding onto each other's hands that things got a bit weird. They stepped into the night, a cold breeze hitting their skin and suddenly, Naomi felt Emily tense beside her. The grip on her hand hardened before loosening dramatically. The next second, the brunette had unlaced their fingers and was scratching her nose as if it had been her intention. Naomi wasn't stupid though. As much as Emily tried to smile to her and carry on as if the mood hadn't shifted, the blonde could see that it had. Everything was different, colder. Emily was putting a distance between them in a way that she hadn't all night.

 

They decided to walk around before going back to the car and even if Naomi was glad to carry on with the date, she still couldn't get Emily to relax again. She tried to be casual, to joke around a bit, but nothing worked. Whatever had upset Emily on the night of their second date, whatever had motivated her to be so distant and cold over the weekend, it was back with a vengeance and Naomi didn't like it one bit.

 

She could hear every ounce of reason she possessed yelling at her to remain calm, but the more standoffish Emily was being, the harder it was for the blonde. She could feel the prickling fear coating her insides, making her feel a bit sick. She thought about asking Emily if anything was wrong several times, but she could still remember how the petite woman had shut her down the last time and she didn't fancy making things even more awkward.

 

She had to admit though, a part of her was afraid to ask. She was afraid to ask and push and have Emily reject her if she did. What if Emily was having second thoughts? What if Emily just didn't fancy her that much anymore? Naomi knew these things didn't make sense in a way. Not when they had spent an entire movie making out. Still, she couldn't help being afraid.

 

Perhaps it was why she didn't ask in the end and when she drove Emily home that night, she only got a very meagre kiss on the doorstep and a guilty smile. It didn't help to quench the blonde's fears one bit.

 

;;

 

If the days that followed weren't as bad as the weekend, they weren't the greatest either. Naomi _knew_ something was wrong. She couldn't deny it when Emily was being so obviously hot and cold towards her. Yet, she wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject so she didn't.

 

By Thursday, Naomi still hadn't seen Emily again since their date at the cinema. They _had_ talked on the phone though and flirted plenty. The blonde was so fucking confused it was a bit painful. She was feeling a bit bipolar, her moods swings completely linked to Emily's. She hated that she was so vulnerable.

 

On Friday night, Naomi still had no plans to see Emily and Cook decided that he had had enough of her shite broody mood. He ordered her to come to Keith's tavern and since the blonde didn't really have any reason to deny him- and also because she actually missed the fucker- she agreed.

 

They'd been drinking for quite a few hours before they tackled the subject though. Cook was nothing if not well aware of Naomi's complete hate of sharing and he knew better than to try to talk to her before he'd gotten her comfortably drunk. When he had judged that she was sloshed enough, he dived right in.

 

"Alright Blondie, so what's the deal with your lady friend, eh?" he said, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip.

"Nothing..." the blonde tried to deflect, casting her eyes down as her fingers played with the label of her own beer.

"Yeah? Cause like, you've got that miserable face on ya and I thought you'd be well happy having won that Emilio lass. Like in your little lesboland paradise where you hold hands, braid each other's hair, talk about feelings and all the other proper dirty fanny licking stuff, ya know? So why the long face?"

"We're not shagging Cook" Naomi replied with an eye roll.

"Oh, you're not? Is that the problem then?" he asked.

 

The blonde would have been pissed off at her friend if he hadn't looked genuinely concerned.

 

"No" she said with a sigh. "It's not that..."

"Ok, what is it then? Share with Uncle Cookie!"

"Only if you promise _not_ to call yourself that" she said with a pointed look.

 

Her friend chuckled before taking a swig of beer.

 

"Fair enough" he agreed with a lazy grin. "Go on then, what's eating you up if it's not Emily?"  

 

Naomi shook her head and let out another long sigh. She brushed a hand through her hair as she tried to find the words.

 

"I... I don't actually know, mate" she eventually admitted.

"Eh?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I know _something_ is wrong, but I don't know what..." she continued.

 

When Cook still looked as confused she decided to explain further.

 

"Look, one minute she'll be flirty and touchy and warm and I'll think 'that's it, she's into me' but then the next minute... the next minute she will barely look at me... And I don't know why. I've tried asking her if something was wrong once but she shut me down and barely talked to me afterwards... I'm not sure what I should do..."

 

Silence fell over them for a minute after that. Naomi continued to look at the table, only briefly lifting her head to look at her friend. Cook seemed deep in thought.

 

"Well..." he eventually began. "I'm gonna have to agree wiv you Blondie, there's definitely something' up"

 

Naomi nodded.

 

"And like... clearly she's not ready to tell ya what it is, is she? Or like, she wouldn't have shut you down..." he continued uncertainly.

"Yeah..." Naomi agreed.

"There's not much you can do, love. I don't know much about women apart from how to please them, but I know one thing is that you're all stubborn and shit. If there's summat botherin' ya, you're not gonna tell unless you want to"

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Naomi replied gloomily.

"What I mean is like, I think you just need to wait it out" her friend continued.

"Wait it out?"

"Ya. Like wait until she's ready to tell you whatever's upsettin' her" Cook explained with a shrug.

 

Naomi nodded slowly, her fingers still picking at her beer label, her teeth playing with her bottom lip.

 

"What...what if she's having... you know, second thoughts?" she eventually said almost in a whisper.

"Second thoughts?" Cook asked.

"Yeah like... What if she's tried dating me and now she's just... no longer feeling like it's a good idea... What if she's decided my lies were too big to overcome?" Naomi pondered out loud, her heart genuinely shivering in fear that her words may be reality.

"I thought you had snogged like proper on... well on plenty of occasions" Her friend said looking sincerely confused.

"We... we have, but... then she gets cold and quiet and I just..." she started but stopped herself.

"I'm sure there's another explanation" Cook said confidently.

"What if there isn't?"

 

Cook opened his mouth to argue, but Naomi's mobile chimed, shutting the both of them up. She picked it up, her heart doing a somersault when she saw the name _Emily_. Cook scooted closer to her as she swiped the text open. They read it together.

 

_I miss you..._

_Can we see_

_each other_

_soon? xxx_

 

Cook chortled loudly next to her as Naomi blushed and smiled goofily.

 

"Yes, that girl is definitely sick of you, Naomio. Totally doesn't want your muff" her friend said through his chuckles while the blonde quickly typed back that she too was missing her and that she was free anytime.

"Now what?" Naomi said to Cook once she was done.

"What do you mean what? She misses ya, don't she? Means she does still want ya, yeah?"

"I guess..." the blonde agreed.

"You guess? Oh come on Naomio! It's clear this girl is into ya! Sure she might have summat botherin' her but she'll tell ya when she's ready, won't she?"

"You sound certain..." Naomi said before sighing. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will! Just like... show her how, yeah?"

"I don't..." Naomi started with a frown, but her friend interrupted her.

"Like, show her it's okay to be open by being open. Just be honest with her about your shit and she'll be honest about hers, right?"

"Right" the blonde agreed.

"Now can we please keep drinking cause all this talk about feelings has made me a bit queasy, ya know?" the boy joked and Naomi laughed.

 

They drank for a bit longer after that, Naomi sometimes interrupting her friend's ridiculous stories to reply to a text from Emily. By the end of the night, she had invited Emily over to her flat the following day and the other woman had agreed. With the prospect of seeing Emily again soon, the blonde's mood had lifted considerably. Add the alcohol she had consumed with her friend to that and she was feeling positively cheery.

 

"You know how fucking proud I am of you, mate?" she slurred slightly as she threw her arm around her friend's shoulders.

 

The boy chuckled as she squeezed.

 

"Yeah?" he said, looking like a little kid.

"Yeah! You finally dumped the salon and you're trying to make it with your art! Do you know how fucking brave that is? It's like... Like _super_ brave, ya know?" she continued, her head spinning a little.

 

Cook laughed again and circled her waist with his arms.

 

"Thanks Blondie" he replied humbly.

"You're gonna make it, I _know it_!" she professed. "You're like insanely talented and you're my _mate_!"

 

Cook smirked and pressed his lips to his friend's cheek. Naomi giggled at the feel of his stubble.

 

"I mean, you will make it if you can survive Katie Bitch, huh I mean Fitch!" she continued, chortling over her mistake. "Katie Bitch... that really fits her actually..." she mused.

"She's really not that bad, ya know?" Cook defended as casually as he could.

"Oh my God!" Naomi exclaimed instantly though, trying to point her finger straight at Cook's chest. "You're defending her!"

"I'm not..."

"But you _are_! Cook you're _defending her_! That can only mean one thing! You're shagging her!" she said, her nose crinkling funnily in disgust.

"First off, I'm not" he said. "Second, how can you look this grossed out when you're trying to shag her _twin_ sister?"

"Oi! Don't compare Emily with Katie!" Naomi shot back looking outraged.

"But they're _twins_!" Cook exclaimed in total disbelief.

"So? They're _nothing_ alike, are they? Emily is _beautiful_ " the blonde explained through dreamy eyes. "Katie shoves her tits in everyone's face and dares to call it fashion" she scoffed.

 

Cook chuckled at that and shook his head slightly.

 

"I'm just saying there's more to her, yeah?"

"Well you _would_ since you're shagging her"

"I'm not! Promise ya, I'm not!" Cook argued. "She's just been helping me out a lot with all that art stuff, ya know? I owe her a lot"

 

Naomi bit her bottom lip and scrunched her eyes as if she was appraising her friend. Cook waited patiently as she did.

 

"Okay... So I guess that's nice of her..." the blonde conceded.

 

Her friend smiled gratefully and opened his mouth to add something, but Naomi cut him off.

 

"But I still think you're shagging her" she concluded with a wink.

 

Cook closed his mouth and laughed as he shook his head.

 

"Come on Blondie, I'm getting you home"

"Does this mean I'm right?"

 

He didn't reply as he helped his friend to stand up.

 

One taxi ride later, they were back at Naomi's and Cook was putting his friend to bed. It didn't take a minute before Naomi had her eyes completely closed and Cook knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would fall asleep. Still, as he walked away from the bed he heard her mumble softly.

 

"I'm totally right. So shagging her..."

 

He chuckled, shook his head and left her to her dreams.

 

;;

 

When Naomi woke up the next day, she was relieved to find out that she wasn't feeling too rough. She had had a good night with Cook and had drank more than she had expected to so it was rather lucky that she hadn't ended up with a vicious hangover.

 

She had gotten up with a slight headache though which had quickly gone away with a large glass of water and two paracetamol. She'd set out for her day rather slowly after that, putting the kettle on as she sat at her kitchen table to make a grocery list. She'd drank her tea unhurriedly, half her mind on her dinner plans while the other half was busy replaying the conversation she'd had with Cook about Emily and whatever had been bothering her these last few days.

 

She was still deep in thought about that when, later, she'd gotten dressed quickly and had departed for a quick trip to Whole Foods. By the time she was done with her shopping and back at her flat, Naomi had done quite a lot of thinking and was feeling a lot more relaxed than she'd felt for days.

 

When she really thought about it, Cook had been right. There was no way Emily was _not_ interested in her. It wasn't that she'd suddenly become over confident and took the other woman for granted though, not at all. Still, even with the cold episodes, Emily had behaved towards her as someone that was quite smitten. Sure, there _was_ something bothering her- that much was bloody obvious- but that didn't necessarily mean that the brunette was having second thoughts about them.

 

Again, Cook had been right, she would just have to wait it out. She had to be patient and have faith that Emily would tell her when she felt ready. She had to trust that the other girl _would_ and after really thinking it through Naomi had to admit that she _did_ trust her. Sure, she hadn't known Emily for that long, but she had to believe in the other girl nonetheless. Besides, the brunette had never given her any reason not to trust her. After all, she'd given her a chance to explain herself, _she_ had trusted _her_ , so really, Naomi owed her the same courtesy.

 

It was with this newfound calm and peacefulness that the blonde greeted Emily on Saturday evening. After doing some cleaning and cooking most of the day, Naomi had decided to read on her sofa while she waited for the petite woman to arrive. It had to be about 6 pm when Emily finally rang the doorbell.

 

Naomi's heart jolted in her chest excitedly at the sound and she sprang to her feet, tossing her book onto the sofa. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a beautiful as ever Emily, dressed in a simple but gorgeous black strapless dress, a pot of red and yellow tulips in her hands and a cheeky smirk on her face. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep her humongous smile in check.

 

"Those are for me?" she asked the teacher with a raised eyebrows.

"No, they're for your next door neighbour" Emily replied with an eye roll.

"Mrs. Turner will be ecstatic" Naomi said with a wink.

 

The brunette giggled and shook her head.

 

"Thank you" Naomi said, reaching out for the pot and placing a careful and delicate kiss on Emily's cheek. "They're gorgeous"

"Thank _you_ for inviting me over for dinner"

"It's no trouble" the blonde assured her as she moved aside to let Emily in.

 

The brunette had only made a few steps into the place when she closed her eyes and hummed softly.

 

"Something smells amazing Naoms!" she exclaimed as she reopened her eyes. "Did you cook for me?" she then asked, her eyes full of tenderness.

"Yeah well, I figured that since I didn't poison you on our first date, it would be safe enough to cook for you again" Naomi replied with a shrug.

"Wow" Emily muttered with a bright smile. "Thank you" she continued, making a step towards the blonde.

 

Then, she reached a hand to Naomi's cheek and raised herself on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on the blonde's lips. Naomi couldn't help, but smile in response.

 

"Far be it from me to complain, but shouldn't you wait until you've tried the food before giving me such a sweet reward for it?" she asked.

 

Emily shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

 

"Maybe if it's really delicious you'll get rewarded twice"

"Let's eat then!" Naomi replied promptly. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen"

 

Emily laughed again and followed the blonde.

 

Once in the kitchen, Naomi placed the flowers carefully on the counter before turning back towards the brunette.

 

"Red or whi-" she started to ask, but stopped when Emily snaked her arms around her waist.

 

Naomi didn't argue or comment and circled the brunette's shoulders with her own arms. When Emily snuggled her nose into the crook of her neck, she felt her lips tilt into the most contented smile. She didn't say anything and just enjoyed the moment. After a while, the brunette spoke.

 

"Red" she whispered against the blonde's collarbone.

"Ok..." she replied, not moving a muscle. "I'll get it for you in a minute"

 

She felt Emily smile against her skin and tightened her hold just a bit, letting her nose fall to the brunette's hair.

 

"You smell fantastic" she told the smaller girl.

"So do you" Emily replied honestly. "I've missed your smell... Actually, I've missed the whole of you" she continued in a whisper.

"Likewise" Naomi shot back in an equal mutter.

 

They stayed like that for a bit longer before the blonde had to reluctantly let go of the other woman.

 

"Alright, I've basked as much as I could" she declared. "If I keep at it though dinner will be proper ruined" she admitted sadly. "So I'll just wine you and feed you for now, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Emily replied and they moved apart.

 

;;

 

The dinner went really well and Naomi couldn't have been more proud of it.

 

Instead of eating at the dinner table, the blonde had decided to install them in the living room to create a different and more relaxed vibe to the dinner. She had set up her coffee table with pretty silverware and candles, she had put squashy cushions on the floor and she had dimmed the lights. The general effect had been really nice and instead of a very formal and awkward dinner, they'd had a much cosier one, both sitting quite close, their knees touching from time to time as they drank their way through a few bottles of wine, their eyes never leaving each other.

 

When they'd cleared their plates of both the main dish and desert, the brunette had wanted to clean up, but Naomi had managed to convince her to just leave it. They'd continued to talk instead, the blonde's back eventually resting on her couch, Emily's legs draped over her lap.

 

They'd been sat like that for quite some time actually, Naomi's hand lazily tracing patterns on the side of the brunette's calf as Emily told her stories about her family.

 

"I swear, he was the weirdest little shit! Used to peak at us in the shower for fuck's sake and we're his sisters! I can't say I'm sad he outgrew that particular phase of his" she said with a chuckle.

"Sounds interesting" Naomi smiled. "What is he into now?"

 

Emily laughed loudly and a huge grin appeared on her face.

 

"He moved to London a few years ago and now lives in Hammersmith and works full time as a drag queen in a cabaret in Soho" she explained casually.

"What?!" Naomi exclaimed in response, half laughing, half gawking. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah! He's actually fucking brilliant at it and it drives my mum completely crazy"

"Wow... Quite the artistic family" the blonde surmised.

"How so?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well you are all drawn to one form of art or the other, no? Katie is the very typical artsy type what with her pottery and stuff..." she began.

"Her degree is actually in painting and drawing" the brunette corrected with a fond smile.

"Still, Katie is that, James is into performing arts, obviously and then there's you who is into literature. So yeah, all artsy"

"I never thought about it that way..." Emily mused. "I mean, Katie and James I get, but I always thought of myself as the... well _boring_  teacher one"

"Give yourself some credit Ems, it's not like you're teaching maths. You love and care and teach _literature_. There's a difference"

"I guess you're right" the brunette admitted, a huge happy grin on her face now. "Thank you for saying that" she continued, bringing a hand to Naomi's cheek.

 

She trailed her fingers along the blonde's jaw for a bit, her smile slowly fading to be replaced by a very serious look. When a small frown appeared, Naomi felt her own smile start to fade.

 

"Hey..." she said quietly as Emily's fingers fell from her cheek and rested on her shoulder.

 

The moment she had spoken, the brunette's eyes dropped to her lap.

 

"Hey" the blonde repeated.

 

Emily's eyes lifted to hers again.

 

"Is everything alright?" she asked as casually as she could, her heart beating loudly in her chest though.

"Ye-yeah..." Emily choked out.

 

Naomi could tell they'd dropped into another one of those moments, the moments where whatever had been bothering the other girl came rushing back to her and made her shut herself off. She felt a lot more ready for it this time. She gave the brunette a reassuring smile before bringing her own hand behind the other girl's neck and pulling her closer until she had dropped a light kiss on her lips.

 

"You're not..." she said then ever so softly. "But it's okay" she reassured.

 

She heard Emily's breath hitch and brought her hand back on the girl's leg.

 

"Whatever is bothering you, it's okay" Naomi continued. "I'm not going to push you into telling me. Whatever it is, it must be really important to you and those are always the hardest things to share..."

 

She stopped for a bit when she saw Emily's eyes gloss over with tears. When the other girl looked a bit stronger, she carried on.

 

"I just want you to know that I _am_ here if you ever want to talk about it. I don't care if it's now or in a few days or a few years or never. I love you Emily and I'll be there whenever you need me"  

 

Emily's tears did fall this time, but a smile also graced her lips and for once Naomi was left with the feeling that she'd done the right thing. When the brunette grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a long kiss before burying her nose in her neck and whispering a soft 'thank you', Naomi was _sure_ that she had, indeed, done exactly the right thing.

 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up together, chatting calmly, kissing occasionally and when Emily left at the very end of the night, Naomi was excited to realise that the other woman hadn't freaked out once after her little speech. It had to be a good sign.  

 

;;

 

The next day, Naomi got up still feeling rather fantastic. All things considered, things had gone really well with Emily the previous day. Even if the brunette hadn't shared what was bothering her, she hadn't closed off completely either and that alone was enough to put the blonde in the best of moods. Perhaps it was for that reason that when her mother called her around lunchtime and invited herself over for dinner, Naomi didn't even mind. Actually, she'd been bloody pleasant and even borderline excited about the prospect. So much so that she had had to promise Gina several times that she wasn't being sarcastic. In the end, the older blonde had been delighted and had agreed to meet her daughter at her flat with two bottles of wine.

 

;;

 

Gina had turned up as promised later on Sunday evening with alcohol and a huge smile on her face. It had taken her about half a minute to find a spot to drop the wine and the second she had, she pulled her daughter in for a big hug. Naomi had been feeling happy enough to indulge the older woman for a bit, but when she hadn't let go after a minute, she'd started to whine.

 

"Mum! For Christ sake, I saw you _yesterday_ " she'd grumbled.

"I know love" Gina had dismissed with a wave of her hand, finally letting her go. "You would _think_ I'd be allowed to hug my grumpy daughter without getting grief..." she'd teased.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Naomi had teased right back.

 

As usual, her mother had laughed and they'd moved on to the kitchen. They'd contemplated making dinner for a bit, but Naomi had not wanted to bother. They'd ordered in and had eaten in the living room, both sat on the sofa, their glasses of wine on the coffee table.

 

Even once they had finished eating, they'd remained there, sitting comfortably and drinking their way through their reserve of wine.

 

"How are you finding your return to work, love?" Gina asked her daughter, her own glass in her hand, resting on top of her knee.

"Quite alright. Kieran has been making me do a lot of editing which is nice. It's a smoother return. I'm pretty sure I'll get a new assignment on Monday though"

"Oh that is sweet of him to ease you back into the job" the older woman said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

Naomi snorted as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Course _you_ would think he's such a sweet lad, wouldn't you?" she said.

"Yeah well... I would" Gina confirmed.

"Oh my God mum! You're blushing!" Naomi laughed. "You're _actually_ blushing!"

"Oh stop making fun of your dear old mother" Gina chastised gently.

 

The younger blonde grinned fondly.

 

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked seriously. 

"Yes... He's been very kind to me and I've grown... well... attached to him" the older woman admitted.

 

Naomi's smile grew larger.

 

"I'm really happy for you" she said and Gina nodded appreciatively, her eyes flashing with happiness.

 

She took a long and slow sip of wine, licking her lips when she was done.

 

"Speaking of the matters of the heart..." she said. "How are things with Emily?"

"I think they're alright" Naomi replied, her heart fluttering at the mention of the other girl's name.

 

Gina giggled happily.

 

"Your eyes just lit up like a Christmas tree! Oh how _wonderful_ " she cooed.

"Mum..." Naomi whined despite herself.

"Now look who's blushing"

"Mum...!"

"You're properly in love with this girl, aren't you sweetheart? Oh _look_ at you, it's adorable!"

"Mum! Stop it!" Naomi said loudly, her whole face feeling hot.

 

Gina laughed good-heartedly as her daughter slowly regained her normal complexion.

 

"I'm sorry, darling" the older blonde eventually apologised. "I've just never seen you so smitten. Imagine how many years I've been wanting to nag you like that?"

"Yes, of course, you're such a poor sod and I'm a disgrace of a daughter" Naomi replied with an eye roll.

"Precisely" Gina piped up happily. "Now, things are going well you said?"

"Yeah" Naomi nodded, her heartbeat also back to normal now. "I mean, something has been bothering her lately, but I don't think I should worry about it"

"Oh?" her mother said, quirking an eyebrow real high. "Bothering her how?"

"Well, she's been acting a bit hot and cold. One minute everything is fine, everything is perfect actually and then she'll like... get all serious and cold and... yeah..." Naomi tried to explain.

 

Gina didn't say anything for a few seconds.

 

"I'm actually rather surprised that this doesn't bother _you_. Sounds exactly like the sort of things that would worry you" her mother admitted, surprise evident in her voice.

"Well..." the younger blonde said biting her bottom lip for a second. "It _did_ worry me at first... But then I talked to Cook and he told me I should just wait it out and I did some thinking and well... I realised that I have to trust Emily, don't I? I mean, I _do_ and I believe we do have a real connection so like... I decided not to let it bother me anym- what?" Naomi interrupted herself when she caught her mother grinning wider and wider at her words.

"Oh it's nothing love, carry on" she tried to brush off.

"No, tell me" the blonde argued.

"It's just... I'm quite proud of you honey" the older woman admitted.

 

Naomi felt her cheeks redden.

 

"Why?" she asked.

"You've grown quite a lot darling this past few months and I'm so terribly happy for it"

"You really think so?" the younger woman said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh yes! A few months ago you probably would have avoided Emily in the first place _because_ of the connection you share with her and now look at you! Not only have you embraced the relationship, but you're willing to be patient for her. You've really matured Naomi and as a mother I couldn't be more proud of you"

 

Naomi didn't know what to say to that so she kept her mouth shut. She could feel her throat constrict with emotion. She held onto her self control tightly though. Just because she had matured and opened herself up to love, that didn't mean that she needed to turn into a horrible sap.

 

"Thanks" she eventually managed to reply and her mother smiled broadly.

 

;;

 

They moved the conversation away from feelings after that, easily falling back into their usual pattern of love filled teasing. Time moved like that for a bit, both Naomi and her mother slowly emptying the wine. The younger blonde had to admit she was having quite a lot of fun with her mother and was getting more and more pissed by the minute. It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed herself as much with the older woman and once again Naomi found another thing to be grateful for.

 

Their quiet evening together took a surprising turn though when in the middle of one of Gina's colourful stories the doorbell went off in Naomi's flat. The younger blonde frowned at her mother automatically.

 

"Did you invite Cook?" she asked.

"No" Her mother replied quickly. "No, I _swear_!" she pressed when Naomi raised her eyebrow suspiciously at her.

 

The doorbell went off again.

 

"Huh... Dunno who it is then..." She mumbled, getting up to answer the door, her mother waiting comfortably on the couch.

 

Naomi walked to her front door her features etched in complete confusion. When she opened the door, her confusion quickly turned into shock.

 

"Hey" a very agitated looking Emily greeted her.

"... Ems?" she said lamely. "What are you doing here? Oh God, did we have a date?" she panicked for a second.

"Oh no!" Emily reassured her quickly. "We didn't have anything planned I just decided... I... I needed to talk to you! I need to talk to you now!"

"Huh... I..." Naomi started but was quickly interrupted.

"Please Naoms, I need to do this before I lose my nerve" Emily said looking conflicted.

"Okay..." the blonde replied slowly. "Just... well come in before, yeah?"

"Oh! Yeah, okay!" Emily agreed, stepping into the flat.

 

Naomi closed the door behind her and then waited for her to continue. When Emily didn't though, she raised an eyebrow.

 

"Right" the brunette said as if snapping herself out of a trance. "Okay... Right... I... Shit this is hard"

"Ems..." Naomi started quietly. "If you're not ready..."

"No, that's not it! Okay, I have to say it so... yeah. The thing is... Naomi... I love you too" the brunette breathed out.

 

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, her heart doing a celebratory leap in her chest. She hung like that for a moment, her mouth wide open, her eyes probably just as wide.

 

"You..." she eventually articulated. "You love me?" she continued, not truly believing this was real.

"Yes. I love you" Emily repeated. "I am stupidly, insanely smitten with every inch of you and I think about you all the bloody time. I love you so much... and it's too fast! It's entirely too fast and just... how can it even be real you know? I feel like we've _just_ met, yet here I am, so obviously in love with you. And I've been trying to hold myself back. I've been _trying_ to keep it slow, to not let these overwhelming feelings I have for you take over, but... but I can't do it anymore. I can't keep holding back. I _love_ you and I know you love me too and I just... I want to be with you, _properly with_ you. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and I want to not feel guilty when all I want to do of my evenings is snuggle up against you or snog you. I want to be able to tell you how beautiful you are all the time and I want to be able to tell you how much I miss you when you're not around and how much I really cannot seem to get enough of you ever" she explained quickly, her voice becoming a bit more high pitched with every sentence.

 

She inhaled slowly before biting her bottom lip for a second. Then, she continued to speak. 

 

"So can we do that? Can we be together? Officially? Would that... would that be alright?" she asked, unsurely.

 

Naomi stared in disbelief, half wanting to pinch herself. When she spotted Emily's mounting nervousness, she snapped herself out of her shock and replied.

 

"God _yes_!" she exclaimed. "Fucking absolutely _yes_!"

 

Emily let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Thank fuck for that!" She said before throwing her arms around Naomi's neck and bringing her down for a heated kiss.

 

Naomi lost herself in Emily's - her _girlfriend's_ \- touch. She felt herself smile into the kiss, brushing her tongue desperately against the brunette's bottom lip. She heard the petite woman groan against her, the hold on her neck tightening. She felt herself being pushed backwards slightly until her arse connected with the door and Emily's body melted into hers. Their hips ground together totally of their own accord and both she and Emily moaned at the feeling.

 

"Christ" Emily mumbled as she disconnected their lips with a smack.

 

She fixed her eyes onto Naomi's and the blonde thought she had never seen them that dark before. Their breaths were ragged, their bodies hot, simmering by their proximity.

 

"I also really _really_ want to be allowed to take you to bed" Emily said, her voice sultry and deep.

 

Naomi felt her entire insides twitch at the idea.

 

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I want you" the brunette continued. "I can't stop thinking about what you're going to feel like naked..."

 

Naomi gulped slowly.

 

"So can we just like... Can we go to your room? I'd quite like to celebrate our union. In your sheets. Right fucking now"

 

The blonde felt herself nod enthusiastically and she had even grabbed Emily's hand to drag her along the hallway when a voice brought her back down to reality.

 

"Well I think that's my cue to leave..." the very distinguishable voice of her mother said. "Congratulations girls"

 

The blood drained from Naomi's face as her mother came into view at the end of the hallway behind Emily. She'd totally forgotten she was even there.

 

"Shit, mum!" She exclaimed.

 

This wasn't exactly how she had pictured introducing Gina to Emily, but she guessed she didn't have much of a choice now. Besides, the sooner the introductions were made, the quicker her mother could actually leave.

 

"Emily, this is my mum" she said sheepishly, since she had clearly forgotten that she even _had_ a guest once Emily mentioned taking her to bed. 

 

Emily, ever so sweet and polite, broke from Naomi's arms, and turned to face Gina with a friendly smile on her face. 

 

"Nice to meet..."  As her eyes met the older woman's though, her smile faltered and was replaced with a frown.  "Wait... Mrs... Mrs  _Lawson?_ "

 

Both Naomi and Gina stared in shock and realisation. The younger blonde opened her mouth to explain herself, but closed it again.

 

" _Shit_!" She thought frantically. This was not the time to be at a loss for words.

   

Emily turned back to face Naomi.  She raised an eyebrow, and Naomi's heart stopped in dread.

 

"Mrs Lawson - or should I say the _fake_ Mrs Lawson - is your _mother_?"  She asked, accusingly. 

 

"I... I can totally explain!" Naomi said lamely, hoping desperately that this wasn't going to screw up everything. 

 

"Will it be a _long_ explanation?" Emily asked. 

 

Naomi nodded, mutely.  She had a feeling that this account was not going to be an easy one to formulate.  

 

"Then save it" Emily said, shortly. 

 

"Emily, I..." Naomi began, but her sentence halted as the other woman held up a silencing hand.  

 

Fear invaded her, but then, slowly, Emily's lips curled into a smile, her eyebrows still raised high, and Naomi began to relax.

 

"You can tell me over breakfast" said Emily with a suggestive look and a deliciously lustful smile. 

 

Naomi smiled back at her, all the nervousness properly gone from her body. Okay, so she had quite a lot of explaining to do, but they would be alright. Actually, they'd be better than that.

 

They loved each other and that was much better than alright.

 


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 

_A year and a half later..._

Naomi awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm, a long groan escaping her lips as her head pounded painfully.

 

"Shit..." she mumbled as she tried to locate the annoying object.

 

She glanced at it through heavy eyelids, the light hitting her retina harder than she'd expected. She groaned again as she rolled over in her bed, her hands coming to cover her face.

 

Why did she _always_ have to feel so fucking rough after a night of drinking, she thought moodily as her stomach gave a woozy lurch and her head pounded harder. She hadn't even drank that much so, clearly, her pain was completely unfair and unjustified. As she tried to piece together how the day before had ended, Naomi remembered how she'd taken two paracetamol as well as a large glass of water before heading to bed. Her pain seemed only to intensify at the injustice of it all. She'd been a _responsible_ drinker and she hadn't even caught a break? Well, fuck, she thought grumpily, what a fucking shitty start to her day.

 

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard soft, familiar footsteps, walk into the room and a second later, the bed dipped right next to her. Her lips curled instantly into a smile. Perhaps her day wasn't starting so badly after all.

 

"Hey" a voice said softly. "How are you feeling?"

 

Naomi felt a hand come and brush aside the blonde hair of her fringe and she moved her hands from her face, her eyes fluttered open, settling on the pair of gorgeous brown orbs she loved so much the second they had. She smiled goofily at the sight, thinking to herself that it just wasn't possible for anyone to be more beautiful than her Emily.

 

"Hey" she croaked. "I was feeling a bit rough, but I'm suddenly feeling better"

 

Emily chuckled, her eyes flashing with adoration as her fingers continued to play with the blonde's hair.

 

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Humm" Naomi hummed in response, closing her eyes momentarily to revel in the feeling.

 

Emily let her indulge for a few seconds before speaking up.

 

"Babe" she said tenderly. "I hate to disturb you, but we sort of have to get ready to go..."

"Nooo" Naomi moaned childishly. "Why already?"

 

The brunette chuckled again and stopped playing with the blonde's hair. Naomi's eyes snapped open instantly, pouting at the loss of the feeling.

 

"Naomi..." Emily started teasingly. "You do realise it's 4 O'clock in the evening? We've slept all day"

"Fuck really?!" Naomi exclaimed slightly shocked. "How did that fucking happen?"

"Humm" Emily began, looking at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought. "I think you'll find that we drank ourselves silly last night and went to bed rather pissed. Now I'm only guessing, but I _think_ we may have needed the entire day to sleep it off"

 

The blonde rolled her eyes at the sarcasm as her girlfriend bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

 

"Rightttt..." Naomi said slowly. "Speaking of drinking ourselves silly... How come you're so bloody chirpy? If I remember correctly _I_ had to put you to bed and _force_ you to have a glass of water and paracetamols last night..."

"Indeed, you did" Emily confirmed.

"Then why the fuck am I the one feeling rough right now?" she asked a bit incredulous.

"Because I'm much fiercer than you are" the brunette suggested.

"Well that's fucking bollocks... totally unfair"

"Isn't it just?" Emily teased.

"Urgh, I hate injustice"

"I know you do" Emily said, bending to place a delicate kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

 

Naomi hummed at the feeling, leaving her eyes closed a second longer than necessary

 

"Oh and furthermore" she said as she opened her eyes. "Wasn't it _your_ idea to drink to celebrate? How is it fair that it was _your_ idea and that _you_ drank way more yet _I_ am the one feeling like shit"

"I told you" Emily chuckled. "Totally fiercer. I reckon it's my metabolism. It's just so much better than yours" She grinned.

 

Naomi frowned grumpily and the brunette giggled, bending again to kiss away the blonde's frown.

 

"Don't make that face, babes. Don't you think I was well entitled to celebrate considering my girlfriend just got promoted to columnist at the Bristol Post?" Emily reminded the other girl her eyes flashing with pride.

 

Naomi couldn't help, but grin widely at that, her heart skipping with the same excitement it had felt the day before when she'd learned the news. She'd been a bit nervous at first when Kieran had told her he needed to see her in his office because the fucker had put on a ridiculously serious face. When she'd sat down though he had told her about how the executives and he had decided to promote someone by giving them their own column on the Saturday paper and then he'd told her _she_ was to be that someone and she'd completely flipped. She'd leapt to her feet and had hugged him as he laughed. It had taken her half a second afterwards to get her mobile and leave the most excited voicemail to Emily.

 

When she'd come home at the end of the day, the brunette had been already waiting for her at her flat with a few bottles of wine and the biggest hug. It had been Emily's idea to celebrate, but Naomi had only been too eager. They'd drank a lot of wine, moving on to Naomi's stash of vodka afterwards and, as Emily had said, they'd gone to bed completely wankered.

 

"I _suppose_ it was a rather good reason to celebrate" she conceded with a smirk.

"It was" Emily said firmly. "Now, get your arse out of bed, we have to get ready for the opening"

 

Naomi groaned.

 

"Why do we have to go?" she said just for the sake of whining, not wanting to leave the comfort of her own bed ever.

 

Emily smiled and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Because it's Cook's first exhibition? Because he's your best mate? Because you would actually not miss this for anything in the world?" the brunette provided easily.

"Well... when you put it like that..." Naomi replied with a smirk. "Although... you can't blame me for being wary... your sister _did_ plan it after all..." She teased.

"Oi" Emily shot back, playfully poking one of her long fingers into Naomi's side.

 

The blonde squirmed away with a squeak.

 

"Just get your arse out of bed" Emily told her with a satisfied grin. "I'm gonna go take a shower"

 

Then, she started to get up, but Naomi quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

 

"Hey! Not so fast Fitch!" she said as her girlfriend tumbled on top of her. "I believe" she began placing a kiss on Emily's neck. "You _owe_ me"

"Hummm... Owe you?" Emily asked trying to sound innocent.

"Oh yeah" Naomi confirmed, moving her lips to Emily's collarbone. "Because if I remember correctly _someone_ promised to make love to me in the slowest, most delicious way last night and well... we both know _that_ didn't happen because that certain _someone_ passed out the second they laid their head on their pillow"

"Hummmm... Right" the brunette agreed, tilting her head to the side to give Naomi's lips more skin to explore.

 

Then, she seemed to snap herself out of it and pulled away.

 

"But not now babes, we _really_ don't have the time"

 

The brunette tried to get up once more, but Naomi pulled her back down.

 

"We can _make_ time..." the blonde argued, before planting her lips once more on the side of Emily's neck.

 

The petite woman moaned appreciatively, pulling away only to grab the blonde's face carefully between her hands and catching her lips with her own. She let their mouths move against each other for a moment, falling into an unhurried beat; a beat they'd become so deliciously acquainted with during the time they'd been together. All too soon in Naomi's opinion though, Emily had disconnected their lips with one last small peck and a brush of her nose. Then, she stared at the blonde deep in the eyes, her hands still around her face.

 

"Believe me when I say I _fully_ intend on making as much time as necessary to keep that promise..." she trailed off, her eyes burning with passion, making Naomi's stomach churn with desire. "But not now hun, we're going to be late and I'm going for a shower"

 

And with that, Emily had let go of her face and moved towards the bathroom. Naomi stared at her figure for a beat before shaking herself out of her arousal induced coma.

 

"Jesus _Christ_ " she swore under her breath, but not low enough so that Emily didn't hear.

 

Her girlfriend giggled, obviously pleased with the effect she had had on the blonde.

 

"Can I join you?" Naomi ventured, before Emily had disappeared completely behind the bathroom door.

 

The brunette turned around, her eyebrow cocked real high.

 

"No" she answered pointedly, clearly well aware of what Naomi had really had in mind when she'd suggested joining her. "What you can do though is step into the kitchen. I've made a pot of coffee"

 

The blonde's lips curled into a huge smile at that, the idea of having a good cup of strong coffee sounding like heaven at the moment.

 

"Oh God, _yes_!" she exclaimed as Emily chuckled. "You are literally perfect, hun"

"That's an inaccurate use of the word literally" the teacher quipped back.

"No it's not!" Naomi argued.

"Thanks for the compliment babes, but there is no such thing as literal perfection. Something perfect is something completely devoid of flaws, which I'm not"

 

The blonde smirked and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly just for show.

 

"Thanks for the lesson, _professor_ , but I'd like to counter argue that if there ever was someone as close to perfection as humanly possible, it would definitely be you"

 

Emily's amusement dissipated, leaving only a look of pure love and joy instead.

 

"I love you" the brunette told her, her voice warm and sincere.

"I love you too" Naomi replied naturally, her heart skipping a beat, her cheeks hurting for smiling so much.

"Now go get yourself some coffee, love. I'll only be a minute"  

 

The door closed and Naomi stayed to stare at it for a while. It wasn't until she heard the water start running and Emily's light humming on the other side of the door that she decided to move.  She got up, quickly removing her t-shirt, boxers and pants. Then, she grabbed a bobby pin from the top of her bureau and walked to the bathroom door. A second later she had picked the lock easily- there really _were_ advantages to being best mates with Cook- and had stepped inside. Emily squeaked in surprise when she stepped under the warm water with her, but then Naomi kissed her and all the resolve Emily had had when she'd locked the door in the first place went out the window. 

 

;;

 

Somehow, miraculously actually, they managed to get to the gallery in time and looking rather dashing. They walked towards the entrance, hand in hand, throwing each other knowing looks every few seconds. They dropped their jackets at the coat check and continued further.

 

The first thing Naomi noticed once they were properly inside was how dark the gallery was. Most lights had been turned off and you couldn't even see any piece of art. The people that had arrived seemed to be gathered around a small stage in the middle of the gallery, the only thing that was actually illuminated. There were waiter walking around the guests, serving hors d'oeuvres and champagne and a faint music playing in the background. It all looked well posh, much too posh to be Cook's doing, Naomi was sure of that much. Still, despite that, the blonde had to admit that it did look rather nice. The darkness was adding a hint of mystery, making even Naomi who was generally speaking familiar with Cook's work eager to _see_ the art.  

 

They'd been inside for about 30 seconds when the very familiar and unmistakable voice of Katie welcomed them.

 

" _There_ you two are! About fucking time!"

 

Naomi and Emily turned towards the voice, instantly seeing Katie striding over to them with a determined steps, wearing a very tight strapless dress that was pushing her tits to her throat.

 

"Katie! How absolutely _lovely_ to see you" Naomi said with an eye roll, but a small grin on her lips.

"Campbell" Katie greeted her, giving her a quick once over. "Please tell me you like burned or ruined the actual dress you were going to wear in a freak accident and this was the only thing you could dig out last minute"

 

The blonde felt a chuckle erupt through her throat as Emily hissed an annoyed 'Katie!'.

 

"Actually, I think I just missed the memo about the theme... Looking at _your_ outfit I'm thinking, sluts and studs, right?" Naomi shot back effortlessly, making Katie chuckle sharply this time.

 

Emily scoffed at the both of them as they just looked at each other with barely concealed looks of fondness. With time, the animosity Katie and Naomi had harboured for each other at Roundview had slowly morphed into an actual friendship. Sure, that friendship included daily insults, eye rolls and looks of contempt, but really they were just playing.

 

"You two are fucking impossible" Emily complained and Naomi shrugged.

"How's Cook? Shitting himself already?" she asked Katie.

"Oh well you know him. Just convinced him to put on his bloody trousers actually, fucking twat wanted to come out in just his white shirt and boxers. Wanted to have a 'risky business' approach he said. Loads of bollocks, _obviously_. I think he's actually really nervous and trying to hide it..." the petite woman trailed off. "Actually Naomi, would you mind going to see him for a minute? We're set to have the opening speech in like 10 minutes and he's not fucking ready"

"Yeah of course" Naomi replied.

 

She let go of Emily's hand and placed a delicate kiss on her temple.

 

"I'll be right back" she whispered only for the brunette, her long nose dragging through the girl's hair.

 

Emily nodded understandingly, her eyes trailing every inch of Naomi's face. The blonde let her, her own eyes unable to look away for a moment.

 

"Less gross lezzer mushy loving looks, more _action_ " Katie snapped beside them.

 

Naomi and Emily both grinned goofily, before the blonde turned around to look at her girlfriend's sister.

 

"Where is he then?" she inquired.

"Just beyond that black door by the stage. Oh and before you go" she said, stopping a passing waiter. "Thanks Paolo. Here" she continued, handing Naomi two glasses of champagne. "Some courage for that wanker and I _suppose_ you can have the other one"

"Thanks" Naomi grinned. "See you in 10"

 

And with that she was off. She passed through the door and the sound of the crowds' chatter faded a little. She frowned a bit though when she didn't find Cook on the other side. Her eyes roamed the place for a few seconds and then she spotted another door leading outside propped open by a chair. She smiled and made her way towards it, setting the champagne glasses on a nearby table. If Cook was doing what she was _thinking_ he was doing, he didn't need champagne.

 

She pushed the door open gently, stepped outside and, sure enough just as she had expected, a strong odour of spliff hit her nostrils as she spotted her best mate leaning casually on the wall about a foot away. She chuckled instantly, making the boy's head turn towards her. His face lit up, his lips curled up into his customary boyish grin, a spliff hanging loosely from them.

 

"Naomio!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around her and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Hey there Cook. How are you doing?" she asked, squeezing his waist for a moment.

"Dandy" he replied, taking a pull. "Want some?" he offered, extending the spliff to her.

 

Naomi hesitated for a few seconds, looking around themselves, but they were well and truly alone in what seemed to be the alley behind the gallery.

 

"Yeah, alright" she finally accepted.

 

She took a drag or two, handing Cook the spliff back afterwards.

 

"So? You've decided to drive Katie mental to take the edge off, have you?" the blonde inquired, already feeling the drug induced calmness invading her.

 

Her friend chuckled next to her.

 

"Have I?" he said casually.

"I'd say so, yeah. Just putting on your trousers and now the spliff? Don't get me wrong mate, I think it's brilliant, very artist of you to get high just before your opening, but Katie will fucking flip when she gets a whiff of you"

 

Cook didn't answer to that with anything else but a smile and continued to smoke. He passed Naomi the spliff a few times and just like that, in complete silence, they smoked it until it was done. The blonde waited just a bit longer before speaking.

 

"I can't wait to see all the work you've done James" she started, using his first name on purpose to get his full attention. "It's bound to be a booming success"

"Yeah..." Cook replied softly, not meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry too much" she said, leaning in to give the boy a kiss on the cheek.

 

She knew he was nervous, of course he was, but she also knew he'd be alright. Cook was nothing if not extremely talented and under Katie's very tight supervision and guidance, the blonde had no doubt the exhibition could be nothing but a success.

 

The boy grinned back happily at her, his shoulders relaxing just a bit, as she started walking back towards the door.

 

"Oh, by the way, Effy sends her wishes of good luck and she's sorry she couldn't make the opening because of her finals. She promises to come see the exhibition over the Christmas break though" she told her friend.

 

He nodded appreciatively.

 

"She still happy in Manchester, then? She and Freddie figured out their shit yet?" Cook asked.

"She's good, yeah. Really good actually" Naomi replied with a fond smile. "And as for Freddie, last I heard they were still just friends. Who knows how that will end, eh? Maybe they _are_ better off as friends" she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Bloke still followed her to Manchester though and she actually _let_ him" Cook replied.

"True" Naomi conceded. "It's their business anyway"

"Yeah"

"I'll leave you alone for a minute longer, yeah? Brace yourself, Katie will sure be along shortly" Naomi warned him with a wink.

 

She disappeared back inside under the sound of his chuckles. She slipped back into the main room, spotting Emily and her twin instantly. As if sensing her eyes on her, Emily turned around almost as soon as the blonde had started walking over to them.

 

"Hey" the brunette greeted her happily the moment she'd stopped beside them.

 

Katie, on the other hand, didn't have time to do any proper greeting before her eyes widened in shock and her face turned red in fury.

 

"Oh _fuck no_!" She swore. "That fucking _fucker_! I swear to God I will _literally_ cut off his balls!" she continued as she set off rapidly towards the door Naomi had just exited.

"Now _that_ is an incorrect use of the word literally" the blonde observed.

"Well, you never know. I wouldn't put it past Katie to _literally_ 'literally cut off his balls' if he cocks up" Emily shot back and they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

Without breaking her stride and from a distance Katie flipped them both off. They only giggled harder.  When they'd stop laughing, Emily turned to Naomi.

 

"So you're pleasantly high then, are you?" the brunette inquired, lacing their fingers together.

"Fraid so" Naomi replied with a goofy smile.

"Lucky" Emily said cheekily, giving her girlfriend a peck.

 

Or at least it had been her intention. As it was, the second the brunette had disconnected their lips, Naomi came chasing after them, squeezing the petite woman's hand as their lips met once again. They both grinned into the kiss, their smiles still well etched onto their faces when they pulled back.

 

They didn't do much after that. They both knew the exhibition would start soon, so there really was not much to do but wait. Sure enough, only a few minutes later, the music was fading out and Katie was walking up on the stage, followed by a grinning Cook who not only still had trousers on, but also a tie around his neck.

 

The lights faded in the room, intensifying onto the stage. Katie walked to the front, a huge smile on her face and a microphone in her hand.

 

"Hello" She greeted the crowd. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight"

 

She waited a few seconds, taking a second to look at the people gathered in front of her before speaking again.

 

"Second, it is with an extreme pleasure that I present to you tonight one of Bristol's finest artist, James Cook"

 

She paused again as Cook waved from behind her and people applauded politely. When silence fell into the place once again, Katie still didn't speak. She looked at the guest quietly and then at Cook. She smiled at him in a manner Naomi had never seen before. Then, she turned to the crowd again.

 

"Typically, this is the part where I tell you about the artist's immense talent and uniqueness. Although James is more talented than anyone I've ever met and although there _is_ an undeniable uniqueness to his work, I'm not going to talk about that, not exactly like that. I'm not because tonight, I don't want you to look at the art and only see the technique, only see the brush work and shadowing. I want you to _look_ at the art. I want you to just _look_ , look with your eyes, look with your heart, but please leave your heads at home. If there's one thing I've learned by working with James Cook it's that there is a truth and a rawness to his work that cannot be seen with a critic's eye. It demands to be felt and that is what James and I would like to demand of you tonight. Feel"

 

When Katie was done speaking, she lowered her microphone for a minute and applauded softly.  The guests followed suit after that, everyone clearly intrigued now.

 

"Now, I'll let James tell you a few words about his exhibition. James Cook everyone"

 

The crowd applauded again as Katie gave Cook the microphone and an affectionate brush of her fingers on the shoulder.

 

"Thank you" the boy said, the minute he had the microphone, looking back at Katie. "I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without you. Please everyone, quick round of applause just for this one lady here. She's a special one, Katie Fitch"

 

The crowd followed suit, Naomi and Emily turning to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

 

"I don't have much to say. Not wiv me own words, that is" Cook continued. "Never been real good wiv words. So I'm going to borrow Emily Dickinson's" he said.

 

He took a piece of paper from his trouser pocket and cleared his throat.

 

"Beauty -- be not caused -- It Is --

Chase it, and it ceases --

Chase it not, and it abides --

  
Overtake the Creases

  
In the Meadow -- when the Wind

Runs his fingers thro' it --

Deity will see to it

That You never do it" he read.

 

When he was done, he folded the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket.

 

"Everyone, welcome to Beautiful People" Cook said and the minute he had, the gallery's lights were turned on in areas, the art finally visible.

 

Behind Cook, the words 'Beautiful People by James Cook' appeared on the wall. Music started playing again, but not the same kind of mellow cocktail tunes that had been playing before. This music was a lot more urban, not cocktail at all. It was soft though, delicate for electronica even.

 

"Okay, what is _up_ between Cook and my sister" Emily wondered out loud.

"No clue" Naomi replied with a shrug. "Shall we?"

"Of course"

 

They started walking towards the closest piece of art, their hands finding each other's fingers intertwining. As they stepped into the first part of the gallery, they noticed how some of the words of the poem Cook had read were projected onto the walls, between the pieces of art. They approached the first piece, a painting, with Katie's instruction, their minds bare, their hearts open.

 

Naomi felt herself smile. It was beautiful, of course it was. The painting was of an old man, probably the shabbiest, roughest looking man, she'd ever seen. He had a large scar on his left cheek, his hair glued to his forehead, greasy and thin. He had missing teeth, you could see it through his smile, his gums darkened, but he was smiling and his eyes were shinning through even in painting.

 

They moved on slowly, gasping sometimes at some work, sometimes just silently admiring. They progressed together, always linked by the hand, through the gallery, until, after turning one specific corner, Naomi let go of Emily's hand to double over in laughter.

 

Her laugh resounded so forcefully into the room that it almost sounded like a shriek, but the blonde couldn't have cared less. Beside her, Emily's eyes widened comically as her mouth fell all the way open.

 

"Oh my _God_!" she exclaimed, rooted to the spot as Naomi continued to laugh herself silly. "Oh my _fucking_ God! Stop laughing! I... Jesus!"

 

The blonde tried to reply, but the second she lifted her gaze, she saw the cause of her amusement again and just continued to laugh. Emily shot her a dark look before turning again to stare.

 

There, right in front of them, one of Cook's art piece that had to be 6 feet tall by 4 feet wide, definitely the largest painting they'd seen so far tonight and it was of none other than Katie Fitch. A completely nude Katie Fitch.

 

"I can't fucking believe it" Emily said, her eyes still fixed in horror on her sister's naked painting.

"What? Feeling a bit exposed, babes?" Naomi managed to say.

"Oh fuck off!" Emily snapped, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"I guess now we know what's up between Cook and Katie though, don't we?" she continued, ignoring her girlfriend's flustered face.

"What?!" the petite woman gasped. "We do _not_! For all we know this is how Cook _imagines_ my sister looks..."

"Actually..." Naomi started, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the painting. "I'm fairly certain it wasn't just his imagination. See this birthmark on Katie's hip? You've got the exact same..."

"Oh my God are you comparing?! Do _not_ do that!" Emily exclaimed.

 

She paused for a minute before adding:

 

"And will you _stop_ looking at my _sister_ naked?!"

"Well she does look an awful lot like you... Oi! Don't hit me!"

 

Naomi bit on her bottom lip hard not to laugh when Emily glared at her angrily.

 

"Honey..." the blonde cooed, stepping closer to her girlfriend. "Don't be so upset. What does it matter anyway if Cook and Katie are shagging, eh?"

"What?! Why are you saying that?! We don't know that!" Emily argued hotly.

"Ems... There's a _giant_ _naked_ portrait of Katie..."

"So?! Artists paint nudes all the time. It doesn't mean they're _shagging_ "

"True..." Naomi conceded. "But this was clearly painted _after_ a shag"

"How can you tell?" Emily asked, looking back at the painting, squinting.

" See how Katie's chest is slightly flushed" the blonde pointed out.

 

Emily nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the portrait.

 

"Well that's _exactly_ how yours looks like after you've had a rather good orgasm" Naomi finished with a shrug.

 

The brunette looked at her with wild eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it. Naomi bit her bottom lip not to laugh again.

 

"I need to find Katie" Emily declared, turning on her heels and disappearing quickly into the crowd.

"Babes wait! Emily! Em... Oh well" Naomi said after her.

 

She turned again to look at the painting, an amused smile on her lips.

 

"Like what ya see?" Cook's voice said behind her.

 

She turned around to see her friend standing behind her, hands in his pockets and a very pleased and satisfied smirk on his lips as he looked at both Naomi and the painting behind her.

 

"A thing of beauty, innit?" he asked with a tilt of the head towards the painting. "Course, _you_ 'd know"

 

Naomi chuckled.

 

"Cook you sly bastard! Why didn't you tell me you'd slept with Katie?" she asked.

"What?" the boy laughed. "I ain't saying nothin' like that"

"Oh come on! The painting? Pretty telling don't you think?"

"Artists paint nude models all the time, Naoms" Cook said, echoing Emily's earlier words.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes.

 

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't just _paint_ your model, did you?" she pushed.

"What makes you so sure?" her friend asked, still grinning proudly.

"Emily's chest..." she started, quickly stopping herself when Cook's grin widened, turning a bit wolfish. "Whatever, I just _know_ "

"Oh no please, _do_ continue" the boy laughed.

"No chance" Naomi replied.

"Spoil sport"

"Regardless, I still know, don't I? So why can't you just admit it?"

"Ain't nothin' to admit babes" Cook said with a shrug.

"I do not believe that for a second! Oh come on Cook! I think it would be _brilliant_ if you and Katie got together! You could be my moral support during those Fitch dinners! Just the _idea_ of facing Jenna Fitch and Christmas with you around sounds like a godsend!"

 

Cook chortled loudly.

 

"All about you, innit?" he teased her gently.

"Well I _guess_ the part about you being happy would also be nice" Naomi joked offhandedly.

 

Cook laughed again and shook his head.

 

"So?" Naomi pressed.

"So I hope you enjoy the rest of the show" the boy replied mysteriously, starting to walk away.

"Cook! Come on just _tell me_! It's _me_! Cook! _James_!" Naomi shouted after him.

 

Her friend only turned around with a wide grin.

 

"Be sure to grab your lady when you go see the piece in the last room at the end over there" he said and with that he was gone.

 

Naomi huffed after him. She couldn't _believe_ he hadn't told her. She was still certain that her friend had slept with Katie though. Cook could deny it all he wanted, Naomi was _sure_.

 

She set off into the crowd, trying to find Emily. She found it a few minutes later, following after Katie and speaking some incomprehensible language. Katie didn't seem to be responding though until she rolled her eyes, stopped to reply something in the same weird language and set off again, on her own this time. Emily looked at her go, frowning and her arms crossed.

 

"Twin talk? Really?" Naomi said as she slid next to her girlfriend. "No luck getting Katie to admit to the deed, I'm guessing?" she continued when she spotted the brunette's annoyed look.

"No" Emily replied moodily. "Fucking cow won't talk about it, said I was being silly"

 

Naomi chuckled and circled her arms around the petite woman's waist.

 

"Cook wouldn't admit to it either" she said, pressing a kiss to the girl's temple.

"Urgh... they're so annoying. I can't believe they wouldn't tell us..."

"I know... So inconsiderate of them" Naomi joked.

"Exactly" Emily replied, grinning this time.

 

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Naomi spoke again.

 

"Wouldn't it be great though if they became an item?" she said happily.

"You just think it's _great_ because you want my mother's attention on someone else" Emily teased.

" _No_ " Naomi shot back pointedly. "Although that would be a really nice added bonus"

 

She felt Emily chuckle in her arms and she squeezed her tightly for a second.

 

"Ready to see the rest?" she asked. "Cook said I needed to see the last piece with you"

"Sure, let's go" the brunette replied.

 

Together they set off again.

 

It wasn't too long before they reached the far end room Cook had mentioned. They walked closer and gaped when they saw what was inside it.

 

Dozens and dozens of figures, two-sided paintings, were hanging from the ceiling on metallic rods, displaced throughout the room, constituting a crowd of their own.

 

Naomi and Emily walked in carefully, walking in between the paintings, feeling as if they were actually walking through a crowd. Each and every one was so vibrant, so _alive_ that it was hard not to. People of all ages, all races and all of them were beautiful. Naomi couldn't help but stare in awe. They walked like that in silence, too gobsmacked to speak until, after several minutes, they reached what seemed to be the end and Emily's hand reached out to grab Naomi's.

 

"Oh my God hun!" she exclaimed and Naomi turned around.

 

Her heart leapt in her chest forcefully when her eyes laid of the paintings that had made Emily gasp. 

 

"Oh..." she muttered, her eyes wide.

"It's... It's us" Emily muttered back.

"Yeah"

 

And them it was, right there in the corner of the room, their portraits intertwined together, Naomi's arms around Emily, their eyes only for each other. The details were perfect, the look in their eyes so soft, their lips curled into the easiest of smiles, the words 'Beauty -- be not caused -- It Is' written just above their heads.

 

"We look..." Naomi tried to explain, but couldn't.

"Yeah" Emily replied, her voice thick with emotion.

 

The blonde's eyes filled with tears as she continued to look at their portraits, so blissfully happy and unaware that there was a world outside of them, outside of the love they felt for each other. And that was really how she felt about Emily, that was really _them_.

 

They didn't try to speak or move for a long time, doing so as one when they finally did.

 

They stepped back into the main room, right where the stage was and not even a minute later, they were joined by Cook and Katie.

 

"Did you like it?" Cook asked joyfully, Katie grinning madly next to him.

"I... Mate... It was..." Naomi began, but had to stop.

"Thank you" Emily finished meaningfully, the blonde nodding beside her.

 

Cook's eyes softened and his smile turned into a less mischievous, more serious one.

 

"Had to" he explained. "Ain't nothin' more beautiful than true love"

 

They nodded, lost for words, but neither Cook nor Katie teased them for it.

 

They changed topics after that, speaking of the entire exhibition and slowly, both Naomi and Emily felt the emotion release them a bit.

 

"Seriously Cook this is fucking _good_. Congrats Katie, it's so well put together too" Naomi said sincerely.

"Thanks Blondie. Any idea when Gina is supposed to show?" the boy asked.

"Should be soon actually. She had dinner plans with Kieran earlier, but she said she would be here right after"

"Perfect" he grinned enthusiastically.

 

;;

 

Gina did arrive shortly after and insisted that Naomi _and_ Cook tour the entire exhibition with her a second time. The younger blonde tried to play the annoyed kid, but really she was pleased to oblige. When they reached the portrait of herself and Emily, Gina raised a hand to her heart and exclaimed a tearful 'Oh _Naomi_ '.

 

;;

 

They spent most of the rest of the night like this, either with Gina, Kieran, Cook or Katie or just walking around, admiring the art. Eventually, Naomi and Emily figured it was time to go. They went to look at their portrait one last time before grabbing their coats and going to say goodbye to everyone before going.

 

"Thank you for coming" Cook told them, making them both chuckle.

"We wouldn't have missed it" Emily said. "We're really sorry we have to go already, but we need to finish packing up boxes in the morning before the movers arrive" she explained.

"Still can't believe you're already moving in together" Katie snorted. "Fucking lezzers"

"I think it's fantastic!" Gina piped up happily.

"I'm just looking forward to the housewarming, yeah?" Cook said happily.

 

Naomi rolled her eyes, but hugged her best friend. Once they had hugged everyone and congratulated Cook and Katie a few more times, they left the gallery.

 

When they stepped outside, a cold rush of wind took them by surprise.

 

"Jesus!" Emily exclaimed, burying her nose in her scarf. "It's bloody _freezing_ "

 

Naomi chuckled next to her before circling her arms around her smaller girlfriend. Her nose fell to the girl's hair, Emily's perfume invading her nostrils, lighting up all her senses. Her heart leapt forcefully inside her ribcage, her stomach fluttering and a sense of complete calm installed itself deep in her chest.

 

She couldn't believe how happy she was, how _lucky_ to be with Emily, to love her so much and be loved back. Nothing really compared, when she thought about it. Nothing compared to these little moments, these nothing moments where it was just her and Emily and their love. These moments when a look, a sound or a touch meant so much more, meant everything.

 

Cook had been right, they were fucking beautiful because nothing was more beautiful than true love.

 

"Babes?" Emily inquired, pushing herself a bit out of Naomi's arms to look at her face. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

 

Naomi contemplated the question, a song, _their song_ , coming to her mind instantly.

 

_Moi, j'avais le soleil (I had the sun)_

_Jour et nuit dans les yeux d'Emily (Day and night in Emily's eyes)_

_Je réchauffais ma vie à son sourire (I warmed up my life to her smile)_

_Moi, j'avais le soleil (I had the sun)_

_Nuit et jour dans les yeux de l'amour (night and day to love's eyes)_

_Et la mélancolie au soleil D'Emily (and melancholy to Emily's sun)_

_Devenait joie de vivre (became happiness)_

 

Her lips curved into a smile, her eyes flashing with love, she could tell, and she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend slowly. Emily let her, humming into it, pressing herself closer as their lips moved and explored. They ended the kiss after some time, their foreheads still touching. Naomi basked in it for a while, before stepping back.

 

"Not really" she finally replied. "But let's go home anyway, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah" Emily confirmed.

 

They held onto each other's hands and walked away into the night together.  


End file.
